Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V-Force
by obeliskprima
Summary: After the conclusion of the Russian Tournament, Takao & Ashley, along with the BBA team, are being targeted by an organization called Pyskick, and another known as the Saint Shields. Both groups aim to capture the BBA's Sacred Beasts. Throughout the venture, Ashley starts to fall for a particular bad boy who's pure and simple, as well the leader of her team. Hiwatari Kai. [OC/Kai]
1. Chapter 1: A Sibling Reunion

**FIRST CHAPTER! REMASTERED!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode 1:** _ **A Sibling Reunion**_

A dove flew about the azure sky, the sun radiating.

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_ — **SLAM!**

"Erm... mmnnnnn, morning already?" said a tiring feminine voice.

A young bluenette sat up from her bed and yawned while streching her arms. Turning her gaze towards the windows— well, they were pretty much covered with blue-white patterned curtains.

Lifting up the covers, the young bluenette got off her amazingly huge King sized bed, and headed towards her window; Now pulling the curtains apart, the sunlight now hitting the lass's aspect.

"Hmm... my last day here..." The mysterious girl could only smile, as the day ahead of her awaits.

 **THUMB!**

 _'I need to leave.'_

...

Shortly after an hour or so, the bluenette walked outside her dorm, bringing out a luxurious, baby blue, luggage with her.

The peculiar lass wore her new upgrading clothing; regarding of the one she wore from her days at the academia.

Her fashion consists of a white turtleneck shirt under a light teal blue coat, with tight white leggings and brown, Mary Jane Shoes. Her hair is tied into a wavy, pontail, and a matching color that ellipses for decoration that pulls her bangs back.

The young latter strolled about the hallway of the academy with a small, yet nostalgic smile on her rim.

She thought of the many memories she shared with her friends for the past three years here.

Many were not that worth remembering, some were just too heart-breaking and hard to forget, but some... were just as fun and wonderful, for as she will cherish them with her from here on out, on the path she'll be taking.

 _'I'm Kinomiya Ashley. A young girl from japan who resided in London for three years. I attended the the world famous academia, Bey High Academy. So much has happened. The courses were hard but to be honest, but I passed those courses. It wasn't exactly easy, per say. But I also made friends along the way. Despite not much of a person to associate due to my timidness personality. Ah,yYes, my friends. I'll miss them. Deeply, I will. We share so many memories together. Through thick and thin, We've always manage to pull through. But, thats for another story.'_

 _'I grew up with two names. People always ask why is that? Well, my mother gave me two names when I was born of course. Don't know why however. Oh well. I don't really mind honestly. Most of my friends and others call me by my sobriquet; Ashley of course.'_

"Hey, Ashley! Make sure you say hi to your brother for me!" a gradutated student chirpped over to me.

"Yeah! Me too!'

"Say hi to the champion for me!

"Tell Takao that we should battle one day!"

 **THUMB!**

Ashley chuckled with a smile on her profile and nodded to each of the graduated students, as well as the many other new scholars starting their first year at the school. "Oh don't worry, I will."

 _'Oh yeah, Did I also mentioned I'm the young twin sister of the current World Beyblade Champion?'_

Once Ashley had left outside of the building, she started to run, and run and run until she reached towards an old, abandoned dorm, which had red coated layers around.

Ashley ran past it and stood on top of a large cliff, gazing out towards the sea, the waves crashing against the high cliff, as the lass allow the nice, gentle breeze blew across her profile, as her ice-blue eyes had sadened.

 _'Goodbye, Red Hades...'_

...

" **Thank you for taking the Bey-London Lusher Cruise. Please come again."** the manager announced through the speaker as many of the fellow students, graduates and such hopped off the gigantic boat.

Ashley waved goodbye to her friends and parted her way as well.

Ah, London. One of the most luxurious, extrodinary place on earth. The home of the british. The home of the brave. Well, it was't necessary America but still, most americans did origin from England.

Anyways, Ashley was strolling her way towards the airport that would soon take flight to her hometown.

"Ahh! Takao is so cute! Oh how I would give to meet him!" a squeal of a fangirl can be heard from afar.

"Forget cute. I just wanna have at' that champion! I heard he's been praticing some mad skills right now!'

A smile fell on Ashley's profile. Hearing those praises her twin brother was receiving made her smile all the better.

 _'Oh Takao. I can't believe he's already got some fangirls already. Oh yeah, another thing about me and my brother, I'm not as stubborn and obnoxious as he is. My nature is more... calm yet timid. I do also acquire on having polite mannerism than my twin brother. People tend to say I have a habit of adressing others with honorific manners, let alone titles too.'_

 _'Also, Takao is older than me by only three minutes. So, that makes him the oldest out of the two.'_

 _'It's been three years since I last seen my brother. Oh how time flies.'_

 _'Takao... I can't wait to see you again.'_

...

 _Meanwhile._

Behind a phonebooth, stood a lone wolf.

A long traditionall cloak protecting their figure.

The cloaked figure gazed sharply as Ashley stroll by the phonebooth.

Their sharp green gues flashed with a glare.

That's when a count to one, the figure made it's move. In a blink of an eye, the figure had vanished from the spot and sprinted ahead of the bluenette.

At the same time, Ashley just so happened to have walked right in front of the London Eye, which was also known as the Millennium Wheel.

The lights of the eye shone around it with delight. Shining the glorious city of London, and the spectacular country of England; which outshone his Neighbors.

Ashley couldn't resist but to admire the sight before her.

It wasn't everyday you get to see a gigantic ferris wheel right?

As Ashley acclaimed the wheel, seeing the many citizens and tourist enjoying themselves of the ride they're about to take, the figure stood on top of a lighting poll, in perfect balance.

Ashley smiled and ressumed on going back to her trip to the airport, however, that's when the mysterious cloak person spoke.

"Kinomiya Ashley."

The said name stop on her tracks and looked up at the nightlight outside.

The figure looked down at Ashley with a sharp stare as she only batted her long lashes at the figure.

Ashley was about to open her mouth to chat but at that cue, the cloaked figure lashed down from the stand.

Everything happened so slow.

Ashley stared wide eyed as the person's hood fell off and jumped on her different perspective.

Ashley slowly turned and the perplexing individual turned around switfly; showing off their blonde locks. Turns out, the hooded character was a female.

"Kinomiya Ashley. Young twin sister of the current world champion, I challange you to a battle!" the woman challeged Ashley, her index finger aiming at the blonde's opposite.

Ashley looked... fazed for a second there. Someone was actually willingly challenging her? And to a Beybattle? But that begs the question ever more,

"H— how do you know my name?" Ashley stuttered out.

The woman chuckled lowly and smirked at Ashley. "Oh sweetie, let's not get to there just yet. Right now all I'm asking is for you to have a little fun with me.~" the woman cooed her words.

Ashley furrowed her brows yet still seemed phased by the sudden challenge. Just who was this woman?

"Come, Ashley.~" the woman flarred her cloak, now acquirring her gear. "Let's battle."

Ashley frowned. She didn't planned on battling anyone just yet. It wasn't that she was scared or anything. It's just that ever since she completed the beyblade courses at her school, she didn't really wanted to have a battle with just anyone.

No... her true graduation battle was not going down like this with a stranger. Not now, that is. Shifting her gaze to the ongoing wheel then gazed fixed on the blonde, Ashley now had a blank expression. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can battle next time."

With that, Ashley turned her heel and began to take her steps.

The woman, however, glared and did not looked pleased with the response she deserved. That's when a thought stroke her.

"Oh. I see. I understand." she started. "I mean, I get you're scared. Then again... you must not be as good as your brother is. You're only a figment of his shadow."

 **THUMB!**

Oh that hit a spot alright.

The woman closed her lids and smirked mischievously then opened her green hues and stared at the back of Ashley's figure.

Ashley stopped on her tracks.

Those words... They always had gotten to her.

Always taunting her with that insult.

 _'You're only the shadow of Kinomiya Takao.'_

 _'Traitor.'_

 _'Don't come back.'_

 _'LEAVE!'_

 **THUMB!**

Griping on the handle of her luggage and swallowing her saliva, Ashley turned around. What was surprising was that she had a smile on her profile. What she said next shocked the woman.

"You got me." Ashley said, waving her hand and smiling so innocently, chuckling. "I am scared. You should challenge my brother instead if you want to battle."

With that being said, Ashley turned around and continued about her way to the airport.

The woman, however, didn't looked pleased a bit. Tightening her teeth, she gave Ashley a cold glare and pulled up her cloak, now overcasting a shadow; leaving no trace of the woman.

* * *

At last, Ashley had finally reached towards said destination and smiled warmly to herself. She made her way to the security's check up while her luggage was being scanned for any sort of amour that might bring harm on the flight.

Ashley got checked in and was all set and ready. She retrieved her bag from the checkpoint and waited for her flight number to be announced.

 **8:00 PM London City, England to Tokyo, Japan. Flight Number 106.**

Ashley sat up from the waiting area and made her way towards the annouced flight.

Ashley was now inside of the plane and scanned about the room for an open seat. Luckily, she found one.

As a bonus, it was a seat that stood close to an opening to see a great view. The bluenette sat down on the seat and sighed happily at how soft and comfortable it was. As she waited for the rest of the fellow passengers to get on and the flight to take off, Ashley quickly slid out her journal from her clothes and took out her black ink pen out.

* * *

 **Entry One**

 _ **A New Beginning.**_

 _Well, It's been three years. I finally managed to be here. Three years studying here at London. And the adventures here, surely was a roller coaster._

 _I'll be honest, I feel hazy whenever I remember my moments here, but, I know they were good._

 _Anyways, I will finally get to see my brother once again. Over the past years, I surely did felt homesick and not being close to home. To my family._

 _I've watched over on the television on my brother's many victories on each country he had to face. Alongside with his team. Ah yes, his team. Takao has mentioned them to me about them plenty of times. It seems that every week my brother would sent me a postcard about his adventures with them while making their way to the champions. I must be honest. Each time he would mention about his win, I get a little envy of him._

 _The day has finally come. I'm finally going home. I'll finally get to see my silly grandfather and my wonderful brother again._

 _i'm coming home at last._

* * *

" **Alright passengers. If you all could fasten your seatbelts. I'm David Evans and I'll be your pilot of the night. I hope you all enjoy this flight.** "

With that entry written, Ashley closed her journal and sighed. Turning her gaze out the window, the plane had taken off as the lights that signalled the plane to it's coordinates were no longer in view.

With the excitement building up in her, Ashley giggled to herself and layed back on her seat. She closed her eyes, a bright smile on her visage.

 _'Yes... I'm coming home.'_

...

 _Several Hours Later._

The flight to Tokyo, Japan had finally landed on set course and halted on its brakes.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen. We have finally arrived to Tokyo, Japan. Please obtain your luggage as you exit out and please come again."**

Ashley did as told and claimed her luggage before she left the jet. She joined with the rest of the passengers on the escaltor and looked about the area.

It looked as though, Ashley had forgotten about a couple of people who were picking her up from the airport.

"Ashley! Hey Ashley! Over here!"

"Hm?" Ashley tried to look for the source of the voice until her eyes fell upon a certain red-capped boy. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Takao!" she called out and ran up to her twin brother. Despite the weight of her luggage.

"Grandfather! Takao!"

All of a sudden, Takao had pulled Ashley into a tight embrace.

Ashley was caught off guard for a moment until she smiled and gladly returned the gesture.

"I've missed you. It's been so long since we last seen eachother!" Takao proclaimed, pulling away, yet his hands still rested upon Ashley's small shoulders. "Seriously, we need some catching up to do!"

The young lass could only giggle. Same old' Takao. "I know..."

"Hey, sweetheart! Glad to have our girl back in town!" Jumped in Ryuunosukeinto the chat. He too, embraced Ashley in a warm, tight hug.

Ashley giggled and hugged her grandfather in return.

 _'Seem's like Grandfather is still trying to sound all cool and hip. Even after all these years.'_ Ashley thought as soon as the hug was retrieved.

It was pretty silly but Ryuunosuke's nature was absolute adorable to Ashley.

"Hey! Let's not just stand around! The food will get cold!" Takao exclaimed with impatience in his tone.

Ashley arched a brow while inquiring, "Food?" It was obvious she wasn't expecting any surprise dinner or anything like that.

"Yeah! Now come on! Hurry! I'm starvinggggggg!" with that being said, Takao yanked Ashley by her hand and had dragged her (along with her bag) towards the cerulean colored motor with their Ryuunosuke following on their tracks.

On the trip to their home, both the Kinomiya duplicates were chatting away about their times they spent while being split.

Takao kept bringing up his stories from the time he entered the Championship Tournament and the many tough bladers he overcome on their loss.

That's when Takao mentioned later on about his team; BBA team. He spoke about how they all had walls on their path to being the top.

Challenging their friends, enemies, even preventing evil from taking over the game too back in Russia.

 _The Russian Tournament._

Ashley did recalled watching the tournament that did took place in the cold-hearted country.

A quick flashback took over Ashley's thoughts. She remembered watching the match on the gigantic screen that stood in front of the main cafeteria for the multi-dorms. The academy she attended was very classy. There were three ranks.

But Ashley ended the courses as the lowest level but was the top of her class. But anyways, the student body gathered the cafeteria and boy, everyone was very anticipated while watching the match.

* * *

 **Kinomiya Takao VS Yuuri Ivanov**

 **BBA team versus Borg team**

 _Yuuri had originally used the other Sacred Beast that were stolen from the other competitors during their losses and had implanted them in his beyblade._

 _Takao had won the first round of the match against Yuuri._

Yuuri went to retrive his bey that lay upon the cold snow, his eyes dulling to his motionless bey.

"Sucks for you!" Takao started, making the russian blader gaze at him. "You can't break our friendship by making me fight their Sacred Beasts! That sure is a tactic you lowlifes would come up with!"

On the other hand, Yuuri stood still as a rock. Cold ice hues remaining motionless while Takao spoke.

However, Yuuri only scowled at Takao and hummed in ignorance. "You're weaker than I had anticipated."

Takao wasn't expecting this kind of respond. But then, it was coming from Yuuri after all. "What?"

Truly, ignorance was a trait from Yuuri. Considering his lack of matters. "So weak that fighting is pointless. I already won." he had his back turned to Takao. "You lose."

Anger flaring, Takao had wanted to throw a fist at the red-headed. "What's your problem?! You just keep spouting this nonsense! What do you mean I lost? Hey! Get back here!"

As Yuuri only walked away, not daring to bat an eye, Takao snarled. "Crap!' he jabbed his finger towards the air. "If that's how you're gonna be, then so will I! I'll show you as many times as you want! The power of our frienship!" he vowed.

Yuuri stopped in his tracks.

 **"Now that Kinomiya has gotten the first win, will the BBA turn things around and take the win?"**

Yuuri turned around, facing Takao on his opposite side, with his cold, blue, eyes.

 **"Or will the Russian team bare their fangs? The secind set is about to begin!"**

After that heated beef between Tyson and Tala, the Blade Dj had called in for the second round to immedietly start.

 **"GO SHOOT!"**

The two beyblade spun and of course, the two kept spatting insults at one another and the BBA were impressed at Yuuri's signiture yet artificial Sacred Beast.

Once Yuuri had summoned Blizzalog, a wild blizzard had started in commition, almost freezing the arena, including the two bladers battling out.

Yuuri didn't seemed affected by the cold weather. In fact, he spread his arms weather wide and truly was memerized by the cold. He almost wanted to laugh.

 _Seconds went by, the cold had stirred below zero, Takao could no longer be seen on screen, as the connection had cut at the Academia._

The entire cafeteria went into shutdown, as the hallways had cut their power scource, even the battling arena becoming dark, as the entire place became vacant, and nothing more can be heard, then screams.

...

Ashley could remember the battle like it was just yesterday... yet she cannot be able to remember the events that followed since the academy went on shutdown since then.

Ashley's dull, ice-blue eyes focused on the static screen of the monitor, commotion stirred in the room.

Ashley shook her head and was just glad that her twin brother was able to get the title of being called world champion.

However, many laws had changed in the academy, as it became much more strict, and alas, Ashley could not remember anymore.

* * *

"And then Father gave me a surprise visit when I was at Russia. I was pretty shock he was around the area in the first place." Takao brought up on the twin's father.

 _'That's right... I remember Takao mailing me a postcard when Father had met up with him and the rest of his friends.'_ Ashley thought with a little envy.

Ashley hadn't seen her father for sometime now and then he got the honor of meeting the world champion BBA team? She mentally pouted with jealously striking her. Perhaps she'll get the chance of meeting them all.

After chatting a few more minutes, the three had finally arrived at said course; home.

All three of them had hopped of the motor and Takao helped Ashley out with her case towards the gorgeous, tradional dojo.

Ashley excitedly skipped into the entrance with a smile while she said, "Ah, I remember as if I were here just yesterday.~" taking in the scent of her home, she couldn't help but to feel relaxed yet happy to be home at long last.

Takao laughed at this. He was glad to have her young twin sister back. "Come on, sis. Help me out will you?" he half-joked while struggling a little with the baby-blue case.

The young latter perked her attention back at her twin brother and chuckled anxiously. "Sorry, Takao."

Takao looked to Ashley as she made her way over to aid him. "Geez sis. What do you have in here? Five math books and a rock?"

Ashley shrugged slighty with a giggle as she replied, "Nothing much. Just the many mementos I got for you on my stay at London." she sticked her tongue out in a playful manner.

Takao rolled his eyes at his sister's childish nature. It was a rare sight for her to act infantile at times. Regardless, she'll only act that way whenever she's in a happy mood.

And being back home, well... That says something.

The duo had soon stumbled into Ashley's room.

The feminine bluenette batted her lashes at the sight of her old bedroom.

The floor was a nice clean white snow colored which appeared to look as it was vaccumed recently.

The walls were painted sky blue which the bottom was faded in the most delicate white, like snow.

A nice, yet proper size of a fish tank was displayed, with many sea fishes swimming around and even a few sea horses.

Her dresser along with her mirror were white which at the top of the reflecting surface had a topped white statued ribbon with beautiful laced swirling at the edged of the glass.

The bed's headboard was a cute baby blue hue.

Over the edges of the headboard stood what seemed to be like christmas lights, which when once they're turned on, the hues are white that can only light up 1/3 of the bedroom.

The bed covers was a fluffy blue colored that was just plain simple with no art in it, and the pillows where white and fluffy too.

Then there's the two nightstand that positioned on either side of the bed. They were colored white and each had it's own matching set of lamps which the glass of the lamp was navy-blue and the hood was white with blue lines going diagonal and a navy-blue hue ribbon to top it off.

All in all, her room was pretty much colored in blue and white, Hence, those are her main colors.

What surprised Ashley however, was that her place was cleaned.

The bed was done and not a single dust was found on her nightstands. Her room was _very_ cleaned and well organized.

"I noticed you're taking a liking to your clean room, sweetheart!" Ryuunosuke jumped in from behind the twins, causing the two to yelp in surprise.

Ryuunosuke grinned and said, "Sorry kiddies. Didn't mean to scare the pants off of you two."

Takao huffed and sighed at his Grandfather's prior act. "Geez grandpa'. You could've given me a heart attack!"

Ashley blinked but giggled. "Come on, Takao. Don't be so overdramatic. It's our Grandfather you're talking too."

Takao rolled his eyes at his sister's words. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Ryuunosuke placed his hands on his hips and chuckled. Then he said, "I've been keeping your room cleaned while you were gone, sweetheart."

Ashley smiled at her Grandfather and said, "Really? That means a lot... thank you."

"Oh no need to thank me, sweetheart! Just doing my job." Ryuunosuke then eyed at Takao and leaned in close to the latter with a frown. "Unlike this young fella here."

Takao raised his brow and argued. "Hey! I've helped too ya' know! I even helped make tonights dinner didn't I?"

This caught Ashley's attention. Raising her brows at her twin, she asked. "Oh did you? Now I'm excited to have dinner now."

"Well what are you two kiddies waiting for? Come on! Help me set the table!" with that said, Ryuunosuke went ahead of the two to the dining room, leaving Takao and Ashley alone.

"So..." Takao was the first to spoke. "You came alone, huh? You're finally home, sis..."

Ashley nodded with a smile on her lip. "Yes... It feels like a dream... being back home."

Takao grinned while then mentioning a topic. "So about school... are you sure you want to start right away? I mean... well, you just got here? You should at least wait, sis."

Though, it was true Ashley had just arrived home. But, she was too excited that she was home that she was actually looking forward to going to school right away. Maybe it was because she wanted to spent her time with her brother? What could she be even doing her time off while Takao's at school? (besides helping her Grandfather out around the dojo or even take lessons of martial arts) still, she felt a little anxious at her new school she'll be attending starting next week.

Ashley shook her head and smiled shyly. "No... I want to go right away,"— twildling her thumbs, she continued, —"I want to see how you do at school..."

Takao was puzzled at first but felt happy at her sister's confession.

Ashley looked at her brother and added, "Though... I'm a little nervous.." she got out.

Takao flashed a huge grin and wrapped his arm around his younger sibling and gloated. "Oh don't worry, sis! I'll be there with you. Don't worry. Afterall..." he paused. "What's there to worry about when you got the world champion by your side."

Ashley was quiet for a second until she let out a giggle escape her lip. "Yes. You're right, Takao."

 _'One thing I forgot to mention, Is that my brother can be a little too cocky and likes to gloat about himself a lot. That's one trait we don't share. Takao loves getting the praise and I kind of don't. I get embarrass once being praised by others.'_

 _'But one thing we have is what others might call, Twin Telepathy.'_

Takao smiled at his young twin sister.

Ashley looked up at her brother and was astonished. She could've swore she saw a tear fall from her brother's eyes. It was a rare view for the young girl. She never seen him cried (except that one time when she ate the left over rice that one time when they were young and Takao threw a tantrum and Ryuunosuke had to hit the young boy to calm down with his bamboo sword on his small butt and that didn't make things any better, for bloody sake, Takao cried so loud that he woke up the neighbor's dog and things got out of hand that day.)

Takao embraced his sister in a warm hug, resting his chin above her head. "Welcome home, Ashley."

Happily sighing, as the lass returned the hug, Takao knew, everything was now much more better. With Ashley by his side now, he can never feel lonely ever again, and the hole that was left on him in his heart, has been filled.

"I'm home." Ashley whispered, holding to Takao so close to her.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **new remastered version of the very first chapter! feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	2. Chapter 2: A New Rival

**WARNING! STARTING POINT OF REMASTERED CHAPTERS! CHAPTERS 1-15 HAVE BEEN REEDITED! ENJOY!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the Beyblade series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned here, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Two: _A New Enemy._**

A bird was soaring high above the azure skies, flying past visible clouds.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_ — !

The alarm kept beeping and beeping, causing the young feminine bluenette to be awoken from her slumber. Strenching her arm out and shutting off the clamored alarm, she sat up and gently rubbed her eyes.

Letting out a small yawn, Ashley still felt pretty tired as she revealed her icey blue irises. Yes, her eyes were different compared to her twin brother, Takao. Her irises resembled to an ice berg. A beautiful glacier.

Finally merging from her covers and hopping of her bed, Ashley stumbled over to her window and opened the curtains as the bright sunlight made impact against her profile. Staring out at the window and viewing at the magnificent flower bed before her sight. The sound of a bamboo water fountain can be heard.

 _'First day of a new school huh?_ '

Teeth being brushed afterwards, long-taking warm shower (and a relaxing one too.) Ashley felt more refreshed and hydrated as she slid off the shower curtains.

Getting dressed in her usual attires, which was her previous winter clothes modified to her taste; a sky-blue turtleneck cardigan with short puffed sleeves with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. The cardigan is zipped open up to her navel, and has two large pockets on the front. She also wore the standard black and red plaid skirt, white tights, and black Mary Jane shoes.

Ashley had her hair in a casual braid, her light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face.

Heading out of her room and walking toward the dining room, Ashley was very hungry and was ready for some delcious breakfast.

"Good morning! Had a nice sleep?" Greeted Ryuunosuke, Ashley and Takao's grandfather, with his usual hype voice.

Ashley nodded and giggled. "Well good morning, Grandfather. I slept wonderfully." she answered with her usual warm smile.

The young latter sat down as Ryuunosuke laid the plate in front of Ashley, which the breakfast contained the following: scrambled eggs with nice crispy bacon at the just right quantum of brittle, and some nice oatmeal with a glass of orange juice.

It wasn't very exquisite liked they served back in Bey High Academia (well, depending on what dorm you resided in) but nonethless, the meal was home-made! Which Ashley truly had missed.

Admiring the food before her, Ashley said, "Why thank you, Grandfather. This looks absolutely delicious."

Starting off with the scrambed egg and the bacon, Ashley felt truly in heaven as the warm crisp of the bacon devoured over her buds. Savouring too the warm melted egg swirling inside her mouth. It was absolutely slendid. _Bon appétit!_ As they say. Oh how Ashley had dearly missed her Grandfather's cooking.

"Don't mention it! Just making my favorite girl some nice breakfast before her first day at her new school. Dig in, dig in!" smiled Ryuunosuke, feeling delightful seeing his granddaughter enjoying his early dish.

Ashley giggled while smiling at her Grandfather. Taking a small sip of her orange juice, she had an odd feeling dwell up inside her. Taking a glance at the empty seat across of her, that's when she finally realized.

"Seems Takao hasn't woken up. Is he sick?" Inquired the feminine bluenette with worry.

"Nah. Don't worry about that boy. Always being a drag and sleeping in. Seriously, anything I do, that boy still won't budge." Ryuunosuke answered with a grumble.

Blinking at the reply, Ashley laughed a little. Smiling at the thought that her brother hasn't changed quite much.

Down with the oatmeal and devouring what's left of it, Ashley got up to wash her dishes and placed them on the rack for the platters to parched.

Knocking on Takao's entry, Ashley waited patiently but got no response from the other side.

Sighing, Ashley nonetheless opened the door and peeked her head in. She spotted a sleeping boy resting still. His snores can be heard loud and cleared; like there's no tomorrow. Sighing at the sigh, she stumbled in and gently shook his shoulders.

"Takao... wake up. We have school."

"Mmmn... I would like a side of... Fries... zzz.." snored out Takao, causing Ashley to fall down in an animation-kind-of-way.

Standing right back up, Ashley had no choice but to take desperate measures. She hoped that her dear brother would forgive her.

Three.

Two.

One.

 **SMACK!**

Ashley was practically smacking at Takao on the head, however, it wasn't with her hand. No... It was none other then her tradional favorite umbrella; Which was designed with a nice tone of pink and hearts at the rim of the item. It just magically popped up in her hand out of nowhere.

Could Ashley be a wizard? Who knows!

"Ah! Ow! Sheesh! That hurt!" Takao finally sprang up and rubbed his aching head.

Fuming with slight anger, Takao glared up at his twin. "What's the big idea Grand— ! Oh it's just you... Why did you do that?!"

Leaning up to get a close view of Ashley, Takao glared even harder. "You don't see me doing that to you huh?! You could've killed me!"

Eyes widening from the sudden closure from the male, angered sight was shone directly at the feminine. "Oh dear!" she started.

"I think I over did it!" Basically blabbing, Ashley cupped her cheeks and shook her head. "I'm so sorry Takao! I—I just don't want to be late on my first day of school... So I panicked and I—I didn't had a choice..."

Takao chuckled and smiled. A memory flashing in his head. He had forgotten how timid his own young twin sister can be. He always found that cute about her.

Smiling at her apology, Takao finally spoke. "Hey, it's fine. Don't sweat it sis." patting Ashley's head and grinning, he also added, "I forgive ya silly.~"

Batting lashes at the male, Ashley nodded and smiled with a pink hue across her profile. "A—Alright. I'll wait for you outside."

Takao nodded with his casual grin as Ashley giggled and headed out while grabbing her cerulean white hearted patterned book bag.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

Ashley just stared up at the sky while standing with patience, waiting for her brother to come out. He doesn't really take long to prepare himself.

Suddenly, hearing a clash from indoors, Ashley's attention was shifted over towards the entrance and Takao dashed right out.

"My precious bonsai..." Ryuunosuke dashed out , who carried a bamboo sword with him. "I won't forgive you, Takao!"

"I'm off!" yelled Takao with a wave.

Blinking and having a puzzle expression on her profile, Ashley shook the look off and waved goodbye towards her grandfather.

Following behind route on Takao's footsteps, He had to lead the way since Ashley's memory was clouded and had trouble remembering the way towards school.

"By that way, Takao, what happened back there with Grandfather?" asked Ashley out of curiosity.

"Granpda used one of his secret techniques on me and accidently broke his bonsai. He said that I had promised to stop playing the game, and begin my Ryushinken training instead." Takao explained, and stopped in his tracks, reaching on top of the hill. "But I can't quit beyblade just yet."

"Takao..." whispered Ashley, a bird flying high above the twins

Spreading his arms wide, Takao allowed the breeze hit his face, smiling up at the sky. "The real battles come now that I've become the best in the world." looking over at the lass, his smile widened. "And with you here now, the challange has just begun!"

"Yes!" Ashley's cheeks flushed pink, eyes gleaming and nodding her head.

The sun rays reflecting over at the twins, the breezing blowing their faces, the bird soaring high, Takao grinned and ran down the hill, Ashley following.

...

 _At school._

Kids had surrounded Kenny, still amazed by the latest world championship.

"The Russian tournament was so cool!" commented a student.

"For real! I've never seen battles like that before. It was cool. Yup!"

"But I didn't do anything." Kenny said, typing away on his laptop.

"No way! Takao and the others were able to win because you were there!"

The students all agreed, which Kenny blinked and blushed.

After defeating the Russian team, at the world championships, the BBA team instantly became household names.

Kenny prompted a file open on his screen, the profile image of the whole BBA team showing at that age.

 _'But the BBA team has split up.'_ thought Kenny.

Max is currently helping his parents in America with the development of new Beyblades.

Rei went back to China, to spread Beyblade's popularity and train kids.

Kai hasn't contacted anyone since then, so his whereabouts were unknown.

And Takao...

Finally reaching said destination, Takao busted through the door with a proud yet relief expression.

"I'm here!" exclaimed Takao. "Huh? The teacher is not here yet!" he blinked and clapped in joy. "I'm safe! I turned it around for the big win!"

All the students in class turned their attentions towards the duo and stared. Some having smiles and we're delighted to see the Champion.

"Hey Takao!"

"Look the World Champion is late!"

"Hey Takao! You're late!"

Staring in awe, Ashley shifted her gaze at her brother and had her mouth parted.

It looks as though being the Champion and earning the title as number one had earned Takao a spot as being the most popular boy in the entire campus.

Peeking a glance at a certain brunette who sat in the middle of the class, she didn't really looked too happy nor was she one of the students who were praising Takao.

"Why hello Takao, Seems like you brought a new addition to our class." came a feminine voice from the room.

Ashley averted her eyes to the source, only to a spot a woman who seemed to be around in her very early twenties. She had glasses and had very short, brown hair. She wore a pink top and some short joggers which was assumed fashion.

"Yup!" responded Takao. "This is my young twin sister, Ashley." he stated with enthusiasm as he introduced to the smaller bluenette.

With that said introduction, so many ' _Oh's,'_ and _'Awe's,'_ spread about the classroom.

Ashley only lowered her gaze, a small yet visible blush forming on her paled cheeks.

"Woah! She's the champion's twin sister?!"

"Hey! Can you beyblade like your brother?!"

"Are you as good as he is?!"

So many compliments and questions were said out loud which only caused for Ashley to become even more flustered than she already was. She felt like she was the center of attention. She wasn't very used to the sensation she was getting at.

Taking a deep, mental, breath, Ashley had her eyes closed and soon batten her lashes open before she gave a small nod to the entire, clamoring class.

"It's nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Miss Kincaid." started off the young teacher, who by now, went by the said title, "Why don't you tell us about yourself? Oh, like favorite color or... where you just came from?" she added with a small smile on her lip.

Ashley could only blink and gulped, already feeling more anxious by the given attention. She breathen in and out before she could finally speak.

Walking in front of the class, Miss Kincaid stepped aside and Ashley only stared at the many eyes that were glued onto her. "H—Hello... my name is Kinomiya Ashley." she paused, "I—I am the y—young twin sister of Takao."

 _'Oh God, Why am I stuttering?'_ thought Ashley before she continued. "And I—I've been living in England for about t—three years and I attended Bey High Academia and recently left there... Also... I really love the color pink and blue... and I really... love wa—water... a—and I enjoy the snow a lot..." muttered Ashley at the last part.

"No way!" one kid shouted.

"You went to _the_ Bey High Academy?!"

"The birth place of the famous Dark Knights?!"

"The rebellion!"

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

So many were strucked that not only was Ashley the young twin sister of the World Champion, but also, attended _the_ so world-class famous, Bey High Academy! After all, so many legends and even myths had spread due to events that apparently happened.

One student had raised his hand and asked, "Do you beyblade still?"

Ashley only fluttered her lids and before she could give an answer to the lad, the same girl from earlier, slammed her hands above her desk hard.

This caused the rest of the students to turn their attention to the young, angered lass.

Ashley had whimpered from the impact and heard a shuffling noise. Averting her gaze from the attention, she stared at her teacher with a puzzled expression.

Miss Kincaid was hiding behind her desk. Yet, she was still peeking over at the scene.

"Oh great! Please don't tell me you also play with those what you may call it, those toys!" bursted the young latter from her seat.

Ashley really didn't know how to respond to a such outburst.

"So what if she does, Hilary?" intervened Takao. "Hey! Leave my sis alone. She doesn't have to deal with your loud mouth too!" he spat out, annoyed.

The twosome began to bicker and Ashley was feeling anxious at the scene her brother and the lass were causing.

Well, it was a start on her first day. Least it started off lively. Having that same puzzling expression on her visage, Ashley could only blink at the two.

Having an oblivious look, Ashley suddenly spoke. "Takao... I didn't know you had a girlfriend." she stated bluntly.

With that miss-confused statement said, both Takao and the girl turned their attention to the feminine bluenette in disbelieve and began to choke and stuff.

"Please! Me with this joke?! No way. Even if he was the last man on earth!" exclaimed the girl in disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me?! Hilary isn't even my type! Besides..." Takao eyed at Hilary with an expression that looked as though, he was conflicted about something. "I'm not even sure if she _is_ a girl."

 _'Oh dear.'_ thought Ashley with an un-easy smile yet having an invisible sweatdrop on her head.

" _My_ Mother warned me about teaching..." said Miss Kincaid while still peeking over at Takao and Hilary.

Ashley only sighed and laughed anxiously. ' _Yippie..'_

...

After class had finished, Takao went in and finally had introduced one of his closest (teamate as well) to Ashley.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kenny. My name is Ashley— I mean, I know I—I said my name earlier a—and all but just to be sure that you remember my name like— I—I mean why wouldn't you—"

"Ashley."

"L—Like my name isn't that hard and—"

Takao rolled his eyes and gently bobbed Ashley's head; finally causing her to stop stammering with her words. Sighing, he had his eyes closed and shook his head.

Seriously, after three years of being seperated from his young twin sister, to think she still stuttured her words and was still as anxious as ever. That's Ashley, alright.

Opening his eyes, Takao said; "Ashley, you were babbling your words again. Seriously..."

Ashley only yelped and had teary eyes from the corner of her sight, eyes closed while grabbing on her head; Lower lip quivering.

Like Takao mentioned earlier, Ashley was still shy as ever and can be sometimes of a... crybaby too.

"O—ow..." She stuttered.

Takao sighed in aggravation and frowned. "Come on! I didn't even hit you, _that_ hard!"

"I—It doesn't matter...!" Ashley puffed her cheeks and was looking like she was about to throw a fit.

And Takao wasn't a big fan when she did threw one. And he didn't wanted to be the one who even _caused_ it. Last time it did well... Let's just say it didn't had a happy ending for Takap.

Sniffling while having a small pout, Ashley huffed and turn away from Takao. Her expression changed as she continued where she left off in the introduction.

"Anyways... I'm glad to finally meet you, Kenny! I'm so glad that I finally get to meet one of Takao's companions during his journey! And his sidekick too!" Ashley chirped with a smile.

Kenny grinned and nodded. "Same goes here— Wait! Sidekick?!" he turned to Takao with a frown on his lip.

Takao had noticed this and averted his eyes from the two (mainly Kenny) while having his hands behind his back; whistling as if he wasn't paying attention to the two. (Also acting as if he didn't hear the rest)

"When was I ever your sidekick?!" Kenny spat out while his glasses move in motion from the frantic boy.

"Isn't that what you are? At least... That's what the postcards Takao sent me said..." Ashley said while tilting her head. Was Takao making things up when he sent those?

"Look! I even have one here. See?" Ashely took out a postcard from her backpack and even showed it to Kenny. "It says so right here." she pointed.

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _Today was awesome._

 _After finally getting a rematch against Giancarlo, I manage to beat that sucker down. Man was it a sweet victory! Although the part where his Sacred Beast kind of went against him in the middle of the battle, everything all turned out great! I even got help from my own sidekick, Kenny! You know? The one I mentioned to you on the letter from previous letters? Yeah, him. The one with the funny looking glasses. The one with the talking computer, Dizzi! Anyways, Italy is great and boy, are we the BBA Team in for a storm once we get an official match with the top bladers in Europe. Anyways, I miss and love you so much sis! I wish you could be here and share the same experience I am with Max, Rei, my sidekick, and Kai. Gotta go though, It's really late here and I'm tired so,_

 _With much love, Takao._

Kenny read the letter as Takao eyed it and quickly looked away before Kenny could catch his gaze. "Takao!"

"Kenny." Takao said.

"Why would you mention I'm your sidekick?! I may be short but I'm no sidekick!" Kenny was annoyed and looking not so pleased.

Takao furrowed his brows and shrugged. He knew this day was coming so he finally came out clean. "Fine... Yeah. Okay. I told Ashley you were my sidekick. Buuuuuuuuut! A sidekick who helped me fought and saved the world! Remember?"

Kenny only huffed. That Takao. Why he ought to—

"Uhm, Guys!" Ashley suddenly spoke while the two lads turned to her. "I didn't mean to start anything... But I'm just so happy I'm getting to meet Kenny!"

Kenny relaxed his shoulders and nodded. His features included brown hair and glasses and he was short. He carried a laptop around with him and he seemed to call it, "Dizzi" as Takao's post card mentioned.

"You never answered, do you still Beyblade?" Kenny asked out of the blue.

Ashley merely looked at Kenny and blinked. "Uhm... well, I still Beyblade but I haven't in a while since I left London."

Takao only stared at Ashley and titled his head.

Ashley stared back and batted her lashes at her brother. "What?"

Takao only shook his head.

Kenny just stared in awe but soon grinned. "Anyways, today's tournament should be a breeze for you Takao! Can't believe you'll have your first battle as the Beyblade Champion!"

By this, Ashley gasped and had her lips parted in awe. Takao's first battle as a champion... , She thought.

Ashley gazed at Tyson then averted her gaze. "Wow, a tournament to determine Takao's first opponent? I would actually kill to have that honor..." she murmured.

Takao, who didn't really caught what his sister murmured, said, "Yup! I honestly can't wait! The winner gets to battle me which is something I can't wait!"

Kenny sweatdropped, "Takao, you said that twice already in one phrase."

Takao scrunched his nose. "What?"

Kenny sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

Ashley only stayed quiet and gulped. But nevertheless, she tried to give her enthusiastic brother a small smile.

As the three were making their exit of the classroom, they were suddenly stopped in their tracks by none other than Hillary.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked while tapping her foot. She had a broom in her hand for some reason.

"Hilary? To the tournament of course." Takao replied.

Hilary only scoffed. "Well, last time I checked, You're on cleaning duty until you learn your lesson."

Ashley was confused while Kenny seemed to look frightened for some reason. "This can't be good..." she heard Kenny mumbled.

"Oh come on Hilary! Just this once? I promise I'll do this some other time." Takao pleaded which Hilary only snorted in respond.

"Please. I'm not letting you go to your stupid toy tournament until you clean up!" Hilary said while shoving the broom to Takao's visage.

"Whaaaaaaat? Kenny! Do something!" Takao pleaded as he was getting cornered by Hilary and the broom.

Kenny seemed anxious and suddenly, Ding! "Oh Uhm... I just remembered something! That I uh...— I had to do that thing. Yeah so, — Bye!" and with that, Kenny slid to the exit before he could get pulled along with Takao.

"Wait! Hold up! Kenny! You jerk!" Takao was in awe and turned to his one and last hope, "Sis!" he turned to Ashley with pleading eyes and the bluenette could only stare anxiously and gulped. What was she supposed to do now? Well, desperate time come for desperate measure.

With a deadpan stare, Ashley said, "I don't know you." and turned to walk and then dashing towards the exit, right behind Kenny's trails.

Takao couldn't believe this. Really. He could't. Why he ought to— "I swear to god when I get out of here you two are dead! Some friends you are son of a —"

Hilary then pushed Tyson the broom before he could even dare finish the sentence and Takao fell. Whiny tears streaming his face.

* * *

Ashley and Kenny finally arrived to the tournament just in time.

Ashley noticed some of the kids and teenagers there and they all seemed to have some type of device they were using.

Kenny also caught this as well.

"Wonder what they're using." Kenny questioned.

"I wonder that myself." Ashley agreed.

"Kenny!" The duo turned and were greeted by none other than President Daitenji himself.

"President Daitenji! What a nice surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you here." Kenny said with a wide grin.

"After hearing Kinomiya Takao would show, well I wouldn't miss this for the world my boy." Daitenji said with a chuckle. That's when he noticed Ashley. "Hm? Ah, you must be Takao's young sister, Ashley."

Ashley gasped. "Whoa—you know who I am?"

"Why yes. Takao has told me all about you and my, you both look the same."

By such praise and compliment, caused Ashley to get all shy and flustered. But all in all, was honored. "Well, it is truly an honor to meet you, Sir." she smiled and bowed her head.

Daitenji was taken a back by Ashley's formal manners but chuckled with a warm smile on his visage. "Oh please. No need to be so formal. You're Takao's sister and his friend too. You can just call me Daitenji."

Ashley looked up at Daitenji and stuttered out, "Re—really? I mean— if that's what you prefer, sir— I mean, Daitenji."

Daitenji chuckled once again at Ashley's stammering words. He found it cute.

"President Daitenji, what are those gadgets everyone is using?" Kenny asked.

"Oh those are called Beyblade Battle Analyzer. It's design to show a Beyblade's endurance and its status. They also come in fruit color." explained Daitenji.

Ashley nodded in understanding as she stared at several kids using the gadgets. "My what a remarkable device."

The three then proceeded to watch the tournament as it went on.

Ashley was getting worried. She looked around to see if Takao had finished his duties and would have finally arrived to the sight but no Takao.

 _'Hurry up, brother...'_

...

Takao was was wiping the floor of the classroom and sighed. He rested his palms on top of the broom stick as his chin then rested on his hands, leaning on his side while gazing at the window. He wasn't satisfied with the situation he was in. He's the world championships for pete's sake. He's not some school janitor. He didn't get why Hilary treated him like this. What was her deal anyways?

"Don't stop!" Hilary suddenly yelled out of nowhere.

Takao turned and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. You sure have a lot of free time. Don't you have anything else to do?" he asked while sweeping.

Hilary huffed and waved her hand. "Don't worry about me." she said while sitting on top of a desk. "I'm just carrying out my responsibility as class president."

Sweatdropping while making a face, Takao murmured. "Wow, really? We'll ain't you something special?"

That's when an idea struck him. Having his back turned to Hilary, Takao then yelped. That's when, "Gahhh! Ow ow ow ow! My appendix! Gah! It hurts!" he fell to the cold, hardwood floor. Holding onto his abdomen for dear life.

Hilary rose a brow. She wasn't buying this. "Could you be more obvious? You should go into acting!" she teased.

 _What kind of monster—_

"Ow ow! It's my liver! Yup— Ah, definitely my liver." Takao groaned and was moaning on the floor.

Hilary only stayed silent.

Takao groaned even louder and was moaning out and— was he crying? "It hurts! I—I'm gonna die..."

"No, you're lying! Really?" Hilary hopped off the desk and walked closer to Takao, a worry look on her. "Are you okay?"

She was about to lean down until Takao hold his hand up, slapping Hilary's hand away. "Don't touch me—! The pain! It hurts!"

Hilary backed away, looking scared for Takao's dear life and scurried out of the room. "This is bad! Miss Kincaid!"

As the sound of Hilary's footsteps weren't audible to one's ears, Takao suddenly became silent. He slowly got up. A small, devilish smirk suddenly plastered on his lip.

...

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the finals of the Super Akabono! Beyblade tournament! The rules are simple! It's a one round match! The winner will be given the right to battle Super Akabono special guest, Kinomiya Takao, the world champion!"**

The crowd had bursted into cheers, excitement rising.

Ashley and Kenny had witnessed something truly incredible.

Ashley was just too in awe to even take in what had occurred.

A mysterious person who called themselves Mister X was wearing a rather long cloak and a hoodie that covered most of his face.

Ashley only batted her lashes at the mysterious stranger. She felt like she oddly seen the stranger from before, but where?

That's when it hit her.

 _London_. Right before she left. Ashley was encountered by a stranger in a cloak and was challenged to a duel.

 _On her way to the airport, she was encountered and was stopped by a voice calling her name._

 _"Kinomiya Ashley." The figure stood on top of a lightning poll and was looking down at Ashley._

 _Ashley blinked and before she could even think of saying anything, the stranger then lashed down from the poll and everything had went in slow motion before Ashley's eyesight. she had turned as the individual turned around swiftly and came face to face with her._

 _Blonde streaks visible from the individual._

That's right. The stranger was a girl.

That's odd though. Mister X didn't seem to look like a girl. And their voice was way deeper. But the eyes, a flashback between the girl's pupils appeared and Ashley looked intently at Mister X, chewing her lower lip.

 _Their eyes are the same._

Overall, Mister X had won the semi finals and he will soon face Takao, the world champion.

"Oh no! Takao is late! Where can that boy be?!" Kenny was freaking out and was babbling and ranting about how Takao was late and how it wasn't the first time something like this occurred.

Ashley only stared at Kenny with her head tilted. "Kenny, don't worry. I'm sure my big brother will show up."

Kenny suddenly stopped ranting and stared at Ashley, who had a far innocent look and he couldn't help but to feel his face slightly heating up. _'Cute.'_ he thought but then rapidly shook his head.

Ashley smiled. "Besides, knowing my bother, he'll do just about anything to be here."

 _Ever wonder if twin telepathy ever worked?_

Well, just in a matter of seconds, the duo's names are being called out. Hence, a very familiar voice was heard. "Kyoujyu! Ashley!"

The two said latter's turned and saw Takao dashing towards them.

"Takao! What time do you think is it?" Kenny asked rather impatiently yet half relieved.

"Like you can talk! You both ditched me, remember?!" Takao accused, which made Ashley and Kenny shrunk from their spots.

Takao laughed and patted Kenny's back. "And relax, Kyouju. I did what I had to do."

This caused Kenny and Ashley to blink.

Just what could Takao mean by that?

...

 _Meanwhile, back at school..._

Hilary was furious. She was growling and was ready to snap a neck. "Takao!"

In front of Hilary was a drawing of Hilary, standing on top of students (who seemed to be knocked down) with a broom in her hand, and a caption at the top that said, _'Your Highness Class President, HA HA HA !'_

Hilary grew daggers, steam rising to her ears. "You're not getting away with this! He's going to be stuck cleaning toilets and rabbit cages for the next month!"

Miss Kincaid, who was dragged to the class, stood next to Hilary and giggled at the drawing. Clearly Takao was very creative and imaginative. "Oh my. How artistic." She said.

Hilary only pulled her hair and screamed. "Miss Kincaid!"

...

 _Now back at the tournament..._

"Don't blame me for what happens later." Kenny sighed with a nervous look on his face.

Ashley was quite in shock and had her hand on her lip.

Of all the things Takao had ever done, this has gotta be the worse right?

"Hey I'm here aren't I? So what's the problem?" Takao asked with a frown.

"The problem is that we'll get detention for the rest of the year!" Kenny panicked.

Takao didn't seemed to mind and crossed his arms. "Hey. Not my fault you two left me all alone. If I go down, I'm dragging you both with me. That's how life works."

Both Ashley and Kenny slumped as they looked gloomy.

"But anyways don't worry too much, Kyoujyu. So who am I up against anyways?" Takao asked eagerly, obliviously ignoring the technician and the twin sister's sudden gloomy auras.

Kenny just sighed as the two returned to their normal state.

Kenny stared at Ashley as she returned the gaze. The two stayed silent before nodding.

"Takao... about your opponent..." Kenny started.

"Yeah?" Takao asked.

Before Kenny could finish, they were suddenly interrupted.

"Takao! Glad you made it! I was wondering where you were." Daitenji greeted Takao with a smile.

"Oh hey, old man!" Takao greeted back. "Wouldn't miss this for the world. I am the world champion after all!"

Oh Takao and that ego of his. Kenny and Ashley sweatdropped.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The time for the final match is about to begin!"** The announcer exclaimed.

"Wish me luck!" Takao suddenly said as to which Ashley perked up.

"Takao wait do you—" before she could finish, Takao had made his way down to the dish with his launcher and Beyblade ready.

Kenny looked as Ashley. "Is something wrong, Ashley?"

Ashley had her hand sorta reached out for Takao and retrieved her hand slowly. Her lids lowered and she seemed to look like she regretted something. "No... It's nothing."

 _'Nothing... Yeah. That's not it. You want something more. You want to be his first as you want him to be your first opponent too. But...'_

 **"The winner of the world championship and Akebono City's hero, Kinomiya Takao! Thanks for your passionate, heartwarming battles in Russia! You're pride of the city!"**

The crowd cheered.

Ashley and Kenny stared at the two bladers who finally met down the match.

Ashley only looked down and didn't seemed all interested anymore. She seemed less excited. Having her hands in her laps, she slowly made a fist.

Kenny noticed this. "Ashley?"

Ashley looked at Kenny and tried to smile. That's right, this was Takao's first match as the world Champion. She should be cheering for her twin brother.

 _'Good luck, Tyson'_

 **"Well then, let me introduced him one more time! He won the main tournament, and skillfully made his way up to Takao! Mister X!"**

Takao eyed at his opponent. So this was his opponent? ' _Well, he certainly doesn't have much of a fashion sense now does he? Jesus. Did his mother dressed him? I'd be embarrassed as—'_

"Sorry for making you wait so long." apologized Takao, grinning

Mister X only smirked. "I thought you were going to bail because you were too scared."

"What?!" Takao didn't understood what he meant and blinked. Nevertheless, he simply ignored it and laughed. "You look serious but you've sure got a sense of humor!"

That's when the countdown began.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

The two launched their Beyblades to the dish, making a loud clashing noise.

Takao was taken back slightly.

Mister X was quiet strong.

Takao felt like as if the battle was in his favor.

Dragoon was slamming against Mister X's blade head on.

But then, suddenly, Mister X's blade began to dodge each one of Takao's attacks.

As if it were nothing.

"Kinomiya Takao. You're not good as they say. You won't beat my bey with attacks like those." Mister X said.

Tyson only narrowed his eyes. "What? You making fun of me?"

Dragoon continued to miss attacks on the opponent.

"Darn." Takao tsk'ed.

"I think there's a thing or two I need to teach you. You can't win with your own strenght!" Mister X, arms crossed.

"What?!" Takao scoffed. "I won't lose to you! Come on! Dragoon!"

Sighing, Mister X only chuckled and showed a glint in his eyes.

Then, Mister X's blade started to glow.

Everything happened so fast.

All a blur.

By a bright light.

Then, the whole crowd went silent.

Ashley was in a state of shock as well as Kenny.

But the one who was more in shock was Tyson. Because, right by his side, rested Dragoon. Motionless.

"If you want revenge, I'll take yoy on whenever you want." and with that, Mister X turned and walked away with a smirk.

"I can't believe it. Takao lost...?" Kenny finally spoke.

Ashley didn't say anything, as she watched her brother fall to his knees.

"Whoa!" Dizzi started. "Talk about awkward. I couldn't read his status well. But, poor kid."

Poor Takao indeed, but this just isn't right, Ashley thought. She looked from her brother to where Mister X headed out. Just what were his objectives? Just what did he wanted from Takao?

Ashley then heard Takao say something. Head turning and gazing down at Tyson, Ashley could only hear her brother say this and honestly,

Her heart felt.

 _"My Dragoon... H—how... Impossible!"_

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Feel free to review!** \- obeliskprima

...


	3. Chapter 3: Riddle of the Blade Hunters

**enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the Beyblade series, nor any ost or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

It was really hard to comprehend. Really. Takao losing and was defeated by a stranger in a cloak.

And honestly, Tyson was feeling devastated.

 _"I think there's a thing or two I need to teach you. You can't win with your own strenght!" Mister X said, arms crossed._

 _And with that, Mister X had knocked out Dragoon out of the stadium._

"I can't believe that I lost!" Takao yelled out of the blue.

Ashley only sighed and shook her head.

Then Ashley whimpered as Tyson screamed. ' _Oh Grandfather_ ,' she thought.

 _'Takao better hurry and get up for school.'_

Ashley went to grab her jacket and everything else on. She went to grab her book bag as Takao finally got up and went to get dressed.

 **...**

 **Episode Three:** _ **The Mysterious Blade Hunters**_

Meanwhile, Kenny was still analyzing the battle between Takao and Mister X.

"Watch it on the typing there, Kyoujyu." Dizzi spoke while Kenny only ignored her.

"Takao really lost huh?" A kid suddenly said. Kenny looked up as the kids continued to gossip the match.

"That's what I heard."

"I knew he wouldn't hold the title."

"Here's the video of yesterday. It's the only one I could get." Dizzi said.

But again, Kenny ignored her since he had about enough of the students bad mouthing Takao's latest match.

Having enough of the insults indirecting towards his friend, Kenny turned his head towrds the group of kids. "That's enough already!" he suddenly exclaimed while slamming his hands on his desk.

This caused the students to turn and look at him. He was causing a scene. Which isn't something Kenny did. Like _ever_.

"We all know Takao lost. Completely destroyed, even. But have any of you thought about how Takao feels? I'm sure he's hurt. As a champion member of the BBA, as the boy who stood on top of the world, he lost some no-blader! I'm sure he's shocked beyond belief. So please, don't talk about yesterday's match in front of Takao" pleaded Kenny while averting his gaze down.

"Understood."

"We'll be careful."

The bell than rang and Miss Kincaid walked in the classroom and greeted the students with a smile.

It's funny because class started and Ashley and Takao are nowhere to be found.

Kenny started to panic.

It's normal for Takao to be late but come on, now Ashley? Takao shouldn't be dragging his sister and taker her the same path he is.

Ashley and Takao were running through the halls and of course the bell had rung but who's fault was it that they're late? Takao of course but would Ashley admit it? No. Why? Because she's a good sister and wouldn't blab on her brother like that. No she isn't like that at all. She should be but she isn't.

Takao opened the door to the classroom and yelled, "I'm safe!" he slid in as if he done a home-run.

Ashley and Takao had stopped to catch their breaths since the two ran straight from home to school, without making any stops— actually that's a lie.

 _"Takao. Please, we're going to be late." said a very anxious Ashley._

 _Takao walked out of the tea shop and waved his hands at Ashley. "Ah, relax. We'll only be late by a couple of minutes so what's the rush?"_

 _Ashley widen her eyes and was almost exaggerating on Takao. "Takao, please! I've never been late for class ever in my entire life and I don't really want to start now."_

 _Takao only yawned and ignored his sister. He then handed Ashley a huge cup with a straw already in and a small concha. "Here. Just take this. It's your favorite you know. Bubble tea and all. Look, see I got one too!" exclaimed Takao who showed Ashley his own mega cup with a wide grin._

 _Ashley widen her eyes then slumped. There's no point into knocking some sense into Takao._

"You are late!" yelled Hilary. "I swear to god I can't tolerate you being late but there's no need for you to drag your sister into being late too!"

Takao scoffed. "What's the problem, Hilary?! We're here, aren't we?!"

And the two were at it again. They began to bicker back and forth and Ashley was stuck in the middle. A sweatdrop on her. How did life ended up like this for her? The mystery is yet to be solved.

And heck, Miss Kincaid was already hiding behind her desk.

Then, something strange happened.

Takao backed away from Hilary and laughed?

Ashley was confused by this sudden action and so was Kenny. Just what could have been so funny? In all honesty, I'm sure everyone was just as confused and were expecting Takao to yell or scream but no.

Nothing like that happened. Instead...

With a snort, Takao finally admitted, "Yup, I lost." He shrugged. "And a loss is a loss. But next time, I'm definitely going to win. That's all I'm thinking about right now." he declared with a fist in mid air.

Hilary didn't looked pleased in the slightest but the whole class cheered.

Ashley couldn't help but to admire her brother's determination. Now if it were her who had lost, she would cry and sulk for like a week or even a month or forever but no, her brother wasn't like that (at least that's what she assumes I mean she wasn't with him for his world tour tournament) and that's what she admired about him. She couldn't help but to smile at her brother.

...

During lunch, Ashley, Kenny and Takao all went to the top of the school's rooftop to have their lunch there.

Takao was hogging all his food while Ashley was slowly picking on her lunch.

Meanwhile, Kenny continued to analyze Takao's match against the stranger but with no luck, still couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Nothing." he said with a sigh.

Takao ignored Kenny and grabbed Kenny's bowl of untouched rice. "Mind if I eat that, no? Thanks Kyoujyu." he began to munch down as Kenny groaned.

Ashley stayed silent while slowly taking a piece of her own rice and slowly taking it to her mouth. ' _Should I tell them? Could this be a coincidence? Maybe but..'._ she was debating in her head if she should confessed to Kenny and her brother about her weird encounter just before she left London. ' _What if...'_

...

 _Somewhere in the streets of New York..._

A young boy was so happening to take a small stroll. Listening to some jams on his headset which were brand. Beats.

The boy was so in tune, he barely noticed a presence nearing him.

But that's when he came to a stop when someone tapped his shoulder.

The boy turned and noticed it was a stranger in a long hooded cloaked. With a hood on too so their face was merely covered. "Hm?" the boy blinked pulling his headset down to his neck.

"You're Max, right? The world champion?" The stranger asked.

This caused Max to blink. Their voice sounded so feminine. Almost like the one who encountered— Actually never mind. No spoilers please! But anyways, Max assumed the stranger was a girl hence the voice that proved it.

"Yeah, do you need something?" Max said oddly all cheerful.

"Could you do me a favor?" the girl started.

"An autograph? My pleasure." smiled Max, flashing wink and rubbing his head sheepishly.

"No. Could you have a battle with me, please?" the girl said as she holds up her Beyblade.

The two then ended up in an abandoned storage facility room. A garage? Someplace like that. Or maybe some kind of labs. Since there were cameras around.

"Please." the girl asked with a low voice.

"Okay. But I don't hold back against the ladies." Max chuckled, grinning at the girl.

Max got his launcher readied along with his Draciel and smirked. "Then, here we go." he challenged

The match then started as the two launched their Beyblades to the dish.

Everything seemed to be going well at first.

As though the battle seemed to be in Max's favor and all.

But that's when the unthinkable started. A funny feeling.

And that's when a bright light shone.

 _'No way!'_

...

 _Somewhere in a small village in China..._

"Relax your wrists a little more, and pull as hard as you can." Rei said to a small boy.

Rei was teaching some students that pleaded him to teach them some new Beyblade moves and such.

The way of Beybattles.

Rei was back home in China and was he enjoying his stay there. He then heard one of the children calling his name.

Rei turned and headed to where a small commotion was and noticed a figure dressed in a long cloak with their good on them.

A challenger?

The stranger then took out his launcher and Rei already gotten the message.

The two both aimed their launchers and started the countdown.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

And the Beyblades clashed almost so perfect.

So fixated in the battle, all was going well for Rei.

But that's when it happened.

The stranger's blade was glowing and a bright light shone.

Rei could only gasp.

...

Kenny walked out of the PC shop and sighed. "I still don't understand. Dizzi is alright but why can't she read the data well?" he pondered out loud.

Kenny began to walk down the street until,

He suddenly spotted Mister X.

"It's him." Kenny whispered out loud, all while adjusting his glasses. He then started to follow Mister X's trails from behind without him being caught as a stalker. I mean he wasn't. He was just curious into what Mister X was planning anyways.

Kenny was about to cross the street but that's when a black van came to a halt in front of him. He stumbled back and fell.

Two men in the van with black suits and spectacles snickers and scurried off.

Kenny got up and saw Mister X in no sight.

"That was my best chance..." sighed Kenny.

...

Afterwards, Ashley, Kenny and Takao all gathered by the river.

Kenny was just finishing telling Ashley and Takao about his encounter with Mister X and how he lost him.

Takao seemed to take it all in until he screamed in frustration. He then got up and got to his knees and began to... do push ups?

Ashley only stared at Takao like he's gone crazy but she stayed silent. She couldn't help but to giggle.

There was beeping noise coming from Dizzi. "Heads up, Kyoujyu. You got an email."

Turns out, it was an email from Max, with an attached file.

Ashley silently 'ohhh' and batted her lashes at Kenny. "Max? From the BBA team?" she asked.

"Yup! Right now he's in New York with his mom." Takao inquired. "So what did he sent you?" He asked Kenny.

 _Takao, Kyoujyu, listen to this._

 _We've got incredible opponents on our hands. My Draciel lost in an instant. Some rrandom girl in a cloak challenged me to a Beybattle and won! I don't know how she did it, but she did._

The three gathered to see Kenny's screen as Dizzi played the attached file to the email.

The Beyblade seemed to be doing the same thing like Mister X's blade.

Max lost the match too like it was nothing.

Ashley nodded and slumped back, her fingers above her lower lip.

 _'This couldn't be a coincidence? No it couldn't be. She's not the same person as the one I encountered right?'_ Ashley pondered. "Whoa..." was all she managed to whisper.

Takao was getting mad and all he could do was scream in annoyance. Nothing seemed to be making any sense.

* * *

The next day, Ashley was in the middle of taking notes of the lesson of the day. She looked at her brother from her side.

Takao was sleeping in class. He looked cute to Ashley and she couldn't help but to smile. She turned her gaze to the board and started to pondered.

All Ashley could think about was the situation her brother and Max were in. She can't say for sure if she should be a part of the situation. Besides, she did declined the challenger back in London.

Did she ruined her chances of a lifetime of adventure? Afraid so. If she wasn't so selfish and had accepted the challenger to a duel then she could've had wild ride with her brother like he did in the world tour with the BBA team.

Ashley sulked and slumped her head down to her arms. Why did she declined? Maybe if she had accepted then maybe she would've been a help to her brother and Kenny and to Max but no.

Hilary rose her hand up as Miss Kincaid has asked for the answer to the problem she had put up on the board.

Everything was silent and Ashley had her eyes closed for a moment until...

"I don't get it!" Takao suddenly sat up from his nap and screamed, causing everyone to look at him.

Ashley jolted up and stared at Takao, who looked at all the eyes glued to him and he suddenly shrunk back to his seat.

"No one asked you, Takao!" Hilary remarked.

Takao swallowed, sweatdropping and blinked.

"Were you sleeping in class again?" Hilary narrowed her eyes in suspicious.

"No, you see, uhm..." Takaa rubbed his head sheepishly and laughed nervously.

...

After school, Ashley, Kenny and Takao sat outside of the school's entrance steps and were discussing the situation.

Suddenly Kenny's mother showed up, looking quite annoyed. "By the way, there's mail waiting for you back home. From someone named, Rei?"

Ashley's pupils shrunk and gasped silently. _'Rei Kon?'_

"It's not everyday we get a letter from him." Takao said.

Kenny too wondered that and Ashley seemed to be in a daze and wondering that herself too.

Out of nowhere, Hilary and a bunch of girls surrounded the three. They were all carrying cleaning supplies with them.

Ashley shrunk and sweatdropped. This can't be good.

Takao rose a brow. "What do you want?" he asked into which only Hilary glared at him and pointed a broom directly at him, as if it were an actual weapon.

Takao stumbled back and fell.

"Can't you tell? We're going to make you clean every last nook and cranny." Hilary declared.

Takao blinked but could only gulp. His face then seemed to go pale. "Uhhh..." at a lost for words, Tyson turned to Ashley and Kenny and boy, Déjà vu right? "A little help?"

Kenny turned away and looked unsure. "Uhm... Sorry! There's a letter waiting for me!" and with that, he scurried off before he could be dragged along with Takao on cleaning duty.

Takao huffed but turned to his last hope. "Sis?"

Ashley turned paled. She awkwardly scratched her cheek and sighed. ' _Forgive me'._ Boy, she ran. She ran from the scene and abandoned her brother. And what's even worse, she didn't made up an excuse like the last time.

"Ashley! Ashley! You— Ashley! What kind of sister are you?!" Takao screamed as his sister fled for her dear life.

...

Ashley ran and ran until she reached to a park not so far from campus. She tried to catch her breath from all the running she did. She went to reach her book bag and took out a water bottle that was pink with white hearted-outline pattern. She took a gulp and finally placed her bottle back in her back.

The sun was shining brightly and Ashley had to shield her eyes from the sun with her arm. She then looked down and realized that she was all alone.

Right, she left Takao.

Ashley sighed and couldn't help but to feel guilty for abandoning her brother like that with those girls.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came by and Ashley had to close her eyes for a brief moment to not get any dirt in her eyes.

Once the gust had stopped, she opened her eyes and Ashley couldn't believe her sight.

Standing in front of her, was none other than him, Mister X himself.

Ashley didn't know what to do. She slowly backed away and gulped.

The boy only looked at Ashley with his green-tealed eyes of his. "Where's your brother?" Mister X asked with a demanding tone.

Ashley didn't responded. She wasn't sure how to respond. She felt hopeless.

Ashley gulped but tried to look tough. She looked at Mister X with her arms crossed now. "Brother? You mean, my brother?"

Mister X rose a brow. "Yeah, Kinomiya Takao. Where is he?"

Ashley tilted her head. "I'm sorry but he doesn't have any business with you. You'll need to make an appointment with him. He's got clients to deal with right now." she said a-matter-factly while eyeing at Mister X up and down.

The boy sweatdropped, _'What is this?'_ he thought.

"Ashley." He said

Ashley only hummed in response as Mister X continued.

"Where is Takao?" He demanded once again.

Ashley still had that business woman immitation still being portrayed. "Sorry. Your call couldn't be taken. Please wait until you hear your number is called."

Mister X didn't know what was happening. "Hn." Can be heard from him.

...

Kenny finally got home and ran up to his room. He grabbed the letter that his mother mentioned to him earlier and began to read it.

 _Kyoujyu,_

 _Sorry that this is how I contact you after this long. After returning to China, I suffered my first defeat. I went up against a boy without knowing his name or where he was from. I'll admit I let my guard down. But that's when, I felt a strange force that I had never felt before._

Kenny read the letter over and over again. He sat on his bed and lay down.

So Rei was also targeted too?

Kenny didn't understood what this could all mean.

...

"Wait!"

Meanwhile, Takao was trying to run away from the hoards of his classmates that were girls, including running away from Hilary.

"Like hell I'll wait!" Takao yelled.

"Just give up already!" Hilary shouted.

"You give up!"

The mob of girls continued to chase Takao all over.

"You don't know when to quit!" Takao sprinted through town and he was starting to lose his breath. He hid behind an alley and all seemed to be a coast and clear.

"Found you!"

 _Spoke too soon..._

Takao screeched and ran away from Hilary. He dashed until he came to reach towards a park.

Takao caught a familiar face.

It was Ashley.

Takao walked closer to Ashley and realized that she wasn't alone. There was someone with her. He wonder just who Ashley was with. That's when he recognized the cloak.

It was Mister X.

Ashley continued to look at Mister X up and down as Mister X looked away... shyly and cleared his throat.

Ashley didn't know how much longer she had to pull this tough act.

"Ashley?"

 _Oh thank god..._

Ashley dropped her arms and the weight of her shoulders was lifted. She turned to her brother with a relieved expression on her face. "Takao!" she said with the sound of relief in her tone.

Mister X silently sighed in relieved too. He was feeling all awkward and he was thanking the heavens that Takao showed up.

Takao walked by her side and smiled. He then eyed at Mister X and there was no doubt about it. It was him alright.

Takao and Mister X only stared at one another and he could only smile. "We meet again, mystery boy."

Ashley stared at Takao but then she went up front, arms crossed once again as she put on that businesswoman act. "Excuse me."

Mister X look away from Takao. "Hm?"

Ashley eyed at mystery boy (as Takao would call him). "In order for you to have a rematch with my brother, I need you to state your name and business."

Takao blinked as so did Mister X.

Mister X stiffened. "It's Ozuma."

"Ozuma?" Takao and Ashley whispered.

Standing behind the twins, Hilary blinked, and whispered, "Takao?"

A gust of wind came as there was only silence.

...

 _In the meantime..._

Dizzi kept on crashing while Kenny was still trying to study Max's battle. "Come on Dizzi. Don't crash on me now." he said.

That's when Kenny noticed something off about Max's opponent and Mister X's blades. "Hm? What is this?" he asked out loud.

"Dizzi, try this." Kenny said and started to type and zoomed in on the spinning top.

Dizzi was complaining about doing a comparison and analyzing both videos. "Would you like fries with that too?" she said sarcastically.

You know, Kenny would like to go for some fries. Yeah, frying up Dizzi's chip if she doesn't cooperate—

"Hmm, there's something more. Like a mysterious force inside of it. Hmm, I think I almost got it." Kenny began to type some more. "Please don't crash on me Dizzi. Just wait... until I finish this analysis." he pleaded.

"It's getting real hot here." Dizzi began to sound all static and the screen was getting static as well. "I found it!" Kenny exclaimed as he fell back on his chair then got up.

"I can't believe it!" Kenny looked up at the screen, shocked.

"This is a sacred beast! Was he controlling an invisible Sacred Beast?!" gasping, Kenny stood on his feet and gasped. "Takao! Oh I hope Takao and him don't cross or Dragoon will turn to dust. I gotta tell him before I'm too late!"

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **feel free to review!** \- obeliskprima


	4. Chapter 4: The Unseen Holy Bit Beast

**enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the Beyblade series, nor any ost or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Four:** _ **The Invisible Sacred Beast**_

Takao and Mister X only stared at one another and he could only smile. "We meet again, mystery boy."

Ashley stared at Takao but then she went up front, arms crossed once again as she put on that businesswoman act. "Excuse me."

Mister X look away from Takao. "Hm?"

Ashley eyed at mystery boy (as Takao would call him). "In order for you to have a rematch with my brother, I need you to state your name and business."

Takao blinked as so did Mister X.

Mister X stiffened. "It's Ozuma. I'm here for another rematch against your brother." was his reply.

"Ozuma?" Takao and Ashley whispered.

Standing behind the twins, Hilary blinked, and whispered, "Takao?"

Takao stared at Ashley in awe as she smiled and nodded.

 _'So his name is Ozuma,'_ thought Ashley. "Well, Ozuma, guess there's no point in calling you mystery boy or cloak boy." she cooed sweetly.

Mister X looked between Ashley and Takao.

Takao only sweatdropped but at least Ashley got Ozuma to confess his name and business (sort of?).

A gust of wind came as there was only silence.

Ashley then put off the businesswoman act and noticed Hilary nearing them and she stood by Ashley. "Who is this guys?" whispered Hilary, her eyes reflecting worried. "It's getting too tensed..."

Ashley averted her eyes a little and pursed her lips.

Sighing, Hilary's eyes showed somewhat intruiged and smiled. "I can't say I'm not a fan, though."

Ozuma was getting ready for battle.

"Ozuma, Ozuma, Ozuma, Ozuma..." Takao repeatedly said with a stern expression.

"Huh?" Ozuma blinked.

"You're the first one to beat the world champion. Now I can remember your name!" Takao said, grinning.

Ozuma couldn't help but to feel flatter. He had to smirk. "What an honor."

Then a couple of kids can be heard running towards the park to witness the rematch. "Looks like they're going to have a rematch!"

...

Kenny dashed out his room and was running down the stairs until he tripped and fell down the stairs and landing on his back.

"Son I told you not to run the stairs." Kenny heard his dad scolding him.

"Yeah I know." Kenny said while running out the shop. "See you later!"

As Kenny got out, he screeched and his mother screeched too, making his mother come to a halt on her bike. "Please watch out, Mother!" he yelled then dashed past her.

"Maybe you should watch out!" Kenny's mother said but Kenny only ignored her.

Kenny only hoped he wasn't too late.

"Kyoujyu!"

Kenny stopped and turned. "Ladies!" he said.

It was the girls from before.

"Where's Takao?" Kenny asked.

"You see, he escaped again." one said.

"Escaped to where?" Kenny asked.

"That's what we want to know!"

"Oh! Good timing, Kyoujyu. You can take Kinomiya's place."

A broom was shoved right into Kenny's face and he could only back away. He turned and smiled uneasily. "That's not what I—"

Suddenly, another voice can be heard.

"Hilary caught up to him!"

"Where?" asked a girl.

"At the park! Takao is facing off against some guy in a weird cape! And Ashley is there too!"

Kenny perked at the mention of rematch, cape, and Ashley and gasped. He didn't wasted no time and started to run.

 _'Oh no I'm too late!'_

...

"Takao is fighting again!"

Many children have gathered around to watch Takao and Ozuma face off.

Hilary couldn't lie and say she wasn't excited.

"We've got ourselves an audience, so why don't we get started?" Takao said, his launcher ready.

"You're going to do it this time right? Get serious!" Ozuma exclaimed.

"What?! You don't have to tell me, cause I'm always serious!" Tyson proclaimed.

"Go, Takao!"

"Beat that weirdo in one blow!"

Everyone was cheering and getting pumped up for the rematch between Mister X— Well now known as Ozuma against Takao.

"Count on me! I would love to see anyone try to stop me!—" Before Takao could launch his blade...

"Time out!"

Takao fell and Kenny was running towards the crowd then stood by Ashley.

"Takao, we need to talk." Kenny said.

Frowning up at Kenny, Takao grunted. "Don't ruin the mood."

"Just listen to me." Kenny grabbed Takao and dragged him behind some playground equipment.

Ashley had her lips parted and tilted her head. She wasn't sure if she should...?

"Running away?" Ozuma said nonchalantly.

Tyson turned to eye over his shoulder, grinning sheepishly. "No! Just hold up!"

Ozuma sighed and turned to gaze at Ashley.

Ashley felt a gaze on her and stared back.

The two locked eyes and Ashley felt uneasy. She slowly shrunk back and had her hands behind her back.

"I—I should— uhm," Ashley bit her lower lip and glided her feet on the ground in an innocent manner. "G—go check on them. Please excuse me!" she then scurried to where Kenny and Takao where.

"Listen to what?" asked Takao impatiently. "We were just getting to the good part!"

"I came to tell you something important." Kenny inquired.

"Can't you tell me after I beat him?" Takao mentioned, frowning.

Ashley blinked and sighed. "Ignore him Kenny. Please proceed."

Takao looked at Ashley wide eyed. "Hmph! Fine." He finally gave in.

Ashley smiled but almost forgot. She slowly poked her head out and said, "Don't worry! Takao will be there in a minute!" she said to Ozuma, who only stared at her and sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Ozuma felt his face flushed and sighed. "What the— heck?"

Kenny opened his laptop and showed the two twins the files from both Takao and Max's match that he sent them. "Watch this. This is the result of my image analysis. There's a Sacred Beast coming from Ozuma's bey."

Ashley only blinked and nodded. She didn't really understood it at first but it seemed interesting. Wait— What? How? Is there such thing?

Takao and Ashley looked at one another and even Takao was just as surprised as Ashley was.

"Takao?"

Eye brow twitching, Takao groaned. "Damn! That's low!"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that Rei and Max were beaten the same way!" Kenny said.

"Wow. Might as well admit your heads were slammed." Dizzi retorted.

"Slammed huh?" Takao grabbed Dizzi from Kenny's possession and was about to break his laptop but Kenny quickly took it from his grasp.

"W—what are you doing? That's my laptop!" Kenny yelled.

Tyson laughed. "Sorry."

Ashley only pursed her lips at the scene. Leave it to Takao turning into Godzilla under a second. "S—so Takao, what will you do?" she asked.

"Isn't is obvious? Up until now I didn't think he had the power to call out a Sacred Beast. But now that I know he can, it means I don't have to pull any punches!" Takao said, gazing at his beyblade.

Ashley was impressed. Even her face said so.

Who knew Takao had a brain, not that she thought like that, mostly Kenny thought of that.

Takao walked back to the field with confidence.

Ashley and Kenny both look at one another then gazed back at Takao. They could only hope he would win.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Takao apologized as he stood a few feet away from Ozuma.

"Are you ready now? Ready to get serious?" Ozuma asked

"Yeah, thanks to you." Takao smiled, clutching to his beyblade.

Then, the countdown started.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

 **[Let's Go Beybladers!**

 **Let's rip it through the sky!**

The battle seemed to be going well in Takao's favor.

 **[Let's go Beybladers**

 **Let's rip, let's fly!]**

Dizzi said she couldn't detect no invisible bit beast yet.

 **[We will fight, anyone who dares us,**

 **We'll never give up, no one can compare us,]**

Dragoon clashed onto Ozuma's bey.

 **[We're unpredictable, like stormy weather,**

 **We'll rip, slip, kick, light as feather,]**

"That's it! Keep attacking and don't stop!" shouted Takao.

 **[We will knock you crashing out of bounds.]**

Suddenly Ozuma's bey started to glow and push Dragoon back.

 **[Let's go Beybladers,**

 **Let's battle to the end!]**

"Well? Is that all Dragoon can do?" Ozuma mocked Takao.

 **[Let's go Beybladers,**

 **We're the coolest of friends!]**

Suddenly a burst of wind came from the impact of the two bey's.

"There it is! Takao! He summoned his invisible Sacred Beast!" Kenny cried out.

"Pretty lethal." Ozuma chuckled.

Takao snarled. "Blow him away! This is the end! Come on out, Seiryu!" he commanded but— No response.

What is this? Dragoon wasn't coming out. "What's the matter, Seiryu?" Takao tried to call out once again and still, no response.

 **[Let's go Beybladers,**

 **Let's battle to the end!]**

Glancing up from his laptop, Kenny urged for Takao to hurry up.

 **[Let's go Beybladers,**

 **We're the coolest of friends!]**

"Seiryu!" Takao tried to call for his partner but still came to no avail.

 **[Let's go Beybladers,**

 **Let's rip it through the sky!**

 **Let's go Beybladers**

 **Let's rip, let's fly!]**

"End him!" Ozuma yelled and his bey glow brightly and then, the worst came, Ozuma had yet again defeated Takao.

 **[Bladers!]**

Once again, Takao has lost.

Ashley couldn't believe it. Her twin brother had lost once again. And what's worse, by the same person who defeated him without having to show his bit beast to the world.

Ashley then felt a droplet hit her cheek. She lifted her hand and droplets started to pour down. She went to reach for her umbrella inside her book bag. It was raining.

"I can't believe it. What happened...?" Takao fell to his knees as water splash from beneath.

Ozuma just stared with disappointment in his eyes and walked away.

Takao stood up and watched Ozuma.

"Takao!" Kenny cried out to him as Ashley only stared.

"Why didn't you call Seiryu? If you did, you could have fought him on even ground." Kenny said.

"It's not that I didn't call him, I _couldn't_!" Takao confessed, growling under his breath.

Ashley gaze caught two girls carrying Hilary, who looked ill for some reason. She seemed as though she was passing out. Her pupils returned to her brother who only sulked in his defeat. She only looked up from her brother, As the sun was covered by dark, grey clouds.

...

Takao was running late again.

And this time, Ashley wasn't being dragged this time. She left early without Takao. She actually thought he could use some rest after his match. She didn't really think he would actually go to class.

That's when Takao ran in class as the bell rung.

"Takao!" gasped Miss Kincaid.

"Late again, Takao?" teased a student.

"Stop right there. Not another word. I'm totally safe today. Because I made it into the classroom before the bell stopped ringing. Well Hilary? Got a problem with that?" Takao looked to where Hilary would normally sit but he noticed Hilary's seat was empty.

 _'Seemed like she caught a cold from yesterday. Poor Hilary.'_ thought Ashley as the class began to defend why Hilary is out.

Takao snickered since Hilary had got soaked in the rain and was even messing up her perfect attendance. "I bet the virus has bad taste if it went after Hilary!" he joked.

"Hey, Kinomiya! Who's fault do you think it is that she caught that cold?" asked a female student, frowning.

"Didn't you ditch your cleaning duty to battle tops against that boy in the cloak?" asked another.

Huffing, Takao crossed his arms and frowned. "You saying it's my fault?" he snorted, "She didn't have to watch my battle is she didn't want to."

"Takao, you should go to her house and check on her!" a boy suggested.

Gasping, covering her lips with her hands, Ashley's eyes dilated and internally squealed and had to agree. Of course, she decided to stay silent.

"You should bring her flowers too!" a girl said, as if she almost read Ashley's thoughts.

Takao blinked, eyes widening and scrunched his nose. "Wait, why should I—!"

"It's only fair!"

"You guys think so too, right?"

The whole class agreed, which Takao screeched and whimpered at the classroom's enthusiam.

"Uhm, I think I'd like to start class now, if that's okay..." Miss Kincaid said with the most kindest smile. "Takao, please take your seat—"

"—You see, that girl," interrupted Takao, startling Miss Kincaid, "didn't get a cold, maybe she's just late?" he then portraited an act as if sleeping. "I bet she's sleeping like a baby in her bed~!"

"Who's late, now?"

Takao gawked, and averted his gaze. "Hilary?"

Hilary walked through the door. "I would never oversleep like you. I just got some cold medicine from the nurse's office." she said with hands on her hips. "I'm fit as a fiddie! Sorry to disappoint."

Takao swalloed, and scoffed while glancing away from Hilary. "Dude, you don't have to be so perfect all the time."

"I'm not a 'dude', I'm a girl!" Hilary said, scaring Takao and proceeding to walk to her seat.

Takao sweatdropped, feeling like his life has flashed before his eyes. "No, that's pretty manly..." he murmured.

Ashley sighed and rested her chin on top of her hands. "I want to go to the nurse's office." she whispered.

...

A man watched a screen that displayed Takao's match against Ozuma which was recorded?

Well anyways, Takao yet again lost against the boy.

"How interesting." The man said as he intertwined his hands.

Two men in black suits with glasses then informed the leader that Takao wasn't able to summon his bit beast, Dragoon.

"Now that I know that they're after the Sacred Beasts too, we don't need an advantage anymore. Time for us to make our move. We can't let his stay ahead of us."

With that, the two men nodded and the leader only smirked.

* * *

Ashley, Kenny and Takao were on top of the school's roof top during lunch.

Takao was eating rather a lot. He has quite the appetite now doesn't he? He finished his lunch and even asked Kenny's for his lunch and Kenny just sighed.

"Take it." Kenny said which Takao gladly took it and ate the bowl of rice.

Ashley only stared with a small sweatdrop and just quietly ate hers.

She thought about the match between Takao and Ozuma. She still couldn't believe it.

Ozuma and the others, why are they targeting the BBA team? Well, that just begs the question even more, Was she also being targeted? If so, why?

Ashley then stopped as she looked down at her bowl. It just didn't made sense to her.

"Hm? Something wrong Ashely?" Takao asked.

Though it would be hard to comprehend what he said with his mouth full but since Ashley grew up with her brother, she understood him fluently.

Ashley scrunched her nose a little then sighed. She might as well no? She should confess to them since it's about time. "Takao. Kenny. T—there is something that I've been meaning to tell you." she started.

Takao blinked and finally finished his bowl of rice he took from Kenny.

Ashley looked up and sighed once again. "I—I too, have encountered an opponent similar to Ozuma and the others." she admitted.

Takao and Kenny gasped.

"What? Are you serious Ashley?!" Kenny asked surprised.

Ashley shrunk back and looked down at her bowl, nodding.

"Oops! Sorry. Didn't meant to startle you." Kenny quickly apologized.

"You idiot!" Takao poked Kenny's ribs. "Don't yell. You're scaring her!"

Kenny eyed Takao and mumbled. "Like you're one to talk."

Ashley only smiled slightly but continued, "Yes. But, I—It isn't what you expected to happen."

"What?! You won?!" Takao asked.

Kenny only glared at Takao. "Now look who's yelling?"

Takao slumped back. "Oops! Sorry. Continue please."

Ashley looked up at the sky, "It was after I left my dorm from London."

...

 _On her way to the airport, Ashley stopped by the millennium wheel. She looked at the beautiful sight. It was breathtaking. She didn't realized she was being watched. Step by step._

 _That's when the encounter happened. She was stopped by a voice calling her name._

 _"Kinomiya Ashley." The figure stood on top of a lightning poll and was looking down at Ashley._

 _Ashley blinked and before she could even think of saying anything, the stranger then lashed down from the poll and everything had went in slow motion before Ashley's eyesight._

 _The individual swiftly jumped down and landed smoothly._

 _Ashley had turned as the individual turned around swiftly and came face to face with Ashley._

 _Blonde streaks visible from the individual._

That's right. The stranger was a girl.

 _"Kinomiya Ashley. Young twin sister of the current World Champion, I challange you to a battle!" The woman had challeged Ashley, her index finger aiming at the blonde's opposite._

 _Ashley looked... fazed for a second there. Someone was actually willingly challenging her?_

Yet to this day, she still couldn't believe it. Someone was willing to beyblattle her!

Ashley was smiling as Kenny and Takao tried to regain Ashley's attention.

"Uhm? Hello? Earth to Ashley?" Takao snapped his fingers to Ashley's face. Which succeeded as she looked lost.

"W—what?" Ashley mumbled.

Takao sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What happens next?" Kenny asked rather eagerly.

Ashley nodded, finally understanding what was going on. "Oh, right."

 _Ashley was shocked and stood still. The stranger feminine had challenged Ashley. And to a beybattle?—_

"Uhm? Helloooooo! You told us that part already." Takao said bluntly.

Ashley blinked. "I—I did?" startled and embarrassed, her cheeks flared pink.

Kenny and Takao only nodded.

"O—oh." Ashley mouthed.

 _"H—how do you know my name?" Ashley had stuttered out._

 _The woman only chuckled lowly and have a smirk at Ashley. "Oh sweetie, let's not get there just yet. Right now all I'm asking is for you to have a little fun with me.~" the woman cooed her words._

 _Ashley had furrowed her brows yet still seemed phased by the sudden challenge._

 _Just who was this woman?_

 _"Come, Ashley.~" The woman flarred her cloak, now acquirring her gear. "Take off the mask and battle me."_

 _Ashley frowned. Mask? she became even more confused and did not understood what was really going on._

 _Even so, Ashley really didn't planned on battling anyone just yet. It wasn't that she was scared or anything. It's just that ever since she completed the beyblade courses at her school, she didn't really wanted to have a battle with just anyone. No, her true—_

 _Actually, she'll leave that part out._

 _Shifting her gaze to the ongoing wheel then gazed fixed on the blonde, Ashley now had a deadpanned expression. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can battle next time." with that, Ashley turned her heel and began to take her steps._

 _The woman, however, glared and did not looked pleased with the response she deserved. That's when a thought stroke her._

 _"Oh. I see. I understand." she started. "I mean, I get you're scared. Then again... you must not be as good as your brother is. You're only his shadow, after all.~"_

 _Oh that hit a spot alright._

 _The woman closed her lids and smirked mischievously then opened her green hues and stared at the back of Ashley's figure._

 _Ashley stopped on her tracks. Those words... they always had gotten to her. Always taunting her with that insult._

 _Griping on the handle of her luggage and swallowing her saliva, she turned around. What was surprising was that she had a smile on her profile. What she said next shocked the woman._

 _"Nice try. But I am not falling for your little trickery."_

 _With that being said, Ashley turned around and continued about her way to the airport._

 _The woman, however, didn't looked pleased a bit. Tightening her teeth, she gave Ashley a cold glare and pulled up her cloak, now overcasting a shadow; leaving no trace of the woman._

...

"And that's how it went." Ashley ended her little encounter story with one of the cloaks people. She took a sip of her kool-aid juice pack and made a 'boo' sound with her mouth.

Kenny and Takao stared at Ashley in awe.

"Wait," Kenny started. "You didn't accepted the challenge?"

"Hm? Oh no." Ashley replied casually. "I just... Well I just left the academy and it was all too sudden for me to have a duel. I rather wait for a more,"— Ashley eyed at Takao, —"Interesting opponent."

Ashley then laughed with no effort. "But, maybe If I did accepted her challenge, I might've been a help to my brother, Takao. Ah," she looked down and tried to smile. "I'm a fool."

Silence filled the air.

Takao stayed silent. He didn't knew his sister felt that way. But soon he embraced his young twin sister in a warming hug.

Ashley looked startled and looked up at Takao, confused.

"Hey. Don't sweat it sis! With you by my side and cheering me on, That's all I'll need. So... No need to keep putting yourself down."

Ashley's pupils glistened.

Takao seemed to always know a way to cheered Ashley up.

That's how it always was, ever since they were little, he would always tried to make Ashley smile whenever the young lass felt down.

Ashley batted her long lasses and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Takao."

...

As the day went by, Takao stayed home and trained with Grandpa on Ryushinken training.

Kenny is at home trying to do more research on Ozuma and the others.

In the meantime, Ashley was out having a nice relaxing walk.

It was evening already. She had her umbrella out to keep her protected by the sun.

People would find it weird that a girl would have her umbrella out when there's no rain pouring down. Nope. Not here. In here, we admire umbrellas.

Ashley looked around and was minding her own business. Right in front of her sight, she noticed Hilary and Kenny.

"Good evening, what are you guys doing here?" Ashley greeted them while walking up to the duo.

"Hey Ashely, I'm supposed to meet Takao here to help him with Seiryu." Kenny explained.

"And I was just taking a little walk." Hilary said to Ashley with a small smile.

Ashley nodded and smiled. "Oh. I see."

"What about you?" Kenny asked the bluenette.

Ashley made a thin line on her lip and thought. "Oh I too was also taking a little walk." she replied.

Then, Hilary spoke up, "Hey, since you both are here. Can I ask you something?" Hilary asked. Ashley and Kenny both turned to look at her. "So do you both know anything about the boy that Takao fought here the other day?"

"We haven't been able to." Kenny answered.

Ashley pursed her lips and nodded. "Seems like Takao has a new rival." she said.

Suddenly, a car screech was heard from behind the three.

They all turned and came across a black van.

They all screamed and all jumped out of the way before the van could even touch them.

Wow, Talk about driver error much?

Two men who had black suits came out and suddenly grabbed the three with brutal force.

"What are you doing?!" Kenny shrieked.

"Who are you people?" Hilary protested against the men that were trying to grab for Ashley and Kenny.

"Move!" the tall man said, shoving Hilary to the ground.

"Hilary—!" Ashley gasped only yelped once the men grabbed her. She had dropped her umbrella.

They were all thrown inside the black van.

Ashley started to panic and so were Hilary and Kenny.

Meanwhile, Takao was running towards the park, excited about what Kyoujyu had in mind for training.

Little did Takao know, his friends, including his sister, where in danger.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Entry Two.**

 _ **A new adventure?**_

 _Wow. You wouldn't believe it. But ever since I returned home from London, these strange people in cloaks are challenging my brother and his team out of no where. I mean, excluding Kai. I haven't heard any word from him. Odd. No matter. These past few days have been... Interesting. And get this, the same strange people, one of them, had challenged me to a battle. Right? Me? Can you believe? It still amazes me that someone was willing to challenge me. However, I had to decline. Why, you may ask? Well, ever since I left Bey High Academy, I wanted to take a different approach. I wanted to start off with a spark. You know, with a dazzle!_

 _It'd be nice to have a battle with the strongest opponent there is. And I sure do hope, maybe, I'll get that chance real soon. And possibly, I might become victorious. Is it possible? Not exactly. But, it doesn't hurt to dream, no?_

 _It's been almost a couple of months, hasn't it. I still have not yet know where you left. Even so, they left as well. Ever since then, I've been feeling empty. I look at the stars and wonder, if you two are watching with me. Even so, wherever you are, I know that you're under the same sky as I am. And soon, I'll be able to find out the truth. It may take a while, but I do hope we cross paths soon._

 _I am not alone, for I have my brother and grandfather. I'll be fine. Don't worry. You go on. I know I am strong._

* * *

 **what did you think? Weird right? The ending must be disturbing and spookyyyyyyyyyyy oooooooohhhhh~. Since it leaves you wondering, just who is Ashley writing to? Yes, it's a journal that was given to her as a 'gift'. idk, but, she's a mysterious girl that doesn't have much description only a nice, timid girl who enjoys to swim and shows good manners to those around her and who truly loves her brother so much.** \- obeliskprima


	5. Chapter 5: The Dreadful IQ Blader

Turns out, this chapter is really short so here's a little boost to keep things going! don't want to make you guys sleep lol.

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the Beyblade series, nor any ost or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

A car screech was heard from behind the three.

Ashley, Hilary and Kenny all turned and came across a black van.

They all screamed and all jumped out of the way before the van could even touch them.

Two men who had black suits came out and suddenly grabbed the three with brutal force.

"What are you doing?!" Kenny shrieked.

"Who are you people?" Hilary protested against the men that were trying to grab for Ashley and Kenny.

"Move!" the tall man said, shoving Hilary to the ground.

"Hilary—!" Ashley gasped only yelped once the men grabbed her. She had dropped her umbrella.

They were all thrown inside the black van.

Ashley started to panic and so were Hilary and Kenny.

Meanwhile, Takao was running towards the park, excited about what Kyoujyu had in mind for training.

Little did Takao know, his friends, including his sister, where in danger.

...

 **Episode Five:** _ **The Dreadful IQ Blader**_

Takao finally made his way to the place he was supposedly, supposed to meet Kenny, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Kenny! Kenny! Kyoujyu!" Takao yelled but nothing.

The latter got a little irritated. "Where the heck is he? He told me, 'come quickly, please', too. If you don't show up, what's the point?"

Takao scratched his head. Looking around his surroundings, his eyes caught something. He noticed Kyoujyu's glasses on the ground. ' _That's strange.'_

Takao went to pick the spectacles up. Then, his eyes trailed to a _very_ familiar item next to the glasses.

Ashley's umbrella.

Takao picked up the umbrella and closed it. This became very strange. Just what was Ashley's umbrella doing in the middle of the road? And where was Ashley?

Suddenly, a black van drove right in front of Takao.

The back of the van prompted opened, which revealed a tied up Hilary and Kenny on the ground. "Takao!"

Takao eyes then widen as he saw a glimpse of his sister, Ashley. Who was had her hands tied to her back and tape stucked to her mouth, looking mortified.

 _'Ashley?!'_

The man smirked, and closed the door.

"Hey! Stop the car!" Takao started to dash towards the black van as fast as he could but to no avail, it was faster then his legs. "I said stop, dammit!"

"Takao!" screamed both Hilary and Kenny.

"Don't worry! I'll save you guys! Keep my baby sister safe, please!" Takao shouted, forcing his legs to move faster. However, when he was so close to reaching, the van made a terrible turn and caused for him to lose his footing.

"Takao!" shouted Hilary and Kenny.

Takao wished to call the police but he didn't brought his phone. He scanned his vest and cursed under his breath. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to save them?

Suddenly, a near by phone booth rang and Takao was caught surprised. He was still fazed by the recent event that occurred. No one seemed to be near the booth so he ran to it and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Takao answered.

 _"How unfortunate, Kinomiya Takao."_ A voice said from the other line.

Takao's eyes went wide. "Who the heck are you?" he could clearly tell that the person making the call is the one behind the kidnapping of his friends and his sister.

 _"We have our hands on Kyoujyu, that incredibly rowdy girl and your precious sister."_

Takao almost went berserk. He panicked and his anger only grew. "I swear if you so lay a finger on my little sister, it'll be the end of you. You hear me?!"

The voice chuckled. _"Now don't get so feisty."_

Takao growled. "What are you going to do with them?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

A chuckle was heard on the other end. _"That depends on you."_

"On me?" Takao furrowed his brows, confused. "I don't get it! Don't play dumb with me!" he cursed. He was absolutely not liking this at all.

 _"Kinomiya Takao. Follow our demands, and the three of them will be returned safely. If you don't, well, they'll die."_

Takao's heart dropped, his eyes widening in shock. "What?!"

 _"Go to the public park. In five minutes, the public telephone will ring. It'll ring three times. From there, you'll receive the next instructions."_

"Don't play games with me! You won't get away with this!"

"Fine, I'll go." Tyson finally said.

 _"See you in five minutes. If you want to save them, don't contact the authorities."_ And with that, they hung up.

"Hey, wait! Shoot!" Looks like Takao had no choice. His sister was in trouble and knowing her, she's probably scared to death.

Takao could only hope Hilary and Kenny can comfort her."The public park in five minutes? Give me a break!" he said out loud, gritting his teeth. Nonetheless, the lad ran out the booth and tried to run as fast as he could.

Unaware of a pair of eyes watching Takao, Ozuma stood on top of a roof. His eyes narrowed. He looked as though he was stalking Takao. _However..._

It took a while, but Takao finally reached to the said public park. And honestly, he was starting to lose his breath. He looked around, looking for a phone booth or at least a phone.

 _Ring!_

Right on cue a phone rung. Takao sprinted as fast as he could.

 _Ring!_

Two rings.

 _'Crap! on feet!'_ Takao gritted his teeth.

That was it. Takao whipped out Dragoon and launched it at the phone. "Go Shoot!" And with that, Dragoon landed a hit on the phone when it finally rang for the third time.

Takao hurried and grabbed the phone while he was panting a little.

"Hello?" Tyson said in between pants.

 _"Impressive work from the world champion. Your skills are commendable."_

Takao's eyes widen. His head perked and searched around the arena. "Wait, are you watching me? Where the hell are you?! Where?!" he yelled while looking at his surroundings.

Just how did he know Takao used his Beyblade?

 _"Don't worry about it. You've got a lot left to do, after all. This time we need you to work a little harder. It'll be the public telephone at the theater in Shibuya. You have ten minutes. As you expect, it will only ring three times."_

Bruh.

Takao deadpanned. This had go be a joke.

"Ten minutes? Do you really think I'll take a damn train and make it all the way to Shibuya's theater in ten minutes? There's traffic!" Takao complained and he heard a chuckle.

 _"Do it for your friends. Especially for your sister."_

At that moment, the phone was shifted and screams were followed;

 _"Takao! Brother! They're hurting me! Takao!"_

A chuckled followed, the man from the other line sighed in delight. "Good luck."

They hung up again and Tyson growled. "Crap!"

It was no used. Takao screamed. No matter. He began to run towards the said theater.

Alas, after eventually taking the train, Takao finally made it to Shibuya and ran straight for the theater and right at that moment, he heard a paying booth ring.

Takao picked up the phone, panting from exhaustion.

 _"You're rather quick, aren't you?"_

"What's the point of making me do all this?" asked Takao in between pants.

 _"You'll see. Next you'll go to the pier three at the harbor. You have fifteen minutes."_

Takao nearly choked in his saliva and frowned. "Fifteen? That's a thirty-minute trip! I literally took the damn train to get here!"

 _"They're counting on you."_ they hung up.

"Darn them!" Takao hung the phone, growling.

Takao swear, he felt like he was running a marathon. There was no time to waste. Time to take the train again.

...

Takao ran again and again... Until he accidentally had ran into Miss Kincaid and had to _"borrow"_ her bike.

Takao sped and sped on Miss Kincaid's bike.

Out of nowhere, a car drove in front of Takao and then a dog, well three dogs, started to chase him.

Boy really ran like sonic fast.

He's really worn out.

Alas, Takao _finally_ made it to the harbor. He went in for a brake on the bike and came to a halt.

"I thought I was a goner..." Takao sighed while sitting down, waiting for that phone call.

 _Ring!_

Right on cue.

Takao answered.

 _"See, you can do it if you try." teased the man._

"Don't give me that. Where do I go next?" Takao asked impatiently.

 _"Get on that boat. You should see a ship in the sea. We'll be waiting there."_ the call ended.

"A boat?" Takao looked around and saw a boat on a dock near him.

Takao ran for it and got on just in time before it drove off without him on board. That was a _real_ close one.

An old, seemingly abandoned, rusty boat came into view.

Takao got on and entered the wrecked ship.

Takao had yelled for Kyoujyu, Hilary and Ashley. "Hello?" still no answered.

Takao opened a door and got a little creeped out since the room was all dark and had a vibe that sent a shiver down his spine. "What is this room?"

The door closed from behind and Takao jolted, adjusting his vision into the dark.

"Takao!" Hilary and Kenny yelled.

Takao and saw his friends and to his relieved, his little sister all huddled up.

Ashley perked her head up and her eyes were filled with light. "Takao?" she got up and went close to the invisible glass.

Takap sighed in relieved. He ran up to the three and smiled. "Kyoujyu! Hilary! Ashley! Are you guys alright?"

Ashley smiled, nodding her head.

"What took you so long?" Hilary said, arms crossed.

"What's with the attitude? I came to rescue you!" Tyson replied.

Hilary huffed. "Then hurry up and do something!" she demanded.

Takao pft'ed, hands on his hips. "Get over yourself!" he raised a fist.

Kenny looked at Takao, eyes widen and began to yell. "Don't!"

But it was too late. Takao had tried to punch through the glass but, he got himself hurt.

The three all just sighed.

"How stupid are you?" Hilary frowned. "If that could've broken it we would've done so already!"

"Shaddup!" Takao said, a small tear in his eye. "Alright, how about this?" he said while aiming his Dragoon at the glass. "Hey, Hilary... I'm about to rescue you, so I'm free from cleaning duty starting tomorrow right?"

"Those two are completely different issues." answered Hilary.

Takao sighed, groaning. Worth a shot.

 _"Don't waste your energy.'_ A voice echoed through the dark room.

Ashley looked for the source of the voice and got scared. Was the ship haunted?

"Where are you?" Takao scanned around the room, glaring. "Get the hell outta here!"

* * *

"Hey hey hey! Stop playing games and show yourself!" Takao shouted.

"The police aren't going to let you get away with this! Didn't you hear me? If you did then you better say so!" Hilary stomped her feet, but received no response as well.

Ashley only hugged herself and whimpered.

Noticing Ashley's anxiety, Kenny flailed his arms. "Stop, you two! Don't be rude! Leave this kind of thing to me."

Takao and Hilary blinked but allowed for Kenny to give it a try.

"Hello?" Kenny called. "Can you hear me? Let's talk this over calmly!"

Hilary and Takao only had weird, dotted-eyes look on them, sweatdropping at Kenny's act.

Ashley only remained normal, blinking.

"What's your motive? I'll help in away way I can" Kenny proposed, but came to no avail as well, leaving him in the dark like the two.

As Kenny slumped his shoulders in defeat, Hilary frowned. "Nope."

"They're totally ignoring you." Takao said bluntly.

Ashley sighed, and rubbed her wrist the more nervous she became.

Actually, it turns out, The men only wanted to challenge Takao. And of course, he accepted the challenge.

However, if Takao were to lose, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary will die.

That caused for Ashley to become frightened and quivered.

Hilary was panicking and started to bang onto the glass.

 _"Well, Kinomiya Takao?"_

Takao sighed, a small smile on him. "I don't have a choice. I accept!"

"Takao! Don't be selfish! You're gonna win for sure, right?" Hilary asked, finding this experience to be truly horrifying.

 _"_ Probably!" _teased Takao._

"'Probably'"? Hilary blinked, and banged onto the glass in a panic. "Save us!"

"Don't worry, Hilary. I'll save you all. Count on it." vowed Takao.

Hilary stopped her tantrum.

Humming, Ashley stared at Hilary and she could've swore she saw a blush crept on Hilary's cheeks.

Ashley was puzzled by the expression Hilary had.

"Now then, who am I gonna fight?" Takao asked as he got up the stairs. "Come on out!"

 _"Ahaha! Your opponent, is right in front of you!"_

Suddenly a hidden door opened, revealing a big machine thing.

Ashley pressed her small hands against the mere glass. She was scared, but she believed in Takao.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

After a quick countdown, both Takao and the robot launched their blades.

Takao seemed to be doing alright at first but, then the robot began to dodge Dragoon with great acceleration and attacked relentlessly.

Dragoon was suddenly knocked out.

 _"And I believe that's game."_

"No! I don't wanna die!" Hilary shrieked.

"Wait! One more! One more battle!" begged Takao.

 _"I don't think the results will be any different."_

Takao snorted. "I let my guard down because I'm fighting a robot! I'm going all out this time!"

"Takao! Take this seriously!" Hilary shouted, her cheeks flushed. "Don't you realize that our lives are on the line?!" she reminded.

"I know! Go Shoot!" Takao launched his beyblade for a second round to commence.

Dragoon was doing fine until it missed an attack.

The prototype bey continued to dodge every attacks from Dragoon.

"Don't make fun of me!" snarled Takao.

Dragoon was about to hit the opponent but it deflected away.

"What are you trying to hit? And you call yourself the world champion?!" Hilary smushed her face against the glass, frowning.

Ashley clasped her hands together and prayed for Takao to not give up. He's got this.

However, no matter what, the result stayed the same and Dragoon was sent out of the stadium.

 _"Too bad for you, Mr. Kinomiya.I thought that you were a more talented blader. And now, as I promised..."_

Ashley blinked and made an _'o'_ shape with her lips.

Promptly, the walls began to close in.

Ashley was panicking. She yelped and got down, covering her ears. She wasn't a fan of small spaces.

Kenny and Hilary tried to push the walls but it was no used.

Once again, everything felt hopeless. Ashley herself felt hopeless.

Takao eyed at his friends and stared at his younger twin sister. He growled. "Wait, one more battle! Give me one more chance!"

 _"Very well. But can you win? Before they're crushed, that is." the voice started to laugh._

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Another countdown began and this time, it was really in Takao's favor.

"I refuse to lose!" Takao shouted.

Ashley looked up and her pupils shrunk.

Right before her, Ashley could finally witness the Sacred beast, Seiryu.

It actually came out right when Takao needed him the most.

"Go, Dragoon!"

Suddenly, beams shot out from the robot, tangling the beam thread around Dragoon.

However, Dragoon was mighty too powerful and released himself from the threads that bind him.

Then, a big explosion was heard and the walls had stopped from closing in any more than they were.

At last, the entire place began to be engulfed in flames.

Dragoon disappeared back into the beyblade and Takao was lying on the floor, unconscious.

Ashley, Hilary and Kenny all ran to him.

Ashley and Kenny grabbed Takao as Hilary grabbed Dragoon.

They all got out just in time.

The four went on a small boat that seemed to look like the one Takao used to get to the ship.

They rowed back to shore and Takao finally woke up.

Takao seemed to be alright but had bruises and dust on him.

"Takao! Thank goodness you are awake and well!" Ashley exclaimed with relief.

Hilary and Kenny looked at Takao and smiled. "Takao! You're awake!"

"Ashley... Kyoujyu... Hilary..." Takao seemed to be in dazed still.

That's when Takao realized something. The latter sat up. "The battle?! How did the battle end?"

Ashley blinked at first and was about to say something until Hilary beat her to it.

"You won, Takao. We were in trouble for a little bit, there." Hilary said and winked with a smile on her face.

Takao blinked and tilted his head. Ignoring the fact that Hilary was being grateful to him and... winked at him too?

"I won?" Takao asked, all befuddled still.

Ashley nodded at her brother and smiled. "Yes, Takao."

It took a few minutes for Takao to take everything all in until he began to cheer rock around with glory and the boat began to wobbled.

Everyone tried to regain their balance and Ashley couldn't help but to giggle.

Hilary started to yell at Tyson to calm down or else they were seriously going to end up dead in the ocean.

 _From afar, a figure was watching over the four, with a nonchalant gaze in his eyes. His eyes fell on Ashley. A small smile appeared on his lip._

 _He flipped his cloak and his presence had vanished into thin air._

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Entry Three.**

 _ **Talk about a lucky brake.**_

 _Today was absolute the most bizarre! Just today, I was kidnapped by some man in black, along with Kenny and Hilary. It's truly amazing how so much is starting to happening, right? But! That is not the end of it. My brother has confessed to me what he had to go through. First, he received an anonymous call from a nearby phone booth. Then, he had to run all the way to the stadium. In three minutes! That's absurd, right? And that's not the only thing. Takao said, he had to borrow Miss Kincaid's bike. Our teacher! I sure do hope he returns her bike. Which reminds me, where did he left her bike? Surely, not by the docks. The seagulls might... Well I don't really know but I'll make sure Takao returns her bike._

 _I was truly frightened today. I thought I would never see Takao, let alone, Grandfather. Oh dear, I am so thankful to have made it out alive. And even more thankful to have my dearest brother come out alive. For if something were to ever happen to him, I wouldn't forgive myself. That's why, I will do whatever I can to become more fearless. Just know this, I'll become stronger, for I am Kinomiya Ashley._

...

 **feel free to review!** \- obeliskprima


	6. Chapter 6: Kai's revival

**This chapter is very important and it even involves a certain someone that is indeed very important. Anyways, enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the Beyblade series, nor any ost or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Six:** _ **Kai's Revival!**_

The events that occurred with the four teenagers was still a mystery.

Neither one of them knew who those men were and what they were after.

What were their objectives?

Ashley, Kenny, and Takao all sat by the shore of the harbor.

But something was off. The ship had disappeared. There was no trace of it left.

Kenny found an article of the ship online. Off the coast of Sakuya Harbor, an unidentified cargo ship exploded and sumerged in flames. It appeared to have been an unstaffed, unmanned ship.

"An unmanned ship?" gasped Ashley.

"Then where did the guys who lured us out there go?" Takao asked, demanding to know.

Ashley silently sighed. Having her elbows on her knees, she rested her chin above her palms and made a thin line on her lip.

"I figured you'd be here."

The three all turned and looked.

It was Hilary.

Takao seemed panicked and was about to run away but Hilary prevented that from happening.

"I didn't do anything!" Tyson exclaimed while having his hands up in surrounded.

Hilary sighed. "That's not it. I came so you could explain to me what happened last night. Who kidnapped us. What do they want with you? And what was that about? Why does all this dangerous stuff happen with a stupid spinning top game?" she asked.

"That's what we like to know too, Hilary." Ashley mumbled while letting air from her mouth. "Why is the game be taken so serious... why are people so obssessed and are willing to go to the extents methods to be at the top, who knows... I'm exhausted." she whispered the whole last part to herself.

Hilary looked at Ashley, who seemed bored, and fluttered her eyes. "But then..." She started.

Kenny suddenly got up and suggested that they should all head to his house to discuss more about the topic.

And so, they all did.

...

The four group of teenagers all sat down in Kenny's room as they began to discuss the past event.

"I'd like to start by saying that this is all conjecture, but I believe that Takao is being targeted by two enemies." Kenny said. He was right.

Those men and Ozuma and not to mention, the rest of the BBA team were targeted as well.

However, Something still crossed in Ashley's mind. Why would she also be targeted? She was no where near as good as her brother. At least, that's what she thought.

They all neared Kenny and looked through the screen of his computer.

It's still a mystery, why would Ozuma and his group of illuminati challenge them but yet won't reveal their Sacred beast?

That might explain why Dragoon didn't showed up during his match against Ozuma. He must've sensed what was going on.

"Since the opponents that beat Max and Rei also had the same light wave from their beys, I believe that they are all part of one group." Kenny said.

"The Sacred Beast users with the invisble Sacred Beasts..." Takao blinked, eyeing at the file between him and Ozuma on Kenny's laptop.

"Indeed." Kenny nodded.

Hilary only stared at the three. She was confused on what was going on by the look of her face. "What's a Sacred Beast?" she asked."

Takao nodded, pumping a fist. "Darn them! They should come two or three at a time! I'm gonna win next!" he took out his bey. "I've got my own Sacred Beast, Seiryu with me!"

"Hey, what's a Sacred Beast?" Hilary asked for the second time.

"You should be careful, Takao. It could be that these two enemies both want to bait you into summoning your Sacred Beast." Kenny pointed out.

Ashley nodded. "He's right, Takao. I fear they might want to take your Sacred Beast. Although, what do they gain from making you summon your Sacred Beast." she tapped her chin, wondering.

"Ah, good question there, Ashley.' agreed Kenny.

Hilary frowned since everyone clearly ignored her question. "No, seriously! What's a Sacred Beast you bone heads?"

Takao's brow quirked and frowned at Hilary. "Shaddup! A Sacred Beast is a Sacred Beast! Whatever, I just want my revenge! I wanna beat that freak in the cloak!" he started to stomp, feeling all pumped and Kenny's mom yelled from below.

"There's one other thing that bothers me. Since then, I haven't heard from Max or Rei." Kenny stated with concern.

Ashley used Kenny's screen, which went to sleep, to adjust her side bangs. "That is odd." she said while Kenny only gave her a _really_ , expression.

Ashley only averted her gaze from the screen to Kenny and slowly stopped and grinned at him awkwardly.

Kenny was the first to brake the gaze. "After losing so badly, I don't think they'd be quiet about it."

"You said it." Takao said, arms crossed.

Everyone went silent.

Ashley only batted her lashes and pondered. After the BBA team? How? She wondered.

Why would Ashley be apart of this? She was not a member of Takao's team. So, why would they also be targeting her? It just didn't made any sense to her.

Ashley looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "I still don't understand." she mumbled.

"That, and if our enemies are after the former members of the BBA championship team, then that means they might be approaching Kai." Kenny stated.

Kenny clicked on his mouse and the three in Kenny's room all peaked at the screen and it showed a picture of the whole BBA team from last year's championship.

They all looked so young and adorable.

"Who's Kai?" Hilary asked, pointing to the screen to see which of ther other three in the picture was him, until pointing to the one with the scarf. "Is it him?"

"That's right." Kenny nodded.

Hilary oo'ed for a moment. "He's cute."

Ashley looked at Hilary and followed her line of vision to Kai.

Kai seemed to be wearing a cerulean baggy pants with large pockets, with a black tight-fitting tank-top, and a scarf and red arm-guards.

Ashley was awestruck. She batted her lashes cutely and fast. She could've swore she just saw God.

Kai was awfully handsome.

Ashley had an impressed look on her face. Who knew Takao would have handsome friends. ' _Very_ handsome,' she thought.

She recalled her friends from the academy were wooed by the bad boy of the team and to be honest, Ashley couldn't lie but to say she had a crush on the boy. Yet, she figured she'll never get a chance to meet him, or even be with him. Sigh, she could only dream.

"I wonder what's he up to..." wondered Takao.

Ashley wondered that herself. From what she heard, Kai is one tough blader and she truly believed that.

* * *

 _Somewhere far away from Takao and his friends..._

It was raining.

Pouring.

That was it.

Just rain.

That's all the weather has been in Russia.

In a black car, a young boy who seemed to be in his early teen's, gazed out the window.

"I would hope that you would treat your father with more respect, Master Kai." said the driver.

Kai lowered his window, only remained silent as he watched the droplets land against the window.

"Even after returning from boarding school for the first time in ages, you should at least try to talk a little more at home." suggested the driver.

Kai still remained silent, as the driver only sighed.

Currently, Kai was attending at a boarding school for only consisted of boys only.

"The rain won't stop..." sighed the driver.

Kai looked out the window, seeing the rain wasn't going to end. He didn't mind it though, since the rain was beautiful and relaxing.

Just the the stories of when Kai was told when he was young. The rain was like a girl, mysterious yet always feeling upset, but nonetheless, the rain woman would see the sunshine and paint rainbows using her rain, and fall like the droplets.

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

Kai finally arrived at the boarding school.

The car stopped and without waiting for his driver to open the door for him, Kai just got out.

"Master Kai." the driver said as he held the umbrella but Kai just ignored him and walked off.

...

"Go Shoot!"

"Darn it!"

"Go, go, go! Beat it up!" exclaimed a brunette with determination in his voice.

His name was Yuya Minami, a young lad who happened to be attending the same boarding school as Kai.

Currently, Yuya was having a beybattle with his friends that he just so happened to made. And guess what? He won.

Yuya laughed and grinned. His eyes then caught a glimpse of someone who he'd seen before. A boy's hair which had like blue-ish, grey-ish hair, a piercing on his earlobe and was wearing the school's uniform.

 _It was Hiwatari Kai._

Yuya ran up to Kai eagerly. "Kai, You're Hiwatari Kai, right?"

Kai opened his eyes and simply ignored Yuya. He tried to walk away but he stopped him. "Uhm, if it's not too much trouble, could you show me some of your moves?"

Kai only looked at Yuya with narrowed eyes, startling him and continued to ignore him.

Yuya just stared as Kai walked away as two of his friends walked up next to him. "Don't get so buddy-buddy, freshman. There's no way he'd play around with you guys."

Yuya didn't said anything as he just blinked.

"He is one of the best in the world, after all. He's not going to teach you for free."

Yuya just ignored the two and tilted his head, confused.

Again, Yuya rushed over to Kai, And again, He tried to talk to him.

"But I— I've always wanted to be a strong blader like you. You're my hero! So please, even if it's only for a little—" before Yuya could even finish, Kai continued to walk, as if he were invisible.

"Look at that!"

"We told you so, freshman!"

Yuya's two friends just laughed at him for his fail attempted. He felt embarrassed but just stared as Kai disappeared from the corner.

...

It was already night time at campus.

Yuya went out to the hall and saw Kai looking out the window. He was wearing a green jumper and some baggy pants. He was in deep thought.

"Sorry for making you mad earlier. I apologize." spoke Yuya, as he neared Kai who only turned his head.

Yuya scratched the back of his neck. "I'm just a freshman and I got ahead of myself. But I really want to—" Kai looked at him to the side. — "I'm Yuya Minami. Nice to meet you." he introduced himself and smiled.

"Don't... follow me around." Kai finally spoke.

Yuya became confused. "Huh?"

"Got it?" was all Kai said, starting to turn and walk towards the stairs when suddenly,

Kai had pushed Yuya down and the two fell down the floor.

That's when a random beyblade had crashed through the window.

Pieces of glass scattered across the hard wooden floor.

A security ran towards the two and asked what was going on and if the two were alright.

Before Yuya could say anything to the security, Kai got up and looked throughout the window.

Spotting the figure catching the beyblade, suddenly, Kai jumped out the window and ran off to who knows where.

Kai dashed through the dark woods. He was following the trails that could lead him to the one who owed the beyblade that crashed to the windows on campus.

Kai stopped in an opening where he could be seen. He looked at his surroundings. Only trees.

Then, a figure came out of the bushes.

Kai merely just stared nonchalantly.

The individual just laughed. It was a tall male. He was masculine and had long short hair. He had sharp green eyes too.

"We meet again." The individual said.

"I told you to beat it." Kai said with very little interest in his tone.

The male smirked. "Oh, I will. After your Dranzer has a battle," — he got out his beyblade and launcher and attached the bey to the launcher — "with this, right here."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "I sealed off Dranzer."

"So unseal it! Or I'll do it for you." The male chuckled.

Kai only stayed silent.

That's when he noticed Yuya's presence nearby. His eyes spotted him hiding behind some bushes. His eyes then flickered back to the male.

"Leave me alone." Kai turned as he began to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere!" chortled the stranger.

Kai then heard a burst of wind and with luck, he dodge the bey. His eyes slightly widen. He wasn't expecting an attack like that. Now he was really annoyed.

The Beyblade made an impact on a tree and Kai turned. The tree was about to fall down.

Yuya gasped. "Ah! Look out!" he yelled.

The tree had finally descended.

Kai jumped out of the way, smoke covered the view for a few seconds.

"Kai!" Yuya yelled again.

The smoke had cleared and Kai had his hands in my pockets.

Kai made it out fine, no damage was done— well besides the tree. Poor Mother Nature.

Kai turned his head and looked at the man. "Get lost!" he said, having enough of this bull—

"What?" said the stranger with a frown.

Suddenly, flashlights shone the security from before showed, along with Wyatt's friends running to the scene. "Who did this?" asked the security.

By the time they all got to the scene, the stranger had disappeared from sight.

"Kai, what happened?" asked one of the students from his grade.

Kai only stared and mentally sighed. He simply ignored them and headed back to the school building.

...

Yuya was in the middle of class. He was writing down the notes his teacher kept putting on the board but his mind wasn't focused. He glanced out the window and saw Kai from building A.

Kai wasn't paying much attention himself either. He was dozed off in class.

It was lunch time and Yuya sat beside his friends. "About Kai..."

Yuya's friends turned to him with an annoyed look. "You again? You're an annoying one."

Yuya ignored the rude remark. "Sorry. Do you know why Kai gave up beyblading?" he asked.

"Just ask him" Yuya's upper classmen said.

Yuya blinked. "I'm stuck because he won't listen to me."

"He doesn't have any opponents." answered the dark-haired male. "An opponent worth fighting."

"Yeah. One that could give the world champion a run for his money. You can't just find one so easily."

 _Meanwhile, As several students were gathered and having beybattles, Kai was standing against the wall, gazing out the window and listening to his music as the conversation between Yuya and his friend's was going._

"Think about it, freshman, imagine if you were the champion. What would you do if all of your opponents were weaker than you?" the boy asked Yuya, which really got him thinking.

"Everthing get's boring."

Yuya hummed and looked down at his lunch. " Which is why he sealed it..." it all started to make sense to him.

"I've never seen Kai use Dranzer once, not since we've been here."

"Yeah."

...

After lunch, Yuya was looking down at the window.

 _'Imagine if you were the champion. What would you do if all of your opponents were weaker than you? There's no opponent to fight.'_ those words repeated in Yuya's head.

He just couldn't get Kai out of his head. Still, he wonder how the feeling felt.

Yuya then noticed someone leaving the school premises and jumped on the fence from down below.

 _It was Kai._

Yuya left the building himself and began to trail Kai from behind without being sensed.

Where was Kai heading to?

Yuya was about to just figure that out. So, he continued to follow Kai. He ended up going to some abandoned structure.

Kai went up the stairs and entered the base.

Yuya slowly and quietly as he could, went up the stairs and leaned his ear on the door.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Yuya yelped and backed away.

It was only Kai. He stared down at Yuya composedly.

Startled, Yuya swallowed. "Sorry! I—!"

Kai turned and walked back into the room, not even allowing Yuya to finish his apology.

Yuya blinked and got up and followed Kai inside.

The room looked like a dorm. It was neat and tidy inside.

Kai was looking out the window from the other side of the room.

Yuya saw a beydish and then saw a display case with Kai's medals and Beys and awards.

"Wow! Is this your hideout? Or your secret training room?" asked Yuya, astonished, as he walked over to the display case and kneeled down, admiring it.

"I don't remembering inviting you." Kai suddenly spoke, his voice quiet.

"I'm sorry. I followed you." Yuya turned to look at Kai and back at the case. "This is—!" his eyes captured something truly amazing. "Dranzer!" he said with comical sparkles in his eyes.

"Kai, is it true that you don't have anyone to fight?" Yuya asked, still admiring Dranzer. "That's what I heard."

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Except for one." he answered.

Yuya turned. "Who would that be?"

There was a moment of silence.

"A member of the championship winning BBA team. Kinomiya Takao." finally answered Kai.

Kai walked over to the beydish while staring down at it, deep in thought. "I feel empowered. It's strange. Whenever I think of him..." his words drift off, as he could picture Takao down at the stadium, and his eys became clouded.

There was another moment of silence.

"I wanna see it." Yuya said. "I wanna see you battle with passion!" He turned and he could've swore he saw Kai smiled but soon his face turned to a serious look.

"We've got uninvited company." Kai said out of nowhere.

Yuya tilted his head, confused.

Right on cue, the same beyblade from the night before, came crashing into the window and slammed against the display case, shredding through the wall and breaking some photo frames too.

Yuya shielded his head and screeched. He was panicking.

* * *

The beyblade was flying all over the room, tearing up through the sofa.

Kai kicked a window and broke right through it. "Jump!"

"I can't!" Yuya was trembling and was too scared to move.

"Come on!" Kai gritted his teeth, grabbing Yuya.

Before Kai could flee, he also went to claim his Dranzer and threw Yuya out the window.

Yuya screeched but luckily, he landed on top of cardboard boxes.

Kai then followed behind.

"Are you okay? Hey!" Kai asked, trying to get Yuya to answer in a somewhat concern tone.

"Yeah." Yuya replied lowly.

The man from the night before kicked the door opened with his foot. His bey returning to the palm of his hand. "Damn. He got away." he scoffed, frowning.

...

Kai and Yuya were under a bridge of a railroad track.

A train was passing by above the duo.

Kai stored away his launcher and Dranzer inside a wooden box and hid it under a sheet.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I disobeyed you and caused a lot of trouble." Kai heard Yuya, who was crouched down on his knees.

Kai looked down at Yuya, not saying a word.

"Who was he? Why is he after you?" Yuya asked while looking up at Kai.

Kai shrugged, turning. "Beats me." he said.

"Is he someone you should'nt fight?" Yuya asked.

Loud bells ring from above, signally the next train stop. Overcasting the bridge.

...

 _The next day._

Kai was sitting at his desk. Arms crossed above his desk. He was still in thought about the events that occurred recently. He stayed silent and was dazed until he heard someone called for his name.

"Kai!" Kai turned and looked at his classmates that Yuya always tagged along, who were nearing him. They had worried expressions on them.

"Excuse me Kai, do you know what that freshman's up to?

"Hm?" Kai rose his brows.

"You know, since he bothered you, he said he was gonna make up for it. I think he went out somewhere this morning."

"Make up for it?" Kai murmured, blinking.

"He said he was going to go take a challenge in your place, or some nonsense like that to his roommate."

Kai's eyes widen. _He didn't_ —

"We kept telling him he was full of it, but we—"

Kai scoffed and got up and ran out the classroom.

...

Kai went back to the bridge he had left Dranzer but when he arrived there, Dranzer and his whole equipment wasn't there. "Tch."

 _'What now?'_

Kai then found a letter that was crumbled up and it happened to be from the man from the other night.

 _Hiwatari Kai,_

 _Today, we're going to put an end to this. At three in the afternoon. I'll be waiting on the roof of Alpha Tower._

Kai crumbled the paper back and threw it back onto the ground and ran to the desired location.

...

On top of a root top of a building, Yuya was face to face with the man who was after Kai. He had taken Kai's Dranzer and his equipment and got ready for the match. "Come on, let's go!"

The man only rose a brow and laughed. "I'm not here to fight you, ya brat. Where's Kai?"

Yuya gave him a sharp stare. "I'm his backup! That's why I have Dranzer!"

The guy just smirked. "How did you—?"

Yuya heard someone opening the door. He turned and saw Kai. "Kai?"

"Stop." Kai said with a serious tone.

Yuya frowned and turned away from him. "I'm sorry. But I—"

The guy just laughed. "Hand that over to Kai, kid."

Yuya glared. "No! I'll fight like Kai— I'll fight for Kai!"

Kai didn't looked too pleased, and sighed. "That's enough."

Yuya looked over to Kai. "Didn't you say you didn't have any opponents? That means I can fight him!"

Kai looked up then down, narrowing his eyes. "Suit yourself. Don't blame me if something goes wrong." he spoke in a low tone.

"I don't care who's first." the man laughed.

"I will fight you!" Yuya declared, a determined glint in his eyes. "Go Shoot!"

"I'm gonna knock you down a peg!" shouted the individual. "Go Shoot!"

The two launched their beyblade's (well technically, one of them did. Yuya launched _Kai's_ Dranzer) and they immediately hit against each other before they circled around the dish.

"Go, Dranzer!" Yuya shouted.

Dranzer clashed against the opponent but flew up.

Kai eyed the battle and had a ghostly smirk. This should be a little entertaining to him.

"What's the matter, kid? That championship-winning bey is shedding tears." the man said.

"Darn it." Yuya narrowed his eyes. "Dranzer!"

Dranzer was starting to lose his spin.

"What's the problem, Dranzer?" Yuya questioned with a puzzled expression. "Attack! You have to attack!"

Kai had his arms crossed and seemed to be bored watching the battle. Scratch it being entertaining.

As the man laughed, Yuya frowned. "Am I not good enough?" he asked himself. "Darn!"

"Playtime's over! Spark Hammer!"

Without any warning, the man's blade had some force surrounding it.

And this caught Kai's attention. "What?" he whispered under his breath.

Something shot up from the blade but nothing was shown.

That's when everything turned slow.

Yuya was sent back and flying above the building's fence. He screamed and Kai reached his hand out to him.

Yuya quickly grabbed for his hand and he was pulled up before he could fall.

"Don't look down!" Kai said, pulling Yuya back to land.

Then... everything turned black for Yuya.

Kai held Yuya in his arms. He had fainted.

Kai gritted his teeth and looked over at the man who had caused this. "Bastard..."

"Just goes to show that Dranzer is trash unless you use it." insulted the male, not looking sorry for what he had done.

Kai had no choice. He set Yuya down and grabbed Dranzer.

It's been a while since Kai last had a beybattle, let alone, fight alongside with his partner.

"Finally in the mood, I see?"

A soft breeze brushed by, catching Kai's tie, the tension rising.

"Just one match." Kai proposed.

"Yeah. That's all I want." the male said.

"Your style of beyblading disgusts me." Kai remarked, in a rather bore tone.

"Why thank you, sir." the man responded, chuckling at the end.

 **[3...2...1 Let it rip!]**

"Go Shoot!"

Both Kai and his opponent launched their beyblades.

 **[Here come the heavyweight**

 **Generation Beyblade!]**

The blades immediately clashed and both bounced back, returning to the dish.

 **[Spinning in motion**

 **Causing a commotion!]**

The battle at first was going well but the man's beyblade.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning]**

Right before Dranzer could land an attack, the opponent's bey had transported behind.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping!]**

"What?" gasped Kai.

The man smirked. "I've got more!"

 **[Here come the heavyweight**

 **Generation Beyblade! ]**

It was something Kai never witnessed.

Kai saw Dranzer's pieces falling apart.

 **[Coming on strong**

 **Like the son of King Kong]**

Waking up, Yuya rubbed his head and averted his gaze towards the battle. He was stunned, seeing Kai battling at last. "This is how Kai uses Dranzer..." he whispered.

 **[Spinning in motion**

 **Causing a commotion!]**

Dranzer and the man's blade spin on top of the fence , spinning all over and even spun at the water tube of the tower.

 **[Going super charged**

 **Cause we wanna hit them large]**

Dranzer flew past Yuya, using the fence to swing itself back to the stadium, clashing with the man's bey.

"Is that all?" asked Kai, not sounding impressed.

"Is it?" the man smirked, snickering. "The more into it you get, the more power I feel!"

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning]**

Kai gritted his teeth, frowning.

"Come on!" shouted the man.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping.]**

Suddenly, what seemed to be like a vortex, started to form on man's blade.

"Where is this power coming from?" Yuya asked, as he stood up.

 _'That light...'_ Kai though, his lips parted.

 **[Generation Beyblade, Beyblade, Beyblade...]**

Dranzer was starting to wobble around the vortex, getting pulled in.

 **[Gonna pick them up and spin them like a cyclone]**

"Come on down, Dranzer!" invited the man.

 **[Gonna drop them in a brand new time zone**

 **Feeling our force like it's shocking!]**

"Don't go, Dranzer!" shouted Yuya.

Kai frowned. "Dranzer!"

The center of Dranzer started to glow, shooting a beam of light upwards.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning]**

"This is the end for you!" shouted the man.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping]**

A blind light came into view.

Kai looked down at the dish and then both him and Yuya were flew back.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning]**

Kai couldn't believe it. He didn't understood what just happened.

 **[On and on they're just not quiting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping]**

Above him, Dranzer was still spinning into the concrete but soon fell by Kai's side.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping yeah!]**

The battle ended a tie.

The man's bey flew back to his palm. His bey was steaming and he looked pleased. "You win this time. Hope you're ready for next time." with that, he left the scene.

Kai was trembling. He then snapped as the man had already left. He crawled and kneeled to grab his Dranzer.

That's when Kai felt... A spark. He felt like he now had a purpose.

Kai grinned and began to chuckle lowly.

"Kai?" Yuya blinked, giving Kai a mixed look of confusion and concern.

"I'm bringing Dranzer back." Kai murmured.

"Huh?" Yuya gasped, eyes dilating.

"A worthwhile opponent has finally shown himself. He said with a delighted smirk. He chuckled which soon turned into a laugh.

Kai felt a sensation he hadn't felt in ages.

 _He finally found a worthy opponent._

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **asdfghjkl so that's it for now! The remastered version of Kai's episode in full version. -** Obeliskprima


	7. Chapter 7: Magtram Menace

**I'm sure you'll enjoy this one since well... it's close! anyways, on with the show!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Seven:** _ **Magtram Menace**_

Class was going on at the moment.

And once again, like per usual, Takao was sleeping during class.

Typical Kinomiya right?

Until Takao bursted out the following out of the blue, "Are you ready or not?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all turned to look at Takao with confused looks.

"Oh it was a dream." Takao murmured, still hazy.

Hilary, who wouldn't tolerate Takao's misbehavior, just had about enough. "Miss Kincaid!"

With that, Takao got stuck on cleaning duty... _Again._

...

"So they didn't leave any clues?" Hilary had asked Kenny.

Ashley, Hilary, Kenny and Takao were all heading home after school had just ended.

Kenny shook his head at Hilary's question. "I tried looking into it as much as I could."

The four all continued to walked and suddenly, Hilary came up with a theory out of nowhere— well from her head. "I knew it. This incident, is the work of an international crime ring!"

Organization? Well... she may be onto something, right?

Takao however, disagreed. "How stupid are you? International ring my foot!"

"What was that?" Hilary crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at Takao.

Takao nervously laugh, sweatdropping. "Nothing!"

Hilary brushed Takao off, looking ahead, continuing were she left off. "Leaving no traces of that huge robot was clever of them. I'm positive! They know what they're doing and what they want."

Kenny seemed unsure and Takao looked at Hilary as if she's going crazy, Ashley seemed to be taking in Hilary's hypothesis.

"What's that?" The three all asked.

Before Hilary made sure the coast was clear, she whispered. _"World domination."_

Crickets.

 **WHAT?**

Wasn't Hilary maybe... thinking overboard?

"Their evil plan must be to take over the world!" Hilary exaggerated.

"Take over the world?" spoke the three in unison.

"Yup. With those whatchamacallit—" Hilary tried to remember.

"Sacred Beast?" Kenny said.

"Yeah. Using those Sacred thingies. They're gonna destroy the world and rule over a new one! A world of machines, ruled by science! Humanity will be enslaved by machines, unable to experience romance or fall in love!" exaggerated Hilary.

Ashley silently gasped, her hand resting on her lower lip. Wait, did Hilary's speculation even made any sense?

Ashley hummed and thought about it. She really didn't know what to think about this.

Even Kenny and Takao had trouble. _I mean, world domination?_

World inhabitant with Beyblades and human's being enslaved? Being unable to experince romance or fall in love?

That's a little too much to think about and come even close to a conclusion.

Lowering her hand, Ashley was still feeling doubt. "I kind of doubt that's the case Hilary." she said.

Hilary huffed. "Oh yeah? Well what other explanation is there?" She countered and Ashley had to agree. "Guess you're right." she finally admitted.

"That turned into some amazing story. What do you think, Takao?" Kenny turned to the latter.

"Huh? About what?" Takao blinked.

Kenny blinked. "About, uh, you know, the robot bla—"

"Oh, that thing?" Takao blew air from his mouth, waving his hand.

"What's with the carefree attitude?" asked Hilary. "The future of mankind is at sake!" she reminded.

Takao shrugged. I don't really care, so I'm going this way. Hey Ashely, you heading home?" he asked to his sister.

Ashley hummed and thought about it. She didn't thought about heading home early. "No, I think I'll just walk some more." she said with an innocent expression.

"Okay. I got things to do. Bye! Don't take too long sis!" And with that, Takao ran off.

"Takao!" Kenny was about to stop Takao but he was far from view anymore.

"Ashely?" Kenny turned to Ashley, to which she hummed to him. "Where are you headed?" he asked.

Ashley shrugged and pursed her lips. "Don't know. But I'm sure it'll be a delightful walk." she said, sounding pleased with a small smile.

Ashley parted her ways and Hilary waved but huffed.

...

Time flew by and it was evening already.

Ashley was taking a small, nice stroll downtown. She had her pink umbrella out to shield her from the sun since she was afraid that the sun rays would damaged her delicate skin. She had her apple earplugs on her ears. She was actually listening to some K-pop at the moment.

The song _Growl_ was on her playlist and she silently fangirled as her favorite was singing.

While silently singing the lyrics, the bluenette was quietly in thought.

So many things had crossed Ashley's mind. She still wondered; what was the deal with those men? And more importantly, Ozuma's deal.

Ashley figured that he was involved with the same people that attacked Max and Rei.

But that also begs the question too, why would Ashley be targeted too? She was asked for a duel but politely declined. She knew for sure that the girl that she encountered before she left London, that she was a part of Ozuma's group.

Ashley still pondered, what was so great about her that she would be challenged? She wasn't as strong as her brother. Nor was she near as close to match the same level as the rest of the BBA team.

 _'So... Why?'_

"Having a nice walk?"

Ashley was snapped from her thoughts and batted her lashes. She slowly removed her earpiece from her left ear and scanned around at first until her eyes landed in front of the figure before her.

It was the same girl she encountered in London.

"I remember you!" gasped Ashley.

"Awe. I'm flattered, sweetheart. Since you seem to be enjoying your time alone..." the figure started to walk forward to where Ashley stood frozen.

 **[Careless, careless.**

 **Shoot anonymous, anonymous.**

 **Heartless, mindless.**

 **No one. who care about me?]**

Oh the irony and how her playlist chose a perfect song that fit the situation she was in.

 **[It feels like I'm turning away as I have lost it**

 **There's no choice but to hold it in**

 **Though I shut my eyes]**

"Why don't we end the day with a little duel? So how about it, Ashley?"

Ashley swallowed, her lips shaping into a thin line. What was she supposed to do?

"Come on Ashley. I just want to battle the world champion's sister. Let's have a little fun." the blonde coped with her words as she smirked.

 **[The mask of anonymity hides**

 **The jealous eye filled with murderous intent**

 **Though they see the end, they're still hungry**

 **Now are you satisfied?]**

Ashley widen her eyes as the woman was almost near her own figure. That's when she held up her hand towards the woman.

The stranger stopped in her tracks and was befuddled.

"Just—..."

 _'Think Ashley!'_

The girl sighed. She was starting to get a little impatient with the bluenette who was looking intently at the stranger's shoes.

 **[Why won't we look each other in the eye anymore?**  
 **Why won't we communicate? Why won't we love?]**  
"Listen. I don't have time to be fooling around. Either I get my battle with you or I'll just have to force you to battle me. So, do you want to do it the nice way or the hard way? I personally don't mind either since I'll be getting what I want." the girl threatened Ashley.

Ashley perked her head. "Oh." she mouthed silently. "Wait! What is that over there?" she pointed with her perfectly manicured index finger behind the girl.

 **[We shed tears at the painful reality once again**  
 **Please say that we could change things**  
 **If we wanted, MAMA, MAMA]**

The girl scrunched her nose and frowned. She looked over her shoulder to see what the heck Ashley was pointing at and that's when Ashley shielded herself from the girl and slowing backed away until she made a corner and—

 **POOF!**

She was no where in sight.

The girl sighed. "There's nothing...? Listen blueberry, I don't have time to be fooling around. Now, are we going to battle or what—" as the girl returned her gaze back, she finally realized Ashley had left the scene.

The girl stomped her foot and gritted her teeth. "That little—..."

 **[Careless, careless.**

 **Shoot anonymous, anonymous.**

 **Heartless, mindless.**

 **No one. who care about me?]**

Ashley ran until she assumed she was safe from the girl.

A heavy sigh escaped her lip and she placed a hand a over her chest. That was close.

Ashley noticed it was getting a little late. She better start heading home or else Grandfather would put missing posters of her. Knowing him, he'll do that.

On her way home, Ashley thought it was just her own imagination, but she felt like someone was watching over her.

More like two people. Ashley simply shrugged the feeling off and ignored it.

And was Ashley right.

Ozuma was watching Ashley on top of a building.

That's when the same girl that encountered Ashley just earlier dropped by next to Ozuma and frowned.

"I see you made it back safe. I assumed you still haven't had that battle with her yet? Since I saw what happened a while ago." Ozuma's tone didn't sound mad at all. He appeared to be calm.

The girl scoffed. "Tch. I don't understand why she keeps running away. It's just a little battle. What could get hurt? Of course... her little Sacred Beast could. But still, honestly, I hope the others get much done as we do."

Ozuma rose his brow. _"We?"_

The girl huffed and glared. "We're in this together. If I go down, we all go down together! And I'll be taking Ashley with me."

Ozuma chuckled, which caused the girl to look at Ozuma at surprise. "What?"

"She's quite cute." Ozuma confessed while his gaze fell upon Ashley, who was on her way back home.

"Who?"

Ozuma shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. Let's go. Our friends are waiting."

The blonde rose a brow at Ozuma. For some reason, she had the hunch of who Ozuma was referring to, yet she decided to remain silent, for the two waved their cloaks and vanished from sight.

Ashley finally reached home. She walked inside her room and closed the door. She put her umbrella away and took off her fur shawl and jacket. She changed into her baby blue pajamas. Her pants were patterned with sleepy pandas and her pj blouse was baby blue with a small panda eating a candy figure. She went to brush her teeth, then braided her hair and got to bed. She was exhausted and after what happened, she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ashley met up with Hilary and Kenny by the harbor. They were looking through some touring binoculars that was set up there and were taking turns.

Ashley only sat on a bench nearby with a shadow overcasting it.

"Ashely! Hilary! Kyoujyu!" called out a voice.

"Takao! You're late!" Hilary had her hands on her hips, frowning.

The three said latter's all turned and saw Takao running towards them. He seemed to be carrying something with him. It looked almost like... _Posters?_

Takao showed the three his creation.

 _Wanted Posters of Ozuma._

Takao asked the three to help him hang them up around town but of course, Hilary refused to.

Ashley and Kenny both knew what was coming. And they only sighed.

Hilary and Takao began to argue until a purple like beyblade was aimed towards the four and soon ripped through his poster.

Then, It zipped past Takao's head, banged off the railings that stopped before the cliff, and spun around them in a circle. Finally, it left the area and went back over towards the stairs leading to the look-out.

The four all stared at the attacker.

On the steps showed a boy in a green outfit. He caught the blade as it spun from the ground up and into his hand, licking the center and chuckled.

At that sight, Ashley shuddered and swallowed.

Takao eyed at his posters at first but then he gritted his teeth. Yanking his head back at the stranger, he glared. "What do you think you're doing, you jerk! What's your problem?!" he demanded, completely to have forgotten his ripped posters. "You're going to pay for this! Who are you?"

The boy just chuckled, pushing some of his brown hair out of his eyes. But then, he just took off.

Of course Takao called out after him and chased him.

The rest follow Takao from behind.

They all didn't know where this was going but finally, the boy stopped next to a beyblade dish. And Takao got the hint immediately.

"I get it. Is that your game? I'll take you on!" Takao said and pulled out Dragoon and his launcher.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought you could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

The kid got his blade and launcher out as well and after a quick countdown, the two shouted,

"Go Shoot!" And the battle commence.

The two blades clashed and encircled.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

"Kenny, I have a bad feeling about this kid." Hilary said and Kenny agreed with the feminine brunette.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

"I know what you mean, Hilary. I'll record the match just in case anything weird happens." Kenny said and opened his laptop and began to record the match.

Ashley looked anxious. She had a bad feeling about the boy. However she knew for sure that her big brother could take down the boy.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

"There seems to be no data about him. Takao should stay very, _very_ sharp. This character isn't interested in the championship, he's here on a _mission_." Dizzi pointed out, emphasizing the word, _mission_.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

The boy's blade appeared to be as equally powerful as Dragoon.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

His blade was able to knock Dragoon back several times.

Kenny was impressed and seemed phased. "No way..." he whispered.

Heck, even Hilary was worried, though she kept a stubborn look on her image.

Takao's beyblade was about to dodge but the boy's beyblade countered his at such amazing speed. Was this even possible?

Dragoon was in trouble and so was Takao.

"Kyoujyu, you'll have your answer once I finish analyzing the core of that blade." Dizzi assured Kenny.

Ashley peeked over at Dizzi and her eyes flickered.

A core she mentioned?

That's when Ashley got the sensation of some type of force wavelength right at the minute Dizzi mentioned that.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Dizzi then popped up a picture what appeared to be some blueprints of the blade's model.

Ashley oo'ed at the image. "Kenny, what are those waves?" She pointed at the waves that were being released from the blade.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

"It's a magnetic field. It uses the magnetic pull to move away from the opponent's blade and dodge it." Dizzi began, "Think of it like this. Takao's beyblade is a plus and the boy's beyblade is a plus as well. And when they get too close—"

"They repel each other!" Kenny finished Dizzi's explanation, well more like cut her off. Talk about rude—

Anyways, Ashley seemed to get the idea and nodded in understanding. "So that's it." she murmured.

Takao was in trouble. So there was a chance he wouldn't be able to withstand the battle.

 _Unless..._

"Takao! Your Sacred Beast! Summon your Sacred Beast!" Kenny yelled.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

"Easier said than done!" Takao said.

There was only one problem. Takao couldn't. His beyblade was getting slammed.

However, Ashley caught something. Narrowing her vision, she pointed out that Takao looked like he was holding back. She didn't understood why he was holding back.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

"He's gonna lose!" Hilary shrieked.

Ashley mewled, chewing her bottom lip.

"Shoot! What do I do?" Takao grunted.

As soon when things were about to take turns for the worse, A voice spoke up.

One who most hadn't heard in a while.

 _"Attack."_

Everyone caught the voice and all turned to see the source of the voice.

Everyone seemed to be in shock because their expression said otherwise.

It was Kai.

 _Hiwatari Kai._

"Kai?" Kenny whispered. He was... surprised, to say the least.

 _"Don't forget how you batte, Kinomiya Takao."_ Kai said, ignoring everyone else for the moment as his eyes only focused on Takao.

Ashley was in a state of shock. She really couldn't believe her eyes.

Kai gaze intently at Takao. Eyes passing the three who only stayed frozen in place.

Kai's appearance was that he had grey-blue like hair, nearly matching eyes and a stern look on his face. He wore gray baggy pants with red stripes above his knees, and a purple tank-top with a turtle neck, which seemed like he was replacing his scarf, and with red stripes and yellow buttons. His shoes were either timberland or military boots. Kai also had blue face-paint on his image. They were triangular shaped and the way they were put on his face, they pointed in towards his mouth and nose. He also has an earring in one earlobe.

Ashley was truly stunned. In her eyes, Kai was incredibly handsome. She felt heat rising to her cheeks. She gently touched her face and only screeched silently. She tried to quickly shake off the feeling and tried to calm herself.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Takao stayed silent for a moment. He didn't seemed fazed that the fact that Kai was there. It only took a moment to let Kai's words reach to him.

Takao nodded and then turned back to the battle.

 **[Beyblaaaaaaaaaaade...**

 **Beyblaaaaaaaaaaade.]**

"I'll attack, attack, and attack! I'll show you how I battle! Go, Dragoon!" Takao said and in a flash of light, the Sacred Beast appeared.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

"What is that?" asked Hilary, seeing a light in the battle.

"It's his Sacred Beast." Ashley responded, nearing herself by Hilary's side.

Hilary blinked, her eyes slightly wide. "Sacred Beast? That's his Sacred Beast?"

Meanwhile, Kai leaned himself against a tree trunk, arms crossed as he gazed intensly at the battle.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

It didn't take long for Dragoon to overpower the boy's beyblade and smack it out of the stadium.

 **[Let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Seemed like hearing the voice of an old teammate really brought Takao's spirit up.

The kid's blade was torn to shreds. It's pieces scattered all over. The boy only swallowed as he trembled. He whimpered and took off.

Everyone ran over to Takao's side and went to congratulate him for his victory.

"You did it, Takao!" Ashley congratulated her brother, a grin on her image.

Hilary had to hand it to Takao's, he's got game. "Way to go!" she grinned to the winner.

"Good job, Takao." Kenny nodded to Tyson.

Takao picked up Dragoon and smiled at all of his friends. "Thanks, guys. But I couldn't have done it without Dragoon." he held up his blade and smiled.

Takao eyed over to Kai who only neared the group. The two exchanged looks and Tyson grinned. And Kai couldn't help but to give Tyson a small smile.

...

 _Not far from the group..._

"Ozuma, so he's Kinomiya, huh?" mumbled the male who had challenged Kai.

Ozuma eyed at the tall male. "There you are, Dunga." he said.

"He's not half bad." Dunga said.

"You could say that." Ozuma's gaze fell right back to Takao and the rest of the group. He silently huffed.

Seemed like Kai had finally joined Takao and his sister.

The group were all by the edge of shore, looking out toward the rail that hanged on the edge.

"Hm. Well make sure I can get another rematch against Kai." Dunga said.

Ozuma nodded. "You will."

"And don't forget, I still need my showdown against Ashley."

Ozuma heard his female friend. "That girl keeps running away from me but I won't let her slip from my grip this time." she gritted her teeth as she gazed intently at feminine bluenette.

Dunga chuckled. "You still didn't got your match against Kinomiya's sister? Sucks to be you."

"Quiet." Ozuma ordered.

The two looked at Ozuma before they broke down into an argument.

Ozuma eyed at the group and smirked. "Don't worry, we'll all get our chance."

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Entry Four.**

 _ **Kai Hiwatari.**_

 _You wouldn't believe it. Just the other day, the same girl who I met before I left the academy, is suddenly here in Japan. It's crazy, right? She wanted to challenge me again and wow, I was frozen. I have to be truthfully honest with you, I was scared. I was scared to battle her. And because I was scared, I ran._

 _I hope you're not mad at me. I'm not as strong as you are. You're a natural talented one after all. I cannot be like you no matter how much I try, my dear childhood best friends._

 _But afterwards, it's funny really. Get this, Takao had made these wanted posters in search of Ozuma, you know, the one who's been roaming around and having his friends attack the BBA Team and guess what? Today, Hiwatari Kai showed up right when Takao needed help. And oh my, he's quite the good looking guy in person. He's tall and handsome and not to mention, he's like the bad boy type. He's so mysterious and it just makes you draw more into him. He gives off this vibe like you just have to know him more. Kai, the man who many of our friends from the academy loved and admired from the champion-winning BBA team. And I cannot lie to you, I too, had a crush on him. You know about it right? I remember I told this to your brother. About how much I wanted to meet Kai, and how I wish to have a chance to even at least see him, just for a second in person._

 _Although, for a girl like me, ... do you obviously think I'll ever have a chance?_

 _Seeing Kai finally in person, will I at least get the chance to talk to him? Will I be able to confront him and be able to open up to him?_

 _No..._

 _I barely got to introduce myself to him. Currently, he's inside the dojo, alone with Takao. My, I hope Kai will get to sleep fine here. I do wish for him to have a pleasant stay._

 _Anyways, I can barely speak for myself. I wonder if he'll even like me or let alone, want to talk to me. Let's face it, I am one odd girl who still has much to learn._

 _... , You and I are the same. As for your brother, us three share the same thing, we're different from everyone. I doubt anyone will be able to understand us._

 _Do you think, Kai will want to get to know me, or even, me getting to know him? I can't say perhaps, but I doubt it._

 _But, the look in his eyes. They're clouded and shrouded with mysteries that even I know, the BBA Team are able to brake through his tough armor._

 _Hiwatari Kai ,_

 _Will you give me this one chance, to let us be friends?_

* * *

 **Kai finally appearing right before Ashley. yup. the time had to come soon my friends. so what did you thought about it? especially her journal entry? just who is Ashley writing to in her journal and just who is her childhood friend? well childhood** _ **friends**_ **let alone just why is she writing specifically for them? will they ever be revealed? of course lmaooo you'll just have to wait and wait and wait and wait and sdfghjkl. anwyays, feel free to review! -** obeliskprima

 **[ also if you're aware, the songs mostly used here are from exo since exo-l here lmao and Ashley is one too! ]**


	8. Chapter 8: The Devised Challenge

**SOOO THE TIME HAS COME! Ashley is finally going to meet- well she's going to meet** _ **one**_ **of the members of the BBA team members and idk I let some friends read this one before updating and they loved this one? idk I found it super cute idk you'll see why! anyways enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Eight:** _ **The Devised Challenge**_

Everyone were all back at the usual place where they were before the strange kid had challenged Takao.

In the meantime, Dizzi was explaining how the kid was using a magnetic core and how he was using it to his advantage.

It was really producing a magnetic field.

Takao grinned, fetching his bey from his back pocket. "I don't care who come after us! Cause I've got Seiryu with me!" he exclaimed, raising his bey up.

Hilary side-glanced with her brow quirked. "We'll see if all that tough talk holds up. Especially since you were about to lose that one." she scoffed.

Taken back, Takao blinked then frowned. "Shut your mouth and keep it shut!"

Hilary rolled her eyes at Takao. "In that case I'm never ever cheering you on ever again!"

"No one ever asked you to!" Takao said and huffed.

Hilary narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Takao scowled. "You're always butting in where you're not needed! Why can't you keep quiet like a girl should?"

Hilary gasped again. _Oh no he didn't that little—_ "You're the last person I want to hear that from!"

"You're the last person I ever want to—"

"Eureka!"

Everyone had stopped (mostly Hilary and Takao) and all turned to look at Kenny.

Kenny smiled and started to explain. "The basic structure and materials of the bey mostly match up with the robo-blader from the other day!"

Takao blinked. "The robo-blader was—"

"That was the robot that was there when we were trapped on that boat, right?" Hilary asked.

Kenny was really spot on.

That actually explained a whole lot if one thought about it.

However, that doesn't explain the fact why they were after Takao. If not only Tyson, Why the rest of the bladebreakers?

Everyone still couldn't find an answer.

Ashley tapped her chin and nodded. "Then there's a connection between the two."

Hilary widen her eyes. "Connection?" she gasped. "Takao's opponent today and the bad guys from back then are in cahoots with each other!"

Everyone all averted their view to Hilary, all looking dumbfounded.

Hilary nodded. "It's the only logical explanation." she declared.

Ashley had her thumb above her chin and she had to admit, Hilary may be on to something. "Hmm.. You may be right." she murmured.

"Yeah! I think they're part of the same group. Or at least he was at a blader with the same information." Kenny said.

"Darn! Them again? What a bunch of weird bladers..." Takao huffed. "Why don't I just fight them all at once?!" he threw a fist into the air.

Hilary narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Someone's just all talk again."

"Gimme a break, will you..." sweatdropped Takao.

"Regardless! You shouldn't let your guard down, Takao. You can't win with your current fighting style against our enemies advanced beys. And without Kai's speech, who knows if you could have summoned Seiryu?" Kenny reminded, making a decent valid point.

"Now that you say it..." Takao lowered his gaze.

Hilary chuckled mischiviously.

Kenny then wondered his eyes around. "Speaking of which, where did Kai go?" he asked.

Everyone started to wonder that too so they looked around them and soon, Ashley had spotted him. "There." she pointed towards Kai.

Kai was standing not to far from the group. He had his elbows laid upon the rail of the shore. He was staring out to the ocean, deep in his own world.

"I wonder..." Kenny started, "Why did he came all this way?" Kenny questioned.

Ashley only gazed at Kai and she wondered that herself.

Kai only stared at the open sea. Admiring the view. A breeze blew past him and he felt refreshed. It had been a while since he last went to see the ocean back in Japan. He missed it.

...

"As you can see, we almost have all the data we need on how Kinomiya Takao summons his Sacred Beast." A scientist started.

The men in black suits had caught well footage of Tyson's blade, let alone his Dragoon. But however,

"It's because that Magtram showed what it could do, yes?" asked an employee.

"Right."

"But how will the other four fight?" asked another employee. "That's going to be a problem for us."

"You're absolutely right." spoke the leader. "Kinomiya Takao is not our only target. The strongest team in the world... along with the strongest in the academy..." the leader opened up a profile on screen. "The BBA championship team, and the academy's ace. Each of their members. including the girl has a Sacred Beast."

On the giant screen, it showed the profiles of the BBA team, with Ashley's profile in the center.

"Are there any updates on the other three, including the girl?" asked the leader.

The leader sighed and rubbed his temples. "And what's the update on their whereabouts?!"

"Yes sir! Hiwatari Kai has appeared alongside with Kinomiya Takao. As for the girl, Kinomiya Ashely hasn't shown any sign of her beyblade. She's keeping it hidden. She hasn't been able to show us her power yet. She's one troublesome girl. As for the remaining two—"

"We have our positions set in America and China. We've been keeping our eyes on them, but now news to report."

"It's as he says." spoke the Doctor. "We don't have nearly enough data on their Sacred Beasts."

"We plan on getting men on the ground there ourselves."

"That is far too slow!" the leader raised his voice. "The other group has already made contact with all four of them. Do you intent to just stand by and watch them? We must assemble all of them at once. Get all five BBA team members together. That includes the girl too. Onto the battlefield where we have absolute control."

"But how are we supposed to?" the leader's men asked.

The leader smirked at this, a glint shimmering his pupils. "I have an idea."

...

The group were heading back to their places.

In the meantime, they were all still chatting about the events that recently took place.

"I'm going to rush to find an explanation on what that weird magnetic field was." suggested Kenny.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Yeah. I'm counting on you, Kyoujyu." Takao grinned.

Hilary tapped her foot. "Hey, Takao. Haven't you forgotten something?" she grabbed Ashley's arm, — "Ooof!"— and batted her lashes as her lip shaped in a small _'o'._

"Forgot something?" Takao blinked and stared at the two girls. "Huh? But Dragoon—!" he fetched his beyblade and smiled. "Right here!"

"That's not it!" Hilary furrowed her brows, nodding her head back towards where Kai was, still behind the trio. "You still haven't _introduced_ us, yet." she tugged Ashley close to her, who only looked innocent and had no clue what was going on.

Takao was puzzled at first until he totally had forgotten. "Oh, really? My bad." he laughed.

Hilary let go of Ashley's arm.

Ashley turned to Hilary and grabbed her arm. She whispered. "What's going on?"

Hilary giggled and winked at Ashley. "Don't worry. We're just going to _introduce_ ourselves to the new guy."

Ashley pursed her lip and silently, "Oh." why did she suddenly felt nervous all of a sudden? her heart started to race.

Shaking his head, Takao smiled and eyed back to where Kai was still walking not too far behind them. "Hey, Kai. This is kinda sudden, but I'll introduce you guys." he turned motioned his hand to the two girls and smiled. "She's our classmate."— he paused, —"Tachibana Hilary. It's nice to meet you!" Hilary said politely with a small bow.

Takao then turned to Ashley. "And my lovely and most adoring twin sister, Ashely."

Ashley looked between Hilary and Takao.

Hilary nodded to Ashley and she only pursed her lip. Her heart was completely racing and felt butterflies in her tummy. She didn't really know how to deal in these type of situations.

Before Ashley could even do anything really, Kai walked past the two girls. Not even daring to look at them. He completely ignored Hilary.

Ashley just closed her mouth, making it thin. ' _Welp.'_ She thought.

Hilary just looked at Kai, confused.

"Heh, That's Kai. Get along!" Takao chuckled.

"What's with the attitude? How rude." Hilary frowned, feeling offended.

"That's how Kai acts to everyone. Especially to us. Don't take it personally." Kenny said.

"I will take it personally!" Hilary huffed.

Ashley felt weights on her shoulders as she slumped down in shame. She didn't even get to say a word to Kai.

"Just who is he, Takao?" Hilary rose her brows.

"What do you mean, 'who' is he?" Takao scrunched his nose, blinking.

"He's a little strange, you could say." Kenny said.

Hilary huffed. "I can tell."

Takao beamed and smiled. "Oh, right. Kai, stay at my place tonight!" he offered.

Kai looked over his shoulders and stopped.

Takao walked over to him. "Or do you have somewhere else to crash?"

Kai rose his brow, hands inside his pockets and looked away. "Leave me alone."

Takao chuckled, smiling. "I knew you'd say that. I'll talk to Grandpa. So let's go."

Ashley gasped. She quickly tugged Hilary and whispered to her ear, "What am I supposed to do?! Is he really going to sleep over?!"

Hilary shrugged. "Maybe. But it looks like your brother is starting to leave with Kai...?" she pointed as Ashley glances to her brother and his handsome friend.

Takao grinned. "Come on! Don't be shy! It's just me, grandpa and my sister. It'll be fine, come on!" and with that, Takao tugged Kai by his arm.

"Hey!" Kai's stumbled by Takao's strong grip.

Takao looked over from his shoulder. "You coming sis?!"

Ashley slumped more as gloomy lines portrait around her image. "Coming..." she murmured, tagging along with her brother and his handsome friend.

...

Immediately when the three got home, Grandfather was already giving Kai lectures and advice about Ryushinken training.

Kai was really having the time of his life. Life of a party.

"I haven't seen you since the World Championships." started Ryuunosuke. "You've got my respect." he praised.

Kai looked from the corner of his eyes, checking the place out, adjusting to his surroundings and averting his gaze back at Ryuunosuke.

"If you consider taking a break from tops, and devote yourself to the way of the sword, I'm sure you can become a fine swordsman!" Ryuunosuke said.

For the moment, Ashley went to the closet down the hall that was close to her room and grabbed some blanket sheets and some pillows too.

Ashley could hear her Grandfather trying to bring Kai into quiting beyblade and focus on Ryushinken training instead, and the way how it reflected life and nature.

 _"Heeeeyah!"_

Ashley heard her grandfather. She sweatdropped.

"What do you say? Want to train under me?"asked Ryuunosuke.

Having a brow raised, Kai sighed. That's when he heard the door slid opened and gazed up, seeing the lass walk in.

Ashley went inside the dojo where her grandfather and Kai were.

"Grandfather, won't you leave Kai be? I don't think he wants to... quit." Ashley said while setting down the materials she had gotten for Kai.

Ashley's grandfather eyed her and frowned. "Ashley?! Well, I never! This young man's got far more focus than you and your brother. Swordplay is about the soul! Speaking of which, since when did you became like your brother?! Don't tell me you're also ditching your training too?!"

Ashley bit her lip and eyed around if there was anything that could get her grandfather to leave.

In all honesty, Kai was feeling awkward himself. He started to think if it wasn't such a good idea to tag along at Takao's place after all? But did he had a choice? Not really since he was practically dragged here. Either ways, he didn't wanted to be rude after all.

Ashley tapped her chin and finally came up a way to get her grandfather to leave.

"Hey! Grandfather? Don't you smell that? Is that your... rice cakes burning?" Ashley sniffed with her arms crossed.

Ryuunosuke jolted up. "Not my rice cakes!" he sprinted out of the room.

Ashley stuck her tongue out and grinned. She took the opportunity to close the door.

"Hey!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Ashley leaned on the door and heaved a sigh. "Forgive me, but grandfather can be a little... over the edge sometimes." she tried to apologize over to Kai.

Kai didn't give no reply but instead, he smiled at Ashley. It was a small one though.

Ashley batted her long lashes as Kai only stared at her. She felt funny. It was the first time she saw Kai smile.

Like ever.

Ashley puffed her cheeks. What now? She was all alone with Kai and so what was she supposed to do?

Ashley took a deep breath and walked over to Kai. She lowered herself, hands on her knees and stared intently at Kai's pupils.

Kai was caught off guard. He blinked and was puzzled.

Ashley was checking Kai out. From his legs to his eyes.

Kai only shifted a little from where he sat and cleared his throat. He felt a little awkward. But who's to say he didn't felt uncomfortable? He didn't mind at all that Ashley was checking him out.

Ashley pursed her lips. "You're very handsome... even with your makeup on. Whoa..." she whispered out loud.

Kai blinked and for some odd reason, he felt a tingly sensation in his abdomen. He never really gets that many compliments with his makeup. It was nice someone finally took recognition what real art was.

Ashley slightly smiled at Kai. "I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Kinomiya Ashely. Takao's little twin sister." she then puffed her cheeks. She tried to maintain a serious look on her.

Kai only remained silent and stared at Ashley. So he was finally meeting the champion's twin sister.

Takao had mentioned her once before on their world championship tour trip.

Where was it... back in Europe? Yeah. Somewhere around there.

It was right before when Takao had met Ralf and challenging him to a battle.

...

 _"Hey, guys! Did you all know I have a sister?" Takao said out of nowhere._

 _The BBA team where on a cruise and where on their way to Europe._

 _Rei shook his head. "No. You never mentioned you had one."_

 _Takao scrunched his nose. "Really? Well now you know."_

 _"How old is she?" Kyoujyu asked while never looking away from his laptop._

 _"She's my twin sister. She's younger than me by like three? Five minutes? Something like that." Takao shrugged but smiled, hence proud to be the oldest one of the two._

 _"Is she cute?" Max suddenly peeked interested._

 _Takao glared. "Don't even dare try it."_

 _Max raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I was just asking."_

 _"Yeah, well don't get the idea. She's too young to be dating. She may be cute but she's my sister and therefore, don't even think about dating my sister." Takao warned Max._

 _"Relax, Takao. No one is going to date your sister—" Rei started but was cut off from Takao._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Rei stuttered. "I—I mean well none of us will... I mean, I bet she's really beautiful—"_

 _Takao was glaring daggers at Rei. "Oh so now you're planning to hit on my sister?!"_

 _Rei sweatdropped. "That's not what I meant..."_

 _Max whistled. "Well you don't have to worry about anything. You don't even have to worry about Kai hitting on your sister. I don't think he'll be interested."_

 _Takao huffed. "He's the least I'm not worried about. My sister is an angel. I don't want her to be dating a deliquent, he's bad news and I'm afraid he'll be a bad influence to her." he eyed over to Kai, who only sat through the whole conversation, uninterested. "and I doubt he's even interested in girls either."_

 _Kai eyed at Takao, arms crossed and narrowed his eyes at the male bluenette._

 _Max laughed. "So you think Kai is the bad boy type, huh?"_

 _Takao scoffed. "Whatever. I don't care. As long as my sister finds herself a real gentleman then I'm good. But for now, she's my baby sister. Who's still studying at an academy in London."_

 _"She's in Europe?" Kyoujyu asked, paying more attention to the topic._

 _Takao nodded and stared out towards the vast ocean. "She is. She's studying at Bey High Academy, along with two close friends of ours. She's been there for almost three years. Man... do I miss her."_

 _Max gawked. "She's studying there?!"_

 _Takao nodded and felt himself proud of his sister. "Heck yeah!"_

 _"Isn't that the academy where rumors started to flood about an unknown society who changes hearts and rebeled?" Rei asked._

 _"I read an article about that. But nothing of the ordinary. All evidence of that unknown society has been erased." Kyoujyu said._

 _"That's strange." Rei said, intruiged._

 _"So what's her name?" Max asked, still more interested at Takao's sister._

 _Takao grinned as he let the breeze of the ocean hit him. "Kinomiya Ashley."_

 _..._

Kai finally remembered it all. He actually took interest in the conversation. Though he ignored the insult Takao had given him about the fact Kai wouldn't be interested. Let alone, the fact he wasn't interested in girls.

Kai gazed at Ashley, who looked flustered. He took a note that Ashley had a british-like accent. He was actually drawn to it for some reason. He was about to say something to Ashley but that's when Takao came into the room. He brought in more blankets and pillows to the room.

Ashley got up and Kai only had his tongue tied in his mouth.

"Hey, Ashley!" Takao greeted his sister.

Ashley turned to him and smiled. "Hello, Takao. I was just bringing in a few things for our guest. I'm going to bed now." she turned to Kai, who he gazed back at her.

Ashley waved to Kai, "Goodnight." she approached Takao and hugged him tightly. "and goodnight to you too, Takao." with that, she left the two boys alone in the dojo.

Takao sat down in front of Kai after Ashley had left.

"Let me hear it all tonight, Kai. What were you up to and what kinds of opponents did you fight?" Takao started.

Kai only glanced at Takao. He turned and stood up to grab the blankets and pillows Ashley had brought for him.

Takao rose a brow at Kai. "Hey, Kai..."

Kai sat a few feet away from where Takao sat and set the blankets and pillows down. He only crossed his arms and had his eyes closed.

Takao pouted, getting the message Kai was sending. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're a loner, pure and simple." he sighed. "Can you at least not give my sister the cold shoulder?" he pleaded.

After a while, Kai finally said, "Yeah, well I won't." and he actually planned to keep that promise. He didn't really plan on dealing with Takao's fits.

* * *

Hilary was sprinting towards the sibling's residence while pulling Kenny along with her.

And Kenny had trouble keeping up with the feminine brunette. "What's the rush, Hilary?! It's too early for this!"

"It's gotta be that Kai-person! I was up all night thinking about it. Why doesn't he think he's on your side?" Hilary said.

Was she serious?

"What are you saying?! Kai's our teammate! We fought all over the world with him!" Kenny said.

"But he doesn't act like your friend!" Hilary pointed out.

"You might think that at first sight, but—"

"I think he might be an enemy spy!" Hilary exclaimed.

"I'm telling you! Kai isn't evil! Well, except that one time he was evil in Russia..." Kenny started.

The two finally arrived at the dojo.

Hilary asked Ryuunosuke if he knew where Kai was or about the twins, were around but it turned out, Takao was still sleeping.

Hilary tried to wiggle Takao from his slumber. "Takao, wake up."

Then, Ryuunosuke came in and chuckled. He had an evil look on his face. "I've got a little trick for waking Takao up. I even taught my granddaughter the same trick. Heh, You're wide open!"

 **WHACK!**

Ryuunosuke hit Tyson with his bamboo sword, causing Takao to roll over and hit against the wall. That certainly did the trick.

"Ow..." Takao whined.

Ryuunosuke chuckled. "Awake I see, Takao?"

"Grandpa!" Takao winced, frowning. "First Ashley and now you?" he rubbed his head. "Why do you both keep waking me up in weird ways? Gimme a break—"

Cutting himself off, Takao looked around. Wasn't there someone else that was supposed to be there with him too in the room?

"Where's Kai?" Takao wondered.

Hilary narrowed her eyes. "That's what we would like to know too. And where's Ashley?" she asked, a little suspicious.

Ashley yawned. "Right here." she said, while standing by the door. She had just woken up herself. The lass walked in and smiled shyly. "And you're here for Kai? He said he was going to take a walk at the beach."

...

Everyone later headed to the beach nearby.

Ashley was adoring the scenery and was feeling nostalgic. Did the place brought memories to her. She smiled. She and Takao used to go to the beach a lot when they were young. Building sandcastles, swimming and even have a little beybattle.

Did time flew by.

She even rememered play along with two very close friends, along with Takao of course.

Ashley had a small smile, her eyes lowering.

"I don't see him." Kenny felt exhausted.

"This is totally suspicious." Hilary said, eyes narrowing.

"Don't be stupid, Hilary. There's no way Kai could be a spy." Takao said otherwise. He was throwing rocks down at the water as they skidded across.

"But he never talks about himself. That's obviously suspicious." Hilary said.

"You see..." Kenny sighed.

Ashley didn't mind doing some more research on Kai. She just wanted to look at the beach more.

A sound of a Beyblade was caught by the group's ears.

Everyone turned and saw a can falling down from the edge of the sidelines.

Takao got out his launcher and his beyblade ready, preparing for the outcome.

But it turns out, it was no challenger, but an ally.

The beyblade was hitting used soda cans, knocking each one. The bey then retrieve back to its rightful owner;

It was none other then Kai.

...

Kai proceeded to tell everyone his story about his encounter with a mysterious blader named Dunga.

Kenny nodded and took in Kai's slight cooperation. "As I thought, one of Ozuma's group went to Kai and had an invisible Sacred Beast, right?" he asked.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."

Kai started to remember his battle against Dunga. A white light shooting up from his opponent but nothing of the sort made any appearances. Which led the battle into a tie.

"A user of an invisible Sacred Beast?" whispered Kai.

"Then it's just as I thought. That means we've all lost." Kenny murmured.

This probably had struck a nerve on Kai. Because he only eyed at Kenny with a sharp gaze. "I didn't lose! It was a draw!" he proclaimed.

Kenny whimpered, and sighed. "I see."

Takao chuckled. "That's nice and all, but why'd you decide to come my way?" he asked, standing up.

Averting his gaze to Takao, Kai answered. "Well, I started to miss you a little bit."

"Kai..." whispered Takao.

"Miss your stupid antics, that is." Kai continued, averting his eyes away from Takao.

Takao felt taken back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ashley felt her heart feeling touched that Kai pressumed to miss Takao, although, having to end with a cold remark. She sighed.

"Well, Hilary? Do you get now that Kai's one of us?" Kenny asked, smiling.

Although, Hilary only narrowed her eyes, still having second thoughts.

Sighing, Kenny glances over to his left. "You understand, right, Ashley?"

"Huh?" fluttering her lashes, Ashley puffed her cheeks and gazed back at her brother and Kai.

"See, even she suspects him" Hilary murmured.

Kenny only sighed, sweatdropping

"Kai, I'm sure you understand how frustated Max, Rei, and I feel. Let's think of something, together! Like what we should do to beat those invisible Sacred Beasts. And a strategy to do it."

Kai didn't even took consideration about teaming up with Takao. He simply shook his head at him.

Takao's eyes widened. "Kai!"

Kai eyed at Takao, making a fist. "I'll defeat them with my own two hands. I don't need your help." with that, Kai walked away.

Kenny stood up. "Wait up, Kai!"

Ashley stared at Kai's back as he had his hands in his pockets. "Well this took a wrong turn..." she whispered and frown.

...

Later that day, Ashley and Takao were hanging at Kenny's house.

Kenny was sending a message to Max's mom (who is a researcher on Beyblade) Judy about the files Kenny had on his recording of the matches Takao had in the past days.

"What are you doing?" Hilary came inside Kenny's room.

"We're asking a favor from Max's mom." Takao answered, grinning.

"Max's mom?" questioned Hilary, blinking.

"Right, you don't know about them." Kenny said. "Max, who's in America, is another teammate, like Kai. His mother, Miss Judy, works for a beyblade research institution."

"What are you asking her for?" Hilary asked.

"What the material from the other day that emitted a magnetic force was. I sent her all my data, so I'm asking her to analyze it for me. My laptop can only do so much." Kenny explained.

"Yup. It's a good thing we had that connection." Takao grinned, snapping from his thoughts since he wasn't understand the conversation between Kenny and Hilary.

"By the way, what brings your here, Hilary?" Ashley asked out of the blue, standing up from Kenny's bed.

Apparently, Hilary came up with an absolute brilliant idea. She showed the three a magazine she brought.

"Ta-da! I'm going to ask this person!" she pointed to a man who oh so happened to be Chairman Daitenji.

"That's the old timer from the BBA, right? What about him?" Takao asked.

"You're not surprised?" Hilary blinked.

"Of course not. Don't get my hopes up like that." scolded Takao. "Kyoujyu tried that ages ago. Besides, it's not even a good idea anyways, right, Kyoujyu?"

Ashley tapped her chin while staring at the article and nodded her head. "Actually brother... I don't think it's a bad idea."

Takao looked at Ashley, dumbfounded. "Huh? You're actually agreeing with her sis?"

Ashley nodded, seeming impressed by the article.

Kenny also nodded. "Yeah. It's actually not a bad idea."

"Right!" Hilary smiled at Ashley and Kenny. "If he's a man with a global network of bladers, I thought that he has to know _something_!"

"I didn't think of that." Kenny smiled.

Takao blinked, averting his gaze at Kenny. "Come on, Kyoujyu, I thought about contacting the old' coot ages ago. Her idea isn't any better." he said.

"Well it is a clever idea. And not to mention,"— Kenny eyed at Hilary and smiled, —"she's pretty cute."

Takao eyed at Kenny like is he serious? He then looked at Ashley.

Ashley immediately lifted her hands up and shook her head.

Tyson looked like he had no choice. "Fine! But you're definitely wrong on the cute thing!" and with that Takao went ahead of them.

"Where are you going?" asked Hilary.

"Duh! To the BBA! The BBA!" Takao answered and turned to run towards said location.

Ashley pursed her lips. She leaned close to Hilary, covering her ear as she whispered to her, "Don't listen to him, Hilary. I'm sure Takao thinks the same way as Kenny."

Hilary didn't understood at first until she looked at Ashley and immediately went red. "Huh?!"

...

 **[3...2...1 Let it rip!]**

A beybattle was commencing in the mean time.

 **[Here come the heavyweight**

 **Generation Beyblade!**

Once the group arrived at the BBA, Takao pushed the security while they asked if Takao had made an appointment. Well they necessarily didn't.

 **[Spinning in motion**

 **Causing a commotion!]**

"Don't worry about it. The old bat and I are cool." Takao waved his hand.

"Old bat?" blinked the desk-woman.

"Takao! Have some respect!" whisperedly shouted Ashley, looking shy.

"Relax, sis. He's cool with it." Takao shrugged.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning**

Ashley felt like they were breaking in and for some reason, she felt a thrill. She smiled like an idiot as Takao pulled Ashley along with him and walked past the security.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping!]**

They all continued to walk through the the hall to look for Chairman Daitenji.

 **[Here come the heavyweight**

 **Generation Beyblade!]**

Finally, the four found the room where Daitenji was.

 **[Coming on strong**

 **Like the son of King Kong]**

Inside the window, there was another man sitting behind a desk.

 **[Spinning in motion**

 **Causing a commotion!**

 **Going super charged**

 **Cause we wanna hit them large]**

In front of them, a beybattle was going on. It was between a kid with a "BBA" on his clothing and another kid with the same green uniform like the one who battled with Takao with the core inside his Beyblade.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning**

 **On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping.]**

 **[Generation Beyblade, Beyblade, Beyblade...]**

Behind him, a couple of other guys with the same uniform was there. No one understood what was going on.

"Hello!" Takao greeted, and gasped at the battle.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning**

 **On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping]**

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning**

 **On and on they're just not quiting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping]**

They all stopped and watched the match that was taking place. The boy from the BBA program wasn't doing a great job. He was losing and before they all knew it,

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping yeah!]**

His blade was knocked out.

Takao was about to challenge the kid who's name was Darrel.

According to what Daitenji, the match was just a test.

The statement only led to even more confusion.

"What do you think, Chairman? Do you think we have the right to challenge the championship team?" The man beside Daitenji said.

Daitenji sighed. "If they can battle like that, they're plenty qualified. However..."

"A challenge to Takao and the team?" Ashley wondered.

"I see. If that's your game, then I accept, old man!" Takao said.

"Kinomiya..." whispered Daitenji

"You heard it here, first! I started getting pumped after seeing that battle." Takao said, gazing over at Darrel.

Hilary huffed and leaned her head forward. "You're spouting reckless nonsense again!"

Ashley looked worried for her brother. "Takao... be careful of what you say..."

"Count me in, too." said Kai, who stepped into the room and had witnessed the match that occurred.

"Kai!" grinned Kenny and Takao.

"Hiwatari Kai..." Daitenji was stunned to see him again.

"How enthusiastic. There's half of the championship team, right here! That settles that, wouldn't you say, Chairman?" The man next to Daitenji asked with a grin.

"I know. I will get in contact with Max and Rei." Daitenji announced.

Takao threw a fist. "Yes!"

"The BBA championship team is back in business!" Kenny grinned.

"The BBA officially accepts your challenge, in the title match against the champions." Daitenji officially declared.

Ashley almost felt like she was about to faint from overwhelm. She tugged Hilary's arm as she looked at her in confusion.

Ashley had her hand above her parted mouth. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Is this real...?" she asked Hilary.

Hilary didn't understood at first what Ashley was chatting about.

"Are the BBA team really uniting?" Ashley looked like one of the fangirls whenever their idols do something.

Hilary slowly nodded. "Yeah."

Ashley bit her lower lip and tried to silent squealed. She felt her heart skipped a beat.

The BBA were finally reuniting. Ashley was finally going to meet the rest of Takao's friends. She was really excited.

 _However..._

Ashley's exciting expression soon turned to a serious one. The match between the BBA team and Team Psykicks didn't seemed as simple or sporty as it sounded.

Something was up with them and Ashley was sure of it. She knew for sure that the title of being champion isn't their true objective.

None of them knew for sure what their objective may be, but they will soon find out.

...

Back at the dojo.

At the time, Kai was practicing some new methods with his bey, empty cans spread all over.

Ashley watched from the porch with her legs dangling, resting her elbows on her knees as she set her cheeks at her palms, smiling and admiring Kai.

Takao watched Kai training as well, and returned to cleaning his beyblade with a smile.

"Takao! It's here!"

Both twins averted their gazes, as Hilary and Kenny approached them.

"The analysis I had Miss Judy do on that magnetic wave!" Kenny said, prompting his laptop open, to show them the results.

"It's here! It's here!" chanted Takao eagerly.

"Let's see it then." Ashley said, sounding eager herself.

The twins neared the laptop's screen, only to find many codes and numbers.

Takao gawked. "I don't understand a darn thing!"

"Of course you won't unless Kyoujyu explains it." Ashley sighed.

Hilary giggled, eyeing at the boy. "You're on the slow side, Takao."

"What?!" Takao felt taken back, only to be emberrassed and flushed. "Again with the insults..."

"As for the analysis, the source of that magnetic wave, It's likely an artifical ore made by a chemical reaction." Kenny said.

"Oh, I think I re-mem-ber being taught about that in che-mi-stry." Ashley slowly pronounced, her eyelids half lowered, nodding. "Compare to that, there is an extremely similar naturally occurring ore. You can attach those ones inside a bey, and could possibly pro-duce, si-mi-lar, and perhaps even stron-ger waves." she explained.

"Wow." Kenny was astonished. "You learned that all in the academy?"

"Hm?" Ashley blinked, and slowly nodded. "It was one of the ba-sics, lessons."

"Okay. But pause," Takao sent his sister an odd look, arms crossed. "Why do you keep trying to pronouce your words like that? Did you forget your Japanese already?"

Ashley felt her cheeks heating, and rubbed her wrist rather nervously. "Uhm..."

"Knock it off, Takao. At least she knows her stuff and actually pays attention in her classes." Hilary countered, frowing at Takao.

Sweatdropping, Takao sighed, rubbing his head. "You got me there." he lowered his hand. "Anyways, back to what Ashley and Kenny were saying, will we make it in time fo this next match?"

Kenny grinned up from his laptop. "We'll be fine! When Max arrives in Japan in two days, Judy said he'd bring a prototype!"

"Awesome! Max's mom always thinks ahead!" Takao stood up, grinning.

"So what kind of people are Max and Rei like?" Hilary asked.

"I'm curious as well. Aside from Takao's postcards, I would like to get to know them myself." Ashley smiled, giggling.

"You'll both know when you meet them!" Takao grinned, hopping off the porch and getting his launcher readied. "Go Shoot!"

Takao launched his bey, followed by Kai launching his bey, and the two bey's clashed around.

"Takao! This is going to be the first time in a while that the BBA team has gotten back together!" Kenny said, grinning.

"Yeah." Takao smiled, and gazed upwards at the sky. "We can fight together again!"

Everyone all gazed up at the sky, picturing both Max and Rei, as soon, the grand meeting of the world champion BBA team, will unite once again.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Entry Five.**

 _ **Finally meeting the BBA team.**_

 _Everything is happening all way to fast. I can't believe this is all real. Me! Kinomiya Ashley, am finally meeting the world champion BBA team as a whole? Can you believe that? I'm so excited! I'll finally meet Max and Rei!_

 _I wonder what Max is like in person? From what Takao has wrote me about him, Max is a pretty 'chill' guy that just loves the sense of adventure and is always there for a friend. He's sweet and charming and when in the battlefield, he's a different person, strong and brave showing no mercy to his opponents! Wow, I can't wait to meet Max. Remember when his Draciel somehow got 'accidently' taken when the BBA team's beyblades were going on a world tour and when we had to get it back from Jesse? Wow what a night that was. And we had to use both Kai's Dranzer and Takao's Dragoon. And the whole armadillo, a rock and the chess-piece? Who's idea was that anyways? Ah well, I can't wait to see Max. He's so cute and AHHHHH! I might get an autograph from him! Max, oh how I can't wait to meet you real soon._

 _Rei. He's also coming and oh my goodness! He's absolutely a handsome boy! His voice from when he spoke during his battles and the way he looks, what girl can't fall for his cute charm? His beautiful eyes... so dreamy... and the fact that I'm going to meet him in just a few hours? I can't believe this is happening! From what I heard, Rei is really nice and he always watched out for my brother whenever he gets himself into trouble. Oh boy... but like Max, Takao has mentioned Rei being 'chill' too and how he is always up and ready for adventure and is always there for a friend. He is never the one to betray and be selfish. He's always thinking of others and oh my goodness I'm fangirling right now. I'm sorry he's just so cute! Oh Rei, I absolutely cannot wait to meet you real soon._

 _But still, I wonder how Max and Rei will react when they meet me? Will they like me? dislike me? hate me? despise me? Oh I'm so nervous. I hope we all can become good friends._

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed with this one since you know Kai and Ashley lololololol feel free to review!** _ **-**_ obeliskprima


	9. Chapter 9: Revival! BBA Team

**enjoy the show! still longest chapter only enhancedddzzzzzzzzz.**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Nine:** _ **Revival! BBA Team**_

So, after the official announcement that Max and Rei would be returning, everyone all headed out to the airport were the two would soon be arriving.

As everyone was waiting for Max and Rei's flight to land, Ashley sat by the lobby, along with the rest of her friends and was in tune with her music.

Ashley was listening to some K-pop. As usual. She was in tune with _Growl_ , once again but this time, in Mandarin. She just really loved that song. She did a small kick as a certain part was playing and she smiled, humming to her tune.

Kai stood against the wall and eyed at Ashley. She was so distracted by her music, she didn't really noticed his gaze on her. He rose a brow. He wondered what music she was listening to that has gotten her mood to be all hype.

Nevertheless, Kai found himself smiling.

Rei's flight landed first before Max's. Ashley eagerly got up from her place and went over to where her brother and the others were.

Rei finally came to the lobby and waved at the group.

Rei was a boy with black hair, most of which was tied back into a long, tight ponytail, and piercing golden eyes that looked almost cat-like, also his eye shape was more feline. He wore a white kimono/cloak-like outfit that was traditional in his Chinese background.

"Rei! Over here!" Takao called out to him.

Rei walked over to the group and greeted his team. "Hey, Takao! Kenny! Kai! Good to see everyone."

Takao turned his hand towards the two ladies— well he didn't really thought Hilary much of a lady— to Rei. "Rei, I'd like you to meet my classmate, Hilary and my beautiful and adoring twin sister, Ashely."

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Hilary Tachibana." Hilary said with a polite, friendly bow.

Ashley gazed at Hilary. "Oh." she mouthed. She decided to do the same gesture as Hilary. "I—it's a pleasure to meet you, Rei. M—my name is Rei— I—I mean my name is Kinomiya Ashley. I—I heard so much about you from Takao's postcards he sent me." she said and too, gave Rei a polite, friendly bow.

Great, first impression and she became a stuttering mess in front of Rei. Oh how Ashley wished to crawl in a hole.

Rei chuckled at Ashley's stutter, and smiled. "It's nice to meet you girls. The pleasure is all mine." he said.

Rei turned to Ashley. "I'm actually happy to finally meet Takao's twin sister. He has mentioned you quite a few times back in Europe."

Ashley tilted her head. "He has?"

Rei grinned charmingly. "Yeah. He has mentioned you studying in Europe and how cute you were. I got to say..." he took in Ashley's appearance and nodded. "You're quite beautiful."

That's when Takao stepped in. "Hey! Okay now, that's enough Rei." he pulled Ashley towards him and tried to get her away from Rei as possible.

Rei only sweatdropped. "I was only giving your sister a compliment."

"Yeah, well try to drool over some other girls. Like Hilary—," Takao eyed at Hilary and shuddered, —"actually... drool over some other girls. Just not my sister."

Hilary frowned at Takao and glared daggers at him. "Excuse me?! Now what is that supposed to mean?!"

Takao deadpanned, "It means what it means."

...

About a half an hour later, Max finally arrived.

"Max!" Takao called, waving his arms, along with Kenny. "Over here!"

Ashley took a small check on the blonde and Oh my goodness—

Max almost looked like a sweet little adorable teddy bear.

Ashley could just hug him. Max's baby blue eyes were a catch. She was drawn to them indeed.

"Hey, everyone!" Max greeted the BBA team.

"Hope you've been well." Takao grinned.

"Yeah." Max chuckled, grinning. "I see you're early, Rei."

"I haven't been here that long." Rei answered, smiling.

That's when Max noticed two girls along with the BBA team. "Oh, who's the cute girls?" he cooed.

Takao grinned and wrapped an arm around Max. "Oh that cute girl," — he nodded over to Ashley, —"Happens to be my adoring twin sister, Ashley. The one I told you about? And," — he paused as he nodded at Hilary and looked blunt, —"The other weird looking girl is Hilary."

Hilary mentally stabbed Takao but just huffed. She smiled at Max. "Nice to meet you. My name is Hilary Tachibana." she said.

Ashley took noticed that Hilary didn't bowed to Max like she did with Rei. She batted her lashes but nonetheless, she bowed to Max. "Hello Max. M—my name is Kinomiya Ashley. I—it is very nice to finally meet you."

"Whoa. You're actually Takao's twin sister?" Max was in awe.

Ashley slowly lifted her head as Max had sparkles in his blue orbs. "You're really cute!" he exclaimed.

Takao narrowed his eyes and started to strangle Max's neck. "Ha. Yeah no. Don't even try Max. Not in this life time, not in the next, not even the one after buddy. She's off limits with you."

Max was struggling to breath and be free from Takao's suddenly strong grip.

"As a matter of fact," Takao eyed and waved his index finger at the rest of the BBA team, "That goes for you guys too. She's off limits. Capeesh?" he warned in an informal manner.

Rei sweatdropped and rose his hands in surrender.

Kenny swallowed and nodded rapidly, afraid that he'd be next after Max.

Kai only stayed silent and pay no mind to Takao's words.

Daitenji dropped by the airport and reported the group that they only had a few days to train before the big match against team Psykicks.

...

The BBA team drove back to the twin's residence.

Once they all arrived, Max and Rei finally told their stories when they were encountered by the mysterious bladers and their invisible Sacred Beasts.

Ashley nodded. "Wow... and you all lost." Ashley cleared her throat and smiled innocently at Kai. "Well, most of you lost." she clarified and Kai only hummed.

Ashley decided to confess her tale to the rest of the BBA team. She was crouch on her knees. She rested her chin above her knees and started to explain her side of story to the BBA team.

Max was confused. "Wait, hold on. You didn't accepted her challenge?"

Ashley nodded smoothly, didn't looked interested but rather bored at the moment. She was actually daydreaming while she oddly found the wooden floor to be interesting.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Didn't felt like it. I was too tired and I didn't wanted to be late for my flight." Ashley lied. She didn't dared mention that she encountered the individual just a few days ago. She would be embarrassed and would have to confess her reasons.

"One thing still bothers me..." Ashley mumbled while puffing one side of her cheeks.

"What's that?" Kenny inquired with interest.

Everyone stared at Ashley and she swore, she wanted to go and hide under a hole. She felt even more of an outsider than she already was. Though, her expression didn't showed.

"Why am I also being targeted? I'm not even a member. Let alone, strong as the rest of you." Ashley couldn't bring herself to look at everyone, not even her own brother.

"Hey, don't sweat it sis. From what I know and from my own experience, you're actually a pretty good blader yourself. Don't bring yourself down too much." Takao said, placing his hand on Ashley's shoulder.

Max agreed. "Takao's right!"

"From what Takao told us about you— besides you being cute and stunning—" At this, Takao gave a look at Rei as he sweatdropped but continued, "You were a pretty decent blader when you two were kids." he admitted.

Kai had to shield his mouth to smile at Ashley.

Ashley felt her cheeks flushed and she smiled all cheekily, hiding her face through her blue locks. Hearing her own brother and his friends saying sweet things, Ashley felt all the better.

The topic then change to team Psykicks.

Kenny had mentioned that he sent the files about the magnetic fields in the Psykick's beyblades to Max's mom. "Max, do you have it?" he remembered.

Max nodded. "I brought it with me." he pulled out a small case.

Everyone didn't understood what was going on.

"Kyoujyu, what's going on here?" Takao asked.

Kenny opened his laptop and began to explain. "Remember that beyblade with the magnetic field in it? And how we said we found an element that was similar to the element they put in the beys? Well, according to the information I sent to Judy, Max's mom, she created our own version of the magnetic field beyblade. She calls it 'the MG core.' Just like the other blades, when our blades would spin at very high rotation and speed, the magnetic like force will kick in."

"Oh." Everyone cooed. They seemed to be impress by the idea.

Ashley was the one who was most impress by the invention. She knew that it could lead to victory. It was the key to win.

Ashley took a moment to let everything sink in. "Then that means..." her face broke into a smile. "You guys will be able to defeat team Psykick! Oh my. I know you guys will win." she shielded her mouth with two of her hands and giggled.

Kenny and Takao stared at Ashley and she lowered her hands down to her chin. "What?"

"What do you mean _you guys?_ " Takao asked in an almost like serious tone.

Ashley batted her lashes innocently. "It means what it means. You. _You-guys_. The B-B-A team. And I'll be there to root for you." she said chirply.

Ashley leaned close to Takao's ear, hand covering for only Takao to hear. "And I'll be rooting for you big brother. Since I am your biggest fan." she leaned away with a smile and a glint in her eyes.

Takao stared back and he just found Ashley so adorable. His heart fluttered at her admitting to him about her being his biggest fan. "Ashley..."

Kenny scratched his cheek. He grabbed one of the sets of the MG cores and walked over to where Ashley sat. "Ashely. I asked Judy to make _five_ copies of the MG core, not _four_."

Ashley parted her lips. Her pupils shrunk as she gazed at Kenny. "What? I don't understand. But I'm not— " she averted her gaze to Takao. "This is your guys battle. Between the BBA team and team Psykicks... I'm not a—"

Takao cut Ashley off. "Stop it sis. I don't know what makes you say that but as far as I'm concerned, you're a part of the team now!" he exclaimed with a smile. "You've been helping us trying to solve the issues with the mysterious bladers and team Psykick. Also, didn't you noticed back at the BBA? As I recall, there were _five_ Psykicks there. Did you not noticed?"

Ashley tilted her head and looked lost.

Takao snorted and grinned at Ashley's oblivion. "That obviously means they see you as part of the team. So why shouldn't we?"

"Hey, if Takao thinks you should join, that's good enough for me too." Max said.

"Same here. We're all friends and that makes us one team." Rei agreed.

Kai had to agree with the rest of the BBA team. Ashley was a part of them now. "They're right. You said you're being targeted too. So you need to train alongside us and prepare yourself for any obstacles ahead of us. Though you were oblivious at first, at that time when that mysterious girl challenged you, it was at that moment you became one of us," Kai paused and even managed to smile at Ashley, "A team member of the BBA."

Takao was surprised that Kai even said something nice to Ashley. He figured he just wouldn't care as long as no one stood in his way. He smiled at Kai.

Everyone else agreed with Kai's words.

Ashley stared at Kai. Their eyes locked at one another. She bit her lower lip. Why did she had to urge to cry? She didn't know.

Ashley was the first to brake the eye lock with Kai and leaned to Takao's back. Apparently, she was doing aigoo on his back. Leaning herself back up, Takao stared at his sister and she sniffed. She took another look at the MG core held to her.

Ashley gadly took the MG core from Kenny's hand and nodded. "Thank you. This really means so much. I promise you all," she looked up at each one of them, with a determination expression on her face. A glint in her blue, icey irises. "I won't let you down." she vowed.

Takao smiled and wrapped an arm around Ashley. "But before we can start our training... there's something I've been wanting to do." he said.

"Oh? What is it Takao?" Kenny asked.

Takao held up his Dragoon and looked at Ashley with determination in his eyes. "I, Kinomiya Takao, challenge you, Kinomiya Ashley, to a Beyblade battle!"

Ashley jolted up. "Wait really?!"

Takao smirked. "Yeah. It's been a while since we had a beybattle before you left."

Ashley grinned widely. "That means I can finally have my graduation battle as a graduate from Bey High Academy!"

Everyone was confused by this.

"Graduation battle?" Rei rose his brows.

Ashley nodded. "See the reason why I haven't had a single battle before I left London was because I wanted to challenged someone worthy. Someone who exceeds my expectation. Someone worth wild." she eyed at Takao. "And who any better than my brother? The Beyblade World Champion."

Takao felt himself flattered. "Awe. That means a lot sis. Kinda wish you were my first opponent as a champion instead of Ozuma."

Ashley shook her head. "It's fine. I'm over it. Now..." she tugged on Takao's arm. "Let's battle!"

...

Everyone headed outside the garden.

Everyone were so hype and excited to watch the match between the siblings.

"Man. It's been a long time since our last battle." Takao said.

Ashley nodded. She was eager to start the match already, a thrill stirring inside her.

Takao got his Dragoon and launcher out, as Ashley took in a deep breath.

Ashley took out her pure white, baby blue beyblade out, along with her matching colored launcher. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. It has been some time since she last took out her beyblade. Now, she was showing it to her friends.

Her team.

 **[Do you recall, not long ago]**

 _'I will not lose.'_

 **[We would walk on the sidewalk?]**

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go shoot!" The two blunettes yelled and both launched their blades to the ground.

 **[Innocent, remember?]**

Since there was no dish, the battle will be decided on the last beyblade standing.

 **[All we did was care for each other]**

The two blades collied and a wave of force appeared from the collision.

 **[But the night was warm]**

The beyblades encircled one another as a gust of wind started to form around the two beyblades.

 **[We were bold and young]**

In the beginning, Ashley's bey looked to be getting the upper hand, deflecting all of Dragoon's attacks.

 **[All around, the wind blows]**

Takao jolted back as Ashley stood still with a small smile on her lip, eyeing her blade.

 **[We would only hold on to let go]**

"Whoa!" Hilary was impressed by the strong collision.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

Takao's was hitting Ashley's blade dead on. He wanted to see her strength. That's just like him.

 **[We need someone to lean on]**

"Go, Dragoon!" Takao cried out, causing his blade to slam against Ashley beyblade.

 **[Blow a** **kiss, fire a gun]**

However, Ashley's beyblade contiuned to standby at the center.

 **[All we need is somebody to lean on]**

"Dragoon!" shouted Takao, sending his beyblade onward.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

Ashley oo'ed and was taken back. "Oh my, that was close." she giggled and clapped her hands. "Wolverine Sea, evade." she said with tender in her voice.

 **[We need someone to lean on]**

And Wolverine did just that.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

And Wolverine did just that.

 **[All we need is somebody to lean on]**

It spun so beautifully and dodge Takao's attack exquisitely.

 **[We need someone to lean on]**

Ashley grinned and clawed her hands out like a wolf. "Now, charge."

Wolverine then slammed Dragoon, causing it to fly back, almost losing its balance.

Wolverine then slammed Dragoon, causing it to fly back, almost losing its balance.

 **[What will we do when we get old?]**

Takao widen his eyes and gritted his teeth, having a small smirk. "Don't think we'll go down that easily! Dragoon!"

 **[Will we walk down the same road?]**

Kai was watching the match intently. He was impressed on how Ashley was taking on Takao head on. She didn't seemed to be holding anything back. He glanced at Ashley tried to hold back a small smile.

 **[Will you be there by my side?]**

Ashley grinned. Her icey-blue orbs almost turning into a hue pink. "Wolverine, counter it."

 **[Standing strong as the waves roll over]**

Both Dragoon and Wolverine clashed.

 **[When the nights are long]**

They both bounced back, almost causing them to lose their balance.

 **[Longing for you to come home]**

Takao clicked his tongue. "Not too shabby, Ashely. But don't think I'll lose that easily, or what kind of a champion would I be?" he cooed.

 **[All around the wind blows]**

Ashley lifted her gaze to her brother and narrowed her eyes. "Wolverine," she lifted her hands up and crossed her arms above her, forming a small X, "Water saber."

 **[We would only hold on to let go]**

Wolverine moved majestically and countered Takao's blade with a slash of water.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

Takao was impressed by his sister's strength. "Seems like you've gotten stronger since the last time we battle. But,"

 **[We need someone to lean on]**

Ashley lowered her arms and blinked. ' _But what?' s_ he thought.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

"I'm going to have to end this battle. Dragoon, Attack!"

Takao's power suddenly raised, and Dragoon had collided Wolverine with such force, causing Wolverine to fly back.

 **[All we need is somebody to lean on]**

"Oh, brother of mine." spoke Ashley, smiling over to her brother. "Don't think I'll lose _that_ easily."

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

Takao quirk a brow, his eyes lowering and to his and everyone's surprise, Wolverine was spinning in perfect balance.

 **[We need someone to lean on]**

"After all my years at the academy, don't think such simple attacks would take down _my_ Wolverine." said Ashley, having a small pink-glint in her eyes.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

Takao huffed, and smirked. "Of course not. I didn't expect it would."

 **[All we need is somebody to lean on]**

While watching the battle, Kenny was analyzing Ashley's Wolverine and enhancing further data, and awe'd. "Dragoon is almost out of stamina! While Wolverine still much more power!"

"What?!" gasped those who were watching.

"How can that be?" asked Rei.

"Well," started dizzy. "Like Kai's Dranzer, Wolverine has a special weight disk and a light attack ring that balances, attack, defense and stamina perfectly! It packs a lot of endurance!"

"How amazing..." whispered Max.

Kai blinked, his eyes glistening in bewilderment since he didn't knew Ashley's bey had so much offense, defense and endurance. Almost equivalent to his very own Dranzer.

"How appealing." smiling, Ashley glanced up at her brother. "Will Dragoon's offense win, or will Wolverine's endurance win?"

Smirking, Takao formed a fist. "We'll just have to do this until the very end, right? Go, Dragoon!"

 **[We need someone to lean on]**

Dragoon immediately slid over, and clashed with Wolverine, encircling and pushing around.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

"Time to show you what I learned at the academy! Wolverine!" Ashley said, swiping her hand and forming a fist.

 **[We need someone to lean on]**

Twirling her arms around in a hypnotic motion, Ashley then formed an 'X' in front of her chest, until she clawed her hands out, like a wolf. "Wolverine, Chaotic Sea!"

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

After calling for an attack, Wolverine's edges stared to gush out a sea-saw razor of water, as the liquid was coated in a sea-like color, and started to dash straight for Dragoon.

 **[All we need is somebody to lean on]**

 _'I will not lose. I will win.'_ thought Ashley, as her eyes had flickered from pink to her natural ice-blue orbs.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

The water twirling around Wolverine formed like a tidal wave, and caught Dragoon in the process.

 **[We need someone to lean on]**

"N—no way!" Takao gasped, gritting his teeth, his eyes widened.

"Unreal!" gasped Max.

Kai stayed silent, his eyes completely fixated on Wolverine's latest attack.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun]**

"I will win." whispered Ashley, as she closed her eyes. "My graduation battle has been marked..." she opened her eyes.

 **[All we need is somebody to lean on]**

A strong collision was established between Dragoon and Wolverine, and a wave was struck, blowing air, followed by a small, mini explosion.

Takao shielded his face with his arm, as Ashley watched, allowing the wind to blow her hair.

 **[All we need is somebody to lean on.]**

Once the smoke has subsided, the result came to a shock for everyone, including the twins.

At the ground, both Dragoon and Wolverine lay immobilized.

Takao widened his eyes. "It's—!"

"— a tie?" finished Ashley, blinking in awe.

"They both tied." said Kenny, closing his laptop.

"Wow... so, they're both equally strong?" Max was truly surprised, yet completely amazed by the twin's power.

"What a powerful attack..." Rei said, his eyes widened.

At that moment, the twins collapsed, Takao on his bottom, and Ashley on her legs, both slightly panting.

"Takao!" called Hilary and Kenny, running by his side to help him back to his feet.

"Ashley!" called Max and Rei, jogging to her to make sure she was alright.

"Are you okay?" asked Max.

"Huh? Yes." Ashley smiled at the two boys, before she got up. "I'm a little exhausted."

"That was a real fun battle, though!" Takao said, grinning.

Ashley only stared at her brother, before averting her vision from Dragoon to her motionless beyblade. She bended to her knees and retrieved her Wolverine.

Ashley couldn't believe it. She had tied with her brother? Her first beybattle outside of the academy? She was at a lost for words, this wasn't really how she visualized the turnout.

"Looks like we tied." murmured Ashley, while staring at her beyblade, her eyes becoming dull. "But you know what? I'm still happy. That means we're both equal, no?" sure she felt disappointed, but... she finally had the battle she always wanted.

The chance to face the champion. Her brother. Kinomiya Takao.

Takao grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Yeah!"

"That was a great match!" Max said with a grin.

Everyone approached Ashley and cheered.

"I sure would like to have a battle with you." Rei confessed.

"Yeah! Me too!" Max exclaimed. "Also I would like to take you out on a date..." he mumbled.

Takao frowned.

Max thought he didn't heard him but he did.

Takao grabbed Max's shoulder and pushed him back, causing the blonde to stumble back. "Ufffffff!"

Ashley blinked at the two.

Kai approached Ashley and she averted her gaze to the male.

Kai smiled at Ashley and nodded. He actually wouldn't say it out loud (well not in front of Takao or the others) but he admired Ashley's strength and determination. So he would admit, he would love to have a battle with her sometime.

After dealing with Max, Takao stumbled over to Ashley and held his hand towards her. "Welcome to the BBA team, Ashely."

Ashley smiled and took Takao's hand in hers. "Yeah."

...

The BBA team began to do some training with the MG cores Max had brought for them.

 _But so far..._

"Go, Dragoon! Lightning-fast turn!" yelled Takao.

His beyblade only spun forward, and ended up crashing into the wall, landing motionless to the ground.

"That's some lightning-fast turn..." Hilary sighed, hand on her forehead. "Wasn't even close..."

"Shut up! I just messed up a little!" Takao huffed, flushed.

"I'm up next." Rei jumped in. He got his beyblade out.

"Whoa! Rei is that..." Kenny started.

Rei nodded, smiling. "It's the Driger Vulcan." Rei showed his team his new upgrade of his beyblade.

Ashley awed. "Wow! Is this _the_ Driger Takao mentioned to me?! Wow! So cool!" she was impressed and was admiring Driger and had comical sparkles around her image.

Rei was flustered. "Heh, thanks. Nice to see someone appreciates Driger every now and then." he said with a chuckle.

Takao wasn't liking where this was going. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited there buddy. Stick your claw out and get going already."

Rei sweatdropped at Takao but ignored his... weird remark.

"Now. Go Shoot!" Rei launched his beyblade. "Go Driger!" he shouted but then, "Huh!?" His beyblade only went in circles.

"Driger?" Rei was confused.

"Wow, Driger Vulcan!" Takao laughed at Rei's epic fail.

"Stop! Come on, stop! Why is it only going in circles?" Rei asked.

Ashley stifled a giggle and Kai heard her from beside him.

Kai even smile, it was a ghost one though.

Max laughed, and grinned. "Okay! You two are putting too much force into it." he held a green like blade in his palm; his Draciel.

Ashley awed once again and scooted close to Max, her eyes sparkling in admiration. "Is _that_ Draciel?! Wow! How incredible. I've see you battle with Draciel back at the dorm's television!" she had recall one of Max's battle back in New York, along with the rest of the BBA team.

Max felt proud and laughed. "Always happy to have fans." he said with a smile. He leaned close to Ashley's ear and whispered. "Also, I wouldn't mind taking a fan out to lunch."

Again, Max thought Takao didn't heard him again.

Takao mentally sighed in irritation. "Max." he said with a monotone in his voice.

Max jolted and laughed anxiously. "I— I mean... erm." He walked over to Rei and Takao, leaving Ashley confused. "Anyways, I'll show you how it's done; so watch and learn."

Rei and Takao just looked unsure about Max.

"Time to show off! You guys may wanna take some notes." Max turned to gaze at Ashley and gave her a wink. "Just watch. Go Shoot!— ah!" before he could properly adjust his launch, Takao saw the wink he gave to his sister and pulled Max's ear. That cause for Max to miss his launch and started off bad.

Draciel started off wobbly but then maintained his balance.

"Go, Draciel! Do a triple jump!" Max commanded.

Draciel seemed to be doing well for a while but it began shifting to one side while spinning and flipped down, still rotating.

Takao and Rei began to laugh at Max's failed attempt.

"Looks who's got the worst control after all that big talk! Now we know what _not_ to do." Takao said while wiping a tear from his eye.

"You sure showed us how it's done." Rei added while snickering.

They continued to laugh.

Ashley and Kai sweatdropped at the three.

"Are these guys really the world champions?" Hilary wondered while face palming.

Ashley stiffled a giggle, hand on her lower lip, smiling. "They're so cute."

Kenny and Hilary sweatdropped at Ashley, who had imaginary hearts around and clapsing her hands together, giggling.

"But still, I wonder that myself." Ashley calmed down, still trying to maintain her inner fangirl.

As the leader, Kai felt embarrassed. He couldn't agree more with Hilary and Ashley. Honestly how did he ended up in the same team with them? He face palmed and didn't wanted to watch his team make a fool out of themselves.

Kai heard shifting next to him. He looked and saw Ashley walking over to the three fools— his team.

Ashley got her beyblade out and launcher out ready. "Let me give it a try." she said with a smile. "Let me show you what a girl can do that boys can't."

Hilary rose her fist. "You tell em' girl!"

Kai eyed at Hilary and had his arms crossed. He focused his gaze at Ashley. This, he was actually looking forward to the outcome, since she had knowledge of the system from her prior days at the academy.

"Go Shoot!" Ashley launched her Wolverine out and it spun just as beautifully.

"Yeah! You go, Ashely!" Hilary cheered and was clapping her hands. "Show em' girl!"

Ashley grinned. "Wolverine, wave rush!" but instead of doing the move she had commanded, Wolverine stopped and lost her spin.

Ashley went pale. "Eh?"

Takao snorted his laugh. "What was that you were saying? That girls can do that boys can't what now?"

Rei and Max laughed at Ashley's fail attempt on showing them off.

Ashley fell to her knees and hands. She looked at the ground with wide eyes. "I—... I was... this can't—... girls can do more..." gloomy lines portrayed around her image.

Takao snorted. "Looks like you were wrong!" he continued to laugh along with Rei and Max.

Kai sighed and face palm at Takao and the other two.

Ashley was his sister. He should be more supportive to her. She did the best she could.

Ashley puffed her cheeks, her face was getting flustered with embarrassment. She had fake like tears in her eyes, her appearance becoming more red.

"That was too funny!" Takao said.

No one expected this, not even from Ashley. She slowly rose up to her two feet. Slowly stumbling over to where Takao was, still laughing.

Her arms hanging limp, her bangs overcasting above her eyes. A dark aura was sense from her.

Max and Rei laughed until they saw Ashley nearing Takao and paled.

Kai looked up from his palm and saw Ashley nearing Takao.

Takao oblivious, just held onto his stomach and laughed.

Ashley yanked Takao by the back of his collar and kicked him with the back of her leg, which caused him to be sent flying to a wall.

The others were certainly surprised by Ashley's action.

Well, unlike Takao, she actually did took Grandfather's advice on Ryushinken training seriously.

"Way to let him have it!" Hilary pumped while raising her fist at Ashley.

Rei and Max took a step back, looking scared for their lives.

Kai untangled his arms and was in awe by Ashley. Who knew someone so innocent, was deadly yet— he shook his thoughts and stared at Ashley, who only giggled at the scene.

Kai cleared his throat and ignored his inner thoughts. It was time to show the BBA team how's it's done. How a leader should do it. "I'm up next." he held up his Dranzer.

Ashley, completely forgetting about Takao (who was flinching and having lose teeth) magically dashed over to Kai with her eyes gleaming.

"Is that _Dranzer_ you used during your journey at the world championships?! Uwah~! So cool~! I heard a lot about him. I heard about your old beyblade, Black Dranzer, but this one," Ashley slid her finger along Dranzer's edges, "Definitely takes the cake! And the color... so beautiful." she whispered the last part.

Kai didn't expected to received some praising from Ashley. He somehow felt odd. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was something he never got. He swallowed and smiled at her. "Thanks. I appreciate those words of yours."

Kai got his beyblade and launcher ready, position in check. "Let's go, Dranzer!" he launched his beyblade onward.

Ashley grinned, grasping her hands together as her eyes gleamed. "I think he's got it this time!"

At first, it seemed like Kai was doing good but then, it banged against the walls (where Takao was still smashed up against it) and like the rest of the BBA team, failed.

"Well there goes all of our chances..." mumbled Hilary.

Ashley laughed uneasily, a small sweatdrop and tried to comfort Kai. "M—maybe next time."

* * *

The next day came by quick.

Like Ryuunosuke , Ashley woke up early in the morning and did her usual Ryushinken training routine.

Ryuunosuke was out at the front and she was inside the dojo, while the rest of the boys were sleeping at the next door dojo.

Ashley had her hair braided like usual and was only wearing her blue white patterned tank top and white sweatpants that were rolled up to her knees, bare feet.

"One and two! One and two!" Ashley was in a stance, punching into the thin air.

"Ashley?"

The bluenette stopped, her arm up in mid air, her small hand was in a fist. She turned and saw Hilary. "Why, good morning, Hilary." she greeted her with a smile.

Ashley walked over while grabbing her water bottle. "What brings you here?"

...

The two girls went outside.

Ashley had dressed into her usual outfit, a sky-blue turtleneck cardigan with short puffed sleeves with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. The cardigan is zipped open up to her navel, and has two large pockets on the front. She also wore the standard black and red plaid skirt, white tights, and black Mary Jane shoes.

The boys were already up and they seemed to be still tired and Takao kept on yawning.

"What's with all the fuss?" Rei said, sounding exhausted.

"It's not even 6 a.m yet..." Max added.

"So sleepy..." Takao yawned.

Sighing, Ashley rubbed her temple, shaking her head. "Honestly, if you boys think this is early, you wouldn't be able to handle the schedules at the academy."

The three boys sweatdropped, deciding not to complain.

Hilary had made a proposition.

Kenny held up a paper that showed some kind of list. "This is it!"

They were all certain basic moves and turns.

...

 **TRAINING REGIMEN:**

 **Straight Run**

 **Left Turn**

 **Right Turn**

 **Zig-Zag**

 **Tight Right Turn**

 **Tight Left Turn**

 **...**

Basically, moves for beginners.

"Straight Run, Left Turn, Right... the heck is this?" Takao asked, eyeing at the list.

"I whipped up this training regimen!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Training regimen?" blinked Max and Rei.

Ashley eyed at the list and nodded. It seemed like a pretty decent idea. "Oh, I remember doing these. It was my very first lesson back in London. It was pretty easy to do, although, it didn't involved the M-G Co-re..." she bit her thumb.

"You're all trying way too hard. You can't jump in and expect to master it. You gotta start from the basics with this stuff!" Hilary said, hence, motioning towards the list.

The four boys, including Ashley, all stared at Hilary, almost staring off into their own world.

Hilary smiled, pumping two fists. "Don't just stare off into space! Come on, let's get started!"

Takao blinked, and pointed his finger at Hilary. "Listen up Hilary. What do you take us for, huh? We're the world champions. I'm not gonna do these practice drills made for beginners."

"World champions? You can't even control it." Hilary retorted back.

Takao was taken back by Hilary's remark. "What?!"

Hilary tsk'ed. "If you don't like it then try doing one of those lightning-fast turns."

Takao gritted his teeth, as Hilary had her hands behind her back, looking away so innocently.

"I don't have time for this! Let's get outta here." Takao said, turning away from Hilary.

"Stop!" Hilary said, frowning. "What's with the attitude? After all the work I put in for you."

Takao turned his heels, frowning. "Look, we've got our own ways of doing things!" he scoffed. "And Kyoujyu, hurry up and put that thing down!"

Kenny screeched when Takao grabbed the paper.

Hilary gasped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What?" Takao quirk a brow.

Both Takao and Hilary grabbed the paper as well, both grabbing half.

"Let go!" Hilary pleaded.

"You let go!" Takao yelled.

"No, you!"

This argument wasn't getting nowhere. The two began to tug the paper and then...

 _Rip._

The schedule was now ripped into two.

"W—what have you done?!" Hilary gasped, holding to her half in shock.

Takao, stumbled back at first, swallowing. "It's because you pulled too hard!" he said, holding onto half of the sheet.

Hilary frowned. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

"I am!" Takao answered, frowning. "No one asked you! It's your fault for making this crap! This is none of your business. Don't get ahead of yourself when you've never spun a beyblade before!" he said, pretty sternly until he blinked.

Ashley covered her mouth with her hand, eyes widen. Kai had face-palm, and Rei felt somewhat uncomfortable as Max just looked away, until they all heard Hilary's soft, sad tone, glancing at her.

Hilary felt a lump in her throat. "Y—you didn't have to put it like that." she held to her arm. "I—I thought that I could do something, too. So I tried my best to put this together..." she had a tear in her eye but quickly shook it off and turned away from Takao. "Fine! Suit yourselves!" and with that, she stormed off, sniffling as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Rei was the first to speak. "Don't you think that was too far?"

"She looked pretty hurt." Max said.

Takao huffed and shrugged. "She'll be fine. Let's get practicing" he threw half the sheet he just tore into the air and began to walk away.

Ashley stared at the sheet, landing onto the dirty ground. She couldn't believe her brother just yelled, and at a girl too? She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Takao, that was so uncalled for!" Ashley turned and stared at Takao's back.

Takao stopped and turned.

Ashley had a sharp gaze on her, glaring at Takao and pointed her index finger at him. "There was no reason to say such things. That was very rude of you." she tried to hold it in, "She was only trying to help us because she knew we were struggling." she sighed. "Yes, she doesn't play the game like the rest of us, but know what?"

Takao waiting for his sister to continue, who only crossed her arms at him.

"At least she cares. She was only trying to contribute to this team but your big ego had to get in the way." Ashley stomped her foot, which startled the other four boys. "Now, apologize this instant!"

Takao had struck a nerve on Ashley. He never really seen her scolding him like this before— well except for that one time He took this kid's ice cream and Ashley had to persuade him into apologizing to the kid but— anyways,

Normally, Ashley would just stand by and watch whenever Takao would throw fits but this wasn't acceptable.

Takao stared at Ashley wide eye at first, but then grunted. "Hmph. Since when were you my mother?" he murmured, eyeing away from Ashley and onto the ground.

"Takao," Ashley placed her hand above her chest, "Coming from a girl, I know exactly how Hilary feels and if you can't see that then..." she didn't know what else to say to him. She sighed and turned.

"You're a fool." She murmured before she left the group and went inside, deciding not to practice today. Besides, she didn't had the motivation anymore.

 _Takao was a fool._

...

The day of the battle against Team Psykick was drawing near.

Class had just ended and Ashley got up from her seat and went over to Hilary.

"Hilary." Ashley tapped Hilary's shoulder.

Hilary turned to Ashley with wide eyes. "Oh, hello Ashley. do you need something?" she smiled.

Ashley grabbed her own arm, gliding her feet across the floor in an innocent manner. "Not 'need', but..."

"Is practice going well?" Hilary asked while she continued to pack all her notebooks away.

Ashley puffed her cheeks and scratched the back of her head. "Ah... w—ell, sort of, yeah, not really..."

"Good." Hilary zipped her book bag shut. "See you tomorrow." she got up and started to walk away.

Ashley jolted and quickly reached for Hilary. "W—wait! Hilary, I apologize for what happened, But... Takao didn't really mean what he said... It's just..."

At that particular, bad timing, Takao walked back in class and spotted his sister. "Ashley!"

Ashley jumped a little by surprise and sighed. She knew it was her brother.

Takao grinned and waved. "Ready to go— oh." he stopped and huffed as soon as he saw Ashley with Hilary. "I'll be waiting for you outside." he then left and Hilary only swallowed and looked down.

Ashley bit her lower lip and turned back to Hilary, having Hilary's hands in hers. "I'm sorry Hilary but please, come to practice. It's not the same without you." and with that, Ashley let go of Hilary's hands left to meet up with Takao.

...

"Go shoot!" Takao launched his Dragoon onward.

Currently, Takao's bey was dodging away a setted up pots and cans.

Kenny was recording the match through his laptop, and smiled. "Pretty good!"

"Dragoon! One last turn!" Takao commanded.

Before Dragoon could shift away, it ended up smashing into the pot, sending it into the air, and finally, the bey landing behind the bushes.

"Darn! I was close, too!" Takao groaned, shaking his head.

Jumping off the porch, Max walked forward with a determined grin. "Okay, I'm up next." he said chirply, getting his gear readied. He turned his head and flashed a wink at Ashley.

Ashley blinked, and smiled at the boy.

Before Max launch his bey, he was tugged by his collar by Takao and messed up his launch, however, he ended up doing just fine.

Hearing footsteps, Ashley glanced over her shoulder, and spotted her grandfather, looking like was he was searching for someone. "What's wrong, grandfather?"

Ryuunosuke blinked, and gazed down at his granddaughter. "No. I was just wondering where your friend Hilary disappeared to."

Ashley blinked, averting her gaze down. "W—well, uhm..."

"I see. She wasn't here yesterday either." Ryuunosuke said, sighing. "So I hope she didn't get sick."

Gasping, Ashley waved her hands, shaking her head. "N—no, she's fine! She's in great shape! Yup!"

Ryuunosuke smiled. "That's good to hear." with that, he turned and left.

Swallowing, Ashley lowered her head, her eyes closed.

"Hey, Ashley! You're up!" Takao called, waving his arm.

"Huh?" raising her head, Ashley blinked, gazing Max and Takao smiling at her. She only sighed, her eyes saddening.

...

It was nighttime.

The BBA all gathered and sat down inside the dojo.

They still couldn't master the MG core.

Takao was complaining. "We're almost there, what are we missing?"

"We're better off than we were were at the start." Rei said.

"We've still got three days left. No need to panic yet." Max said in a care-free tone, hands behind his head.

"We'll figure something out." Kenny said.

"Even if we can move a little faster, what's the point if we can't battle?" Takao huffed. "You guys get it, right?"

Rei sighed. "Well, yes, but..."

Ashley just sighed at her brother's whining. She got up and left the room. She needed some quiet time from Takao's complaining before she developed a headache.

Ashley was still upset at him for the things he said to Hilary the other day.

Ashley took out her phone, along with her earplugs and started to listen to her music. The first thing that came into play was _Moonlight,_ by EXO.

 **[The closer you go, the more you'll hurt, so**

 **Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah**

 **Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah]**

Oh she loved the song.

Ashley felt a breeze and boy, was it nice.

 **[You shower in the pouring moonlight**

 **I haven't seen that entrancing expression before**

 **I look at you who's stopped like a picture and at the end of that gaze]**

A piece of the schedule flew across from Ashley. She merely just looked at it.

Kai was in the dojo. He had watched Ashley leaving to the garden. She looked tired from hearing Takao and who could blame her? He too, was getting tired from hearing Takao's complaining.

Kai had enough.

 **[A place where I can't touch you and can't even hold you**

 **What's shining under the surface is not that person**

 **Your sad story that can't come true]**

Kai stoop up and followed Ashley silently from behind. He opened the door and closed it from behind. He spotted her sitting on the edge of the wooden platform.

 **[The closer you go, the more you'll hurt, so**

 **Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah**

 **Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah]**

Kai walked behind her and noticed she was listening to some music.

 **Like this I'm anxiously calling you**

 **Don't go babe, those wings will get wet]**

Ashley didn't realized Kai was behind her until a shadow fell over her. She looked up to find him gazing down at her.

 **[Like nothing happened you try**

 **Even though you're smiling towards me**

 **Your slender and pale shoulders shake a little, I'm telling you]**

Ashley took out her earplugs from her ears as she let them slid from her. "I see you needed some air too."

Kai merely shrugged. "I guess you can say that." he walked by Ashley's side and sat by her. His eyes fell at the torn schedule.

Ashley caught his gaze and followed his line of vision. "You know, I feel... bad." she went to reach for the half ripped schedule. "She tried to help us and yet Takao didn't took it for granted."

 **[A place where I can't touch you and we can't be together**

 **What's shining under the surface is not that person**

 **Your sad story that can't come true]**

Kai leaned close to Ashley and eyed at list. The other half flew by and landed right in front of him. He gently grabbed it and held it close to the other half that Ashley held.

 **[The closer you go, the more you'll hurt, so**

 **Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah**

 **Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah]**

Ashley blinked and Kai only gave her a small smile. "I think this is exactly what we need to do." he said in a gentle tone.

Ashley blinked and was puzzled at first but soon, she got the message.

The two held their pieces together and it fitted so perfectly.

 **[Like this I'm anxiously calling you**

 **Don't go babe, those wings will get wet**

 **(Stop) those wings will get wet (stop) those wings will get wet]**

"Yeah. Back to bases."

The two held up their half and soon, intertwined into one.

...

The following morning, Ashley and Kai got up early and trained together with the MG core, following Hilary's training regimen.

 _"Go, Dranzer!"_

 _"Wolverine!"_

It didn't took too long for the others to wake up from Ashley and Kai's training.

"What's this?" Takao blinked.

"What's up, Takao?" Max yawned.

Both Dranzer and Wolverine did some hard turns in perfect synch.

Ashley and Kai retrieved their bey's back in their hands, glancing at everyone with smiles.

"Ashley... Kai..." Takao was at awe. "How did you both..."

The two held up each of their portion of the list made by Hilary.

"Don't make fun of the basics'." Kai said.

"Now, you try." Ashley said, smiling at the rest.

When the boys witnessed that going back to basics worked, they decided to give it a shot themselves.

Finally, the entire BBA team had mastered the MG core.

And all thanks to Hilary.

Now, There was only one thing left to do...

...

Hilary was walking down by the river side, her bangs covering her eyes. That's when she got a surprise.

The BBA team appeared before her and all showed her that they had finally mastered the MG core.

Hilary's eyes glistened. "Takao..." she then turned, trying to put an I-don't-care look.

"The basics really are important." Ashley said.

Hilary turned around, and say Kenny holding the list which was tapped, and everyone smiling at her. "Everyone..."

"Listen..." Takao started. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. We only have two days until our match. We were wondering if you could make another training regimen for us?" he said rather sheepishly, but sounded really sincere.

"Huh?" Hilary blinked.

"Yeah! A great one!" Max added.

"But I've never spun a bey before..." reminded Hilary.

Ashley giggled, and grinned. "Don't worry. I could lend a help. I can borrow my bey, if you want to try?"

"Ashley..." Hilary was stunned, her lips slightly parting into awe.

"I will help as well! So please!" Kenny begged, smiling.

Everyone all looked at Hilary with a smile, though Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Hilary thought about it. She didn't know what to feel. She finally broke into a smile. "Oh alright..." she agreed to come back. "I'm not gonna be nice so you better be ready!"

"Yeah! Don't hold back!" saluted Max, Rei and Takao.

Ashley grinned and ran to Hilary, hugging her.

"Ufff!" Hilary was surprised by Ashley's strong embrace.

"Yay! Glad to have you back!" Ashley said with a wide grin.

Hilary smiled and hugged the bluenette in return.

...

It was down to their last day. The BBA team were all training.

"Hey, there's no lunch break anywhere in here!" filed Takao a complain at the list hunged by the wall.

"If you don't master the MG core, there'll be no lunch for you!" Kenny said.

"Damn straight!" Hilary nodded, grinning.

Takao leaned close, his ear sticking out. "What? What'd you say?!"

...

Meanwhile,

Ashley and Kai would eventually train together and Ashley was surprised by the way he was treating her.

Kai was treating Ashley nicely.

Takao had told Ashley how Kai wasn't an easy person to talk to since he always had an attitude.

However, Ashley found him quite intriguing and easy to talk to. She didn't really found him intimidating and Kai was actually surprised by that.

"Are you ready to face off team Psykick?" Ashley cheekily asked Kai while batting her lashes innocently at him.

Kai eyed at Ashley and hummed.

Ashley took that as a yes and smiled at Kai, poking his arm.

Kai stiffened but smiled.

...

The day of battle between the BBA and Team Psykick had finally came.

Kai launched his beyblade out, doing a great performance of his turns.

"Good job, Kai! Keep it up!" Hilary said.

"You're doing amazing." Ashley cheered, as Kai made very good progress.

Next up, was Takao's turn.

"Go Shoot!"

Takao launched his beyblade, messing up his turns.

"His turn is too wide." Kenny said.

"Takao! Do a tighter turn! Tighter!" lectured Hilary.

"Darn!" Takao launched his bey once again, only to mess up again.

"You suck!" Hilary boo'ed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What?!" Takao gritted his teeth, and magically stood in front of Hilary, frowning. "I lost my focus because you keep yapping at me!"

"So it's my fault?" Hilary yelled back.

"It is! Who else's would it be?! I'm gonna—" Takao pulled his sleeve to his elbow, getting pumped, until,

 **WHACK!**

Takao was shaking and slowly turned towards his grandpa. "What was that for...?"

"I won't allow anyone to bully Hilary." Ryuunosuke said, his bamboo sword on top of Takao's head.

Takao had tears in his eyes, stumbling back. "That's not fair..." and fell anime-style.

...

"Go Shoot!"

Max launched his beyblade, succeding eventually.

"Go Shoot!"

Rei launched his beyblade, and successfully avoided the pots and pans.

"Go Shoot!"

Ashley released her beyblade, and succesfully did a sharp turns and avoided the obstacles that came in her way.

Kenny and Hilary were impressed by Ashley's progress, and even the rest.

Takao, Max, Rei, Kai, and Ashley all launched their bey's at the same time, making a collision towards the center.

...

"Time for the finishing touch." Hilary started, and smiled. "Don't lose focus because you're in battle now. Fight with what you've learned. Got it?"

Ashley giggled, smiling at Hilary. "My, you sound like my instructors. If you keep this up, there's no doubt, you'll be recruited."

Hilary blinked, and felt flattered. "Heh, I try what I could."

"Hard work I see."

"Chairman Daitenji." greeted Kenny.

"Today's the day. Do your best." Daitenji said.

Hilary eyed over at the two boys who will be battling. "Here we go."

"Three."

Takao gazed at Kai.

"Two."

Kai showed a determined gaze.

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Takao and Kai launched there bey's, which struck a powerful force from the collision.

"Incredible." Daitenji awed, taking off his hat.

"Go, Dragoon!"

"Don't lose to him, Dranzer!"

The two bey's went in for the attack, as everything faded.

...

 **HONK!**

 **HONK!**

 **HONK! HONK!**

A honk sounded from outside.

"The bus is here!" yelled Max.

"Alright! Time to go!" Takao said, grinning. "We're gonna wild on them!"

"Yeah!" cheered Kenny, Max and Rei.

"All aboard!" Takao said, as the boys all approached towards the bus.

Kai slowly walked, arms crossed as he waited for someone else to join.

...

"The time has come." Ryuunosuke said, as Ashley was finishing putting on her Mary Jane shoes, along with Hilary stretching.

"Grandfather..." Ashley said, standing up.

"I'll be rooting for you two. Show them all what you're made of."Ryuunosuke said, smiling and gazing over to Hilary. "Take good care of my girl, Hilary. I'll be trusting you."

"Yes!" Hilary smiled. "I'll take care of Ashley, don't worry!"

Ashley giggled, and pumped two fists with a grin. "We'll then, we're off!"

Ryuunosuke chuckled and imitated Ashley's pose with a warm smile.

Ashley felt even more determined than ever. This was actually her first time battling alongside in a team. She and Hilary ran towards the bus.

Everyone took a seat and began to chat excitedly about the upcoming match.

Everyone except Kai of course.

Ashley sat next to Kai and only held her thumb at him.

Kai chuckled at Ashley at her act.

After a while, Kai had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Ashley wanted to talk to him but she didn't wanted to seem like a bother so instead, she lay back on her seat and listened to her tunes.

About a half an hour into the bus ride, Ashley suddenly had a new sensation come over her, and so did everyone else.

The BBA team were starting to feel really, really, sleepy.

Takao slumped down.

Max hung his head low.

Rei banged his head against the window.

Hilary rested her head against Takao as Kenny slumped on top of his laptop.

Ashley tried to stay awake but her eyes became heavy. She lay her head against Kai's shoulder, finally drifting off into dreamland.

Kai felt a weight on his shoulder and looked at Ashley. She was asleep.

Kai had the urge to fall asleep too. His eyelids were halfway closed and before he knew it, he followed with the rest of his teammates; into dreamland.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Entry Six.**

 _ **Max and Rei.**_

 _Oh my goodness, I finally got to meet Max and Rei._ _THE MAX AND THE REI! __Can't you believe it? And boy, are they spectacular._

 _Let me tell you, Rei. Oh my... he's quite the charmer in person. Candidly, he's very gratifying. I remember when all the girls from the academy would swoon whenever he showed up from the television in the café. You know, I did thought Rei was very pleasant to the women's eyes. Like, I'll admit, Rei is very handsome and one point, I too, flourished feelings for him. But, to me, he's only a friend._ _A FRIEND_ _. I still can't believe I even got to see his beyblade! It's absolutely beautiful._

 _Moving on to Max._ _THAT BOY. __He's so cute I could just cuddle and squish him. He's so young and carefree he shouldn't let people take his unique, yet amazing personality of him for granted. But it's weird though. He always acts odd around my presence._

 _Even when we're alone, Takao would pull Max or strangle him even? and pull Max away from me. It's odd._

 _And same goes for Rei but I know those two are just being polite. I don't understand why Takao would get so bothered._

 _Oh well, can't blame him._

 _Takao is just looking out for me after all._

 _But, know what's better?_

 _I'm now a part of a team._

 _The BBA team._

 _I am one of them._

 _and even Kai said I was worth it._

 _I was worth on being tagged with them since I have been helping them._

 _I almost wanted to cry._

 _Anyways, the day has finally inched and come. The battle against team Psykicks. It'll be a tough battle. But as a team, I know we can accomplish and overcome this obstacle._

 _I AM A BBA MEMBER._

 _Look out world!_

 _Kinomiya Ashley is out and ready to wipe out the evil and conquer the world._

 _MWUAHAHA_

 _..._

 _JUST KIDDING!_

 _but on a serious note, I'm thankful to be included to a team._

 _As a BBA member._

* * *

 **that's it for now! this was considered a two part story since ITS SO LONG. my longest one yet still. feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	10. Chapter 10: Forested Battle Stadium

**enjoy the show!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Ten:** _ **Forested Battle Stadium**_

Black.

That's what every thing was for the BBA team.

All but the darkness shrouding.

Kenny was the first to stir from his sleep. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Last thing I remembered was being in a bus..." Hilary said while rubbing her eye.

"All I remember was being on the bus but now…" Rei trailed off.

Max got up and cracked his back. "Man. I don't remember anything only being on some bus."

"Hey what's this?" Hilary was tugging on something metal on her arm.

Everyone had one on.

Kai stood silent while scanning around the deserted room, wiping off dust and examining his fingers. His eyes then fell upon the twins.

Takao was still snoring while Ashley was peacefully sleeping.

Kenny tried to wake Takao up.

But Hilary had an idea and yelled directly to his ear to get him up and that actually did the trick.

"What's going on?" Takao asked groggily.

"Someone kidnapped us! We were at the bus and then suddenly we all woke up here with these things in our arms." Hilary pointed out the metal like object Takao had in his upper arm.

Takao began to tug at it. "What the heck is this? It won't come off..."

"It's no use Takao. No matter what we do, These things won't come off." Kenny said.

Takao sighed. His eyes stopped at Ashley's sleeping figure and crawled to her, starting to panic. "Ashley?! What happened sis?! Are you dead?!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Is Takao serious?

"She's asleep. Try to wake her up." Kenny suggested.

Since everyone else were actually even more afraid of waking sleeping beauty up.

Takao began to shake Ashley gently. "Ashley... wake up sis."

It was no use.

Ashley was a heavy sleeper.

There was one way to always wake Ashley up.

"Hey sis, Grandpa got some chocolate—" Takao was caught off by Ashley being jolted awake.

"Chocolate?" Ashley muffled her words while having her palms supporting her. She looked around hazily, a small pout on her lip. "Where? What happened? Where's the chocolate?"

Kenny sweatdropped. "There is no chocolate. But, it seems like we're in some kind of room."

 _"Good morning."_ A new voice broke out into the room.

Everyone looked all around for the source of the voice, while Takao helped his sister on her two feet.

All eyes fell turned to the same spot.

A tiny phone speaker was hanging on the wall, projecting the man's voice.

He didn't sound friendly and yet, he also sounded kind of familiar to the BBA team.

 _"How do you feel now that you've awoken, kids?"_

"Who are you?!" Takao demanded.

 _"I hope you all slept well."_ The voice said. _"With the help of the sleeping gas, that is."_

"Sleep gas?" Rei asked.

"This is getting a little creepy." Max mumbled.

Hilary tapped her chin until she came to a realization. "The bus was booby trapped!"

"This isn't funny! We've got an important match to get to! I don't know who you are but we don't have time for your games!" Takao said with a fist.

 _"Do not worry! This is your arena."_ The man said.

"That's not what we agreed to!" Max yelled in protest.

"He's totally lying, Max. Ignore him. Let's get moving." Takao said.

 _"Going?" t_ he man said and laughed evilly. _"Do you think you can escape?"_

Takao growled and took out his blade. "Shut your mouth!" he launched his Dragoon and knocked down the speaker. "Suck on that!"" he smirked.

Everyone just face palmed and sighed.

"Why'd you break it? I was going to ask him to take this off!" Hilary yelled at Takao angrily while indicating towards the chain on their arms.

Takao leaned back and blushed in embarrassment. He rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. "Oops." was all he said.

"Takao, I remember hearing that voice before!" Kenny said. "The opponents we were supposed to face today..."

"Team Psykick?!" Takao blinked.

The BBA all ran out the room and up to the stairs to find a door along the way.

However, when they got outside, It was only a dead end.

 _"You will now battle one-on-one with five of our proud Team Psykick members."_ The same voice from before broke out. _"I hope you're ready."_

Takao perked his head up. "Wait! We were headed to the arena to accept your challenge! Why don't you just fight us fair and square there? Why do you need to stoop so low!" he yelled.

"You better let us go or we're calling the cops!" Takao threatened the voice.

Ashley deadpanned. "Takao—... how are we going to contact anyone when we all didn't brought a cellphone— wait." she checked all over her body and realized that her phone and earplugs were missing. "Where's my phone?"

The voice chuckled. _"Oh? Was your phone the gray one with music still playing? I think it was dropped while you were asleep."_

Ashley gaped and looked around. "What— how— do you know what was in there?!"

The voice deadpanned. _"Why yes. Some bad taste of music."_

Did the voice just insulted EXO? _Oh no he didn't!_

"I'll have you know it took me hours to get all those albums and music videos in there! I even had my contacts in there too." Ashley stomped her feet. A dark vibe sensing from her.

The BBA, even Takao had slowly backed away from his sister.

Ashley's eyes darkened. "This means _war_."

Hilary was getting tired of this. "I've had enough! These silly metal things are starting to leave a mark! Get it off me right now!"

"We'll remove them when you beat all five Psykick members."

"What?!" Max frowned.

The voice just chuckled. _"For the record, each bracelet has a tracking device inside of it. We'll be watching your every move."_ The man responded. _"There's nowhere to run. You have to fight."_

"Screw you! Don't talk like you control us!" Takao shouted, growing more frustrated. "Show yourself, you creep!"

...

 _Meanwhile at an official building far away from the BBA team._

"What happened? The match was supposed to be right here." Daitenji pondered out loud, sounding a little confused.

A woman then came up to Daitenji. "There isn't any sort of match planned for today."

Daitenji was even more confused than ever. "That can't be. And more importantly, where is everyone? The BBA team should have arrived by bus already."

The woman hummed and tilted her head. "Just to be sure, I tried calling the phone number here on the business card, but it's not in service."

Daitenji was really confused. "Then... what of Kinomiya and his friends...?"

After hearing the news, Daitenji ran out of the building. He must get to the bottom of this.

As Daitenji left the arena, three hooded figures peeked behind a corner and overheard the conversation.

"Where has the BBA team run off to?" Dunga said.

"Awe. And I was so looking forward to see Ashley in action." the feminine blonde then scoffed. "That is if she actually battles anyways."

"This is their doing." Ozuma said with a smirk.

"You don't mean... those men?" the feminine blonde asked with wide eyes.

"Those damn scientist? Damn! They justnhad to butt in!" Dunga said.

"Relax, you two. I know they're after the Sacred Beast, just like we are." Ozuma chuckled with a smirk. "But can they take them? From those guys..."

* * *

"What should we do, Takao?" Max asked worriedly.

"Why don't we just leave this forest?" Takao suggested.

Kenney actually agreed. "You're right! They're after your Sacred Beasts. You should avoid battling if you can.

"There should be a way we came in from." Hilary added.

"So all that training was for nothing." Max sighed, shaking his head.

"Honestly..." sighed Rei. "They're rough for a team of bladers."

Suddenly, a loud screeching broke through.

The BBA team all covered their ears.

The man's voice broke out again. _"If you're not going to fight, we have no use for you. Too bad. Time to disappear."_

That really didn't sound convincing at all.

"Disappear?" Kenny asked, confused.

 _"These facilities will explode in three minutes."_

Everyone started to panic.

"What?! Three minutes?!" Hilary stomped her feet.

Ashley was calm and didn't seemed to be panicking. She was lost and didn't understood what was going on since she was still thinking about her phone and her lost files of music.

Takao wasn't panicking either. In fact, he didn't seemed to be falling for the voice's threat. "That's a laugh! Just try me! Betcha can't! Ha! Nyah-nyah!" he pulled his lower lis down, sticking his tongue out in mockery.

Suddenly, after Takao had said that, the BBA team heard a huge explosion not too far from where they stood.

Ashley screeched and yelped. She bend down to her knees and covered her head. She thought they were all being attacked and soon, the BBA team would be next for the explosion.

"They're serious! We can't stay here!" Kenny yelled.

Max made a small noise. "Takao, I don't think he's playing around!"

Kai gritted his teeth. He had no time for this. He didn't planned on dying on some place by the hands of some lunatic. "Let's move!"

Ashley wouldn't budge. She was still scared from the last explosion and was too afraid to move. "I—I don't want to die yet... Bro—..." she whimpered.

Kai knelt down to Ashley and gently but fast, tugged her wrist. He pulled her along with the rest of the BBA who were fleeing for their lives.

Everyone traced back their steps from the stairs they came from.

"Dang, are they for real?" Takao tsk'ed.

"Takao, this is all because you stink at baiting them!" Hilary said as they all stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?!" Takao stopped in his tracks, frowning.

"Now's not the time for this!" Max said.

The only other way out was a giant door.

But no matter how hard the BBA team tried to push against it, it wouldn't budge.

"Why won't it open?" Takao said, pushing the door as hard as he can.

"Open up! Let us out!" demanded Max, smacking against the metal door.

"A—are they going to k—kill us...?" Ashley asked, completely sounding terrified, quivering.

Kai overheard Ashley's worry tone, and took a tour at the windows around the room and frowned. "This way's out too. It's all just iron wall!" he ran his fingers along the hard element.

"Nope. There aren't any exists anywhere!" Rei mentioned.

"One minute left!" Kenny screeched out.

Takao kept tackling at the giant door then suddenly, the floor below him opened and he fell down.

Everyone gasped.

Turning over to the opened door, everyone looked down at the giant hole.

Ashley leaned her head over to try and see for Takao. "Takao! Are you alright?!" she asked with worry.

Takao groaned and rubbed his bottom. "Ouch..." he looked up and slowly tried to nod. "Yeah! I'm fine!" he looked around as he got up. "But hey! I think I found an old mine cart down here."

Everyone jumped down and Ashley was the last one to jump.

When Ashley did jumped, she accidentally kicked Takao above his head, causing him to be her cushion for landing.

Takao screeched and fell back down. "Ouch... that hurt!" he yelled with a huge red numb sticking out his head.

Ashley batted her lashes and blushed. She bowed her head numerous times. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The group stared at the cart.

Ashley took a check on the old dusted cart. "It would seem this is our ride out of this place."

Everyone hopped into the cart except for Kai and Takao.

Hilary began to rethink about the idea of using the cart at all. "I don't know. This doesn't feel safe."

Max was on Hilary's side. "Hey guys, are you sure about this?"

"We don't really have a choice. Only 20 seconds!" Kenny said.

Takao and Kai began to push the cart with force.

Kai then jumped into the cart and Takao well... he failed to jump.

Takao was already getting left behind and quickly sprinted toward the running cart. He jumped into the cart and right at that moment, the place was beginning to collapse with explosions.

"Does anyone know how to stop this?!" Ashley yelled while clinging onto Takao.

The cart was beginning to pick up speed and was definitely accelerating.

Everyone screamed.

Except for Ashley. She lifted her hands up, her expression looking blunt.

Takao yanked his sister arm's down and hugged her close while screaming.

Max and Rei began to pull into the brake but it wouldn't budge. The tracks in front of them were blocked.

There was another way.

And Kai knew it.

"Dranzer! Go!" Kai released his Dranzer and directly hit the switch of the tracks, causing the rails to shift to the other direction.

Takao hugged Ashley for dear life.

A light was shown towards the end of the tunnel.

Ashley titled her head and squinted her eyes. "Wait a minute... doesn't the track end there?"

Everyone looked at each other and screamed.

Max and Rei still tried to pull onto the brake even more before their lives will end with a crash.

After sometime and some praying, they finally managed to pull the brake.

The cart was finally coming to a stop.

It led the BBA team to a small forest.

Right on the edge of it was a beydish.

The first match was set up.

Everyone hopped off cart.

Ashley was the last one to get off and to her surprise, Kai grabbed her hand and helped her got out.

Ashley and Kai only stared at one another for a couple of seconds and she only smiled slightly at him. She released his hand. "Thank you." she whispered and Kai only nodded.

Everyone walked toward the dish.

A laugh then broke in.

It was the voice. _"Well? Do you feel like battling now?"_ he smirked.

Takao frowned, forming fists. "Damn! I feel like you're still making fun of us!"

 _"Now who will be the first to battle? Young Max? Or Rei? Maybe Kai? Lady Ashley perhaps? Or will it be the feisty one, Kinomiya Takao?"_

Takao growled. "This is perfect! I'll fight you!"

The voice chuckled. _"I knew it'd be you."_

"Where's the guy who wants a piece of me?" Takao inquired rather impatiently. "Come on out!"

 _"He's right in front of you."_

Everyone looked and saw a figure behind some bushes. He then jumped out and the boy was wearing a camouflage uniform.

 _"Let me introduce him. This is Chameleon."_

The boy had this evil grin on his visage and laughed.

Ashley didn't seemed impressed and her face was blunt. "Real creative."

"What a creep!" Hilary said, feeling unsure.

"You, huh?" Takao frowned.

"Stop this, Takao." Kenny protested.

Takao clicked his tongue. "Why should I, Kyoujyu? If I don't beat him we can't leave this forest!"

"There's no proof that they'll keep to their word!" Kenny said. "And it's dangerous!" he reminded.

"It'll be fine!" Takao said.

"Did you forget, Takao?" Kenny asked, becoming more worried. "Psykick is after your Sacred Beasts! Who knows what could happen to your Sacred Beast if you battle needlessly...!"

Rei didn't looked so sure about the situation. "I'm getting way too many bad signals here." he stepped in.

Max nodded. "I agree. I don't think we should take their bait."

Takao groaned, having his back turned to his team. "Then what do we— hey!" he was cut off when Kai suddenly grabbed his legs.

"We're getting out of here!" Kai said, with Rei carrying Takao from under his arms.

"Lemme go!" Takao protested.

The two carried Takao off into the woods, the rest following behind them.

Takao gritted his teeth. "Rei! Kai! I said let me go!" He barked.

They finally set Takao down.

"We need to think of a way out of here." Rei said.

"But as long as we have these things on us..." Kenny motioned to the metal-arm bracelets.

"No, there has to be a way." Max said.

"Yeah! We can't give up yet!" Hilary said.

An explosion was heard and Max pointed out a path. "This way!" he ran off but then fell down a hole.

"Max!"

Everyone ran but where stopped by the boy in the camouflage outfit. "Stop! He's my catch!"

"Catch?!" Takao frowned.

Max was then pulled up in a net attached to a wire and began zip line away from his team.

The BBA tried their best to keep up but, the zip line was too fast for them to keep up.

The camouflage boy grabbed onto the line and kept going along with Max.

When the zip line finally stopped and dropped Max, he found himself on a small little mound big enough to hold a beydish and have two people stand on.

The mound was surrounded by murky water.

Takao growled and ran inside the murky water and was stuck.

Kai and Rei pulled had to pull him out.

 _"Time for the first round."_ spoke the voice. _"Do it, Chamaleon."_

"Now, bring it on!" shouted Chamaleon.

 _"Well, Mizuhara Max? Get Draciel ready."_

Max rubbed his neck. Was there really anything he could do? "I don't have a choice. I'm going to fight!" he said once he got to his feet.

"Max..." Kai whispered.

Takao tsk'ed but had to agree. "Yeah! Go and get them Max! Beat that ugly's mug!"

 **[Yeah...**

 **Come on, come on!**

 **Here we go!]**

Max and the camouflage boy loaded their launchers and within seconds, the beybattle started.

 **[You gotta fight me, because the game is always coming to you**

 **Deception! Power! Hoping you fall through]**

From the beginning, the camouflage boy showed the power of his blade, which he called Chameleon.

 **[Never underestimate the power of one**

 **With truth on your side, you won't have to run]**

 **[Standing here with my pack because I carry the weight**

 **I smile so my teammates will think that I understand]**

 **[Zeroing in on my dream**

 **I bet your notions are blue]**

 **And, there was a reason for that too, his blade could disappear!**

 **[Back to reality**

 **Back to conquering with you]**

 **[And in the end it's all the same**

 **No winners, losers, only those]**

 **[Who finished the game]**

 **[Gotta keep it up, keep it up**

 **Come on!]**

Ashley was nibbling her thumb. She was impressed and did not expect for the Beyblade to disappear like that. "Kenny, how does a Beyblade disappear?"

 **[Always be in the game and keep rolling**

 **Step up, and in the ring if you dare**

 **Always be in the game and keep going**

 **Nobody said that life would be fair]**

Kenny typed on his laptop while recording the match on zoom.

"Bingo! His blade doesn't disappear! It spins so fast and blends in with the environment." Dizzi explained.

Ashley nodded "Oh. So that's it." she neared by the murky water and Kai almost had to grab her but stopped since she wasn't entering the water.

Ashley had her hands up to support her yelling close to her mouth. "Max he's all over you! His bey is still there! It doesn't disappear!"

 **[Know you give the answer that they gave me the most**

 **Subscription to a never ending story it goes**

 **I'll show them everything that I could possibly find**

 **Walk like a lie, ingenious in my mind]**

Even when he used the MG core, he was still having a hard time against the other blade. Max had no choice, he had to call out Draciel.

 **[Go before the people here discover the truth**

 **That ending is the only type of power in you**

 **I'm never going back to be your model of greed]**

Max was able to anticipate the other blader's moves and counterattack.

 **[You ain't competition**

 **You ain't in the same league]**

 **[Every generation's gotta battle the fight**

 **Straight from within, always see the light]**

 **[Always be in the game and keep rolling**

 **Step up, and in the ring if you dare**

 **Always be in the game and keep going**

 **Nobody said that life would be fair]**

But still, even after that, Chameleon began showing signs of using that magnetic field and began overpowering Max again.

 **[And in the end it's all the same**

 **It's all, it's all the same**

 **No winners, losers, only those**

 **Who finished the game]**

 **[Someone must have told ya when your music's playin' turn it down!]**

After a flash of light from his blade, a giant turtle like creature appeared.

 **[Always be in the game and keep rolling**

 **Step up, and in the ring if you dare**

 **Always be in the game and keep going**

 **Nobody said that life would be fair]**

Ashley awed at the magnificent creature before her sight. She had never seen Draciel before. "How incredible." she stared in amazement.

But then, something strange happened. An electric net formed around Draciel, trying to capture the beast.

 **[Always be in the game and keep rolling**

 **Step up, and in the ring if you dare**

 **Always be in the game and keep going**

 **Nobody said that life would be fair]**

However, Draciel was too powerful for the net, he broke it with ease, causing some little explosion, which was capturing systems they used.

 **[Always be in the game and keep rolling**

 **Step up, and in the ring if you dare**

 **Always be in the game and keep going**

 **Nobody said that life would be fair]**

The explosion caused a tree to be knocked down and landed across the little body of water and onto the mound of island and while the boy was distracted by the fallen tree,

 **[Always be in the game and keep rolling**

 **Step up, and in the ring if you dare**

 **Always be in the game and keep going**

 **Nobody said that life would be fair]**

Draciel had knock out the boy's blade into the murky water.

Max was able to walk cross the tree to get to an even more safer land. Everyone began to congratulate him on a job well done.

"Been a while since I saw you fight!

"I never had doubted you!"

"Genbu overpowered the opponent!"

Ashley neared Max and was in awe, she had comical sparkles surrounding her image. "You and Draciel were so amazing. I have never had the chance to see your Sacred Beast in close person before. That was truly incredible."

"Thanks, Ashley! I can't wait to see your Sacred Beast in action too!" Max replied with a laugh. He also had to whisper close to her, "I can't wait to see you in action too— Uff!"

Takao frowned and yanked Max's ear while pulling him away from Ashley. "You just had to push it buddy. Better not push my buttons before I'll make you lose for real."

Max sweatdropped. "I—I was just kidding..."

The BBA went to continue to do some more walking.

"Aw man, now I wanna battle!" Takao said, feeling pumped. "Where's the next opponent?"

"We don't have to waste time battling." Hilary said, sighing. "You're so simple minded."

"What?!" Takao frowned at Hilary.

Ashley stopped. She could sense some open air. And... her ears could hear water too.

Takao then ran and below him, the ground started to rumble, the cliff gave away and he was left dangling on the edge of the rocks.

Ashley screeched. "Takao!" she ran to him, with the others following behind. "Are you okay?!"

Takao was still hanging onto the edge. "G—gimme a hand... Ouch!" He groaned.

Ashley began to panic. "Oh no! He must've sprained his leg when he fell down."

Suddenly, a laugh broke out. _"Listen up, kids. I thought I said escaping was pointless."_

Everyone just stared out to the ocean.

Takao just blew air from his lip and climbed up, moaning.

"You can't do this to us!" Hilary yelled.

Ashley bend down to Takao. He started to sniffle.

 _"The next battle will be in a cave, within the forest. We'll be waiting."_

The BBA team were surrounded by water.

The ocean.

That can only mean one thing,

 _They were on an island._

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	11. Chapter 11: Crash into Darkness

**enjoy the show!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Eleven:** _ **Crash into Darkness**_

Ashley knelt down to Takao. "Are you alright?"

Takao groaned and gazed at his sister, forcing a small smile for her. "Yeah I think so— ah!" he hissed in pain while clutching onto his injured ankle.

Ashley pulled down his sock to check for any swollen area. And Takao's ankle was red and swollen.

"Does this hurt?" Hilary asked while grabbing onto Takao's sprained ankle, moving it a little.

Takao gritted his teeth. "Ow!" He hissed in even more pain. He growled and glared at Hilary. "What do you think you're doing?!" he asked her with a frown.

Hilary only hummed while pursing her lip. "The tendon is injured." was all she said.

Ashley ignored the argument as she was in the middle of the two. "Well, try not to put too much pressure on it when you're walking." she stood up.

Rei crossed his arms. "Well? What now?" he asked.

"Easy, We find the monkey and battle him" Ashley spoke with a blank stare.

Crickets.

"A monkey?" Kenny sweatdropped.

"Huh?" Ashley blinked, as if staring off into space. "Isn't that why we skipped class?" she asked, in an almost-whisper."

"Skip class?" Rei blinked.

"Uhm... Ashley?" Hilary cautiosly approached the lass. "Did you get your head hit back there?"

"Uhm..." Ashley rubbed her wrist, chewing her bottom lip. "N—no I—I" shaking her head, she sighed. "Never mind. I—I was trying to lighten the mood..."

Hilary pursed her lips, and just hold onto Ashley's arm, keeping her company. "So, what now, Takao?"

"We head to the cave, duh. We just need four more wins, right? Let's wrap it up and go home." Takao said while holding onto his ankle.

Ashley batted her lashes at Takao and tilted her head. "Isn't that exactly what they want us to do?"

"Yeah but we also can't go walking around this place. From what we've already gone through, these people are not playing games. And most likely they have more traps around the island." Rei stated accordingly.

"Well obviously. We need to find a way to escape." Hilary stated the obvious.

Ashley deadpanned and averted her eyes at everyone, narrowing her vision. "You say 'escape' but this is definitely an island. Unless you can find us a boat, our only option will have to be battling the rest of the bladers." she said a matter-of-factly.

"I guess we have to battle, then." sighed Rei.

Kenny hummed and scanned around the sight. That's when he spotted something that might help them. He pointed an area on the other side of the island. "Hey! Look over there!"

Everyone turned to see that Kenny was pointing to something far away.

"What's that?" Takao asked.

"It's a lighthouse." Rei said.

So what if it is?" asked Max, not seeing the deal about it.

"Well, I know for a fact that lighthouse's have radios just in case there's an emergency." Kenny explained.

"If there's any possibility that there's one there." Max brought up.

"It's our best choice. We'll have to take the risk and try." Rei added.

Takao began to argue that it was a bad idea and a waste of time and suggested that they fight.

Ashley tried to calm Takao down, sweatdropping. She tapped her chin. "Well I say we should head to the light house." She pointed her finger at the building far from them.

Rei nodded at Ashley. "Yeah. What if we split into two groups?" he suggested.

Kenny nodded. "I agree. So, I'll go to the lighthouse along with—" he scanned over to each of the BBA team.

Ashley silently oo'ed and stepped in, causing Kenny to stop short. "I'll go with you, Kenny." she said while walking next to Kenny.

Kai averted his gaze from the other four who stood by him and turned his gaze at Ashley and Kenny. "I'm going to the lighthouse, too."

"Kai?" Takao blinked, shocked by the latter's choice. "You aren't coming with us?"

"I'm worried about what'll happen if these two are left alone." Kai answered, as he walked towards Ashley and Kenny and stopped, looking directly into Ashley's eyes. "You guys might need the extra protection." he said.

Ashley was about to protest— well not really but say something until Rei concluded the BBA's own unit. "Then it settles. Kenny, Ashley and Kai will head to the lighthouse and the rest of us will look for the other bladers."

"Great! And we can communicate with each other using the battle analyzers we were using before." Kenny said.

Everyone pulled out a battle analyzer. The battle analyzers were a small device, about the size of a calculator, that would input data about battles and others beyblades.

Kenny pointed at the battle analyzer Ashley held and showed its features. "They have transceivers in them so we'll be able to talk to each other through them." he explained.

"Okay so you guys contact us when you get to the lighthouse." Max said.

"Right." Kenny was the last to say as the two sub units parted their ways.

...

With the three-teamed sub unit of the BBA team, they were walking alongside the coast of the ocean, where they could see the lighthouse in clear view.

It didn't took them long to get to a rocky cliff.

The only way to get through was to scale the side.

It wasn't that Ashley was scared of heights or anything, she just didn't like the idea of plumbing down to the bottom and dying early at a young age. She held her breath and tried hard not to look down. She tried so hard to not think about falling down. Because she knew if one person panicked, the entire group panics and that can't end very well can it?

Ashley scaled the cliff behind Kenny as Kai was gliding behind her, keeping a watch on the two if anything were to happen.

Kai had to make sure the two would be safe.

Especially Ashley or else if something _bad_ were to happen to her well... Kai thought he might never hear the end from Takao.

A few minutes went by of mounting.

Ashley came to a halt, while grasping onto a rock. She looked around and she even looked up. She tilted her head and blinked. "Must be my imagination." she murmured to herself while shrugging it off and continuing to escalade.

Kai rose a brow when Ashley stopped. He even stopped and looked up. His own pupils shrunk.

Kai averted his attention to Ashley and Kenny and had to gasp out to the two. "Get down!" he cried.

The two latter's stopped and turned their gazes at Kai.

That's when they heard rumbling from above and looked up.

The cliff was collapsing.

Kenny screeched and Ashley yelped. They pressed their bodies close to the cliff.

Ashley closed her eyes tightly as the rocks fell and dust spray up from the impact of the rock.

When the dust and smoke had cleared, Ashley slowly fluttered her eyes opened.

Kai looked down at the two. "Are you alright, Ashley?"

Kai had pressed his hands against the side of the cliff above Ashley and Kenny's heads. The position was a protective one, shielding the two from the rock falling that just occurred.

Ashley took a quick glance at his body. Kai didn't appeared to be injured so it looks like he wasn't hit.

Ashley awed silently until she realized the position they were in. Kai was so close to her, he had his body pressed to hers and Ashley didn't know what to think (and the fact that he protected her), she swallowed.

Ashley slowly nodded and stuttered out, "Yes. I—I think so. T—thank you."

Kai smiled and felt the weight on his shoulders lifted. "Good. That was close." he said with relief in his tone.

Kenny, oblivious to the interaction between the two, he gaze to the trail that once existed before the collision of the cliff. He gasped. "Oh no! Guys, the path is gone!"

Ashley and Kai both broke away from their intense gaze.

Sure enough, the rock fall had blocked what seemed to be the only way to the lighthouse.

Then, the same voice from before broke out. _"I hope you get it, now. There's no option but to battle. Now turn around. Turn around and accept our challenge!"_

Kenny turned to Ashley and Kai, with a frantic expression. "What'll we do now? It's up to you guys since you're the bladers."

Ashley tapped her chin. She didn't really know what to do. She was honestly too lazy to actually battle. She only wanted to leave and get back at the men who insulted her music and took her phone.

Kai thought about it too. He stole a quick glance at Ashley. To him, she didn't seemed to be looking afraid of anything, she looked as innocent as ever.

That's when Kai finally made up his mind.

Kai started to climb over to the pile of rocks, he turned his attention at the two. "We're going to the lighthouse." he said.

Ashley looked up at Kai, humming. A grin broke to her face. "Mhm. We're going, too!"

Ashley and Kenny quickly started to climb onto the big piles of rocks.

Kai smiled at the two as he began to climb himself, since he did not want for either of them to feel threatened or feel be in danger.

...

A few times, there would be a few close calls.

Ashley's feet would slip but before she would fall back, Kai would manage to grab her arm or hand before she fell.

Kai pulled Ashley up to safety.

Ashley regained her footing enough to finish the climb to the top of the pile of rocks.

Then, an explosion was caused.

Kenny scanned around while adjusting his glasses. "What's that noise?"

Ashley pursed her lips while she dusted some dirt off of her clothes. "Who knows. But we'll find out soon enough."

...

Takao was having trouble walking on his feet, hence, his ankle was still aching. He had to use a large wood piece to support his footing. "Hey, let's take a break." he said while sitting down on a nearby rock.

Second half of the BBA team sub-unit had stopped in an area of the woods and weirdly enough, a run-down truck was just sitting there.

"Are you okay, Takao?" Rei asked while sitting down on the loading area of the truck, along with Hilary and Max.

"You look pretty worn out." Max pointed out.

Takao hummed while checking his still swollen ankle. "I'm fine! A little sprain isn't enough to—!"

 **CRACK!**

Takao yelped while trying to walk on his injured leg, but it just cracked and damaged him even more. He crouched down and began to roll around in pain.

Takao's friends just gave him a _really?_ look on their faces and sighed.

Suddenly, the engine start on the truck and before the three who sat there, barely knew what was going on, the truck suddenly drove backwards, taking 3/4 of the sub unit.

Takao sprang up as his friends were being driven off. "Wait!" He started to run after them and jumped on the front of the truck.

"What's with this truck?!" Max yelled.

"How should I know?!" Rei also yelled.

"Takao! Do something!" Hilary screamed while grabbing onto the truck's rail.

"Stop!" Desperately, Takao crawled his way through the empty windshield and fell into the front seat.

He tried doing something, turning the steering wheel, hitting the brakes but nothing would respond.

He was getting frustrated but when he turned around to see where they were heading, Takao could see the end of a cliff and next thing they all knew, they were falling off the cliff and onto the ground below.

And Takao still had no idea how they survived it but they did.

...

At the moment, the other half of the BBA sub-unit, they managed to get up onto a clear grassy pathway until they hit a bridge.

Well, what was left of it of course since it was damaged and ruined.

Kenny hummed and took it into consideration from earlier. "So that's what the explosion was."

Ashley slumped her shoulders. "They went and destroyed the bridge." She mumbled while staring what was left of the bridge.

"The lighthouse is across from here. What should we do?" Kenny inquired while staring at Ashley and Kai.

Ashley crossed her arms and hummed, her lip into a thin line. She wasn't liking this and was starting to get annoyed by the explosions and the man from the speaker. "We are going to the lighthouse. One way or another." she said with a serious look on her visage.

Kenny nodded and smiled, though he was starting to be afraid of Ashley's dark aura.

Kai nodded and was actually impressed by Ashley's courage to keep going. "Right, let's go." he said.

The three started to search for another route to the lighthouse.

They each hoped the others were alright and we're doing better than they were.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Takao swear he wanted to rip his own head out. "Are you trying to kill us?!" he yelled.

 _"Welcome to the second battle stadium."_ The man's voice broke in.

The four stood up and saw a cave in front of their views.

Everyone had no choice but to walk inside the cave while Takao just limped.

"It keeps getting darker." Rei said.

"How are we supposed to battle in here?" questioned Max.

"We go and find out!" Takao said, pumping a fist.

"I swear, you're getting ahead of yourself." sighed Hilary. "Remember, what Ashley said, try not to push yourself."

Takao tsk'ed, but obliged. "Fine."

Takao gritted his teeth and felt something hit on his foot. "Ah! Who stepped on my foot?!"

Rei felt like he stepped on something and stopped and turned to look at Takao, well at least, tried to. "Sorry." he apologized.

Takao tried to look at Rei. "Rei! How many times have I told you not to bumb into me!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Rei had his hand on his hip.

"Uhm, not bumb into me!" Takao said.

Rei sweatdropped and almost shrunk back. "I said I was sorry." he apologized once again. "It's so dark in here I can't see a thing." he said.

Max then suggested that they should all keep on talking so they could tell were each one of them were, which they all agreed.

So they each started to say random topics out of the blue.

"Proverb." started Rei.

"Beyblade." Max answered.

"Seiryu!" Takao said, but blinked. "Oh, that doesn't end with 'e'. Than everyday."

Hilary sighed. "Takao just ruined the game, let's change it up, guys."

"Driger."

"Uhm... Dranzer!"

"Draciel!"

"Hilary! Wait no Uhm..." Takao frowned and tapped his chin.

Hilary side-eyed Takao with a glare. "My name doesn't start with a D. Are you that dense, Takao?!"

"Oops. Sorry I forgot that it had to start with a D!" Takao nervously laughed.

Rei sweatdropped and had his lids half lowered at the male bluenette. "Takao, you're horrible at this."

Max snickered. "Since we're saying names now..." he started and tapped his chin. "How about Ashley? Sure her name doesn't start with a D but she'll soon have a—"

Takao's brow twitched. He just about had enough of Max's little compliments that were meant towards his sister.

Takao stomped on Max's leg and Max yelped. "OW!"

Takao smiled in a most devilish way. His act portraying innocent like Ashley. "Oops. My bad. Didn't see you there, Max."

Max graoned and had a tear-like on the corner of his eyes. He wheeped silently and trying to withstand the pain on his leg. Like dang, despite of Takao's injury, he sure did packed some power.

A light shone up ahead of the four.

Rei was the first to point it out. "There it is!"

They all ran and when they got to the room, a beydish and candles were set up around the area.

All the candles were lit but anything could make them blow out.

Suddenly, A boy appeared calling himself the _Emperor Bat._

Takao snorted. "Get a load of Mr. "I am the emperor of the darkness, Bat!' here..." he scoffed. "Hurry up and get down! Let's battle!"

Rei stopped him. "Takao. Leave this one to me." he said.

Takao looked at Rei like he was crazy. "What?"

Even Hilary stepped in. "Rei! What are you doing?" She asked.

Rei sighed and averted his gaze from the Emperor bat to the other three. "We got no choice and besides," He nodded over to Takao, "Takao can't battle. He's hurt."

Takao tried to laugh it off and waved his hand. "It's not that bad. I can take care of him."

"Don't forget, These guys are after our Sacred Beast." Max reminded him. "Rei, You sure you got this?" He asked unsurely. "Watch out."

Rei turned his back and narrowed his eyes at the emperor bat. "Yeah."

Takao crossed his arms, pouting his lips like a child.

"I'll fight you." Rei said, stepping towards the dish.

The emperor Bat landed down, and smirked.

Hilary shuddered at the sight of him. "Oh gosh, another creep!"

The match started within seconds and already Rei was starting to have difficulty with his opponent.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought you could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

But then, Rei's opponent made his blade whip past the candles, extinguishing the lights.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Hilary gasped. "Oh no! The lights!"

The situation just gotten worse for Rei and the others.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

The boy's blade began to slam against Driger.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Whenever Driger would try to attack, he would miss completely and the opposite would just counterattack.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

"Darn!" Rei muttered. He was starting to get frustrated so he would grit his teeth. "How about this? Just try and dodge this! Driger!"

No matter the agility of Driger, it continued to miss the opponent.

The boy's night goggles only gave him an advantage.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

"Damn it...' Rei muttered, growing more frustated and started to tremble by his anger.

Rei had no other choice then. He had to call out Driger.

It was his only chance.

"I will not lose!" Rei shouted.

Driger was then summoned.

Right then, the same electric net that tried to capture Draciel swarmed around Driger and swept him up in a net-like thing.

Rei's golden sharp eyes shrunk from awe. "What?"

While Driger was struggling to get free from the net, his opponent's blade kept slamming into Driger non-stop.

"Driger and Byakko are gonna lose!" Max frowned.

"What can he do?" Hilary asked, worried.

Takao wished he could be of help to Rei.

So he tried to search throughout the battle for any sign of weakness.

That's when he realized, "Listen to the sound! The sound!"

Rei turned to look at Takao for a brief moment and rose his brow. "Sound?"

It finally clicked him. "That's it!"

Rei closed his eyes and was in full focus on the sound of the movements of Bat boy's bey.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

After a few shouts and commands, the tables had finally turned.

 **[Beyblaaaaaaaade...**

 **Beyblaaaaaaaaade...]**

Driger had managed to break through the electric binds that held him and went back into the blade.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Rei formed a stance like a tiger would and pounced his fist. "Vulcan Claw!"

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

With Rei's finally attack, Driger finally managed to knock out his opponent's blade out of the dish.

 **[Let it rip, Beyblade!]**

"I won!" Rei smiled while his Beyblade flew back to his palm. "Thank you, Driger."

Suddenly, The cave started to collapse from the commotion and rumbled with rocks beginning to fall.

Max gasped and cried out, "It's crumbling down!"

Rei ran towards the others, "We have to get out of here!"

The BBA half sub-unit all ran as fast as their feet could handle towards the exit and made it in the nick of time.

Rei sighed in relieved, almost looking pale. "That was a close one."

"Gotta say, you had me a little worried back there." Hilary confessed while being relieved that she'll get to see another day (that is if they all manage to escape the island).

Max panted and smiled. "Even so, it was a great battle."

Rei chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "You can thank Takao for that— Takao?"

Rei stopped in mid sentence.

Behind them, was Takao.

He was clinging his leg, crying in pain.

"Takao!" Everyone said in unison as they neared the male bluenette and tried to help.

Takao was pale. "This is nothing." he said while trying to force a smile on him

They all hope the other half of the group were doing far better than they were.

...

The whole BBA crew were still looking for the BBA team.

They still couldn't find a trace of them just yet but only spotted the bus.

"Did you find something?" Daitenji asked to one of the men.

The man shook his head. "No, we don't have anything to go off of." was his answer. "We'll keep looking."

"I see..." Daitenji said.

Ryuunosuke was there at the scene. He felt his heart dropped and fell to his knees. "No... Ashley... Takao..."

...

Ashley, Kai and Kenny were still in search of another route that would lead them to the lighthouse.

Luckily, They managed to find another bridge leading across the river below them.

The lighthouse was right past the bridge.

All they had to do was cross it.

It was that simple.

That was until they all saw a beydish at the end of the bridge.

"It's a battle stadium!" Kenny gasped.

Ashley mewled, chewing her bottom lip, holding her hands closer to her chest. "B—but how...?"

"I've been waiting for you, Hiwatari Kai." said a voice.

The three stopped in their tracks. They all looked up to find another boy in the Psykick uniform.

It was their next opponent.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **that's it for now! feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	12. Chapter 12:

**enjoy the show!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Twelve:** _ **Solitary Island's Decisive Battle**_

"I'm impressed you made it all the way out here." the boy laughed. "But you're fighting me. Which means... you've drawn a bad hand, Hiwatari Kai." the boy nodded over to where Kai stood.

Ashley frowned at the boy, feeling herself spazz and swallowed from nervous.

"I get it. That's their plan." Kenny started. "Their plan was to destroy all the other bridges to lead us here."

Ashley gasped, her eyes dilating. "Kai..." she whispered, growing more worried.

Kai sensed Ashley's worry tone, but remained calm for her sake. "The lighthouse is on the other side of this bridge. Look's like I have to fight."

Ashley averted her gaze to Kai. "I—I guess this match is all yours." she interlaced her hands, and walked even closer to Kai, whispering over to him, eyeing at the boy. "B—be careful."

Kai hummed. He smiled and looked at Ashley. "I will." he stepped up to the dish.

"The BBA team's strongest player, Hiwatari Kai. This is yours and Dranzer's coffin!" the boy started. "Say your prayers!"

Kai seemed uninterested to what the boy had to say. "If you were a half-decent blader, you wouldn't be running your mouth." he remarked with a smart attitude.

Ashley silently oo'ed and placed a small fist above her parted lips. _Oh no he didn't—_ who knew Kai could give attitude like that.

She was actually even more drawn to Kai, and silently squealed.

"What?!" The boy gasped. He got frustrated and gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at Kai. "Damn you."

"Ashley."

Ashley perked her head up, her small fist above her mouth still. "Hm?"

Kai looked from the corner of his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll make sure I'll get us to the lighthouse." he promised.

Ashley tilted her head and batted her lashes. She felt an odd sensation dwelling up inside her belly and her face had been dusted into a cute pink hue.

Kai smiled at Ashley's respond and turned his gaze back at his opponent.

Kai's opponent readied his launcher.

Kai merely just looked at him and then he took out his Dranzer and also readied for battle.

Opening his laptop and booting it up, with just quick seconds away, Kenny began typing away.

Ashley started to wonder if it was such a good idea for Kenny to be on his laptop at a time like this.

Kenny had something up his sleeve, however.

Ashley leaned over Kenny's shoulder. "Kenny, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm scanning to see if any more of those bit beast capturing systems are around here. I'm trying to also hack into the system." Kenny explained.

Dizzi popped up. "Heads up, Kyoujyu, you are right in the middle of those two systems." she pointed out while popping up two white, blinking circles on the monitor, indicating where they were.

Kenny nodded. "Okay, now it's time to hack in and jam their frequency so they can't use the system anymore." Kenny typed.

Ashley had her lip in an 'o' shape then nodded. "Ah. I see. Good luck, Kenny." she had her lip into a thin line and patted Kenny's back.

After the countdown, the two bladers launched their blades into the dish.

 **[Waited so long, standing for you,**

 **The world beneath your feet.]**

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted.

Both beyblades collided, and repelled away from each other.

 **[Crumbling down, you come around,**

 **To realize what I can be!]**

Ashley stared at the battle. She couldn't help but to get a little worried. She hoped Kai knew what he was doing.

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kick,]**

Ashley shook her head and slapped her cheeks. What was she saying? Of course Kai could handle a match like this.

 **[I'm taking the stage,**

 **Spotlight shining on me!]**

Ashley had her small hands into a fist while staring intently at Kai. "Kai. You can do it! I know you can!"

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,**

 **Coming up from under,]**

Still having an intense look over her, Ashley whispered over to Kenny. "Kenny, You almost there?"

"Hang on, I'm trying." Kenny replied while trying to crack the code.

 **[I got your number,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

The blades kept on counterattacking one another. Kai frowned. "Finish him of, Dranzer!"

 **[Gonna stand your ground,**

 **Turn your head around,]**

The boy scoffed but smirked. "Go! Crush him!"

Kai only grunted at the boy. The boy's bey knocked Dranzer back.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

"Nothing yet, Kyoujyu. Still trying to climb over those codes." Dizzi said.

Ashley puffed her cheeks. "You can do this, Kai!" she continued to root for him.

Then out of nowhere, the boy only smirked. He was impressed by Kai being able to withstand him. "He's good. But I'm just getting warmed up! Tornado Attack!"

 **[Don't waste my time, play with my mind,**

 **I already know your destiny.**

 **At the end of this race, I'm taking your place,]**

A vortex formed around the boy's beyblade and began drill into Dranzer.

 **[For now and all eternity!**

 **I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kicks,**

 **I'm taking the stage,**

 **Spotlight shining on me!]**

Dranzer began to wobble, losing its spin. Kai's eyes dilated, and leaned close to the stadium. "What?"

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,**

 **Coming up from under,**

 **I got your number,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

"Problem, Dranzer?" the boy yelled. "Push me back! Is that all you've got?" he taunted. "If you can't, then call out your Sacred Beast... come on, bring it out!"

Kai narrowed his eyes at the boy. Kai's metallic arm brace began to beep Red.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,**

 **Turn your head around,]**

The opponent's bey contiuned to drill right through to Dranzer.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Ashley caught the red beeping. She figured that those braces where used to monitor their progress.

Kai acted like he didn't hear the boy.

However, he started to rethink about his choices and chances of winning the match. He wanted to call his Dranzer out _but..._

Ashley frowned. She get the feeling that Kai was trying to hang in there without Dranzer. "Kenny. Please hurry up." she pleaded Kenny.

"I'm trying—" Kenny started but Dizzi cut in. "We're in, Kyoujyu! Now to upload a virus that'll block and jam their program! Done!"

"Ah! We did it! We just crashed there system Ash—" Kenny was cut off while turning to Ashley. The female bluenette had pulled Kenny into an embrace.

 **[You think your hip,**

 **But you're going down for a trip,**

 **So you better get over it!]**

Kenny felt his face suddenly heat up and was struggling to breath from Ashley's oddly strong arms. "Yay! You're the best Kenny!" Ashley smiled and soon released Kenny from her strong grip.

Ashley turned to the match, returning to her same posture from her before. "Kai! He took down the Sacred Beast capture system! Do not hold back! It's safe to call out Dranzer!"

 **[Take a ride,**

 **Shake up your head high,**

 **Don't go wasting my time cos**

 **You're mine!]**

Kai glanced from his shoulder as his eyes locked with Ashley's. He overheard her and Kenny and gotten the news.

Kai gave Ashley a small smile before turning his head back to the battle. "I appreciate what you guys did, but I don't need Dranzer for someone like him." he said.

The boy scoffed at Kai's insult.

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kick,]**

Then, Dranzer seemed to gain power out of nowhere. It started to push back the opponent's bey.

 **[I'm taking the stage,**

 **Spotlight shining on me!]**

"What?!" gasped the boy.

"I don't need my Sacred Beast to take you down!" Kai said.

Dranzer had slice through the vortex and hit the boy's blade head on.

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,**

 **Coming up from under,]**

"Shoot, where'd all this power come from?" the boy started to sweat.

Dranzer was gaining the upper hand in the battle.

 **[I got your number,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Ashley pumped her fist forward. She was getting hype just by watching. She did shared that same trait as Takao when watching a Beyblattle going. "You can do it Kai! Show him who's boss!"

 **[Gonna stand your ground,**

 **Turn your head around,]**

Kai mentally smiled at Ashley's boost of words. He swiped his hand into thin air. "Flame Saber!"

 **I'm gonna take you down cos**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Dranzer gained even more speed and caused his opponent's blade to be knocked out of the dish and fall to the river below.

"Crap! I won't forget this!" and with that, the boy took off seconds later.

Ashley and Kenny ran by Kai's side to congratulate him.

"That was amazing, Kai!" Kenny said.

Ashley was in awe. Her eyes sparkling at Kai. "You did it, Kai. You were truly amazing!" she cheered with a wide grin and a small, visible blush on her cheeks.

Kai picked up Dranzer and gave the two a small smile. "Thanks guys."

With that, the three headed their desired location; to the lighthouse.

...

With them finally arriving to the lighthouse, Ashley used the battle analyzer to contact the others. "Hilary? Max? Takao? Rei? Is anyone there at all?"

Meanwhile, Kenny began to tinker with the radio cables inside the lighthouse.

At first, there was no respond.

Ashley looked around and had a small pout on her lip. She pressed the button of the speaker. "Hello this is sub unit 1. Calling for sub unit 2. Over."

Rei felt a buzz on his pocket. He grabbed his battle analyzer and heard Ashley. He sweatdropped. "Ashley?" he said from the other side of the line.

Ashley frowned. "This is sub unit 1. Calling for sub unit 2. Over." She tried again.

Rei blinked. He sighed while trying to cooperate with Ashley's act. "This is sub unit... 2. Over."

"How are you guys? Is everyone safe? How is big capped brother? Over."

"We're fine but Takao— I mean big capped brother's ankle is still pretty swollen. We had to run out of a collapsing cave which didn't help his ankle." Rei looked over to where Takao and the others where, "Over."

Hilary was honestly this close to snapping Takao's other ankle. "I told you this would happen, Takao! But noooooo! You need to be more careful next time!"

Takao groaned. He barked at Hilary. "Oh yeah like it's _my_ fault that a cave was crumbling down on us! I'll just walk next time!"

Ashley nodded from the other line as she could overhear her brother and Hilary's little quarrel.

The line got a little static-like and Ashley could hardly hear Takao and Hilary.

Rei moved away from the group so he and Ashley could discuss alone. "Anyways, did you guys make it to the lighthouse? Over." He asked.

Ashley didn't know, but she oddly found Rei's voice to be soothing through a speaker. She let out a small giggle and smiled. "Mhm. Currently, Goggles is working on trying to get the radio to work again. Over."

Rei chuckled at Ashley giving code names to everyone. "Well I'm glad you guys are alright. Contact us when you guys get through. Over."

Ashley nodded. "Of course, Kitten Boy. Cheerio! Over." she said and disconnected the chat.

Rei blinked and sweatdropped at his battle analyzer. Was that supposed to be his own code name?

Ashley peeked inside the lighthouse where Kai and Kenny were. "Any luck?" she asked while nearing the two.

"Not yet. But I'll keep trying." Kenny said.

Ashley slowly nodded. "Ah. I'm sure you'll get it fix, Goggles. Good luck."

Kenny looked at Ashley, a confused look on him. "What?"

...

After Rei talked to Ashley, he returned to the rest of the group.

"So? What did she say? Have they made it?" Max asked while Hilary and Takao stopped their quarrel and looked at Rei.

Rei nodded. "Yeah. They just made it there. Kenny is working on the cables to fix the there."

Takao sighed in relief. "I'm so glad. At least Ashley is safe."

"Yeah. She said the same thing to you, big capped brother." Rei murmured.

Takao rose a brow at Rei. "What?"

Rei shook his head. "Nothing."

The man's voice came on. _"Kids of the BBA team! Max, Rei, and now Hiwatari Kai. The world champion team doesn't disappoint. You are all excellent bladers."_

Takao perked his head up. "Kai? Did he fight, too?"

 _"You've all done a good job in defeating my bladers. Our island battle tournament is about to end, only two more bladers are left to decide who wins the match."_ the voice added.

"Two?" Takao mumbled. "Ah. Then that means Ashley and I are the only ones left." he frowned.

The voice was starting to piss him off big time.

Takao swore, if these people forced Ashley to battle then he'll make sure the guy will pay.

The man's voice chuckled. _"Ah. But it's not going to be easy. Not for you nor for your little sister."_

"And if we win, you promised us you'll let us leave?" Max inquired.

 _"If you win, yes."_ then the guy started to laugh. _"Head towards the direction of the sun and you'll come to your next battle_." The man said. _"I wish you luck."_

They all had no choice.

Takao stood up and limped along with Rei and Hilary and Max walking, following the man's instructions.

Right in front of the waterfall, on the last patch of earth before hitting the water, was their next opponent.

They all stared at the boy.

Takao squinted his eyes. He remembered him.

 _'Derrick? No! Darrel! A trainee battled him and he beat him big time!'_ Takao thought.

Rei narrowed his eyes. "He's mine."

"Rei. Leave this one to me. I can't let these guys get away with all their cheap tricks. Let me handle this." Max stepped in.

"I feel the same way. Let me handle this."

"But—"

"I don't care who battles so hurry up and get over here!" Darrel yelled. "I don't care if I have to take you both down!"

Takao glared. "I'll do it."

"Takao! You can't battle him! You're no shape to battling nor stand up." Hilary said.

Takao shook his head. "I don't care guys. I'm the only one here that hasn't battle these punks yet."

"You kidding, Takao? You could seriously damage your ankle more!" Hilary yelled with concern, as she tried to stop Takao from moving any further.

Takao just shoved Hilary from his way. "I don't care. Now it's my turn to finish them off."

And with that, Takao limped over to the beydish.

They both loaded their launchers and started the countdown.

"Go Shoot!"

* * *

"Help is on the way!" Kenny exclaimed as he finally got off the phone.

Ashley blinked and grinned. "Ah. That's wonderful. Great job, Kenny."

Kai nodded at the announcement. "We should head back to the others." he pointed out.

Ashley nodded at Kai. "Yes. Let's go."

As they retraced back their steps, they headed over to the bridge and then into the woods, planning to reunite with the rest of the BBA team sub-unit.

The three entered to a small opening of the woods.

There was something in the middle.

Once the three neared it, they found themselves a Beyblade stadium.

 _Which meant..._

"I've been waiting for you, Kinomiya Ashley!" said a boy in a Psykick uniform.

Ashley looked for the source of the voice until her eyes landed to the boy.

Her cold, ice-blue like pupils widen as they glistened. Ashley knew what this meant.

Her battle against team Psykick.

The boy chuckled. "Ready for our battle? Or are you too scared and weak to battle like the rumors say you are?" with that statement being said, the boy laughed.

Ashley only deadpanned. She narrowed her eyes and was about to step up to the dish, that is until Kenny had stopped her. She slowly eyed back in forth while staying frozen. Her eyes landed next to her.

Kenny.

Ashley grabbed Kenny's shoulders and pushed him forward. "You're up, Goggles."

Kenny didn't knew what was going on and used his heels to stop by being pushed. He quickly turned to Ashley, with a frantic look. "Ashley!"

The boy only sighed and rolled his eyes, twirling his launcher. "Come on. I'm waiting."

Ashley slumped her shoulders. It's not that she was afraid to battle— (that was a lie, she was. She didn't wanted to Beyblade since she was afraid she'll mess up) she was just too lazy to.

Ashley twiddled her thumbs and looked innocently at Kenny then at the boy, who was tapping his foot. She knew she had no choice.

Kai noticed her actions and was about to step in for her until Ashley beat him to it.

"Fine..." Ashley had a small pout on her lip. "I—I'll battle you." she slowly began to walk towards the beydish.

"Ashley, are you sure about this? You don't really have to if you don't want to." Kenny said with worry in his tone.

Ashley shrugged. "I—I've got no other choice, Kenny. Besides," narrowing her eyes at her opponent, She continued. "I—It's time for m—me to come out o—of my shell and face my enemies."

Kenny looked unsure at first but nodded with a smile. "Good luck."

Kai smiled at Ashley's sudden confidence. "Show them what you got, Ashley." he chimed in.

Ashley only lowered her head, still having a small pout. "I—I will." she murmured.

The boy gave Ashley a look. "Tch. You think you can beat me? Ha! You're dead wrong girly girl. I'm gonna put you in the di—"

Before the boy could finish, Ashley cut him off. "Ex—excuse me but c—can we get this battle st—started and over with?" she asked with the most innocent look on her face, almost trying to feign a tough act.

The boy began to grow frustrated. "Tch. You asked for it!" the boy yelled, pulling out his launcher.

Ashley took out her sky blue and clear white gold launcher out, along with her blade; Wolverine Sea.

They both had readied for battle.

"Three."

"Two.

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

 **[Switchblade, do what I got to,]**

After the countdown, they both launched their Beyblade's clashed into mid air before landing inside the dish.

 **[Vacate, coming right at you,]**

Wolverine immediately went in for the defense.

 **[Slow down, before you take your last step,]**

The boy's blade just head on slammed into Wolverine, causing it to wobble a little.

 **[This is a test of the; bumps 'n' bruises,]**

Although, his beyblade kept on attacking, Wolverine dodged each one.

 **[You know you get used to,]**

The boy didn't looked too pleased. "Tch. What's wrong? Are you running away already? Just fight me!"

 **[I choose to run with my whole crew,]**

Ashley only blinked at the boy before looking back at the battle. "Wolverine."

 **[Lock down, it's gonna be a blackout,]**

Immediately Wolverine began to counterattack the boy's blade.

 **[Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,]**

The boy only shook his head and smirked at Ashley. "Seriously? Is that all you got? Now, Final solution!" He yelled and Ashley only scrunched her nose in confusion.

 **[YEAH! YEAH!]**

His blade began to form a tornado just like Kai's last opponent.

 **[I'm gonna teach you, class in session,]**

A gust of wind surrounded Ashley and the boy.

 **[It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall,**

 **Above ground, do the things you used to,]**

The boy held his palm out. "What are you waiting for? Bring out the wolf! Bring out Wolverine!"

 **[Cause if you could live like me,]**

The foe's bey countinued to taunt around Wolverine, landing small hits.

 **[Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,]**

Ashley tilted her head while chewing on her thumb while eyeing at her Beyblade.

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,]**

"Bring Wolverine out!" The boy shouted more.

 **[No way up and all ways down,]**

"I will not." Ashley said, her bey still repelling each attacks.

"Bring out your Sacred Beast!" shouted the boy one more time, his bey becoming more forceful on the attacks.

 **[For me this is the only game in town.]**

Kai didn't appreciated how the boy was yelling at Ashley.

However, he knew for the fact that Ashley was having trouble and she had to call out Wolverine.

It was her only chance to win.

 **[Action, everything is set to,]**

"Ashley, Call out your Sacred beast." Kai said.

 **[Explode, cause now it seems you got to,]**

Ashley flickered her eyes at Kai.

"I know you're trying to fight this alone but you can't keep this up. Bring out your Sacred Beast!" Kai yelled, advising the lass.

 **[Reload, it's time to go solo,**

 **Hey duck! This place is gonna blow,]**

Ashley had a blank look.

Kai gave her a small smile and she looked away.

 **[Chucked down, you're covered in dirt and,**

 **Stay down, trouble is you're hurt now,]**

"Perhaps you're right." Ashley started.

However that actually wasn't the case.

 **[You're back, this is what it's all about,**

 **Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,]**

Ashley eyed at the boy and blew air from her lip. "I—I don't mean to be rude, but you're actually nothing compared to the battles I had to face during my days back in the academy."

 **[YEAH! YEAH!]**

The boy made a face. "What?"

 **[I'm gonna teach you, class in session,**

 **It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall,**

 **Above ground, do the things you used to,]**

Ashley sighed and nodded with a thin line on her lip. "Mhm. Nothing at all. Look."

 **[Cause if you could live like me,**

 **Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,]**

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,**

 **No way up and all ways down,**

 **For me this is the only game in town.]**

The boy look at the beydish and his eyes widen.

 **(Do you want this?)**

His Beyblade was taking a beating by Wolverine.

 **(Break it down now.)**

Wolverine wasn't hesitating on any attacks.

 **(Can you feel this?)**

 **(This is how we groove now.)**

 **(Can you live this?)**

 **(This is what we fly now.)**

 **(This is how we got it going-)**

Ashley smiled. "Now time for the finale."

 **[Could you live like me?**

 **Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,]**

Ashley swiped her hand out like a claw. "Wolverine. Slice through the water."

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,**

 **No way up and all ways down,**

 **For me this is the only game in town.**

 **For me this is the only game in town.]**

Water began to form around Wolverine.

 **[Cause if you could you live like me,**

 **Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,]**

Immediately, Wolverine's spin gain more acceleration and knocked out her opponent's beyblade, causing several pieces to fall off of his bey.

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,**

 **No way up and all ways down,**

 **For me this is the only game in town.]**

The boy whimpered and ran off.

Wolverine flew back into Ashley's palm.

"Wow, Ashley! That was incredible. Who knew you actually packed a lot of strength in you." Kenny went by her side and grinned.

Ashley puffed her cheeks and grinned with a small giggle coming from her. "O—oh, it was nothing. But thank you, Kenny."

Kai was truly impressed. Who knew Ashley had it in her. She could— No, he knew that Ashley was at the same level as her own brother.

Kai joined Kenny and congratulated Ashley. "Good job, Ashley." he smiled.

Ashley turned over to look at Kai and smiled. "Thank you, Kai. I proved to you that I could do it."

Kai smirked. "You sure did."

Ashley nodded and grinned. "Now, Let's head back with the others."

Kai and Kenny both nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Takao's battle was still progressing. It wasn't going so well.

Darrel's blade always swiftly dodged Dragoon's attack.

Takao had difficulty battling since his ankle was still throbbing in pain.

"Time to finish you off!" Darrel's blade slammed head on with Dragoon.

"Takao! That guy is causing a vacuum to shoot water from his tip of his blade!" Max pointed out.

Takao growled. ' _These freaks! Damn. No wonder why Dragoon is struggling.'_ he thought.

The dish was slick which favored Darrel.

"Come on, Seiryu!" Takao had a struggle to keep up on his feet. "Arg—! Attack!"

 _Damn._

Dragoon was really having a hard time to keep his spin and speed due to the slippery surface.

Not only that but Takao could hardly concentrate because of his injured leg.

"Come on Takao! Just beat him already!" Hilary yelled.

"You can do this, Takao!" Rei cheered.

"Yeah! C'mon Takao! Win this!" Max shouted.

Takao knew that they were trying to root for him but it still wasn't enough.

He slumped his shoulders. He can't let his friends nor his sister down.

Just when Takao thought just when all hope was lost, a new voice cried out to him.

"Takao!"

Takao's eyes snapped wide open and turned to see Ashley, Kenny and Kai standing with the rest of the BBA team.

 _'They're okay! She's okay...'_

"You can do it!" Kenny cried out.

"Focus Takao!" Rei yelled.

"We know you can do this!" Max cheered.

"Don't give up, Takao!" Hilary screamed out.

All the support Takao was receiving from his team was enough to give him more strength and determination to win.

"Seiryu!"

A sudden whirlwind formed around Takao's Beyblade and soon, Dragoon appeared.

However, the same capturing systems from before appeared and Dragoon was caught in an electric net.

Takao frowned. ' _Like some stupid net will keep us from winning!'_

After a moment or two, Dragoon burst through the electric net and the capturing system was destroyed.

Then, a moment later, Seiryu gave his final attack and the other blade was knocked out of the dish.

Hence, all matches were won.

Claiming the Bladebreakers as the winners.

"Way to go, Takao!" Everyone cheered.

Ashley grinned and jumped on Takao, clearing forgetting about his injured ankle. "You did it! I knew you could!"

"Ouch! Heh, Thanks, Ashley but ow! My ankle is— ow! Still hurting— ahh!" Takao cried out in pain.

Takao tried to clutch his ankle and Ashley right away released him from the embrace.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I've completely forgotten!" Ashley frantically said while repeatedly apologizing.

Takao looked at Ashley and tried to smile. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, sis." he said.

Ashley kneeled before him. "Here, Let me wrap it for you." she teared a piece of fabric from her skirt. She made sure to tighten it around Takao ankle to put enough pressure on it but not too tight to hurt him even more.

"There. Is that better?" Ashley asked gently.

"Yeah, I think so— Ow!" Takao yelped. "It still hurts."

Ashley tilted her head and scratched her cheek. "Takao, I'm no nurse. What did you expected?" she asked innocently while blinking.

The sound of a helicopter can be heard.

Everyone ran toward the opening where they could all be seen.

"Hey! Over here!" Rei yelled and waved, along with Max, Hilary and Kenny.

Inside the helicopter was Daitenji and the sibling's grandfather.

Everyone smiled.

They were finally going back home.

To an even safer land.

 _Back home._

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Entry Seven.**

 _ **Home safe home.**_

 _Hello. It's been a while since I last wrote here. Actually, it's been almost a week since. But oh my, do I have a lot to say._

 _Supposedly, my friends and I were supposed to go to a certain location for a small tournament against team Psykick but that really backfired. We ended up on some forested yet deserted island. All surrounded by ocean._ _The ocean!_ _At first we were on a bus? A suspicious one. A I infer that we were gassed with some sleeping gas? Since oddly enough, I woke up inside some vacant room._

 _It was a wild ride. My friends and I tried to find a way out but then this man started to speak through wires? I'm not sure but theoretically it could be the mastermind behind these bladers hunting for our Sacred Beasts. I'm not exactly sure why though._

 _On another note, I ended up going on a roller coaster ride inside a mine cart and my poor dear brother got hurt. He's at the hospital right now and I sure do miss him around the house._

 _Anyways, the BBA team and I ended up splitting up into two sub units; Takao with Hilary, Max and Rei while I went with Kenny and Kai to the lighthouse to see if there would be any sort of communication device to contact any authorities for help._

 _At that part, when I was strolling by the edge of a cliff, a huge rock fell and I thought I was about to_ _die_ _! But that's when Kai came in to the rescue and shielded Kenny and I from (which turned out to be an explosion). I never felt so... in love before. Kai actually went in and protected Kenny and I. My heart still flutters at that since he was too close to me! I wanted to squeal and faint but I didn't since that would be bad and completely embarrassing._

 _Moving along, Kai had to battle his opponent since the boy was blocking our path to the lighthouse and he won!_

 _Now here comes the most interesting part._

 _After sub unit one contacted sub unit two, I ended up having to battle a team Psykick member. I had no other choice. When I battled, I sensed an odd feeling coming from Wolverine. A warmer feeling. I wasn't able to draw out my power at all yet. As the boy tried to hit my Wolverine, it was difficult to comprehend my own Wolverine. Ever since the incident, I haven't been able to adapt Wolverine's true power. As if, the ice has finally melted._

 _As if, I haven't been able to take off my mask. Our mask._

 _On the other hand, my friends and I actually made it safe back home. My brother managed to defeat the last opponent on the island and helped soon arrived._

 _But, I figure, that won't be the last time we'll hear from Team Psykick._

* * *

 **feel free to review!** \- obeliskprima


	13. Chapter 13: Howl! Dranzer!

**ENJOY!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Thirteen:** _ **Howl! Dranzer!**_

A few days went by since the incident with Team Psykick.

Takao had been out of school due to his injury on his leg. He's currently at the hospital recovering.

Which we _all_ knew he was.

Not.

As Takao stayed at the hospital since well, yeah.

Ashley, Kai, Max and Rei stayed over at the dojo and of course Ryuunosuke was there too.

It was quiet without Takao around.

Ashley sighed. She couldn't help but to feel a little lonely without her own twin brother.

Though it was odd.

With Takao out of the picture, all the boys were oddly kind to the lass.

For example:

On Tuesday, Ashley did her morning warm ups before starting her day inside the dojo.

Stretching her legs, Max knocked on the door, catching Ashley's attention.

"Heyyyyy. Need some company?" Max greeted, walking in.

Fluttering her eyes, Ashley pursed her lips with an innocent look. "Uhm, Sure. I suppose."

"Great!" Max happily sat down next to Ashley, and snickered. "So what are we doing?"

"Hmm." Ashley made a thin line on her lips, and she tapped her chin. "Well... my grandfather said I could start doing samurai duels?"

"Oh? Duels you said?" Max grinned mischievously, and nodded. "Count me in!"

Question mark popping on top of her head, Ashley blinked but nodded.

...

"Okay? A—are you sure you're up for this?" Ashley asked with hesitation in her tone, holding a bamboo sword in her grip.

"Pft." Max rolled his eyes, grinning. "Of course I am. Look who you're talking to." he flashed a bright grin, winking at Ashley. "I'm Max the Great. I can handle anything." he held the bamboo sword tight in his grip.

Taking a deep breath, Ashley counted to three.

A sharp stare in her ice-blue irises, Ashley raised her sword up high,

And Max was already regretting this and thinking this over.

"Hey! W—wait! I—I was kidding! OW" Max was knocked flat on the ground, a small ghost hovering above him with swirly lines in his eyes. "Take two... bleh..."

...

That time with Max was weird. He ended up getting a huge lump on his head.

Ashley felt super bad for Max, she didn't mean to go harsh on him that time.

But there was also that one time on Wednesday when Ashley went to buy dumplings for Grandfather since he asked for take out to go with dinner.

Rei had accompanied Ashley down the market, and she didn't really thought much about it.

"Y—you didn't have to come along, Rei. M—my grandfather asked for me to come. Not you." Ashley said, walking towards a small stand where a nice lady was selling home-made dumplings with sakuramochis.

Sniffing in on the wonderful scent of delicious pastries, Ashley's eyes gleamed with delight as her cheeks dusted with pink, comical sparkles portraying her persona. "Ah, this smells so good~!"

Rei shrugged, and smiled at Ashley's cute act. "I don't mind. Besides, it's nice to go out every once in a while with someone, especially with a friend." he said, chuckling.

Ashley puffed her cheek, batting her long lashes and smiled. "Oh goody! That's really kind of you, Rei~!" she chirped.

Rei smiled, somewhat, having an odd warm feeling in his tummy. He watched as Ashley contiuned to admire the food, and honestly, he felt more drawn to her.

"That means you can pay~!"

"Wait, what?"

...

Ashley smiled at that memory. She felt like she connected with Rei. She was proud of herself for that.

But that wasn't the weirdest of them all for Ashley's adventure at home with the boys.

Kai was being oddly nice towards Ashley. She didn't mind it though.

The two actually grew quite closer to one another.

Ashley had pointed it out, unlike Takao had mentioned in the postcards he sent Ashley while on his world tour in the championships, Kai was a pretty decent man who was quite easy to approach and interact.

In their conversations, Ashley would be the first to talk and Kai would be the listener. Nodding his head and being drawn to Ashley's words.

Kai knew when to speak up and give his opinion whenever Ashley would ask him any questions.

Kai was an intriguing boy, Ashley thought. Because of that, Ashley was more drawn to Kai and she wanted to get to know him even more.

Kai's mysterious which made Ashley wondered what was on his mind. So quiet and distant.

 _Like a lone wolf._

Which Ashley will need to tame. But, what's there to tame? Kai's not a hunting dog. He's a wolf. How dangerous. And Ashley's sure that she won't be able to tame him.

"Hey, sweetheart! Do you think you can lend a hand and help me carry some of this firewood to the stockpile over there?" Ryuunosuke had asked Ashley.

Ashley was in her room, flipping through her journal and was in the middle of writing a little something in particular there, (hinted entry 7).

She turned her head to her grandfather and nodded. "Sure, Grandfather."

For the past few days, Ryuunosuke had been giving chores to everyone to keep them occupied since they all couldn't practice without Takao.

Ashley walked over to the good, giant sized piles of wood and began to grab one by one.

Despite her super unnatural strength, she had a little trouble carrying the pile of wood.

Kai turned a corner and spotted Ashley. "Need some help?"

Ashley stopped and turn to find Kai with his arms crossed, a small smile tugging on his lip.

Ashley tilted her head and was about to reply but before she knew it, the pile of wood she was carrying was gone.

Ashley looked up and Kai was already carrying them. She batted her lashes at Kai. "W—why that's really kind of you but must you always get a head of yourself? You didn't even let me answer." she teased.

Kai just shrugged. "Couldn't be helped." he gave Ashley a small smile and which she gladly returned.

Kai found himself to be more opened up to Ashley. He caught himself a few times stealing glances over to her. He even found it weird too.

Kai actually smiled at Ashley more than anyone.

Oblivious, Ashley would steal a few glances at Kai whenever she had the chance. She took note that Kai smiled more around her than her brother and the others. She found it a real honor.

Ashley was drawn to Kai's smile, which would always cause Ashley to have small butterflies swarming inside her.

Ashley giggled and picked up a new pile of wood.

Kai chuckled and said nothing more.

The two then began taking the wood and moving it over to the stock pile on the other end of the yard.

The silence between them fell but it wasn't awkward.

They both felt comfortable with one another.

Ashley grabbed a long piece of wood and began to wave it around with her free hand as if it was a sword. In addition, she kept making a lightsaber and sword noises as she tried to fight against the air. "Swoosh! Swoosh! Zoom! Zoom! Slash! Swoosh!"

Kai placed a giant pile. It was the last one. He heard the swooshing noise and looked at the bluenette. "Ashley?"

"Swoosh! Pow! Pow! Bang bang bang!"

Kai didn't know what was going on. "Ashley."

Ashley didn't heard Kai. "Zwoosh! Zwoosh! Pow! Bang! Slash! ASHLEY SLASH!"

Kai looked around warily and neared Ashley. Slowly trying not to get hit by the large wood she was waving around. He gently tapped her shoulder. "Ashley."

Ashley screeched and turned around rapidly, swinging it and before Kai knew it, his head was banged by Ashley's long wood. He was knocked down.

Ashley gasped and dropped the stick, kneeling down to Kai. "Kai? Kai?!" she began to shake the unconscious male.

Kai was seeing stars. No. Couldn't be stars. Because it was too bright for stars to be out. The sun's blue light was still scattered around the atmosphere. So he was seeing birds.

Kai slowly opened his eyes, feeling his head pounding. His vision was blurry. Until his vision became even more focused, the first thing he saw was a worried Ashley, looking down at him.

Kai gaze up at her. To him, the sun rays formed a beautiful crown around Ashley's head. He moaned lowly and tried to get up. "Ashley?"

Ashley gasped and had pulled Kai into a warm, tight embrace. "Kai! Oh I thought I killed you! I'm so sorry!"

Kai only groaned. He only patted Ashley's head gently. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt at all." he lied.

Ashley sniffed and pulled back, her hands on Kai's shoulder. "Ar—are you sure?"

Kai managed to force a small smile on him. "Yeah. Don't worry too much about it."

Ashley and Kai only had their eyes locked at one another. Kai never remembering having his hand above Ashley's smaller hand.

The two realized the position they were in and Ashley was the first to brake the contact.

Kai looked alway and cleared his throat. He tried to get up and Ashley grabbed his arm, "Here, let me help you, Kai."

Kai shook his head. "It's fine. Don't worry, Ashley."

Ashley was hesitant but nodded at Kai who finally stood up.

Ashley wanted to crawl into a hole right then and there.

...

Later that day, Ashley and the rest of the boys all got together to visit Takao at the hospital. He was in a room occupied with about five other roommates.

Ashley and the others heard from the nurses that he was entertaining the others with his beyblading tricks.

The four peeked from the door— (Rei at the bottom, Kai behind him, Max bending down behind Kai's shoulder, and Ashley behind Max, her eyes hovering above his head) —inside to catch him doing just that.

Rei shook his head. "Look at him. Shouldn't he be resting?"

Ashley deadpanned. "Doesn't seem like it."

Max suddenly had an idea. "Don't worry guys. I've got a way to tease and scare him."

"What is it, Max?" Rei asked.

"You'll see." Max laughed and had a mischievous grin on his visage.

Everyone silently walked into the room and could see Takao was standing up on the bed and enjoying the clapping and cheering he was getting from his roommates.

Max signaled everyone else with his fingers and counted them to three. That's when he started his little act. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh crap!" suddenly, Takao jumped and dropped his launcher and blade below his pillow and acted like he was still ill.

"I turn away for a second and you're up to this! This is a hospital not a circus! You know you need your rest!" Max said in a fake deep voice, portraying a doctor's act.

Takao, oblivious to his friend's little prank, shrunk to his bedsheets. "Yes sir." he muttered, sounding scared.

That's when everyone else broke into laughter.

Max finally approached at the end of Takao's bed. "Gotcha, Takao!" he said, grinning at him while taking off the prompts he had on.

Takao was confused. He sat up and gave Max a slight glare. "Max, don't scare me like that! I thought you were a real doctor there." he replied, pouting.

Ashley neared the bed Takao was resting, giggling. "I—I actually thought that was a good imitation." she said, sounding impressed.

Max grinned sheepishly and waved his hand. "Awe. Ashley, you flatter me." he nudged to Ashley, who hummed at him. "Maybe, I can try to do an act as your boyfriend."

Takao glared at Max, which was a deadly one. "Max, I've been feeling rather lonely here at the hospital." he cracked his fingers. "Care to join me?"

Max sweatdropped and leaned away from Ashley, but silently whispered while motioning his fingers to a close one. "You know... I was this close to joining you here the other day."

He was indicating the bamboo incident on Tuesday.

"You look like you're recovering well." Rei said, ignoring Max.

Kai, narrowing his eyes at Max, just shrugged if off and stared at Takao. "We didn't even need to come see you."

Takao sat up and began to jump on the bed. "Yeah. I'm all good now, as you can see!" he exclaimed and finally settled down.

"If you're healed, why don't you just check out." Max said.

"Yeah. I can't believe you're still cooped up in this place long anyways." Rei inquired.

Ashley walked close to Takao and grabbed his hand in between hers. "Takao. It's getting lonely without you at home. Don't you want to leave?"

Takao just chuckled and patted Ashley's head with his free hand. "You poor saps just don't get it!"

Ashley released Takao's hands and everyone was confused.

Takao sighed and rolled his eyes at his friends. "Because, if I stay here, I can read comics and eat ice cream all day." he started, "Plus! The nurses here are all nice to me and I don't have to go to school or study or nothing! It's great here! Oh it's the best!" he said, grinning widely.

Ashley became blunt and blinked. "And I thought I was the lazy one." she murmured to herself.

Max became expressionless. "Amazing..." he said while rolling his eyes.

"Do you really want to slack off that badly?" Rei asked, sighing.

Takao snorted at Rei. "So much so that I can't stand it! Don't let Hilary find out." he then began to jump on his bed while laughing.

"Takao!"

Everyone turned to find a very angry Hilary and a nervous Kenny near the entrance.

Hilary casually slid over next to Takao and jabbed her finger towards him. "Are you better yet? With all that jumping around...

Takao immediately sat down, exhaling a long irritated sigh. I wasn't jumping around!"

Hilary huffed, crossing her arms. "You need to focus on healing. Even Miss Kincaid came because she was so worried about you!"

At the mention of their teacher, everyone looked at the doorway and saw Miss Kincaid walking over with a box in her hands.

Takao quickly lay back down and pulled the covers over himself before he was caught.

Miss Kincaid walked near Takao's bed. "How are you feeling, Kinomiya?" she asked.

Takao had to fake a sick accent. "Uh... not so good. I don't know how much longer I'll be here." he moaned out.

"Oh you poor boy. I guess you're still in rough shape, so you won't be able to be coming to school will you?" Miss Kincaid said with pity.

Takao wailed. To the others, he sounded like a whale who was dying. "I can be here for weeks... Or even months... It's horrible. All I can think about, " he coughed. "Is school."

Hilary and Kenny couldn't believe their ears. "Huh?!"

"I bet you're so lonely since you can't see all your friends at school. Hang in there... I'll be praying for you to heel soon." Miss Kincaid said while wiping her eye.

Everyone eyed at Miss Kincaid, dumbfounded.

Was she actually believing Takao's little stunt?

"This is for you, Kinomiya." Miss Kincaid said, handing Takao the box in hands, which changed his mood immediately.

"Aww, thanks, Miss Kincaid! I wasn't expecting to get anything!" Takao eagerly took the box and started to jiggle to hint of what the present contained. "Let's open this sucker up!" he grinned at his team. "Hey! Ashley, Max, Rei, Kai! Let's all eat it together!" he clasped his hands together. "Is it cake? Is it pudding? Time to dig in!"

Takao eagerly opened his present to reveal...

 _Homework._

 **WHAT?!**

Takao made a face. "What is this?!" he expected something like food or something, he wasn't expecting homework.

"Serves him right." Rei whispered and everyone laughed.

Even Kai cracked a smile at the scene.

Then, Daitenji came running in to check on Kinomiya. "Kinomiya, how are you feeling?" he asked.

...

Everyone decided to go outside to discuss about the events that occurred with Team Psykick.

Daitenji exhaled and felt guilty for what had happened to the kids. "I'm deeply sorry for what happened on the island. I've caused a lot of trouble for you all."

Takao shrugged. "It's fine."

"It isn't your fault." Kenny said.

Ashley nodded while crossing her arms. "Mhm. I—It was those Psykick freaks that are to blame. Those mad scientist are bad news."" she murmured.

Everyone else agreed.

"But I was the one who let you all inn such danger." Daitenji said.

Takao waved his hand. "On a side note," he became silent until he thought of something. "I've got a favor." Daitenji looked at Takao as he continued, "There's someone I want to find."

"Who would that be?" Daitenji asked.

"This guy named Ozuma." Takao answered.

"Ozuma?" blinked Daitenji, until he got the hint on who the name belonged to. "Is that the boy you fought before?"

Takao nodded. "Yeah. I can't sit until I get my revenge on him."

Max snorted. "Don't you mean our revenge?" he turned to Daitenji. "I want to find the girl who beat me in New York and battle her again!"

"You mean the bladers with the invisible Sacred Beasts?" Kenny inquired.

Daitenji rose a brow. "Invisible Sacred Beasts?" he asked.

"If I had realized they used an invisible Sacred Beast, then I would have fought with Ganbu! Shoot!" Max sighed.

Kai only remained emotionless about the whole topic. He felt odd suddenly. He sensed a presence.

Kai shifted his gaze towards the hospital building.

"Something the matter, Kai?" Kai heard Ashley. He didn't say anything at first but only narrowed his eyes at the same spot.

Kai then shook off the feeling. Someone's watching us." he said while averting his eyes to Ashley. "Or maybe it was my imagination. Don't worry." he continued, not wanting the lass to worry.

Ashley, swallowing while nervously rubbing her wrist, nodded.

Rei sighed while crossing his arms. "So we were all beaten by bladers with invisible Sacred Beasts. We all feel the same." he said, then he eyed at Ashley. "Well, some of us do."

"I don't." Kai cut in.

Ashley blinked, and nodded at Kai. "Oh, that's right. You tied."

Kai nodded. "And we'll finish things one day."

"And Ashley hasn't battled hers yet. She keeps rejecting her opponent." Takao said bluntly.

Ashley sweatdropped, and rubbing her wrist sheepisly. "I—I'm sorry. Don't worry. If by chance I see her, I will battle and win." she pumped two fists, her cheeks dusting in an anime-style blue, her eyes gleaming. "I never lose."

Takao sweatdropped, sighing. "You're still on about that." he said bluntly.

Chuckling, Rei gazed at the feminine bluenette. "You're that confident, huh?"

"Yup~!" Ashley nodded, portraying a confident expression. "I won't lose."

Daitenji nodded and smiled at the BBA team. "I understand. I will search for them using BBA branches all over the world."

"Really?" Takao stood up, grinning. "I knew it was right to ask you!"

"It's the least I can do." Daitenji chuckled.

"This is all the data I have on Ozuma and his team." Kenny handed a file over to Daitenji.

"Thank you." Daitenji obtained the file. "Well then, Kinomiya, I do hope you recover soon." he patted the young boy's shoulder before leaving.

"Y—yes..." Takao smiled, though he averted his gaze sheepishly. "I still wanna take things easy..." he murmured.

* * *

Out in the outskirts of town, stood a hideout.

Inside the old warehouse, Ozuma was practicing his blading skills.

Suddenly, a red blade slammed against his beyblade.

Ozuma's eyes went slightly wide. He turned to spot Dunga on the stairs.

"A new model?" Dunga asked.

Ozuma narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah. It's movements have sped up considerably."

Dunga then jumped down the stairs and walked over to Ozuma.

Then, a purple blade slammed against Dunga's blade and the two boy's.

"Mind if I join you kids?" It was Ashley's main opponent, Monica.

Monica was wearing a flowing dress with a orange triangular pattern near the top and dark red crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She also wore a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Out of the rest, her uniform was unique from them.

"Where have you been?" Dunga asked the feminine blonde.

"Keeping an eye on our objective of course." Monica said with a smile. "Unlike like you." she pointed her finger at Dunga and stuck her tongue out.

Then, another two blades slammed against Ozuma's and Monica's.

The blades were Blue and Green.

That could only mean...

"What the—" All five of the blades were knocked back into their owner's hands.

"Hi there!"

"Miss me?"

The two cloaked figures both jumped down and pulled down their hoods.

Ozuma only stared at the two siblings. "Mariam, Joseph." he smiled.

"Ah! Mariam! Glad too see you!" Monica exclaimed and hugged Mariam, who in return, embraced her back.

"Monica! It's good to see you!" Mariam exclaimed with a grin.

Ozuma walked to where the two girls where hugging. "You two are early."

Joseph snickered. "No we're not. I was going to come after beating Rei Kon in China, but things got complicated."

Mariam took a scan around her surroundings, and sighed. "Not that I really care, but this place is filthy."

"I agree. This place stinks." Monica said while pinching here nose and waving her hand in mid air, shooing the bad air.

"If you're gonna bitch about it, then find your own place, you two." Dunga cut in.

Mariam eyed at Dunga and made a disgusted look. "I will. Last thing I want is to be huddled up with you in a tiny place like this."

Dunga glared. "What?!"

"Calm down you two." Monica said, before a fight could break in.

"By the way Ozuma, did you get the BBA team's Sacred Beasts yet?" Joseph asked.

Ozuma shook his head. "No. I'm waiting for the right opportunity."

"You haven't? What are you sitting around for then?" Joseph stated, snapping his finger.

"Joseph." Dunga had placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder and Joseph just looked up at him. "Watch your mouth." he said with a serious look.

Mariam and Monica were too busy eating the snacks Ozuma had brought.

Monica looked up and frowned at Dunga, munching on a sandwich. "Hey! Leave Joseph alone."

"I heard those scientists on the island almost beat you to the punch." Joseph turned to Ozuma from the girls.

Ozuma just smirked. "Hm. The scientists will never be able to take the five Sacred Beasts anyway. The Sacred Beasts haven't even begun to grow yet."

Joseph chortled. "But take one wrong move and they're gone for good. I don't think the scientists know how much their Sacred Beasts have grown."

"Mmn! You want one of these Joseph?"

Joseph turned to see Monica holding up a sandwich. "You should have some too. They taste awful though" she said while offering Joseph a sandwich.

Dunga and Ozuma slightly gawked at the blonde, and felt slightly offended but remained silent.

Joseph just chuckled and smiled. "All yours, Monica."

Monica nodded. "If you say so!" she exclaimed while continuing to munch on the food.

"So basically, we need to protect the Sacred Beasts from those pesky scientists." Joseph said.

Ozuma nodded. "Exactly."

Dunga just scoffed. "No thanks." he cut in.

Ozuma eyed at the blonde and rose a brow. "Dunga?"

"I ain't just gonna sit on my ass and wait! We need to get in there and finish the job before they get in our way again!" Dunga exclaimed.

Joseph only laughed at the blonde. "You're so simple." he just looked at him.

"What'd you say?" Dunga quirk a brow.

Ozuma nodded. "Joseph is right. Calm down, Dunga." he said with a firm look.

Mariam started laughing and cut into the conversation. "This blockhead won't get it through his thick skull, no matter what you say."

"Mariam, you little—" Dunga said while raising a fist in mid air.

Monica just giggled and walked right besides Mariam. "Careful, Mariam. Don't want the ape to go wild." she teased with a smile.

Mariam just smirked and looked straight into Dunga's eyes with a serious look on her visage. "Just for the record, Ozuma, Joseph, Monica and I all fought beat the pants off of the BBA team in battle. But yours ended in a tie, didn't it?" she stated.

That's where Monica slid her foot across the floor. She averted her gaze to Mariam. "Actually... I still haven't battled Ashley yet."

Mariam and Joseph gaped. "What?"

This is where Dunga bursted out laughing at Monica. "Look who's the idiot now? At least we all got our battle and you still can't get the girl to battle you?"

Monica frowned at Dunga. "Zip it. I will get my battle with that brat. And I plan to win and stomp on her."

Dunga snickered. "I doubt about that."

Monica glared at Dunga. "As I recall..." she twirled her finger through her hair, "You're the only one here who didn't won _their_ battle." she jabbed her finger at the tall man's direction.

Dunga stopped laughing and glared Monica.

Ozuma's eyes widended slightly since Monica was finally speaking up.

Joseph blinked, have a small sweatdrop on him. "You're crossing the line, Monica..."

Monica ignored Joseph, having a taunting glint in her eyes. "Who was it you fought? Was it that Hiwatari Kai?" she chuckled. "So tell us, how'd it go, Dunga? So? So?"

That struck a nerve as Dunga picked up one of the crates, smashing it into the ground and growled in frustration. "Watch an' learn! I'm gonna go beat that tar of Hiwatari Kai and Dranzer right now!" and with that, Dunga ran out of the hideout.

"Dunga!" Ozuma yelled.

"Awe... I was just curious how his battle with Kai went." Monica said innocently.

"Uhm... should we go after him?" Joseph asked.

Ozuma stood silent.

Clearly there was nothing they could do to change Dunga's mind.

Monica only frowned. That's when she realized an opportunity. She quickly dashed after Dunga.

The other three just stared.

Joseph was the first to speak. "Monica? Hey Monica? Ah... Where is she going?"

Ozuma narrowed his eyes. "Probably to get what she wants."

...

After Daitenji promised to try and find the five mysterious people, it was time for Takao to leave the hospital. He knew he couldn't keep the act of his ankle still being injured so he had no choice but to be discharged.

However, Takao was happy to be back home.

Although he was still disappointed that he needed to go back to school.

The twins headed back home and once they did, the twins were greeted by everyone.

Max had a bit of a surprise for the twins. He handed Ashley and Takao new launchers.

Takao's was white while Ashley's was pink. A new upgrade and color.

Everyone else got one too; Max's was green, Rei's was a royal blue while Kai's was a midnight blue.

Everyone was actually happy.

They all couldn't wait to use it.

Takao wanted to try out his new launcher, although Hilary scolded him and that he had school tomorrow and how he hasn't done his homework yet.

"I'll hold onto this until you do your homework." Hilary said as she held Dragoon in her hand.

Ashley pursed her lips and giggled. "Seems like Hilary gots you there brother."

Takao huffed and didn't even bother to argue Hilary.

There was a loud thud on a tile.

Everyone turned to see a man who was on top of the rooftop.

The man was a big, muscular guy with blonde hair and the piercing green eyes; It was Dunga.

Dunga smirked while looking down upon at the Bladebreakers.

Kai stared at Dunga and his eyes dilated. "I remember you!" he said and ran.

"Kai!" Takao yelled.

Dunga jumped down and Kai followed by jumping on top of the rooftop and down to the ground, landing on the other side.

Kai chased after the man.

The BBA team chased behind Kai, calling his name.

They knew that Dunga could be leading Kai into some kind of trap but Kai just took off.

Everyone continued to run until they hit the bridge.

They spotted Kai and Dunga underneath the bridge where a beydish sat in between them.

Kai glared. "Get out here!"

Dunga walked from the side and appeared with a smirk. "I've been itching to see you, Hiwatari Kai."

Kai narrowed his eyes at Dunga. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he inquired.

Dunga chuckled lowly. "The name's Dunga. Let's battle, Kai! And finish what we started!"

Kai just glared Dunga. "My pleasure."

They both readied for battle.

There was fire in Kai's eyes.

 **[3...2...1 Let it rip!]**

After a quick countdown, they both launched their blades.

 **[Here come the heavyweight**

 **Generation Beyblade!]**

The battle was very heated, even from the start.

 **[Spinning in motion**

 **Causing a commotion!]**

Their blades clashed and clanged against each other.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning]**

Neither one was giving up.

"You won't be able to keep up!" Dunga said, his blade clashing with Dranzer until it was deflected.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping!]**

"What?!" Dunga gasped after Dranzer had smacked his blade back.

"Your tricks won't work on me." Kai said with a small smirk.

 **[Here come the heavyweight**

 **Generation Beyblade!]**

At the same time, the others were still tracking down Kai.

 **[Coming on strong**

 **Like the son of King Kong]**

However, Takao was being tugged by Hilary. "Let go of me already, Hilary!"

Both Ashley and Rei were giggling and snickering at the scene.

"And that's how you thank me for being worried about your studies?!" Hilary said, trying to pull Takao back. "Don't be so rude!"

As Rei contiuned to snicker, Ashley calmed down and averted her gaze towards beneath the bridge, her eyes dilating. "It's Kai!"

"Kai!" Takao yelled while running towards the bridge, finally being released by Hilary's strong grip.

Kai's ear perked up and looked over his shoulder. "Get back!" he yelled.

Takao stopped dead in his tracks.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of this. Dunga is my opponent." he said and returned his attention back to his match. "I will defeat him myself!"

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning ]**

Dranzer continue to repel each attacks and tackle Dunga's bey back.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping.]**

Takao was about to say something until Ashley reached to her bother, cutting him off. "Takao. Listen to Kai for once. If he says he can handle it then so be it. All we can do now is cheer him on."

Ashley turned her attention to Kai and raised her fist in mid air. "Fighting! Fighting!"

 **[Generation Beyblade, Beyblade, Beyblade...]**

Takao looked at Ashley, unsure at first. He decided to take her words for granted and silently nodded. He just turned his attention back to the match.

Kai overhead Ashley's words. He turned to look over his shoulder as his eyes locked with her's. She was showing him fighting spirit. He sent Ashley a small smile as she smiled in return.

 **[3... 2... 1 Let it rip!]**

Kai returned back to the battle and felt even more determined, all thanks to Ashley's support. "Come on, Dunga!" he prevoked.

"I'm gonna finish you off right here and now, Kai!" shouted Dunga.

 **[Hitting like a hurricane**

 **Blowing everyone away]**

The two blades continued to collide with force.

 **[Pounding like thunder**

 **We're gonna pull them under!]**

"Go, Dranzer!" cried out Kai.

The blades kept on slamming and clashing.

 **[Here comes victory**

 **Battle for supremacy]**

Dranzer hurled a small breeze and pushed Dunga's bey away.

 **[Gotta stay alive**

 **Put the team in overdrive]**

Whenever Kai would seem like he was getting the upper hand, Dunga would pull back and pull some tricky counter move that could only frustrate Kai.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

 **We're taking em out with the Beyblade spinning]**

And then, it only got worse. Dunga released his invisible Sacred Beast. Which wasn't good for Dranzer and Kai.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping!]**

Ashley glances over to look at the light. She batted her lashes at the light. She could've swore she saw what it appeared to be an Ape popping up but soon disappeared in a flash. She blinked once again and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Bring it on, Kai!" taunted Dunga.

Kai growled. He didn't wanted things to end like this. Looked like he had no choice. "Go, Dranzer!" he cried out Dranzer's name and he appeared.

Ashley's ears perked and her pupils glistened from her sight. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen every one of the BBA's bit beasts except for Kai's.

Well, there was Rei's Sacred Beast left, but still...

"Suzaku, take him down!" Kai cried out, punching the air with his fist.

 **[Gonna pick them up and spin them like a cyclone]**

"Suzaku..." whispered Ashley. At the moment, she finally got to see it.

 **[Gonna drop them in a brand new time zone]**

Dranzer was a huge and beautiful flaming phoenix. Truly exquisite. But words weren't able to describe Dranzer's beauty in her eyes.

 **[Feeling our force like it's shocking!]**

Ashley only stared in awe. Dranzer was truly spectacular.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning**

Dranzer was battling against an invisible bit beast.

 **[We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning]**

Lights flickered throughout the dish.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting]**

Dizzi then pointed out that she detected strong magnetic field in the area.

 **[Beyblade just keeps on ripping]**

Kenny had spotted a camera from behind him.

 **[Round after round we keep on winning]**

Then, the strangest thing happened. Another bey came flying out of nowhere, zipped past everyone, smashing against the camera.

 **[We're taking them out with the Beyblade spinning]**

Everyone turned to see who's blade it was and saw Monica standing right behind Dunga, clad in her cloak.

 **[On and on they're just not quiting**

A moment later, there was a sound of an explosion from above, a car screeching away, and bits of the bridge began to crumble.

 **[Beyblade just keeps on ripping]**

Takao tried to shield himself from the crumbles. He looked over. "Kai, watch out!" he cried out.

Ashley just stood there, completely unaware on what was happening. She was oblivious and was stilling showing her fists, indicating fighting spirit.

Most of the rubble was collapsing over where Kai and Dunga were standing. The bit beasts, sensing the danger, went back into the beyblades.

 **[On and on they're just not quitting**

 **Beyblade just keeps on ripping yeah!]**

Dunga grabbed his blade.

Takao tried to clear the smoke from his view. "Are you okay, Hilary?" he asked.

Hilary seemed to be alright since she had no mark around her that says otherwise.

The smoke cleared and Dunga and Monica had disappeared.

"Dunga!" Kai shouted, but saw no sight of the man. "Not again!" he cursed under his breath.

Ashley scrunched her nose. That was it? She thought.

Ashley slowly lowered her small fists. Guess that was it, she thought. She hummed. Her eyes landing on Kai, she walked besides Kai.

Ashley placed her small hand on Kai's arm.

Kai stiffened from Ashley's touch. He glances and locks eyes with the bluenette, who only smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Kai. You'll get him next time." Ashley raised a fist and pumped it. "Fighting." she said with a small nod. So innocent she looked.

Kai only looked at Ashley for a mere moment. He only deadpanned.

Though, it was nice to have Ashley supporting him. He still didn't felt satisfied by the outcome of the battle. With silence, Kai had only walked off.

Ashley could see the anger in Kai's eyes. He was not happy.

But, who could blame him?

But Ashley knew for sure after Kai had time to cool off, he would be alright.

...

Back at their hideout.

"Damn." cursed Dunga, laying back on some bags as cushions.

Ozuma jumped off from the rail and sat down on a old wooden crate. He was frustrated for Dunga's actions. "Don't overdo it, Dunga."

Mariam walked besides Ozuma and laughed. "You're a blockhead with a short fuse."

Monica walked behind Dunga and scoffed. "Serves him right for not always thinking clearly. I even had to clean up his own mess." She stated mockingly.

"I was so close to shutting Kai down for good. Darn it! If those scientist hadn't butted in..." Dunga glared, clenching his jaw from anger.

Dunga was right.

Those men were no good if they kept getting between Ozuma and the rest's objective.

Ozuma and the rest only had one thing in mind for those men. "Those scientists again..."

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **hope you've enjoyed!** \- obeliskprima


	14. Chapter 14: Outlaw Beybattle

**enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

...

 **Episode Fourteen:** _ **Outlaw Beybattle**_

Dunga was furious. He was throwing a tantrum. He threw a barrel against the wall and continued to kick it while cursing. "Goddammit! Goddammit! Goddammit! If they didn't show up, I woulda beat Dranzer good! I hate those freaking scientists!"

Mariam only shook her head and ignored Dunga swearing a long list of words, as so did the rest.

Ozuma sat on top of a crate with his eyes closed as Dunga kept complaining.

Right before Dunga could kick an empty can, a purple bey caused for Dunga to miss and slip. He groaned and stood up, glaring at Monica who had caught her bey. "What's your problem?"

"All I'm hearing is you crying like a little lost baby." Monica sighed, frowning. "Put a sock in it! I'm tired of hearing your excuses."

"You wanna fight, Monica?!" Dunga threatened, raising his fist.

Ozuma cut in. "Dunga, stop. We shouldm't fight amongst ourselves."

Dunga grunted. "But Monica—!"

"Dunga!" Ozuma repeated his name once again.

Finally having to settle down, Dunga scoffed. "Where di Joseph go?"

"He's tailing them." Ozuma said.

"Them?" Dunga blinked. "Those scientists?"

Monica huffed. "Since those scientists freaks are showing up a lot, Ozuma had to sent my poor little Joseph to follow those freaks!" she dramatically sighed while puffing her cheeks. She placed her hand above her chest.

"Calm down, Monica. My little brother can handle it." Mariam said with a chuckle.

Monica pursed her lips, almost in a pout-like-matter. "Yeah but still... knowing those freaks, they can be up to no good. Doing horrible experiments and he may get caught up in it!" she clutched her chest. She imagined the worst that she wanted to cry out for Joseph.

Ozuma eyed at the feminine and remained blunt. "All in all, Monica, it's time we find out what they are up to once and for all."

...

As Ozuma and the others were speaking, at that moment, Joseph was hiding underneath a seat inside the black van the men in black drove.

While Monica went to go and save Dunga's back, Ozuma had sent Joseph on a quest to follow the men and find out once and for all what their deal is with the bladebreakers bit beast.

And of course, like Joseph predicted, Monica was probably freaking out.

Joseph mentally sighed but smiled nonetheless.

Joseph had always taken a liking to Monica though she can be a little overprotective.

Joseph remember one time when his older sister, Mariam, had once mentioned to Joseph that Monica might have a big crush on him. He laughed it off.

Monica only saw Joseph like a young brother she never could have. She told Joseph that once.

Anyways, The van had parked somewhere and that's when Joseph got out from underneath and rubbed his forehead. "Man, Where'd he learn to drive?" He complained and followed the two men.

They seem to have went to the thirteen floor and so Joseph used the stairs to get on top.

But once Joseph got to thirteenth floor, someone opened the door and Joseph stopped dead in his tracks.

He jumped up to the ceiling to be prevented from being seen.

Joseph jumped down when a scientist was no longer around and so the coast was clear for young Joseph.

He went to the room the scientist has walked.

Joseph caught a glimpse of a camera in the room. He quickly hid himself before being caught.

Joseph looked around and spotted a vent. He got in and began to crawl through the vent. He then spotted something in particular below him. "Is that the boss?" he wondered, spotting a man sitting down with an eye gear attach. "He looks cocky as hell..." he frowned, an irritated glint in his eyes. "Pompus bastard. Makes me sick."

"Data entry complete." spoke one of the employee's.

"Let's give Hiwatari Kai's data a go." sad an old man in a lab coat. "Transfer the control system to capsule D! Rotation rate, 500. Change the center alignment to 99%."

"Affirmative." another voice said.

Joseph only blinked and he seemed to peek his head even closer to the window of the vent. "What the? What are they trying to start?" he questioned.

There were huge pipe like containers in the room; five to be precise.

Joseph stared as one of the containers turned red.

A Beyblade was shown and Joseph narrowed his eyes.

A countdown was started.

"Now come on out, my digital Sacred Beast!"

Joseph was confused at first. _'Digital Sacred Beast?'_

That's when his question had been answered.

A red beam light with volts came from the Beyblade inside the huge container and then a replica of Dranzer emerged.

It was white, the opposite of its original color.

"Suzaku!" gasped Joseph. He knew that this couldn't be good.

It was at that moment, the digital Sacred Beast was looking unstable and soon, the beyblade became really unbalanced and exploded, causing the container to break and smoke to appear.

Joseph only laughed mocking as the scientists went to fix their problem. "Is that their game?" he smirked. _"Interesting."_

...

Dunga was in awestruck. "A digital Sacred Beast?"

Joseph had returned from his mission Ozuma had sent him.

Joseph explained to the others what the scientists objective were and what their plans were.

Apparently, they created something called a cyber bit beast.

Ozuma seemed impressed but not too impressed. "First their capture system, and now digital Sacred Beasts... I'd figure they'd cook something like that up."

Monica rolled her eyes and huffed. "When will those lab coat freaks ever give up? And what other diabolical plan will they think of next?"

"What do we do now, Ozuma? If they get their hands on the five Sacred Beasts, our plan is toast!" Dunga said.

Ozuma narrowed his eyes at Dunga. "Don't worry. The digital Sacred Beasts are still in development."

Dunga frowned. "Do you even care?! What if they complete them?! The five Sacred Beasts can't beat the digital ones!"

Mariam laughed at Dunga's words. "Ah, ignorance is bliss. I wish I was like you."

Dunga growled. "What now, Mariam?!" he yelled.

Joseph jumped in. "I guess we're going to have to make the Sacred Beasts improve ourselves." he said while averting his eyes from Dunga and Mariam, to Ozuma, who agreed.

Monica batted her lashes. She giggled and went to hug Joseph. "I'm just glad that you're alright!" she exclaimed and pulled Joseph in for an embrace.

Joseph yelled at first since he really didn't expected a hug.

Ozuma watched with a brow raised at the two.

"Sis." Joseph looked up at Mariam while holding onto Monica's arm.

Mariam smirked at her brother, already getting the hint. "Should we do it?"

...

The BBA team received a call from Daitenji.

He wanted to meet with them at the BBA building.

The BBA team all went over to the BBA building and sat down with Daitenji in his office.

He told them some information about the mysterious bladers.

He said their team was called the Saint Shields and they were still in town.

Well wasn't that fast?

Big guy really knows his ways of getting info.

Ashley blew air from her mouth. She deadpanned, "So now we have two teams following us." She shook her head and clicked her tongue behind her teeth. "It would seem as if they both are after the same objective."

Everyone else nodded and agreed with Ashley.

Takao suggested that they should all split up but Ashley quickly denied.

Takao looked at Ashley with a befuddled expression. "What? Why not sis?"

Ashley shook her head. She was feeling unsure about the idea was all. "W—well... w—with those scientists chasing us, I—I think it's best to lay low for a while." she twiddled with her thumbs.

Hilary agreed with Ashley. "Team Psykick are the bigger threat."

Takao and Hilary started to argue on what to do, that is, until Daitenji suggested that they do lay low, since everyone still didn't know what exactly Team Psykick will pull next.

Takao wasn't too happy about it at first but then agreed.

* * *

Everyone decided to head back to the twin's place to finally do some practicing.

Takao and Rei were first.

The two started to battle while trying to match up to each other's levels.

Meanwhile, Ashley seemed a little out of it. She made some bubble-like-noises while blowing air from her mouth. She rested her elbow above her knee, placing her hand on her cheek.

She couldn't help but to worry for Kai. She sure do hope he is doing better from the match. He really was mad that his battle resulted the same way his first battle with Dunga ended like he told the BBA team.

An undecided draw.

Meanwhile, Max was watching Takao and Rei battling out with their Beyblades. He was impressed on how much they improved. "These two are so into it."

At the moment, Ryuunosuke was welcome by a girl in front and went to where the others where.

Ryuunosuke went to where the male blonde sat, tapping his shoulder.

Max turned to find Ryuunosuke giving him a weird smile on his face. "You've got a vistor."

Ryuunosuke leaned in and Max rose his brow in question. "For me?"

"Max, you're a smooth operator! Just make sure you don't hurt my granddaughter." Ryuunosuke said with a mischievous grin on his look while nudging Max. "You sly dog, you."

Max was confused and blinked. He looked back at Takao and Rei then to Ashley who was preoccupied in her thoughts and felt his face heat up.

Shaking his head, Max ran to the entrance of the dojo and saw no one at first. "What? No one's here."

Max turned to walk back until he heard a familiar voice.

"Scared of a couple of scientists? Some world champion you are!"

Max stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. "Who's there? Come on out!"

A beyblade suddenly flew right past Max and hit against the wall of the dojo and then flew right back to it's owner.

It was Mariam.

Mariam had a smile on her lip as she saw Max. "Hi. It's been a little while."

Max narrowed his eyes. "I remember you!" he said while looking straight into Mariam's eyes. "I've been looking for you!" he said in a serious tone.

Mariam chuckled. She oddly found Max's serious like impression on him to be cute and to be quite honest, she felt flattered. "Oh my, is that what they call love at first sight?" she teased. "Mariam is a little flattered.

Max ignored that sentence. "Mariam... is that your name?"

Mariam nodded. "Yup. Great name isn't it?" she asked mockingly.

"That was a nice rouse." Max praised, though frowning. "I never thought you'd use a Sacred Beast."

Mariam smirked. "That was just my way of saying hello. But boy, the look on your face back then." she bursted into laughing. "Just thinking about it makes me laugh!" she almost squealed and even grinned.

Max didn't know if Mariam was actually being serious or was only teasing him. Who knows. He could only glare while getting out his beyblade and launcher. "It won't happen again! Come o! Get down here!"

Mariam silent gasped and even placed her hand above her mouth. That, she couldn't help but to smirk. She waved her index finger and tsk'ed. She jumped down the roof and started to dash off.

Max widen his eyes and began to track Mariam down. "Wait!"

...

Oblivious to Max's sudden absence, Ashley still couldn't help but to wonder where Kai could be. Was he doing alright? Was he still feeling down?

Ashley wanted to go and search for Kai since he was all she could think about. She actually didn't know why or understood why?

Was Kai even thinking about Ashley?

Was he?

He could be?

What if he's not?

Why would he you fool?

He's obviously still thinking about his match with Dunga.

Come on Ashley—

Ashley puffed her cheeks. She then slapped her cheeks with her hands. She made small fists while trying to focus on her brother's match with Rei.

"Go Dragoon!" shouted Takao.

"Driger, don't lose!" Rei yelled.

What was Ashley doing? She knows she shouldn't be thinking about stuffs like that at this moment.

It was exactly that moment when Ashley finally noticed Max wasn't around.

Ashley had call to the Takao and Rei and the rest too. Ashley was so occupied in her thoughts, She didn't noticed Max was gone. Fool!

When the battle ended, every one started to look for Max.

That's when they all turned to Ryuunosuke, who was doing some traditional writing onto old paper; _'Long distance relationship.'_

Ryuunosuke explained to everyone how a girl was looking for Max.

Takao was blunt. He wasn't even sure what to say but felt so unsure. "Really, Grandpa?"

"Mhm."

Takao rubbed his temples and sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ryuunosuke only shrugged. "She said she was a fan of Max's so..."

Takao placed his hand on his hips. "God I swear..."

"So when his honey came calling, Max went after her and that's it." Ryuunosuke said.

Okay, now Takao was even more confused than anything and he wasn't even in geometry class. "Honey? What honey?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't remember any honey keepers making deliveries today." Hilary whispered to Kenny.

Kenny even knew what Ryuunosuke meant yet he was surprised Hilary didn't. "Hilary..." he shook his head.

"Grandpa thinks he left with his girlfriend." Rei said while averting his eyes to Hilary and Kenny.

Ashley gasped and had her mouth agape. She had both hands hovering above her lip. Her face felt heated. "Max has a girlfriend?!"

The others looked at Ashley with wide eyes as she squealed. "I had no idea he had a woman already?! Uwah! Then that means I need to edit my chart!"

Ashley intertwined her hands while blushing.

An imaginary chart popped in a cloud from above Ashley's head.

She pictured Max having a liking to Hilary (she was completely oblivious to Max flirting with her) but she had to move Max's face with an anonymous until she could get a visual clearing of her.

"Ashely... Max doesn't have a girlfriend..." Rei said with a sweatdrop.

Ashley's thoughts were interrupted. She blinked. "Huh?" her chart was shattered.

Rei slowly nodded and even had to mentally chuckle at Ashley's cute act. "I think I know who this girl might be." He said.

Everyone got the message right away.

The BBA team decided to split up but before they did, Takao glances over at Ashley, a small sweatdrop on him. "Sis, we _really_ gotta talk about your little chart that's stuck in your head."

Ashley could only blush in embarrassment. _'If they find out more about it, I'm done for.'_

...

Meanwhile, Max was continuing to chase Mariam around.

Who would've thought that Mariam was even sneakier than she is at blading?

Max kept running after Mariam and soon ended up at the woods. "She should be around here somewhere..."

Max continued to walk until he stopped when he noticed a beydish in a clear opening.

And that's when Max spotted Mariam next to it too.

Mariam crossed her arms and huffed. "You're late. You know it's rude to keep a girl waiting." she said.

Max chuckled and smiled. "Oh, that's it." he said while eyeing at the stadium. "Is that what you wanted? Okay." he approached towards the stadium. "It's my pleasue. I won't lose this time!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Mariam said.

The two both readied for battle, little did Max know, That they both weren't alone.

"Mariam's just showing off." Dunga grunted.

Monica couldn't help but to giggle. "I don't know. Just let her have fun. She only wants to test his skills first."

Joseph chuckled. "You said it, Monica." then he nodded at Dunga. "Let my sis do her thing."

"Come on. I'm ready when you are." Max prevoked. "I'll show you the power of Draciel!"

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Mariam and Max both launched their bey's and both of their blades immediately went for the defense.

Max was easily impressed straightaway. "She dodged it!" he gasped.

Mariam just smirked. "You need better aim."

Mariam's bey kept on dodging as Max's blade kept on trying to land a hit on her Beyblade.

How can she do that at high speed?

Max didn't understood. "Darn! She's slippery!"

"It's my turn! Sharkrash!" Mariam yelled.

Mariam's bey made a forward thrust and pushed Max's beyblade off the side, but luckily it was counterattacked.

"You've improved a little." Mariam said.

Max only rose a brow, not looking as pleased. "What?!"

"This is the end!" Mariam swayed her arm over. "Sharkrash!"

A bright light shine out from Mariam's beyblade.

A Shark like beast appeared right after Mariam announced.

"Is that her Sacred Beast?" gasped Max, finally witnessing the might Shark. He had a determined look on his face. "Then so will I! Draciel!"

A bright purple light shine from Max's beyand Draciel had finally emerged from the blade.

Ozuma was impressed already. It was rare for him to acknowledge. "There it is."

"Genbu." Dunga said.

Monica didn't say anything, she stayed quiet while watching the match. She had a small smile on her lips. So far, she was liking where this was going. "It's been a while."

"Go, Draciel!" Max yelled.

The image of Draciel showed, roaring as Sharkrash cried out.

Both Sacred Beasts collided as the blades slammed onto one another.

The Sacred Beasts pushed each other which had caused the two beast to bounce back.

Max's blade began to wobble and Mariam seemed surprised.

"He withstood it!" Dunga said with a smirk.

"Shhhh!" Monica shushed Dunga as he glared right back at her.

Max seemed to be getting tired. He was panting a little. "Time to rampt it up to full speed, Draciel!"

Draciel did as he was told but couldn't seem to land a hit on Sharkrash though, Sharkrash was struggling.

Mariam widen her eyes. She was surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Mariam talks big but she's getting a run for her money." Dunga inquired.

Monica turned her head to Joseph, batting her lashes at him. "Should we help her?" she asked innocently.

Joseph just smirked. That was his cue. "I'm on it." he said while he held his beyblade in his hand.

Joseph launched his blade toward the dish.

"Vanishing Moot!"

Joseph's beyblade had slammed against Draciel.

Max, not recognizing the blade, was taken back. "Ah! Draciel! Who's there?!"

Joseph jumped down from the branch, where he can be seen, and stood besides Mariam.

Mariam gasped as she eyed her brother. "Joseph!"

"This ain't like you, sis." Joseph said with a small grin and a shrug.

Mariam frowned and turned her attention back at the match. "I just underestimated him." she confessed.

Max frowning, pointing at Joseph. "Who are you? You cheat!"

Joseph grinned at Max and shook his head. "Joseph. Ask Rei for the details."

"You beat Rei, then?" Max inquired.

Joseph chuckled and lifted his hand in mid-air. "Vanishing Moot!"

A bright beam of light popped from Joseph's beyblade, and soon an elephant like beast emerged; Vanishing Moot.

Mariam swung her hand forward. "Sharkrash!"

Vanishing Moot and Sharkrash had cornered Draciel, leaving this battle 2-1.

"Genbu!" Max clenched his jaw.

...

Meanwhile, the search for Max was still ongoing.

Everyone was alerted and were split up to find Max even quicker.

Rei was in the woods while looking at his surroundings. He was roaming around and just pondered on where could Max run off to with Mariam.

Then something caught Rei's eye. He saw a bright light not too far from where he stood.

Rei narrowed his eyes. He already sense on what the light meant.

It was a Beybattle.

"What's that?" Rei wondered.

Rei ran towards where the battle was taking place.

Rei spotted Max.

Relieved washed over him but was quickly placed again once he saw who Max was fighting with.

That girl Max's battled, along with the boy who battled Rei, who were both overpowering Max.

Rei wouldn't just standby and watch.

Rei took out his beyblade and launcher. He launched his beyblade, causing the two Saint Shields and Max to look up as all their blades bounce back to their hands.

Driger than returned to Rei.

"Rei!" Max gasped, although, he couldn't be more happier to see a friend.

Rei neared Max. "I've been looking for you."

Joseph sighed while eyeing at Rei, not looking too pleased but somewhat, found this interesting. "Sorry about that. Glad to see you're in good shape."

Rei deadpanned at Joseph. "Wouldn't you say two agaisnt one is pretty low? If you're a blader, you should fight fair and square."

Joseph blinked. Maybe he ought to use this chance to spice things up a bit. "Is a 'real' blader one who just does it for kicks?" he remarked.

"What?" Rei scoffed. Was there even a choice? "I won't forgive anyone who makes a mockery of bladers. Prepare yourself. I'm getting my payback for last time."

"If you really wanna lose that badly..." Joseph smirked.

"I see. Is that how you handle yourselves?" Rei inquired.

"I'm in." Max said.

"This is getting good." Dunga said, intruiged.

"This is turning better than we had anticipated." Monica said, smirking.

Everyone loaded their launchers and readied for battle.

After a quick countdown, they all launched their blades.

The two siblings raised their arms.

"Sharkrash!"

"Vanishing Moot!"

Both Sacred Beasts emerged visible.

"Genbu!" cried out Max.

"Byakko!" Rei followed.

Two two Sacred Beasts had finally emerged from the bey's.

Four Sacred Beasts attacked, not one holding back.

Both blades of the Saint Shields attacked Max only.

"You're first. Abyss Spear!" Mariam shouted, calling her special attack.

"Vanishing Moot!" Joseph yelled.

The two bey's continued to collide and tackle Max's bey only.

"Darn..." Max scrunched his nose, gritting his teeth.

Rei wouldn't tolerate and just be on standby. "Driger!"

Rei should've thought about it more. Turns out, it was a trap.

Both blades moved away from Draciel, causing it to be left wide open.

Rei's eyes went wide. Surely he wasn't expecting that.

Driger hit Draciel instead.

Then, both Sharkrash and Vanishing Moot attacked Driger just like they did with Draciel.

"Shoot..." Max whispered, eyes widened. "Go, Draciel!" he shouted.

Max's blade spin onwards to the two blades attacking Rei.

Mariam swiped her hand. "You don't learn!"

The two Saint shields did the same trick they did before.

Draciel slammed onto Driger.

"Rei!" Max yelled.

"I'm okay!" assured Rei. "But stay close or they'll pick us off!"

"Got it." Max nodded.

Then suddenly, both of the Saint shields blades began spinning at lightning speed around Max and Rei's beyblade, causing this weird electric friction to hit against the two beyblades.

They were surrounded.

Then, before the two Bladebreakers knew it, both Max's beyblade and Rei's were knocked out of the dish.

They lost.

That settles it.

Dunga, Ozuma and Monica jumped down from the branches.

Dunga was easily impressed. He had to hand it to the two siblings, they packed a lot of punch when the two combined their power into one. However, that said otherwise for Max and Rei. "That was boring."

Ozuma wasn't impressed by Max and Rei's performances. "We're going to need a lot more time."

Monica grinned and went to hug her best friend. "I'm so proud of you both! Great job Mariam, Joseph too!" she let go of Mariam and turned to hug Joseph.

Joseph just chuckled and grinned at Monica.

Ozuma eyed at the group and narrowed his eyes. "Let's go, Monica, Dunga."

Monica and Dunga nodded, and before they could make their exist.

"Ozuma!"

The Saint Shields all stopped and turned.

It was Takao and behind him was Ashley.

Takao stepped up while Ashley only remained hidden behind him. "'I finally found you!"

Ozuma just looked at him.

Ashley didn't seem to say anything.

Monica caught a glimpse of Ashley and huffed. "Well if it isn't the timid blueberry."

Ashley perked her head. She looked pale at first. As if she were caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

Ashley batted her lashes and puffed her cheeks. "I—I'm not a blueberry..." she mumbled.

Ozuma narrowed his eyes at Takao as Monica only eyed at Ashley sharply, who only shrunk even more behind Takao.

Ashley looked like she was blushing a little. She then eyed at Monica while staring at her.

Monica's eyes dilated, until a smirk fell on her face.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Wolverine's appearance is next! feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	15. Chapter 15: The Made Holy Beast

**this will technically be the last remastered chapter and from here on, all will be according to the japanese version! enjoy!**

 **[also, the ending theme has been slightly edited for only 4 chapters or 5 idk but for a purpose, each one will have new sneak peak for the long special one shot after this story]**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Fifteen:** _ **The Made Holy Beast**_

They were all standing.

Just looking at one another.

Without even saying a single word.

Takao and Ozuma just stared at one another while Ashley just glances at Monica.

Ashley took in on Monica's appearance since it was the first time she ever had a peek on Monica's looks.

Monica had blonde hair and the same clothing as the girl who defeated Max. Though, her hair was braided and her bangs were the same style as the girl due to the bandana she had tight around her head. She also seemed to be wearing a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet.

And another bonus feature too; The same piercing eyes as the rest.

Takao only scoffed at Ozuma and frowned. "I finally found you!" he said.

"You're Kinomiya Takao!" Dunga gasped, and eyed the lass standing behing Takao. "And you're Kinomiya Ashley!"

Both Takao and Ozuma stared dead on at each other with a glare.

Mariam was the one who broke the silence between the two males with a smile on her. "Both Byakko and Genbu have got a long way to go." she said

"Who are you?" Takao eyed at Mariam, quirking a brow.

"Ashley! Takao!" Rei and Max yelled.

Takao glances over at Max and Rei with wide eyes. "Max! Rei!"

"Looks like we get to meet the famous twins. The world champion and the timid blueberry." Joseph couldn't help but to chuckle at Monica's nickname to Ashley.

Joseph nodded over to Max and Rei. "We had a look at what they could do. I thought they'd be a little better than they actually were, so I guess we overestimated them."

Max and Rei admitted their defeat and Takao got mad as Ashley could only gasp in shock.

Mariam and Joseph only laughed.

Ashley and Takao took a quick note that apparently the girl's name was Mariam and the boy's was Joseph.

Takao couldn't take it. He couldn't just stand by and let this happen. "Will you accept my challange, Ozuma?"

Ozuma smirked and had smug look on his face. "Bring it on!" he declared.

...

Everyone gathered at a warehouse were the battle between Takao and Ozuma's would take place.

"Takao! Do it for us!" Max said.

Ashley placed her hands to narrow her cheering on her mouth. "You can do this, brother."

The Saint Shields all chuckled and smirked.

Ashley narrowed her eyes from them to Ozuma.

Takao didn't even wasted time but to start straightaway. "Let's do it. Go Shoot!"

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought you could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Takao launched his blade and so did Ozuma.

Right away, both blades collided and slammed on each other; Sparks forming from the collision of the two blades.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Right as the match was beginning to start, Hilary, Kenny and Kai finally found were the rest of the Bladebreakers were.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Kenny the first to spot them. "They're here!"

Kenny, Hilary and Kai ran inside the warehouse were the rest stood, finally meeting up with them.

Kai glances around at first until his pupils finally spotted her. "Ashley." he spoke and walked up next to the feminine bluenette.

Ashley perked her head and glances her side to find Kai. She batted her lashes at Kai while Kai eyes at Ashley and back at her brother; arms crossed. "So, Takao is finally having his rematch huh?"

Ashley only remained silent and slowly nodded at Kai. Her eyes returning to watch Takao and Ozuma.

"Oh not good, no." Kenny said.

Max sighed and shushed Kenny. "Takao is concentrating."

Everyone continued to watch the match in peace while also cheering for Takao to win.

"Dragoon, attack!"

Dragoon slid across the floor and tried his best to attack but no luck landing a hit.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

Ozuma's beyblade didn't seem to budge, all it did was dodge Dragoon's attack.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Dragoon began to circle around Ozuma's beyblade, awaiting for the opponent to attack.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

Monica only laughed and grinned. She then putted on a pity look. "He's losing it." she said with a smirk.

Ozuma had the same look, and narrowed his eyes.

However, Takao didn't do anything but instead, mimicked Ozuma's strategy.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Dragoon just spun. Ozuma was surprised and looked up at Takao.

Takao just grinned. "I'm not falling for it."

"That's it! Good thinking, Takao!" Rei grinned.

Ozuma just smirked. "You've sharpened up a little." Ozuma swung his hand. "So how about this?!"

Suddenly, Ozuma's blade gain more speed out of nowhere, slashed onward to Dragoon, causing Dragoon to be pushed back and against the wall, leaving marks while pushing it along the side.

Ashley gasped as her eyes went wide. "Takao, You can do this!" She rooted.

"Go, Flash Leopard!" Ozuma cried out.

A bright red beam of light shone out of Ozuma's blade, Emerging the invisible Sacred Beast from within the blade.

Takao gritted his teeth and threw a fist by his side. "Okay! Go, Dragoon!"

A sudden vortex beam of light beamed out from Takao's beyblade and soon, Dragoon had came to view.

"Seiryu... how much of a fight will he put up?" wondered Monica, chuckling.

Dragoon had a struggle fighting an invisible force.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Takao tightened his fist. "Darn it!" he cursed under his breath.

Every time when Dragoon would go in for an attack, it would look like it was fighting air.

Takao scowled and scrunched his nose while trying to locate for the invisible Sacred Beast but no luck. "How should I attack?"

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Ozuma smirked and chuckled. "Is that all you've got after all?" he eyed from Takao to the others and eyed back at Takao with a teasing smirk. "Take this!"

With that statement being said, Flash Leopard had a total advantage and thrust forward onto Dragoon.

"Seiryu!" Max yelled.

"Takao!" Rei shouted

"So that's a wrap?" Mariam sighed. "Seiryu is nothing special either then? Let's go, Joseph, Monica."

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Joseph stared at Mariam, grinning and nodded.

 **[Beyblaaaaaaaade...**

 **Beyblaaaaaaaaade...]**

Monica remained silent, her eyes to fixated on the battle.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Ozuma swung his arm. "Finish him off, Flash Leopard!" he cried out, an wide grin on him.

Flash Leopard was really giving Dragoon a hard time.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Takao silently gasped and narrowed his eyes. "Go, Dragoon! Victory Tornado!" he called out one of his major attacks forward.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Dragoon's eyes glowed and he commenced the attack, breaking the binds that held him down and the beyblade pushed back Ozuma's blade.

"Damn, that Seiryu!"

Right before Dunga was about to intervene, Monica held her arm. "Back off. Pay attention and remember what's happening here. Remember their power."

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Ozuma widen his eyes as Takao swung his arm. "Wrap it up, Dragoon!" he cried out and after one final smash.

Flash Leopard went flying into the wall of the warehouse.

Takao actually won for the first time against Ozuma.

 **[Let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Everyone congratulated Takao on his first victory against his opponent and even Kai was smiling at the victor.

But then, Ozuma began laughing and claimed he let Takao win just to measure how far Takao and Seiryu grown.

"What?!" Takao frowned.

"Sounds like sour grapes!" Max said.

"Yeah! That's bad sportmanship!" Hilary added.

Ozuma ignored the two, and smirked. "I hate to say it, Kinomiya, but you and Seiryu have a lot more growing to do."

"A lot more growing to do?" Takao questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ozuma's smirk fell, to a serious demanour. "Figure that out yourself."

With tha being said, Ozuma and the rest started to make their exit.

Ashley only stood silent.

While everyone was tense after what Ozuma had claimed and the rest were staring to leave, Ashley frowned. She couldn't believe Ozuma was selfish enough to let her brother win like that.

That was a new low.

She wasn't going to let this go so easily.

Ashley thought it was about time to show the Saint Shields how not to play dirty and be sore about anything. "Hold it."

The Saint Shields all stopped and looked at Ashley.

Kai eyed at Ashley as she slowly started to walk slowly towards the Saint Shields and stopped.

Ashley was a few feet in front of them, looking up at Monica with determined eyes.

"Battle! You! Me! Now! Triangles!"

Monica only widen her eyes, taken slightly back. "H—huh?"

Ashley had spoken so quickly, Monica could hardly understand her, or her intentions at all.

Even the Saint Shields hardly understood Ashley, Kai only blinked, feeling too, confused himself.

"Girl, don't you pretend you didn't hear me! I know you heard me! Mhm!" Ashley nodded her head, her hands on her hips as she declared.

Monica just blinked. She slowly shifted her feet and had her lips parted. Joseph eyed at Monica as Ozuma only rose a brow at her and eyed back at Ashley.

"Oh? You finally want a battle?" Monica only giggled and placed her hand above her chest. "Oh honey. You really don't mean that now do you? You wouldn't want a match with me. I mean..." Monica paused while eyed at Takao, Max and Rei." Didn't your brother's match plus Max's and Rei's match tell you anything? It's pointless."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Monica while glaring a little and stayed silent.

Monica only huffed. "If I were you, don't waste your breath." she said with a small smirk.

Ashley deadpanned and didn't seemed to be bothered by Monica's words. "Says the one who keeps on talking than blading."

Monica eyes went wide from my sudden back talk.

She surely wasn't expecting that from a timid blueberry was she?

Monica looked over at Joseph and he smiled at her along with Mariam who smirked.

Monica then looked over at Ozuma, awaiting for his final approval. He just shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

Monica looked right back at Ashley, her arms crossed and smirked. "You want a match then so be it. But don't say I didn't warn you." she got out her launcher and blade and as Ashley did the same.

"Oh..." Ashley lowered her launcher. "I—I never got your name." she said with a small smile.

Monica narrowed her eyes. "My name is Monica,"— pausing, she just had the urge to smirk.— "and I'll be the one who will defeat you."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at the declaration and sighed with bliss. "We she shall see about that."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Two two girls finally launched their beyblades and the beybattle had finally started.

Kai felt anticipated to watch.

This would be his first time watching Ashley battling against an opponent who wields the same force as the rest of the Saint Shields.

The two blades clashed and pushed onto one another.

Ashley knew she couldn't let Monica pull any tricks, or the outcome will end the same like with Takao.

Monica only huffed. She wasn't impressed. "Is that all you got? I see your as fragile as the rumors say you are!" she said.

Ashley ignored her. Hey beyblade collied against Monica's and she slightly smiled.

Monica grunted and Ashley looked up and Monica didn't looked so pleased. "Come on! Are you gonna fight back or not?!" she yelled.

Ashley only remained nonchalant, and waved her hands. "Take it easy. You know, it isn't ladylike to shout so rudely." she stated innocently.

Monica growled. "Attack!"

Monica's beyblade slammed on against Ashley's, causing her beyblade to bounce back and hit against the wall.

Ashley's beyblade wobbled a little but still hung in there.

"You can do this Ashley!"

Ashley's ears perked. She heard her friends cheered for her. She couldn't help but to smile. Her confidence was boosted up.

Ashley's beyblade stood stationary while Monica's beyblade was circling around her's.

Monica was obviously waiting for Ashley to make a move but Ashley wasn't falling for it.

Not a chance.

Dunga was already getting impatient and tapped his foot. "Finish her off already, Monica!"

Monica eyed over her shoulder and smirked. "Don't worry. I plan to." she said.

Monica raised her arm. "Come now! Venom Serperior!" She cried out.

A bright beam of light beamed out from her blade, but nothing appeared.

Ashley must've assumed that Monica had called out her invisible Sacred Beast. But she didn't even flinched.

Monica eyed at Ashley. "What are you waiting for blueberry? Bring out your Sacred Beast." she demanded.

Ashley only stayed still. "I will not." she responded.

That responce really ticked Monica off. "Come on! Call out your Sacred Beast you—" her eyes widen as she stared at Ashley.

The Saint Shields were confused by Monica.

They all eyed over at Ashley and rose a brow.

Dunga was just as confused.

Even the BBA team stared at Ashley.

Kai rose a brow and took a peek at Ashley.

That's when everyone realized Ashley's expression. Her expression remained innocent yet very... dull.

Ashley's eyes had flickered to a pinkish hue until retreating back to their original color to ice-blue hues. Her eyes though were somewhat tense yet dead.

"What?"

Everyone looked at Monica and back at the match. Everyone's eyes widen.

"What's going on?" Dunga was the first to say.

Ashley's beyblade gained power out of nowhere.

 **[Do you recall, not long ago**  
 **We would walk on the sidewalk?]**

Ashley's beyblade pushed Monica's beyblade back and began to smash against it.

 **[Innocent, remember?**  
 **All we did was care for each other]**

"How's this— what—" Monica was at a lost as the others.

 **[But the night was warm**  
 **We were bold and young]**

Even Takao was confused and so were the rest.

 **[All around, the wind blows**  
 **We would only hold on to let go]**

At the time, Kenny was recording the match and even analyzing Ashley's data.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **We need someone to lean on]**

So far, only Dizzi came up with one hypothesis. "She's been holding back the entire match. This isn't even close to her full power, Kyoujyu."

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **We need someone to lean on]**

Rei and Max eared closer to Kenny.

Rei blinked as to what he heard was wrong or right. "What?"

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **All we need is somebody to lean on]**

"How is that— is Ashley really holding back?" Max asked.

Kenny slowly nodded as he matched wavelengths of Ashley and her beyblade's strength. "Afraid so. She's not even close to the limit."

"Come on, Ashley! Let that girl have it!" Hilary cheered while pumping up a fist. "Fighting!"

Little did everyone know... From the very far back, they were all being recorded.

More accordingly, to Ashley's match.

 **[What will we do when we get old?]**

Monica overheard the BBA team and she couldn't help but to scowl.

How dare did Ashley make a fool of her?!

 **[Will we walk down the same road?]**

How dare did she not take Monica seriously.

 **[Will you be there by my side?]**

Monica was glaring daggers at Ashley, who only stood innocently in place. "How dare you!" she jabbed her index finger at her. "You dare show no interest in this battle?! You dare to hold back on me?! Well guess what blueberry? You just made a horrible mistake."

 **[Standing strong as the waves roll over]**

Ashley's stare only grew even colder and deadlier.

 **[When the nights are long]**

Her beyblade only pushed Monica's even further back, up until it crashed against the bricked wall. "I'm not the one you should be getting angry at."

 **[Longing for you to come home]**

Ashley shifted her pupils to where Ozuma stood and the male only narrowed his eyes. "You should be getting angry at that foolish leader of yours."

 **[All around the wind blows**  
 **We would only hold on to let go]**

With every word Ashley spoke, her beyblade would only grow stronger as her beyblade saw against Monica's. "How dare did Ozuma not admit his defeat."

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **We need someone to lean on]**

Monica was gritting her teeth as her beyblade tried to push Ashley's back.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **We need someone to lean on]**

"What a sore fool. What kind of leader can't admit his defeat?" Ashley once again, eyed at Ozuma who was glaring back at her.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **All we need is somebody to lean on]**

Ashley's eyes broke the contact and her eyes averted to a glaring Monica. "If you must see Wolverine, I guess I could make a exception for _you_."

 _'Thou shall portray her own persona.'_

Ashley lifted her arm up, expanding her fingers wide. "Rise, _Kitsune_."

 _'Child, will hence the power once again to the human eye.'_

 **THUMB!**

 **[Hey, hey, hey, hey!]**

Ashley's beyblade spun towards the middle between Ashley and Monica. A bright neon pink light shone from Ashley's beyblade.

Sparkles dazzled as a cry of a wolf was heard.

Kai lowered his arms from his chest as he was feeling anxious.

This would actually be the first time for him to finally witness Ashley's Sacred Beast.

And so was the rest of the BBA team.

 **[Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!]**

The sparkles shimmering, like snow at first, soon melting into raindrops.

Wolverine had finally appeared. A beautiful mystical creature it was. White fur surrounding her neck like a vest. Beautiful crests like blue pattern across the majestic wolf, (which mostly resembled to a fox than a wolf) silver like flame patterns on her paws.

Almost swaying at the count of nine tails.

In addition, a black mask casting over her face. Beaming, red-pink eyes that shone beautifully.

In Kai's eyes, Kitsune was a beautiful wolf.

Just like her partner, Ashley.

The camera zoomed in on Ashley's Sacred Beast. Finally. As they finally awaited for this moment.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **We need someone to lean on]**

Monica was in awe as she saw the wolf before her. A small smirk appear on her. "Oh, I've been waiting for this."

"Never underestimate the eye of the wolf." Ashley suddenly said.

Monica only frowned at her. "What?"

Ashley only ignored Monica. " _Kitsune_."

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **We need someone to lean on]**

Wolverine cried and began to attack. Wolverine was able to detect Venom Serperior and was able to fight.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **We need someone to lean on]**

The Saint Shields and Monica were taken back.

"What?!" Monica gritted her teeth.

"I think it's only fair to pay the price." Ashley said, "To come and claim our rights."

Monica tsk'ed, her brow twitching.

"What's wrong?" Ashley had an innocent expression. "Are you afraid you will lose? You know, I've heard that losing can be frustrating... of course I wouldn't know about that." she showed a teasing smirk, her eyes narrowed. "I don't lose."

Monica frowned. "Why you—! Venom Serperior!"

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **We need someone to lean on]**

Ashley looked up and Wolverine seemed to have lost contact with Venom Serperior.

Serperior hissed, as Wolverine howled, trying to wiggle out of the binds.

 **[Blow a kiss, fire a gun**  
 **We need someone to lean on]**

Ashley hummed and tilted her head. She was confused.

Monica giggled. "Just watch and enjoy the show blueberry."

Ashley eyed at Monica and narrowed her eyes.

 _'Traitor...'_

 **THUMB!**

A beam of light struck through Ashley's core, making her snap to reality, but was fazed for the time being.

Their beyblades finally slammed into each other, the impact making both blades stumble back.

Monica's beyblade shoved against Ashley's, causing her beyblade to almost lose her balance.

Ashley remained motionless. She only stared at her beyblade being pushed back and slammed on.

The BBA team were cheering and rooting for Ashley and to show fighting spirit.

Everything sounded mute for Ashley.

Monica narrowed her eyes at Ashley and huffed. "Figures much."

Ashley glances up at Monica as the blonde laughed. "You talk all big but don't have the strength to back your words up, how fragile." she tsk'ed. "Alright, no more fooling around. You don't stand a chance against me, not with your current skill, Ashley! Finish her off Serperior."

Before Ashley knew it, Monica cried to her bit beast and suddenly, her bey gained strength from nowhere.

Venom Serperior began slamming Wolverine and after a few more hits, Wolverine was slammed into an empty crate that was sitting in the warehouse.

Ashley huffed, and clawed her hand out. "Rise."

Wolverine was shot out from the smoke that was caused by the crash, and Monica and the Saint Shields were caught off guard.

"What?!" frowned Monica.

Ashley swung his arm, her orbs shrinking as she prepared to finalize her move. "Go!"

Wolverine howled, and dashed forward and pounced on Serperior.

A strong collision was established between the two Sacred Beasts, and a wave was struck.

The howl of wolf was heard, as well hissing from a snake.

Serperior was being pushed and scratched, as Wolverine pulled away to make one final mark.

"I—Impossible!" Monica gritted her teeth, her eyes widened.

"What are you waiting for?! Finish her off already!" shouted Dunga.

Hissing, Monica glared and planned to end this fight. "Finish her, Serperior!"

Serperior hissed, and approached Wolverine before trying to sink her fangs onto the nine-tails beast.

Before Serperior could even think of poisoning Wolverine, Ashley wouldn't allow for such attack, thus, she must finish this battle quickly. "Wolverine!"

Howling, Wolverine grabbed Serperior by the neck and dashed straight for the ceiling, crashing and the whole structure started to shake.

An explosion was followed, and two light shone from the smoke, as a wave was passed.

Once the smoke has subsided, the result came to a shock for everyone.

At the pavement, both Wolverine and Venom Serperior lay immobilized, with few burned marks around the pavement.

"No way..." whispered Mariam.

"They tied?!" Dunga frowned.

Monica went to grab her bey, and pointed up at Ashley, with a glare. "You were lucky this once! Don't think I'll go easy on you the next time we meet, blueberry!"

With that, Monica walked off with the rest of the Saint Shields.

Ashley eyed down and looked tired. She didn't know what happened. Her expression only showed tiredness but nonetheless, was awestruck.

Takao slowly neared Ashley, feeling concerned for her. "Sis..."

Ashley snapped from her thoughts and looked to see Takao and the rest of the team, staring at Ashley with concern looks.

"You did really well, Ashley." Rei said gently.

"Yeah! You and Kitsune were awesome!" Max said, smiling at Ashley.

"Yeah, Ashley. Kitsune was incredible. I can't believe I got to finally see her." Kenny was stunned and was even grinning at Ashley.

Ashley eyed at everyone.

The BBA team stared at Ashley, worried for the lass.

Ashley gave everyone a smile, which caught everyone by surprise. "Thank you guys. I—I'm actually glad I finally got to show you my partner, Wolverine in action."

Takao only stared at his sister. He was trying to read Ashley's eyes for any sign of doubt or any regrets. So far, he didn't found any. Which he was glad. "Yeah, been a while since I've last seen her."

 _'Though, there's something different about Kitsune from the last time I battled her.'_ \- is what Takao wanted to say but quickly shook his head.

Takao chuckled while gently patting Ashley's back. "You battled really well there sis. You just need to work on a few techniques, that's all." he said, smiling at Ashley.

Ashley smiled at her brother and slowly nodded. "Yes."

Ashley went over to retrieve her beyblade but Kai had already done so. He handed her bey. "You really did battle well, Ashley. Don't ever doubt your abilities because that's what will keep you down."

Ashley had her lips parted and stared at Kai. Her eyes fluttered. She then smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kai."

Kai just nodded and the BBA team headed back to their home and awaited for what was coming the next day.

* * *

The next day, Hilary had the boys do some training workout while Ashley and Kai stayed behind.

Ashley was sitting down out in front of the porch. She was gazing at her Grandfather's garden. The nice cool air blowing through her.

Ashley closed her eyes, her long lashes showing, as the wind hit her face. She honestly loved the cool wind.

Well, it wasn't cool. It just felt nice in a warm weather like this one.

Anyways. Ashley was in deep thought. She kept thinking about her match against Monica. She remembered how she was being mocked by the blonde.

The battle didn't felt normal.

For one, during the middle of the match, Ashley got distracted and that's when she knew for sure the tables were turned against her.

Monica was getting the upper hand.

Ashley had grew tired and her eyes became heavy.

She knew she shouldn't abuse her strength, let alone, Wolverine's own strength. If she used it to the fullest, she knows it'll be the end for her and for her Wolverine.

However, that can never happen.

There was no such thing as using full power to the extent.

Beyblade is about having fun.

No games.

No fooling around.

Well maybe.

A win is a win.

A loss is a loss.

Ashley looked down at her Beyblade, which was resting in her palm. She exhaled through her nose. She clutched the Beyblade. She wasn't strong enough yet on her own.

Lately, Ashley has been tying all her battles, excluding the one Pyskick from the island, but, she still hasn't improved since.

 _'Traitor...'_

Nothing has changed.

Kai appeared from around the corner. He caught Ashley sitting alone on the porch who was looking down at her bey and deep in thought. "Still thinking about that battle, huh?"

Ashley snapped from her thoughts and perked her head up. She glances over her shoulder to find Kai standing not too far from where she sat, his hand on his hip, looking straight at her.

Kai walked closer to Ashley and sat right besides her. "You know, you shouldn't put yourself down so much."

Ashley only pursed her lip. She eyed at Kai then back at her bey. "Y—you don't understand though... I'm—" she paused while trying to manage a small smile, since she was feeling flustered. "I—It's hard to explain. She was right, I am fragile."

Ashley had forced a smile on her and turned to Kai.

Kai only frowned at Ashley. "Don't say that. Ignore what she said. You're strong. I know you are."

Ashley tilted her head at Kai. She was actually surprised that Kai had faith in her. Believing that she is strong indeed and doesn't need anyone to say otherwise.

Ashley grinned. Her eyes shining. "You're right. Thank you, Kai."

Kai smiled at Ashley and nodded.

...

The two headed to where the others were training and couldn't help but to over hear their conversation about everything that has happened to the BBA team.

"We shouldn't let our guard down." Kai said.

"Kai? Ashley?" Takao said as Ashley and Kai walked over to them.

Ashley looked at her brother. "Personally, I—I wouldn't trust any of them no matter what they say to us." she stated serenely. "Let alone, trust anyone."

"As far as I'm concerned, that's the way I feel too. Drop your guard and your Sacred Beast will be snatched away." Kai agreed with Ashley.

Takao rose a brow at the two but nodded. "They're not going to get snatched away without a fight. We've fought together for so long." he gazed down at his bey. "I'm not giving you to anyone!"

Everyone all smiled and the boys nodded.

The others continued with their training as Ashley and Kai headed out for a walk.

Ashley didn't felt oddly weird.

Kai and her were starting to grow even closer.

Ashley smiled at Kai.

Kai glances over at Ashley and manage to give Ashley a smile of his own.

...

After Ashley had parted her ways with Kai, She went back home and on her way there Ashley bumped into Hilary, Kenny and Takao.

Apparently, they were on their way to visit Daitenji to discuss more information about the Saint Shields.

"I see. So you battled with Ozuma's team?" Daitenji asked when the group got to his office and explained their situation.

"Yes. We have no idea who they are if they're with, against us or where to even see them." Kenny explained.

Ashley eyed at Kenny, her vision sharp. A memory flashing her of the match between her brother and Ozuma. She shook her head. "Sir, have you found any new information on them?" she asked Daitenji with calm.

Daitenji shook his head. "I'm afraid not. As I've mentioned earlier, we have information from eyewitnesses. However we know nothing other than that. I'm sorry." he said, reluctantly.

That says it.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and a woman stepped in. "Chairman, it's time to go." she said.

Mr. Dickinson nodded and stood up. "Oh that's right. I've got to make an appearance at a small tournament in town today. Would you like to join me just to watch?"

Takao was pumped at the idea of a tournament and so everyone agreed to go.

A tournament would keep their minds off the Saint Shields for a while maybe.

...

Once they arrived, the whole stadium of people were leaving the building.

Everyone was reluctant and had no idea what was going on and why people were evacuating.

No one would even bother to say what was truly going on.

The BBA team all entered the collapsing building to find out.

When they got closer, they all heard and felt a strong gust of wind coming from the inside of the stadium.

The BBA team ran inside the stadium to see what was up, and they found their answer.

A kid in a Psykick uniform was standing by the dish and a bit beast was hovering over him.

But it was no ordinary bit beast.

It was almost like it was made by hand.

"You guys! Are you okay?!"

The BBA team all turned their heads to find Kai, Max and Rei running towards the crew.

Everyone nodded. They all still pondered on what was going on.

Dizzi explained it was a Digitized Sacred Beast and it was the beast that was causing the mayhem.

Ashley turned to see the Sacred Beast and it looked similar to Dragoon, only more robotic looking.

It was the most outstanding and yet scariest thing she had ever witnessed.

Takao gritted his teeth at the sight of the digital Sacred Beast.

How did those scientists from Team Psykick created the monster? Let alone, make a copy of Dragoon?

The thing was tearing apart the stadium building.

The kid from Team Psykick couldn't control it and he was looking mortified for dear life.

"We need to get out of here! This place is going to collapse!" Kenny shouted.

Takao scowled. "No way, I have to put a stop to this!" he said and began walking over towards the Psykick kid.

Ashley was in a daze. She hadn't realized her brother was going in. That was when until she saw Takao walking right past her. Snapping her daze, she batted her lashes. "Takao, no!" she cried.

Ashley was about to chase after Takao but before she could, Kai grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Ashley turned and saw Kai grasping her arm. Her eyes narrowing yet her irises shrinking. "What? Let go of me, Kai. I have to stop my brother before he hurts himself!"

The whole stadium was so clamored with all of the wind and pieces of the building falling down.

Kai shook his head. "You can't go over there! It's too dangerous, I won't let you!" he yelled right back at Ashley.

Ashley gritted her teeth and tried to release herself from Kai's tight grip.

Kai only pressed his finger harder.

Ashley was actually strong but she was being frantic, she couldn't release herself from Kai.

"Ashley! Kai! Look out!" Rei yelled.

Straightaway, the digital Sacred Beast hit a section of the building's ceiling and it broke and came tumbling down towards Ashley and Kai.

Ashley looked straight up and her eyes widen in horror. Her whole world went silent.

Kai looked up and grunted. Before the falling object could even land on the duo, he pulled Ashley and yanked her towards him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and jumped out of harm's way.

Kai protectively pulled Ashley close to him.

Max and Rei had done the same thing to Hilary and Kenny.

Ashley slowly turned to where Takao was and his path towards the Psykick kid was blocked by a big piece of rubble that fell from the building.

Ashley began to tremble.

"Takao! C'mon, we have to get out of here!" Max cried out to him.

The wind was getting stronger and the cyber bit beast seemed to be getting more powerful.

Suddenly, the Sacred Beast cried and in a flash of light, disappeared back into the bey.

But, it sent some kindof shockwave across the entire building, hitting the BBA team and anyone else, knocking everyone back even further.

Ashley had almost lost her balance but Kai's firm grip on Ashley's arms held her in place.

After a few moments, the wind had finally come to a cease.

Ashley had her eyes tighten closed, too afraid to even open them.

"You alright?" Kai suddenly asked Ashley with a worried tone in his voice.

Ashley slowly fluttered her eyes opened and looked up at Kai. His eyes were full of concern and she only swallowed. "Y— yes, I—I'm alright."

Ashley slightly pulled back and her eyes became clouded with worry. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Kai gave Ashley a small reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm alright but— What the—" Kai cut his words short and had his attention back to the Psykick kid.

The same black van that kidnapped Ashley, Hilary and Kenny a few weeks back came rolling in, grabbed the kid and beyblade and took off before anyone could do anything.

Ashley began to whimper and Kai's grip only tightened around Ashley.

Ashley murmured against Kai's arm. "W—what on earth— what happened?" She asked, still feeling alarmed by the scene that had just occurred.

"I don't know. But I don't like this." Kai said, squeezing Ashley tighter, mushing her against his chest.

Ashley only batted her lashes as her cheek became mushed up. She felt heat rising to her cheeks. Her own heart beat thumping. "Uhm... Kai— ooof!"

Ashley felt more pressure by Kai's grip. It was slowly starting to hurt her. "Kai— you're— hur-ting me." she said, wincing at his strong grip.

Kai looked down at Ashley in his arms. He blinked. "Oh, sorry." he said, letting go.

Ashley rubbed her cheek. She smiled at Kai. "Don't worry, but thank you."

Ashley turned her attention back at the crumbling building.

What on earth was going on?

What was the creature?

What were Team Psykick planning to do?

Everyone knew this for sure, The outcome of it all won't end pretty.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

Deep within a temple, showing many ancient drawings decorated against the vast walls, displaying the Five Sacred Beasts with a pedestal at the center.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

A dark purple mist swarmed around, slashing its way through the thick fog.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

A blue mist, taking a form of a dragon emerged, roaring throughout the dark, grey sky.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

The blue, and purple mist clashed all over, disrupting the atmosphere of the earth.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

A strong wave was sent from the collision, the two mists having a form of a dragon and clawing at one another.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

After one final collision, the two mists swirled around each other before descending down to earth, like a meteor.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Entry Eight.**

 _ **Wolverine's Mask.**_

 _It's been a while since I last wrote here. When was it? Just after the Team Psykick incident at the isolated, deserted island. Lately, so much has happened. Well sorta? I mean, there's with the Saint Shields and everything._

 _I actually got to battle against Monica for the first time not that long ago and I actually can't believe I actually lost? I've been so out of it since._

 _Wolverine still has her mask on and I simply am at fatal. I don't know what to do. I have yet vogue to find Yuki's true potential since my departure from the academy._

 _So much daze since then. Ever since I have yet draw out Wolverine, I haven't been able to call her name in a while._

 _But at last, she has shown herself in battle._

 _Only for us to have lost._

 _I have become even more weaker then I ever was back in the academy. I do not think I have even improved at all. I am disappointed at myself but,_

 _I know I shouldn't give up on finding out the cause of this. For I wish to see Wolverine's true self in her form._

 _To see her without the mask._

 _To see myself... without my masquerade on._

 _Someday, that will happen._

 _But not today._

* * *

 **Wolverine has finally showed herself at last! The moment I know many of you all have been anticipated to see! What did you think? Must have questions huh? All will be revealed in a much later date. The mask? It was never on her like before. And what's with the academy? HMMMMMMM! So many mysterious surrounding around Ashley & Wolverine, huh? I really hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Anyways feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	16. Chapter 16: I Want to See the Holy Beast

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo another update! any this one is fun and cute! tried to mix in with dub but still continued with the original version since it's MUCH more funnier! anyways, enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Sixteen:** _ **I Want To See The Holy Beast!**_

The Saint Shields all sat back at their hideout, discussing the situation that they witnessed from the same tournament Takao and the rest gathered and saw.

"So then, a couple of scientists took off with their tails between their legs." Dunga then bursted out laughing at his own comment.

Joseph, Mariam, and Monica all looked at Dunga with a smirk, not even a worry look on their visage.

"Who's ever heard of a digital Sacred Beast anyway? I can't believe we're actually even worried about them."

Monica yawned at Dunga's insult to the scientists and sighed. "Ignorance truly is bliss..."

Dunga stood up and glared at Monica. "What was that?!"

"You see the digital Sacred Beast are complete. They might be able to beat the BBA team bit beast at their current power. That's what Monica means big guy." Joseph added.

Both Monica and Joseph stared at one another and chuckled mischievously.

"Oh. I see what you mean." Dunga replied, calming down.

"Do I really have to spell out _everything_ for you?" Monica said in a mocking tone, which Dunga growled.

"It's time to work." Ozuma cut in. "We have to begin the development of our bit beast right away."

"Hm. After that we go after the BBA team right? Cause I wanna battle Rei." Joseph said.

"Sounds good." Mariam grinned.

...

After the incident that occurred at the tournament, the BBA team returned back to the dojo to discussed about what they all witnessed.

Dizzi and Kenny were analyzing and after they finished their research, they explained that the digital Sacred, it was unoriginal.

All in all, a copy.

Kenny explained even further that they were most likely made from data collected on the BBA's Sacred Beasts.

Which couldn't also mean that this was their plan to try and capture their Sacred Beasts.

Ashley nodded and was impressed by the knowledge.

Kai eyed at Ashley next to him as she hummed.

Kai slightly smiled. He closed his eyes with arms crossed above his torso.

Ashley couldn't help but to picture more of the digital Sacred Beasts. It was truly fascinating yet frightening to think about.

Max chortled silently by the tension that filled around the dojo. "But, you gotta admit, the Sacred Beast did look pretty cool."

Takao deadpanned at Max and hit Max on the head. "Hey, whose side are you on?"

Max winced and put his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying!"

Hilary glanced at everyone. Her head tilted as a question mark popped from her head. Everyone keeps mentioning about some beast? And she didn't see anything from the tournament. All she saw was rocks and concrete falling down.

Like an earthquake had cause it.

Hilary spoke up for the first time since Kenny began talking about the creature. "So, how was it? You say 'cool' but how 'cool'?"

Max blinked, looking confused. "You know what I mean, _really_ cool."

Hilary sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Why can't I see a Sacred Beast? It's not fair!" she complained.

Ashley eyed at Hilary. "Hilary? You can't see a Sacred Beast?"

Hilary exhaled and nodded. "Yeah. I didn't see anything."

Ashley had her mouth opened and grinned a little. "Ah. I see." she nodded. "That's weird... don't worry Hilary. I'm sure you'll be able to see one soon."

Hilary puffed her cheeks. "But I want to see them now!" she cried, stomping her feet.

"Calm down, Hilary." Rei said.

Hilary huffed, crossed her arms but stayed silent.

"Okay, we obviously know who's behind this. It must be Team Psykick because they're the only ones we know of who have the technology for this type of programming." Kenny said.

Made sense to Takao. "So, what do we do about them?"

"Nothing yet. But, what we can do to help ourselves is to work harder with this new exercise program I made, along with more bit beast techniques." Kenny suggested.

Takao groaned at the thought of putting more work on his daily schedule. And from his experience with Kenny, he really wasn't looking forward to the workout Kenny had planned. But then again, What choice do he and the BBA team have?

"Sounds good. Hey, we don't wanna lose our bit beast." Takao exclaimed.

Everyone nodded.

...

The next minute, the BBA team followed Kenny down to the beach where he made everyone run.

A lot.

"C'mon! Move it! I know you guys can do better than that!" Kenny raised his voice while analyzing every member's progress.

Ashley (and forgive for language) was deadass last behind the boys and Kai was second to last.

Ashley was completely out of breath. She honestly prefer swimming than running. Despite her body, she wasn't a very fast runner. She was more faster in water since she's a natural born swimmer.

Why couldn't they just practice in the water?

Why did they even had to run?

What did running had to do with beyblade anyway?

Everyone stopped since they couldn't take the pain no more. Their legs were screaming from the agony of running so much.

They all collapsed to the sand, panting.

"You're too slow! Pick up the pace!" Kenny yelled.

Takao wiped sweat from his forehead and groaned. "We can't run any faster than this!" he yelled back.

"Takao! Stop your bellyaching and get to running!" Hilary shouted.

Takao scowled. "Tch. Where does she get off?" he stated sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"What was that?!" Hilary yelled.

"Nothing!" shouted Takao.

The Saint Shields stood on top of a building's rooftop. Keeping an eye on the bladebreakers.

"What the hell are they up to?" Dunga asked.

"Are they thinking the same thing we are?" wondered Ozuma with his arms crossed.

"Might be fun to just see what they do." Joseph chuckled.

Monica just sighed. "Guess we gotta wait until they're done." she said with boredom on her visage.

"So we're not gonna battle?!" gasped Mariam. "Lame..."

...

"Move it! Move it!" Kenny shouted with a whistle in hand.

The BBA team were jogging their final lap but soon, they all collapsed.

"Finally..." Takao murmured, gasping and blowing away the sand.

"So, are they going to battle now?" asked Hilary to the smaller brunette.

"Not yet. Up next is pull-ups, sit-ups and back training. And training for arm muscles too."

Bumming her head low, Hilary murmured, "That's a lot..."

Ashley started to cry from the pain she felt on her legs and sniffed. She slowly stroked her legs and whimpered. "Uwahhhhh..."

Later, Kenny made the BBA team do sit ups, push-ups and use weights when practicing the launching technique.

After about an hour of doing the workout routine, the Bladebreakers collapsed from exhaustion yet again.

"All done..." gasped out Takao.

Max groaned while massaging his legs. "Keeping this up sure is rough..."

"I want... to die..." Ashley murmured. The pain on her legs and arms becoming so numb, she didn't even dare care about going home. She started to crave death.

Death would be less painful.

Ashley groaned and started to tear up again from the pain she felt on her biceps. "Uwahhhh..!"

Hilary leaned to Kenny, hands behind her back. "Are they done?"

Kenny hummed and checked his watch and his clipboard. "Yes. Next up is battling."

Hilary grinned and cheered. The time has finally come, and she was excited and determined for this moment. "Yay! I'm gonna see one this time for sure!"

...

"So who's battling first?" Takao questioned while eyeing at each member of the BBA team.

Kenny typed on his laptop and an exclamation point popped from his head. "Let's have Rei... and Max practice first. I want to see how well Max's defense can go against Rei's speed. Also, I'd like to see if we can get Rei's speed up enough to get past Max's defense. And no slacking while battling!" he raised his voice at the end.

Ashley only looked up and down on Kenny and made a noise from her mouth. Her arms crossed. "Psh. I see Kenny's more of a drill sergeant than a beyblade technician." she murmured.

"Don't let him hear you say that or he'll run us double what we ran today." Kai whispered over to Ashley.

"Huh?" Ashley didn't think anyone would heard her since she meant to say that to herself. She didn't even realized Kai was standing close to her the whole time.

Ashley nervously laughed quietly. "Oops. You may be right..."

Kai just chuckled and smiled at Ashley.

The match between Max's defense and Rei's speed started.

The entire time, Hilary tried to see the Sacred Beast but couldn't. She kept getting frustrated with each passing minute.

Finally, the match was over.

"Nice battle!" Takao cheered.

Hilary looked at Takao with a _seriously?_ look and bummed her head down in disappointment.

Kenny smiled and eyed at his laptop and back to the group. "Alrighty then. Next I want to see Ashley and Kai battle. I want to see how Ashley's endurance can fend against Kai's power."

Kai give a small smile and nodded. This would be his first time going up against Ashley. He wouldn't lie, he was actually looking forward to this. Kai stood at the other end of the beydish as everyone eyed at Ashley.

Takao had his arms crossed and leaned himself forward to his sister. "Ashley?"

Ashley was in a daze. She was in the middle of her own world. Having to run pretty much all day has got her to think about water.

The clear crytal water.

Oh how Ashley wanted to swim. Her mind drifted to sea food. Just thinking about Shellfish. And including various species of molluscs, crustaceans, and echinoderms. Even shrimps.

Ashley's saliva started to escape from her mouth as her lips were slightly parted. She swallowed and her visage remained innocent.

Ashley's own daze was interrupted by a wave of hand that wa brought to you by Takao. She batted her lashes and shook her head slightly, being snapped from her daydream.

"Ashley? Come on, it's your turn. You're up against Kai now." Takao informed his sister.

"Mmm..." Ashley nodded her head slowly.

Until, "What?" Ashley stared at Takao, and looked to where Kai stood, Waiting for Ashley as he had his gear out. His brows raised at her.

Ashley lowered her gaze down to the sand. It took her a moment for her to process what was going on.

Ashley's face felt hot.

She was going up against Kai.

 _Hiwatari Kai._

For the first time.

Ashley looked and met Kai's gaze. She covered her lips at first until she awkwardly tried to adjust her collar of her jacket, swallowing. What was the feeling she was suddenly getting? She felt warm in her belly. Where those butterflies? Her own heart was fluttering too. Like a butterfly's wings.

"Ashley? Are you going?" Takao asked while he was starting to get worried and suspicious about Ashley's behavior.

Ashley bit her lower lip. "Yes. Right." she went to the opposite side of the beydish and fixed her gear up.

Kai blinked and mentally smirked at Ashley while adjusting himself into battle mode.

"Three."

"Two.

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Ashley and Kai both launched their beyblades onto the dish and instantly went in for an attack.

"Suzaku!" Kai cried out and a beam of red light emerged from his blade's core and soon, his Bit beast came to view.

Ashley swallowed and tried to remain confident (ignoring the fact that she's going up against Kai). Ashley exhaled and raised her arm. "Ki—Kitsune!"

A beam of neon pink light emerged from Ashley's beyblade core and soon, Wolverine had came to view too, mask on.

The beyblades twirled around each other a few times, thrust and clashing onto one another.

Ashley and Kai both shouted. "Go!"

With one final attack, both beyblades came flying back Ashley and Kai's hands, their bit beasts returning to the blades in the process.

Takao was impressed by his sister and Kai. "Wow. Nice battle you guys!"

Ashley blushed and smiled while Kai eyed at Ashley and hid his small smile.

Hilary, on the other hand, was not happy. She eyed at Ashley and Kai then she banged her head. "Why can't I see the Sacred Beast?" she frowned and pointed her fingers accusingly at the BBA team. "Are you guys hiding them or something?"

Hilary turned to Takao and leaned onto him, causing him to lean back and stare in confusion. A sweatdrop on him. "Maybe they hate you...?"

Hilary gasped and leaned away. "What do you mean?"

Takao snorted and rolled his eyes away from Hilary and had a not so pleasant grin on his visage and snickered. "Don't you think Sacred Beasts have their own tastes, too?"

Ignoring Takao's remark, Hilary slumped her shoulder and sighed. "Why do they hate me? What's wrong with me? I do my homework. I work hard as class president... I'm cute and considerate, too!" murmured Hilary a list of accomplishments.

Hilary stomped her feet and huffed. "No way! There's no way the Sacred beasts hate me!"

Takao shrugged and looked bored. "I don't know. Maybe because you're not a Blader?" he said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Ashley stood next to Kai and he had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Not really paying attention anymore but felt Ashley's presence near him.

Hilary blinked. "What? No! That can't be it!"

Ashley tilted her head innocently at Hilary. "So why can't you see them, Hilary?"

Hilary twirled and gazed at Ashley. "W—well... " that's when Hilary put her hands on her hips. "I got it."

"What is it, Hilary?" wondered Max.

"You're hiding it from me!" accused Hilary.

"Hm?" Ashley was confused, and tilted her head. "Hiding what?"

"Yeah?" Takao rose a brow at Hilary. "Hiding _what_ exactly?"

"Duh!" Hilary frowned and approached Takao. "Hiding the way to see them!"

"The way to see a Sacred Beast?" gawked Takao, blinking.

"There's a trick to it, isn't there?" Hilary eyed Takao suspiciously. "There has to be!"

Takao sweatdropped and only made a face. "'Not a chance."

Hilary stomped her feet. "Don't play dumb!"

Hilary leaned close to Max and he just blinked. "Show me!"

Hilary slide over to Rei and began to beg. "Hey, show me!" she demanded with pleading eyes.

"Please, show me!" She intertwined her hands with her eyes becoming teary, sliding over to Kenny.

Hilary then grabbed onto Kai's arms with pleading eyes. "Can you please show me!" she really pleaded.

Hilary grabbed onto Ashley's shoulders and Ashley stared wide eyed and swallowed. "Please show me just once!"

"I guess we have to show you..." Takao sighed, admitting defeat.

Ashley averted her ice-blue orbs to Takao, Hilary still grabbing onto her shoulders.

Hilary turned. "Really?" she asked.

Takao put his hand behind his head and made this weird face. "I don't know if _you_ can handle it!"

Hilary let go of Ashley's shoulders and gleamed. "I can! I'll do anything!" she exclaimed while intertwining her hands and her face gleaming.

Takao shifted his eyes to Hilary, his teeth forming into a grin. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Hilary nodded her head rapidly and grinned. "Yes."

Takao chuckled mischievously. He had something up his sleeve.

...

Next thing everyone knew, the BBA team all stood behind Takao and stared at him with befuddled looks.

Hilary was standing in front of them, preparing for what Takao had in mind.

Takao stuck his tongue out. He was trying to figure out how to make this work. He came up with a solution and nodded. "Uhh, first, turn and face the ocean."

Hilary did as she was told.

Takao smiled and everyone only eyed him weirdly.

Knowing Takao, they all knew where this was heading.

"Now raise your arms high!"

Hilary was about to but turned around, looking unsure. "Why my arms?" she asked.

Takao sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you don't wanna then don't make a difference to me!"

"I'm doing it!" Hilary said and turned back around and raised both of her arms. "They're up!"

"Next! Put both index fingers on top of your head."

"Like this?" Hilary did so.

"Stay like that, bend your knees, and diligently... say, 'Oh honorable Sacred Beast' a hundred times."

Hilary was hesitant at first. But, she would do whatever it takes to see a bit beast and be like the rest and not be an outsider.

So, Hilary started to do knee bends and _ohmygod_ — "Oh honorable Sacred Beast, Oh honorable Sacred Beast, Oh honorable Sacred Beast...—" Hilary suddenly stopped and turned. "Huh?"

The BBA team all tried to hold in thier laughter but soon, Max, Takao and Rei couldn't hold it in and bursted out laughing.

Kai had his hand covering his mouth and snickered.

Ashley's face became heated and had her hand placed at her lower lip and giggled.

Kenny held tightly to his laptop and snickered along with Kai.

"Fooled you!" Takao bursted out with tears in his eyes from laughing. "So lame!"

Even Max started to have tears and so did Rei.

Hilary was turning red and looked furious.

The boys kept on laughing and straightaway Hilary charged up with a fist towards the group, "TAKAO!" and punched Takao directly to his face, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

Takao was struggling to move and everyone had stopped laughing and looked scared to death for Takao.

...

Takao had a red mark across his face from the punch and looked over from the dish below.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the same figure Takao was staring at.

Hilary was kneeled down and had her full focus on the beydish. "I swear I will see it this time..." she mumbled while clutching onto the dish.

Takao shook his head and felt a mosquito biting him. "Kenny, do something about her."

"What's wrong with just watching?" Hilary yelled, still mad about Takao's little tactic from before.

"If you stare it's gonna be hard to battle!" Takao yelled, his hat nearly falling off.

"Nuh-uh!"

Ashley sweatdropped and gently patted Takao's shoulder. "E—easy brother. Just let her watch and see how it plays out. And besides, she seems serious about this."

Hilary nodded at Ashley. "I am!"

Takao knew he couldn't resist Ashley. Sighing, he gave in. "Whatever, sis."

Both Takao and Kai readied for battle.

Takao looked down below at Hilary with an uncomfortable look. "I will see one this time." she grumbled.

"This is gonna be hard..." Takao muttered.

After the countdown, the two launched their blades onto the dish.

"Go Shoot!"

Both blades circled around each other.

"Dranzer!"

"Dragoon!"

The two finally unleashed their Sacred Beast.

Ashley was fascinated by the creatures, she awed and grinned. "Wow. S—so amazing. Do you see them yet?" she asked Hilary.

Hilary perked her head up and tried to look around in the air. "Really? Where are they?"

Ashley blinked. "Up there." she pointed up towards the two beasts battling.

Hilary looked up to where Ashley was pointing and nada. "Where?!"

"Dragoon!" Takao shouted as Dragoon roared.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out as Dranzer screeched.

Ashley pointed out once again to the duo fighting above and Hilary desperately tried to see the Sacred Beasts but couldn't and eventually yelled out in frustration, causing the beasts to be disturbed and return to the beyblades.

Both Kai and Takao did not look happy, even Rei looked disappointed.

"They went back." Max and Kenny mumble to one another.

Hilary only gulped and looked from Ashley, who only tried to show a which only showed her feeling uneasy,

Kai, who had an annoyed dagger mark but remained looking cool, averting to Rei who had a _'really?'_ look, until Hilary's eyes finally landed to Takao...

Who had an angry dagger stuck on his head. "Stay quiet! We can't concentrate!"

...

Takao had about enough of Hilary's annoying fits.

Hilary was sent over to where the steps were and drew a circle where she can be able to watch the BBA team practice from.

"If you leave that circle then you can't join us for practice!" Takao said.

Hilary looked around and frowned at Takao. "I know, I know!" she said while huffing. "Treating me like I'm some outcast."

"Sorry, Hilary. It's so we can train!" Max apologized.

Hilary only scowled and huffed again. "I know!"

Hilary heard the BBA team enjoying themselves from where she sat.

Calling out their attacks and summoning their Sacred Beasts

Hilary lowered her eye-lids and eyed at the BBA team.

She felt the need to leave since her presence wasn't wanted around. She sighed and got up. She got up to the steps. Having her arms and head slumped down.

Ashley only watched as the boys battled each other and screaming out attacks. She exhaled while having a thin line on her expression. She averted her attention and found Hilary to be gone from the circle.

Ashley looked up to the set of stairs and watched Hilary leaving the area.

Ashley frowned. She had the sensation of guilt and felt bad for Hilary.

Ashley eyed back at the boys.

It wasn't that she wasn't uncomfortable since her brother was there but she was the only girl around and it made her anxious. She needed Hilary around and she missed her being around them.

Ashley took a step back from them and left the boys to their training. It wasn't fair to Hilary so Ashley might as well go home. She didn't even bother to say a word to none of them nor look back.

...

Hilary was having dinner with her mother but she didn't had the energy to even eat. She was only picking a around at her plate. "Thanks for dinner." she said as she got up from her chair.

"You've barely eaten anything." Her mother said.

Hilary shook her head. "I'm full. Goodnight." she said and with that she left to go to her room.

"I wonder what happened..." wondered her own mother.

Hilary lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

 _'I wonder why I can't see them?'_ She pondered. She turned to her side and frowned.

Hilary will see them.

And she plans to, no matter what.

...

The next following day, the BBA team headed back to the beach for some more practice until they saw something unexpected.

Hilary was stretching on the beach in exercise clothes.

Confused, everyone went over and asked her what she was doing.

"What's gotten into you, Hilary?" asked Takao once approaching her.

Hilary claimed she was bored just sitting and watching so she wanted to train with the Bladebreakers.

"What a weirdo." Takao said, eyeing at her, feeling suspicious about her sudden motives.

Hilary ignored Takao's suspicion and smiled. "So let's get to it!"

...

So, the daily workout routine began again: Sit ups, push ups, Running, Practicing the launching technique, and even more running.

Later on, the Beybattles started.

Kenny was deciding on who should battle each other.

It was decided that both Takao and Rei battled against each other.

"Are they out?" Hilary asked Ashley as the Beyblades clashed.

Ashley tilted her head at Hilary and smiled. "Yes. Right up there." she pointed upwards towards the two visible Sacred Beasts.

"Now, Seiryu!" Takao shouted, Dragoon roaring.

"Byakko!" Rei followed, Driger ready for a collision.

The battle seized and Rei and Takao just smiled at each other.

"This is a good pace." Kenny said, smiling up from receiving current progression on his laptop.

Hilary bummed her head down and sounded disappointed. Then, she brighten her face up. "Time for the next battle! Kai, Ashley!"

Hilary turned to Ashley and her eyes widen with a pink hue on her face. "Huh...?"

...

Hilary planned to see a bit beast.

No matter what.

Kenny kept an eye at everyone as they were stretching with benders on them. "And stop!"

Finally collapsing to the ground from all the workout they did all day, everyone seemed pretty worn out.

"All done..." stretched Takao, and groaned.

Hilary was surprised that Ashley wasn't even sweating with all the clothing she's wearing. Her navy blue jacket and her fur shawl.

"You've been working hard, Hilary. It isn't easy for us, either." Ashley said with a smile, still catching her breath.

Hilary wanted to know Ashley's secret to working out and not having to sweat because wow, did Hilary really needed it. "I'm proud of my endurance, if nothing else. I can't let you guys show me up."

Hilary hummed and blinked. She felt a presence and looked up at the stairs. Hilary gasped out loud, eyes slightly wide.

"What now, Hilary?" Takao asked tiredly.

"Huh?" They all said in unison.

Everyone followed Hilary's line of vision and Takao stood straight up and frowned. "Ozuma?"

"Is this how you guys improve for battle?" Joseph remarked.

"Ha, there's no way to tell if it was any help yet though!" Monica cut in and smirked. "We ought to show you a good work out."

Kenny had an angry dagger on his head and huffed. "Excuse you! I stayed up all night making this training regimen!"

Ashley only deadpanned at the Saint Shields and didn't seemed taken back by Monica's words. She crossed her arms as she eyed at Monica bluntly. "You say that, but you don't seem fit."

Monica growled at Ashley with a frown but then smirked. "Like you're the one to talk, timid blueberry." she talked back.

The two stared at one another with a glare and Hilary didn't like where this was going.

Who knew Ashley could have a smart mouth?

If only her name started with an S because if it did, then her name should've been _Sass._

"Forget that! What do you want? I bet you're still sore after I beat you." Takao cut in while holding up his Beyblade. "If you want revenge, I'm down whenever you are, Ozuma!"

Ozuma didn't responded.

"Takao. Let me handle this. I still have a score to settle." Rei also cut in while jabbing his finger towards Joseph. "Joseph, lets battle!"

Joseph grinned widely and laughed. "Let's see how much you've improved."

A moment later, the two groups were on standby and the beydish was surrounded.

"Three."

"Two.

"One."

"Go shoot!"

The battle had begun.

"Vanishing Moot!"

"Driger!"

A shine light brighten up Hilary's face and she had to cover her eyes from the brightness.

"Hilary, they're here." Ashley whispered while being drawn to the battle.

Hilary gasped and tried to look for the Sacred Beasts. She only saw a bright light sphere thing in the sky and nothing.

Ashley tilted her head and had a blank look. "Well, one of them is."

"Go Driger!"

Joseph only scowled with a smirk at Rei. "I'll blow you away, Vanishing Moot!"

The two blades collided, but Joseph's blade caused Driger to flip, almost losing his balance.

"Look like all that training was a waste of time." Joseph said and smirked.

"You tell em' Joseph!" Monica cheered.

"Go!" Joseph's blade kept on slamming against Rei's blade.

Rei stumbled back, and clenched his jaw. "Darn it!"

Hilary couldn't see if Driger itself was struggling. "What's going on?!" she asked, turning to Ashley.

"It's—... Bad. Byakko is barely hanging on." Ashley said while staring at the two Sacred Beasts.

Hilary gasped at Ashley then looked straight up. "Byakko!"

Everyone else tried to cheer Rei on.

The battle was still going on, and Hilary was really beginning to worry.

"Joseph, finish him!" Mariam stated with a grin.

"Vanishing Moot!"

"What?" Rei asked befuddled.

"This is the end, Rei!" Joseph shouted with a wide smirk.

"Will he lose?" Hilary asked.

"Mm... I—It's hard to say honestly. Especially when he can't see his opponent's bit beast." Ashley said while pouting her lower lip.

Joseph laughed and swung his arm. "I got you now!"

Hilary gasped and stared wide eyed. "Byakko!" she cried out his name.

Then, Hilary batted her lashes and swallowed. She had to squint to see what was floating in the air. Hilary lifted her finger. "Above you! It's coming from above you!"

The BBA team stared at Hilary and looked up and right then and there, appeared an elephant like beast.

"Is that his Sacred Beast?" wondered Takao, amazed.

Rei's golden pupils shrunk. He couldn't believe his sight. That's when he knew, this was an opportunity. "I can see it! Byakko! Dodge!"

At the last second, Rei called out his final attack.

Sparks forming, Rei made his palm into a claw like and slashed the air, now pumping a fist. "Vulcan claw!"

Driger clashed against Joseph's beyblade and sent it flying back.

Joseph managed to catch his beyblade in his hand just in time. He scowled and ran off.

The other Saint Shields had disappeared too.

"I won..." Rei couldn't believe it.

Hilary gasped and fluttered her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "He did it! Byakko won!" she cheered.

While Hilary was cheering, Takao smiled at his friends. "Kenny! Max! Ashley!"

"She saw it." Kenny grinned.

"She saw his Sacred Beast." Max said, smiling over at Takao, who grinned.

Ashley eyed at Hilary and smiled innocently at her. "Congratulations, Hilary." she suddenly spoke.

Hilary stopped cheering and looked at Ashley with her head tilted, confused.

Ashley only smiled all the more. "You finally saw it, didn't you? A Sacred Beast?"

Hilary blinked at Ashley. "A Sacred Beast..."

"Yeah. That was a Sacred Beast. You really saved the day." Ashley said and giggled while smiling.

Hilary only blinked once more. She recalled seeing an elephant and a white tiger fighting it out during the battle.

A grin broke to Hilary's face. "Yay! I finally saw one! I saw a sacred beast!" Hilary cheered while twirling around. "Yay! I did it!"

Ashley looked at Hilary cheering and happily twirling.

Takao was happy at Hilary's accomplishment and smiled at her warmly.

Up above roof, the Saint Shields watched over the Bladebreakers after their retrieval from battle.

"They're good." Ozuma said, impressed. "I understand why the Five Holy Beasts chose them."

The rest only remained silent, having to agree with their leader on that.

"Let's go." ordered Ozuma, leaving the scene.

* * *

The following day, Kenny had thankfully gave the BBA team a break.

Ashley's legs still felt sore from all the workout and she wanted to just relax.

Ashley was out sitting at the porch outside her room. She was looking through her journal and was writing while listening to some K-pop. _My Answer,_ by EXO.

Ashley looked up from her journal and held the journal close to her, as she had a smile on her and continued to write.

Ashley was so intrigued in her little story that she barely heard the door being slid open and close a few times or hear Takao and the others walk by to the other section of the house.

Someone, however, stayed behind since a shadow passed over Ashley, Interrupting her from her little _story_.

Ashley perked her head up and her eyes widen by surprise.

Ashley slid her headpieces off as Kai settled down besides Ashley.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

Ashley batted her long lashes at Kai, her face suddenly heating up. She held her journal against her chest, preventing Kai from seeing. "Just... expressing some thoughts and writing some entries about the little adventures I'd encounter since I returned from London."

 _Lies._

Kai nodded and hummed. "Can I have a look?"

Ashley swallowed. This was debatable.

Should she or no?

Well, Kai was looking so pure and innocent to her and he looked like he was starting to regret asking but Ashley quickly nodded. She was a little hesitant at first. She carefully closed her journal and gently gave it to Kai.

Ashley tried to cover her blush since she _did_ just wrote about Kai while she watched his tournament while she stayed back at London.

Well technically, she only had nine entries written and actually, she only had like 2 or 3 entries that involved Kai.

 _Lies._

Kai opened Ashley's journal and looked through the pages. Kai read the first entry and nodded while he was drawn with Ashley's handwriting.

Ashley stared at Kai nervously. She bit her lower lip and tried to remain calm.

That was... Until Kai flipped over the page were Ashley's little _'chart'_ was.

Ashley began to panic. She made a small noise and Kai looked at Ashley.

Ashley swallowed and gave him a sweet innocent smile.

Kai gave Ashley a small smile and returned to look through Ashley's journal.

Ashley eyed away grit her teeth. _If he sees his face lined with— Kyaahh!_

But he didn't.

Kai continued to flip until he came across the one which was... very unique.

Many shape cut outs of beautiful wedding gowns and promise rings glued onto two pages.

Kai hummed in silent, his eyes tracing on a beautiful gown that had small wings in the back, the bottom shaped like a mermaid's tail. He look so intrigued by it.

But the one he was so memorized by... was the dress that was almost as similar as the mermaid style, but had lace covering the back and front, but still left sleeveless nevertheless. As well for the veil... that was attached with small set of white pearls, the veil flowing so elegantly beautiful.

After about a minute or so, Kai closed Ashley's journal and handed right over to her. "It's pretty good. You have beautiful handwriting and a great choice of words."

Ashley looked down at her journal, clutched onto the top edge with her perfectly manicured nails showing. "T—thank you. I—I appreciate your compliment, Kai."

Ashley hummed, setting her journal aside. "You know... e—ever since I came, I—I've been feeling... less insecure."

Kai looked at Ashley, giving her his full attention.

Ashley exhaled through her nose as she looked up at the sky.

Clouds forming shapes and the birds soaring.

Ashley intertwined her hands together on her lap. "Still, I—I don't have the skills to battle just as well as you guys. But yesterday... Rei's win kind of of gave me a little hope. That I—I too can make a victory that's worth it."

Kai still looked at Ashley, letting her proceed.

"But I'm glad I—I have family and even glad I made friends that can always support me." Ashley said while slowly drifting off with her words.

Kai tilted his head to look at Ashley and nodded. "Hm. Yeah. We always got your back, Ashley."

Ashley smiled and looked down at her lap. She was starting to feel a little nervous at the fact that Kai was so close that it was giving Ashley butterflies.

After a moment of silence, Ashley broke the silence. "Kai?"

"Hm?"

Ashley eyed at Kai with an innocent look, tilting her head. "What was it like? To win?"

Kai looked at Ashley for a moment. He got the idea on what Ashley was implying and mentally smiled. He put some thought to it.

Kai turned to look up at the sky, trying to sort out his words. "Honestly... It was one amazing experience. Winning and losing after battles and more battles. You worked so hard to get there and finally, all that hard work paid off. The struggles, the achievements, but hey, It was the greatest rush ever." he said, slowly trying to describe in detail for Ashley to understand.

She didn't.

Ashley was never the one to enter in a big tournament. She wasn't really a big fan of being the center of attention and being in front of a huge audience. She never really entered a tournament since she was little.

Then again, she never won any of them.

 _Lies._

Ashley had her head turned to Kai yet her eyes were staring at a flower not too far from her. She can't really say she understood Kai.

Ashley smiled at Kai then looked up towards the now clear blue sky. Her eye lids lowering, wondering when will it ever rain again. "Ah. I bet it was... truly wonderful. I—I'm glad you've got to experience something as truly as spectacular as that."

Ashley looked down at her lap, whispering. "Must be nice to achieve such happiness." she said while her smile was slowly fading.

Lowering her head, she tried, she really did... but every time she wishes to remember... she can't...

That's when Ashley realized what she just said. She gasped while covering her lip and blushed at her error.

Ashley had hope Kai didn't picked it up.

Though, Kai seemed to be oblivious.

Ashley only meant to say all that in her head. She didn't really mean to say all that out loud.

Kai however only remained silent at Ashley.

After what seemed to be the coast and clear, Ashley was caught of guard by Kai's words. "I'm sure you'll get to experience that feeling. I'm sure you'll find that happiness like the way I did."

Ashley widen her eyes as her icey-blue irises glistened. She was dumbfounded.

Kai really didn't meant that, did he?

How could Ashley win?

Timid and fragile?

Being able to win all the way to the top?

Ashley swallowed. "Y—you don't really mean that do you...?" she asked with doubt in her tone.

Ashley suddenly felt warmth on her hand. She looked down at her lap and saw Kai's hand lying on top of her's.

Ashley looked back at Kai, a blush crawling onto her cheeks.

Kai looked at Ashley, with hope and encouragement in his eyes as they too, glistened. _"I do."_ was all he said.

Ashley's pulse began to race and her heart began to pound like it wanted to jump out of her chest and onto Kai's chest.

Ashley couldn't say anything. Her throat felt extremely dry all of a sudden.

Ashley gave Kai a smile as he smiled in return.

As the two continued to stare at each other, Kai looked at Ashley.

Ashley caught a glimpse of something in his eyes.

Kai was debating in his mind. His thoughts were running. He squeezed Ashley's hand even more and slowly started to lean in.

Ashley was oblivious and only stared at Kai. An innocent look on her.

Slowly, leaning even closer to Ashley, Kai almost reached her face with his own, lips almost contacting.

That was until...

"There you are!" Takao suddenly jumped in between the two.

Kai quickly leaned back, releasing Ashley's hand.

Ashley only blinked as Kai swallowed and remained his usual posture.

"Come on guys. Time for some more workout!" Kenny suddenly jumped in and held up a paper with a new schedule workout.

Takao widen his eyes. "What?! You said today was our break." he whined.

The two argued while heading back inside the dojo.

Ashley stared back at the two. Her eyes slowly shifting to Kai and blinked.

Kai only crossed his arms, eyes closed.

Ashley didn't understood what just happened. But she smiled nonetheless.

Little did the Bladebreakers know... that an unexpected turn would take a turn for the worse.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

Takao and a small boy with red-hair launched their blades, commencing a battle.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

For a while, the battle was still going, until Takao's opponent's scar stared to glow along with the bit chip of his bey glowing a golden hue.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

The BBA gasped, wondering what power was transmitting from Takao's opponent's bey.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

At the time, five purple mists swirled around inside a cave, as an expedition was taking place.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Carvings of the Five Sacred Beasts had their eyes glowing, the cave rumbling.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Five students, all children, were surrounded by the purple mists and screamed, until they took an even darker appearance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 ** _Entry Nine._**

 ** _Our accomplishments so far._**

 _Oh! It's been a thrilling week._

 _You know, Hilary, she's my new best friend who I can actually talk when it comes to only ladies talk._

 _At first, she couldn't be able to see bit beasts for some unidentified reason. She tried so hard but nothing. My brother decided to toy with her head, only for him to get punched in the face._

 _Poor Takao..._

 _Anyways! I ended up battling Kai for the first time! However, it was only for practice. I tried to draw out Wolverine once again but she still has her mask on. I found it weird still but put on a good practice for Kai at least._

 _I mean, I sure hope so._

 _Oh Kai. He's been really nice to me a whole lot and he even talks to me more than Takao has ever mentioned. Like, ever._

 _I'm not complaining. To be honest,_

 _Kai is so cute. He's like a really bad boy type. Well not really but he looks like one and I actually think him and me could match. I mean well, I'm the innocent yet doll like princess who owes a kingdom in the ocean and well Kai could be a bad boy who's also a Prince Eric? His name was Eric right? From the Little Mermaid? I have not seen the movie for a real long time._

 _Anyways, I shouldn't be talking about Kai like this in my journal. This is just creepy._

 _Well, just yesterday, Rei had finally won against his opponent from the Saint Shields. Joseph was his name. It was really spectacular and it was our first victory against the Saint Shields. Well, second but still! Looks like we got two victories yesterday; Rei's victory against Joseph, and Hilary finally being able to see a Sacred Beast which was a complete success._

 _I'm so proud of them._

 _Kind of makes me wish that I'll someday remember it all. But nevertheless, I'm happy where I am._

* * *

 **What an ending, huh! I left some future reference there and the whole wedding dresses and when Kai said, _"I do."_ ASDFGHJKL. also, so many mysteries revolving around Ashley whenever she thinks huh? ANYWAYYSS i hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review! think this chapter was all happy and cute huh? Well it'll only get darker from here on out... if you know what's coming next after this ep... - ** obeliskprima


	17. Chapter 17: Tragedy of The Cyber Blader

**hope you'll enjoy this one! and believe me, lots of drama coming your way! all will be explained till the end. enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Seventeen:** _ **Tragedy of The Cyber Blader**_

It had been few a days since Ashley and Kai had their moment.

Well, _were_ having a moment until Takao came into the picture and rudely interrupted their moment alone.

Despite Ashley being unaware what Kai was doing and his motives that day.

Kai had really been open up to Ashley about anything. He told her things he did while traveling around and challenging beybladers to become champion as a bladebreaker.

Some were shocking to Ashley.

Like the time when Kai went to rough on Takao and knocked him off his feet.

How Kai lost to a boy name Johnny even after talking down about His Majesty.

(That peaked Ashley's ears, as she held her head once Kai had mentioned Johnny and the rest of the Majestics but quickly shook it off)

Kai told her the time when he betrayed Takao and the rest of the bladebreakers back at Russia.

Kai really regretted doing that. Though, he said they actually considered him as a friend and one of them and Ashley smiled at Kai. She agreed with her brother and with the rest of the Bladebreakers. Kai was one of them.

Kai also added an exclusive story about himself to Ashley. It was really intriguing and Ashley was drawn even more to Kai.

Little did Ashley and Kai know, they would be encountering an almost familiar event that took place in Kai's past to happen again.

...

Currently, the Bladebreakers were at the park doing some training.

And Kai and Takao were next to battle.

Takao smirked while eyeing over at Kai. "Let's do it, Kai!" he challenged while readying his launcher.

"Come on!" Kai responded and did the same, having a smirk since he was excited to train with Takao. But... there was little more to it...

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go shoot!"

After a quick countdown, the battle had commence.

Both blades were spot on, clashing and thrusting.

However, Kai's beyblading skills have seem to improve.

Takao was struggling while Kai was satisfied with the progress his training paid off.

Kai even smiled.

"The way Kai's Dranzer moves has changed!" commented Hilary.

"His speed and attack have really sharpened up." Rei added.

Kenny adapted to Kai's beyblade and his progress onto his computer and smiled. "Just as planned!"

Everyone turned from the match and looked at Kenny. He explained that he had upgraded Dranzer; Dranzer Volcano.

"Compared to before, this new Dranzer has increased the balance of its speed and attack! It's called Dranzer Volcano!" Kenny explained as he showed a displayed of the new model in parts divided between; bit chip, attack ring, weight disk, spin gear, and the blade base.

Thus, introducing Dranzer Volcano.

"Dranzer Volcano?" said everyone in unison.

Ashley awed and was fascinated by the upgrade. She had to admit, she was very impressed by Kai's improvement. Can't say she's jealous of how far he's coming. "Wow Kenny. Y—you sure are a handful. The design is flawless."

Kenny smiled. "Thanks Ashley."

Max slightly huffed and pursed his lip, arms crossed. "That's not fair Kenny. Making a new bey just for Kai..."

Kenny got up and turned to Max. "Don't complain. Dranzer sustained quite a bit of damage in its last battle with Dunga! It couldn't unleash its full power like that, so I worked hard to upgrade it!" he reminded.

Takao overheard Kenny's small fit to Max and frowned. "Quiet!" he called out. "You know a battle is taking place right now."

So the battled continued and Kai was wiping the floor with Takao.

"Go Dragoon!"

"Dranzer!"

Rei sensed a presence as his ears picked up rustling. His golden hues flashed over to where the rustling came from and his pupils glistened.

A new blade came flying out of nowhere. "Look out!" Rei raised his voice.

"Takao!" Max shouted.

Takao scrunched his nose. "What the—"

The blade forward onto Takao's blade but then came for Kai.

Ashley gasped. "Kai!"

The two blades collided and Dranzer was sent back to Kai's palm and so did the unknown beyblade to the owner's blade.

Kai gripped onto his beyblade and grunted. He eyed over to where the rustling was heard. "Who's there?"

A boy who was wearing a school uniform with brown hair and brown eyes, popped out of the bushes.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the boy. Finally recognizing the boy's face. "It's you..."

"Good to see you again, Kai." The boy bowed his head and ran down the hill and towards Kai.

Ashley blinked as the boy ran down the steps. She tilted her head since the boy's description matched with one of Kai's tales of his past.

"I apologize, that was rude. After seeing Dranzer battle, I just couldn't help myself." The boy complimented with admiration in his eyes.

The boy then turned to the Bladebreakers and bowed his head. "My name is Yuya Minami. I'm Kai's classmate and he's been a great help to me in the dorms." he introduced himself.

Ashley smiled. She knew it was him then. She bowed her head at Yuya. "Pleasure to meet you, Yuya." Ashley was completely unaware of the atmosphere due to Kai's silence.

Yuya eyed at the Bladebreakers and took in each one of them their appearance. "I knew you'd be with your BBA teammates, Kai."

Kai remained silent. He averted his gaze between the Bladebreakers, then his eyes fell upon Ashley but then turned to stare out to the ocean.

Yuya smiled at Kai. Taking a notice of Kai's usual silence. "I've been dying to see you, but after I stole Dranzer and battled..." Wyatt slowly drifted off. "I figured you wouldn't forgive me."

Yuya recalled the memory of the time he battled Dunga with Kai's Dranzer.

...

 _Flashback..._

 _"Go Shoot!"_

 _Both Yuya and Dunga launched their beyblade's (well technically, one of them did) and they immediately hit against each other before they circled around the dish._

 _Without any warning, the man's blade had some force surrounding it which caught Kai's attention. "What?" he gasped under his breath._

 _Something shot up from the blade but nothing was shown._

 _That's when everything turned slow._

 _Yuya was sent back and flying above the building's fence. He screamed and Kai reached his hand out to him._

 _Yuya quickly grabbed for his hand and he was pulled up before he could fall._

 _Then... everything turned black for Wyatt._

...

Still no words coming from Kai, Yuya only turned to Kai and his voice turned to a pleading one. "From that day onward, you left us..."

Kai stood still, not batting an eyelash at Yuya. "Kai! I want to become strong, just like you. Which is why I started going to Blader development classes. And I've kept up with the training... But I'm missing something."

Swallowing, Yuya took a deep breath and asked the number one request he wished from Kai. "Will you train me?"

Kai only looked from the corner of his eye, but didn't answered, he allowed fro Yuya to continue.

"My dream is to battle against you, one on one. I can keep working hard because I have that dream! No..." Yuya shook his head. "It's the only thing that keeps me going! I know it's a selfish request. But please..."

That's when Kai had enough. "No."

Yuya was surprised and taken back by Kai's response to his request. "Huh?"

"Leave." Kai said, his voice low.

"But why?" gasped Yuya, looked hard at Kai. "I can take any training you throw at me. I will work as hard as I can to become an amazing Blader like you! Even if I can't... I want to get even a little bit closer! Please!" he pleaded and begged. "Kai!"

The two didn't said anything else but Yuya was begging Kai a little too much.

Kai didn't said nothing else. His silence was enough and Yuya knew it.

Yuya frowned then backed away from Kai. "I'm sorry. But I'm not giving up. Someday, I will battle you. And win!"

Kai tsk'ed and frowned. "You will never defeat me." he said, not so much in a harsh tone but still.

The two just stared at one another until Yuya bowed and said his goodbye to Kai.

The others tried to go over and ask Kai why he wouldn't train him but Kai just walked away from them and continued to stare at the ocean, deep in his thoughts.

Takao scowled and crossed his arms at Kai. "What's up with him? Yuya just wants Kai to notice him and train him. Kai and his damn attitude."

Hilary had to agree with Takao for once. Which was odd since it was _very_ rare for Hilary to agree with him. "That Yuya kid wants to get stronger, right? I thought Kai would understand..."

Ashley only stared at Kai's back and hummed. "He understands, which is why he's tough on him."

The Bladebreakers only stared at Ashley in confusion.

Ashley only pursed her lip, as in deep thought. She stared at Kai's back and tilted her head lazily. "Kai used to have a desire for strength more so than anyone else. I'm sure Kai saw his old self in him..."

Takao only glances at his sister for a brief moment. "I guess you're right." With that everyone returned to continue with their training.

...

A little later that day, Ashley and Kai left the others to train on their own.

While Ashley was minding her own business, Kai was at a loss. He was really distracted by his thoughts.

Ashley was smiling as a butterfly flew past her. She awed at the beautiful insect as she lifted her hand and the butterfly came flying and landing to Ashley's held index finger. She tilted her head, admiring the creature.

Ashley turned her attention to see Kai and batted her lashes, setting her hand down as the butterfly flew away. "Something the matter?"

Kai thoughts were interrupted. He glanced over at Ashley who looked as innocent yet concerned as ever. He exhaled. "It's just Yuya."

"Ah." Ashley nodded hence she figured he was the case. "I see. Well I don't blame you." Ashley had both her hands behind her back and had them intertwined. "But must you be harsh on him? He's your friend."

Kai didn't said nothing and remained silent. He didn't give the cold shoulder to Ashley like he did to Yuya earlier. He just didn't know how to respond.

Ashley could understand why Kai did what he did and she smiled a little. "I know you lost trust in him. But—"

Ashley was cut off and Kai had stopped in his tracks. Ashley did the same and looked at Kai, batting her lashes at him and tilted her head innocently.

Kai signed and before he could stop himself, he blurted out the words. "Ashley, I get what you're trying to say but if I helped him then I might be putting _you_ at risk." Kai lowered his gaze.

"Hm?" Ashley blinked and Kai merely looked at Ashley and realized what he said.

Kai swallowed. "I— The team." He corrected himself.

Ashley had her lower lip pouted then nodded. "Ah." She was confused at first since Kai did admitted he would be putting Ashley at risk but why would he be worried about that? She didn't understood and probably never will since Kai had corrected his error.

Ashley gazed at him for a bit longer then smiled.

The two returned back at the dojo and continued to discuss about the upcoming battles the team might encountered.

...

Joseph had just returned from his mission on checking the scientists progression.

Joseph gave the Saint Shields the update on the scientists progress on their work and Ozuma frowned with arms crossed. "Those scientists completed the digital sacred beasts?"

Joseph nodded at Ozuma. Joseph still couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw earlier. "Yeah. They've been doing a loaded of weird experiments, so I went to satisfy my curiosity. There's no mistaking it. They're in a frenzy to find bladers who can wield their sacred beasts."

Dunga growled and Ozuma had a sharp look in his eyes. He knew the scientists would become an ever more greater threat than they thought.

Ozuma faced the Saint Shields with his casual sharp gaze. "Knowing them... once they find a Blader, they'll use them to attack Kinomiya's team. Which means we need to make a move."

Everyone agreed.

"Either way," Ozuma spoke, "we can't let those scientists take the five Holy Beasts."

Monica got up from her spot and she too, gave a sharp gaze. "Right. Before it's too late."

* * *

Yuya was at a local training facility working out, practicing out his launching technique.

Yuya was really determined to get stronger and show Kai that he has grown.

Maybe then will Kai finally recognized and acknowledge Yuya.

"Minami." Called one of the coaches at the facility.

The coach informed Yuya that someone wanted to see him.

Yuya was taken out to the hallways way and was greeted by none other than the mad scientist who works for Team Psykick.

The scientist told Yuya that he was chosen to be at the top and he'll be rewarded a powerful bit beast.

This caught Yuya by surprise and he was bewildered. "You're giving me a new bey?"

The scientist nodded with a facaded pleasant grin. "Indeed. We took a look at your ability data and you're a perfect fit for the new bey we developed. Well? Would you like to try it?"

Yuya was still shock by the turn of events and he had to agree. Who knows when an opportunity like this would come this easily? "I would be honored. With pleasure!"

...

Yuya then was taken to a laboratory. He was dressed in a Team Psykick uniform and was in gear.

The scientist placed a final touch on Yuya by putting him a strange eye spectacle on his left eye.

"This is the Beyblade you'll be using." One of the scientists introduced Yuya a red Beyblade with another beyblade as its opponent.

Yuya's spectacle right away scanned the two beyblades.

Soon, two beam of lights emerged from the beyblades and soon, A robotic like Wolf and a robotic like pheonix that really looked similar to Dranzer appeared.

Yuya gasped as he fell back and gaze at the two beasts before him.

"That's a Sacred Beast. A cyber bit beast to simply put it." The Doctor spoke.

Yuya was at awe. Taking in the incredible and wonders of technology and how fast its processing. "Cyber Bit beast?"

The two cyber beasts battled with one another; pushing and clashing.

"Until now, no one has managed to reproduce the power of a bit beast. With the right Blader using it, it will be infinite." the Doctor explained. "We've been tracking the bladebreakers and their bit beasts and _they're_ no match for the digital versions we've created in our lab." The Doctor spelled out and even smirked at his own words.

The two digital creatures returned to their blades.

The Doctor went to retrieve the Beyblade and handed right over to Yuya. He only stared at the beyblade and slowly yet cautiously accepted it.

"And I'd like for you to battle against one of the five members of the BBA team. Against _Hiwatari Kai._ "

Yuya's pupils shrunk. His opponent was Kai?

Everything was happening all too fast.

Yuya will actually get to finally battle against Kai?

Maybe this was his opportunity after all.

This time, Yuya will prove to Kai that he has what it takes to be at the same level as Kai is.

Maybe even at the top.

Yuya looked up at the Doctor as the Doctor raised a brow and smirked. "So, you up for the challenge?"

Yuya remained silence. One peek of his new beyblade and he grasped it. His eyes then burned with determination. One look at the Doctor and finally accepted the challenge.

No going back now.

...

Ashley, Hilary, Kenny and Takao had just arrived to the dojo after a long day from school.

Takao exhaled with exhausting but was glad to be out for the day. "We're home." he announced.

Everyone entered the household of the twins but little did they knew that they would be having an unexpected visitor, an unwanted guest.

Ozuma sat right on top of the rooftop and exhaled.

Seeing that Takao and the others finally returning home from school, He got up. A sharp gaze in his eyes. "Welcome home, Kinomiya."

Takao and the others stopped dead in their tracks and turned to the source of the voice.

Takao's eyes widen as he spotted Ozuma on his rooftop with the same sharp gaze he always had on. He glared with a frown. "Ozuma! You wanna battle again?" he challenged.

"Don't get hasty!"

Takao was confused as well as Ashley and the other two.

Ozuma jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet. He walked straight towards Takao and the others with a serious gaze on him. He explained that Team Psykick found a new recruit and they'll be coming after Takao and the rest of the Bladebreakers shortly.

What really caught Takao and the others off guard was Ozuma following warning. "But don't fight them. Their goal is to take your sacred beasts away using their digital ones." he warned.

Kai, Max and Rei later appeared and joined with Takao and the others.

They all have overheard what Ozuma had to say.

"You mean the cyber bit beasts? The copied ones right? But the one that went berserk, and..." Kenny brought up.

"The digital sacred beasts aren't as incomplete as that one was."

It still didn't really made sense to Ashley. And something wasn't adding up. And she would know since nothing was coming out right with a T-94 calculator.

Ashley stepped in with her head tilted at Ozuma and blinked. "Ozuma, why are you suddenly helping us? Aren't we enemies?"

Ozuma was taken back and didn't really thought Ashley would speak so suddenly or even counter him with such question. He only stared at Ashley for a moment. Staring into her eyes as his gaze soften for the moment.

Who would've thought that he'd become soft whenever it came to Takao's sister.

Ashley and Ozuma continued to stare until Ozuma cleared his head and broke the eye contact first. "If that's what you think then fine. I'm just warning you guys, don't let your guard down. Underestimate them and you'll be for a world of hurt." With that, Ozuma left, leaving the Bladebreakers to their thoughts.

...

After the surprised encounter of Ozuma and his warning about Team Psykick's new scheme, the Bladebreakers went to the park to practice some more on Beyblading and trying out new techniques.

Kai launched his beyblade. His beyblade was gliding and took a zip-zap path around the soda cans he set up. His beyblade encircled around the cans and Kai was really pushing himself into practicing a lot.

Takao eyed Kai as Kai was busy on improving his beyblade's speed and defense.

So far, Takao was impressed by Kai's motivation. "Kai's really into it..."

Kenny nodded while he stared at Kai's date on his laptop. "He'll hurt himself if he keeps training without stopping to eat."

Ashley had to agree and got up from the bench she was seating. "Kai, Maybe you should take a res— Uhm?" cutting her own sentence off, Ashley stared and blinked. She felt a presence nearing and so did Kai.

The two looked up at the set of stairs and glanced at the top.

Standing on top was Yuya Minami. In a Psykick uniform. Which completely caught the Bladebreakers off guard.

Why was he wearing that?

Takao pondered and tried to figure out what was going on.

Since everyone else were trying to figure that as well.

Kenny believed that Yuya was the one Ozuma had warned them about and Takao scrunched his nose and frowned. "But why would Yuya join up with Team Psykick?"

Takao didn't understood at first so he only waved up it with a shrug and stepped in. He really couldn't care anymore. "I'll battle him." he was about to challenge Yuya but Ashley held up her arm mid air, preventing Takao from going any further.

Takao stumbled back and stared at Ashley wide eyed in confusion.

Ashley didn't say anything as she only stared at Kai and Yuya.

"Stay out of this." Kai spoke up and looked over at Takao from his shoulder then turned his gaze back at Yuya.

"Kai, I came to beat you." Yuya challenged.

"I refuse to fight you." Kai said uninterested.

"I'll make you." provoked Yuya. "Against the digital bird; Cyber Dranzer."

"Digital bird?" Confusion was written upon Takao's visage and blinked as he overheard Yuya's demand.

"You fool..." Kai muttered.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of me?" Yuya chuckled and smirked.

"Hold it right there!"

Dunga appeared at the scene (well more like he was eavesdropping) and jumped down from a tree. He frowned at Yuya with a glare. "I won't let you!"

Yuya stared at Dunga, slightly caught off guard. "I remember you!"

Recalling that Dunga was the same guy who attacked Kai back in their school days and was the same one who left the letter back at the bridge.

"Looking good kiddo! But Kai Hiwatari fights me!" Dunga provoked, glaring at Yuya. "Step the hell back!"

Yuya narrowed his eyes bluntly, not being fazed by Dunga's presence. In fact, he only laughed. "Sounds like you want to become food for my Digital Bird."

Now it was Dunga's turn to laugh. "I'm gonna chew you out and spit you out!"

"Just a moment, Kai. We'll battle after I take care of him." Yuya promised to Kai, who only stayed silent.

Ashley walked over to Kai and she gazed at him with worry. "Kai, don't you think we should stop this?" She asked, worried in her tone.

Kai shook his head. "No. If Yuya thinks he can play in the big leagues then he needs to learn for himself."

"Three."

"Two.

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

The battle had commence and both beyblades thrusted each other almost immediately.

"What's the matter? Those are some simple attacks." Yuya remarked at Dunga with a smirk.

"What'd you say? Go, Vortex Ape!"

Yuya's beyblade was almost easily dodging Dunga's blade.

"Keep your head cool, Dunga!" Ozuma said sharply as the rest of the Saint Shields appeared at the scene.

"Yeah! Play it cool!" Joseph mentioned.

"Don't let that boy get you out of your cage." Monica added.

Mariam snorted then sigh at her friend's attempts to support Dunga. "What's the use guys? You know he never a listens."

Yuya's beyblade slashed around Dunga's beyblade and Yuya was starting to feel bored to death. "Time to go."

Yuya's beyblade slammed onto Dunga's beyblade and he was getting ticked off. "Damn!"

Ashley was starting to feel weird. Something was off.

 _'A heart with distorted desires...'_

She could sense an odd aura coming from Yuya and she didn't liked it. Not one bit. "Kai you really need to put a stop to this." she pleaded with worried.

Kai exhaled and narrowed his eyes at the battle. He knew Ashley was right and that he should finally step in and stop the battle.

If he didn't then there could be some severe consequences and Kai didn't wanted to even know them.

Kai wanted to step in but was at a loss since he could only stare at Yuya from afar. _'What happened to you?'_

"Well?" Yuya glanced up from his bey to Dunga. "You beat me good before but this is all you got? What a let down."

"Digital Bird, blow him away!" Yuya called out and a beam of light appeared from his beyblade, causing the Cyber copy of Kai's bit beast to emerge.

Everyone looked so fazed by the miracle of the creation and even Kai was surprised a little.

Kai gazed at the white flaring Phoenix. His pupils glistened from the hot rays radiating from it.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind formed and everything surrounding the beast were being blown away in sight.

The creature was getting too powerful.

Not even Dunga was able to handle the match hence to it's power.

Yuya felt a sharp pain go right through to him. He panted and fell to his knees, clutching onto his arm. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold in the pain stabbing in his arm. "Darn. Kai would be able to... stop something like this..."

Yuya paled and stood up. Something inside him was beginning to shatter and his train of sense was fleeing. He stared at the glorious beast before him and his pupils only shrunk. "Digital Bird!"

Yuya panted a little and tried to control his wave of sudden emotions.

Kai stared with a frown.

Yuya slowly lifted his head, still clutching to his arm and averted his gaze over to Kai. The two locked eyes.

Times suddenly frozen.

Yuya's gaze seemed to look pity. Eyes full with betrayal. He only wanted to show Kai that he could do it. That he's got what it takes to become the best just like him.

Why wouldn't Kai see that?

But Yuya was wrong.

Kai had a reason for what he did. He knew that teaching Yuya wouldn't resolve anything. Kai simply was aware that Yuya had potential to become the best without Kai's aid. He believed in Yuya.

So, why was Yuya doing all this?

Yuya knew Team Psykick were only using him.

There wasn't in need to go this far to prove Kai anything.

Feeling a powerful force, Ashley's persona spoke inside her.

 _'A grave danger ahead, egocentric will leave to regret.'_

Ashley felt the wind getting stronger and stronger. She yelped. "Kai. Please? He won't be able to hang on much longer! Please Kai!"

Kai had enough, she was right. "Stop this!" He cried out and right when Kai was about to put a stop to the destructive battle, the wind current only grew stronger and stronger.

Ashley's hair was pulled back from the wind as she tried to grip onto the ground with her heels. The wind was pushing her back and because of her weight, Ashley was being slowly lifted and she screamed. She was being pushed back but before Kai could even let that happen, Kai quickly grabbed Ashley's arm and held her close to his chest, causing his back to hit against the rail.

Kai grunted while gritting his teeth.

Letting the pain subside, Kai looked down at Ashley and held her even closer to him. Arms protectively around her.

Yuya gasped as he saw Ashley and Kai being blown away by the wind storm his beyblade was causing. "Kai—" he gasped and felt pain struck him from head to toe.

Yuya clutched onto his head as pain rushed though to him. He fell to his knees and was trying so hard to endure the pain.

Ashley and Kai both got up, gazing at Yuya and suddenly, he stood up.

Yuya panted. He slowly opened his eyes and had this crazy look. His pupils had shrunk even more. He started to laugh like a lunatic and commanded the digital Sacred Beast to continue attacking.

"Run wild! Bite right into him! Digital Bird!"

Ashley only tilted her head. She was frightened sure, but she was mostly concerned for Yuya.

Kai slowly let Ashley go and could only stare at Yuya whom had this insane look on his visage that sent shivers down Kai's spine.

That's when it hit Kai.

The Cyber bit beast causes the user to lose their sanity?

Finally, Yuya sent the final attack and Vortex Ape and Dunga both went flying backwards.

Yuya laughed and laughed until his laugh came to a halt.

The storm finally calming down.

Yuya just stood silent, staring off into space.

As if everything that happened now was nothing.

Yuya stayed quiet. His shoulders started to shake. One could mistaken that Yuya was laughing but he was sobbing. "No... No... I—I don't want to fight anymore... I can't fight..." he then fell to his knees and clutched onto his head from the pounding pain.

"Are you okay?!" Takao asked.

Everyone went to where Yuya was and Kai picked him up. He held Yuya in his arms and Kai was starting to panic. "Yuya? Yuya!"

When Yuya finally let go of his head, he was shivering, crying and laughing in this nervous and panic kind of manner. "Kai, I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" He said in a weak voice. He looked so pale. _"Kai..."_

Yuya was having trouble breathing. His vision became so blurry, Kai was fading in his vision. He smiled weakly and then...

Yuya had lost the color that held life in his irises.

Ashley batted her lashes at first. She eyed Yuya and her eyes went wide. She covered her mouth, awestruck by what she had witnessed.

Takao swallowed and tried to take in everything up until now that has happened. "How can a bit beast take away ones life energy?"

Kenny shook his head, closing his laptop and bowed his head down. "The power was simply too much for him. He lost control and let the digital Sacred Beast take control of him and his life energy."

Kai didn't say anything. Not a word but silence. He lay Yuya down.

Kai closed Yuya's eyes respectively. He swallowed and stood up.

Gritting his teeth with a rancor tone, Kai held up his blade, his hair hovering over his eyes. "I will... Never forgive them! I will punish them!" He vowed with a burning desire for hate in his eyes. Eyes filled with anger and regret.

It was a tragedy. Very tragic.

No one could believe what just happened.

They didn't want to.

Neither of them wanted to accept.

Especially Kai.

No one wanted to believe that Yuya Minami...

Had passed away.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A shadow blader raised his arm, chanting for the golden dragon to rise.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

A dark purple mist swirled all over the boat, knocking Takao and Hilary into the water, as the small, reed-headed boy gawked, and glared at the shadow blader.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

A golden replica of Dragoon had emerged from the red-headed boy's purple bey, roaring. Then, other four shadow bladers landed at the boat, one speaking to the leader.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

The leader smirked, speaking as the red-headed boy was yelling, until the leader had knocked him into unconscious with his power.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

A shadow blader used his power to lift the boat into the air, and flew off.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Hilary gasped, as Takao shouted, watching the boat fly off from water and frowned.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 ** _Entry Ten._**

 ** _Despair of a Cyber Blader._**

 _I can't believe I'm writing this now. But, I can't hold it in. Something terrible has happened and it's too hard to forgive and forget. Losing someone is always painful. I know. Of course, I never really cope with that sort of pain since never have I lost a loved one aside my mother. Yet I never really got to know her until she passed away when my brother and I were very young._

 _But, pain can be interpreted in different perspective._

 _1) Getting hit physically._

 _2) words_

 _3) emtional pain_

 _4) losing a loved one_

 _5) seeing the person you love or admire, in pain._

 _Kai has been able to cope with the pain but I know deep down, he is suffering of losing Yuya._

 _I watch him becoming distant from us since he wished to resolve his own emotions on his own and I respect that. He needs time to find himself and overcome what has happened. But it's hard to see him like this._

 _Believe me, it truly hurts me that he's upset._

 _It was a tragedy of Yuya. A cyber blader._

 _May Yuya Minami, rest in peace._

* * *

 **there you have it! And yes, Yuya Minami _is_ Wyatt Smithwright in the dub version but kept with the original since I'm writing based the jp ver. Anyways, I'm sure you have questions.**

 **Let me explain:**

 **1) Digital Bird is obviously named after Dranzer which resembles to bird but will often be called Cyber Dranzer for future references, same goes for the rest.**

 **2) for the voices and the _italics_ , those moments are when Ashley hears a voice of a woman inside her head. No she isn't crazy but in fact sane, I can't expose too much which in fact will ALL be answered during a certain arc for the sequel. or ahead of this ff. I forgot. **

**3) YES! It's confirmed that in the anime, Yuya (Wyatt) does in fact die. **

**4) though some will speculate that his whereabouts aren't mentioned, his death has been confirmed although in the dub it states by Kai and I quote, "And Wyatt wasn't the same since" it refers to him going insane but that isn't the case.**

 **5) the cause of Yuya's death is by the digital Sacred Beast strength in the midst of battle, which deliver a horrible shock to the user (in which case, yuya) and was simply too much for him.**

 **6) I will point out, during the g revolution special ending, you may recall (if those who watch jp ver) every character that had a role in the anime took part, throughout all season. however, one person didn't show. and who was that? Yuya Minami.**

 **So there you have ladies and gentlemen, Yuya does _dies_ in the anime. Yes, despite this show being only about sports and having fun it has a darker side to it. anyways, I hope you understand and hope that answered those who wondered about Yuya (wyatt) for all those years. please leave reviews! and I'll get even more motivated to continue! bye! - ** obeliskprima


	18. Chapter 18: Prelude To Fate

**enjoy! btw persona 5 is such a good game that it inspired me even moreeee.**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 _Drip Drip Drop._

Rain.

It was raining.

Finally raining.

After such a while since it has longed rain, the rain came down.

Pouring from the heavens.

Tears for those that felt pain.

Streaming like a river.

Pain that was caused by ones you love and hold dear to. Even from a close friend.

Pain isn't an easy thing to dealt with.

Physical pain. Mental pain. Both same but different.

One with an aching heart.

Everything just hurts.

And no one wouldn't know how to cure the pain.

Only for the one who caused you pain had never happened.

You wished you can go back time and fix where things went wrong.

But, time is God's test.

A test in which everyone fails.

It's been a few days since the horrible incident.

The tragedy of losing a close one.

The Bladebreakers attended the funeral of Minami Yuuya. Wearing all black. A respect towards the dead.

The priest was saying some final prayers as Yuya's family weep and cried.

Yuya's own Mother was pale and she silently cried while her husband held her close and rubbed her arm for comfort.

Though, he too, had troubled holding it in and was silently crying and sniffling.

 _"Ours is just a simple prayer,_

 _God bless and keep you in His care. Amen."_

The men lowered Yuya's casket onto the empty hole.

Everyone threw white roses as the casket lowered.

Everyone said their final goodbye until the first patch of dirt was thrown into the hole.

The others had left as Ashley and Kai were the only ones left.

Ashley only stared at Kai's back silently with her umbrella shielding her from the rain.

Kai stood in front of Yuya's grave, mourning silently. His eyes were covered by his hair. He had his hands in his pockets. The rain prevented anyone from being able to tell that he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tears of a river.

Kai only felt regret. So much regret.

With pure silence, Ashley walked behind Kai, holding up her umbrella.

Kai knew who was behind him. He swallowed and exhaled, eyes looking dead and drenched with dry tears. "I could've helped him..." Kai spoke up which caught Ashley's ears.

Ashley's silence was her respond for Kai to continue and that she was listening. "If I did, then this never would've happened...

Kai started to have trouble saying the words. More tears threatening to fall. "I should've been a better friend. I— I'm still the same as I was before. It's all my fault. I haven't changed at all."

Ashley only stayed quiet. She watched Kai's shoulders, she could tell he was crying and that honestly torn her heart. She averted her eyes down, droplets hitting against the surface of her umbrella.

Kai tried his best not to cry but for his friend, just this once, he'll shed tears. "I— I..." Kai sniffed and tried to swallow his tears. He didn't wanted to seem like a mess.

Ashley didn't say a word. She didn't mind for Kai to be crying. That's just how it is.

People cry.

Humans cry.

And Kai was human too.

Ashley walked closer to Kai. She placed her hand gently on Kai's shoulder. Kai felt Ashley's gentle touch on his shoulder.

Kai only stiffened. He sniffed and that's when Kai couldn't hold in as much. Kai turned around and Ashley blinked. She stared into Kai's orbs. His eyes, she could read them. His eyes were filled with sadness, anger, and regret. His eyes were glistening from the many tears he was shedding and Ashley parted her lips into a small gasp.

Kai leaned in close to Ashley and grabbed onto her fur shawl and bummed his head down, finally letting it out. His tears were streaming down and Ashley widen her eyes at Kai's sudden action. He gasped out and was heaving.

Ashley's eyes only glistened as she dropped her umbrella.

Ashley ran her fingers along Kai's hair gently, and Kai only leaned in more into Ashley's soft gesture.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up, Kai. His death wasn't your fault." Ashley words soothe through Kai. "It's their fault. Not yours." She whispered. "Don't hold it in. I'm here for you."

Kai gasped out in tears and sniffed. "Thank you, Ashley..." He whispered and leaned his head back.

Smiling at the lad, eyes focusing upon the male before her, her delicate palm cupping Kai's cheek, the boy only managed to close his eyes. Letting the tears dry. He opened his eyes and gazed right at Ashley. He tried to smile at her.

Ashley let go of Kai and he turned around to face Yuya's gravestone.

Kai was silent. He had his eyes lowered. "Yuya, I vow to you, I'll get my revenge on them for what they did to you."

Eyes filled with fire, a vow was signed.

 _"For this tragedy they cause."_

* * *

 **Episode Eighteen:** _ **Prelude To Fate**_

"I lost... I totally lost!" Dunga shouted with a rancorous tone while punching onto the hard ground. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! God dammit!"

The Saint Shields stayed quiet, watching Dunga yelling. "I'm holding you guys back. I should just quit the team!"

Monica was chewing on a green apple while Dunga was beating himself up. "Cheer up Dunga. Here,"

Dunga turned to Monica as she held up an apple with a grin. "You must be hungry right? These are pretty good, you know."

"Monica..." Dunga whispered by the feminine blond's gentle gesture.

Monica only smiled as her emerald orbs only glistened with a sweet smile. "Just win next time. So cheer up already."

"Monica..." Dunga felt so touched, yet was even more confused at Monica. His heart felt at ease and suddenly, he started tear up and sniffed. "Monica. Monica. Monica!" Dunga got up and ran up to the feminine blonde and cried on her lap.

Monica sweatdropped but grinned nonetheless. She gently patted Dunga's head. "You don't have to cry, it's okay."

Monica was smiling until a glare over casted her image. "Those men. We ought to put them out of business or else, we'll all be history."

Ozuma nodded. "You're right, I didn't expect the digital Sacred Beasts to be so powerful."

"It might be a do or die time, then." Joseph cut in and Mariam nodded. "Guess we got no choice." She sighed and shrugged.

After that, everyone only remained in pure silence.

Tension growing.

Figuring out whether it's time to finally take action or not.

To finally do for what's best.

...

The blue sea is a magnificent one.

Full of mysteries and wonders.

So deep and quiet.

Like nothing in the world would ever dare cause a rancor.

All by silence.

The air filled with a nice breeze.

However, it felt different to Kai.

It was that same shore where it all happened.

The tragedy of a cyber blader,

 _Minami Yuuya._

Death was something that no one could possibly get over.

It's something you must deal with for the rest of your live.

It's something you wished to forget.

Something you wished to erase and start over.

Start over from where it all went wrong.

And today, Kai couldn't do any of that.

The fatal scene of the tragedy kept replaying deep in Kai's thoughts.

It was completely dark.

No one saw it coming and Kai didn't either.

Then again, no one expects death to arrive so soon.

No one knows when death will come for the next.

All Kai, he only thought that God took Yuya all so soon.

It wasn't fair.

The events kept going and ongoing.

Yuya struggling to keep control of that creature. Feeding off his life energy. So pale, losing his sanity and eventually...

Died in Kai's arms.

Kai sighed shakily and stared into the ocean, his beyblade clutched in his palm. "If I was a little more careful... Yuya, I will get revenge for you."

...

A few days went by since the funeral of Yuya's happened.

Kai still couldn't get over his old friend's death.

Again, Kai's mind was wondering to negativity.

Should he even called himself a friend? After what he did?

Kai shook his head and remained cool. His eyes burned and was even more determined than usual. And of course, so did everyone else.

Kai needed some time alone to himself to recollect some thoughts and strategize a few things. One of his main priority is to sort himself out.

So, since Kai was doing just that, the BBA team started doing new tactics such as testing out their speed and doing some dodging skills to avoid incoming attacks.

Takao sighed as he launched his beyblade. He was already starting to feel down. His spirit isn't as high as it would normally be.

Takao was a little out of the blue. He wasn't really feeling himself and he was getting super tired of it.

Currently, Kenny had made Takao practice dodging blue-like-sheets and going around them in a zigzag like pattern.

Kenny however, wasn't pleased with the way Takao was controlling his blade, therefore, yelling at him. "The air drag is unbalanced! Concentrate a little more, please!"

Takao sighed aggressively and gritted his teeth. He was already having a tough day and he really didn't need any of Kenny's bull— "Crap!"

"Don't let up!" Kenny said.

About a second later, Takao's beyblade collided against the tree, losing his spin and finally falling to the ground.

Without warning, Rei had slammed his hand against the tree trunk, causing Ashley to jolt in surprise.

Rei had a frown and glared at Takao. Even having a small fit of his own. "What the hell are you doing?! You weren't even trying!" he shook his head and was even getting tired of this mess himself.

"Takao, what happened? That last run was so much better!" Kenny was fed up and also yelled at Takao.

Takao slowly yet sharply look at Kenny and sighed, looking pale as ever. "How am I supposed to know?!" he said, feeling frustrated and degenerated.

"Be serious for once!"

Takao had this look that could really kill. He was almost like a volcano.

A volcano that could explode any second and believe me, you best not be anywhere near him when he erupts. "I am, aren't I?!" Takao finally raised his voice at Kenny.

Kenny continued to scold Takao. "You aren't! You need more concentration! Do you think you can beat the copied Sacred Beasts like that?"

"What?!" Takao gritted his teeth. He was not going to have it. Especially not today.

It's bad enough after everything that's happened and the incident that occurred.

"According to my calculations, Seiryu doesn't even come close to beating one!"

Takao didn't need all these insults and to be criticized like this. He growled vexedly and finally had it. "That's crossing the line!"

It's when then Hilary jumped in front of Kenny before things would get any more serious than it already was. "Just stop, you two!" she had placed herself in between and held her arms out to both Kenny and Tyson to prevent them from nearing each other. "You've all been on edge all morning! I know that copied Sacred Beasts from yesterday was something else... but so what? It's natural to panic a little, right?"

Takao looked blunt and looked done with Hilary's bull— "What's that supposed to mean, Hilary?" he paused and snorted at Hilary, "Are you saying we're scared of them?" he remarked rudely while eyeing at Hilary with very sharp eyes.

It's then Ashley stepped in before Hilary would actually respond and would actually dare call Takao out in front of everyone. "Now now, Takao. No need to get all rude. P—please try to calm down okay?" she stood in front of Takao and gave him a small smile, trying to tone down the tension. "Let's a—all shake hands and get along, eh, Kinomiya?"

Ashley gestured while slowly grabbing onto Takao's hand.

Takao averted his eyes to Ashley with a glare. He yanked his hand away from Ashley's grasp and scoffed. "Tch. Shut up, Ashley. What makes you think you can boss us around?" he jabbed his finger at Ashley then scowled, his brown-reddish eyes having a sharp look which only caused Ashley to shrink back and feeling a bit taken back by his attitude.

Ashley never really had Takao ever talked to her in that manner and it was a bit of a surprise to her. "I—I was only trying to help..." she mumbled.

Takao snorted at Ashley. "Well don't! As a matter of fact," he eyed at everyone else and gave each of his friends a dirty look, "It's only a copy, right? I would never lose to a copy! I'm just saying practicing like this is totally pointless! After all, I'm the best. I can defeat a copy," he pointed at everyone until he finally landed at Ashley, "With or without you!"

Ashley batted her lashes in shock. Who would've thought that's how Takao really felt about the whole situation.

Even after all that, Takao still looked down upon his own team?

How selfish was that?

Wouldn't anyone agree?

Ashley glared at Takao and puffed her cheeks. If no one is willing to call him out (well Hilary would) then Ashley might as well stand up to him. "You know Takao, everyone does eventually need to practice every once in a while."

Ashley gave Takao a sharp look and tried to sound tough and leaned herself close to him with arms crossed. "That involves _you_ too."

"Shut up! Since when did you became so tough?" Takao leaned close to Ashley as well with the same sharp gaze and had hands on his hip. "Last time _I_ check, You always hid behind everyone. Especially me. You could never stand up for yourself."

That hit a spot on Ashley's self esteem. Ashley didn't had no words to say. She slow led leaned herself back and couldn't understand where Takao's change of personality came from.

Ashley felt hurt by Takao's words so she hid herself behind Hilary while grabbing onto her arm. Ashley felt the urge to tear up since Takao's insult took a stabbing at her.

Hilary looked at Ashley and soon, glared at Takao. "Takao you—" Hilary paused while trying all possible forces of the earth to hold herself from bashing at Takao in front of everyone. "Takao, that was totally uncalled for! You really need to stop before things could get even more ugly than it already is!"

Even Rei had to agree. He was sick of Takao's attitude and had enough after the way he had spoken to his own sister, who Takao adore with all his human being. "Takao, that's too far!"

Takao honestly wanted to choke himself. "Honestly, I came out here to have a good time and I'm feeling so attacked right now." he murmured.

Question marks.

Takao shook his head and exhaled. "I'm sick and tired of you guys telling me what to do. If you guys think you can win then go ahead." he then showed a smug look, "I don't think you'll win, though. Not in a million years."

"Now you've done it!" Max glared, a look no one thought Max could ever show.

Hilary could always do Takao a _huge_ favor and actually choke him right then and there but this was getting out of line. "Stop this! Why do you guys have to get like this over some dumb copied Sacred Seasts? Isn't this the most important time? Isn't this when the BBA team should act as one? You can't win if you fight among yourselves!"

Takao snorted, which earned an earful gasp from everyone. "What good is a team? The team is only as strong as the weakest link. We won't win any battles acting like a pity party."

"Takao, are you serious?!" Rei glared.

Takao only turned, showing a frown on his lips, back turned to everyone.

"Fine. Do what you want. Don't come crying to me!" Kenny had enough too and didn't wanted to deal with Takao's breakdown any further and with that, he ran away.

"Kenny—!" Hilary widen her eyes as she tried to call out Kenny as he left the area. "Takao!"

"If he wants to leave, he can leave!" Takao angrily yelled, cheeks flustered. "I'll fight my own way! Heh, nothing good will come from being on a team with these guys."

Max tsk'ed, frowning. "I can't take it anymore. I'm over this." he shook his head, not looking like he cared anymore and left.

Rei turned to leave, but without saying, "I guess this is the end of the BBA team."

And with that, everyone left, only Ashley and Hilary were left alone.

Standing.

Knowing that the BBA team were history.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuut,

Ashley eyed at Hilary.

Hilary slumped her shoulder as she watched each of the BBA team members part their ways. She just couldn't figure out what was everyone's deal.

Why the sudden change?

Was it because of what happened to Yuya?

Did his death caused a dramatic change to everyone?

Hilary just couldn't simply put her finger on it. Nor was she sure if she should.

Hilary let out a hopeless sigh as she had her hands on her hips. "Now what?" She awaited for Ashley to respond or say anything at least but no sound was heard.

Hilary turned to Ashley and widen her eyes in surprised.

Ashley was giving some odd look to Hilary. It looked teasing. Like, she had something in mind.

Hilary blinked. "What?"

Ashley smiled cheekily and almost had this flirtatious look. Which was really weird. "You know, it doesn't have to end this way." She started since Hilary was still giving Ashley a clueless look.

Ashley only grinned. "Don't worry. It won't go down like this." Ashley motioned her index finger to Hilary as to gesture her to follow her. "Come with me."

Hilary didn't understood what was Ashley's motives and change of aura, but she figured that Ashley had something in mind.

So of course, seeming that there was no other alternative, Hilary could only rely on Ashley and what her scheme was.

And boy, was Hilary surprised. Because it was a fantastic idea.

* * *

"A barbecue?"

The BBA team (excluding Kai) gathered around in front of the dojo and eyed at Ashley and Hilary with questionable looks.

"Mhm." Ashley nodded. "It's a beautiful weather! So why don't we fire up the old grill," she pointed back at the ironing grill her grandfather, Ryuunosuke, had kept behind the basement. "And have some fun for once!"

Rei nodded at Ashley and was this close to agreeing but then he forgot that he'd be force to see Takao's face. "I'd love to come but I've got beyblade practice to do. Even though someone like me would be wasting _his_ time."

Takao squinted his eyes into a glare at Rei, thinking that he probably didn't understood the message behind Rei's remark. "Look if you got something to say you son—"

"Silly boys." Ashley cut Takao off with a giggle and smiling at her brother and Rei. "You can't just practice all day. Sometimes, you need a change of pace. I think we could go one day without practicing. So, let's go have some fun."

Rei couldn't just say no and ignore Ashley, he didn't had the heart to. In fact, just one look of her innocent, warm smile, made his heart melt.

Max and Kenny felt the same and so, the three boys obliged to Ashley's wishes.

"We don't have to go, right?" Takao said, stubborn as usual. "Cause I ain't going."

Hilary slid over to Takao, a very scary look on her as she yelled at the boy; "If she said we're going, we're going! So get your butt in gear!"

Takao shivered in fear, and ran to follow the others. "Okay!"

...

After that, everyone gathered a few necessary goods for the barbecue and such and took a small trip down to the riverfront that everyone was so well fond of.

Ryuunosuke fired up the grill and began to get the heat started to the coal.

"Kenny will handle the meat." Hilary said, giving the boy a package of fresh meat.

"Rei and Max will handle the veggies!" Ashley said, handing the boys the ingredients with a chirpy smile. "Please? And thank you!"

Meanwhile, Ashley and Hilary set up a table with plates, utensils, cups and drinks.

Ashley leaned back with hands on her hips and hummed. "Oh. I'll go make the drinks! Okay?"

Kenny, Max and Rei blinked and looked at Ashley with a befuddled look.

Max just scratched his cheek and shrugged, a small smile on him. "Guess we have to."

Kenny nodded. "Let's get started, then."

Rei was hesitant but gave in, sighing. _'Why did she have to be so cute...'_ he thought.

Ashley grinned at the three lads and clasped her hands together, pleased with the progress she's accomplished so far. "Yay! Let's have some fun then!"

Takao however, was still being stubborn and was by the river, not looking too pleased. He didn't wanted anything to do with any of this and therefore, he didn't bat an eye at anyone.

Hilary sighed and grumbled. Honestly she was this close to— "Takao, you better help too!"

Takao didn't budged and only huffed and pulled his arms closer to his chest as if he still were a kid. Actually, it's hard to tell if Takao even was a teenager and well— "Screw this cookout. I'm staying out of this stupid crap!"

"Gosh..." Hilary frowned.

Well there goes Takao and to ruining plans.

Just perfect.

...

To Ashley and Hilary's surprise, everyone was finally getting along (except Takao of course).

Smiling and chatting as if the argument never happened.

There were funny moments too.

For instance, Rei spilled ice on the ground and Kenny oblivious to the ice had slipped and fell on his bottom.

Everyone laughed at the scene and soon felt bad for laughing at Kenny but at least he was alright.

One thing that really surprised everyone was the fact that Max can eat.

Like literally, he could eat a whole freaking cow without needing to chew if possible.

Normally everyone would think that Takao was the one who can eat more but seeing Max now, Max can eat.

Blinking in awe, eventually everyone laughed at Max.

Hilary giggled as Max was shoving ribs inside his mouth while drinking up a whole bottle of soda.

Ashley eyed at Max from head to toe with her arms crossed, a challenging look in her eyes.

She neared the table filled with chow and that's when everyone saw a new side of Ashley.

Ashley was munching down at all the meat she could manage to grab and even grabbed chop sticks to try some of the noodles that they pre-cooked before and jugged down a whole bottle of soda too.

Ashely parted her lips in awe as she tried one of her grandfather's grilled octopuses and grinned. She absolutely loved seafood and had to try some of her grandfather's grilled salmon and wow, was she in heaven.

Hilary giggled at Ashley for her cute looks and smiled. She settled down and eyed back to where Takao still stood. Back facing them with arms crossed. "Just one more left." she whispered.

"Meats all done. I cooked the best parts!" Ryuunosuke announced while placing down a set of burgers and everyone smiled and grinned as they were about to eat.

Takao was at a low. He couldn't take it anymore. He growled and spun in flare. "I can't hold back anymore! You jerks!"

Takao's burst caught everyone's attention and were shook to see him having a look upon him.

All eyes locked at one another.

Takao looked even more frustrated than usual. He stomped over to the table were the food was set and frowned at everyone. That's when his face fell. "I'll never forgive you if you eat my plate!" he smiled while clasping his hands together.

Crickets.

Everyone fell anime-style as Takao saliva started to fall from his mouth.

Certainly no one saw that coming.

Takao began to chow down on all the food and tried to fit anything into his mouth.

No one even knew if Takao was chewing.

"I was going to eat that!" Kenny said.

Chewing on a piece of bacon, Takao patted Kenny's back and grinned. "Don't sweat the details!" he reassured Kenny.

Max blinked and gawked at Takao. "That was mine!"

"And now it's mine!" Takao grumbled down the food even faster.

"Seriously, where does all that food fit?" Hilary asked in awe.

Takao shrugged and motions his hand next to him. "Same place where Ashley stores in her food." He managed to speak with a mouth full.

Next to him, Ashley held her plate in one hand while the other had a fork. She was chewing on a piece of steak and licked he barbecue sauce from her lips and swallowed a few noddles into her mouth and ignored what Takao had said.

"It's nice to see things back to normal." Rei said while laughing.

Hilary nodded with a smile.

Looks like her and Ashley's idea worked after all.

Well, all credits go to Kinomiya Ashley.

And Hilary was sure happy about that.

The Bladebreakers all sat down on the grass to digest their food and just relax.

Ryuunosuke decided to cook some more fish and the smell of the grill was calling out to Ashley once more.

Out of all of everyone, Takao's belly was the biggest. He burped and rubbed his tummy with a happy smile.

To Ashley, he looked really adorable. She was glad things worked out in the end.

"Hey sis?"

"Hm?"

Takao sighed while looking at the sky, a look of guilt in his eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry for the things I said yesterday. I didn't mean any of those it's just... Well, I was just frustrated by what happened. You know. I hope you can forgive me.."

Ashley tilted her head and smiled. "It's okay, Takao. I forgive you." She said in a tone that was too soothing and charming.

Takao looked at Ashley and their eyes locked. The weight on his shoulders was lifted and no longer felt heavy. He was relieved that his sister forgave him. He sat up and smiled in return.

The two twins both merely looked at each other and laughed.

Everyone else smiled at the siblings moment and laughed along with them.

Already forgetting the argument from yesterday.

The laughter was abruptly stopped, however, because a loud splash and a scream was heard. Everyone turned to see Ryuunosuke had fallen into the river and was being pulled downstream. "Ashley! Takao!"

Ashley gasped and stood up and so did Takao. "Grandfather!"

Everyone started to dash after Grandfather who was struggling to even float.

Luckily, he managed to grab onto a lone rock that was sitting in the middle of the river but the rock was wet and slippery, and grandfather wouldn't be able to hold onto it for much longer if he wasn't saved in time.

"Wait! Stop!"

Takao was about to jump into the river, until a new voice broke out. "What if you get caught up in the river, too?!"

Takao stopped as everyone eyed from across the river and looked to see five teenagers running down. "What?"

"He'll be fine, just leave it to us!" One boy with green like teal hair color said.

"And try to remain calm, okay?" Another boy who had silver hair said.

Then, everything happened so fast.

One of the five teenagers, a big guy to be precise, managed to pull out a large tree trunk and tossed it into the water at the right angle, causing the trunk to get stuck between the rock that Ryuunosuke was holding onto and the bank of the river.

Using it like a bridge, Ryuunosuke made it safely back onto land.

Ashley set up sticks and started a fire so her grandfather could dry himself off before he could catch a cold.

"Achoo!" And there goes Ryuunosuke sneezing.

"He's fine." Ashley said as she reunited with the Bladebreakers, assuring them.

Takao sighed and shook his head with a sweatdrop yet he was relieved. "You can't take your eyes off him."

Ashley smiled slyly and nodded. She turned to the five mysterious teenagers and bowed her head. "Thank you all for saving Grandfather."

The five teenagers all smiled and bowed their heads at Ashley.

Each one had a different appearance; The big guy who threw the tree had spiked up black hair and matching eyes. There was also a short blonde boy, the one who guided the big guy's throw, with purple eyes. Another boy with spiky royal blue hair and blue eyes and a boy with silver like hair that was a messy style with jet black orbs and a girl who had red hair tied into a ponytail with grey eyes.

"Hey, we're just glad no one got hurt." The one boy with silver hair said with a small smile.

Ashley grinned at the lad then tilted her head. "May I ask, who are you guys, though?"

The silverette smirked at Ashley and eyed at his friends, with a nod and a smile, they each pulled out a beyblade. "We're beybladers that travel around the world, studying cultures and learning new strategies from them."

The two groups all gathered and sat down at the patch of grass from before and began to introduce to one another.

"Kane Yamashita." The blue haired boy started.

"I'm Jimmy." The blonde haired boy said.

"Goki." The big guy said.

"Hi, I'm Salima." The red-headed girl said with a smile.

"And I'm Sean Kurosaki." The silver haired boy finally said with a charming smile.

The Bladebreakers finally did their introduction to Kane and his friends and well they all started off from there.

"That's so cool that you guys can learn all those different tactics from all these different cultures." Rei said as he was impressed.

"Yeah." Salima looked over her shoulder and smiled at Rei.

Rei and Salima began to discuss about cultures and his Chinese culture background.

Everyone broke into small little groups.

Hilary, Kenny and Max were having a little small talk with Goki and Jimmy as Kane and Takao talked about Beybattles and such.

Ashley and Sean sat quietly. She only stared at Takao with a small smile while Sean only gazed at Ashley with his head tilted. He couldn't help but to take in her appearance.

Sean smiled and was the first to speak. "Kinomiya Ashley, right?"

Ashley peeked her head over to Sean and batted her lashes cutely, having her lip into a thin line.

Sean chuckled and shrugged. "Nothing. I just... I have heard a lot about you." he looked up as Ashley pursed her lips and Sean grinned and chuckled once again. "It's just, wherever I traveled I would hear about your brother and well, there were rumors and such that he had a twin sister."

Sean's jet black eyes gleamed as he turned to look at Ashley, who's face looked as innocent as ever. "I'm so happy I finally get to meet you, Ashley. You're actually as beautiful as the rumor has proven to be."

Ashley parted her lips and grinned. She felt giddy and Sean found himself drawn more into Ashley and grinned charmingly at her.

Ashley found that Sean was very adorable to her and he seemed like a pretty decent guy. He's really nice too and Ashley found herself listening to Sean's stories about his adventures with his friends.

Ashley nodded and decided to tell Sean about her journey and the time when she lived in London. She told him that she once attended the academy there and Sean was surprised.

"I knew someone from there." Sean said.

Ashley hummed and pouted her lips cutely with her head tilted. "Really? Who?"

Sean caught himself on what he admitted out loud and shook his head. "Ah, no one really. Just an old friend. You probably don't know him. He left there a while ago." Sean waved his hand, a black watch showed on his left wrist.

Ashley blinked and nodded as Sean smiled at her. All in all, Sean was a really nice guy to Ashley as Sean thought the same about Ashley.

"Hey Kane, how about a beybattle?" Takao challenged.

This caught everyone's attention.

Kane grinned and took up Takao's offered. "Sure."

Next thing they all knew, each group member were lined up behind their teammates, preparing to watch a good, friendly beybattle.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go shoot!"

"I'm gonna show you all I've got!" Takao shouted.

"Go!" Kane shouted.

From the beginning of the match, Takao and Kane were evenly matched.

All those rogue tactics Kane learned obviously was being put to good use in the beybattle.

Kane was keeping up with Takao like a pro.

Takao had to be honest with himself, he was enjoying the battle against Kane. And guess what? Even Kane himself was enjoying the battle.

Kane was analyzing Takao's moves.

Using the same tactics at one another.

Kane tried to use some new technique that was making Dragoon lose spin but even after he attacked, Dragoon still withstood the attack and came back with full force.

Sean wide eyed at Tyson's Dragoon, who spun with grace like nothing had happened. "He survived it?"

Kane had no words to say.

For Takao, he attacked back with force.

Finally, when the two called out a final attack, the beyblades clash and bounced back off against each other.

Landing in their owner's hands, ending the battle in a tie.

Ashley eyed in awe with her lips parted. "It's a tie." She whispered as Sean nodded from across and eyed from Kane's back.

Kane and Takao were worned out.

Takao had to be honest, he had a great time and so did Kane.

The two shook hands and with that, both teams parted their ways and said goodbye.

The Bladebreakers started to pack the supplies they brought.

Ashley eyed over her shoulder where Kane and his friends once stood and slightly smiled. She had a hunch that both teams will meet again soon at the bey stadium one day.

...

"Mr. Gideon, they have arrived."

"Come in." Gideon turned and right away, entered the five bladers he called in.

Into the room, stepped in Kane, alone with his friends behind him. Kane waved his hands and grinned. "Good to see you again, Mr. Gideon."

Gideon grinned at Kane and everyone. "We've been waiting for you. Our strongest bladers..." He gestured with his hands and smirked. "Kane Yamashita, Sean Kurosaki, Goki, Jimmy, and the lovely Salima." Gideon chuckled. "How was your little excursion?"

Sean shrugged but grinned nonetheless. "Hm. To say the least, we all learned a lot."

"I see. Most excellent. There's only one reason I called you back from your travels. Doctor?"

Doctor B then came up with a small case and soon revealed Team Psykick the device they'll be using.

Kane gasped and so did the rest. "What are these?"

Gideon smirked, and evil glint in his eyes. "These are the ultimate beyblades, which we have poured all of our development resources into. Take them..."

"And you will become the ultimate bladers."

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

Takao, Max and Rei launched their bey's onwards, Dragoon, Draciel, and Driger joining Dranzer and Wolverine into the fight against the Shadow Bladers.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

A strong collision followed once all Sacred Beasts struck against each other, sending the BBA team flying back. Ashley rubbed her cheek as she leaned close to the crater, her eyes widening as gasped.

The Shadow Bladers bey's were in perfect synch and in good condition while the BBA team bey's were wobbling.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Takao cursed, as Ashley spoke, until the leader of the Shadow Bladers taunted, leaving Takao to shout, the female Shadow Blader taunting, as well another Shadow Blader sticking his tongue out in a crazy manner, taunting the BBA team as whole.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Kai glared and aimed his Dranzer against the enemy's Sacred Beasts, followed by Max's Draciel and Rei's Driger.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Reaching her hand out towards the boys, Ashley's eyes widened, and shouted for them.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

However, Kai, Max and Rei had made their attack as a collision had caused an explosion which sent three of the Shadow Bladers flying back, along with Kai, Max and Rei landing into the dirt, which led to each team losing three bladers into a state of unconscious, their bey's losing their spin.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 _ **Entry Eleven.**_

 _ **Fighting and Strong Bonds.**_

 _It's been a while since I last wrote here. Considering after what happened with Yuya. Poor Kai, I do hope he's feeling better. Considering the incident must've taken a bad toll on him. I hope that doesn't stop him on taking down Team Psykick after what they've done. It's completely unforgivable and will not be tolerated._

 _Anyways, I would like to say that being part of a team has its up and downs. Listen to this, The BBA team almost disbanded and Takao was kind of the cause of it. Needless to say, it really scared me to see my brother getting so worked up over some copied sacred beasts, right?_

 _I'll be honest, there's not much I can say, since those copies aren't nothing compared to the battles we've face in the academy._

 _I can't say I quite remember, however._

 _Though, fret not! The BBA team is still together. I quickly came up with a solution and put together a Barbecue. Rei was this close to decline my offer but with my charms, I'm glad he didn't._

 _Max looked like he was about to declined too but he soon gave in, aww. Same with Kenny._

 _I have to say, it was absolutely cute and fun seeing the boys contributing a day off from practicing._

 _Takao was being of course, stubborn but gave in and ate!_

 _Afterwards, everyone had made up and it was all thanks to the cookout. Ah, but the story doesn't stop there._

 _A group of teens around our age showed up and rescued grandfather just in time before he could he washed away in the river._

 _We introduced each other and soon, Takao had a battle against a boy named, Kane Yamashita. A pretty decent Blader with excellent skills._

 _Still, we had part our ways from them and yet, I get the feeling we'll bee seeing them again real soon. I can't wait for that day to happen_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!** **also, stream Power_of_music by EXO! also, last edited piece, smh it's almost 5 am here but whatvvvvs.**

 **[ALSO! that's it for the 4 or 5 I lost count special endings that had sneak peak for the one shot special] -** obeliskprima


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion with Kane

**sorry for the long wait! bonus two new chapters! enjoy!**

 **[ALSO ATTENION! A LIL NOTE THAT CHAPTERS 1-15 HAVE BEEN REMASTERED AND EDITED TO BRAND NEW! I REPEAT, CHAPTERS 1-15 HAVE BEEN CHANGED THAT GOES ACCORDINGLY TO THE JAPANESE VERSION AND ACTUAL STORYLINE!]**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Nineteen:** _ **Reunion with Kane**_

The day after the meeting with Kane and his friends, it was like any other day.

Only this time, it was another nice freebie of practice.

No training, no working out, no need to be stressed out.

Kenny decided it was okay for the BBA team to take a break every once in a while so no one else would have to have a mental breakdown or anything.

So, a small little break was in need.

The day was a special occasional day.

So, everyone decided to go to a local amusement park.

Precisely; Tokyo, Dome City.

Ashley was excited since she absolutely enjoyed big rides such as a roller coaster and such. To her surprise and everyone else's, even Kai decided to tag along.

Kai thought that maybe spending some quality time with his friends would help him ease down on his mood and might aid him.

All in all, the whole day was full of fun and adventure.

After getting off a roller coaster ride, Kenny was still dizzy and tried to calm himself since he wasn't really used to rides like that and Max and Rei tried to soothe him with anxious grins on them.

Hilary suggested that they should all take a break and go and grab a quick bite to eat and of course, everyone agreed.

Takao decided to get a jumbo combo of a lot of fast foods they served there. He ordered nachos with a side of jumbo fries and a large drink.

Hilary only sighed at Takao and chose to get some lemonade and a piece of cheese pizza.

Max and Rei both bought themselves a box of pepperoni pizza with a large bottle of soda and Kenny got himself McDonald's.

The group all gathered under an umbrella with a neatly set table and started to eat.

Meanwhile, Ashley looked around at the large freezer that displayed many flavors of ice cream. She had a serious look on her visage while gazing at all the available flavors. "They all look so delicious..." she mumbled to herself.

Without even realizing, Ashley was beginning to drool a little. "Everything looks so good, I can't seem to decide which one to choose."

Ashley heard a chuckled from behind. She perked her head from the glass and turned her head over her shoulder and noticed Kai was there, smiling down at her.

Ashley blinked slowly at Kai. "I thought you were with the others?"

Kai shrugged. "Well, Kinomiya started to feel nauseous and hearing Hilary scolding him well..." he stopped as he didn't felt the need to explain any further.

Ashley got the message and couldn't help but to giggle. "Ah. I see. Well as for me," she averted her attention back at the ice cream counter and hummed. "I can't decided what to order." she said, tapping her chin while puffing her cheeks.

Seeking to not decided, Ashley came up with a solution who would decide for her. "Kai? What's your favorite flavor?"

Kai blinked while having his arms crossed. He rose a brow and put some thought into it. He didn't really had much of a sweet tooth but still. "I would say mint or vanilla."

Ashley nodded and smiled. "Ah, okay.~" she lifted her head up from the glass and waved over to the employee. "Excuse me? Can I get an order of mint chip ice cream with the side of Vanilla chocolate mix?"

The employee nodded happily and handed Ashley the mint chip ice cream with the side of vanilla mix chocolate. "Here you go ma'am!"

Ashley happily took the ice cream and smiled. "Thank you."

Kai smiled as she gazed at Ashley looking all happy at her ice cream.

Just when Ashley was about to pay for the ice cream, Kai stepped in and beaten Ashley to it.

Ashley blinked and stared at Kai wide eyed.

Kai had given the cash and got the receipt. He caught Ashley's gaze and smiled at her. "It's on me."

Ashley batted her lashes cutely and smiled cheekily, her eyes gleaming at Kai. "Thank you, Kai."

Ashley began to lick her ice cream and shivered at how cold it was and smiled. "Delicious~!"

Sighing, Kai couldn't help but to chuckle. "Just make sure you don't get a—"

To late.

Before Kai could even finish his words, Ashley suddenly held onto her head with one hand and cringe a little. "Brain freeze!" she exclaimed while shaking her head to make the cold go away.

Kai sighed, but smiled at Ashley.

Soon, the cold had died down and Ashley happily continued to lick her ice cream. "Kai, do you want some?" she offered him, while holding out her ice cream cone.

Kai only blinked, feeling his cheeks radiating heat suddenly, heart pounding, he quickly shook his head and closed his eyes with a small smile. "No thanks. I'm still feeling a little wheezy from that last ride."

Batting her long lashes at him, Ashley only nodded, naive at first until she felt her face heating up.

The two continued to walk down the aisle of the park, completely unaware the sudden tension between them.

Ashley couldn't believe she offered her ice cream to Kai like that?! _'What was I thinking?! Well... either way... I do hope he has completely forgotten about that. But... What if he didn't? Ahhh! Think positive Ashley!'_

...

Kane, Sean, Goki, Jim, Salima were all summoned by Gideon.

They each had new recruits uniform, an updated one to be exact from the previous Psykick uniforms.

"Well then, kids, show me how much your training has paid off." Gideon said.

Then, a scientist brought in these newly upgraded launchers that can be attached to the arm.

Sean stared at the new handling device of the arm attachment and blinked. "What are these?"

"These are shooters and visors developed by Team Psykick." then, the Doctor handed each of them one of the equipment. "Put them on."

Jimmy was selected first to practice against the battle bot. He was handed Cyber Draciel. He adjusted the Beyblade on the new launchers and gotten into position.

After a quick countdown, Jimmy launched his beyblade into the beydish and multiple beyblades were shot out of the battle bot and were already attacking Jimmy head on.

Sean was at awe as the beyblades attacked Jimmy's beyblade. "What the hell is this?!"

"This is not fair!" Kane cut in.

"It can hardly be considered a battle!" Salima added.

Goki nodded, agreeing with the rest of them.

The Doctor said that it was only a test to see how well the newly recruited Psykicks are with the new Beyblade's and if they were capable of handling them.

Jimmy's new beyblade suddenly pushed all three of the beyblades all at once.

A bright beam of light gleamed out of his beyblade, and a robotic like turtle creature came to view.

That's when the other recruits could see the status of the creature with the eye monitors.

They had to be honest, they were all stunned and amazed by the newly advanced technology.

"Smash them!" Jimmy shouted and his beyblade did just that. "I feel suddenly stronger!" he grinned.

"You got bigger and stronger opponents to face." Right when Doctor B mentioned that, a big version of a beyblade was shot out of the battle bot into the beydish.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Sean exclaimed and Salima gasped.

"Cyber Draciel! Attack!" Jimmy cried out. His beyblade was pushed back against the gigantic beyblade and he didn't gave up.

It almost felt impossible.

The beyblade was huge and everyone agreed.

Jimmy's beyblade kept attacking and attacking. His digital Sacred Beast had increased not only in power, but size too. He knelt down, suddenly feeling a bit worn out. "I can feel the power. " he said tiredly.

"Stop the test." Salima bursted out.

"The increase of power is the test. If he falls then he fails."

Sean stared at the doctor and made a face while sighing and shaking his head. "Ah. That's a bit harsh."

Jimmy leaned up and narrowed his eyes. "I'll learn how to control it. Cyber Draciel! Attack!" Jimmy finally stood up and cried out.

Then, the impossible happened.

Jimmy's beyblade managed to knock down the gigantic blade like it was absolute nothing.

And that was pretty impressive.

Sean smiled as Kane grinned over at Jimmy.

Jimmy stayed silent for a few seconds until he started to laugh.

The laugh didn't sound like a normal one.

"So that's the digital Sacred Beast? It's good stuff!" Jimmy continued to snicker. "It's awesome!"

His friends all stared wide eye and slowly backed away from him.

"Jim?" Salima questioned in a slow type of manner.

...

The following day came by, the BBA team were all about to start some practicing to prepare for whatever the future may hold.

When suddenly...

"This is big!" Kenny suddenly ran in, looking flushed and out of breath.

"What's the matter, Kyoujyu?" Takao asked.

"It's them! Them!" Kenny said.

"Them?" Hilary blinked.

"No time to explain! Come with me!" Kenny then grabbed Takao's hand and Hilary followed.

Ashley, Max and Rei only stared at one another and decided to follow the others to who knows where.

...

Meanwhile, Kenny had explained that Team Psykick's scientists was at President Daitenji's office.

They hurriedly rushed in past securities and finally arrived at President Daitenji's office.

 _"Absolutely not!"_

"Absolutely not? Are you rejecting our offer for an official battle?" It was the voice of Doctor B.

"I know your plan is related to the five sacred beasts. I cannot allow the BBA team to battle a team such as yours!" Daitenji exclaimed.

"I guess we don't have a choice. I suppose I'll let the digital sacred beasts go loose." The scientist threatened.

"What did you say?" gasped Daitenji.

"If I let a beyblade with a digital Sacred Beast in it enter a typical tournament..."

That's when Takao couldn't just stand around and do nothing. He barged into the office. "No!" he bursted in through the room, a lady standing by flying away from the impact as Takao fell flat to his face.

The two men turned to the intrusion.

"Kinomiya?" Daitenji said, sounding shocked.

"We heard the whole thing!" Hilary exclaimed with a frown.

Ashley frowned and gave a look at the doctor and nodded. "And we accept! You cowards! How dare you try to blackmail President Daitenji!"

"Ashley... we agreed that I was suppose to be the one saying that!" Takao surprisedly got to his feet and had his index finger pointed straight at Ashley, who only just blinked with her head titled.

 _'Is he serious right now?'_

"We'll never let you unleash Sacred Beasts on the city!" Max exclaimed.

"That's right! We'll stop you before you even dare!" Rei added.

Everyone else nodded and Takao was behind his friends all the way.

The scientist just smirked at them and turned to Daitenji. "So you accept our challenge, then."

Daitenji wasn't all too happy and sure about Takao and the others accepting Team Psykick's request but Takao cut him off. "You're damn straight we do! I don't care about your digital Sacred Beasts! We'll fight you!"

Takao then turned to Ashley and gave her this weird look. "See that was my other line." he said all proud like and smirked in satisfaction.

Ashley only remained silent with a question mark popping from her head. She slowly blinked and remained blunt since she pondered if Takao was still serious about the whole who says what.

"Now that's more in line with the BBA team. The battle will be in one week. I will give you the location later." and with that being said, the scientist and his men soon left the room.

Daitenji wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief.

"Don't worry old man! We'll never lose to them! This time we'll beat them black and blue!" Takao promised as everyone approached closely to Daitenji's desk.

Ashley was checking out Daitenji's desk and oo'ed and aww'ed until her eye caught something that truly made her wonder, a photo sitting on the surface.

The people in the picture frame were a familiar sight.

Ashley grabbed it, her perfectly manicured nails showing as her finger encircled at the edges of the frame, examining it closely. "Excuse me, President Daitenji, why do you have a photo of Sean and the rest of his friends?" she asked, still examining the picture with eyes squinting more onto Sean.

Rei looked over Ashley shoulder, his eyebrows raised. "Did they register into the BBA?"

"Do you know them?" Daitenji asked, sounding surprised.

Takao nodded. "Of course. We just met them the other day."

"There aren't that many bladers out there who can go toe-toe with Takao." Kenny added.

Daitenji just stared at Takao and Kenny and then began to feel shaken up more.

Ashley caught a glimpse of Daitenji's behavior and perked her head up from the frame in her hand. "Is something the matter, sir?" she asked with concern in her tone.

Daitenji sighed while fidgeting. "It's them. They're who you will battle." he didn't know how to even admit it but he had no other choice but to tell the truth. "They're the Team Psykick you'll be facing."

Ashley gaped as so did her fellow teammates, dropping the photo out of shock. Luckily it didn't break or else that'll leave a much even _bigger mess_.

Max was awestruck but was the first one to spoke. "No way—"

Daitenji nodded sadly.

Takao couldn't really believe his ears. It must've been a joke, right?

That's what Takao believed. He couldn't help but to laugh weakly. "Don't joke like that! Kane would never join up with them."

Daitenji caught Takao's tone and shook his head at him. "This is no laughing matter!"

"So it's true, then?" gasped Rei.

"Yes."

"No..." Max whispered.

Takao felt torn yet betrayed too.

This wasn't a joke?

Was this all just spilled with white lies and smiling bubblegum?

What was this? Why did Takao felt so much—

Takao shook his head and frowned. He gritted his teeth as he made a fist.

That's when Takao turned his heels and dashed out of the room.

"Takao?" Ashley hummed as Takao left in a blink of an eye, wind brushing past Ashley as her lip was shaped in a small _o_.

Soon, the BBA team followed Takao and rushed after him.

They managed to stop Takao outside the BBA building.

"Takao!" Hilary yelled.

Takao swiftly turned and glared with a frown. "I don't buy it! I don't buy that Kane would join their side! I would never believe he'd battle to steal our Sacred Beasts!" he remarked while feeling conflicted.

Ashley tilted her head at her brother and blinked. "How can we be so sure?" she said while averting her eyes to the ground.

Everyone had turned their attention to Ashley and pondered.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

Ashley shrugged while trying to adjust the puzzle. "Well we hardly know them like that. Maybe," she paused while trying to find the right words to calm down the issue.

Ashley batted her lashes twice as the face of Sean came to mind. Like, something was odd about everything. Alas, nothing came to her mind. "I don't know."

Takao deadpanned at Ashley. She wasn't much of a help but of course, he wouldn't say it out loud and that only made him feel tormented. "Tch, Whatever! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

...

"What?! A battle in one week?!" Dunga grunted after Joseph finished explaining what he overheard about Psykicks and their plan.

"I hear the official challenge went in to the BBA today." Joseph said.

"And so, did they—?" Ozuma rose a brow.

"— did they accept?" before Dunga could finish, Monica cut in. "Yeah. They sure are full of themselves." she sighed.

"I didn't expect they'd challenge them directly." Ozuma said, eyeing at Monica. "They're confident."

Joseph chuckled. "I guess they found them then. Bladers who can control the digital Sacred Beasts."

"Then the BBA team are done. We're done after the digital Sacred Beasts get through with them." Mariam sighed.

The Saint Shields all remained silent.

Dunga actually stood quiet as he took in what Joseph said.

Monica frowned and Mariam rolled her eyes and huffed quietly.

Ozuma growled. He can't let Psykick get to the BBA team before the Saint Shields.

Not happening.

* * *

After what happened earlier with the shocking discovery about Kane and his friends, the BBA team went back to the dojo to continue with their practice they left off earlier.

"Go shoot!"

Max was currently dodging all the tubes that Kenny placed on the ground and he was pulling it off.

Max was showing off his improvement and even flashed a wink towards Ashley who only smiled.

Ashley was cheering for Max but soon turned her attention next to her.

Takao's mind was anywhere but on Max's practice session.

What even surprised Max was that Takao didn't sent a death glare or even threatened him for winking at Ashley.

Takao wasn't really feeling himself. He didn't even noticed anything around him. He only sighed while having his arms crossed.

Ashley tilted her head to look at Takao in a proper angle and blinked. "Takao, You really need to get them out of your head. You shouldn't bring yourself down too much. Look," she paused and pointed out towards everyone and he just stared, "Those are _your_ real friends."

Ashley set her hand on herself on top of her chest, " _I_ am your real friend. Kane and his friends are just an enemy we have to face and those are facts."

Takao scoffed and frowned. "Like you would know." he mumbled.

Little did Takao know, Ashley did knew what it felt like to feel betrayed by her friends.

Those who she called a real friend.

Leaving her alone in the academy. Setting off early to pursue to become a better beyblader.

Telling Ashley that they will come running back to her.

That they will keep in touch.

That maybe— once they return, a new relationship would blossom.

Ashley never got that idea but all would've been explained upon her friends return.

Nothing.

Who would've thought that just a single world could lead to a dead end.

Yeah right.

Ashley knew her friends filled her with white lies and was simply a selfish fool.

Ashley didn't dare spoke to anyone about the issue, but nonetheless, she was witnessing something _very_ similar to her own persona. "Takao, you just feel betrayed that's all."

Ashley swayed her legs and looked down. "But think about the battle. Maybe it was just a set up? Maybe he was holding back and maybe made us think it ended a tie and well—"

Takao got up and frowned. Ashley blinked and gazed at her brother in confusion. "Takao—?"

Takao understood where Ashley was going. But it didn't really made much sense to him. He knew there was something else. He just had to dig even deeper to the puzzle. He huffed and crossed his arms. "You know, I want proof if he really joined the Psykicks."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" A voice broke out.

Everyone gazed around to look for the source of the voice.

On top of he rooftop stood Ozuma.

"Ozuma? What do you want?!" Takao asked.

Ozuma just shrugged and remained blunt. "'Why don't you see if Kane's the guy you think he is with your own two eyes?"

"What?" Rei blinked.

"Now way! Not even the BBA knows where they are!" Kenny mentioned.

 _'Oh that's where you're wrong,'_ thought Ozuma. He gazed down and eyes glued on Takao. A smirk forming on his lip.

...

Next thing Takao knew, he and the others were all standing outside the building that fit the description Ozuma gave them before he suddenly disappeared to who knows where.

There were securities posted at nearly every entrance.

"So those Psykicks were here all along..." Hilary whispered.

"Are we really going in?" Kenny asked.

"I don't think we should. What if we get caught?" Max asked, unsure of the situation.

"You don't have to if you don't what to! But I wanna see. If Kane is really in here— we have to go!" Takao said.

Rei snorted and had a hand on his hip. "Easy for you to say, Takao. I don't think we can sneak in so easily."

Takao made a face and squinted his eyes around and right after Rei had spoke, he proved him wrong. "Over there!"

Takao pointed to a garage and a loading dock.

Before anyone could even strategized, Takao took off in a split of a second.

"Takao!"

Ashley and Max just watched as the rest rushed in towards the garage and after Takao.

Ashley just remained motionless and had a stoic look. She didn't seemed fazed at all.

Ashley knew her brother would get caught red handed and she didn't wanted her brother to suffer for his actions and would have to deal with the consequences.

Although, Ashley showed a small smile on her, her back facing towards Max. "Same like old times. Sneaking into utopias..." she whispered.

Ashley didn't looked at Max, but spoke louder. "Max, I want you to go get help. If we don't make it well," she paused while taking in a deep breath and Max stared at her, "Tell Grandfather to leave a big chunk of red velvet on my grave."

"Eh?" Max seemed unsure and confused about the last part but nonetheless, nodded.

Ashley nodded at Max and gave him a farewell salute. "I trust you'll do well, Sergeant."

Max grinned and gave Ashley a pose and a salute. "Yes. Good luck out their, Chief!"

...

After parting ways, Ashley caught up to the rest.

They had to dunk and sneak into a small vent.

Takao lead the way of course and Hilary began to scold Takao about why did they had to jump into a vent and how a car almost came crashing over them.

Ashley was the last one behind the line and Rei was in front of her.

Although, Ashley could certainly trust Rei, she still had to bluntly ask; "Rei? You didn't ate anything before we left, right?"

"What? No! I can't believe you think of me like that! I'm not Takao—! Ow! Kenny, Your foot." Rei stopped to rub his face and Ashley accidentally bumped into Rei's...

 _Bottom_.

"Ooof!" Ashley began to flail and Rei felt his face heating since he felt contact on his bottom.

"Sorry!" Kenny said.

Rei swallowed and frowned at Kenny's back. "What did you stepped in today?"

Ashley sighed and began to tear up. "Just hurry up." she whined.

"Okay. Seems like the coast is clear— Whoa!" Takao fell down with Hilary falling on top of him then Kenny, then followed by Rei and last but not least, Ashley.

Luckily she landed on Rei, who had cushion her fall.

Rei felt like his life was drained. "Ow..."

Ashley smiled all cheekily yet filled with horror until she snapped into reality and immediately got up from Rei and felt flushed. "I'm so sorry, Rei!"

Rei patted all of the dirt off of his clothing and smiled charmingly at Ashley. "It's fine. Just glad you're okay."

Everyone took in and glanced around their surroundings.

They found themselves in a kitchen.

Takao scrunched his nose and stumbled to the door.

Hilary shushed Kenny for being a little too loud and with luck, no one heard.

Takao managed to get the door opened and it was all clear. He led the way and everyone followed him from behind.

...

Meanwhile, back at the stationary point to where Team Psykick were testing out their newly advanced Beyblades, everyone excluding Jimmy threw the new beyblades onto the dish.

The tension in the room was almighty high. But remained a serious composer.

"What do you mean you won't use these bey's?" Jimmy asked.

Everyone remained silent.

"You guys saw the power of the digital Sacred Beasts, didn't you? Have you ever seen so much power? Mr. Gideon was right. This is the ultimate beyblade!" Jimmy held up his new modified beyblade with a grin.

Sean looked awkwardly at Jimmy and tried to ease the situation. "Jim buddy? Listen, what do you think we've been training for?"

"Are you happy with brute strength?" Salima inquired, standing by Sean's side.

Jimmy snorted. "What do you mean?" he remarked.

"She's saying that battle earlier was lower than low!" Sean answered.

"What?!" gasped Jimmy, not agreeing with what Sean was saying.

"Jim, what did you feel in that last battle?" asked Sean, his eyes narrowing.

Jimmy stayed silent and was taken back by Sean's question.

"You don't remember, do you? Do you know why you don't?"

Jimmy still kept silent, clutching to his new beyblade.

"Your spirit has been overtaken with the allure power!" Sean finally finished saying, to which everyone agreed.

"Come on, Jim. Try to remember. Is that how we battle? Is winning all that matters?" Salima inquired.

Jimmy couldn't believe Sean and Salima the most. He snorted at the two. "How we battle? We did used to go on stuff like that..."

"What?!" gasped Goki.

Jimmy chuckled and grinned. "You guys can do what you want." he shrugged. "You guys can do what you want. I'm going to master this thing. I'll use this to become an invisible Blader!"

"Jim..." Salima's eyes saddened.

"Our battle is in a week. By then it'll be too late for regrets!" Jimmy laughed.

Everyone eyed at Jimmy with wide pupils.

They really couldn't believe Jimmy.

Of all people who fully supported on practicing and mastering and learning new skills was really quitting with his method.

Was he being serious?

And with that, Jimmy stormed off.

...

Back with the BBA team, they crossed many hallways.

Looking around every corner to make sure there were no guards walking close-by.

Every hallways looked the same.

As Takao and Rei ducked by a corner, Ashley was getting a thrill she hasn't felt since her second year in the academy? Or last?

Ah, all was still too hazy for her to remember.

Poking her head out, Ashley ducked next to Rei, and—

 **THUMB!**

Mewling softly, Ashley clutched to her head, sighing.

Noticing, Rei looked over his shoulder and quickly, his look was full of concern. "Ashley?" he whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" lowering her head, Ashley shook her head, but nodded at Rei with a small smile. "Yes. Let's continue."

Meanwhile, Hilary looked over at the two, and was about to move forward until Kenny tugged to her. "Come on, Hilary!" he pleaded.

Hilary snatched her arm and frowned at him. "Back off, Kenny! We've made it so far so stop whining!"

"Aww..." Kenny sighed and followed.

They all finally reached to a huge door.

Takao eyed at the door and wondered if Kane was just behind that door.

So, to find that out, Takao pressed something that was against the wall next to it and the door slowly opened.

 **[Sneaky Music Theme]**

Takao and his friends all entered.

The room appeared to be a laboratory. There were monitors everywhere and five giant test tubes.

Takao took note (which was surprising) that the five giant test tubes would most likely be where the scientists created the digital sacred beasts.

Ashley, having a sharp sense of hearing, was able to hear someone coming down from the hall. She quickly alerted everyone, including her brother and they all hid.

Ashley and Hilary quickly disguised themselves as scientists (which the two surprisedly, found some lab coats around the room.)

Takao hid underneath Hilary, Rei underneath Ashley as Kenny hid behind some strange giant equipment.

A scientist had walked in and found Hilary and Ashley, though, unaware of their true identities.

"Where's the doctor? Hey! You two!"

Ashley mentally panicked but was soothed by Rei below, and Hilary cleared her throat and spoke in a deep voice; "Uhm, no? He actually left earlier."

The doctor nodded, and had a suspicious look in his eyes but left the room.

 **[Cue back, Sneaky Theme]**

Hilary sighed, and stumbled back as she got down to her foot, Takao taking off the lab coat and felt drenched; "Heavy..."

Rei carefully bend and set Ashley down, her thighs having been resting of his shoulders and sighed.

Taking off the lab coat, Rei smiled up at Ashley. "All's well that ends well..."

...

Jimmy was looking bored as ever and was not pleased with the other Psykicks not wanting to battle.

Jimmy insulted his fellow teammates by calling them cowards and dirt.

Goki frowned since he never seen Jimmy acted this way. It wasn't a pleasant sight to see nor hear.

That's when Goki finally had it. He couldn't let Jimmy talk them down like this. So, he stepped in. "I'll battle you." he challenged.

"Goki!" Salima was about to protest but Goki cut her off. "Don't worry. I'm going to fix Jim's crooked attitude."

Jimmy just smirked and accepted Goki's challenge. "Heads up, don't come crying to me with regrets" he paused and chuckled lowly. "Goki, you've always looked down on me. But you're in for a bad wake-up call if you think I'm the same guy I used to be. I'll grind your worthless beyblade into scrap metal!" he stated, getting into position.

Goki snorted at Jimmy, not feeling fazed by him at all. "Is that all the trash talk you've got? Come on!" he exclaimed and readied himself.

...

Takao kept roaming around the hallways with his friends following. He crossed between corners until he found a pair of sliding glass doors that stood out more than all other doors.

Everyone crept inside and made sure to not be noticed by securities.

Takao glanced around and spotted some trainees wearing the green Team Psykick uniform. His eyes landed on machines that shot out beyblades for practice and then his eyes averted elsewhere and that's when Takao saw _them_.

All five of them; Jimmy, Goki, Salima, Sean and Kane.

They were all wearing the Team Psykick uniform, only theirs were purple and they had a launcher that were attached on their arms and an eye monitor, just like the one _Yuya_ wore.

Only it looked more upgraded.

From down below, a battle was about to commence. Goki and Jimmy were at one of the beydishes.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

And just launched their beyblades after the countdown.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,]**

Meanwhile, Kane, Salima and Sean were watching from the side.

 **[Thought you could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Ashley didn't know about this and wasn't one-hundred percent sure but Sean did reminded her of Kai.

It must be because of his hair. Though, his hair is much shorter than Kai's.

Ashley scrunched her nose. It was more waved back but it still looked nice. His eyes were different than Kai's.

However, Sean absolutely looked like someone she encountered before. Someone she was absolutely close to.

From the academy, Ashley wasn't quite sure who though.

Ashley quickly shook her head and continued to watch as Goki and Jimmy were starting the battle.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,]**

Jimmy was using a purple blade and Goki was using a yellow blade.

 **[If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Whenever Goki would attack, Jimmy's beyblade wouldn't even falter and Goki's beyblade was rebounded back and almost lost his spin.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,]**

Still, Goki kept at it, trying to find some way to slow Jimmy down. The battle didn't seemed to be in Goki's favor.

 **[Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

"I thought you were going to open my eyes!" Jimmy yelled and Goki growled. "You call this a battle?"

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,]**

"What?!" gasped Goki.

"Cyber Draciel!"

 **[If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

A light emerged from the beyblade, and right came out Cyber Draciel.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

The bit beast was incredible and frightening at the same time.

Looking nearly identical to Draciel, except mechanical, it roared and shook the entire place.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

"No! This is unbelievable!" gasped Kenny.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

Kenny opened up Dizzi and began to do analysis on the cyber creature. Kenny said the Cyber Draciel was even more powerful than the original. Talk about a downer for Max's side.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Takao frowned and stared back at the match and both beyblades encircled around inside the beydish.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Jimmy then cried out for a final attack and without warning, Cyber Draciel reduced Goki's beyblade to pieces. Scattering onto the floor.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

The battle had ended.

 **[Let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Jimmy bursted out laughing as Goki knelt down to one knee.

Kane, Salima and Sean just stared in shock.

Rei whistled silently yet awkwardly, but gasped. "It's powerful. How did it become so powerful?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes down below and nodded. "I can't believe we're up against something as strong as that." she deadpanned.

"Kane!" Takao cried out but then Hilary tackled him. "What's your problem?!"

"Kane's being fooled! I have to tell him!" Takao frowned at Hilary and pushed past her and cried out his friend's name again. "Kane! Kane!"

Kane, hearing his name being called, looked up, even Sean looked.

Sean's eyes fell upon Takao at first but up but noticed Ashley being there with him. His eyes locking with Ashley's.

It was that moment Sean felt out of place. Seeing Ashley there felt different. A new sensation dwelling up inside him.

"Kinomiya!" gasped Kane, blinking.

"You're just being tricked! Don't listen to them! Kane!" Takao cried out while being pulled away by Hilary and Rei.

That's when the alarm went off.

Takao had to go.

And everyone else knew it.

Everyone darted right out where they entered.

Takao was running for his dear life and so were everyone else.

The place was so big however that it was hard to even remember from where one would enter.

Upon coming across a door that looked promising, it was sadly locked.

Rei tried to jiggle the knob but it was no used. He was pulling it hard as he could but no luck. "No good. It's locked!"

"Here they come!" Hilary said.

Suddenly, the door was kicked opened from the outside.

"Kai!" Ashley gasped, a look of relief on her.

Kai stood from the other end and had a stern look. "This was completely unnecessary. This way." he turned and everyone rushed after him.

Ashley knew Max would get them some help. And she smiling happily.

Kai led everyone out of the building before security could even find them.

"There they are!" Max heard running footsteps nearing his post and spotted Kai and the others he had helped. "This way!" he waved and held the door that would lead everyone out of the facility.

"You called Kai, didn't you Max?" Kenny asked.

"Of course! You got me! Was only following our Chief's orders!" snickered Max with a grin, winking at Ashley.

And so, the BBA team finally made their escape.

...

Kane stood at a loss and was befuddled by what had occurred.

Takao had cried out his name and warned Kane and the rest of his friends that the scientists were deceiving him and are only using them for their own ambitions.

After that, Takao ran before Kane could even ask anything.

Sean did so too. He was curious but his eyes were focused on Ashley. He watched her flee without even batting an eye at him then and Sean almost reached his hand to her. "Ashley—"

Kane was at a shock. "So our opponents will be— " before Kane could even finish his sentence, the Doctor cut him off.

"Kinomiya Takao and his team."

Kane slowly shook his head and felt hesitant.

Salima and Sean stood right by him, not barring a word but stood straight.

"I can fight him again..." Kane whispered. "In a battle where our souls clash..."

"Have you decided to use it, then? Our digital Bey's?" The Doctor was about to hand Zane a beyblade containing a Cyber bit beast but Kane smacked it away from his grip.

"Sorry, Doctor."

The Doctor didn't seemed pleased with Kane's sudden actions, but Kane stood up. "There won't be any tricks in our battle. I will fight him with my _own_ skills."

"Why?!"

Sean had his arms crossed while glancing at the doctor as his jet black eyes gleamed and he had a sharp look. "Because it's the honorable thing to do."

...

Takao was staring out at the sunset. He couldn't believe that he almost put his own team endanger because of his denial of Kane joining Team Psykick.

At least now, Takao knew who his real friends were. And Kane sure isn't one of them.

 _'But then again, he probably never was.'_

Perhaps, the battle against him, was a lie after all?

What ever happened to him?

Kane...

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Entry Twelve.**

 _ **Friends or Foes?**_

 _A lot has happened. After declaring a tournament against Psykick, who would have thought it'd be the same people my friends and I met the other day._

 _Turns out, Kane, Goki, Jim, Salima and Sean are the team we will be facing, and they'll be battling against my team with digital Sacred Beasts, in order to obtain ours._

 _My brother, Takao, isn't taking the news so well. He's so conflicted that he doesn't know what to think of Kane anymore and who could blame him?_

 _To think, you'd know somebody?_

 _No matter what, I can't allow for my Wolverine to be taken. But that reminds me, about her mask. Her mask yes, I have not been able to figure out why I haven't been able to get the mask off. I feel like I too, have a mask of my own. A masquerade, hiding both face and mind, to unidentified us in existence._

 _I still feel warm, very warm. As if Yuki and my glacier as melted into water._

 _Either way, I will not allow for anyone to take away Wolverine, nor my friends Sacred Beasts. If that were to happen, it'll be like a part of them has been taken away instead._

 _No, I will protect my friends as much as I can. This battle, oh I don't know. I hope everything goes well in the end._

 _It just goes to say, no matter who a person is, will you be able to identify them as a friend? or a foe?_

* * *

 **I would like to point out, yes, there will be special moments revolving between Ashley and the rest of the BBA team, not only Kai. especially with Rei. all will be tied with the sequel, which I have 18 chaps done. anyways, onto the next chapter! -** obeliskprima


	20. Chapter 20: Respective Battles

**another token! enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Twenty:** _ **Respective Battles**_

It was nighttime.

The sun was close to rising to shine a bright new day.

A new day with a fresh new start.

But, several were still sleeping in. And one of those several just happened to be Kinomiya Takao.

He was dreaming.

In dreamland?

Well not really.

More like Takao was having a nightmare.

...

 _Takao was in a beybattle. And he had summoned for Dragoon. His bit beast had emerged from the beyblade and roared._

 _Takao and Dragoon were facing off Jimmy and his Digital Sacred Beast, Draciel._

 _The two bit beasts collided but then, Jimmy's cyber bit beast grew gigantic and grabbed a hold of Dragoon._

 _"What? No way! Seiryu!"_

 _Dragoon was struggling to get free from the creature's grip._

 _Before Takao knew it, Not only did he lost the battle, he lost partner too, Dragoon._

 _"S—Seiryu..."_

 _Jimmy then turned and all of the others from Team Psykick stood in front of Takao._

 _Jimmy, Goki, Salima, Sean, and even Kane._

 _"Seiryu belongs to us now." Kane said with a laugh._

 _Jimmy, Goki, Salima and Sean all laughed along with Kane in a mocking way._

 _Takao couldn't believe it. He only stared wide eye as they continued to laugh as they all shrank from far distance._

 _"Kane—! Hey wait—!"_

...

Takao suddenly was abruptly woken up. He was sitting up while his arm was reached out. He realized it was only a dream. He sighed in relieved.

Takao rubbed his forehead and was sweating. Great. And he was already feeling stressed. What a great way to start off a new fresh day right?

...

A few days had went by since Takao encountered the truth about Kane. Yet, he still couldn't really believe it.

Takao decided to try and simply ignore the matter by training with his teammates for the upcoming battles later the week.

The training session was set up by the beach

And first up was Takao.

Feeling pump, Takao was determined to not fail. "Let's do it!" he got out his launcher and ran, springing up and launched his beyblade not into the dish but on the sand and when he landed, he fell right on his face flat.

Ashley batted her lashes at her brother and wondered what her brother was trying to accomplish. She knelt down to Takao. "Brother, are you alright?"

Takao groaned but sat up right away and nodded. "Yeah. But where's Dragoon?" he asked while looking over at the dish.

Ashley slowly blinked while having an innocent look. She merely pointed Takao's Dragoon that was slowly loosing it's spin on the sand.

Hilary sighed and shook her head. "Too bad. You missed."

Takao punched the ground and slightly cursed under his breath. "Darn it!"

Takao was really determined about the matches.

The routine he's been trying to do had been going on for quite a while. He was trying a new technique of launching his beyblade.

"What's gotten into him? Why's he trying to change his shoot?" wondered Max.

"Our match it soon, too." Rei added.

"Hm..." Ashley rubbed her chin, eyes narrowing. "I think that's exactly why."

Everyone excluding Takao all turned to eye at Ashley.

"The digital Sacred Beasts we saw at the Psykick base has got even stronger. They have been programmed to evolve during battle." Ashley said.

"Their Sacred Beasts evolve?" Max blinked.

"No..." Hilary gasped.

"We don't stand a chance against an enemy that's constantly growing while we stay the same."

Kai crossed his arms, hinting that Ashley was probably spot on with her assumption.

Sighing, Ashley glanced over to her brother. "Perhaps that's why Takao..."

Takao sat criss-crossed, sighing with a frown. "That's not all. We're up against Kane's team. They're not going to hold back. We can't just half-ass it!"

Rei stayed silent, furrowing his brows and lowering his gaze down. "I don't agree."

All eyes turned to Rei. Ashley blinked with her head tilted. "Rei? How do you mean?"

"Think about it, if you change strategies at the last minute, isn't that just playing right into their hands?"

Ashley could understand where Rei was coming from with his assumption and she had to agree since it looked way too easy. "Ah. I see. You do make a valid point. Knowing them, they ought to use this as an advantage."

Takao gaped at his sister and Rei. He couldn't believe what his own friend and even his sister were saying. "Are you both saying we should just lose?"

"We never said that." Rei defended as Ashley didn't budged. "What I mean is that we should fight like we've always have!"

Ashley looked deadpanned and decided to add more before Rei could proceeded his point. "I agree. We should keep using the same _fighting_ —" at this, she made a small fist but continued, "— styles and strategies we have been using." she slowly shrugged but gave Takao a small smile. "We don't know if we'll win or lose, but that won't stop us from trying."

"I think Ashley and Rei raises a good point." Hilary said as Max nodded.

"Why change our strategies when we haven't even mastered them?" Ashley said while that got everyone, including Takao thinking.

Takao just stared at Rei then at Ashley. He wasn't sure what to make out of his friend and sister's words.

Did Takao even had what it takes to even win against Kane and overall of Team Psykick?

Takao glared and stomped his feet. "No! I'll do whatever it takes to win! If we lose, that's that! They'll steal our sacred beasts... this one battle we can't afford to lose!"

Ashley and Rei were taken back by Takao's final point and looked fazed.

Both Ashley and Rei exchanged glances then back a Takao who only glared at the two. "If you both want, you can leave. Now leave me alone, I still got to train!"

At the time, the Saint Shields were eyeing at the BBA team from behind a set of stairs.

Joseph shook his head as Takao was being frantic towards his teammates. "Ah, I can't watch this."

Ozuma sighed and shook his head, remaining blunt. "I think panicking before a big battle will cause more trouble."

"Even for the world champion?"

Ozuma glanced over to Joseph with narrowed eyes and nodded. "Yeah. That just shows how much of a threat their opponents are to them. Though, I'd personally prefer that they don't panic this much."

...

Even after telling Ashley and Rei to scram, the two stayed along whether they were hesitant about Takao changing up his own style.

Rei only stayed silent and decided to not even try to speak Takao out of it and Ashley just watched him with a certain innocent look and as her lips were form into a thin line.

Takao still wasn't satisfied with his progress so far.

Nothing was even changing.

So, guess he'll have to make a few changes.

That's when Takao turned to Kenny and handed his beyblade over to him for not only a tune up but an upgrade too.

 _An illegal one._

Kenny was confused and so were the rest.

"You could double the weight disk or triple the attack ring!" Takao grinned. He wanted to remodel his beyblade and re-modified his beyblade illegally.

 _He really has lost it._

Max couldn't believe it and approached him with a frown. "You can't, Takao. Illegal modifications are against the rules. You know better."

"I know." Takao said bluntly.

"So then, why?" Max asked.

Of course Team Psykick was Takao's answer. "So what about Psykick? Do you think they're gonna follow the rules?"

Takao did made a valid point.

Last time the BBA team had to face them, team Psykick tried to capture their sacred beasts, and tried to pull tactics to get them to battle.

"It's true that the special programs used to create the digital sacred beasts could be considered illegal modifications, but..." Kenny said.

Everyone agreed with Kenny.

No matter what, the BBA team cannot _cheat_.

That's just the way Psykick is.

And the BBA team don't plan to fall in the cheating category. Not a chance.

 _But Takao however..._

"Right? If our opponents are going to cheat, then we should—"

That's where Takao had finally crossed the line and Rei wasn't going to tolerate any longer. "Enough!"

Ashley jolted from the burst since she was in a daze and didn't really payed much attention but she glanced slowly at Rei.

All eyes fell upon the Chinese latter. "Im against this, Takao! No matter what anyone says, I'll fight like I always have!"

Takao just glanced at Rei with eyes that didn't seemed faze by his words. He was unsure now of course.

Takao only narrowed his eyes at Rei and he had enough.

Rei didn't wanted to be near Takao if it meant he was going to do by all means anything just to prove team Psykick's way was right. And he won't stand by it. With one more glance at Takao, Rei stormed off.

Ashley didn't budged as Rei swooshed past her. She felt the small gust of wind contacting her face.

Ashley only kept her eyes at her brother. "Oh dear brother, are you willing to go so low to defeat the enemy?"

Takao didn't said anything as his faced remain emotionless without any care at his sister.

"I wouldn't live myself if I go in the same category as them. No matter what, I'll still battle with legal Beyblades."

Everyone else agreed with Ashley's words and Kai had a ghostly smile on him, agreeing with Ashley all the way.

Takao sighed and finally looked at Ashley with emotion. But, a frantic one at that. "But Ashley, they can take away our sacred beasts. Could you live with yourself if that were to happen?!"

Ashley swallowed, and tilted her head to think about it. A thin line on her lip, she averted her eyes below. She couldn't possibly imagine that happening to her.

No.

Never.

Ashley glances back at Takao with confidence, a ghostly smile on her lips. "Well, we just won't let that happen."

Takao didn't said anything. He knew Ashley meant well and tried to sound promising but, he didn't admitted that.

In fact, Takao wasn't only doing this for himself and his teammates. He was also doing this for his sister, Ashley. And he knew that her Wolverine meant so much to her that Takao wouldn't bare to witness if something were to happen to Ashley and Wolverine.

Ashley was Takao's entire world practically. He only wants to protect her. So much. Yet Ashley isn't aware. She wasn't aware of his true motives.

Takao frowned and simply turned away from Ashley. He readied his blade. "Whatever, I'll just continue to practice."

Ashley only pursed her lips and shook her head. She glances over and saw Rei already making his way on top of the stairs.

Ashley didn't like where this was going. She made some small sounds while exhaling from her lip like bubbles sounds. She glances over at Kai.

Kai had his eyes close with his arms crossed. He felt eyes glued to him so he opened one eye and stared at Ashley. Both making eye contact.

Ashley gave Kai a small smile and Kai just nodded and smiled.

Takao then gave Kenny his beyblade and walked off happily, completely ignoring Ashley and Rei's cautious words.

...

At team Psykick's main headquarters, Salima was still unsure of how to deal with the whole situation.

After Takao had warned Kane about team Psykick's true motives, it got Salima to rethink about everything. She was surprised when Goki was willing to try out his newly modified Beyblade and planning to follow Jim's steps.

"Wait, Goki!" Salima called out as Goki turned. "Are you serious, Goki?" she asked, standing alongside with Kane and Sean who still haven't agreed on using the beyblades.

"Yeah. I've made up my mind." Goki said while holding out his new bey. "I'll use this to fight. A bey with a digital Sacred Beast in it."

"Are you sure about that?" Kane asked.

Sean frowned and crossed his arms firmly. "Think about this, Goki. Have you not noticed how Jim's been acting because of that thing?"

"He's right. Have you been drawn in by the digital Sacred Beasts as well?" Salima asked. "I thought you were going to battle your own way."

"My own way?" Goki arched a brow. "That's just a load of BS. What's the point of a battle unless you win? Power is the only thing you can rely on. I realized after battling Jim." he chortled.

Kane, Salima and Sean just stared at Goki. Not really pleased nor fazed by Goki's motives and his words.

"Maybe you three should think about this. Kane, Salima, Sean, the match is just around the corner." and with that, Goki left to practice and test his new bey.

"Goki—!"

Before Salima could chase after her friend, Kane grabbed her shoulder and stopped Salima from taking another step. "Don't waste your breath. Did you see his eyes? It's the same as Jim's."

Salima only remained silent with wide eyes. She didn't like the idea of what her friends were becoming. She sighed. She couldn't possibly do anything at this point since Kane has his grip on her.

And Sean would do the same if Kane hadn't pulled her.

Salima narrowed her eyes and looked desperate at the situation. Both Goki and Jim had fallen into that lane. And she knew there was nothing she could do to change that. She looked at Kane one more time and shoved his hand away.

Kane just stared as Salima left the room.

Sean blinked slowly and shrugged.

When Salima walked passed the him, her eyes locked with Sean's dark ones.

The two stared and Sean had a twinkle in his irises. He rose a brow at Salima and she only frowned.

Salima exhaled and went with her own business. She needed to cool off and have time to herself.

...

Salima decided to go out for a walk. She felt conflicted. With her emotions. She didn't know what to do. She pondered if she would someday (possibly sooner) end up like Goki and Jimmy using a digital Sacred Beast.

Using the power of the digital Sacred Beast for her upcoming battle.

Salima shook at the idea. She didn't want to and was completely against the whole issue. She didn't need an unfair advantage like that. She herself had enough confidence that she's a good Beyblader and can take care of herself.

Salima sighed and looked up at the sky. Her irises glistening as she stuffed her hands inside her leather jacket pockets. She thought about how it used to be so simple but now everything has changed.

...

The sun had finally set down.

The sky finally becoming dark.

Rei found himself to be on a bridge and below it was a river, the same place where Takao and Kane had their first battle to be precise.

Rei recalled the memory and exhaled. He leaned against the railing that was there and stared out into the water. Right now, he needed some time alone and to cool off.

After all, Rei rather be alone than be preoccupied with Takao and his crazy methods of winning the battle against Psykick.

Rei frowned at such thoughts. He averted his gaze down to his beyblade. His mind stared to wonder. For one thing, Rei doesn't want to lose against Psykick and risking of losing his Sacred Beast but if by all means, having to change his battling style then what is the point? It didn't made any sense to him.

 _'Acknowledging each other's strengths... to fight with everything you've got, is that not what a beybattle is?'_

Rei remembered his days at China. The hard work training. The rough days he had to deal whenever he failed a new technique. Nonetheless, after leaving China and visiting Japan, he entered a tournament.

The very same tournament where Rei met Takao. And soon, where the BBA team were formed.

Rei could remember it all like it was yesterday. The hardship they had to go through to earn the title as number one.

Rei sighed. How can everything change so easily? Did everything he learned meant nothing? Was it all even worth it?

Rei's ears then perked up. He heard footsteps from behind so he turned.

To Rei's surprised, his eyes locked upon the very same person who he must now call an enemy. No, that sounded a bit harsh and too forward. His rival. Yeah, that sounds a bit better no? Sort of.

It was Salima.

Rei eyes went wide and Salima could only stare at Rei with the same shocking expression. "I—It's you!" he whispered.

"Rei."

"What do you want?"

Salima breathed silently and exhaled. She was surprised that he remembered her, to say the least. That didn't matter now. She averted her gaze away.

Rei blinked and could tell that Salima looked stress and troubled. "Is something wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

Rei only rose his brows and blinked. This was odd. But nonetheless, he nodded. "Of course."

...

Salima and Rei both sat down on a sidewalk close by the river bank.

A broken doll floating on the river passed by the twosome.

There was a bit of silence between the two.

Salima only stared across the river. Deep in her own world as Rei only looked around. He didn't wanted to rush Salima into talking. He was a patient boy.

Salima was troubled and Rei didn't like to see her upset. In general, he doesn't like to see any of his friends upset.

 _Friend._

Why did he still put her in that category?

Salima sighed while fidgeting her thumbs. She enjoyed the cool night and taking walks. It always calmed her down whenever she felt distressed.

Salima looked down at her hands which rested in between her thighs. She then started to tell Rei about her side of the story and what's been happening behind the scenes of Psykick.

Rei crossed his arms. Taking in the issue between the two of them. "So, while you were thinking of that battle earlier..."

Salima smiled slyly but soon disappeared. "Yes. I just wandered here."

"So did I..." Rei deadpanned and sighed. "I remembered it too."

Rei's eyes slowly darted down to the patch of grass where he first met Salima and her friends. He slightly smiled. "Back then, Takao and Kane, enjoyed the battle without worrying about winning or losing." he hummed and chuckled a little. "To think... you guys were fighting for those scientists."

Salima sighed and started to fidget around even more. Why was she suddenly so anxious?

Honestly, the anxiety was driving Salima crazy and she didn't know how to out it properly into words. She was at a loss.

With a shaky sigh, Salima turned to Rei. "I have a request. Will you—," she felt hesitant and bit her lower lip. "— forfeit the match?"

Rei's eyes widen. That really took him by surprised.

Nonetheless, Rei awaited and remained silent as Salima continued. "I understand that it's an unreasonable request with the match being so soon. But I'm out of options..." she was almost on the verge of tears.

Rei blinked and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Forfeit? Could that really be the solution? "Hold on. I don't—..."

Salima sighed and tried to reasoned with the lad as desperately as she could. "You see, all this isn't what the whole team wants."

Salima tried to read Rei's expression and she could only sigh. "We were ordered to fight with specially programmed beyblades. As you're aware, I'm sure."

Rei nodded in understanding. "The digital Sacred Beasts..."

"Yes. The two of them saw the power of the digital Sacred Beasts in the training room back then... and lost sight of their own style." Salima said while averting her eye to the ground, before her eyes shifted at Rei. "What's the point of battling when you overwhelm the opponent with pure power under the manipulation of a Sacred Beast? I can't fight a battle like that."

Rei exhaled quietly and was drawn by Salima's words. Salima actually felt that way.

And so did Rei.

* * *

Salima and Rei both locked their eyes. The two only glanced at each other for a few more seconds until Salima stood up.

"Please forfeit the match." Salima's eyes widen with a pause. "I can't make you believe me." she whispered to herself.

Rei blinked and gave Salima a perplexed expression.

Salima had her gaze at the river, the same broken doll was floating right from below. "Showing up out of nowhere and asking you to forfeit... I figured you'd think it'd be some kind of trap."

Rei's eyes widened. "I hadn't even—..."

Salima then looked at Rei straight in the eye. "Believe me. Tomorrow I'll bring proof of you here that this isn't a trick. I will bring a beyblade with a digital Sacred Beast inside of it."

Rei only gazed up Salima with his head tilted up. He had his knee up and rested his wrist on top. He could see that Salima wasn't lying. He got up and looked at her with eyes slightly widen. "A beyblade?"

"If you analyze it, you'll learn all of its secrets."

"And you don't mind that?"

Salima gave Rei a sincere, honest smile and nodded, her expression becoming a more serious one. "In exchange, you just forfeit. Please, convince your team."

Rei was still caught off guard by the deal. He started to pondered if it'll be really worth it? Should he really believe what Salima was saying? "A trade..."

"Do you accept?"

Rei shifted his position a little. Should he really trust Salima's words? Was this really the only solution? Will this definitely change anything? But then again, What other option was there?

Finally making up a decision, Rei sighed. "Understood. I have my reservations about the direction the BBA team is going in." he frowned. "I don't want to go into the match like that."

Salima was taken back and didn't necessarily expected Rei to go along with her deal. "You too?"

Rei crossed his arms and nodded. "We'll meet here again, at the same time tomorrow."

"Yes." Salima felt the weight of her shoulders gone for a second their. She brushed past Rei.

Rei only turned to glance at Salima as she suddenly stopped and glanced over at Rei, locking eyes with him once again. "Rei, I would love to battle you someday. As friends, not foes."

Salima truly wanted that. She hoped that she'll get to face Rei and the rest of the BBA someday.

And hopefully, no rules will be force to be broken.

Sailma gave Rei an honest smile one more time before she left.

Leaving Rei all by himself.

...

After a long walk alone (well sort of alone) walk, Salima had officially arrived back at the headquarters of Psykick.

Salima entered the facility. She was just going on about her business until a voice made her stopped on her tracks.

"Where were you?"

Salima jolted a little by surprised. She glances over her shoulder to see it was Sean, who was leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"I needed some air. I get irritated in here." Salima huffed then turned her attention back at the elevator and pressed onto the buttons, as the doors slid opened.

Sean's eyes fixed upon Salima's back as she walked in and didn't even bother to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

Salima could feel his sharp gaze on her but she didn't budge. It really wasn't his business.

...

Ashley and Kai were practicing outside of the dojo as the rest were inside.

Ashley helped Kai out by setting up cans to help with his training. After all set and done, she looked up at Kai and gave him thumbs up with a small smile.

Kai smiled and nodded. After launching his beyblade, he made sure his maneuver moved as sharply as they could.

Ashley just glanced at Kai's bey as it moved in a zigzag pattern and she was impressed.

After that, Kai had hit every empty soda cans perfectly. As if he were trying to impress—

Ashley awed at Kai with a grin and clapped. "Good job, Kai. You're doing better than ever."

Kai hummed as his beyblade returned right to his palm. He stared at Ashley as she was smiling at him. He could only return the smile with his own.

"What? What?!"

Both Ashley and Kai's attention were broken by a loud, angered scream.

Ashley and Kai both exchanged glances and followed the source behind the open windows of the dojo and tried to overhear the conversation.

"What?! You want us to forfeit?!" Takao was infuriated. Was he actually hearing right?

"Are you serious, Rei?" Hilary gasped.

Rei only stood firmly with a sharp gaze in his eyes and nodded. Not bothered to be phased by Takao's tantrum being thrown at him. "I don't think we can fight fairly the way we are."

Max was confused, and had his hands on his hips. "You're the one who said yesterday that we won't know until we try!"

"Yeah! This is weird!" Takao agreed.

At the same time, Ashley and Kai tilted their heads close.

Due to Ashley's sharp ears, she can apprehend what the topic of the conversation was about.

Rei wanted to forfeit the match and Kenny tried to put words in Rei's mouth and say postpone the match due to the fact he hasn't tuned up Dragoon yet but Rei kept on insisting on forfeiting instead of an illegal tune up and facing team Psykicks.

Takao didn't agreed with Rei however. "And what if we do? Do you think those Psykicks will just give up?"

Hilary had to agree with Takao. Despite the idea of cheating still not being in favor by her. "We know how they work, so we know they'll be back with some cheap trick."

Rei frowned. "Do you want to win even if we break the rules, then?" he wasn't pleased by his teammates response. "Is that how the world champions fight their battles?"

That's where Ashley and Kai slowly backed away from the window.

Ashley only stood frozen and didn't moved as Kai continued to train. The two shared similar thoughts. They doubted the BBA team final solution to beat Psykick.

"I know how you feel, Rei." Takao said, until he frowned. "But this is our only option! Now that we've accepted, we have to fight and win!"

Rei only stared at Takao with pure disbelief.

Takao frowned and narrowed his eyes with a glare at Rei; arms crossed.

Rei scowled at Takao and decided to leave once again. He can't deal with this again. He needed a walk again. To cool him down and help him relax from this stress.

...

"It's not like him to want to forfeit." Joseph stated.

Monica nodded. "What can you expect? Maybe Rei has a bad case of the nerves." she said while tapping her chin.

Ozuma narrowed his eyes at Monica and hummed. "I wonder Rei is thinking..." he was very puzzled at the moment and the whole idea of forfeiting a match.

Mariam sighed and shook her head. "He had an under-the-table deal by the river last night!"

That caught the Saint Shield's attention.

"By the river? What for?" Monica asked, batting her lashes.

"Beats me!" Mariam inquired while motioning her hand. "What am I, his mother?"

Joseph rubbed his chin while narrowing his eyes. "I think we should keep an eye on them for a little longer, Ozuma."

"It's possible that they're trying to steal Driger ahead of time." Monica pointed out, which made absolute sense.

Ozuma agreed, and nodded. "Don't let your guard down."

...

Already nighttime, almost all the lights of the Psykick's faculty was off.

The scientists decided to take the night off, leaving the rest to their own business about.

Hallways were vacated and everyone were in their room and resting.

Salima was still up and around. After leaving her friends behind, she decided it was about time she headed out.

Salima had to accomplish just this one thing. So, she was on her way to the safe room to go and fetch a beyblade that contained a digital Sacred Beast from within. She had promised Rei that she would meet up with him soon by the river with it in her possession.

Salima tipped toe'd over to safe case and scanned about the room. Making sure no one was following her. Hence, the coast was clear in her perspective, she nodded to herself. She slide her card onto the system then entered a password, thus unlocking the safe.

Salima then quietly grabbed onto the casket that held the beyblade that hold a digital Sacred Beast inside. She sighed in relief since she finally possessed a prototype. Now it was time for her to meet up with Rei and to fulfill her promise.

Right when Salima turned, someone caught her eye by surprise. She stopped before she can even walk. A gasp was soon followed.

Right in front of Salima stood none other than Kane and Sean, by the doorway she had left open.

Sean narrowed his eyes as Kane only stared motionless at Salima. The two shook their heads at her, finally catching on her act and her real motives.

"Put that beyblade back." Kane finally said.

...

Rei was back at the river front from where he was the night before.

The same river where Salima wanted for them to meet up.

Same place, same time.

Rei sighed as he stared at the starry sky. He still hasn't seen any sign of Salima anywhere.

Hearing footsteps behind, Rei perked his head up and swiftly turned, only to see it wasn't the person he was supposed to meet.

"Meeting with someone?"

It was Kai.

After a while, Rei and Kai had walked a little until they came into a stop.

Rei sighed and turned his attention away, his back facing Kai. "Her name is Salima. I thought we understood each other. Just like how I feel about Takao, she hated how her best friends were getting drawn in by the digital Sacred Beasts... which is why I—..."

Kai frowned and narrowed his eyes at Rei. He could understand where Rei was coming from with this sudden confession. He too, was having similar doubts.

 _However..._

"You're wasting your time."

Rei scrunched his nose and turned around again as Kai only continued one. "You can't let your emotions get in the way of this. What do you think happens to a blader who gets their hands on a Sacred Beast if they're not ready for it? You saw it."

Rei stared at Kai and blinked.

Kai did had a good point.

Rei slumped his shoulders. Why did he still felt unsure about everything?

"You mean Yuya..." Rei mumbled.

Kai surpassed his emotions and only exhaled. "There's no going back. Not while they're still around."

Rei flinched and tried to swallow his doubts away but, he found it to be hard. "So she'll fall victim to the Sacred Beasts as well?"

Kai gazed upwards towards the starry sky. "Yeah. That's why we have to fight them."

"But I could never modify my bey like Takao—"

That's where Kai then cut Rei off which totally caught him by surprise. "Do whatever you want."

Rei's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Kai frowned at Rei and had a sharp gaze in his eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to beat whoever did this to Yuya, and,"— he paused as his gaze lowered, —"to protect those dear to me."

Kai looked firmly at Rei. "Well, you can fight your own way. Think about it."

With that Kai did what he needed to do to talk some sense into Rei and started to leave the Chinese boy be.

Rei only let the cool breeze brush past him.

Kai's words hit Rei hard.

 _'In my own way?'_

...

Salima was frozen in place. She could only clutched the casket to her chest and swallowed. She stared wide eye at Kane and Sean.

Sean grinned slightly and chuckled. "You've got the wrong idea, young Salima."

Salima only stiffened from her ground. _Young?_

Sure, Sean was a bit older than Salima by a couple of months but still.

Salima only narrowed her eyes at Kane and Sean. She surely didn't know what was going on between them.

So, she blinked with a frown upon her persona. "What?"

Sean sat himself down on one of the nearby cushions. His shoulders slumped down as he sighed, hands intertwined in between his knees. "Making Kinomiya's team forfeit won't solve the problem."

Kane leaned himself against the wall and crossed his arms. He agreed with Sean with a small nod. "If you want to open Jim and Goki's eyes to the truth, you should do the opposite."

Salima was befuddled. "The opposite?"

Sean hummed and chuckled. "We have to master the beyblades with the digital Sacred Beasts."

Salima could only gasp at Kane and Sean's solution.

Kane closed his eyes then opened them briefly as he sighed. "And not be used by the Sacred Beasts like Jim and Goki are."

"But to really master the Sacred Beast and the Bey. That way, we can battle them just the way we want to." Sean clarified.

Salima pursed her lips and averted her gaze down. "Master the Sacred Beast and the bey..." she still felt unsure about Kane and Sean's resolve.

"Yeah." Kane nodded.

"Sean... Kane..." Saline whispered.

Sean smirked at Salima. He sighed in satisfaction and got up. He walked over to her and held his hand out. "Now stop being so foolish. Hand over that bey."

Salima could only stare at Sean's palm. She still felt hesitant about Kane and Sean's alternative.

Being able to read Salima's actions of being hesitant, Sean sighed and motioned his fingers. "Come on Salima. There's no point anyways."

Kane only frowned as Salima locked eyes with him. Salima was at a loss. Two against one and she was on the other side that had fallen.

Salima sighed in defeat. She had to give in. So, she obliged to Sean and slowly handed him the casket that contained the beyblade.

Sean gladly took the casket and smiled fondly at Salima. "Thank you. Now you go along to bed, Salima. Kane and I will take it from here."

With that, Kane and Sean left Salima alone with the casket in their grasp. Salima slumped her shoulders as she felt them heavy all of a sudden. Now what was she supposed to do?

...

Rei decided to stay up all night by the river bank.

A couple of hours went by since Kai came by and chatted with the latter.

There was no sign of Salima yet and the sun had already risen to shore. Rei frowned as a sigh was followed.

 _'She didn't showed up, huh...'_

Rei gritted his teeth as he ran his hand through his locks. Rei couldn't believe it. He felt like such an idiot. And Rei knew Kai was right all along. He shouldn't had trusted Salima from the beginning.

Rei needed to fight his battle his own way. And there was no other choice now.

...

"Glad that you three decided to join the rest of the team." the doctor stated with a pleased look on his visage.

Both Goki and Jimmy smiled at Kane, Salima, and Sean.

"Kept us waiting, you three." Jimmy said with a wide grin.

Sean eyed at Kane who only eyed him back with a glint in their eyes. The two nodded quietly.

"Yeah." Kane said in a fake accent while grinning

Sean smiled at Goki and Jimmy.

Salima only remained silent and looked lost in her own thoughts. Unaware of her surroundings.

Sean noticing, nudged Salima. She blinked and slowly nodded.

That's when the training for Psykick begun.

All five bladers had equipment attached with a special eyewear on them.

Goki readied himself.

 **"Three."**

Jim prepared himself.

 **"Two."**

Kane readied himself.

 **"One."**

Sean readied his launcher, along with Salima.

 **"Go Shoot!"**

All five of them launched their blades after the countdown and trained on their own respective beydish.

Meanwhile, the special eye gear each member had were special equipment that allows one's vision to visualize their battle.

For example;

The Doctor examined all virtual battles from the screen.

Like Jim versus Max.

Goki versus Kai.

And so on.

"Go!" shouted Kane.

"Crush it!" yelled Jim.

"You will memorize the BBA team's style and the abilities of their Sacred Beasts, down to the very last detail." the doctor said, smirking.

...

The next following day, Kai tagged along with his team to the beach to do some more training.

There were only a few days left before the match and so little time to train.

Hilary had come up with an idea of training to help the BBA team for their upcoming match with Psykick. "Listen up. If you don't take this as seriously as the real thing, the practice is pointless."

And of course, Takao argued. "Shaddup, Hilary. We know that!"

"Come on! I'm trying to help here!" Hilary yelled.

Watching the two, Ashley sighed while rubbing her wrist. She glanced up and gazed up towards the stairs, and her eyes widened. "Huh?"

Hilary and Takao had stopped their dispute and followed Ashley's line of vision.

Kai did the same, his eyes narrowing.

Max and Kenny had smiles on them.

"Rei...!" Takao gasped.

Rei had finally decided to show himself up, and gazed down at his team. "We don't have long until the match."

Ashley gasped, her hands pressing to her chest. "Which means— Rei!" she gasped.

Smiling at her voice, Rei then showed a serious look and held his Driger out. "I'm in, Takao!"

Takao blinked, fazed until a grin broke to his face and pumped two fists. "Yeah!"

Everyone else smiled at the two since they'll finally get some training done.

Kai smiled to himself as he watched Rei getting ready to have a small battle against Takao.

Seemed like Kai got through to Rei which was good.

Kai did recalled what he mentioned to Rei last night. He did told him he was only battling Psykick for what they did to Yuya.

However, even to himself, Kai knew that was a bit of a lie. Sure, he admits, he did wanted revenge for Yuya but he too was also battling for his friends.

And Kai knew for sure Rei knew that's how he truly felt.

Kai crossed his arms as he gazed at his friends. He could never let them lose their Sacred Beasts. That would be like losing who they are and a part of themselves.

And there was one in particular that he never wanted that to happen to.

 _Ashley._

Kai didn't know why. He found himself to be more opened up to Ashley more than the others. And for heaven's sake, he had known the BBA team longer than he knew Ashley.

 _'So why?'_

Kai chuckled to himself as a small smile appeared on his lip. There he goes again. His thoughts drifting to her.

Kai closed his eyes and sighed. Right now, he needed to focus for the upcoming battles. He opened his eyes and glanced over to Ashley.

Ashley was watching Hilary and Takao arguing and she was giggling at the two.

Then after Takao was practically barking at Hilary, Ashley shrunk back but still giggled behind her small hand.

Kai only stared at Ashley and smiled all the more. He had to admit, he cannot lie. He had grew so attached and fond over her. He admits that he cares for her more than she knows it.

Kai couldn't bring himself to confess Ashley how he felt about her. He didn't want anything to distract her before the upcoming battle.

Soon, when the time is just right, Kai will be able to come with a clean and clear answer and will confess his honest feelings for Ashley. It was all new and odd to him. It was an rare emotion he usually never dealt with.

 _'How should I react upon this feeling?'_

"Kai?"

Kai was distracted from his thoughts and glanced below his shoulder.

Ashley was gazing at Kai with her gleaming, full of life pupils. Her ice-blue orbs shone from the sunlight. She had a warm smile that would make anyone's day worth wild.

"Are you ready to practice?"

Kai felt a gentle, cool breeze brushed past him as leaves were blown.

Ashley stared innocently at Kai and he couldn't help but to smile down at her.

Maybe when everything is all resolve, his answer would soon come. And when the time is _just_ right, Kai will be able to confess his feelings.

Kai prayed to for Yuya. To allow him to do this one thing.

 _'Yuya. I know I'm doing this for you. But please, I hope you can grasp that I'm not only doing this for you, but for all my friends. Even for her. Protecting someone very dear to me. Ashley. I still may not know it as much. But, she means a whole lot to me.'_

Ashley and Kai locked eyes, and his glistened as he stared at her's. His eyes turned sharp as she only continued to smile at Kai and hopped down from the stairs and awaited for him to follow.

 _'Ashley, I promise you. I will protect you with my life. No matter what.'_

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **this is considered the second longest chapter aside from chap 9. anyways, hope you've enjoyed. feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	21. Chapter 21: The Decision To Tomorrow

**still cannot believe I had started writing this story since 2015 and it's taking me so long to update. when I started writing this again, i had that twenty four vibe, your my twenty four. i love exo. and wow, would you believe I'm updating at 5 am? smhh on with the show!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Twenty One:** _ **The Decision To Tomorrow**_

After doing some small training and workout at the beach, the BBA team decided to call it a day and return to the dojo.

Takao then showed his team his new modified beyblade. He looked proud of the design and what it could pull. But, the bey didn't looked promising.

"Whoa, is this Dragoon?" gasped Max, surprised by the size of the bey.

"It's totally different now!" Hilary said.

"Yeah, I asked Kyoujyu to adjust the weight disk and he tricked it out to the maximum!"

"I hope you don't mind the new design, Takao. Dizzi and I made modifications to its basic structure. It has never been tuned up this far." Kenny said.

Gasping, Takao's eyes gleamed as he scanned his beyblade thoroughly. "There's no way I could lose with this thing!" he giggled.

"Takao..." whispered Ashley, her brows furrowing with a small pout.

Max and Kai only remained silent, as Rei had his arms crossed and blinked with a small frown.

"Let's test this baby out!" Takao grinned, readying his launcher and new enhanced bey. "Watch and learn! Go Shoot!"

Takao then piloted his new modified beyblade.

The result was incredible yet dreading.

The new modified beyblade was spinning at an incredible velocity.

It then sliced a can in half. Like it was paper.

"I expanded the Attack Ring's angle and increased the damage-dealing attack points to the opponent to its maximum level." explained Kenny, showing the data onto his laptop, curtesy of Dizzi. "Additionally, I doubled the Weight Disk and touched up the core components."

Max frowned as he witnessed the results up close. "Time out," he gestured his hands as if signaling a _time out_ , "Those modifications are beyond BBA regulations!"

"I know it's against the rules!" Takao said, still focused on his new tactics.

"Th—then why?" asked Ashley.

Sighing, Takao looked over his shoulder where everyone stood. "Step back and think about it! How badly we've been treated by those scientists! We don't know what kind of underhanded tactics they'll use to steal our Sacred Beasts! We don't stand a chance if we follow the rules!"

"There's no reason to believe that they'll follow the rules this time." Kenny said.

"But even so—..." Ashley tried to speak, but held back her words, not seemingly agreeing with the concept.

Takao furrowed his brows, and turned his attention back towards his bey, but soon, Dragoon began to wobble and losing his grip.

"What's wrong with Dragoon?" Takao asked.

Later, Dragoon spun out of control and aim straight at the ground and flipped. The bey crashed onto a pole and back onto the ground, until the bey officially lost it's turn.

Everyone went silent.

The final result of the new beyblade caught everyone by surprise.

Kenny gasped, and ran to pick of the bey, He examined it closely and turned to Takao. "I believe the rotation was unbalanced because you're not used to it." he explained.

Takao wasn't satisfied by Kenny's brief synopsis. He growled under his breath and roughly took Dragoon out of Kenny's possession. "Don't say it so casually! We only have two days until our match!"

"You're right..." Kenny said, looking down.

Hilary frowned at Takao. Clearly this was getting into his head. "Watch your language, Takao! It was your fault, wasn't it? You can't blame him for it!" she defended.

"Why don't you just sit down and shut up?" Takao asked rather rudely.

"What did you say to me?!" Hilary glared, anger boiling inside her.

Before anything could happen, Max quickly grabbed Hilary's shoulder, with a small smile. "Now, now..." he turned and frowned at Takao. "That was rude! You owe Hilary an apology!"

Takao scoffed as he murmured under his breath. "Like _hell_ that would happen."

Instead of only staying silent as she normally would, the way Takao acted wasn't something to ignore any longer.

Ashley just had about had it with her brother's immature antics. This is where she had to step in. "Takao. Apologize to Hilary this instant."

"What are you? My mother?" Takao said sarcastically.

"No but I don't think you should blame others for your failed tactics." Ashley said, sending a mild-glare at Takao. "You shouldn't go yelling at others who are at least trying to help you. I know you're panicking because our match with Kane's team is coming up. But you're acting like a completely different person lately."

Takao blinked at Ashley, yet slightly frowned. "Eh?"

Hilary agreed, and stomped her foot. "She's right. You're not acting like you usually do!" she said.

Takao couldn't believe what he was hearing, and glanced all over his friends. "What's with you all?"

"The old Takao would have never modified his precious Dragoon beyond recognition." Max said.

Instead of having their intended effect, the words only deepened the frown on Takao's face, as his eyes glistened.

Kai even had his own say into the matter since Takao still hasn't learned anything by the advices his own friends were lecturing and offering him. "I don't think you'll improve by needlessly modifying Dragoon."

Better words have never been spoken and Rei agreed with Kai's own perspective into the matter. The way the latter saw it, what was the point of cheating if it'll only cause guilt and unfairness?

It's what, how Ashley would interpreted, the _fighting spirit_.

"I agree." Rei said.

"But—!" Kenny stumbled on his words.

Rei glances over to Ashley, who had stood by Kai. "No matter how low our opponents go, there's no reason for us to go as low as them." he said, averting his eyes back to Takao.

Max was following his teammates lead. The lad had the same sensation as the rest. "Takao, remember the world championships. We fought against strong Bladers and became the best in the world. No matter how strong they were, we took them on the way we always have, right? Isn's that how we became world champions?"

Rei agreed with Max, and slowly approached Takao. "Now is the perfect time to remember that."

Takao didn't seem convinced, eyes continuing to stay in motionless.

Ashley shyly stepped forward, she only gazed at Takao with a small smile as she gently placed her delicate hand on top of his shoulder. Her perfectly manicured nails shimmering, her finger encircling his shoulder. "Takao, remember what matters the most is the beyblade spirit, that will get you through to victory. Now, take a deep breath and think."

Eyes glistening, insides fuming, Takao just had snapped. Just what kind of encouragement was that?

Takao couldn't really believe what he was hearing. The whole issue wasn't even close to comparison with the championship. That's all in the past. Nothing to be nostalgic about. Eyes flaring, with a bad move, he smacked Ashley's hand away from him.

Silence and tension risen, and suddenly Ashley jolted her hand away from Takao, clutching her hand due to his roughness.

Lower lip quivering, Ashley was caught by surprise. She never had Takao treated her like the way he had just done so. This was clear new.

"Takao!" Rei stepped in, offended by Takao's actions towards his own sister, and heck, even Kai had to frown at Takao's actions.

Earning a glare from Takao, Rei only glared in return. Wasn't it obvious to his teammates? "You guys just don't get it! I only have on goal and that's to win!"

"And yet that gives you no excuse to hit your sister!" Rei said, getting angry.

Having no intention of showing care, Takao's frown deepened. The smell of the agitation had thickened the air around the BBA team like fog.

With a huff, Takao could care any less anymore. "Like she would understand. She doesn't know what it's like to win."

 **THUMB!**

Words never truly hurt unless their as worse as bullets.

Except this time, the words were just missiles. Shooting the target down until they've fallen from prey.

The words struck Ashley to the core and she was breathless. Her silence didn't send a good vibe. It was almost too hard to even breath with the pressure. She lowered her gaze as she whispered, "You don't mean that, Takao..."

Eyes lowering while staring at Ashley, golden hues flickering to Takao, a scowl upon Rei's profile. "You better apologize right now."

"You know what? I don't need any of this. I thought you guys knew me!" Takao spat out, glaring at Rei.

Back and forth, Kai's eyes landed upon Ashley. His eyes lowering, he saw small fists at first but were losing tension. Eyes flashing forward to the lass's portrait, Kai's eyes slightly widen - as they glistened - while gazing at her.

It was too good to be true, but Kai could've swore he witnessed Ashley's irises flickering to a pinkish color as they returned to their original, ice-blue eyes.

Kai's lips parted as Ashley only remained silent.

Soon, Ashley's silence was broken with a small, red glare in her ice-blue eyes. "You know what, Takao? Do whatever you want. If you truly believe that's the only way to win then so be it. If you think I can't win then I'll show you."

With one final look, Ashley swirled on her heels, storming off from the rest of the group.

Takao remained motionless from his stance with arms crossed. His eyes only focusing on the water drops from the bamboo fountain. He suddenly peeked interested.

Reaching his hand out, Rei had called for the lass's name. "Ashley!" but it was too late.

Ashley was nowhere to be seen as her traces had vanished.

"Takao. You should apologize to your sister!" Hilary yelled.

"She'll get over it."

"That was plain cold. Maybe this whole thing against Kane's team has really gotten to you." Max had inquired with disappointment in his blue hues.

"Stooping so low to their level, when will you learn?" Rei added.

Due to Takao still not appearing convinced by words, a deep frown was shown on Kai's face at first. However it was then shown with a stoic expression. "You know, you do you. If you rather do it their way then fine, but I'm fighting my way, with the beyblade spirit."

Takao's shoulder started to feel heavy. Why were they? His eye's lowered as his back remained facing his teammates.

Gritting his teeth, Takao decided to take a small break and just storm off.

Hilary gasped as Takao brushed past her and vanished from thin sight.

Fist tightening from grasp, Kai's blood started to feel heated, all boiled up. Profile remaining expressionless, no one would pin point what Kai was really feeling.

Therefore, Kai not only couldn't tolerate Takao's method of winning, for all that but the way he raised his voice at Ashley. Takao obviously had no right to since she was only giving in her opinion about the matter of the battle.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai too, decided to storm off and go search for Ashley.

Golden hues flickering over to his friend, Rei raised his brows as Kai simply turned and brushed past the Chinese boy. "Kai?" but the latter had simply walked past by as a facaded ghost.

...

Not much time was left, only two days, there were only a few more days for the showdown between the BBA and Psykick.

With some luck, the trio - Kane, Salima and Sean - still haven't fallen victim to the digital Sacred Beasts, yet.

The Doctor explained that he was simply going to make a few adjustments to the beyblades which he too will get to modify on the digital Sacred Beasts as well so that victory will be short and sweet.

"Kane. Salima. Sean." the doctor called, looking over his shoulder. "Your digital Sacred Beasts lack growth. Train them until our matches begin." he ordered.

Salima stopped in her tracks, both Kane and Sean standing on opposite sides of her. "Doctor."

Glancing over to Salima, the she continued, "In order to defeat the BBA team, Kane, Sean and I only intend to master the digital beyblades. We do not intend to rely on a Sacred Beast to battle."

Gasps were followed after Salima's words.

Sean didn't made a peep while Kane only narrowed his eyes.

With the cause of Salima's words, the doctor as well as Goki and Jimmy, didn't looked pleased to hear any of what Salima had to say or where she was going with her words.

"What did you say?" the doctor frowned.

"Salima, are you still on about that crap?" Goki frowned as well.

"Are you not ashamed as a blader to be so desperate to develop Sacred Beast?"

Anger with a dash of annoyance flickering his eyes, Goki stepped forward with teeth a gritting. "Why you—!"

Before Goki had a chance to even attack Salima, Kane and Sean prevented that from happening.

"Back off." said Sean, shoving Goki away from Salima, frowning.

"Don't provoke them. We just have to battle like we always have." Kane suggested.

With slight hesitation, Salima obliged to Kane.

With with small shrug, Sean stood by Salima and replied cooly. "We decide how we battle. If we win, there's nothing to complain about.

"Yeah. At least give us that much." Kane added.

Hesitation at first, with thoughts scrambled and such, perhaps there was another alternative for the matter. With that, the doctor simply smirked. "Talk tough while you can." and with that, the Doctor, along with Goki and Jim, turned away.

...

"Doctor, we're ready to go." announced a scientist.

Meanwhile, the trio stood behind as they stayed in the laboratory, awaiting for what the doctor had in store.

"As for our first battle..." the doctor eyed at each of the five bladers. "Kane?"

Kane stiffened a little. If he was honest with himself, he'd be intrigued by this.

"I think we shall begin with you." the doctor insisted. "You're up."

"Sure."

One of the scientists brought a huge case that contained five Beyblades.

"Bring Cyber Dragoon." The doctor ordered.

Kane grabbed the beyblade.

With the temptation, Goki and Jimmy insisted on taking Kane on. A chuckle was followed by the doctor. "No, his opponent will be Cyber Driger."

A pound of her heart felt heavy and huge. Swallowing with little pride, a scientist stumbled upon Salima's persona, briefcase in hand, the scientists handed Salima the beyblade which contained Cyber Driger inside.

Equipping their gear in check, the two looked at one another.

Salima's eyes broke contact with Kane's as she locked eyes with Sean's black hues.

Sean only showed a small nod at her for encouragement.

All Salima could think was for Kane to not let her down. To not be taken so lightly and to not give into the great power of the mighty digital copies.

After a quick countdown, the battle commence.

"Go, Cyber Dragoon!"

"Cyber Driger!"

With each slam and pound, Kane's beyblade clashed with Salima's bey.

However, Salima's beyblade withstood the attack, not falling into prey so easily.

With a thrust, Salima's beyblade pressed forward to Zane's beyblade, despite not losing balance and still spinning as the way it had started.

Neither of the beyblades were weakened from each other's attacks.

"Cyber Dragoon attack!"

"Go!"

With a counter attack from Salima's strike, Kane tightened his jaw as he narrowed his eyes at the two spinning tops.

Specifically, at Salima's beyblade.

Both spinning tops circulated one another.

With a small command, Salima's beyblade bounced up, bounced back down, only to have it missed its target.

Kane had to chuckle at Salima's failed attempt. "I thought you would be more of a challenge."

"Salima! Summon Cyber Driger!" Goki yelled.

"Kane! Use Cyber Dragoon!" Jim demanded.

With a glare, Salima turned to the the two boys. "Quiet! I don't need my Sacred Beast!"

Kane too, with a glare, eyed at Jimmy with a small frown. "Jim! Goki! Watch how we battle!"

"Show them what's it like to win without those digital Sacred Beasts!" Sean encouraged.

After that, both beyblades still tried to saw each other.

Kane narrowed his eyes over.

Salima wasn't making this easy for the said latter and therefore, he had to come up with strategy to win.

Without having the need to call out his digital Sacred Beasts.

Determination in her vision which glistened, Salima swung her arm upward. "You can do it!"

Kane tilted his head while tightening his eyes. Signing with aggravation, A small glint of annoyance shown upon his features. "Okay, now you're getting on my nerves."

Right on cue, the two beyblades started to glimmer from the center. Kane shining the most of the twosome. "I've had enough! Screw this! Cyber Dragoon!"

Salima couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kane wouldn't—

As if that thought was brushed by proven point, a white robotic like dragon emerged from Kane's bey, with shimmering bright hue glowing from it's features.

With wide eyes and a glare, Kane wasn't holding back anymore. "No more games, Salima! Attack!"

With a loud roar, claws spreading, Cyber Dragoon started to strike not only at Salima's bey, but striking directly at Salima too, causing her to fall back but before she could reach the floor, Sean had caught her just in time.

Salima had lost.

A stadium out.

Cyber Dragoon roared one last time before vanishing back to it's beyblade, it's cyber bits shimmering in sight before spreading into thin air.

Salima was slightly panting.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked Salima, but recieved no response.

Salima stared wide eyed at what's in front of her.

With a brow raised, Sean followed Salima's line of vision and narrowed his eyes with astonishment.

Kane had the same expression. Written with similarities to Goki and Jimmy's features. His beyblade flying in return to his palm, he chuckled. Suddenly, power was flooding inside him. A new sensation he never dealt with and it was exciting. "Such power. I can get used to this. Doctor?" he turned to the doctor and smirked. "One more round." he demanded.

The doctor just smirked and chuckled. "You'll get another chance once Salima and Sean are up."

Salima felt Sean's grip tighten around her arm.

Hesitation was surging through Sean.

The time had come. The two know it.

Well aware of the situations they were locked in.

Salima gulped and stared up at Sean, who only looked down at Salima as he gave her a nod.

"Now, bring Cyber Wolverine!"

One of the scientists handed Sean a beyblade.

Taking a deep breath, Sean clutched the bey at hand before the he proceeded taking Kane's place.

At the time, Salima readied her beyblade and launcher as the two both got into position.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

 **Thought you could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

 **If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

"Go Shoot!"

Beyblades finally being launched into the stadium, the battle finally commencing.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,]**

"Go! Attack!"

 **[Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Sean narrowed his eyes at Salima before averting his gaze down below at the two spinning tops. "Don't let her get the best of you! Cyber Wolverine!" he shouted while swinging his hand.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,]**

Eyes going wide, a gasp followed as Sean's bey charged at Salima's bey with force and brutally.

 **[If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Where did the power came from?

Was it because of the Cyber bit beast?

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

Sean's bey slammed a full force onto his opponent, causing the opponent to flip backwards but still kept her grip.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Salima was really giving Sean a hard time to allow him to fend off her attacks.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

"Go Cyber Wolverine! Attack!"

Both spinning tops were circulating around each other, sawing.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Sparks flying and soaring with each collision.

Salima gritted her teeth, stumbling back from the strong force wavering.

Swinging his arm, Sean had formed a fist, his bey clashing Salima's.

Slightly, still tired from her last battle, Salima tried to keep her ground and push Sean's bey back.

"Call out your Sacred Beasts already!" Goki said.

With a swift turn, Salima and Sean sent Goki a glare. "Stay out of this!"

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,]**

Attention returning to the match, Sean flicked his finger as his bey pushed and pushed Salima's beyblade back and slammed with sparks flying from each impact.

 **[Thought you could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

The attack was a strong one, slightly shocking the two bladers from the collision.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,]**

Salima wasn't sure if she'll be able to hold on any longer.

 **[If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

"You're gonna need that power sooner or later." Kane interpreted with a small shrug, boredom filling in his eyes.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

Brow twitching with irritation, Sean growled. "Like I need some make-believe creature's help!"

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Sean continued to withhold Salima's attacks on him, and he could only endure them.

Taking in deep breaths, Sean tries oh so hard to not give in.

With his jaw tightening, Sean eyes flashed over to Salima as his bey only dodged from Salima's attack.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

Salima tries to pull a move by making her bey slide over and jumped up from the beydish and bounce right back down but missed.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

"You know what, you're starting to be a nuisance! It's time I end this!"

Salima gazed up at Sean, her eyes widened.

Giving Salima a wide eyed glare, - which filled with guilt all of a sudden - Sean sighed and shook his head. His eyes softening for a moment, he felt a pang in his heart. _"Forgive me, Salima."_

 **[Beybladeeeeeeeee,]**

Maybe it was her ears playing tricks, but Salima wasn't sure if she heard right from Sean since she sent him a skeptical look.

 **[Beybladeeeeeeeeee.]**

Dark orbs darkening, Sean's eyes filled not only with determination, but hungry for power. "Cyber Wolverine!"

With no time to waste, there was no other alternative.

Nothing was useful.

All the trouble of holding back the ability to withstand the creatures, all but a waste in the end.

No turning back.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,]**

Salima only grimace, shutting her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. Snapping her eyes opened, it was now or never.

 **[Thought you could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

"Cyber Driger!"

The center of the two's beyblades began to glow brightly and brighter by the second.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,]**

After time has went by, the two beyblades emerged from the glimmering beam.

 **[If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

"Cyber Wolverine!" Sean's cyber companion howled at his cry.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

"Cyber Driger!" Salima's cyber companion roared as the two robotic creatures collided, both pushing and biting onto each other.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

With each collision core, the impact only pounced back upon Salima and Sean, the wielders.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

The two stepped up and screamed with almighty force dwelling upon them.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Then, the two robotic creatures howled and roared, before vanishing back to its beyblade.

Salima and Sean stood frozen in place. Both out of breath. The two collided forward, unaware that both beys had lost their rotation, therefore, ending the match as a draw.

 **[Let it rip, Beyblade!]**

"Salima! Sean!"

Jim and Kane knelt down to help Salima up as Goki knelt down by Sean's side.

Sean panted a little and had his hair hovered above his eyes, his eyes close.

Salima averted her gaze to Sean, finally revealing his eyes.

Sean's dark hues were now filled with power-hungry, and slowly losing his sanity.

But who was it to say Salima wasn't feeling the same way Sean felt?

"Doctor, Please rearrange another battle for me? I must taste more of this power of Cyber Wolverine!" Sean announced, with a wide grin.

Slowly stumbling up, Salima had to jump into the invitation. "Same goes for me. I must learn to contain Cyber Driger's power too!"

The doctor smirked, pleaded with the sudden change of mind from Salima and Sean. "As you both wish."

And all was falling into according to plan.

Both Salima and Sean exchanaged glances, grinning with a new glint in their irises.

* * *

Its been awhile since the argument from earlier and the whole disagreement with using illegal equipment during battle.

Still wondering around, Kai was still searching for Ashley. No glimpse of her.

Kai's mind started to ponder, how things weren't always like this, how usually people would be the one going after him instead of the other way around but look at him now, trying to go and give a friend a shoulder. What a grown boy has he become.

Kai stopped his thoughts for a second there. There he goes again.

 _'Why do I still put her in that category?'_

Kai already admitted that he cared for Ashley but why? Still leaving him in the dark, perhaps he will be able to find out soon once the whole mess is done with.

As Kai continued his search for the bluenette, his grey hues spotted an oh so familiar figure from the distant. Inching closer, he came upon a park.

There were slides and other equipment like the jungle bars and a sea saw thing. Grey hues fell upon her, Ashley, sitting alone on one of the swing sets.

Slowly, Kai approached Ashley from behind.

Ashley, probably too dazed, didn't sensed Kai's presence nearing her figure despite for her having sharp sense.

"Nice day, huh?"

Worried thoughts interrupted by a familiar voice, Ashley glanced over her shoulder as her eyes widened.

Kai stood by Ashley's side, looking upwards towards the sky.

Ashley only stared with an innocent persona as she only glided her foot along the dirt pile beneath her. She remained mute, only batting her lashes, her lips into a thin line.

Kai sat on the swing next to Ashley. He looked down to the dirt pile Ashley was drawing upon. He lifted his head up, using his foot to rock the swing, causing little motion on his swing. "Listen," he started. "About all the things Kinomiya has mentioned, don't let that get to you. There's no telling what's on his mind. He's feeling unsure about the match and he is still in shock that we're against Kane's team. He'll do whatever it takes to get Kane to his senses."

"But Kai, what Takao mentioned wasn't a lie." Ashley finally spoke after only earning silence from the her.

Kai shifted a little, eyes fully focused on Ashley.

"I won't lie. I really don't know what victory is like. I never really experienced it. I was always a mere shadow of Takao. He's the world champion and I'm just 'the champion's twin sister'. Nothing more, nothing less. That's why I always tend to hide myself behind others." Ashley smiled slyly, while clouded memories were swarming through her mind. Pasted inside her. Never to be free. A crime she had committed, a swore traitor.

She was now at the bottom of that list.

With a daintily smile, Ashley looked up at the passing clouds above her. "Like the rain, I fall into defeat."

Eyes falling down, Kai clutched onto the chain sets of the swing, giving in some deep thoughts into Ashley's words. He was taking in consideration, he didn't understood what Ashley has been through since she left Japan, but one thing for sure, he knew what was right and what was wrong. "I don't believe that. You're more than just a shadow."

Batting her lashes as fingers encircled around the chain of the swings that helped support it, Ashley only stared at Kai with a small skeptical look as the he continued.

"You're Ashley. You shouldn't think yourself like that and I'm sure you've had experienced glory." letting his hands fall in between his thigh, Kai sent Ashley an honest smile. "I know you have. Everyone has at some point."

Ashley had her lips into a thin line, she didn't say anything since she was struck by amazement. Her eyes only gazed with sincere at Kai. Her lips were parted, she was in a daze with his words.

Sudden warmth spread on her hand. Ashley snapped from her dazed, eyes averting to her hand, her eyes glistened, Kai's hand was pressed on top of her warm hand.

Kai smiled at Ashley while grasping her hand into his own. "There's no need for you to hide any longer. You have friends that support you all the way. You have me too."

Kai didn't know nor understood where his actions and words were coming from but deep down, the latter knew he meant it.

Heat rising to her cheeks, Ashley swallowed while returning the grip onto Kai's hands, a small but gentle squeeze. "You're right. Thank you Kai."

...

Upon returning to the shore to reunite with the rest.

Ashley hands were intertwined behind her back, a small smile on her lips, her cheeks flushing a visible hue.

Kai's words really took a strong effect on the lass.

There was no reason to hide beneath the world anymore.

It was time for Ashley to shine and show her strength. Her true colors.

With one side glanced over at Kai, only brought a cheeky smile upon Ashley. Her view changed towards the beach.

Takao was continuing testing out his new modified beyblade.

So far though, the odds wasn't in Takao's favor. His beyblade was still unbalanced, also having too much power which Dragoon couldn't handled.

Takao dropped to his knees, smashing his fists against the sand. "Dammit! Again?"

"No good." Kenny said, shaking his head. "No matter how many times he tries, Takao can't bring out all of Dragoon's power."

"What's gotten into you, Takao?" asked Hilary. "This has never happened before!"

"He's getting worse..." Max said.

"He's in a rut." Rei added. "At this rate..."

Hilary approached Takao, averting her gaze to the rest. "Can't we do something? The match is tomorrow!" she reminded.

Leaning close to Kai, Ashley whispered over to him. "What do you think?"

Closing his eyes, arms crossed, Kai could only think of a few words to add. "Our only option is to return Dragoon to normal. But that's if Takao's up for it."

Ashley nodded, agreeing with Kai's advice. "He's right, Takao. This isn't getting you and neither of us anywhere."

Shooting a glare at the duo, Takao scoffed. "You both don't know what you're talking about. Besides, it's a little late for that!" he stared at his bey. "Crap, I have to keep battling until I get back in the groove!" side glancing to Max, he jabbed his finger towards the blonde. "Max!" —Max perked up at his name being called,— "Let's battle!"

Gawking at Takao, Max's eyes widen from a sudden request. "Again?" he sighed, slowly approaching him.

With a blank expression, Kai only shook his head and sighed.

Takao still hasn't cracked the puzzle yet has he?

...

Several eyes locked on the BBA team, Dunga and Ozuma were on a watch over them.

A frown was written on Ozuma's profile, clearly getting the vibe that Takao hasn't taken up any of the advices his friends were giving him. "This is bad."

"If he battles like thta, those scientists are gonna eat him for lunch!" Dunga paused while scoffing at Tyson. "And then this time the five Sacred Beasts will—"

"They will be stolen this time." Ozuma narrowed his eyes. "But... If I walk up and warn him I doubt he'll listen."

"What do we do then?" asked Dunga.

"What are you panicking over?" a voice came from behind.

The mishap the due were chatting, sharp eyes turning to look behind, only to discover Joseph, Mariam, and Monica.

Joseph chuckled. "I told you two that they would be here. So, because of our one little slip up, Takao's gone and done something crazy to Dragoon."

With an aggravated sigh, Mariam only crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment. "They do some really dumd stuff. I can't believe."

Having her locks behind her ear, Monica only scoffed, a frown upon her. "There's only one way to get Takao out of this rut."

"So hurry up and spill it then!" shouted Dunga, growing impatient.

Ozuma understood what Monica was infering to, and he only averted his eyes down to the beach.

Monica was right. Time to take action.

...

After the training session, Takao disappeared to who knows where that boy went. Seriously, Takao can't be so—

Anyways, Hilary and Kenny went back to the dojo since who knows where Takao had run off to and honestly it was driving Hilary over the edge but she had to keep her cool. "Huh? Where's Takao?"

Max and Rei looked up from their beyblades, cleansing them from the dirt, as Ashley stumbled upon in through the dojo, a small tray in her hand.

"Beats me." Max replied.

"I think he wants to be alone." Rei said.

"I think he's meditating to prepare for tomorrow." Ashley said, setting the tray patched with two glasses of milk, and chocolate cookies in front of Max and Rei.

"I doubt he's even doing that." Max said, sweatdropping at Ashley.

"Thanks." Rei said, flashing a charming smile at Ashley, making the lass smiled in return.

"These look good." Max commented, grabbing a cookie, and taking a bite, savoring the taste in his mouth.

Having taken a bite from a cookie, Rei hummed in delight, and swallowed the crumbs before speaking, "Ashley, did you made these?"

"Nope! Grandfather baked them~!" Ashley chirpily said, imaginary flowers portraying her profile, clasping her hands together.

Max and Rei sweatdropped, but nonetheless, enjoyed the cookies.

For some reason, Rei had hoped Ashley could have baked the cookies, since he was curious if she could cook or bake even. If so, he'd love to try some of her plates.

"Anyways, Takao would usually never even consider that." Max said, taking another bite off the cookie.

"He's really got his back against the wall..." with a sigh of defeat, Hilary's shoulders slump down.

"Ashley, Max, it's our last chance to train." Rei said, his eyes falling towards the two. "The three of us need to fight with all we've got."

"Okay!" Max nodded.

"Wait, are you all fine with that?"

Ashley, Max and Rei all averted their gaze at Hilary.

"Even when your own teammate is struggling so hard!" Hilary stomped her foot, and even frowned at Ashley. "Are you leaving your brother in the dust? That's cold! Is that how the BBA team rolls after fighting across the world together?"

"Hilary, even so..." Ashley shrugged, a doubt look in her eyes. "We can't possibly do anything. He's done this to himself."

"What can we do?" Max asked.

"We tried everything but Takao won't even let us give him a hand." Rei defended.

"I just don't get it..." with a frown portraying on her visage, Hilary growled and ran out the dojo, Kenny following behind. She won't stand for this.

They were suppose to be a team.

Strolling by the river, deep in thought, clouded with doubt, Takao was throwing rocks at the water, the rock skidding across.

All Takao could feel was frustration and strew building up inside of him. The fact the his own team were criticizing him, all because he just wanted to win.

So what was the problem with that?

Like they'll even understand what Takao was going through.

"Takao!"

Hearing the sound of his name, Takao turned to find Hilary and Kenny running toward his way. "Hilary, Kyoujyu..."

"What are you doing out here? Getting all depressed by your lonesome." Hilary panted out while having her hands on her hips, catching her breath, face flushed. "How pitiful."

Ignoring the flushed gaze on Hilary, Tyson only tossed another rock and frowned at her. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear that from you!"

Hilary didn't budge. "If you want to cool off, why don't you just dive headfirst into that river?" she pointed towards the river.

Eyebrow twitching, Takao gritted his teeth. "Why don't I throw you in?!"

"Look at that, you've got enough energy to get mad." Hilary teased, smiling at Takao.

Just as Takao was about to ask Hilary, with a skeptical look on him, his eyes fell on Kenny who looked past him. "Takao."

Takao rose a brow, turning around, eyes falling on Ozuma's figure walking towards them.

Ozuma looked like he was in a serious mood. But then again, when isn't he?

"Ozuma."

Ozuma perked his ears, stopping at a safe distance in front of Takao. "Tomorrow's finally the day, huh?"

"What do you want?" asked Takao, confused by the encounter.

"I've got something to say to you. You can't beat the Psykicks!"

With a gasp, Hilary had to ask, "And what makes you say that?"

"You've lost sight of yourself. The pressure of facing strong enemies has changed you." by now, Ozuma had his eyes narrowed, a scowl on his visage. "You're trying to fight with a different Dragoon. You don't stand a chance."

Taking that as offensive, blinking with the same skeptical look, Takao had to ask, "Damn you... did you come all this way just to say that?"

"I came here to beat you!"

"To beat me?"

"You—no," Ozuma shook his head, a dull look in his eyes. "The entire BBA team will be completely decimated by Psykick. But Kinomiya... I will crush you, right here and now!" he declared.

Hilary advice Takao not to take Ozuma on. By now, She should've been more familiar with him, since he isn't the one to back down from a challenge, not now, not ever.

Takao fetched out his launcher. "Sounds good to me! Stop your yapping and let's get it on! Bad news for you, but Dragoon's a little different this time!"

Ozuma whipped out his launcher. "Let's go!"

Takao and Ozuma got into position and readied their launchers and beyblade.

"Go Shoot!"

After a quick countdown, the battle had begun.

The two beyblades began to circle around, waiting for one to strike first.

"Go, Dragoon!"

When Dragoon when for an attack, it missed.

Takao frowned and ignored his failed attempt. "It's not over yet! The battle has just begun!"

"Takao!"

Eyes turning for the cry of his name, Max, Rei, Kai and Ashley were running down the hill.

Ashley batted her lashes, arriving to the scene, a confused look on her. "He's fighting Ozuma."

Max and Rei had to launch their beyblades to prevent the match from going any further but, then two other beyblades flew by and knocked their beyblades back.

The two beyblades flew back to their owner, which were Dunga and Joseph, with Monica and Mariam behind.

"Stay out of this one." Joseph said.

"Shut him down, Ozuma!" hyped Dunga.

Wobbling from the commotion, Takao grunted with his jaw tightening.

"Say your prayers, Kinomiya." Ozuma taunted.

"Darn..." Takao snarled.

Dragoon was really getting off balance this time.

Ashley started to grow worry. "If this keeps up, Dragoon—"

"— is in big trouble." Rei said. "Back off, Takao!"

Takao frowned over his shoulder. "You're kidding! My upgraded Dragoon should never lose to Ozuma!"

Ozuma still showde a smirk. "Pay attention, guys! Watch Dragoon as it crumbles to pitiful end! Go, Flash Leopard!"

A bright light emerged from Ozuma's beyblade, and soon, his Sacred Beast became visible to ones eye, roaring.

"His Sacred Beast!" Kenny gasped.

Gritting his jaw, Takao wasn't holding back any more. "Alright! I'll use mine, too! Seiryu!"

That's when the unexpected happened.

Seiryu didn't responded to his name being called.

"Takao, you're gonna get beat!" Max said.

Frustration growing, Takao was getting impatient by the lack of response he was earning. "N—no way! Seiryu!"

The results were still the same, no response.

A gasp was heard from Takao. Why isn't Seiryu coming out?

Hilary started to grow worried, kneeling down besides Kenny. "Wait, what's happening? Can I just not see it?"

"No, Seiryu isn't coming out." Ashley responded, her eyes narrowing.

"B—but why?" Hilary asked.

Sighing, Ashley pressed her hands close to her chest, her eye-lids lowering. "Good question."

"Look at that." Monica tsk'ed, crossing her arms. "It's because you went and modified Dragoon!"

"How unfortunate." Mariam said.

"Seiryu!" Takao tried once more to summon his Sacred Beast.

A sharp look made its way to Ozuma, as he wasn't waiting for Takao. "Finish him off! Cross Fire!"

With the call for a final attack, Ozuma's beyblade was cloaked with a bright red light, knocking Takao's beyblade back during process.

Eyes growing wider then a plate, stunned by action while Takao's beyblade flew back.

Max went to go retrieve the fallen beyblade, the rest of the team following in pursuit.

"How is Dragoon?" Takao asked very carefully.

Looking down at the bey in his hand, slowly looking hesitant to hand over the bey to his rightful owner, a sigh escaping his lips, Max slowly showed Takao his bey. "Takao, look."

And Takao didn't liked the results.

Dragoon was into pieces, torn to be exact.

Takao couldn't accept what he was sighting before him.

A small chuckle caught Takao's ears, perking his head up as so did the rest.

"What a disgrace," Ozuma paused, "Well, Kinomiya? Just like I said, isn't it?"

Not taking in what Ozuma was interpreting, Takao eyed at his broken bey with a frown. "Why didn't Seiryu come out?"

"You still don't understand, brother."

Takao was caught off guard by the soft voice of Ashley, turning to look at her with a skeptical expression. "Huh?"

With a simple deep breath, Ashley only told the truth and what everyone else had been enduring deep inside of themselves, the fact that Takao's method was wrong. "It's because you changed."

"What do you mean?" asked Takao.

"If you fought fairly like you always do, Seiryu would have responded to you voice."

"That's crazy, Ashley! I'm always—" but that's when it hit Takao to the core.

With a swallow of saliva, Takao had to look down at his broken beyblade that still rested in Max's palm, when the realization hit him.

 _'I get it... that must be it.'_ Takao thought.

How could haveTakao been a complete fool? He doubted his beyblade and it's own power in the past. He frowned. He even tried to bend some of the rules, just to win.

Eyes following in pursuit his beyblade once again, the scenario had changed completely in this case.

Man did Takao ever felt dumb. After trying to change Dragoon and his shooting style, After obssessing over all that,

 _'Maybe she's right.'_ eyes shifting, Takao grew guilt at what he was this close to even doing. _'They're right. I really had changed. Which is why Seiryu...'_

I'm sorry, Dragoon.

"Takao..." Ashley's tender voice came to Takao's head.

With a slow nod, Takao shifted and gazed at his whole team. "Max. Rei. Kai. Ashley." a sigh that followed, he continued, "You guys were right all along. I was a fool." he then turned towards Kenny. "Kyoujyu. Please return Dragoon back to normal." Takao asked.

"Takao..." Kenny gasped.

"I'll go back to normal, too." Takao added. "And tomorrow, I'll fight like I always have."

Hilary could't help but to grin at what she was hearing. "Yeah! Now I feel like you can do this!"

"Leave it to me! If there's no problem with the parts, I can have it done right now!" Kenny said, smiling at Takao.

Watching the phenomenon of a new deal, Ozuma smiled and turned.

"That boy's a handful." Joseph said with a small grin plastered on his persona.

The Saint Shield started to take off, but curiosity got the better of Kai, and so he just had to ask. "Wait,"— pausing while inching forward a step to the Saint Shields before they disappeared,— "This battle was all to get Takao back on track, wasn't it?"

Sharp green hues followed the outline of Kai, Ozuma grinned. "Maybe." with that, the Saint Shield left.

Being inconsiderate from his actions, Takao deeply felt apologetic, so he bowed down to all his friends in symbol of apology. "Guys, I'm sorry! If I had listened to you guys, none of this would have happened. I hope you all can except my apology. Especially you, sis. I shouldn't have said those things. I hope you and everyone else can forgive me."

"It's alright, Takao, I'm just glad you finally understand." Rei said.

Ashley stayed silent for a while, then she sent Takao one of her most sincere, warm smile and he had to smile back.

Takao grinned, and bowed his head again. "I'm now here to serve. Just tell me what I'm supposed to do and I'll do it."

"Well," Ashley bite her lip at first, having her arm behind her back as she glided her foot against the dirt below. "You can start off by doing your homework that's due next week."

Takao jolted his head up and gasped. "What?! That's not what I meant, sis!"

Ashley smiled cheekily and giggled, making Rei smile at her actions, meanwhile, Hilary just gave Takao a look.

 _'Oh great.'_

Takao smiled, realization striking him with true ideals. "Max. You asked earlier how we became world champions. I finally remembered. I believed in my friends. Seiryu and I fought those battles together with our hearts as one."

Ashley stayed silent, her eyes dulling through to Takao, her mind being clouded with thoughts she could not comprehend. Though, she smiled at her brother.

"Takao..." Max whispered.

"Done! Dragoon is back to normal!" Kenny called out.

Kenny grinned at the new results, handing Takao his beyblade.

Takao immediately got into position. "Okay! I made up my mind! I'll show em' how we battle! Kinomoya Takao is back into action!"

All of Takao's friends had a smile on them, even Kai.

With an expression that's sure to follow on Takao, was a look of resolution; full determination. "Go Shoot!"

Dragoon soared across the air as wind stored inside, energy being replenish and becoming one.

"Go, Dragoon!"

A white blue volt shined from the center, a beam of light followed and lit above to the firmament.

With the call of his name, Dragoon finally shown his true form, and roared towards the sky.

"Seiryu..." Takao smiled, staring up at his companion.

Stopping in their tracks, Ozuma looked over his shoulder, a smile falling upon him.

The Saint Shields gazed at the magnificent Dragoon, roaring like anew.

Just like old times.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **Entry Thirteen.**

 _ **Psykick**_

 _Our battle against Kane's team is tomorrow. I need to be up early to get ready. The team wants to get last minute training but I'll skip. Practicing at the last minute seems, pointless really._

 _I rather not use my energy to train, I'll be too tired by then._

 _The match will be in Battle Tower, Pyskick's home base. I have a feeling the whole place will be crawling with traps and other schemes. Omo, I bet it will be very scary, oh, very terrifying indeed._

 _Kane, Cosign, Tangent, I don't remember._

 _Anyways, I still cannot believe tomorrow is the day. Under 24 hours, I'll be facing one of the Psykick's._

 _Their goal is to try and capture our Sacred Beast. Why? I don't know. The question still leaves me in the dark. However, I have complete faith on the boys, they won't allow the likes of Psykick to steal away their Sacred Beasts. No, not a chance._

 _You know, just the thought of them taunting and all that, it is scary to even think about, but I know I won't lose. I never lose, no. Never. I won't ever let anyone take away my precious Wolverine._

 _Wolverine has been there for me since, well since I can remember. It was a final momento from Mother. From her side of the family._

 _The necklace I always carried had an emble that resembled to the eye of a wolf._

 _As well, the final marking of Yuki. The woman visible in the snow._

 _Just mysterious yet very beautiful._

 _I don't know if this wil be the last time I'll be able to write on here, but, I hope you two will wish me luck. I know I won't need it, but, I rather have your support more than anything, even for this case._

 _I will return, along with my friends, and maybe, I'll be able to tell him how I feel?_

 _Oh, that reminds me, about Kai. I've been getting this vibe from him. I am not understanding what it is, but, lately, he's been so, warm and very opened to me. The other day, he has mentioned to be that he used to be the culprit and leader of a group called, 'Shell Killers'. I don't know why, but I had to giggle at that name. Oh, I actually wished I was there to see him when he first met Takao. I bet, even if Kai was at the wrong during that time, I still would've fallen for him._

 _Kai, he's so_ _cute_ _! I giggled whenever I think of him. He's so tall, and handsome, and cute, and his deep voice, I love his voice so much. I wish to hold him, cuddle him, nuzzle and have his strong arms hold onto me on those cold winter nights. I want to kiss him even, Oh my, there I go again. Writing about Kai. Sorry, I didn't mean to get side-tracked there. Wow, I'm guessing this is the longest entry I'm writing. No matter, since I'll be gone for a day or so._

 _Hopefully, when the time surely arrives, I will be able to come clean, and confess Kai my true feelings. Although, a part of me is scared since maybe, I might be getting the wrong signal and he is only just being nice to me because I am Takao's sister? No, that cannot be it._

 _I must know for myself, when this is all over, I'll try to speak with Kai if I have the chance._

 _For now, I am saying goodbye, and wish me luck for tomorrow. I won't need it because I will win._

 _Farewell._

* * *

 **okayyyyy, i may have gone overboard on that entry BUT! i was kind of pouring my feelings about kai bc ilovehimsomuch and my heart hurts sasdfghjklkjhgf and boy! this is my second longest chapter! but still doesn't beat chap 9 teheee. anyways, i hope you've enjoyed. feel free to review! also, i was planning to do many updates for the psykick battles, but i find that tiring and i'll be busy since i plan to focus on my other story i had been ignoring due to the full attention of this one and the sequel, but my other story will have ties with this storyline so i guess i should get my butt into gear with it. until next time! -** obeliskprima


	22. Chapter 22: A Jack o'lanters Jackpot

**this isn't really related to the plot. just a random halloween special even tho im past the damn deadline since halloween is over in like 3 mins for me as im typing this. sighs. hope you enjoy! my longest chapter ever! also, im switching this chap to 22 and the previous one to 23. i'll start updating when max battles jim still once im caught up on writing my metal fusion story. okay, on with the special!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Twenty Two:** _ **A Jack o'lanters Jackpot**_

 _Halloween Special - alternative view;_

"Trick or treat!"

Today was the day many kids love since not only you get to dress as a character you want, but receive free candy too.

The dojo was decorated with many spooky accessories, such as gravestones, spider webs, rubber zombies that look like they're digging their way up out of the ground around the front and was moving towards the back with more fake spider webs, a giant pumpkin air-bag outside, and many restraining-tape, and such.

A couple of kids dressed in costumes approached towards the front entrance of the dojo, and knocked.

Of course, the one in charge of handing out the candy was Ashley and Takao's grandfather, Ryuunosuke.

Opening the front door, Ryuunosuke was introduced with three small children holding out their candy bags to him.

"Trick or treat!"

Ryuunosuke, who was dressed in a samurai-jack outfit, grinned at the children, and handed them out candy.

"Thank you!" said the three kids, before leaving towards the next house.

Inside the dojo, where the BBA team, huddled around in a circle while trying to come up a way to spend this year's Halloween.

Takao was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling and sighed. "Man, this is boring..."

Sighing, Max nodded his head. "With everything that's been happening with Psykick and Ozuma's team, we had completely forgotten about the best holiday ever!"

"Best?" Rei quirk a brow, having his arms crossed.

"Well, yeah." Max shrugged, smiling. "Halloween is the only day you get free candy." he winked.

"Then why are we just sitting around here and not getting free candy?" inquired Kenny.

"Beats me." sighed Takao, finally sitting up.

Kai however, stayed silent over the matter with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Say..." Max looked around, and stared at the rest of the boys with a naive expression. "Where are the girls?"

"You know, I haven't seen them since this morning." Rei said.

"Now that you mention it..." Kenny hummed. "I think Ashley and Hilary went to the store to do some shopping?"

"Shopping?" Max blinked.

Kenny shrugged. "Well, I heard Hilary saying she still needed a costume and Ashley didn't had one either, so I'm guessing they're out?"

"What?!" Max and Takao gasped, and stood up.

"You mean to tell us they went to go and buy costumes without us?!" Takao exclaimed, leaning close to the small brunette.

"And you never told us?!" Max added, leaning close to Kenny as well.

Gulping at the sudden closure, Kenny was startled and sweatdropped. "I—I assumed you both knew since, th—they did mention it before they left."

"Darn!" Takao tsk'ed, snapping his fingers. "I'm in a need of a costume. The one I had last year doesn't fit on me anymore."

"Me too!" Max shrugged. "Though, I haven't gotten a costume for a while since the one I had still fitted."

"Hey, do you think if we go now, we might be able to catch up to them?" Takao asked over to the boys.

Rei shrugged, blinking. "Maybe. It's almost noon."

"Okay!" Takao grinned, heading for the door. "Let's go, then! We got costumes to buy!"

"Alright!" Max chirped in english, and grinned. "I already have a costume in mind~!"

"Me too!" Takao beamed, and sliding the door open before running out, with Max and Kenny following.

Sweatdropping at his friend's act, Rei smiled, and got up, pursing after them but looked over his shoulder. "Kai, are you coming?"

Kai only stayed silent, his eyes closed and not giving a respond.

"Come on, and who knows," Rei shrugged, grinning. "You might have fun." with that, he left to follow the others.

Once left alone, Kai sighed, still having his eyes closed. "Can't be helped."

...

Concurrently, Ashley and Hilary were all the way in Shibuya on the underground mall, and doing some little shopping.

Ashley and Hilary had entered inside a small shop that were filled with many costumes and many displays of the latest models.

"Oh, there's a lot this year, I can't decide on who or what should I be." said Hilary, admiring the costumes that displayed around.

"Hmm..." Humming to herself, Ashley was scavenging around the princess aisle of the shop, trying to figure out what she simply wanted to wear for this year. "There's so many, I don't even know what I'll be?"

Hilary was trying on some bunny-ears headband, and looking at herself through the mirror, and eyed over to the bluenette. "Did you celebrated Halloween while you were at the academy?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm..." Ashley rubbed her chin, furrowing her brows as she tried to remember any social events. "Well, there was spirit day and a school's festival. Hm, I think I was dressed as a sorceress."

"Awe." Hilary cooed, smiling cheekily at Ashley. "I bet you must've looked so cute!"

Blushing at the praise, Ashley yelped and hid herself behind some hung costumes on the aisle she was at.

Hilary giggled at Ashley's timid behavior, and continued to skim around the costumes.

"Hey, there they are!"

"Hm?" both girls averted their gaze and spotted the boys nearing them.

"I figured you'd be here." said Takao, eyeing at the two girls.

"Found anything yet?" asked Max.

Ashley shook her head, "Not yet. I still cannot decide what to be. There's so many costumes..."

"With everything that's been happening, who would blame you." Kenny said. "We forgotten a holiday and didn't had time to buy costumes."

"Oh come on! At least there's plenty of costumes left!" Hilary pointed out, as she hold out a wonder-woman outfit, and peeking over to a nursing one. "It's so hard to choose..."

Takao snorted, crossing his arms while rolling his eyes. "I don't see why you need a costume since you're already in one since the day you were—"

 **WHACK!**

Hilary had smacked Takao with a witch's broom that had been around the aisle, startling the BBA team.

Takao felt a wave of pain surge right through him from head-to-toe, and he cried out. "Ouch!" he clung to his aching head, sniffing.

"Yikes," Max flinched. "I wouldn't want to be on the end of that broom." he murmured.

Kenny and Rei gulped, agreeing.

While that was happening, Ashley was sorting out past designs, not finding a right and appropriate one.

Staying silent, with arms crossed, Kai's eyes fallen over to Ashley's figure, and blinked.

"Hm..." Ashley pursed her lips, not looking satisfied by the choices of aisle A, and decided to scavenge over to aisle B.

"Having trouble?"

Squealing, Ashley looked over her shoulder, hand placed a over her chest and sighed in relief to find it was only Kai standing behind her suddenly.

"Kai..." Ashley found her smiling, and nodded slowly. "Why yes, actually..." she turned her attention back to the piles, and hummed. "There's so many to choose from, I can't pick which to be..."

Scrunching her nose, tapping her chin, Ashley's eyes gleamed at a perfect option, and pressed the chosen attire to her, and turned around. "How about this, is this alright?"

Kai blinked, and stared at Ashley's chosen attire, which happened to be a super-girl's costume with the small red cape.

Tilting his head slightly, Kai pictured Ashley dressed in the attire and hummed. "Looks okay."

"You think so?" Ashley sighed, and returned the attire back to the clothing hang-liners, continuing to search. "Oh! How about this?"

Raising a brow, Kai checked out Ashley's second choice, which happened to be a Princess Peach's outfit.

Oh how Kai could picture Ashley dressed as Princess Peach.

Ashley twirling around and doing a small dancing routine, posing with a peach sign and flashing a cute wink, a heart popping out from her hearted-sticker on her cheek.

Those around Ashley and the ones she would ask for candy would be touched and hand her any candy she could ever imagine.

Kinomiya Ashley, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

It was Mushroom right?

Kai can't really comprehend at the moment.

Shaking his head at such thought, Kai only blinked at the pink-dress, eyes shifting at Ashley, he shrugged. "That's okay too, I guess."

Puffing her cheeks, Ashley turned around, checking more for costumes.

Kai blinked, eyes dilating in confusion since after that, Ashley didn't seemed to ask for his opinion of the costumes she would pull out.

Perhaps Kai's answer didn't sounded useful or like he cared, and for that, he sighed with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, the rest of the BBA team were scavenging around for costumes of their own, and a couple had succeeded in finding one.

"Hell yeah! They have one in my size!" cheered Takao, who was dressed up in Spiderman with his mask on.

"Same here!" Max said, holding his Captain America's shield up.

Kenny smiled to himself, trying on a lab coat, a white frizzy wig, and black rubber gloves. He stared at himself at the mirror and grinned. "Ah, yes! This should work just fine!" he told himself, dressed up as a mad scientist.

Rei held up some fake-fangs, and placed them inside of his mouth, trying on a cape and portraying himself as a vampire. "Not bad."

Coming out of the changing room, Hilary walked out and flashed around in her costume, which she was dressed as Sailor Moon, holding out her Crescent Moon Wand. "Neat!" she smiled.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Max.

 _"I'm Sailor Moon~!"_ announced Hilary, twirling around before bowing and striking a pose (you know the one). _"The champion of justice. In the name of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil... and that means you!"_ she aimed her wand at Takao.

Takao stumbled back, blinking through his mask. "W—what? Me?!"

"Relax, that's how it goes." Hilary lowered her wand, frowning at Takao. "Have you never seen the show?"

"No. What am I, a girl?" Takao snorted, shaking his head.

"Sometimes, I wonder..." Hilary murmured.

"Oh, like you're one to talk."

"What was that?!"

Takao gulped, sensing Hilary's fury of rage, and shook his head. "Nothing!"

Finally, Ashley had walked out of the changing room, and all eyes fell on her.

Kai was leaning against the wall, pushing himself away and lowering his arms.

Stepping out, Ashley opened her eyes, she was dressed as the famous Dark Magician Girl from a popular card game, and she giggled.

Twirling around, Ashley flashed a cute wink towards everyone, before her hat nearly falling and adjusted it with her magic staff.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley!" squealed Hilary, clasping her hands and nearing Ashley. "You look fantastic!"

"I'll say!" agreed Max, sliding over to Ashley and checking her out. "That's a great costume! Hey, maybe you should ring my shield with your magic staff, huh?" he wiggled his brows.

 **WHACK!**

Takao had banged Max's head with the Captain America's Shield from the blonde, and portrayed an innocent expression. "Ashley, sweet costume!"

Kenny and Rei sweatdropped at Takao, and agreed with him on the matter.

"Gotta say, it suits you." Rei said, approaching Ashley, eyeing her up and down, before nodding. "You're a beautiful witch."

"..." Ashley titled her head, as her hat almost tipped out slightly. "I'm Dark Magician Girl."

Sweatdropping, feeling his cheeks blushing, Rei cleared his throat awkwardly, and chuckled. "Oh, a magician girl? Even better."

Frowning at the Chinese male, Takao wasn't really liking where this was going and he narrowed his eyes at Rei. "Excuse me? What is going on here?"

"Hm?" Ashley and Rei turned to Takao, blinking.

"What do you mean? I was only giving Ashley a compliment." Rei said, raising a brow.

Takao snorted, laughing heartlessly while rolling his eyes. "Oh sure, you were. How silly of me."

Rei showed a nervous smile, before shaking his head and chuckling.

Kai on the other hand, had his eyes completely glued to Ashley.

Seeing Ashley dressed as the famous Dark Magician Girl from a cards game, Kai was completely bewildered. He lost his breath, and found her to be absolutely, much more adorable than ever!

Well, not that she wasn't before the change of appearance. Kai always believed Ashley to be adorable daily, and oh god, there he goes thinking such thoughts at a time like this.

"Well then, we're all set to go and get some free candy!" announced Takao.

"Right!" everyone said, excluding Kai obviously.

"Hold on..." Max started, after shaking off the bump on his head. "Kai hasn't got a costume on yet."

"You're right, Max." Hilary said, eyeing over to the silent boy.

"Kai, aren't you going to dress as something today?" Takao asked, hands on his hips.

Batting his eyes twice, Kai remained silent.

"Oh come on, don't do this to me. Especially on the day you get free candy!" Takao whined.

"Come on, Kai. At least get your Halloween spirit on!" Max said.

"Sorry, not really a candy person or a Halloween dressing kind of guy." responded Kai, arms crossed.

Takao scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Party killer much? Well, I don't see you needing a costume since you have that," — he motioned the face-paint on his own cheek, and huffed. — "on you like 24/7."

Kai narrowed his eyes at Takao, sending the boy a frown and hummed.

"Kai?"

Averting his gaze, Kai's eyes were locked with Ashley's eyes, and he blinked.

Ashley clung to her magic staff, having a small, cute pout on her bottom lip. "Won't you please join us? It'll be fun..."

Lips parting slightly, Kai blinked, as his eyes were glued to Ashley's. Her hat was slowly tilting off and she had to adjust it back up properly.

Ashley ice-blue orbs were sinking to Kai, which only made him completely weak since she was so close, and so precious, like a doll and god—

Finally, giving in, Kai sighed, looking away and closed his eyes. "Fine."

"Yay~!" chirped Ashley, smiling.

"Alright! Then it settles!" Takao said, before turning his heel. "Let's get moving then!"

"Right!" everyone responded.

While everyone had left, Ashley turned to Kai, tilting her head with her lips shaped to a small 'o.'

Tapping her chin, Ashley scanned around the shelves of many accessories, until her eyes spotted a perfect item, and acquired it in her hand, before place it on top of Kai's head. "There~!"

Snapping his eyes open, Kai blinked, seeing Ashley's hand on top of his head, before pulling away and smiled up at him.

Confused at her actions, Kai was then tugged by the wrist, and Ashley pulled him by a mirror. He gazed to his reflection, and found him wearing a simple witch's hat, and rose a brow.

"See?"

Kai turned away from his reflection, eyeing at Ashley.

"Doesn't it look nice?" asked Ashley, smiling at Kai, a small visible blush on her cheeks.

Slightly gaping, Kai found himself to be blushing slightly, but stayed silent.

"Come on, the others might be waiting for us.~" Ashley said, turning around and awaiting for Kai.

Finding himself trailing after Ashley, Kai found himself to be smiling at her.

Perhaps, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

...

After being somewhat convinced to go along with the BBA team to some trick or treating with a simple witch's hat, Kai and everyone were out with candy bags.

First stop, the BBA team knocked on the door and were greeted by a nice elder woman, and were given candy.

Each BBA member had their own bag, well, Ashley decided she'll be sharing with Kai since he didn't agreed to ask for candy, so from there, she had offered that she'll share with him, and of course, not being able to decline her, Kai accepted.

See, the idea was, that everyone had their own candy bag, and once having their bag full, they'll pour it inside of an even bigger bag, as they decided to call, Candy-Bits.

Candy-Bits was a bag that was decorated in a color of all BBA team's beyblades. White, Sky Blue, Midnight Blue, & Green, and in a shape of a jack'o'lanter.

Once filled, the bag would soon glow, illuminating the presence and eventually, shower the room with candy, and chow down the feast of sweets and eventually, cavities.

So, for the mean time, everyone had split up into small sub-units.

First Unit - Takao, Kenny and Hilary.

Second Unit - Max and Rei.

Third Unit - Ashley and Kai.

Ashley and Kai were walking alongside the road, seeing many children and even teens dressed up for the holiday.

"My, it's much more livelier than when I lived here." giggled Ashley, admiring the many dressed up pedestrians.

Kai stared all over, adjusting to his surroundings and shrugged. "I haven't been around much since I left on my own."

"Oh, that's right." Ashley chuckled, scratching her cheeks. "Y—you were going from tournament-to-tournament and eventually leaving..."

Kai nodded, although, that movement caused for his hat to shift, and he had to adjust it back properly. "You know, before joining the BBA team, I was part of the Shell Killer, and as their leader too..."

Ashley batted her lashes, giving her full attention to Kai. If she recalled, she was informed by this due to Takao's postcard sent to her dorm. She had heard how the team had a notoriously bad reputation, not only for stealing but for being ruthless, and using underhanded tactics against their opponents.

Ashley was even told how the Shell Killer were even known to turn on one another, if a member of the group was weak, as in the case of Hiruta, who had battled against Takao and lost.

The method was encouraged, and participated in, by Kai himself.

"As you might know, I used to battle only in the streets, and never once showed mercy to my opponents. I shattered their bey's, even breaking the opponent's spirit. I would even lash out on my out team, considering them weak for losing a single battle..." Kai said, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"Oh, Kai..." Ashley's eyes saddened, a frown on her lip.

"That's not it..." Kai started, sighing. "When I first battled Takao, I was much more callous then."

Oh how Kai could remember the very first encounter with Takao, before receiving his first battle against him.

...

The first encounter ever, making his first appearance, Kai stood on top of the hill near the river, before jumping and landing before Hiruta.

 _"Your actions have been more useless."_ Kai said, staring dully at Hiruta.

Hiruta swallowed, clutching to the bag filled with many components of bey's, as several pieces had fallen.

 _"Especially concerning all these small fries."_ Kai scoffed, and stepped on top of a bey, crushing it below his heel.

Slowly stumbling back, Hiruta was already quivering in fear. _"T—that is..."_

Not daring to allow Hiruta to finish his reasoning, Kai flung his hand, smacking Hiruta down to the ground.

With that, Kai simply turned, leaving Hiruto to grovel down the dirt in shame.

 _"Wait!"_ called Takao, frowning at Kai's actions. _"I can't forgive someone who would destroy another's beyblade like that! Who are you?"_

 _"One of the Shell Killers, Kai."_ looking over his shoulder, Kai frowned at Takao. _"What are you going to do about it?"_

Takao scoffed. _"I'll fight!"_

 _"Kai from the Shell Killers?"_ gasped Kenny.

 _"Whos that's?"_ asked Akira.

 _"Yeah right! They're a gang of beybladers who battle within the shadows,"_ Kenny paused, shuddering. "And Kai is their leader."

 _"No way!"_ Akira gawked, gasping.

Kai fully turned around to confront Takao. _"There's no other choice. I'll show you your place. With my Dranzer Blade."_ he said, pulling out his beyblade.

Next thing, Kai and Takao stood on opposite side of the card-boarded beydish, preparing for their very first battle ever.

 _"Get ready!"_ said Kai.

 _"Yeah!"_ Takao responded.

 _"Go Shoot!"_ shouted Akira.

Takao dashed forward, shooting his bey out as Kai smirked, launching his.

The battle has started, and things were going smoothly.

Takao could already guess, Kai's beyblade stays in the center, yet his own bey spins four times faster. He'll just send Kai's bey flying out using his speed.

On the other hand, Kai stared down at the battle, arms crossed and hummed to himself.

Takao's beyblade pushed Dranzed, however, Dranzer shot itself into the air, creating a spiral wind beneath the blade base.

 _"What's he doing?"_ Takao asked.

Kai didn't flinched, as his Dranzer descended down, and dashed forward.

 _"I see! Kai is trying to take advantage of the air pressure created by Takao's quadruple speed!"_ Kenny said, figuring out Kai's scheme.

 _"Hit him!"_ Takao shouted.

Kai smirked, _"That's the frustration I was waiting for."_

A collision was followed by the two bey's, and once again, Dranzer shot itself into the air, and falling down.

Afterwards, the outcome made everyone gape in slight horror.

Once Dranze rose enough air pressure, the blade base had drilled into Takao's bey, crushing it an smashing it into pieces.

Takao's eyes dilated, completely shocked. _"That's—..."_

Kai watched as the bits of Takao's blade brushed before him in the air, smirking so callously with delight.

Stumbling back, Takao landed to his knees, seeing the shattered fragments of his bey. _"My— beyblade..."_

Kai simply turned, unsatisfied. "Pathetic." he eyed at Hiruta with a displeased expression. _"You lost to such an amateur beyblade. Foolish."_

 _"What?! Amateur?!"_ Takao glared up at Kai, standing back up with two fists. _"Take that back!"_

 _"Hiruta, we're leaving."_ Kai said, ignoring Takao and starting to leave.

 _"Stop right there, jerk!"_ Takao yelled, and tried to catch up to Kai but was held back by Akira. _"Don't stop me!"_

 _"You're a beyblader!"_ Akira said, holding to Takao's collar. _"If you're going to fight, don't use your fists. Use your beyblade!"_

Takao scoffed, clenching a fist. _"But, I lose my beyblade."_ he sighed shakily, staring at Akira with a sad look, tears dwelling up in his eyes. _"Even if I want to, I can't! Damn it!"_ he cried out.

...

Kai could remember that day like it was yesterday, and he sighed at the memory.

"I had won my battle against Takao, but, in an unjust manner. I was completely reckless, and didn't showed compassionate." Kai shook his head.

Ashley stared at Kai, yet, her expression was a dark one, her eyes dulling to him.

Once Kai had finished telling how the battle between him and Takao went, Ashley stayed silent.

Of course, Ashley couldn't bring herself to be angry for the way Kai handled Takao's beyblade, shattering it into pieces, making her brother cry.

That was completely unforgivable in Ashley's book. When it came to her brother, by any means, if she were around at the time, she would've confronted Kai herself and possibly stand up to him and the Shell Killers.

However, Ashley could see how Kai truly felt; Regret, guilt, and hated.

"Kai, you shouldn't bring yourself down like that. I—it was in the past. I know what you did to my brother was unforgivable but, at least things worked out, right?" Ashley said.

"Yeah." Kai whispered.

Closing his eyes, Kai could remember that same day, for the way he handled Hiruta after his defeat against Takao.

...

 _"Kai, I beg of you! Forgive me!"_ Hiruta stared up at his leader, stumbling back in fear.

Looking down at Hiruta, Kai's eyes dull to his, showing an unemotional expression. _"You're one of the Shell Killers' Four Horsemen, and yet you lost to someone like him."_

A footstep clang against the pavement in the back, startling Hiruta until he was being hold down by two other members of the Shell Killers.

 _"Stop! Please stop! Stop!"_ begged Hiruta, trying to break free.

Kai averted his gaze over to the stadium inside the storage warehouse, which was actually more advanced and not abandon-looking.

Seeing how Hiruta was begging for mercy, Kai wasn't impressed. _"You're pathetic."_

Down at the stadium, was Hiruta's beyblade, spinning.

Standing on each section of the stadium, were the other Four Horsemen, consisting; Fuji, Tsukuba, and Suzuka.

 _"Do it."_ commanded Kai.

 _"Go Shoot!"_ shouted the three other Horsemen, launching their bey's.

All three bey's attacked Hiruta's defenseless bey, crushing it and smashing it into bits.

Hiruta was gawking, and was watching in horror. _"Stop!"_ he pleaded.

Fuji, Tsukuba, and Suzuka all had a sinister smirk, before finishing the deed and completely destroying Hiruta's beyblade.

Kai had a dark expression, an ominous grin on his face then.

Hiruta was released by the two males, and he had fallen to his knees, quivering and whimpering.

 _"You're a nuisance."_ said Kai, returning to his callous demeanor. _"Beat it."_

 _"Hey..."_ the same two boys who were holding down Hiruta, were taking him away from Kai's sight.

 _"Any new info about the special bey?"_ asked Kai towards the three now official Horsemen.

 _"It isn't direct information, but I heard something that might interest you."_ said Suzuka.

Kai crossed his arms, awaiting for what Suzuka had to say.

 _"A semi-famous beyblade researcher lives in this town. I hear that they're gathering all sorts of information about bey's. So that might be the hint we need."_

A dark shadow fell over Kai's eyes, raising his brows at the given information. _"A researcher, huh?"_

 _"I believe he's a middle schooler. We've heard that when it comes to bey's, he's very knowledgeable."_

 _"Interesting..."_ Kai murmured, smirking.

After that, Kai had his team to kidnap the so called, bey expert, which actually turned out to be Kenny obviously.

Suzuka was trying to find any sort of useful information on Kenny's laptop, and quirk a brow, eyeing at the tied up boy. _"Is that all of it?"_

 _"Yes!"_ replied Kenny.

 _"You really don't have any other data? Anything on a beyblade with special powers, maybe?"_ Suzuka asked, while closing the laptop.

 _"With special powers? If I had, I wouldn't give it to you!"_ Kenny got brave, as he huffed.

That was a bad choice though, since Suzaku pushed Kenny's head down, and smirked. _"You've got quite a mouth on you, don't you? I'm gonna teach you some manners!"_

 _"Stop!"_

 _"What?"_ Suzaku frowned, gazing over to the entrance.

Takao, along with Akira and others, where gazing intently at the Shell Killer.

 _"I'm here for Kyoujyu!"_ exclaimed Takao.

Suzaku scoffed, as he stood up.

 _"Don't think we'll let you off the hook for free."_ taunted Fuji.

 _"Then I challenge you!"_ Takao said, showing of his bey. _"With this beyblade!"_

 _"No! Don't sacrifice our new beyblade to save me! It's your friend too, isn't it?"_ Kenny said.

 _"You're an important friend too."_ Takao grinned, his beyblade sparkling at the center.

 _"Takao..."_ whispered Kenny, until he was kicked in the face by Fuji's knee.

Fuji cracked his knuckles, chuckling with a grin. _"Skip the formalities. We're taking it by force."_

On cue, many other members of the Shell Killer swooped in and landed before Takao.

 _"Wait!"_

Takao lowered his guard, his eyes darting up towards a pipe, as a figure jumped down and landed in front of him.

It was Kai.

 _"I'll be his opponent."_ Kai proposed.

Suzuka gasped, eyes dilating. _"But—!"_

 _"Got that?"_ Kai looked over his shoulder, a stern look on him.

 _"Y—yes."_ answered Suzuka, intimidated by his leader.

Kai looked away, his eyes landing on Takao's beyblade, narrowing his eyes at it.

Spotlights inside the facility were turned on, as Kai and Takao stood opposite side of each other of the stadium.

 _"Weak beyblades don't deserve to exist. I will crush your bey into pieces."_ promised Kai, being complete honest.

Takao former a fist, glaring at Kai. _"It won't be that easy!"_

Kai smirked at Takao's confidence.

Takao sighed, staring down at his beyblade. _'Sorry.'_ he thought. To be frank, it might've been the first and last time he will be able to battle with. In exchange, Takao promised he'll fight as hard as he could.

Afterwards, Takao and Kai readied their launchers, and shot their bey's out, commencing their second battle.

 _"The same old straight-on attack!"_ Kai pointed out, not impressed in the slightest. _"Are you begging to be destroyed?"_

 _"Go!"_ shouted Takao, ignoring Kai's comment.

Takao's beyblade pushed back Kai's bey, forming a small static between the friction of the bey's.

 _"You fool."_ murmured Kai.

Kai's bey pulled back, and shot itself up.

 _"This is the end for him."_ Suzaku smirked.

Hurling up, performing a small whirlwind below the blade base, like a swirl, and starting to descend down.

Gritting his teeth in anticipation, Takao didn't dare flinch. _"You can do it!"_ he said to his bey.

A blue glow illuminated the center at first, before Takao's bey started to circle around the stadium.

 _"Incredible! It's fast rotation is creating a string whirlwind!"_ Akira said, gasping. _"It's a huge tornado!"_

And he wasn't lying.

Takako's bey had performed a Gale, which almost reached towards the ceiling of the place.

 _"Even Dranzer can't stand up to that much force!"_ Akira added.

Dranzer had descended, until being captured by the tornado's axis and starting to wobble by the contact.

That maneuver alone, made Kai raise his guard up, and narrowed his eyes at Takao. _"I may have underestimated you. But..."_ he sent a wide-eyed glare, shouting, _"I will win!"_

Dranzer had landed safely on the stadium, regaining its acceleration.

 _"Don't think Dranzed is just any ordinary bey!"_ Kai said, a vicious glare on him.

The two bey's in the stadium spun around each other, until Dranzer started to glow, catching Takao's breath.

 _"What's that glow?"_ asked Takao, gulping and sweating a little.

That's when Takao's bey started to reign a glow as similar to Dranzer's, which caught Kai's attention.

 _"Huh? Mine's also glowing!"_ gasped Takao.

Both Dranzer and Takao's bey bounced back from each attack, until the bit-chip fully gained its full glow, and started to radiate light.

 _"W—what's happening?"_ asked Takao.

At that mere moment, two creatures had emerged out of the bey's bit-chips, a blue glow from Takao's and a red glow from Kai's. It was a Vermilion bird and a Azure dragon.

Kai's eyes dilated in shock, lips parted into awe as he and Takao stared at the two Sacred Beasts before them in the air.

 _"That's not in my data..."_ mumbled Kenny, witnessing the phenomenon.

Dragoon and Dranzer clashed into the air, a light shining across.

Kai and Takao's eyes locked at the moment, their bey's floating in mid-air, until both bey's flew into their owner's rightful hand.

Which concluded the battle as a draw.

 _"What was that dragon?"_ wondered Takao.

 _"Dragon? What are you talking about?"_ asked Akira.

Takao turned to Akira, blinking. _"You saw it just now, right?! A dragon and a bird appeared from the bits."_

 _"I saw the bits glowing. But I didn't see any sort of dragon or bird."_ Akira said.

 _"Eh?"_ Takao blinked, growing more puzzle than usual.

 _"Some people can't see them."_ Kai answered, looking over Takao from the corner of his eyes.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Takao asked.

 _"The Azure Dragoon, and the Vermilion Bird materialized from the power that's inside the bit."_ explained Kai, narrowing his eyes at Takao. _"And it's not something that anyone can see."_

 _"Seiryu? Suzaku?"_ questioned Fuji.

 _"What's he talking about?"_ asked Suzuka.

 _"Your Seiryu Bit, and my Suzaku Bit. They are not ordinary Bits. And beyblades with those Bits are what I'm searching for."_ Kai said.

 _"Then why are you searching for them?!"_ asked Kenny.

Kai scoffed, smirking over his shoulder. _"You'll know soon enough."_

Unsatisfied by the response, Takao snarled and frowned. _"What?! Get back here!"_ he demanded.

Before Takao could even think of approaching Kai, he was cornered by other Shell Killer members with their launchers aimed at him and his friends.

 _"Stand down."_ Kai ordered, stopping in his tracks, as he stared down at his bey, which had scratched and smudges. _"You guys won't beat him."_

Lowering his hand, Kai hummed, a frown on his lips. _"You won this time. Farewell."_ he said, before his figure disappeared into the shadows.

...

Kai stayed silent after that. Remembering very clear of the first moment he witnessed the Azure Dragon from Takao's bey.

Once his Suzaku and Seiryu collided, it was remarkable.

Ashley lowered her gaze, clutching to her magic staff, as well as to the candy bag she was carrying which happened to be a scream figured one.

"I never really imagined it to be that way, although, I may not know truly what happened during your time around the Shell Killers, or what resulted into you doing such despicable act." Ashley started, which only made Kai feel all the more horrible for the things he's done, but stayed silent.

"But I do know this," Ashley continued, sending Kai a fond smile. "It was bound for you and my brother to meet. No matter how you were, it was fated for Seiryu and Suzaku to have fought each other."

Ashley and Kai walked past a small group of kids dressed as the avengers, and she waved at them, as she received giggles and smiles.

"Although, there is one thing in mind..." Ashley said, making Kai eye at her. "How do you think everything would've been if I had not left to the academy, and stayed here instead? Would I be any different to those you looked down on, or?"

The mere question alone, complete caught Kai off guard. For once, he had never anticipated such thought, or imagination.

One thing, Kai was certain that if Ashley was around during his arc as the leader of the Shell Killers, he probably wouldn't treat her anti differently.

In fact, Kai could almost picture how'd it would go.

...

 _"Let me go, pl—please!"_

Ashley had her hands tied to her back, thrown to the ground and had her head hung low.

 _"We got the kid's sister."_ said Fuji.

 _"What do you want us to do with her?"_ asked Suzuka.

Kai lowered his eyes down at Ashley, seeing the young lass quivering before him, and he frowned. _"Do what you want. She's no different from those weaklings."_

Ashley raised her head up, her eyes dilating in horror, and the three horsemen of the Shell Killers sent her a glare, as they all planned to torture here.

 _"Hey—! Please! Release me! T—takao!"_ Ashley would plead, whimpering as Suzuka kicked her in the stomach, quieting her weeps.

 _"Shut up!"_ Suzuka glared, though, having a pleased grin.

Kai only watched, his eyes dulling to Ashley's figure, and that's when Takao would've barged in to her rescue.

...

Sighing shakily, Kai would completely hate himself if that were to happen.

However, Kai knew if he were his old self, the very same person who originally wanted to destroy all Beyblades as he mistakenly believed that they stole his father away from him, and doesn't mind crushing people on the way up though he would much prefer earning things through hard work, no doubt, that's how the scene would play out with Ashley involved.

Why would Ashley be kidnapped in the first place? Because of her actual knowledge of the Sacred Beasts, and how it was Kai's original goal to obtain them, she would have been the mere key.

Staring up at Kai, Ashley pursed her lips, her hat nearly tilting off before she adjusted it, and hummed. "I understand."

Kai looked over at Ashley, blinking with a puzzle expression.

"I know I wouldn't be any different. I would've been only a pawn, as well. All that in order to achieve your prior goal, but that's alright." Ashley smiled up at Kai, "Because, no matter what, I— will always believe in you. And... be your friend."

Completely bewildered by Ashley's words, Kai had a new sensation dwelling up inside him, feeling a spark.

Despite for the way how Kai would treat Ashley as the former leader of Shell Killers, she still would consider him a friend, let alone, believe in him?

"Even so..."

"Hm?" Kai blinked, gazing at Ashley.

Ashley huffed, waving her magic staff forward, her tongue sticking out and grinned. "I believe if the Shell Killers were around, oh ho..." she giggled.

...

Ashley's little world of imagination...

 _"What?!"_ Fuji, Tsukuba, and Suzuka all screeched, stumbling all back inside the warehouse.

 _"How dare you try to take me for your own selfish games! And dare try to take Kyoujyu's data!"_ said Ashley, standing tall before the Shell Killers.

Takao and Kai had battled, and Ashley and Kyoujyu were freed from the Shell Killers grasp.

Kai had looked over his shoulder, after he announced Takao had won the battle, narrowing his eyes at Ashley. _"What will do about it?"_

Seeing Kai's sharp gaze glued to her, Ashley was actually dressed as the Dark Magician Girl in her imagination, and felt her cheeks heating slightly, and clutched to her magic staff. _"U—Uhm..."_

Akira and Takao sighed at Ashley's sudden bravery, as Kyoujyu even sighed.

Puffing her cheeks, Ashley aimed her magic staff at the three Shell Killers horsemen. _"I challenge you all to a battle!"_

Fuji, Tsukuba, and Suzuka all exchanged glances at one another, before eyeing at their leader.

Kai frowned at Ashley's challenge, and stared over to the trio. _"Do whatever you want."_

Fuji, Tsukuba, and Suzuka nodded, before smirking over to Ashley.

Next thing, the trio stood on opposite side of the stadium, all having their launchers readied.

Ashley had her magic staff over her shoulder, her facial sharp and having a frown on her.

 _"Go Shoot!"_

The three horsemen launched their bey's, all three bey's spinning around the stadium.

Fluttering her eyes opened, Ashley winked and twirled around, her hat nearly falling before she adjusted it, and waved her magic staff.

Wolverine showered magical sparkles, and with one sharp shot, it flung Fuji, Tsukuba, and Suzuka's bey's out of the stadium.

Everyone were gawking, eyes dilated in shock.

Even the leader, Kai himself, was taken back but such maneuver, he wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

 _"Yay! I won!"_ cheered Ashley, as Fuji, Tsukuba, and Suzuka bowed down in front of her.

 _"You win, Ashley!"_ the trio said.

Kai neared Ashley, as the trio made a path for the leader, and stood before her. _"That was... incredible... I've never seen anyone battle so strong, and beautiful like that. I'm truly sorry I ever doubted you and insulted you. Please forgive me!"_ he pleaded, as he knelt down and took her hand in his, staring deeply into her eyes. _"Won't you please stand by my side, as the First Lady of Shell Killers?"_

Ashley's eyes glistened, her cheeks reddening by such gesture from Kai, her eyes became slightly watery, and gasped. _"Oh, Kai, why yes..."_

...

Little did Ashley know, she was sighing to herself with delight at her own imagination. Oh, she could only dream...

Kai sweatdropped as he watched Ashley blushing and giggling to herself. Sure, she could be imagining about how it would have all gone down for she had stayed here, but there could be more to her mind than meets the eye.

Kai felt his heart strangely beating faster the moment he heard Ashley giggling cutely. Sighing, he really shouldn't be thinking that way about his greatest rival's sister.

"Oh, th—this way!" chirped Ashley, aiming her magic staff over to a giant house, where other children and teens approached for candy.

Ashley jogged ahead, before twirling and waving her magic staff around. "Come on, Kai~!" she said, jogging over to the house.

Batting his eyes, Kai cleared his throat, and caught up to Ashley, staying by her side.

Little did Kai knew, he found himself smiling and stealing glances at Ashley, watching her asking for candy from door-to-door.

Knocking on one door, Ashley and Kai stood side-by-side, and opening the door, was a very nice elderly woman, smiling at the two.

"Trick-or-treat!" Ashley chirped, holding out the scream candy bag out, as Kai only sent a small smile at the elderly woman.

"My, what cute costumes you both are wearing." the elderly giggled, insetting in two large chocolate Hershey bars into the bag.

"T—thank you." Ashley smiled, closing the bag afterward, and bowing her head.

"Will be on our way now." Kai said, smiling at the woman as he and Ashley turned.

"Goodbye." waved Ashley, following by Kai's side, smiling.

"Allow me." Kai suddenly said, taking the large and now heavy candy bag from Ashley's grasp, and held onto it.

"K—Kai!" Ashley stuttered out, her cheeks painted in a pink blush, puffing her cheeks.

Kai chuckled at Ashley's reaction, smiling at her. "You've been carrying it around all day, I wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself. Besides, we're a team, right?"

Mewling under his gaze, Ashley felt her heart pounding, however, she smiled at Kai, finally giving in. "O—oh, alright."

While watching over the two, the elderly woman sighed, smiling to herself with her hand cupping her cheek. _"My, young love.~"_

* * *

Subsequently getting candies divided in each sub-units, the BBA team all met up outside the dojo's entrance.

"So, everyone got enough candy to fill out the big jackpot inside?" asked Takao, grinning through his mask.

"Yup!" Max said, holding out his and Rei's candy bag which was a design of in Captain America's colors, with a star-shaped emblem at the middle, filled.

"The restaurants around Shibuya actually gave a handful of treats." Rei said, smiling and feeling satisfied for his connections at several of the restaurants.

"Great!" Takao grinned, averting his vision to his sister and Kai. "How about you two?"

"Mhm!" Ashley smiled, having Kai hold the filled candy bag. "W—we went to every house in the block and received so many! Th—they were some who gave us extra!"

"Wow, that's pretty sweet!" said Max.

Hilary neared Ashley and Kai, batting her eyes at their portion of the candy bag, and awe'd. "That's a lot of candy!"

Ashley hummed, nodding with a cheeky smile. "How about you three?" she eyed at Hilary, Kenny and Takao. "Did you get plenty?"

"Yeah." Kenny said, holding up the candy bag, which was decorated in spiderweb patterns, yet, the bag didn't look too full like the other two.

"Okay!" Takao grabbed the candy bag from Kenny, holding it up. "Let's go and fill that pumpkin and hit the jackpot!"

"Yeah!" replied everyone.

"Look, if it isn't the champion BBA team playing dress up."

"Huh?"

The BBA team all turned, and standing before them, was none other than the Saint Shields,

... who were also dressed in costumes.

"Ozuma!" Takao gasped, blinking, as Ozuma was dressed up as a vampire.

"Joseph." Rei said, as Joseph was dressed as a simple ghost.

"Mariam..." Max said, seeing he girl dressed as a witch.

"..." Kai narrowed his eyes at Dunga, as the big guy was feeder as a werewolf, with the fake fur coated in his arms and the ears having fur sticking out.

"Monica..." Ashley had whispered, seeing how Monica was dressed in a gothic style dress, and having red-devil ears.

"What kind of costumes are those?" snickered Dunga.

"Like you're the one to talk. I can't even tell if you're wearing your daily outfit or you're finally unleashing the ape within you." Monica taunted to her teammate with a sly smirk.

"What was that?!" Dunga glared down at girl.

Monica wasn't fazed, instead, she shrugged innocently. "Just saying. Costume or no costume, you'll definitely win any costume contest and scare all the children." she laughed.

"Why you—!"

"Come on, you two. Can we not argue about this tonight?" Joseph said, sweatdropping at his two teammates.

The BBA team blinked and sweatdropped at the Dunga and Monica's small dispute.

"Okay..." Max was the first to speak.

"Wh—what are you guys doing here?" asked Ashley.

"I should be asking you guys the same thing." Ozuma responded.

"Huh?" Takao rose a brow, though, it was barely visible through his mask.

"He means, what are you all doing out trick-or-treating instead of training or laying low." explained Mariam.

"It's Halloween, free candy, man." Max answered in place of Takao.

"Yeah. Can't we take a break? Would harm could be done on having a little fun?" asked Takao.

"I don't know." Ozuma narrowed his eyes. "I'm not so sure it's a smart move to be carefree when your Sacred Beasts are in danger and more vulnerable if you aren't self aware."

"Oh yeah?" Hilary huffed at the male. "What about you? I didn't think you'd be the type to dress up and be wondering around trick-or-treating or whatever you're doing."

"Hey, what can we say." Joseph shrugged, grinning through his white blanket-sheet. "We like getting free candy too.~"

"Well then what's the problem of us going out and having a little fun then?" questioned Kenny.

"To start with, no matter the holiday, those scientists would do whatever it takes to steal away your Sacred Beasts and even attack you when your guard is let down." Ozuma countered.

Takao chortled, waving his hand. "Look who you're talking too? We're the champion BBA team! We can take care of ourselves and protect over our Sacred Beasts!"

Sighing while rolling her eyes, Hilary shook her head and stared bluntly at Takao. "Oh geez, there goes that egotistical behavior of his..."

"It's getting to him..." murmured Kenny.

"You know, Ozuma, I say we should hang around these guys until we know for sure those scientists don't try anything funny." Joseph said.

"I agree." Monica said. "I don't trust them yet to guard their Sacred Beasts, it's best to be on guard."

Ozuma stared at his two teammates, eyes narrowing as he tried to conclude his decision on the matter.

"Oh!" Ashley had overheard the conversation, and everyone eye's had fallen on her, which made her feel timid suddenly. "U—Uhm... perhaps we should throw a small Halloween party? Y—you.. to get the spooky spirit on." she said, while wiggling her fingers and trying to portray a scary act, "oooooh.~"

The mere act alone, cause for several of the boys to find Ashley simply adorable.

Max's persona was radiating imaginary hearts, until his head was smacked by Takao's hand.

Rei and Kenny batted their eyes, having a warm sensation inside their bellies.

Ozuma felt his cheeks flushed with a red blush, clearing his throat but couldn't look away from Ashely. He shook his head and tried to regain his regular posture.

Kai on the other hand, had his lips parted in awe, eyes slightly dilated and was swoon by Ashley's cute charms to try and be spooky, yet she only came out as adorable.

"A party?" Hilary was the first to interrupt all boy's thoughts, and tapped her chin until she grin. "That doesn't sound so bad.~"

"What do you think?" asked Monica to Mariam.

Mariam shrugged, "Okay I guess. I do love to party and eat free food, so why not?"

"A—alright!" Ashley said, nodding with a small smile. "W—will go and set up the place and meet you all in an hour."

"Sounds good!" Joseph said.

"Huh?" Max, Rei and Takao, Kenny all gawked, including Ozuma and Dunga.

"Didn't we had this kind of scenario happen before?" asked Max over to the boys.

"What was it again?" Takao asked.

"A barbecue..." Rei answered with arms crossed, remembering the time and sighed in defeat.

"Then it's decided!" Hilary clutched to her Moon wand, grinning. "See you all in an hour~!"

"Okay!" Monica and Mariam responded.

"What did we got ourselves into?" asked Dunga to Ozuma.

"The hardest mission yet, a party..." muttered Ozuma, walking behind the girls.

...

Entering the dojo from the back porch, Ashley slid the door close, before joining up with everyone.

"Okay, everyone! We need to get this place cleaned up and have everything set before Ozuma's team arrives!" Hilary said.

Standing before Ashley and Hilary, were the boys all lined up, awaiting for what's to come.

"Kenny," Hilary aimed her Moon want at him. "You go and handle the drinks." she instructed, before moving on to Max and Takao, "You two will clean up and help me set up the table."

Max nodded and shrugged, having a small smile. "Okay!"

Takao gawked, frowning through his mask. "Wait, why do I have to clean?!"

Hilary rested her hands on her hips, inching close to Takao with a glare. "You always skipped your cleaning duties when I specifically told you to do otherwise, so, this is payback."

Eyes dilating in shock, Takao hung his head how, having Hilary shoved a broom to his face and he took it in defeat. "Darn..."

"Kai can give me a hand to decorate the place more and perhaps Rei can handle doing the food, no?" Ashley said, waving her magic staff before clutching it with her two hands, smiling.

Kai and Rei exchanged looks, before gazing back to the feminine bluenette, and nodded.

"Let's get started, then." Kenny said.

With everyone being given a task, they had split up once again.

Meanwhile, Max and Hilary set up a table with plates, utensils, cups, as Kenny walked into the room with a bowl of fruit punch and placed it onto the table.

At the same time, Takao was pouting while sweeping away the dust from the floor with the broom he was single handling given by Hilary.

"Kai, can you hand me some of those black and orange streamers please?" asked Ashley, while she blew several pumpkin balloons and set them aside.

Nodding, Kai grabbed the rolls of streamers and handed them to Ashley.

"Thank you so much." Ashley smiled down at Kai, and gladly received the streams and returned to blowing several more pumpkin balloons.

Smiling in return, Kai himself was putting up decorations against the walls. He had already set up spider webs, red-looking paint that could resemble to blood, and hanging up a skeleton model and placing a top hat on it.

Pulling out a pair of ladder, Ashley grabbed onto the streamers, and started to decorate the ceilings with orange and black streamers, even taping the pumpkin balloons.

Kai approached the petite bluenette, his eyes fallen into worry. "Ashley, are you sure it's safe? I rather be the one doing all the climbing instead. You're going to hurt yourself." he protested weakly as he stands at the bottom of the ladder which Ashley had managed to discover hidden away in the storage cupboard.

Of course, Kai did believed Ashley could handle doing this on her own, then again, he had to be on standby, because he knew just how much of a klutz Ashley kind of is, and there's a high chance that she'll hurt herself along the way.

Stubborn, one of the many traits that can be shared by her brother, stubborn Ashley quickly replied, "You needn't worry, Kai. I have always done this since I was young."

Remaining silent in response, Kai can feel the ladder wobble when Ashley missed a step.

It's a good thing Ashley manages to hold on to the ladder just in the nick of time, and she's on her way again.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't know what I do if you fall and injure yourself, and I bet Takao wouldn't be too happy if I let such thing happened." Kai said, but a squeal jolts him to attention.

Kai's heart thumps wildly against his chest when he realises Ashley had lost her footing again, and positions himself just in time to catch her in his arms before she lands on the floor and breaks her spine.

Ashley had her eyes closed tight, shuddering and slowly fluttered her eyes opened, averting her orbs to meet the boy who had caught her. "K—Kai?"

"Are you alright, Ashley?" asked Kai, staring down at the lass with concern reflecting his eyes.

"U—Uhm..." Ashley stuttered out, pink dusting her cheeks into a faint blush, and she gulped. "Y—yes..."

Sighing in relief, Kai helped Ashley back to her feet, gazing down to her eyes. "I'm glad. You almost gave me a heart attack." he confessed.

Exhaling softly, Ashley smiled, and shook her head. "I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Th—that wasn't my intention of scaring anyone this year..." she said.

"Huh? Oh, no, don't feel bad..." Kai started to say, realizing that he was being more compassionate than usual, and cleared his throat. "Did you finished though?"

"Why yes." Ashley said, staring up at her hard yet easy work.

Meanwhile, Rei had made a lot of special Halloween themed food. He had made pumpkin candied apples, cat litter cake and gummies that looked like actual fingers and other body parts like toes, hearts and eyeballs.

Right now, the dojo was filled with spooky décor. Skeletons, pumpkin balloons, streamers, bats and spiders hung from the ceiling while there were coffins with fake corpses in them along with fake cobwebs and spider web tablecloths.

Takao had finished cleaning up, and had fixated a pedestal on where the big giant candy bag, Candy-Bits, was set. After that, he watched as Hilary and Max fixed up the rest of the house while Kenny did the electrical work for the automated decorations and stereo system for the music.

The decorations were all set up and the music was finally conducted in curtesy of Dizzi.

"Everything is all set and done!" exclaimed Hilary, feeling accomplished with the team's cooperation with the decorations and set up.

"Ozuma's team will arrive at any minute now!" Kenny said.

"Oh, before that! We should really hit the jackpot!" reminded Takao, aiming his thumb back at the giant candy bag.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." Max said.

At the center of the room, stood a small pedestal, and sitting on top, was the Candy-Bits, looking dead.

The one who to lead on pouring the candy, was Takao, with everyone following and standing behind.

"Max, Rei, you guys pour fill in the juice." Takao instructed, though, he received with stares from the two boys, before they poured their candy bag inside Candy-Bits.

"Ashley and Kai's turn." Kenny said.

Ashley and Kai exchanged a nod, holding onto opposite side of their filled candy bag, finally dumping in the candies inside Candy-Bits, almost halfway filled, as it started to glow so faintly.

"We're up!" Hilary said. She and Takao dumped in their candy bag, each candy dropping and dropping until the last one fell, and the light only glowed brighter.

Everyone inched close to the jack o'lantern with eyes gleaming with anticipation, awaiting for the countdown until Candy-Bits hits jackpot and rains candies like a fountain.

Candy-Bits light only got even brighter, the BBA team biting their lips in the wait, almost starting to sweat.

Finally, Candy-Bits received its full glow, and the BBA cast gasped.

Suddenly, their dreams had died down once the jack o'lantern's light had faded, and everything grew dark, no rain was casted then.

"What?" Max blinked.

"What happened?" Rei questioned.

"I'm not sure.." Kenny murmured.

"D—did we not get enough candy...?" Ashley stuttered, her brows furrowing into a disappointed expression.

"That's impossible! We all had our bags full, didn't we?" Hilary eyed over to Takao, raising a brow.

"Uh..." Takao blinked.

"Takao..." Hilary muttered, making the boy squirm. "You didn't..."

"O—okay!" Takao raised his hands up in surrender. "I—I may had like, one or two, three or four candy." he scoffed, looking slightly a shamed. "Maybe like five or more..." he murmured

"TAKAO!" Hilary clenched her jaw, her hands shaking as she started to fume. "How could you?!"

"H—hey! In my defense!" Takao held his hands up to defend, gulping under Hilary and everyone else's stares. "I—I did stopped after having ten—"

"Ten?!" Rei gawked, frowning.

"We made a pact and said we wouldn't eat any of the candy until we get the jackpot!" Max said, stomping his foot.

"I know it looks bad—"

"Looks bad?!" Kenny intervened. "Ozuma's team will be here any minute and we still haven't received the candy shower!"

"Why I outta—!" Hilary was so angry, she started to chase Takao around with a broom, the boy running away in fright.

"H—hey! Hilary! We can talk about this!"

"Will talk once I'm done beating your butt for eating the candy when we specifically said no eating!"

While everyone were watching the commotion going on, Ryuunosuke stumbled into the room, blinking at the sight of an enraged Hilary chasing Takao around with a broom.

Spotting the rest of BBA team watching the two spazz, Ryuunosuke grinned. "Hey! If you all don't mind, can you help me set up more candy for the children! There's more coming by."

"Hm?" Ashley turned, and smiled at her grandfather. "Of course." she said, stepping out of the room, with the boys following her.

"You're gonna pay, Takao! Now come here and let me hit you!" yelled Hilary.

"No way! I rather let the ghosts take me out than you!" shouted Takao back.

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure hovered by the window, cloaked in a robe, only their eyes visible through the hood. Sharp orange eyes dropped towards the bag, and smirked.

"Hilary! Enough! I said I was sorry, ouch!" Takao yelped when Hilary had landed a half counter on the boy.

"You messed up the plans for the jackpot! Now it's time for you to pay the consequences!" yelled Hilary, a fire of furry engulfing her persona.

"I'm sorry—! Huh?" stopping in his tracks, Takao's eyes had fallen to the center pedestal.

"Hm?" Hilary stopped from chasing Takao around, blinking at him with confusion. "What's wrong?" after receiving no response from the boy, she frowned and followed his line of vision, only to find the pedestal to be empty.

Candy-Bits was gone from sight, with a note attached to the center.

"AHHHH!" screamed Hilary and Takao in shocked.

"What's the matter?" asked Rei, sticking his head with the door wide enough for him to fit.

"Nothing!" answered Hilary and Takao, covering the pedestal with their backs, grinning nervously.

Quirking a brow, Rei shrugged and looked back, shrugging once again before closing the door behind him.

Sighing in relief, Hilary and Takao then turned around, shrieking about the missing Candy-Bits.

"It's gone!" Takao said, eyes widened in horror.

"This is your fault!"

Takao frowned at Hilary. "What? My fault? How?! You're the one who were chasing after me when Candy-Bits was stolen!"

"Yeah well," Hilary huffed, hands on her hips. "If it weren't for you eating the candies, this wouldn't have happened!"

Takao shuddered at the reminder, and cleared his throat. "Alright, alright." he sighed, shaking his head until his eyes fell onto a note attached to the center of the pedestal. Taking it, he opened the note, eyes half lowered to boredom.

"What does it say?" asked Hilary, glancing over Takao's shoulder.

 _'BBA team. We have grasp your beyblades into our own hands, and by tonight, we aim to capture your Sacred Beasts you so carelessly left inside a pumpkin. Do not dare disturb us, for we will accomplish on doing our end of the bargain. -_ _Psykicks_ _.'_

"Darn!" hissed Takao, crumbling the note in his hands, frowning in annoyance.

"Oh come on! Those guys really did planned on trying to take the Sacred Beasts even on a day like this?" complained Hilary.

"You're upset about that?" Takao quirk a brow, "I'm mad that they stole our Candy-Bits with all of our candy inside!"

"That's what's you're more concern about?"

"Well... yeah, I mean, we did all chipped in and dump our candy to hit the jackpot. So, if you think about it, all of our hard work and team ship was for nothing." reasoned Takao.

"Huh..." Hilary crossed her arms, glancing away. "You do make a point..."

"Hey, look!" Takao pointed, making Hilary avert her gaze to his direction, which led to several candies scattered over the floor, leading a trail towards the opened window. "This way!" he said, starting to make his exist.

"Wait, Takao!" Hilary called, all while she picked up the candy on her way, pouring them inside a bag she managed to obtain, which happened to be the same bag she, Takao and Kenny used during their trick-or-treating adventure.

...

Staring out into the window at some reserved banquet hall, several Psykicks were dressed in what seemed to be in weird robes like they were in some cult.

"Darn! They got our candy inside!" Takao hissed out, spotting the giant candy bag over at the center of the banquet.

"We need to find a way to get it back, before the party starts!" Hilary said, frowning.

Looking away from the window, Takao had developed an easy-going scheme. "I say we crash through the window."

Hilary looked away from the window, and stared at Takao. "I say we dress like pizza delivery guys."

"My idea has pizzazz."

"My idea has pizza."

"Pizzazz!"

"Pizza!"

"Pizzazz!"

"Pizza!"

Meanwhile, a random employee had opened a door from the back, and found Hilary and Takao, holding onto three garbage bags. "Hey, can you strangers hold this door open while I go—"

" — not now!" answered Hilary and Takao, pausing their argument.

The employee scoffed, and simple threw the garbage down, and closed the door behind him with his hands up in surrender, not wanting to intrude the 'couple's' dispute.

After that interruption, Hilary and Takao immediately went back to disputing.

"Pizzazz!"

"Pizza!"

...

Inside the banquet, was a buffet with many displayed food and pastries, even a chocolate fountain with Apples around with sticks which would later be coated by the dip of sweet, milky-chocolate.

"Check this, Manabu, I got the BBA team's beyblades which hold the Sacred Beasts inside the bit-chip!" exclaimed Trevor, holding up the giant jack o'lantern.

"Whoa..." Manabu leaned his head close to examined the jack o'lantern, green orbs glistening and smirking. "Sweet. Maybe now, we get our shares of the reward for finally conquering the Sacred Beasts."

"Right?" Trevor said, until he room was filled with claps and were silenced then.

At the center of the stage, a tall director stood, which was a man who almost resembled to the Doctor B, only much younger. "Fellow Psykicks, I welcome you on the night of Halloween, today, we celebrate our accomplishments during training, and of course, Trevor's accomplishment of obtaining the BBA team's Sacred Beasts. Trevor, won't you please come up on stage."

With his name being called, Trevor felt his cheeks tinted in a blush, flashing a sly grin at everyone, receiving claps all the while he walked up on stage.

"Now, if you may, the bag." said the director of this feast.

"Certainly." replied Trevor.

However, before Trevor could hand the jack o'lantern...

 **CRASH!**

Takao had crashed the window with his beyblade, while Hilary stammered from the entrance with a fake-pizza box.

"T—takao?!" gasped out the Director.

"Gotta admit, that had pizzazz." murmured Manabu with an impressed tone.

"What is he doing here?!" the director glared, not pleased by the sight of Takao, yet ignoring Hilary's presence.

"Never get in the way of a man and his candy!" Takao exclaimed, aiming his launcher out at the director.

"I thought the candy belonged to everyone, not just yours." Hilary said, squinting her eyes at Takao.

"Th—that's what I said." Takao corrected, huffing.

"You clearly said it—"

"I mean _his_ like in plural like ours—"

"Get him!" ordered the director, commanding the Psykicks to launch their bey's out.

Manabu and Trevor whipped out their launchers, and shot out their bey's for Takao's bey.

"Takao!" Hilary shouted.

"I got it." Takao answered, swinging his arm. "Go, Dragoon!"

Dragoon spun around in circles, going round after round, creating a typhoon inside he banquet.

"Hilary!" Takao called out.

"I'm on it!" Hilary said, running towards the stage and swinging her Moon Wand around, _"I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love. And I also stand for justice. And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"_

Everyone in tha banquet had bursted into laughter at Hilary.

"Huh?" batting her eyes in confusion, Hilary scanned around, being a laughing stick.

"What was that? _I stand for love and justice?_ How lame!" snickered Trevor.

"Watch out, she's gonna punish _us under the name of the moon_. Wh—what do you plan on doing? Bring down the moon and make it crash on us?" taunted Manabu, receiving even more laughs from the Psykicks.

Hilary puffed her cheeks in annoyance, yet she heard snickering behind her, and Takao had his hand covering his lip until he spotted Hilary's intense gaze, and he stopped, whistling instead.

Shifting her gaze to the director, who was laughing as well, and Hilary sent a sharp mild glare. _"Better enjoy that laugh, bastard. It's the last one you'll ever have."_ raising her Moon wand, a light shimmered from the wand, enlightening the director's eyes.

"Ah!"

In the flicker of the moment, Hilary swooped in and grabbed the jack o'lantern that was tossed by accident from the director, and grinned. "Takao, I got it!"

"Yes!" Takao sent a thumbs up, grinning through his mask before turning to glare at the Psykicks opposing him. "Alright, time to finish this, Seiryu!"

Chanting his partner's name, Seiryu risen from the bit-chip glowing, and the azure dragon roared with his claws out.

"I—its here!" gasped out Trevor.

"Capture it!" order the director, still wincing from the intense light in his red-eye.

Then, small mechanism emerged from the walls, and shot out a beam of light to strike at Seiryu, and that alone, caused for the dragon to cry out and shield itself with its claws.

"Seiryu!" Takao cried out, clenching his jaw, yet stealing glances over his shoulder to find Hilary making it safe out of the banquet.

Seiryu snapped its eyes open, and cried out, sending a wave of energy throughout the room, smashing all bey's into crusts and sending the bladers against the wall.

Then, disappearing back into its vessel, Dragoon flew back to Takao's hand, and flung his wrist that had the mechanism to shoot out spider webs.

Once the smoke had ceased, the director was asked by his men if he was alright, but he only scoffed in response.

"Those brats! Will get them next time." informed the director, as he received a transmitted video from Doctor B.

 _"And right you are. This won't be the last they will see of us."_ answered Doctor B, with a wicked smirk.

...

Running away from the banquet, Takao had caught up to Hilary, running by her side. "So, did you get it safely?"

"Yup." Hilary smiled, holding Candy-Bits. "All of its candies are safe inside. Well... some since they dropped a trail of it.."

"At least we managed to get it. Boy, I sure hope the others don't get all worry and find out about this too."

"Uhm, Takao?"

"Yeah?"

Hilary batted her lashes, pursing her lips as if trying to find the right words to use as a way of praising Takao, yet, not to let it get through his egotistical head. "Back there, you were pretty cool."

"Hm?" Takao blinked, quirking a brow and felt his cheeks blushing at the comment, until it had faded with cocky grin. "Heck yeah I was! What did I tell ya? Pizzazz always makes the best entrance."

"Oh don't let that comment get through to your thick skull." Hilary sighed, rolling her eyes. "I swear, any words of praise, and you start to gloat."

"Hey, you're just mad that pizzazz overcame pizza."

"That's because you overdo stuff before you even think!"

"I got the candy, didn't I?!"

"Sure. But if it weren't for you eating the candy in the first place, we wouldn't even be here and dealt with those weird Psykicks!"

Takao frowned at Hilary. "You're the one who chased me with a broom!"

Sighing, Hilary only shook her head, sweatdropping. _"How will I ever explain to my friends why I have tire tracks down my back?"_ she murmured.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

 _'God, why doesn't Takao ever watch the show?'_

...

"We're back!" Takao announced, slamming the door wide opened.

The BBA team, including the Saint Shield who had arrived not too long ago, all turned and found Hilary and Takao walking inside the dojo.

"Where were you guys?" asked Rei.

"Nowhere really. Just out taking care some business." Takao replied.

"Sure you were." Max said, blinking as Hilary and Takao had neared everyone.

"We got Candy-Bits back." Hilary said, holding the candy bag up.

"We were wondering where it was." Kenny said.

"As you can see, it's perfectly same and no harm was done to it." Takao said cooly, thought he was nudged by Hilary's elbow and he frowned, rubbing his forearm.

"Wonderful!" Ashley said, taking Candy-Bits from Hilary's possession, smiling at everyone. "Now, we can finally celebrate now that everyone is here."

"Yeah!" Kenny said, grinning.

"I'm so down for this." Joseph said, grinning through the white sheet.

"Normally I rather want to beat you all into a pulp but, a party wouldn't hurt." Dunga smirked.

"It's a nice change of pace, isn't it?" Monica said, smiling.

"Yeah." Mariam nodding, having a mischievous grin. "Plus, free food~!"

Ozuma smiled at his teammates, feeling a warm sensation inside him and even managed to chuckle.

"Before that! We should try one more time if we hit the jackpot." Max said.

Ashley placed Candy-Bits onto the pedestal, and one by one, everyone from the BBA team had placed another set of candies they managed to receive from Ryuunosuke.

After a few seconds went by, the jack o'lantern remained faded from glow.

"Still not enough." Kai spoke for the first time in a while.

"Awe..." Ashley's eyes saddened.

"Hold on." Ozuma said, making the BBA team eyed over at him and his team. He gave a nod to his team, and they all nodded.

Dunga, Joseph, Mariam and Monica, with Ozuma in addition, they all had pulled out a small bagging treats they had managed to obtain from locals, and poured the candies inside Candy-Bits.

Everyone then inched close to the jack o'lantern, seeing the bag receiving its glow, becoming much brighter.

That was until, the glow had died down.

"What? It wasn't enough?" Joseph questioned rather confused.

"I thought it would've been plenty." said Mariam.

"What kind of night-light is this?!" Monica frowned, not pleased.

Everyone stayed silent, since the party wouldn't be able to begin until the Candy-Bits had obtain its glow.

"Wait."

All eyes falling to her yet unaware, Ashely grabbed a simple chocolate Hershey bar that was secretly stashed inside her magic staff, and set the candy bar on top of the jack o'lantern. She stepped away, and awaited for the results.

Seconds had went by, and suddenly, Candy-Bits was reaching its glow of the multi-colors for the Six Sacred Beasts.

The BBA team, and the Saint Shields inched closed to Candy-Bits, eyes gleaming with a flicker of hope daunting.

Glowing so warmly, the jack o'lantern finally hit jackpot, a ringing following, and then, the dojo was raining with many treats, showering with miracle on a spooky night.

Both teams smiled and grinned at the achievement of the night, and the party had began.

The midnight hour was close at hand and then the day would change to November 1st.

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 _Entry XX._

 _Halloween was fun this year. I got to dress up with the BBA team and even went trick out treating with them. Well, mostly with Kai. He's so charming, he was so adorable with his costume, It was hard to not fangirl around his presence._

 _Kai finally told me his tale when he was the leader of the Shell Killers before he met my brother and became a member of the champion BBA team we all know and love._

 _He was pretty ruthless back then, but now, he's a changed person and deep down, he truly cares for his team and friends._

 _Although, I really do wonder what would've it been like if I had stayed around and not left to the academy? Would things have been better? Or would I still come across the same path as I did then?_

 _I still yet find answers to unlocking my memories, but I soon hope I'll be able to and possible atone for the conflicts I might have caused. Well, that, if I did even created any issues. I hope not._

 _Aside from that, I hope my friends and I get to celebrate Halloween again as a whole in the future. I would never want to be separated from them. We're like a family._

 _Blehhh i vant to suck your blood. BLEhhhhh. I giggled writing that._

 _Toodles._

* * *

 **longest chapter yet that ive ever wrote beats chap 9 and chap 6 from metal fusion story! worth it! anyways, i hope you enjoyed a little bit of Kai's past and his battle against Takao and the BBA team dressing up and having a small party. i hope my fellow readers can still wait until i resume back to the bba versus psykicks battle. you'll just have to wait a little bit more. until then, feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	23. Chapter 23: The Battle Tower Conspiracy

**enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: OFF THE CHAINS]**

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

 _ **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: V Force.]**_

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku, OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku, OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Takao running with a smile on him.

 **["HEY YO NUMBER ONE ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou kantan ni mitsukaru nai FIND YOUR OWN WAY, kousoku,"]**

A bird flying up above the blue sky.

 **["NETTO de INTERNATIONAL KINDA haitaku no tori aite wo RISAACHI RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL kaisen INTERNET,"]**

The bird flying and below was the city of Tokyo.

 **["SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO,"]**

Dragoon's symbol came crashing down to earth.

 **["Jiko seigyo dekinai kya omae no make,"]**

Landing in front of Takao.

 **["AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY wo mushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite,"]**

Takao's beyblade was formed.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Takao turned and launched his beyblade.

 **["Atama no naka no shikou kairo Yogen ichinan FULLkaiten,"]**

The spinning top, Dragoon spun throughout the field.

 **["Gainen daitan saizen assei dondon ga eishin deai gyakuten,"]**

A beam of light shone from within the top, and soon, Dragoon, had been summoned onto the field, roaring.

 **["Maware maware tomaru koto nee**

 **blazay blazay TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID,"]**

An invisible Bit Beast, (emerged from its Beyblade, now confronting the Dragoon.

 **["TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID."]**

Dragoon clashed with the invisible bit beast.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzainanboku,"]**

Kai rapidly turns to look over his side, A faded Beyblade of his Dranzer shown.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN zenshin chou kou soku,"]**

Max jumped onto the air, full with enthusiasm as a faded Beyblade of Draciel shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu mujuuryoku,"]**

Rei showed a bright smile that was curled up on his lip, lifting his arm as a faded Driger shoots itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH."]**

Ashley shot her arms up with a wide grin, a victorious feeling dwelling inside her as Wolverine emits itself.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN ikusei touzai nan boku**

 **OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN,"]**

The supporting characters, Hilary and Kenny, smiling.

Then Max, Rei, Kai, Ashley and finally Takao.

 **["OFF THE CHAIN mawasu mawasu muju ryoku OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN."]**

* * *

 **Episode Twenty Two:** _ **The Battle Tower Conspiracy**_

"The day of your battle has finally arrived." Chairman Daitenji spoke. "I will be accompanying you kids this time, to make sure they won't pull any dirty tricks. So please battle to your heart's content!"

So far, after everything that has happened, it all came down to this moment.

The momentum of the fight against Team Psykick.

Weeks of hard work, sharpening their skills to the max, the BBA team were going in for the showdown.

The path to Team Psykick was closing in.

"Thanks for coming, Chairman Daitenji, sir." bowed Ashley, hands neatly folded on her lap.

Daitenji smiled warmly at Ashley, nodding. "My pleasure. Well then, shall we?"

As everyone started to make their exist, Takao pumped a fist, grinning with excitement in his eyes. "Just you wait, Psykicks! Today we're gonna settle the score!" he vowed.

 _Suddenly,_

"Takao, you're wide open!"

Takao stopped abruptly in his footing.

Everyone else pondered and checked to see Ryuunosuke making an appearance from the ceiling, having his bamboo sword aiming straight at Takao.

Takao's hat had flew off, but he only stood still with a brow raised, didn't felt threatened by his grandfather's presence.

"You let your guard down, Takao. Do you think you can win an important match like that? The battle has already begun, boy!" Ryuunosuke turned and gasped.

By accident, Ryuunosuke mistook Daitenji by Takao.

Meanwhile, Daitenji was clinging onto his head, which by now, was throbbing.

"Chairman...!" Ryuunosuke went over and apologized. "Are you okay? I am so sorry! You see, I was aiming for Takao..."

Takao snatched his hat from the ground, placing it back on his head, and blinked.

Ashley thought about scolding her grandfather for the shenanigan he pulled just to try and scare off Takao, however failing at the end. "Grandfather! What did I told you about busting in with your little lightsaber and hitting others?!" she stomped, hands on her hips.

"Forgive me, sweetheart..." Ryuunosuke sweated while shrinking back with a nervous aura flowing.

...

With the trip to the top of the building, in came a helicopter in view.

With everyone getting on board, each member where tucking in their seatbelt for the ride.

Ryuunosuke waved goodbye and pep talked Ashley and Takao to beat those Psykick jerks.

Daitenji took off his hat as a sign of goodbye, smiling down at Ryuunosuke before the transportation was on flight.

From a far side of a viewpoint, out stood the Saint shield while watching the helicopter going away into far view.

"And off they go." Monica said, sighing so dramatically.

"We should get moving, too." Joseph said.

Ozuma narrowed his eyes as the flying object slowly disappearing into view. "We know how they work. We don't know what kinds of cheap tricks they have in store."

"We can't let the five Sacred Beasts fall into the Psykick's hands!" Dunga said.

"Right." agreed Mariam.

"Let's go." instructed Ozuma, as the group began to make preparations.

...

Staring from a far view out to the window of a private jet plane, Hilary was drawn in deep thought.

 _'Today's the day. For Takao to put an end to all this...''_ thought Hilary.

After everything till now, she couldn't believe everything that's happened in the last few months.

She'll admit, she used to not understand the first thing about Beyblading. But ever since that day when Ashley, Kyoujyu and herself were kidnapped by Psykick's men, that's when things took a turn for.

Hilary has then been drawn in by beyblade's fun and appeal. She can't say it got any better over the course of flow. But to her, life just got more interesting and really exciting.

Also, that one time when we all rode on that mine cart on that island, man that sure was a thrill and even when we almost got crushed by that Sacred Beast.

Although, life has gotten more exciting but also a little too dangerous.

 _'And now it's come to this. I don't want them to lose to Team Psykick after coming all this way. I want Takao and the team to win, no matter what!'_ prayed Hilary.

She also thought, who cares about some dumb digital Sacred Beasts?

 _'Do your best, guys!'_ Hilary half smiled to herself, stealing a glance at Takao.

...

Along with Hilary, Max too, was in deep thought.

Max recalled the time when the BBA team won the world championship, things were great but afterwards, things got a little out of hand. He must admit, it was tough to get a little motivated again.

Nonetheless the team got motivation to become trainees again and start aiming for the top once more.

Staring down at his bey, Max promised that he'll never lose to Team Psykick. Not after all the training.

 _'I refuse to lose!'_ vowed Max, gripped to his Draciel, never lettinf go.

Meanwhile, Rei was caught deep in the clouds. His eyes were in a trance while having a time to recollect his thoughts.

Salima, who Rei thought that she was unlike the rest of her team, defining against the Psykicks, was wrong. He thought since she had warned him and was absolutely worried for the latter.

To this day, Rei still pondered, why didn't Salima showed up that night like she had promised?

Even so, Rei didn't care what kinds of tricks Psykick will use.

 _'I will battle my own way! And I'll win!'_ Rei thought, coming to a resolution.

...

Along from Rei's section, Takao was caught in a daze himself. Who was it to say he wasn't excited about this? Battles were his thing, his specialty.

What he did mind was having to fight those who lied to him and called him a friend. Those that he considered as friends was just a lying forte.

A sweet, white lie.

Takao still couldn't get over the idea of Kane ending up as an enemy.

After everything, after giving Kane a warning, telling him that Team Psykick were just using him, even after all that, it didn't meant anything to him.

It never struck Kane about what Team Psykick has in store for him. Not even thinking of quitting.

The power of the digital sacred beasts must've been too tempting for Kane to resist, along with his friend falling along side him.

 _'Kane...'_ Takao gritted his teeth, and clutched to his bey, staring down at it.

Takao never thought he'd be battling Kane like this. But he can't afford to lose. He will beat the digital sacred beasts with his own two hands.

 _'By the time this is all over, only one of us will be left standing, and that will be me.'_ Takao vowed.

...

On the other far side of the transportaion, sat Kai. All alone in pure silence, with his thoughts.

Kai wouldn't call it nervous, the jitters of having to battle in a proper tournament in a long time. No, he was all pumped. His only goal is to battle against the Psykicks and to make them feel regret, pay for what they did to his friend, Yuya.

Abandoning Yuya once they were done with him. They threw him like trash. Had dispose of him and his body to the hospital.

All but to end up in a grave.

That sickened Kai to the core. It only made his blood boil.

 _'Yuya, I will avenge you. I swear it.'_ Kai narrowed his eyes, promising for his friend.

Only then, did Kai dared to view at a particular petite bluenette.

Ashley had her chin above her palm as her elbow was using the side for support. She seemed calm at the moment. Almost as if she wanted to sleep right at this instant.

Just the sight of Ashley made Kai calm. Feel relaxed. He was at ease with her presence around him.

Kai could only smile, and his smile only meant for her.

 _'Then again, I'm also doing this for them, and for you...'_

Kai's other main priority, was to protect Ashley. To guard her, to keep her away from any danger.

 _'I'll do whatever it takes to take Team Psykick down, I won't let any of them harm you. Not while I'm here.'_

...

Deep in Ashley's thoughts, Ashley still couldn't believe the day has finally come.

Currently, she was dressed in her usual attires, which was a sky-blue turtleneck cardigan with short puffed sleeves with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. The cardigan is zipped open up to her navel, and has two large pockets on the front. She also wore the standard black and red plaid skirt, white tights, and black Mary Jane shoes.

Ashley had her hair in a casual braid, her light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face.

Having her earplugs in, Ashley was listening to some songs by her favorite girl group, SNSD's, _'Run Devil'._

 _'The final battle against Team Psykick.'_

Ashley sure hoped that it'll be the last battle her and her friends have to deal with them. She was so worn out by all this. Little does she know what the outcome will be once this whole issue will be resolve.

Despite the circumstances, Ashley would be nervous but for some odd reason, she wasn't. She was calm and collective.

Ashley had no doubt, that she will win. Winning is everything after all.

 _'I will not lose, that can never happen.'_ thought Ashley, smiling to herself with confidence.

Just thinking about the past, she had little knowledge that so much has happened. Ever since she returned home from the academy, life felt more thrilling.

Ashley finally got to meet her brother's team. Now, she was one of them.

A member of the world champion's BBA team.

Ashley smiled to herself at that little thought. Her ice-blue orbs fell upon Kai's sitting figure.

Kai looked as if he had fallen into slumber.

The feminine bluenette could only feel her cheeks heating up and she smiled to herself, face being shadowed by her palms.

Ashley has been feeling more timid than usual around Kai. Before, she just assumed that it was only a mere coincidence but that wasn't the case.

Placing her hand above her heart, Ashley felt as though her heart was about to thump out of her chest. She swallowed, sensing a group of butterflies swarming in her tummy.

Either Kai was causing this chaos or Ashley was finally getting the bundle of tournament jitters.

One thing Ashley is so sure of, she can no longer hide her feelings for Kai. Perhaps, after this whole chaos is done, she'll muster up the courage to confess her feelings to him.

A possibility that somehow, and genuinely, Kai cares for Ashley.

Doubt starts to well up in Ashley's head. What if Kai only saw her as just his teammate? Only the twin sister of his teammate?

Ashley's shoulders slump. Maybe she won't be able to tell him without getting her feelings shunned away. But, mere doubt won't scare her. No, she's more tough than that. She needs to finally speak up. She needs to confront Kai, one way or another, she will confess.

 _'That's a promise.'_

...

"There it is, kids!"

After what felt like hours, the BBA team finally arrived to their destination.

It was on an island yet again. But with new features.

There was a tall building, which had a name. _The Battle Tower._

Once when the ride has landed, everyone got out of the transportation.

"We've finally arrived!" exclaimed Kenny.

"We've done all we can." Hilary said, smiling. "Just hit 'em head on with what you've trained with!"

"We can win if we battle our own way!" said Rei.

"We will protect our Sacred Beasts. Losing is not an option!" Max said, grinning.

"We'll never lose." confirmed Ashley, smiling as she gazed up at the tower. "Never..." she whispered.

Kai had his arms crossed, gazing at the tall tower, agreeing with his teammates.

"Let's go, guys!" Takao said.

"Yeah!"

...

Heading for the entrance, once entering the area, there was no one in sight.

 _Empty._

Did they arrived a little too early?

Stepping forward, Takao called out, "Hey, hey, hey! You call us all the way out here and we don't even get a warm welcome?!"

It looks as though someone did heard Takao's words, because after, a holographic screen turned on, revealing a man in aristocrat-like outfit with purple and black hair. "Welcome, BBA, to Team Psykick's Battle tower."

Takao frowned, he tried to make sure his sister was close to him at all costs. He narrowed his eyes, dark hues flashing over to the screen. "Who are you?"

 _"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Gideon. Chief executive of Psykick."_

Ashley narrowed her eyes at the man. He certainly didn't looked promising with that look on his persona. "So everything up to now was under your orders, then?"

Gideon could only chuckle. _"Why of course, young Ashley."_

Ashley mewled to herself, pressing her hands close to her chest, hiding herself behind her brother.

"So the boss has finally showed up, huh?" Takao glared. "We're here to settle the score so say your prayers!"

Chuckling, Gideon grinned. _"Always so reliable forward, you are. Allow me to explain how our Battle tower works. There's one stadium per floor, from floors two to six. Each floor has a blader waiting who's just fit for battle each one of you. In short, there are five battles in total. The rules are simple. A no holds barred one-to-one battle. The battle ends when one Sacred Beast is rendered, unable to battle,"_ — there was a pause,— _"a deathmatch, if you will."_

Takao didn't felt that bluff, instead he only snorted at the cowardly threat. "Sounds like fun! We accept!"

"Wait just one moment!" Daitenji intervened. "This is supposed to be an official battle! We cannot accept these rules!"

Takao scoffed and waved his hand. "What's your point, old man? You think they're going to buy that?"

Kai wasn't a huge fan of Takao's behavior when it came to tournaments such as this, let alone, accept so carelessly. But, he did agree. They had to be prepare for what was coming. "We will never lose, no matter what you pull!"

Rei agreed with Kai's words, and had to step in. "We will defeat all of your digital Sacred Beasts!"

Maybe, it was the jitters after all, because Ashley was starting to feel her world slightly tilt. Shaking her head, it wasn't only the jitters, but the sensation of not being played fairly, but poorly.

"I forfeit." came in Ashley's voice.

Takao's eyes widen, gazing at his sister in shock.

Kai quickly turned to stare at Ashley, slightly wide eyed. Could his ears heard wrong? He turned his head away quickly and only looked straight forward, eyes furrowed.

Ashley might have a reason why she came out with a unthinkable conclusion.

Kai looked over his shoulders, and awaited for what Ashley had to say.

"Ashley? What are you talking about?" Takao asked.

"I'm not battling with these people, I refuse to. You guys go ahead, but I'm not risking anything." Ashley said with a serious look on her persona.

"But Ashley—" Takao was then cut off by Rei. "She's right. Who knows what these guys are up to."

Takao couldn't believe what he was hearing, even Rei? "So you're forfeiting too?!"

Rei quickly shook his head, hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying I'm forfeiting but it's her decision."

Ashley smiled shyly at Rei and he returned the smile. "I'll be here to lend a support."

Still feeling hesitant, Takao finally obliged and nodded, finally understanding Ashley's motives, along with Rei.

 _"Then that's that. I'm looking forward to your battles."_ — there was another pause. — _"If you can make it to the stadium."_ Gideon chuckled, as the screen facading to black.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" demanded Takao, being left in the dark until Hilary gasped and he turned his head.

The doors around everyone opened.

Kai's ears picked up, something was coming towards them.

Ashley and Hilary clung onto each other and started to shake, both unaware what was coming out of those steel doors.

When they came out of the shadows, everyone realized it was a bunch of launcher robots, similar to the one that Takao battled before.

In a flash, they had surrounded the BBA team, the guys being shields for the girls.

* * *

"We got company!" Kenny screeched.

Kai gritted his teeth. He eyed from his shoulder and saw Ashley hugging Hilary.

Kai frowned and leaned back to shield Ashley. Sure, he was shielding Hilary too in a way, but his main priority was to protect everyone and even himself too. "If we want to battle the digital Sacred Beasts, we need to beat these first."

Takao eyed at Kai and smirked. "These guys sure are full of it. This'll be a good warm up!"

Hilary, Daitenji, Kenny and Ashley backed away and tried to stay close as possible as the rest of the boys tried to dealt with the phony beyblades the robots launched.

They were coming from every angle they can.

The beyblades practically disintegrated when the boys rammed them.

It would seem that the beyblades were only targeting them.

"Ashley! Look out!" Hilary screeched.

Ashley was in a daze but was broken from Hilary's voice ringing in her ear.

Before Ashley could do anything, Kai stood in front of Ashley and became her armor, smashing the beyblade away from his sight. He glanced over his shoulder, "You alright?"

Ashley was struck with amazement from the boy before her and she nodded.

Kai smiled at her and returned to get rid of the beyblades.

Ashley frowned. She had enough of this.

The beyblades were just appearing from every corner.

Ashley gently pulled away from Hilary's grip and huffed. "Enough of this."

The boys turned to look at Ashley who was standing all tough and small, and Kai rose a brow.

Ashley huffed once more and took out a pink roll from her sleeve.

"Where did you get that—"

Ashley ignored Takao and proceed to unwrap the roll from its straps. It was her umbrella.

Hilary's hues widen. "Ashley, that's bad luck, I don't think you should—"

"Get behind me, everyone." Ashley said in an almost demanding tone.

Everyone slowly went behind the petite bluenette and Ashley prompt the umbrella wide open and shielded everyone with her umbrella, beyblades bouncing off from the surface.

Takao sweatdropped and still find it odd that Ashley and him were related. Nonetheless, he was glad Ashley was exactly the way she is. _Odd_.

Once the BBA team had reached upstairs, to their surprise (not really) were more launcher bots.

"You gotta be kidding me." Max deadpanned.

With a growl coming from Takao, he was ready to take them on again, until Kenny stopped him. "Wait Takao, don't! That's exactly what Team Psykick wants us to do. They may have been trying to damage your beyblades!"

"What?!" Takao frowned.

Truly, it was getting annoying at this point. These cheating tactics were starting to get on everyone's nerves.

Ashley had enough of this bull. She frowned, a deadly look shining from her eyes. "I've simply had enough of these bloody bastards." she stepped forward and went ahead of everyone.

Hilary yelped and tried to reach for Ashley. "Ashley wait! It's too dangerous!"

Ashley simply ignored her plead and such and kept going along her way. "I know they are only doing this to lower our status and using our data to their advantage."

Kenny started to panic, and everyone had no idea what Ashley was doing. "Ashley! What are you doing?"

"Putting an end to these fools!" said Ashley with her voice raised.

The mechanism bots launched their beyblades at Ashley.

Kai wanted to run and shield her from the hit she was about to take but stopped himself.

Ashley swiftly smacked all the beyblades with one arm. She reached the peak point, getting to the top.

Ashley punched one of the launchers bots as the pieces of it flew, slowly, as if the shattered metal were the wind, blowing in front of Ashley's face. Then, she kicked the other bot. Stabbing her heal at the hard metal. This was good, not only for her team, but for her too. She was letting off some steam.

Everyone was in awe for what Ashley did.

"I never want to get on her bad side..." mumbled Max, as Rei agreed silently.

Kai swallowed while glancing at Ashley. Who knew, the same small girl, sharing looks with her brother, petite, timid and very self conscious, had that within her. He was impressed.

"Wow." Kenny said after everyone went silence from the scene Ashley had made.

"Let's go— Hilary watch out!" Ashley cried out as more of the launcher bots arrived behind them, and almost sent one of the beyblades at Hilary's head.

But before any damage was done, a black beyblade smacked the beyblade.

The beyblade looked so familiar..

Takao blinked and everyone's gazed followed the path the black beyblade flew. "Ozuma!"

Over at the entrance, was none other than Ozuma and the Saint Shields.

"What are you all doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Mariam inquired.

"We're worried about you, duh!" Monica said.

"We just can't let these scientists get their hands on your Sacred Beasts." Josept added, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Consider us on your side this time."

"Leave this to us. Get moving!" Ozuma said.

"Oh and do us a favor will you? Please save us the trouble by not losing. We wouldn't want to clean up after you." Monica smiled.

Ashley glances over to Monica, a monotone expression on her.

Monica smiled and Ashley couldn't help but to smile in return.

Before Ashley knew it, the BBA team headed for their first challenge.

More beyblades had been shot out of the battle bots but with the help of the Saint Shields, Takao can rely on the Saint Shields.

 _For now..._

After running up two flights of stairs, the BBA made it to the door to the second floor.

"This is it!" Takao said.

It slid open once and soon, came in the view of a huge room with a large beydish in the middle of it. It was empty though.

The first battle of the day, who would be the first lucky blader?

"Come on! We showed up just like you wanted! Send out our opponent!" Takao shouted.

 _"Allow me to introduce them. Max's opponent in the first battle."_ Gideon's voice disrupt the BBA team from scanning around the room.

 **[BACKGROUND THEME FOR THE ENTRANCE; OFF THE CHAIN'S INSTRUMENTAL OPENING]**

A second later, the sliding door across the room opened up and out walked Jim, clad in the purple Psykick uniform, launcher and eye wear. He wore a very familiar expression.

Almost like, when Yuya wielded digital Sacred Beast. More like, possessed to be more precise.

"Jim!" Takao gasped.

"Look at him..." Ashley whispered.

"What intensity...!" gasped Kenny.

"That's Jim?" asked Hilary, so unsure. "Really, that Jim? The same one we met at the river?"

Takao patted Max's shoulder. "Do your best Max."

Rei gave Max a thumbs up with a grin of his own. "Go get em' buddy."

 **[BACKGROUND THEME CUT OFF WITH A RECORD SCREECH]**

Max turned to eye at his friends wide-eyed. "Wait? I'm going first?"

Takao nodded with a sly grin still plastered on his face. "Yup."

"Wait," Max looked like he was about to pounce. "Why am I going first? Why can't Rei or Kai, or you Takao?"

This is where Rei stepped in. "Because we discussed this already. We had a meeting."

Okay, Max was so lost already. "What? A meeting? Since when?!"

Takao whistled while crossing his arms, looking blunt. "Since now. So go on, you can do this."

Max groaned and stumbled away from his-so-called friends. "I hate you guys..." he murmured under his breath, sad lines floating above him while his shoulders slump.

"Poor guy..." Hilary felt sorry for Max and almost wanted to punch Rei and Takao and hug Max like the teddy bear that he is.

"He'll get over it." Takao placed hands to his face to narrow his yell, "You can do this, Max! Fighting!"

A moment later, a white light shone on the floor where the BBA team as a whole stood. A white light transported the group to the side of the room. When it stopped, a glass box surrounded them, keeping them contained.

Ashley blinked and started to feel frantic. "What is the meaning of this?!" she wasn't really at best when it came to small spaces. She began to breathe rapidly with wide eyes. "Let us out!"

Ashley wanted to brake the glass with her fist. Oh she would do it. But her mind isn't set right now. That's when she felt warmth spread around her shoulder. "Calm down sis, right now, Max needs our support."

"He's right." Rei said.

Kai placed is hand gently on Ashley's other shoulder, causing her to tense and stare, only for her to relax into his touch. "Don't worry. We'll worry about this later, Ashley." his voice was so gentle, so genuine towards Ashley.

Ashley swallowed and felt her cheeks flushed a soft tone of pink. Before she could let Kai get a glimpse of her shy nature, she nodded and turned to see Max preparing himself for battle.

"I've been waiting for this, Max! I'm going to wipe the floor with your Draciel!" Jim taunted, grinning.

Max frowned. "If you think you can, then be my guest!"

Max and Jim had readied their launchers and soon, started the countdown.

"Three."

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,]**

"Two."

 **[Thought you could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

"One."

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,]**

"Go Shoot!"

 **[If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Immediately, the two beyblades hit head on in mid air, colliding a powerful force

"What's the matter?" Jim taunted.

Max gritted his teeth. "Darn it! I won't lose!"

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,]**

Both bey's bounced back and began to pushed onto each other, trying to dominate the stadium.

 **[Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

"Go, Draciel!" Max cried out.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,]**

Max tried his very best to not let his enemy get the better of him and Draciel.

 **[If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Max knows he can win this as easy as pie. his beyblade thrusted and thrusted onwards to Jimmy's beyblade.

"Keep it up, Max!" Takao cheered, feeling pumped himself. And even he wasn't battling right now.

Hilary rose a fist in the air and cheered alongside with Takao. "That's the way!"

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

Jim didn't feel threatened. At least, not yet. "How cute. Cyber Draciel attack!"

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Jim's beyblade hit head on at Max's beyblade but that did nothing.

Jim wasn't happy at the result he was receiving.

Max felt himself getting worn out. Already? That's silly. The match was barely starting. No matter, he's just getting warmed up.

"You're pretty good. But you don't stand a chance! Enough fooling around." at this, Jim rose his arm up and proceed to summon his trump card. "Cyber Draciel!"

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

A bright light shone from the center of Jimmy's beyblade, a robotic like turtle emerging from within.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

"Finally showed up." Takao said, eyeing at the creature.

Max gritted his teeth at the fake copy of his Sacred Beast. No fake copy is gonna stop him from winning this match.

Max had to call in his trump card too. "Genbu!"

The true Draciel finally had been summoned into battle, screeching its sound out. It was the clash between turtles. What an absolute sight.

"Go!" Max shouted as Genbu roared and aimed directly towards the copy, but the copy shoved Draciel away like it was nothing.

Max was caught off guard and so were the BBA team.

"Genbu got blown back!" Rei gasped.

Jim laughed. "You call that an attack?"

Kenny abruptly explained that Cyber Draciel had grew more since that last time they witnessed it. Takao grew pissed at that.

How low can Team Psykick go?

"I'm gonna wrap this up in one blow!" Jim yelled.

Cyber Draciel hit and punched Genbu and eventually kicked Genbu, sending it flying behind.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,]**

Then, Cyber Draciel took a hold of the original, clawing its way to its shell.

 **[Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Cyber Draciel was trying to penetrate the Genbu's shell.

"Finish him off!" shouted Jim.

Max looked mortified. His skin went pale, almost like as if he were a ghost. He was watching as his Draciel was crying, his shell getting severely damage. He felt like he couldn't do anything. He felt hopeless just standing there.

"Max!"

Max's thoughts were snapped, as he stared over to find Ashley cheering for him, as the rest were startled by her raised voiced.

"You can do it!" Ashley shouted. "Fighting!"

"Just keep on fighting!" Hilary cheered along with Ashley.

"That's it, Max! Go for it!" Takao shouted.

"Max!" Rei also shouted.

"Max!" Kai yelled.

"Max!" Kenny said.

Max's state of blank broke after hearing the cheers from his friends. He eyed at everyone, who showed smiles and grins on their faces. They had no doubt about Max. They knew he could win this battle.

Max almost wanted to tear up. "You guys..." he smiled to himself. Knowing that his friends were alongside him, he wasn't alone. He had Genbu by him too. Who was getting penetrated.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,]**

Max felt that boost of confidence.

 **[If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Suddenly, Genbu fended off from Cyber Draciel's attacks.

"What?" gasped Jim, who then smirked. "Why you tricky little... but you won't last long like that! Go, Cyber Draciel!"

Determination flowed through his circuit, Max had to get rid of the Cyber Draciel and had to come up with a plan on how to counterattack those claws. A small smirk made its way to Max's lips. "Genbu!"

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

Hearing his call, Draciel opened his eyes.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Roaring, it took ahold of the mechanism creature's claws.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,]**

The two turtles were pushing and holding onto each other's claws.

 **[Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Max began to get frustrated. He just wanted this over with to get to the next level and save his friends from being imprisoned.

 **[Beyblaaaaaaaade...**

 **Beyblaaaaaaaaade...]**

Despite the shouts of cheers coming from his friends, Max was getting exhausted. It was easy to tell, since hey beyblade was starting to get off balance.

 _'— I can't lose! I can't lose!'_ repeatedly thought Max.

"I can't lose!" Max cried out. "GENBU!"

Draciel roared. Max knew he had to use the last of their strength to overcome this enemy.

 **[Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,]**

Draciel started to push Jim's beyblade with brits force.

 **[Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go]**

Where did this new power suddenly come from? Max wondered that himself, but he knew he was still packing.

 **[Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,]**

Jim was completely stunned by Max's new power. He didn't do anything but stand in awe.

 **[If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself]**

Draciel pushed Cyber Draciel back, starting to slam and thrust, causing some electricity to emerge from its back.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Jim's beyblade began to lose its balance as Cyber Draciel started to be all static like.

 **[Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game,**

 **Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!]**

Almost as if smoke started to pour from his circuits dismantling.

Max had won.

 **[Let it rip Beyblade!]**

Everyone cheered at their first victory.

Max has done did it. Yup. Boy really be packing.

"Way to go, Max!" Ashley said cheerfully.

Hilary pulled Ashley into a hug, "Yay Max! Good job!" she squished Ashley so close, her cheek was pressed against Hilary's cheek.

Ashley had her eyes widen and her lips parted.

Takao and Rei were cheering and giving the congratulations to Max. Kenny grinned and Kai even smiled.

"I won..." Max gasped, still couldn't believing it. "I won!" he told himself, grinning. He had won their very first battle against Team Psykicks.

From that point on, they all knew that nothing can go wrong, that they'll be okay.

That is, until long thin mechanisms that stretched their way over to the fallen digital Sacred Beast, started to repair its short circuits.

"What's that?" asked Takao, staring at the mechanisms.

Everyone wanted to know what those machines think they were doing.

What are those?

And why was it repairing the fallen foe?

All questions would soon be answered until the next episode of dragon ball z. . .

Just kidding!

All of their questions have been answered soon.

The little mechanism were repairing Cyber Draciel.

Trying to revive it.

"The digital Sacred Beast is being repaired!" gasped Kenny, taking video footage of the device from his laptop.

"That's impossible!' Rei said.

"Is that what this machine is?" Takao couldn't believe.

"A rapair machine for the digital Sacred Beast?" Kai narrowed his eyes, was such device even allowed?

The answer was definitely yes.

Ashley wanted to scream. Internally. How could they think of repairing something that completely lost? That wasn't fair at all. "You fools! Are you willing to go so low to just win? You filthy bloody bastards!" her accent storming with her words.

A moment later, Cyber Draciel stood back up, repaired and looking brand new.

Jim's beyblade started to gain more acceleration than before, and spinning in one peace.

"There's no end to it!" Rei said.

"What's he supposed to do?" Takao asked, concern for Max.

How will Max win if Team Psykick will risk so low to keep on repairing their digital Sacred Beast?

How will they be able to battle now?

 _They can't keep on fighting forever!_

* * *

 **[ENDING: OZONE STARTS]**

The city of Tokyo light's dazzling with life. him having his hands on his hips).

Kai's silhouette with his arms crossed while looking up.

Ashley's silhouette, her hair down, however caught in a delicate breeze.

Rei's silhouette was standing still while seeming looking up.

Max's silhouette having his hands behind his head.

And ending it with Kenny looking down while holding onto his laptop and Hilary setting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

 **[Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka**  
 **Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau,]**

Takao was staring out at the river, as Dragoon's spirit can be seen flying above the nighty-starry Sky.

 **[Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?**  
 **Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai,]**

The borderline was next on this list. Kai was looking out through the distance with his arms crossed above his torso, staring out at the sea. Dranzer bursting it's majestic flame wings out to the sea.

 **[Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda**  
 **Kuuseki wo umete,]**

Rei was standing on top of construction sight, on one of the rusty rails while looking about the clear-light sky, Driger in the middle of the air with its claws out and roaring at the sun.

As for Max can be seen below the sight, looking down while having a doubt look in his oceanic hues. Draciel bursted in the background, with water raining down in the back.

 **[Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou,]**

A bright light glowed. Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Ashley, Kenny and Hilary all gazing from a beyblade.

 **[Donna kankei? nante kikaretara**  
 **Tomodachi ijou ka na... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka...]**

Ashley had her hair flowing into the air with a white ribbon on her left hand. Having her pink umbrella, above was her Wolverine, howling at the seemingly visible rainbow above the two while the park rained.

 **[Kizuna to iu kotoba ga fusawashii**  
 **Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara,]**

Hilary and Kenny were staring out at magnificent ocean before them. All Holy Beasts above the oceanic water.

 **[Nee ima, doko? Chikyuun naka,]**

Background theme is space.

Hilary had her hands flowing from her hips as Kenny (having his laptop on his side) gave a salute.

 **[Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara,]**

Rei looked above as his long ponytail flow around him while floating in front of Driger.

Max had his hand raised while a bit of his abdomen from the lack of gravity in space, but still, Max had a smile while having his Draciel by his side.

 **[OZONE yori shita nara mondai nai,]**

Ashely looked above her with her hand out and while floating as if she were sitting down, one leg a bit bend and the other not. Wolverine was right behind her, howling up above.

Kai just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Being floated and almost having the same stance as Ashley with his leg a bit bend and the other not. Dranzer behind him while having it's fiery wings spread.

Takao just smiled while having his arms on his hips. His hat almost wanting to come off. Dragoon was flying behind him in stance.

 **[Wakatteru, sugu iku, Asa made sawagitai no deshou,]**

Takao and Hilary were bickering as the rest of the group having either a sweat drop, an 'oh-brother' look, or simply not minding the two's business (most likely, Kai).

 **["Taisetsu na ibasho de."]**

A picture of the group appeared with them all smiling.

* * *

 **possibly i'll get this story out of hiatus by next week, until I'm caught up with writing my other story. feel free to review.** **-** obeliskprima


	24. Chapter 24: Draciel's Crisis

**i apologize for the long wait. i was focused on my other story and yeah. BUTTTTT, im back! ik many of u guys have waited for these battles and so, let's get the show on... SHOWTIME!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi Tsukaku to boya ite**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba Sugu ni hekon dari]**

 **That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.**

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Vortex Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team joined in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **On the last episode!**

Team Pyskick sent their robo bladers in with a suprise attack...

All of the boys, (excluding Kenny), fended off the beys and protected Ashley, Hilary, Daitenji, and Kenny from the swarming beys.

But, with the help of Ozuma's team, the BBA team were able to move on and start Max and Jim's battle.

"Go Shoot!" shouted Max and Jim, having launched their bey's.

The battle was going fine, until it was time to call forth the Sacred Beasts.

Max was in real trouble against the overwhelming power of the digital Sacred Beast but right when his victory was all but confirmed...

The digital Sacred Beast got right back on its feet!

The room had repaired system for the digital Sacred Beast installed in it!

* * *

 **Episode Twenty Four:** _ **Draciel's Crisis**_

After recent events that occurred in the last episode, the odds weren't in Max's favor. How will Max be able to defeat his opponent if the digital Sacred Beast keeps on repairing itself?

It occurred to Ashley that maybe that's why she and the others were imprisoned. To prevent them from stopping the repairing mechanism.

Kenny had explained that all the power and status of the digital Sacred Beast has been restored to one hundred percent. That took everyone by surprise. This really wasn't looking good at all.

"Is that even possible?" Takao asked, shocked by the knowledge.

"So he can't win no matter how many times he beats it?" Hilary asked, stunned herself.

Ashley had frowned, making small fists. "That's cheating!"

"Why don't you try fighting fairly?!" Rei also yelled.

...

In the main room, where the doctor and Gideon were witnessing from, the doctor grew annoyed by the shouts coming from Ashley and Rei.

"Silence!" the doctor said, though, only he and anyone in the room were able to hear, "This is a battle deathmatch! Its killed or be killed! Do whatever it takes to win!"

Standing aside Gideon, Kane, Goki, Salima, and Sean had their heads low, as the doctor continued to shout, "Now go, defeat Genbu!"

...

The BBA weren't pleased by this, not a chance. All taking a deep breath, they all had to agree on one thing; to not get so over worked up. Right now, their friend, Max needs all of their support. To lend him a hand.

"Go, Cyber Draciel! Grind Genbu into micemeat!" Jim shouted and Cyber Draciel roared and came straight at Genbu.

The two beyblades clashed on.

Max groaned and felt like it became a struggle to keep going on, hence because of Jim's new power suddenly uprising.

It was pushing and shoving Max's beyblade around. "Go! Tear him to pieces!" Jim yelled with a wide, wicked grin.

This wasn't looking too good, Max thought. He was already tired as it already is and didn't know if he could really keep this up any longer. As for Genbu's condition, it goes to say. His beyblade was getting pushed around, and Max was starting to lose ground.

At the same time, the BBA team were cheering for Max. Never doubting him. They all kept hope. They knew Max could overcome this hard obstacle. Giving Max the message that he is indeed, not alone.

 _'You guys,'_ Max groaned, feeling each impact Genbu was taking back to him, but he was taking the hit. This was nothing to him, not after all he went through. _'I won't lose...'_

The fight continued to go on in Jim's favor but Max was too determined at the moment to back down.

"Go! Crush him!" Jim shouted across the room.

Cyber Draciel pushed Genbu back with brutal force and Max yelled for his companion. "Genbu!"

"Genbu is losing power!" Kenny exclaimed, startling everyone to eye at him. He was watching Genbu's power guage, and it was rapidly decreasing. "He's going to lose if this keeps up!"

Hearing that information got Takao so pumped, he couldn't believe that Jim was pushing Max to the edge. He banged onto the glassy surface. "Max! Don't lose to some digital Sacred Beast!"

Ashley just had to chirp in too. "Maxie, you can do this! We all know you can! We're right behind you! Fighting!"

"You can do it!"

"Max!"

Hearing the BBA cheer on Max, still having high hopes for him was pathetic to Jim. He could almost gag. "I will tear you to pieces!" Jim sent his beyblade to shove forward onto Max's beyblade. "Full force! Now!"

Max tightened his fists, gritting his teeth and though, he can't lose here. He won't give in to defeat.

"Go, Cyber Draciel! Finish him off!" shouted Jim, throwing a fist to finish the battle.

This isn't looking good...

"Max!" cried out the BBA, feared for their friend to be devoured by his enemy.

 _'Enough of this,'_ Max thought. He can't like Jim get the best of him. No, not now, not ever. "I refuse to lose!"

Draciel defended itself with its arms, causing a huge impact between the two massive beasts. Draciel managed to shove the fake copy onwards, finally giving Max the upper hand.

"What?!" Jim was left stunned, as his beyblade flew back.

"You did it, Max! Time to fight back!" Takao cheered.

"I will never lose to you!" Max cried out. Genbu was pounding and punching Cyber Draciel, each impact striking a sonic boom. "Go, Draciel!"

Kenny was stunned by Draciel's sudden burst of power. Trust me, he wasn't the only one stunned around here. Everyone else was astonished by Draciel's up roaring power. Takao was feeling so pumped about this, he knew Max had this in the bag.

"Fortress Defense!" Max called out, and Draciel knocked Cyber Draciel out, finally, landing behind Jim.

Jimmy yelped. Pupils going wide, lips slightly parted. "There's no way..." he whispered from awe, and behind him, Cyber Draciel was moaning, and was partly covered in black pixels. "My Cyber Draciel...!"

Genbu went back into the beyblade and Max caught it.

"Way to go, Max!" Takao cheered.

Hilary smiled, all cheekily. "You won! For real this time!"

"He won! He finally won!" Rei said.

Ashley clasped her hands together and grinned. She felt relief washing over her. "You won, Max. You really won!"

Kai just smiled at his teammate, proud of Max's victory. He never once doubted Max's skills.

Max turned, and jogged to where his team stood, and grinned widely, feeling proud of himself. "Guys!"

"You rocked out there!" Takao exclaimed.

Max felt so flattered, he had to laugh. "I know right?"

"Well done, Max!" Rei stated proudly.

"That was once heck of a comeback!" Kenny said, congratulating Max with a wide grin.

Takao chuckled, grinning and agreeing with Kyoujyu. "Yeah! And we'll win the next one, too!" he promised.

"— Yeah!" cheered Ashley, Hilary and Rei with their arms raised in cheers, grinning.

 **BBA 1!**

 **Psykicks 0!**

Max had won. The rest of the BBA team will finally be released from this prison. They'll move on to the next level. They'll keep on winning. They'll go home and have a nice dinner together. Take a warm bath or shower. Sleep in a soft mattress.

Nothing could ruin this wonderful moment.

"Don't think you have won yet, Max."

 _Oh you gotta be fuc—_

A roared echoed throughout the entire arena, sending sound waves all over. Everyone in prisoned stared, wide eyed at what was happening.

Slowly, Max turned and gasped. Cyber Draciel was being repaired, _again_.

"You gotta be kidding me..." whispered Takao with an agape expression, shoulders slumped and was already getting frustrated by this mess.

Cyber Draciel had broken from the wires, and was fully repaired and returned to the beyblade which was caught by Jim. Max swallowed and backed away, shocked by what had happened.

Ashley wasn't the one to curse. Trust me, she isn't. But, would this be an appropriate time to? But then, this was a rated pg show. So— oh who cares. "You bastards! This is unfair! Max won already! Let us move on now!" Ashley stared to bang on the glassy surface. She was mad. And tired of this. She just wanted to get out of here because heck, she hated small spaces. "You said no rematches, no three to one battles! No nothing! This is a sudden death battle and that purple wearing blonde bastard lost!"

 _"Oh but young lady, You see, Cyber Draciel is still fit to battle. The match will still go on!"_ Doctor B's voice answered.

Ashley mewled while feeling distress, chewing on her lower lip. Looks as those her other traits she shared with Takao was slowly surfacing. Right now, she wasn't cool at all. She was furious. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed down and remained mute.

They don't know when to quit and admit defeat, huh?

"You're done for, this time!" Jim provoked, slowly stepping up from the set of stairs, gazing down on Max with a sly smirk.

Max had his mouth agape, his eyes wide, but was soon replaced with a look of determination. "I'll fight you as many times as it takes. Keep bringing it on!"

Takao wanted to screeched. Was Max really going to do this? Can he really go on? Max can't do this. He needs to call it quits. He's so worn out, Takao didn't know weather to be proud that Max wasn't the one to give up, or to back down and worry about his health first.

Even so, the results will be the same. Cyber Draciel will just keep on being repaired to full stamina. Even as Takao, the rests protested for Max not to do it. That that's what Psykick wants. To wear Max down and capture his Sacred Beast before he knows it.

But, Max went for it anyways.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go Shoot!"

And again, another battle was getting underway.

Takao felt completely hopeless. He couldn't do anything to help his friend out. Being stuck inside some box wasn't helping either. Takao sighed, Max was too stubborn to take up all their warnings.

"Let's break the repair system!" Hilary suggested, turning to Takao.

Know for once, Takao finally admitted that Hilary can actually think. And Hilary frowned at that and was ought to have smack Takao to another nationality. But enough about that. They needed to escape this prison.

"Dranzer!"

"Wolverine!"

"Driger!"

"Dragoon!"

The four cried out their companions name, aiming their beyblades at the glass. But when the beys hit, they just dropped to the ground, not leaving a single scratch on the glass exterior.

Takao scoffed, not liking the outcome. "Shoot!"

...

Simultaneously, the Saint Shields we're dealing a bit of their own situation.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." said Mariam, glancing around at all the haywire, fallen robo bladers.

"What a waste of time." scoffed Dunga, wanting to spit at the metal scraps.

Finally gotten rid of all these pieces of scrap metal waste, the Saint Shields dashed towards were the BBA team were battling, With the head of the BBA, Daitenji, following them from behind. Suddenly, Daitenji was blocked by a large garage door.

"No—" Before Ozuma can proceed, the whole group was locked behind steel doors too.

"We're trapped!" Monica exclaimed.

Joseph tried punching down the door but it was no used. "Crap! Won't even budge!"

Monica began to hit against the metal surface but no good either. "Gosh! We can't do anything from in here. What'll we do now?"

"I'll handle this."

Both Monica and Joseph looked up at Dunga and rose a brow at the tall man.

Dunga smirked, cracking his knuckles. He stretched and got ready to pound against the door. Wow, who knew he actually came in packing.

* * *

 **[Battle Music: Underdog]**

 _Back in the arena,_

 **[Waited so long, standing for you,]**

"Go, Cyber Draciel! Defeat Genbu!" shouted Jim with thrill in his voice.

 **[The world beneath your feet.]**

Cyber Draciel pushed Genbu backwards with massive force.

 **[Crumbling down, you come around,]**

Right at the moment of impact, Max felt a force sending him back stumbling. He was so exhausted.

 **[To realize what I can be!]**

Max didn't know if he could hold on much longer. This was too much for him.

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kick,]**

Max could hear his friends telling him that it's not worth it, that he needs to call the match off.

 **[I'm taking the stage,]**

But, of course, Max wouldn't listen. _'Sorry, guys. If I give up here, it's all over. I won't give up... never...'_ he thought, promising and continued to fight on.

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

Max's beyblade was being pushed around and Jim laughed. "Yes! Keep it up! Blow him away!"

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,]**

"Darn it!" scoffed Max, quivering at the imense of the battle.

 **[Coming up from under,]**

Jim grinned maliciously before crackling up with laughter. "Go, Cyber Draciel! End this!" he shouted.

 **[I got your number,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Max ignored Jim and only panted, sweated dripping from his chin. He was struggling to gain the upper hand. Cyber Draciel was just too powerful.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Max kept staggering to his feet and had this look of determination about him. He wasn't going to back down at all. He planned to fight this to the bitter end, no matter how bitter it might be.

 **[Turn your head around,]**

Jim's beyblade glowed, and Cyber Draciel roared, preparing to pounce at Genbu. And with one final attack, it could really effect Max poorly, and dear god, worse case...

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

"Max, you gotta run!" Takao shouted.

"Run, Max!" pleaded Hilary, hands pressed to the glass.

"Run away, Max!" yelled Ashley with her hands pressed to the glass exterior, looking scared for the blond.

"Max!" Rei cried.

 **[Don't waste my time, play with my mind,]**

Hearing his freinds pleas, it only motivated Max to keep on fighting and was more determinded than ever. _'I will not lose... never!'_

 **[I already know your destiny.]**

A sudden white flashed flickered across.

 **[At the end of this race, I'm taking your place,]**

And Kai seemed to have caught a glmipse of Max's willpower, and his eyes dilated, getting the sense on what was going through Max's mind. "Is he—...?"

 **[For now and all eternity!]**

Jim laughed and raised his arm. "Send him to hell!"

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kicks,]**

Cyber Draciel roared, and was in closure for Genbu.

 **[I'm taking the stage,]**

Eyes showing a flicker of determination, Max got back to his feet. "Genbu!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

Draciel managed to resist against the attack and practically shoved Cyber Draciel away with brutal power.

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,]**

"What?!" Jim seemed shocked by Genbu's sudden power.

 **[Coming up from under,]**

"Go!" cried out Max.

 **[I got your number,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Jim had stood still, eyes widened after being startled by Max's abrupt comeback, which was truly fascinating from one's perspective, aside Jim's of course.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Everyone all had thought they wouldn't be hearing from Kai, but, now, he was really worried for his friend. "Max!"

 **[Turn your head around,]**

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Max fought for dominance, and Genbu had grabbed Cyber Draciel's entire face, and had launched itself.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos]**

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

"Max!" cried out Takao.

 **[You think your hip,]**

Max screamed as Genbu slammed Cyber Draciel into some type of system on the far side of the wall.

 **[But you're going down for a trip,]**

Sparks began flying around as the system was destroyed.

 **[So you better get over it!]**

Genbu had pinned Cyber Draciel up against the wall, preventing for Cyber Draciel to escape from the haywires sparking all over.

 **[Take a ride,**

 **Shake up your head high,]**

Small fireflies of light showered right before Max's figure, who was panting after that last attack.

 **[Don't go wasting my time cos**

 **You're mine!]**

Gaping, Jim was left surprised, lights showering in front of him as he could only watch his Cyber Draciel crying from all the static caused after the impact.

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kick,]**

Max panted. He knew his energy was going down, but that wasn't stopping him from ending this fight once and for all.

 **[I'm taking the stage,]**

"Go, my Genbu!" shouted Max, commanding for Genbu to start to smack Cyber Draciel's head against the wall, however, at first it was struggling to do so but was proven to be able.

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

"Cyber Draciel!" cried out Jim in horror.

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,]**

"This time you're staying down!" Max said and frowned at Jim.

Genbu continued to pound Cyber Draciel's head into the wall.

 **[Coming up from under,]**

Bits and pieces of the cybernetic bit beast flew out every time Draciel smacked his head against the wall, as more volts stressed around Cyber Draciel's head.

 **[I got your number,]**

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Ashley narrowed her eyes, what was— Oh! Her lips had been shaped in a small _'o'_.She had understood Max true intentions. "Max was aiming for those repairing systems all along."

Everyone looked astonished and continued to gaze at the battle.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Ashley squinted her eyes, finally catching something. "Genbu is starting to decrease its power." she muttered.

"Max!" Hilary cried.

"Stop it, Max!" Takao shouted while banging onto the glass exterior.

"Don't be crazy!" Rei added.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Everyone else was also slamming their fist or hand on the glass, crying to Max to end the battle.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Max scoffed while frowning at his foe and tightening his fists. "I will not lose to a digital Sacred Beast! I have to defeat you!"

 **[Turn your head around,]**

Genbu roared, slamming Cyber Draciel's head one more time with cruel power.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos]**

With the head being slammed once more, it caused a massive explosion around the arena, sending both Max and Jim flying back.

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Takao screamed like a girl and yelped while shielding his head for cover. Everyone else went for cover. The explosion caused the glass to shatter, finally releasing the in-prisoned.

A moment later, the group all tried to get up, trying to see through the smoke.

"Look!" Hilary pointed out through the smoke.

"I can't see anything through all this smoke!" Rei exclaimed.

Ashley's pupils shrunk while trying to get a clear view on what was happening. However, her breathing started to falter, causing her to drop to her knees, coughing.

"You alright?" Ashley heard Kai say, as he knelt down besides her.

Ashley kept on coughing, shielding her coughing with her fist and slowly nodded in responce. "Y—yes, I think so."

Kai frowned. He went to help Ashley by grabbing her arm, gently helping her up to her feet.

Everyone's gazed trailed up and saw a huge silhouette behind the gas.

"Did he win?" Takao inquired.

The anxiety was too tempting. Who was the victor of this battle? All would be answered soon.

The smoke finally cleared, and dear god, no one had expected this outcome.

"What the—" dark hues glistened and Takao gaped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cyber Draciel was left standing but there was no sight of Draciel.

Jim batted his eye-lids and gaped. "I— I won?"

"Genbu! Draciel!" Max cried, begging for a response.

Max gasped and tried to scan around the dish. Oceanic hues finally spotting Genbu, on the cold ground, stumbling to get back up to its feet. Max stayed frozen, shivering from the sight.

Swallowing, Ashley felt like trembling. "How— why?" feeling a tight grip, Ashley blinked and stared up at Kai's expression. Kai wasn't pleased by the outcome too. How can this have happened? Ashley had saw it with her very own eyes. Draciel had the last attack but somehow that creature was left standing?

Cyber Draciel then returned to its beyblade and flew right back to Jim's palm. "I won! My Cyber Draciel won!" he cheered, grinning widely as he crackled up laughter.

Then, the floor below Jim began to lower itself, as Jim finally left the room, laughing in a maniacally manner, everyone staring at him with a glare, yet worried expressions plastered on their faces.

Oh how things could only go so wrong, taking things for the worse.

A little mechanical arm came out from the ceiling and began doing something to the fallen Genbu.

It was taming Genbu and taking it.

"Genbu!" Max cried out to his companion but it was already too late, they already have taken him into their possession. Max's eyes were wide and his mouth left open, trying to reach out for Draciel.

"They can't get away with this—!" came in a familiar voice.

Max, and everyone turned to see the Saint Shields.

Dunga sprinting and bouncing up to the mechanism that were trying to take Genbu away. "I won't let you—!" he tried to stop it but it was no use, the force pushed him back.

Everything turned slow for Max. He watched as his companion was slowly being sucked into a device, and Max could've swore, Genbu turned back to Max with grief before finally vanishing in front of Max's sight.

"Genbu..." Max was completely lost for words. His shoulders were slump, and his eyes had lost that oceanic color.

It was no use. All was lost to Max, knowing that the center of his blade...

Was empty.

Dunga growled. "They took it... they took Genbu..." anger was over washing him. His eyes flashed towards Max, who was frozen in place, still gazing over where once Draciel stood. "You goddamn imcompetent piece of—!" Dunga shouted not daring to finish his words due to anger, he ran up to Max and landed a fist straight to his face, causing Max to fall back onto the ground.

Both Hilary and Ashley gasped while Takao and Rei went over towards where Max was and went to his defense, before Dunga could even try and lay another finger on Max.

"Hey! what's your problem?!" Takao shouted while trying to hold Dunga back.

Dunga snarled, "He's my problem!"— he paused while jabbing a finger at Max who was knelt down with his hand on her arm, — "he let them take Genbu! Do you even know how important the Sacred Beasts are?! We were fools to trust you! If you idiots didn't have the Sacred Beasts, Genbu would be— damn you all!"

Frowning, Ashley could still feel Kai's grip on her arm. She gently pushed his hand away from her and silently thanked him. She then started to walk forward and Kai could only stare and blink. Dunga was being held back by Takao and Rei and Dunga wasn't being cooperative.

Once Ashley had gotten to where Dunga was, she viciously pushed Dunga back and he fell onto his bottom. "Hey what's the big ide—!"

Before Ashley would even dare let him finish, she viciously slammed her heel onto his face, and Dunga screamed. "Listen here," — she started, her eyes darkening, — "you lay another finger on Max and it won't end pretty for you." she pressed her heel even harder against Dunga's face and he was already tearing up from the pain.

Ashley ignored Dunga's cries as she grind her heel against Dunga's cheekbones. "Max tried his best out there but those bloody bastards kept on repairing that beast." she leaned her head forward and whispered in a low yet dark tone. "I suggest you think before you say or do anything. Understood?"

Dunga was struggling to get off but Ashley was just too strong. With one final fatal glare, she finally pushed Dunga's face away from her heel and Dunga fell back, rubbing his aching face and flinched.

Mariam and Monica ran up to Dunga's side and sighed. "Can't believe you let a girl get the best of you." Mariam said with a disappointing expression.

Monica shook her head, and shifted her gaze towards Ashley, with a glare. "What was that for?"

Narrowing her eyes into a glare, Ashley spoke in a monotone. "Next time, tell your friend to control that temper of his." Ashley turned and went over to Max's side, offering her friend a small smile and lending him a hand. Max's eyes looked dead but nonetheless, he smiled up at Ashley and took her hand in his, getting himself back to his feet.

Dunga scoffed while holding onto his face. "I can't believe you five are in charge of the Sacred Beasts!"

Without even bother to look at Dunga, Ashley could only murmured, "Enough."

Dunga glared at Ashley. He just had it letting a petite girl get to him. He tried to get up and was ready to pounce on Ashley but before he could, Mariam and Monica held him back.

When turning to Max, Ashley's look had soften. But, she felt her heart torn. Max looked devastated and lost. It was an upsetting defeat.

Hilary felt the same as Ashley did. "If it weren't for those repairing systems, then this wouldn't have happened."

Ozuma rose a brow and had to ask, "Repairing systems? You mean those things are operational?"

"It was a digital Sacred Beast repair system." explained Kyoujyu, glancing up from his laptop. "It gets back up no matter how many times you beat it."

Takao scoffed and frowned. "Yeah! If it wasn't for that, Max would have won! Max _should_ have won!" he said while making a fist.

"So what?! Doesn't change the fact that Genbu got taken! We're not battling for fun here!" Dunga yelled with a frown.

"What?!"

Both Dunga and Takao were about to go at it until Max finally cut them off. "Takao, stop it."

All eyes turned to Max, as Ashley eyed at Max besides him. "Dunga's right." Max sighed while his shoulders slump. "No excuses. A loss is a loss. I lost to the digital Sacred Beast."

"Max..." whispered Takao, his eyes saddening for his friend.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Max couldn't keep his head high up since he felt hallow. "I lost. And they took Genbu. That's that."

"Not exactly." Kai spoke up.

Max blinked and eyed over at Kai who had stayed silent over the matter with his arms crossed. "Max. You taught us a lesson by sacrificing Genbu. We can try and overpower the digital Sacred Beasts, and they can pull all the tricks they want. But the one thing we absolutely cannot do is give up the fight."

Kai's words really seemed to hit Max hard. As a matter of fact, it struck the BBA team as well. The impact he leaves them, am I right?

Ashley's eyes glistened at Kai and was impressed. She felt his words hit her. She smiled and turned to look at Max, "He's right, Max. I realized this during your battle, we can fight the digital Sacred Beasts on the same level. This just gives us the more reason to fight back and show them what _we_ are really made of."— Ashley placed her hand on Max shoulder and raised a small fist. — "Show them the fighting spirit."

Max stared at Ashley for a while, as the entire BBA team agreed. And Max could only smile at her. "You're right."

"Nice little speech you two! Max, You were awesome! You totally almost beat that Cyber brat!" Takao threw a fist in his other palm and smirked. "Team Psykick are gonna be sorry they ever messed with us!"

"He's right! We can't let those digital Sacred Beasts beat us!" Hilary added.

"Yeah! You gave us the courage, Max! The courage to fight!" Rei said with a smile.

"We can win!" Kenny said.

Both Ashley and Kai nodded, agreeing with everyone else.

Max sighed and stared off, "You guys—"

"Don't worry, Max. Everything will be alright. We'll get Genbu back. That we promise." Ashley cut Max off with an encouraging smile. "It'll be the last Sacred Beast they'll ever get."

"Okay, let's get going! We're gonna win this next one!" Hilary cheered.

"Do you plan to continue?" asked Ozuma.

"We can't leave now." Takao said with a smile.

Ozuma didn't said anything. In fact, he didn't even think it was worth to negotiate with Takao. Hey, he had to admit, the BBA team were tough. He had to respect that. "No point in stopping you."

Takao smirked at Ozuma and shot him a thumbs up. "Yeah!"

The BBA began to head towards their next destination but before they could,

"Don't lose." was what Ozuma said.

Takao could only smile. "You bet." he turned to his team. "Let's go, guys! We gotta do it! For Max!" and with that, the BBA team were out of sight and heading to the second level.

As the BBA head on to their next match, Ozuma had other plans. He and his team had to deal with. They must locate where team Psykick were keeping Genbu.

They were stopped in their tracks by shooters that shot out dozens and dozens of beyblades.

"Flash Leopard!"

"Voltic Ape!"

"Venom Serperior!"

"Sharkrash!"

"Vanishing Moot!"

The Saint Shield all aimed their beyblades towards the scrap of metals coming towards them, breaking each one down.

"Let's move!"

They ran towards the next hallway until they hit a dead end.

"What?"

Before they knew it, the floor beneath revealed a trapped door, causing the Saint Shield to fall down into the pitch of darkness.

"You guys okay?" Ozuma asked, holding onto a pipe.

"Surprisingly." Dunga said while he managed to clutch onto a pipe as well.

"There's no end to the lows they'll drop to, is there?" Monica asked and shook her head in displeased, tsk'ing.

"These guys are really starting to bug me!" Mariam shouted.

"But now we can move around little easier." Joseph said.

"I imagine they think we've fallen." Ozuma said.

Monica gasped and grinned. "And that's when we take back Genbu."

"Yeah. We can go from there." Joseph said as he had spotted an open air-vent and started to motion his legs back and forth, finally landing safely into the vent.

...

Takao and the others were still on their way to the second level of this tournament.

Once reaching the floor, Takao stopped in front of the door, once opened, it'll reveal their next opponent, waiting for them. "This is it." he suddenly said. "Let's go."

The BBA team nodded with a serious aura surrounding them, all prepared for what's awaiting them next.

Entering the doors when they slid opened, revealed the next battlefield. The entire room was portrayed with rocks, like the bottom of the Grand Canyon, except without the river. Giant walls of rock surrounded everyone.

Next thing, a sudden gust of wind pushed onto the sand below, causing it to blow right into where the group stood.

A voice then broke out, and guess who?

 _"Welcome to the second battle arena."_

Takao gritted his teeth and wanted to yank his hears. Oh how he didn't liked that voice.

 _"So sorry, Max. But you fought a wonderful battle. I'll applaud you from the other side for such a wonderful performance."_

Max only looked down, eyes looking about to water, teeth gritting. Must he be reminded of the horrible loss?

Takao had enough of Gideon's crap, he swiped his hand and made a fist. "Oh, shut up! You can take your applause and shove it! We're gonna whoop your digital Sacred Beasts this time, so get ready!"

Gideon chuckled at Takao's words. _"Well, well. Then I'll be able to see another interesting battle..."_

Right after Gideon had spoken, a rock across the room started moving, revealing a secret doorway.

Ashley glanced at it wide eyed and began to feel anxious. Was this it? Was Ashley finally going to have her turn? Oh how this is killing her horribly on the inside! She didn't know if she was ready.

But...

Rei narrowed his eyes. The smoke had subsided. His golden hues glinted and he gasped. "That's—"

Inside, was another Psykick member. They had their back turned towards Rei. Soon, the person turned, finally revealing their face.

"Salima?" Rei whispered.

Salima had an evil glare on her face. No longer having that nice persona on her. She was ready for a fight. And she was looking directly at her next opponent,

Rei.

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer? - Draciel Version]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Cyber Draciel was summoned, Jim's purple bey glowing brightly at the center and clashed with Max's green bey.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire]**

The doctor was watching the battle with high amusement, Takao banging against the glass and Gideon watching over the battle with the rest of the Pyskicks by him.

 **[ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Genbu was ready to tackl Cyber Draciel but was punched away and Ashley, Kai and Rei gasped at the impact.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

Kai, Ashley, Rei and Takao had launched their beys towards the glass but had failed to brake it.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The Saint Shields we running down the hallways but here trapped in between steeled doors, and Dunga punched through to them.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

Max screamed and Genbu roared.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo,]**

Cyber Draciel's eyes glowed and tackled Genbu but Genbu mananged to grab Cyber Draciel.

 **[kotae ni kaki soete]**

From where the doctor had stood watching, sparks flew and sent him and several other scientist falling back, and Gideon and the rest of team Pyskicks shielded their eyes from the smoke.

Genbu smashed Cyber Draciel's head into the wall.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

Many robo bladers shot beys out to attack the opposing Saint Shields. Ozuma, Dunga, Monica, Mariam and Joseph launched their beys and fought back.

The BBA team had entered inside the second arena, surrounded by rocks, and a whirl of gusts blew passed them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

Takao stared around the arena, gritting his teeth.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

Max looked down with a distressed expression, since had has lost Genbu, and a white light flashed.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **FINALLY! Finished! ik right? it sucks for max and wished he never got his Genbu taken anyways bc poor boy... but there's more where that came from! also, b sure to check out my other story! ok bye new svtfoe is about to start and TOMSTAR CANONNNNN AND IM GETTING ULTRA SUN TOMORROWWWW! feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	25. Chapter 25: The Battlefield Promise

**BRACE YOURSELF! because Rei's battle is about to startttttt. enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **On the last episode!**

"Genbu!" shouted Max.

Genbu slammed Cyber Draciel into some type of system on the far side of the wall. Genbu had pinned Cyber Draciel up against the wall, preventing for Cyber Draciel to escape from the haywires sparking all over.

"Go, my Genbu!" shouted Max, commanding for Genbu to start to thrust Cyber Draciel's head against the wall, however, at first it was struggling to do so but was proven to be able.

With Cyber Draciel's head being slammed once more, it caused a massive explosion around the arena, sending both Max and Jim flying back.

The explosion caused the glass to shatter, finally releasing the in-prisoned.

"Look!" pointed Hilary over to the smoke.

Max's Genbu had been defeated by the digital Sacred Beast, and stolen!

But Max fought his very hardest!

Next thing, the BBA had entered passed the doors when they slid opened, revealing the next battlefield. The entire room was portrayed with rocks, like the bottom of the Grand Canyon, except without the river. Giant walls of rock surrounded everyone.

And the one waiting for them on the next floor...

A rock across the room started moving, revealing a secret doorway.

Inside, was another Psykick member. They had their back turned towards them. Soon, the person turned, finally revealing their face.

It was Salima, whose expression seemed to have changed quite a bit. She was looking directly at her next opponent,

Rei.

* * *

 **Episode Twenty Five:** _ **The Battlefield Promise**_

Rei could only gazed at the entrance of the other side of the room, which stood Salima.

Salima had a look in her eyes; both hate and evil all written over her.

Ashley blinked and stole a quick glance at Rei. He looked... upset. Out of the team, he was the most surprised.

Rei swallowed, his golden hues still shown with astonish. He dared took a few step forward and only stood a safe distance from Salima.

"You're fighting with me. Are you ready?" were the first words Salima spoke.

"Salima..." whispered Rei, and Salima had a malicious glint, which made him wonder if she was the same Salima he had met back then?

Salima quirk a brow at Rei's lack of responce and scoffed."Something wrong? Are you scared, Rei? After seeing how we took Genbu?"

Taken back the reply, Rei just narrowed his eyes at the red-headed female. "What?!"

Relief washing over her, Ashley held her chest with her hand. She narrowed her eyes at Rei and Salima. "Looks like this is Rei's battle."

Kai nodded at Ashley, standing alongside with her, on top of a huge boulder, keeping a safe distant from the battle. "Let's just see how this'll play out. Let's hope that his emotions won't get the better of him."

Batting her long lashes at Kai, Ashley rose a brow at Kai's statement, not understanding what Kai was interpreting. _'His emotions?'_

"You won't get your hands on Byakko!" Rei started.

Salima just blinked and grinned. "We'll see."

...

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Pyskick were witnessing Salima's progress from the main room.

"Salima... how will your Cyber Driger fight against Rei's Driger?" wondered Sean out loud.

"I'd like to see that." Jim said with high amusement. "I'm keeping my eyes peeled."

The doctor turned away from the screen to inform Gideon of Salima's progression. "Mr. Gideon. During these past few days, Salima has worked her hardest to evolve her digital Sacred Beast. I am positive that she will produce satisfactory results."

Sean shifted his pupils to the corner and overheard the doctor explaining Salima's status, and reverted his eyes forward to the screen, his eyes landing on Salima's figure.

...

Rei made a fist. "I wish I was right."

Salima had to laugh at Rei's words. "Listen, I chose the side were I can succeed and become the very best." she leaned forward and grinned so wickedly. "I chose power, isn't it obvious, Rei?"

Eyes going wide, blinking, Takao was caught off guard. "Whoa." he whistled. "What happened to Salima?" he asked, surprised.

That's what everyone would also like to know but the answer was obvious. "Perhaps the temptation of power was too alluring for her, as so as the rest of her friends." Ashley states the facts, with calm. And Rei looked reluctant.

No longer finding a need to exchange words, Rei narrowed his eyes and fetched out his launcher, as Salima did the same.

Both readied their beyblades and launchers out and were ready for battle.

"Rei, you have to win! Win and get Genbu back!" shouted Takao.

"He's right! You have to win, Rei!" added Hilary.

 **[Battle Theme: Naked Girl — Dresstic]**

"Let's do it!" shouted Rei.

"Go Shoot!"

The two cried out as they launched their beyblades, finally letting the battle commence.

Since this is an open and free rock like stadium with no dish, the winner will be determined on the last beyblade spinning.

The two beyblades clashed on, everyone else cheering for Rei, even Ashley and Kai were cheering for Rei silently.

Almost immedietly, Salima's bey thrusted Driger into the air but with mere luck! Driger was still spinning!

"That was close..." sighed Takao, afraid that he'll actually have a heart attack if something like that were to happen.

"Hey don't let up!" Hilary said.

"Go, Driger!" shouted Rei. Driger swooshed in and thrusted Salima's bey away.

"That's it! Keep it up!" boosted Takao with a pumped fist.

Salima's bey didn't looked to be affected by Driger last attack, as it remained still in one peace, and Salima had to taunt. "You're too soft."

Rei wasn't looking as if he was giving his all. In fact, he wasn't using his full power, as if he were holding back. Rei was letting his beyblade getting pounded and pounded over and over again.

"What the hell is Rei doing?!" asked Takao after seeing Rei's lack of motivation in this battle.

"His guard is down!" Max said.

"It looks like his bey is holding back!" Kenny mentioned.

"What?" Takao turned to Kenny, surprised.

Despite that assumption, Rei did have an advantage in this stadium, but there was also his potential feelings for Salima. Was he really letting her win?

At that same moment, Salima didn't felt that spark. In fact, she wasn't satisfied by Rei's battling method, she didn't liked it at all. She had figured out Rei by now. "Why?! Why won't you fight me seriously?! Are you making light of me?! Then I'll get serious!" she yelled while gritting her teeth. "Cyber Driger!"

 **[Two, tres, four]**

A burst of light energy shone from the center of her beyblade, therefore, releasing Cyber Driger.

Rei didn't even bother to call out his partner. Only silence was his response.

The two beyblades collided and clashed but nothing seemed to be working for Rei's favor.

Takao could tell Rei was actually struggling and had to say, "Rei! Use Byakko! Fight back with Byakko!"

Ashley batted her lashes and was confused. "Is he really holding back?" she spoke in a very low whisper, as if she were speaking to herself. She didn't expected for anyone, nor Kai would be able to hear.

But Kai did heard. And he could only grunt, a frown appearing on his face.

Ashley shifted her feet a little, tilting her head to glance at Kai, who looked conflicted. "Kai?" she spoke so gently, "Do you know why Rei isn't giving it his all?" her face was filled with innocent oblivion.

Kai didn't glanced at her, face remaining serious, and nodded. "The other night, Rei told me that they feel the same way and understand each other." his eyes fell on Rei, who was in deep thought and was not planning to fight back. "And right now, he feels as though that the real Salima is still in there."

Pursing her lips, Ashley slowly nodded, a small _'o'_ shaped on her lips. "Ah. I see." her attention fell back to the battle before her.

Ashley started to compare herself to Rei, who was in the same position as herself. Just the mere thought of Rei having feelings for Salima, especially like that!

Face heating up, heart thumping, Ashley could feel a swarm of butterflies swarming around her belly. Placing her palm a over her beating heart, swallowing, she couldn't believe that such a mere thought would make her feel this way.

Taking a quick glance over at Kai, he was really focused on Rei's match against Salima. It must've been hard for Rei. Ashley understands Rei's situation so well.

Because she also has feelings for someone.

Nonetheless, Rei needed to make his decision. Ashley could only pray it would be the right one.

"Summon Byakko, Rei!" demanded Salima and only sensed hesitation from the young Chinese boy. "Why are you not fighting back?!" an aggregating sigh can be heard from her. "If you don't, it's all over for you!"

Her beyblade slammed Rei's beyblade against the rocky wall, and Rei was really losing his game.

Rei stared up at Salima, "Salima..."

...

Back at the river, where Rei met with Salima,

With a shaky sigh, Salima turned to Rei. _"I have a request. Will you—,"_ she felt hesitant and bit her lower lip. _"— forfeit the match?"_

...

 _'No!'_ Rei had to shake that heartbreaking memory that was only feighed by Salima. But how could he? He couldn't stop seeing Salima's face from then.

...

Salima sighed and tried to reasoned with Rei as desperately as she could back at the river. _"You see, all this isn't what the whole team wants. We were ordered to fight with specially programmed beyblades. As you're aware, I'm sure."_

Rei nodded in understanding. _"The digital Sacred Beasts..."_

Salima averted her eyes to the ground, before her eyes shifted at Rei. _"What's the point of battling when you overwhelm the opponent with pure power under the manipulation of a Sacred Beast? I can't fight a battle like that."_

...

The Salima Rei met back then or the Salima he was fighting now? Rei felt conflicted and wondered, 'Which one is the real you?'

 **[Two, tres, four]**

"What are you waiting for? Summon Byakko! Now!" demanded Salima already growing impatient.

"I—... I—..." Rei tried to find the right words to say but his throat turned dry. He really did not want to fight with Salima. Not after seeing the real her and her true feelings. Rei felt like he made a special connection with her that one night. Did it meant nothing to her?

Ashley could only pity Rei. Rei shouldn't let his feelings get the best of him. She could understand it must be hard for him. Yet, Rei needed to fight this for his friends! For Max and Genbu and most of all, for the sake of Byakko.

Salima's beyblade shoved Rei's beyblade harder against the rocky wall, yet, Rei still wouldn't budge.

Being clueless on how Rei felt and not understanding why he wasn't even fighting back, Takao frowned and shouted to his teammate, "Rei! Call out Byakko!" oh yeah, as if no one thought of that. Sure Kinomiya.

Rei gritted his teeth. "But—... I—..."

Ashley sighed at Rei, shaking her head. She only wished to be more supportive for Rei but right now, this was getting ridiculous. He needed to call out Byakko. "R—Rei! Y—you must call out Byakko!" oh how she wanted to slap herself. Why at a time like this, she must stutter?

Salima growled, but she agreed with Ashley. Because enough is enough. "Rei! Why aren't you summoning Byakko? Why are you holding back?!"

Clasping her hands together, delicate fingers intertwining, Ashley prayed that Rei would not throw his battle because of Salima. Deep down, Ashley knew Rei care about Salima but Rei should not forget that his Byakko was at risk here.

Swallowing, Rei's golden orbs glistened, falling attention to Salima's figure. "Because I know the real you is still in there!"

At that moment, the BBA started to believe that Rei was almost considering throwing the battle and calling out Byakko but it was no used.

"This is starting to become a bored. Summon Byakko or else!" Salima threatened.

Rei shook his head, being stubborn by now. "No, I won't! I won't bring him out."

"Please tell me I'm not hearing things." Hilary said.

Takao shook his head, and sighed. "Wish I could Hilary, but Rei is still refusing."

 **[Battle Theme Ended: Naked Girl - Dresstic]**

Looking down, chewing her bottom lip, it's about time Ashley does someting to get Rei some sense. "Rei—" but before Ashley could even begin, she stopped as she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Eyes widening, Ashley tilted her gaze to Kai, finding that Kai was looking directly at her, shaking his head.

"Let me." Kai stepped forward. Ashley batted her lashes, befuddled by Kai's behavior. Kai turned Max and took Draciel from Max's possession.

"Don't be soft, Rei!" Kai started, making Rei eye at him from the corner of his eyes. "You aren't fighting the old Salima! Don't waste your time worrying over it!"

Rei lifted his head, pupils falling on Kai's gaze. "Kai—"

Rei was cut off as Kai continued. "I know that it may be hard to admit but you need to put your feelings aside and realize what's at risk here." Kai averted his gaze slightly at Ashley, who only stared at him with her lips slightly parted, an innocent look on her. The gaze quickly broken, full attention back at Rei, who was regardless, in denial.

"But Kai, I—"

Kai didn't even defy into letting Rei finish, because now, Kai held Max's beyblade. An empty object. "Look at this." he said, and Rei only stared with a blank expression as Kai continued, "Did you forget what they did to Max?! This is what Salima and her friends did to Max, _our_ teammate. You're letting someone like _her_ win?" lowering his arm, Kai narrowed his eyes at Rei, a serious expression on him. "Are you just going to just let your teammates down or are you going to man up and fight?" his tone was so firm, yet strong too.

Rei was fazed by Kai's words. His eyes fell onto Salima, who was grinning so wickedly, as if her pure innocent look was no more. It still hurt. That she had turned like this. He didn't wanted things like this, no, not at all. But, Salima was an enemy. An enemy who took his teammates partner away from his. They hurt his best friend. And Rei was just letting Salima get away with it? What was Rei thinking?

Rei's heartbroken look transformed into a look of full determination.

Bros before ho—

"Byakko!" Rei finally cried out to his companion.

A burst of light shone from Rei's beyblade, now emerging Byakko into battle.

"Yes! It's Byakko!" Takao grinned, glad to see Rei finally getting into action.

Cyber Driger roared once the real Driger had shown himself.

It was at that peak of moment when Ashley finally got to witness Driger up close. It was different from when she seen Byakko on the dorm's television. When she first saw Byakko battling against... She can't really remember since everything was still cloudy. But, seeing the old folk of Byakko, the Whiter Tiger, her eyes gleamed and she couldn't help but to smile and feel warmth. To think that she would get this opportunity to finally see all of the BBA's Sacred Beasts. She felt special to have earned this privilege.

The two tigers roared and howled at one another. The two beasts went for each other, clawing out and battling with brutal force.

Kai silently smiled. Kai turned and proceed to hand Max's beyblade.

Kai advanced his way, standing next to Ashley, who only glanced at him with amazement, with pure innocence. "Wh—whoa. Kai, n—nice choice of words. Y—your speech really got to Rei." can someone please slap Ashley now? Because she really wants to be slapped. Why was she stuttering at a time like this?

Kai tried to hold in a chuckle. He gazed at Ashley, who wasn't staring but twiddling her index fingers. Kai hummed and gave her a small smile, arms crossed. His eyes then averted back to the battle, which was now, only beginning.

The two tigers initiated, pushing against each other and clawing at one another with their mighty paws.

Cyber Driger and Byakko were really going at it. They pounced and turned before clawing at each other like how wild tigers battle it out in the wild.

Byakko pushed Cyber Driger back but it kept coming back. This could really be anyone's battle. Both Tigers were evenly match.

"Bring it on, Byakko!" Salima shouted.

"I'm finishing this, now!" yelled Rei.

Subsequently, the two mighty beasts dashed and finally clashed.

Salima and Rei were really putting up a good fight. Not one even daring to go easy for their opponent.

The battle was so intense, no one could take their eyes off of the match.

Up until, the most unthinkable happened.

Cyber Driger and Byakko roared once more, dissolving and returning back to their vessels.

That's when the two beyblades had lost their rotation, leaving the battle as a tie.

Tyson blinked, eyes widen. "Whoa." he stared at Rei. "Now what?"

Salima and Rei just stared, but, they both went to retrieve their beyblades.

"You're a lucky guy, Rei." praised Salima to Rei's surprise. "I'm sure you're aware that this is a deathmatch." she reminded. "We fight until one of us is down for good!"

Rei only narrowed his eye at the taunting Salima, and he knew that she was right.

...

In the intervening period of time, beneath the dwellings of the vast vents, the Saint Shields found themselves coming across an empty hallway.

Dunga managed to open a tile from the ceiling.

Ozuma looked down to make sure the coast was clear.

One by one, the each jumped down and landed on their feet.

"God, this place is rough..." said Dunga.

"Haven't we been here?" Monica asked while observing her surroundings.

Mariam huffed, crossing her arms and frowning at her young brother. "Isn't there a more normal path, Joseph? My clothes are dirty."

"If we took the normal path some stupid trap would've put big gaping holes in our chests." Joseph grinned, clearly joking.

"Are you serious?" Dunga had to ask just to be sure Joseph was actually being for real or if this was just one of his stunts.

"What's more important is that we get Genbu back. Joseph, as we close?" Ozuma asked.

Joseph grinned, shrugging. "Beats me. Either way..." he flashed a teasing wink, snickering. "I'm just going where my nose knows to go.~"

Dunga growled. "This isn't the time for jokes!"

Joseph then hold his hand up in defense. "Whoa! Don't move, Dunga!" Joseph scanned around, his eyes spotting a fire extinguisher. He grabbed the extinguisher, placing it flat on the ground.

Monica leaned closer to Joseph, batting her lashes curiously. "What are you planning to do?"

"Just watch." was all Joseph said as he let the extinguisher roll across the open hallway.

Although the hallway was portraying with cautious, instantaneously, almost the same mechanism from before, shot out a beyblade directly at the extinguisher, finally causing an explosion.

The Saint Shields stared wide-eyed, smoke finally clearing.

"No freaking way!" Mariam exclaimed.

"Not good..." Monica mumbled.

Ozuma was clearly baffled himself. "The security is getting stronger, which means we might be getting closer to Genbu." he said, exchanging nods with Joseph.

...

Back at the battlefield, Salima had her launcher aimed at Rei, smirking. "I will take Byakko this time, for sure! Come on, Rei!"

Rei's eyes widen. Heart pounding, he held his hand up, as if he was about to protest.

 _Again._

"Wait!"

The audience in the background groaned and some even booe'd at Rei, but the entire cast weren't effected by the sound effects playing in the background.

"Salima, before we battle, I have one question." Rei lowered his hand and proceeded, "Why didn't you show up that night? You promised to meet me at the same place and time. I was waiting all night!"

As Ashley was hearing Rei's story and telling how he waited for Salima all night back then, Ashley's eyes had soften as they gleamed. She awe'd and felt touched. But of course, this wasn't the time for her to be fantasying.

Salima looked blank. Her face had a look of boredom. But, when Rei spoke, for a second, Salima felt like her old self. Her eyes widening while staring at Rei. However, her look was replaced to her mad look once again. She stretched her neck to her left, tilting her head, and began to laugh maniacally, soon glaring at Rei. "Why now? My mission is to take Byakko! You're weak, Rei!"

"Weak? You're wrong!"

"If you're distracted by that load of crap, I've already won! Hurry up! Get Driger already!"

"My point is that if you did show up that night I could have prevented you from getting under the digital Sacred Beast's spell!" Rei's golden eyes reflected regret and guilt. "I hate that I couldn't even do that!"

"Shut up! No one cares how you feel!"

Ouch, that gotta hurt for Rei.

"I will defeat Byakko with my Cyber Driger! Get Driger ready! Now!" demanded Salima.

"Fight, Rei! She can't come back to her senses!" Max shouted.

"She's a Psykick member!" reminded Kenny.

"Rei, think about Byakko! Y—you know what's at risk here!" Ashley raised her voice.

"Yeah! Do you want her to steal Byakko, Rei?!" Tyson yelled.

A laugh abrupt the room. Doctor B's face came to view on the intercom. _"What an amusing story that was."_

Takao turned to face the holographic screen and frowned, remembering seeing Doctor B's face back then. "It's you!"

 _"Rei, you cannot defeat Salima."_

"What was that?!" Rei glared.

 _"And do you know why? Just as you with Byakko, Salima is now one with her digital Sacred Beast. A fighting machine, if you will. Trying to fight while reaching out to a machine means you've already lost."_ with that being said, the doctor began to laugh once more.

Takao had enough and was getting really annoyed by Doctor B's laugh. "Shut the hell up!" he launched his beyblade at the intercom, finally disappearing at sight.

"Screw you!" Takao said as his beyblade returned to his palm. "What does he think a blader is, huh?"

"It's so cruel!" Hilary said.

Ashley shivered and had a distress look in her eyes and started to look pale. "The fact that a digital Sacred Beast can change a person like that is truly terrifying..."

"Okay, now it's on!" Rei said while attaching his bey to his launcher and glared codly at Salima. "Salima, I will bring you back to your senses! Bring it!"

Just the words Sailma wanted to hear. And so, she activated her launcher, aiming it at Rei as a soft breeze blew by the two bladers.

* * *

Salima and Rei readied their battle launchers. With a countdown underway, they simultaneously launched their beyblades for battle.

"Go Shoot!"

And thus began round two of the match.

"Don't lose, Rei!" shouted Takao.

Salima eyes from her beyblade and smirked wickedly. "Come on, Rei!" she challanged,

Rei frowned at Salima, eyes narrowing. "Crush it to pieces, Byakko!"

"Go, Cyber Driger!"

Both beyblades clashed on and pounded. Without any hesitation, both bladers called out their Sacred Beast. The two tigers roared, and dashed for their foe, colliding, causing a huge collision of electricity to form. Driger began drilling Cyber Driger into the wall while the Sacred Beasts began to jump and claw at one another.

"He's totally different now..." murmered Takao, gulping. Even after all the moments his spent with Rei before, he has yet not seen the Chinese boy grow significant. It was overwhelming per say.

"Rei got serious!" Kenny added.

"Not bad." complimented Salima.

"I'm just getting started. Take this!" Rei yelled. His bey shoved and dragged Salima's bey against the rocky wall, leaving attacks. Rei thought, maybe through battle, he can reach her. "Salima! Wake up!"

"Silence!" Salima glared, "Fight back, Cyber Driger!" she yelled, causing her Sacred Beasts to roar at it's might, and started to fight back against Byakko. Both of the white tigers were sparring and clawing the other one out. Leaving to decide which white tiger was the dominant in the field.

Suddenly, a big gust of dusty wind began swarming around the rocky arena.

Just where was the wind coming from?

Ashley shielded her face with her arm, the gale getting stronger by the second. She flinched. Slowly, she lowered her hand. It felt like a hurricane was stirring. Her ice-blue orbs scanned around the room, until her eyes landed on the ceiling, something catch her keen eyes. "Look!"

Everyone eyed at Ashley and followed her line of vision. Everyone tried to see what was Ashley referring too when Takao caught the sight of what were these gigantic fans on the ceiling. The fans were the ones that was causing the small hurricane. "Cheating again!" he outta be surprised by he wasn't. He saw this one coming.

"Byakko!" Max called, realizing that the wind could possibly make it difficult for Byakko to move. Well that, and also troubling for Cyber Driger.

Needless to say, Cyber Driger was moving fine however the wind wasn't doing any favor for Rei's side. "Byakko!" he said, seeing his own Sacred Beast crying and struggling to withstand the wind.

Hilary immedietly noticed this, and frowned. "The digital Sacred Beast is totally fine! But how?"

"It's a mass of digital code!" Kenny pointed out, trying to hold his laptop, "It won't take damage from natural occurrences!"

"So it's just Byakko?" Ashley gasped, feeling so bad about Rei having to deal with this situation. She had to plead, "Please stop! This isn't fair!"

Salima glared at Ashley, scoffing. "Be quiet! Go, Cyber Driger!"

Cyber Driger was the first one to make a move through the hurricane. It dashed and hit against Byakko, causing him to fly back but luckily, Byakko managed to keep his balance.

"Rei!" cried out Takao.

Rei had stumbled back as Byakko had received another attack, but endured it. "Salima! Until you come to your senses, I won't go down!" he promised. Byakko dashed and collided against Cyber Driger.

Max grinned, cheering for his friend. "Keep it up, Rei! You can do it!"

Still though, this battle was starting to go on Salima's favor. And she was enjoying this.

That was...

A flashed of light past right through Salima. Her face fell, and lowered her arms.

Cyber Driger roared, letting go of Driger. Rei widen his eyes, completely caught off guard.

What just happened?

Salima's shoulders slump, her eyes filled with her color. "I—I..." she sighed, gritting her teeth. "Stay out of this! Shut off the tornadoes, Doctor!" she raised her voice to no one in particular, but she knew the scientists were listening.

...

"What'd she say to me?" glared the Doctor, not satisfied by Salima's sudden demand.

"Well, Doctor?" asked another scientist who was in charge of the tornadoes system.

"Ignore her!" said the Dcotor, "Crank it to full power!"

Meanwhile, Kane, Goki, and Sean were watching Salima's battle on screen. Sean stood completely silent, arms crossed while he wasn't impressed by Salima's changed of behavior. Out of all times, she now decides this was a bad idea? He only shook his head in dismissal.

...

"I told you to stay out!" Salima repeated, since the fans didn't turned off. Her eyes were close to tearing. She truly didn't wanted this. She wanted to win fair. Not with a sick tactic. After realizing she was wasting time, she scowled. "Oh forget them!" her eyes flared up at her Sacred. "Go, Cyber Driger!"

"What is she planning to do?" Ashley inquired with her head tilted.

That's what Takao would like to know too. His eyes narrowed and tried to pin point on what exactly Salima was aiming for. Until he finally caught up. "The tornado! She's heading straight for it!"

Rei's eye's dilated. "Cyber Driger's aiming for the control device!"

Salima had Sacred Beast used the power of one of the mini twisters and used its wind power to cycle up towards the ceiling and bash into the machine, breaking it and shutting it down.

Everyone was truly in shock by Salima's choice of action. But most of all, Rei was the one who was most in shock. "S—Salima..."

Salima sighed, looking down. "I don't want to use any of their tricks." she confessed, "I wnat to fight you on equal ground. That's all!" she slowly looked up, meeting Rei's gaze.

Truly still in overwhelmed, a smile made its way to Rei's lips, letting out a chuckle. "That's it! That's how you used to be!"

 **[Battle Theme: Underdog]**

Salima merely looked at Rei with a puzzle expression. "How I... used to be..." she whispered. She felt something inside her spark, warmth then, a feeling she hadn't felt before the Sacred Beast's power had taken over her control. Her left eye then twitched.

Oh no, Rei can't lose her again. "Come on, Salima!" he raised his voice out to her.

 **[Waited so long, standing for you,]**

"Huh—?" Salima's eyes widen, scoffing then. "My pleasure!" she yelled, her glaring expression returning.

 **[The world beneath your feet.]**

The two beyblades thrusted and pounded. Neither Rei or Salima were going to give up on this battle.

Rei tried to remain cautious. He wanted to get Salima back. He wanted her to be back like her old self. So close, she had almost regained sanity, yet he lost her.

 **[Crumbling down, you come around,]**

Golden gues shrinking in astonish, Rei was fazed but what he was witnessing. Was it just him? Or was Cyber Driger evolving twice more than its original shape?

 **[To realize what I can be!]**

"Crap! It evolved again!" cursed Takao. Now Rei's in trouble.

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kick,]**

How will Rei be able to defend and defeat against the gigantic beast?

 **[I'm taking the stage,]**

Rei glanced over at Salima. "Salima!" he called out.

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

Salima was struggling with trying to maintain control of her digital Sacred Beast. She was gritting her teeth and growling. Byakko was trying to land attacks but was pushed back.

"Salima is acting weird!" Takao said. Way to point out the obvious. But luckily, there was an answer to his question.

"I don't know" Kenny started, opening his laptop and started to track any sort of data to develop a conclusion, but only could think of a hypothesis, "I'm positive that the growth of the digital Sacred Beasts puts an incredible strain on the Blader."

That didn't sound good. Ashley felt herself shiver at such thought, but had to ask, "So if it keeps evoling, she'll end up like Yuya...?" she said, which Kai glanced over his shoulder.

"Exactly." Kenny said, nodding. "It is incredibly dangerous."

Ashley took a quick glance over at Kai, who was focused back watching the battle, and chewed her lower lip. "Oh dear..."

Salima was trembling. Already, she couldn't hold it in. She was feeling pain. She growled, while clutching onto her head. "Go! Sonic Radiation!" she cried out as her gigantic digital Sacred Beast pushed Byakko back with cruel-some force, but Byakko managed to hold back the attack and roared.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

"Vulcan claw!" Rei called out.

 **[Turn your head around,]**

Driger roared as in on cue. A green wave of energy form his mouth, hitting directly at his copy but it managed to withstood the attack.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Nevertheless, the attack only caused Cyber Driger to grow more and more and was becoming magnitude.

Salima clutched onto her head. She was starting to lose her breath, energy slowly draining from her. That was it. She couldn't hold her pain anymore. Salima screamed, so loudly. She was enduring the torment, striving to control the raw new power.

Rei was getting worried. He was starting to feel scared for Salima's health. "Salima! Huh?" he grew confused then when he later noticed Salima pausing her screams, and laughed heartlessly, sounding weak.

"Rei..." Salima almost sounded as if she were weeping. Who wouldn't be after having to endure the horrible agony. She slowly lifted her head, her look was though as if she were back to normal. "I... I..." she chewed her bottom lip, trying to hold in the torment. "I remember when we were all traveling together to learn about battling. Back then, we did our best to communicate through battles. Not just to win. But to have fun battling." Salime felt like tearing up, remembering the memories she shared with her friends, showing young future bladers the true methods of battling. She could picture herself with Sean during that one time, teaching a young boy to battle and enjoying a wonderful time, before things reached this way.

"Salima!"

 **[For now and all eternity!]**

Salima couldn't hear the worry in Rei's voice. She doesn't know. All she knew that sounds caused her pain. "Byakko!" she's really losing it but she is trying so hard to maintain control. "Die!"

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kicks,]**

"S—Salima..." Rei was hurt seeing the lass growing through this horrible torment.

 **[I'm taking the stage,]**

Then, Salima began to scream once again, clutching onto her head. She collapsed to her knees and cried out in pain.

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

Rei tiled his head, eyes softened. "Salima, you..."

Rei was cut off by Salima as she turned her head over her shoulder to glance at Rei. She tried to reach her hand out to him, while having her other palm covering half of her face. "I tried to meet you that night. With one of the digital Beyblades."

Rei gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

By this point, Salima's eyes had softened, almost returning to her sane self. "But I couldn't go..." trying to catch her breath, she continued, "Back then, I tried to escape..." she paused, remembering being caught by Kane and Sean and all the more made her feel guilt for leaving Rei hanging. "But _they_ stopped me..."

"So that's why..." Rei said.

 **[I got your number,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Salima nodded. "Before I knew it, I was drawn in by the digital Sacred Beast..." she closed her eyes, before snapping them wide-open, growing mad. "Go, Cyber Driger!"

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Takao couldn't bare to watch this. Growling, he dashed towards Salima's digital Sacred Beast, and Ashley tried to reach for him, "T—Takao!"

 **[Turn your head around,]**

"You son of a—!" before Takao could even have the chance to curse and tried to pounce at the creature, Cyber Driger threw off some force, causing Takao to fly back, landing on his back.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos]**

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Ashley left Kai's side and quickly made her by her brother's side. "Big brother? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Groaning, Takao batted his eyes, gazing at his sister. "Yeah but— what just happened?"

Relief washed over Ashley and she smiled. At least Tyson was alright. She helped her brother up, both focusing the match.

"Salima. The thing is, I was worried about the same thing that night! I didn't see the point of battling just to win!" Rei's expression only soften. "But I... in my heart, I decided to fight my own way!"

 **[You think your hip,]**

Salima's slowly lifted her face from her palms, her eyes glistening, softening once she saw Rei. "When you fight your hardest and can communicate without the need for words... I must have wanted something like that, Rei..." perharps power wasn't everything after all.

 **[But you're going down for a trip,]**

Shaking his head. Salima did had a point. Rei has been there. He can understand the desire to gain more power. But, then again, what good can come from it? Power was nice but, it wasn't worth if it's only hurting yourself. "We might be similar. If we hadn't met like this, we could have understand each other!"

 **[So you better get over it!]**

Salima felt rejected. Did Rei not understand what she was trying to interpreted? Did he took it the wrong way? Salima swallowed. A rage of energy flowed through her, the evil glint in her eyes returning. "You're finished, Rei!"

 **[Take a ride,**

 **Shake up your head high,]**

Cyber Driger tried to use its paws to smash Driger but he kept on dodging from its attacks.

 **[Don't go wasting my time cos**

 **You're mine!]**

"Salima! I _will_ beat you!" Rei said with determination, gazing right through Salima's eyes, his main goal to try and aid her and wake her up. "While you've regained control!"

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kick,]**

Salima was really trying to gain her ground but it felt impossible for her.

 **[I'm taking the stage,]**

"Watch! This is how _I_ battle! Go, Driger!" Rei cried out.

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

Driger pounced on Cyber Driger's back and bit down on its back, causing the mechanical tiger to roar in agony.

 **[Coming up from under,]**

Salima's digital Sacred Beast roared out the same force that pushed Takao back from before, but that didn't do much.

 **[I got your number,]**

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Furthermore, a huge explosion emitted from the two tigers, causing a white light to flood over everyone's sight.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

It was hard to see for a moment, dust was everywhere. The small particles slowly evaporate and Rei's vision became more clearer.

 **[Turn your head around,]**

Rei didn't see Cyber Driger in sight. He started to wonder what happened. He tried to scan for any sign of Cyber Driger. His ear caught a sound. A sound he was very presumptuous of.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos]**

Golden hues followed the trail his ears could pick up, finally spotting a beyblade behind a silhouette of the smoke. Once clear, Rei sees a beyblade motionless.

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Heart thumping so loud, as if playing a marching band, Rei's eyes flickered to the beyblade next to the motionless one. His eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. Driger was left spinning.

Rei won.

...

Back in the main room, on the screen, the Doctor gape, seeing smore conceiling the entire display. "Impossible!"

"Cyber Draciel exploded..." said Jim, overwhelmed.

Kane and Sean gaped at the screen. More or so, Sean's eyes glistened onto the screen, eyes widening. "Salima..." he whispered.

...

"Driger made it!" Max yelled.

"He did it! He won!" Takao cheered.

"Wahoo! Rei! You go boy!" Hilary grinned with her arm raised.

"I can hardly believe it!" Kyoujyu also cheered and congratulated.

Intertwining her finger together, Ashley smiled. She was glad Rei had overcome his troubles and won. She was so proud. Ashley and Kai both exchanged glances, and Kai sent Ashley a small smile, as she returned a smile of her own.

The BBA team walked over to Rei, but his attention was on Salima, who was still on her knees. A moment later, she stood up. Then, the entrance where Salima once entered, slid open. She exhaled through her nose. She started to take a few steps but Rei reached out to her. "Salima, where are you going?"

Stopping in her tracks, Salima looked over her shoulder, her eyes glistened with sorrow. "Back to my team."

"Wait! Who's fault do you think this is?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah! You don't have to go back to them!" Takao said.

"And now you know how terrifying it is to be under the power of a digital Sacred Beast, right?" asked Kenny.

Averting her eyes to the ground, Salima still managed to smile, but it was weak. "They're waiting for me." with that, she walked away but before she left, she said a few words to Rei." Rei, thank you. I'm glad I could battle you." she turned and began to tear up again, not having the courage to face Rei no longer with the way she was now.

"Salima..."

But it was already too late, Salima had already left, as the entrance slid closed from behind her, her presence gone in the room.

With silence filled in the atmosphere, Ashley had to ask her teammate. "Rei, are you alright?"

"I guess." Rei responded. In all honesty, he didn't know what he felt. Right now, Rei feels conflicted.

"Hey don't feel so bad, she's one tough cookie. Besides, you took down our first digital Sacred Beast." Takao mentioned as in a way to cheer Rei up.

"You got payback!" Max added, grinning.

It was reluctant, to say the least. Ashley narrowed her eyes, averting her vision to the ground. "I can't I still can't believe they would do that to their own teammate." she spoken in a soft whisper.

"But now we definitely can't forgive Pyskick." said Kenny.

"Yeah! We have to beat them!" Hilary said, "Right, Ashley, Kai, Takao?"

Everyone else nodded and agreed with her.

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Takao looked over to Ashley and Kai, grinning. "Right you two?"

Ashley didn't know what to say. She wasn't so sure if she was ready for her turn to come. She really did not want to deal with any more hardships. But, she had to brace herself.

"Absolutely." Kai said, sounding determined than ever to take down Psykick. "They won't get away with this."

Biting her lower lip, Ashley's eyes suddenly lit up, eyes shining, she was determined to stay by her team's side. "They'll never know what's coming."

"Yeah!" Takao grinned.

"We will defeat them—" Ashley started,

"— And make sure our Sacred Beasts are safe." Kai finished.

Ashley, Kai, and Takao were the only ones left, however, who will battle next? And, who will win?

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer?]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Max's pose was his thumb pointing to himself, smiling as Genbu's spirit was behind him.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**  
 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Rei's left eye could be seen as his right eye was masked with Byakko's spirit next to him.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

The BBA team all turned to punching bags (?) springing around as a white beyblade was spinning in a non-motion way.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The BBA team were out fishing by a pond. Takao managed to fish out a dragoon look-alike and the rest of the Holy Beasts as the BBA team were awed. Kai sat in the back leaning to a rock, Ashley standing by him, smiling and giggling at her friends.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

All the BBA members spun around on top of their signature beyblade as they were huge! Takao, Max and Rei struggling as Max was on his knees. Ashley having her leg slightly up and smiling while Kai sat crossed legged on his beyblade. Hilary and Kenny watching the BBA with grins.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

Kai was smiling while looking to his side, Suzaku right above him, close.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

The twins were shown. Ashley and Takao standing side by side, Ashley on the left and Takao on the right. Kitsune and Seiryu behind them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

The beyblade from the beginning was starting to lose its spin.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

The beyblade lost its spin, the center finally showing Dragoon.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **So Rei won against Salima's digital Sacred Beast? Who didnt't see that coming? yeah sure we all didi woopeee-dooooo! the dub kinda made the pairing sound romantic but i made it realistic here lolololololol nothing going on between them here. anyways... who do u think will be battling next? Ashley? Kai? or even Takao maybe? Who knows, I did switched things up hereeee. you'll just have to wait and see!** **okay im still playing ultra sun and gosh am I having fun! may take a while for me to finish editing the next chap. also, in my other story it actually gives away a MAJOR hint when Ashley's battle will be. You'll just have to find out if ur eager to know. anyways,** **feel free to review and give feedbacks! -** obeliskprima


	26. Chapter 26: Phantom in The Fog

**hi! hmmm... who's turn is it to battle? uHMMM GEeeeZZ I DONUT KNOWwww. Use 20 Leaf Money to spin the wheel of fortune! Now who will the needle land on? ASHLEY TAKAO KAI ASHLEY KAI TAKAO ASHLEY KAI TAKAO KAI TAKAO ASHLEY ASHLEY ASHLEY KAI ASHLEY TAKAO TAKAO KAI TAKAO KAI ASHLEY ASHLEY TAKAO KAI TAKAO ASHLEY... and the wheel landed on... enjoyyyyy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **On the last episode!**

"Let's do it!"

Rei and Salima had readied their launchers.

"Go Shoot!"

The two cried out as they launched their beyblades, finally letting the battle commence.

The two beyblades clashed on, everyone else cheering for Rei, even Ashley and Kai were cheering for Rei silently.

Almost immedietly, Salima's bey thrusted Driger into the air but with mere luck! Driger was still spinning!

"Go, Driger!" shouted Rei. Driger swooshed in and thrusted Salima's bey away

Salima tsk'ed, and glared before shouting, "Cyber Driger!" a burst of light energy shone from the center of her beyblade, therefore, releasing Cyber Driger. The two beyblades collided and clashed but nothing seemed to be working for Rei's favor.

"Byakko!" Rei finally cried out to his companion. A burst of light shone from Rei's beyblade, now emerging Byakko into battle.

Cyber Driger roared once the real Driger had shown himself.

The two tigers roared and howled at one another. The two beasts went for each other, clawing out and battling with brutal force. They initiated a fight, pushing against each other and clawing at one another with their mighty paws. Cyber Driger and Byakko were really going at it. They pounced and turned before clawing at each other like how wild tigers battle it out in the wild. Byakko pushed Cyber Driger back but it kept coming back. This could really be anyone's battle. Both Tigers were evenly match.

Subsequently, the two mighty beasts dashed and finally clashed.

Salima and Rei were really putting up a good fight. Not one even daring to go easy for their opponent.

The battle was so intense, no one could take their eyes off of the match.

Rei finally won his intense match against Salima, who was being controlled by the power of the digital Sacred Beast. Thanks to that, Salima was able to return to her old self.

And now, both sides are even with one win and one loss.

The real battles have yet to come.

* * *

 **Episode Twenty Six:** _ **Phantom in The Fog**_

After accomplishing the second level of the tournament, the BBA were running up another set of stairs to the next level of the building. No one knew who would be battling next. Only three more battles left. And everyone hope it'll be quick and fast.

"That was an excellent victory, Rei." Kenny praised.

"I was moved!" Hilary added.

"You did amazing." Max said.

"Thanks you guys." Rei said with a chuckle, truly taken by his friends praises.

Finally, reaching on top of the stair levels, came a door. The entrance that will lead to their third opponent of the tournament.

"And now, it's our turn. Ashley. Kai." Takao said, excited and pumped.

Both Ashley and Kai stood silent. Neither of the three didn't know who was up next.

Ashley glanced at the door with a blank expression. She didn't know about Kai and Takao, but she sure wasn't all that excited about their next battle, because if she were to battle next, she wouldn't be too happy. She held held chest with her palm, clutching a fist. She was getting so anxious, she was scared.

...

In a room full of screens, Sean narrowed his eyes. He was disappointed that the BBA had gotten passed through Salima. Oh that poor lass. Sean's dark hues grew into boredom. Dark hues shifting away from the screen, already growing a headache.

 _"Hello? Anyone there?"_ Takao said, through the monitors.

 _"Don't get over confident, Takao."_ Kenny's voice was heard through the monitors.

 _"Relax. What can be worse than Salima?"_ Takao responded.

"Freakin' Salima, making us look bad." Goki said with a scowl.

Sean sighed, arms crossed, having his eyes closed. "Be quiet. It's not her fault she was too weak to handle such a poor, unfinished creature." his voice was so cold, he could've practically had Goki frozen in spot.

Goki gritted his teeth at Sean, but he was right. Goki growled while Sean only yawned, peak of boredom has reached.

Gideon was getting frustrated by the fact that the Psykicks yet only achieved on getting one of the five Sacred Beasts. "It appears to me that we may have been too reliant on the power of the digital Sacred Beasts." he said while dusting off smudges on his ring with a hankerchief. "Well, Doctor?"

"Mr. Gideon, we will obtain the remaining three Sacred Beasts, without fail." The Doctor said, though having doubt in his voice, which Gideon could detect.

"I do not wish to hear your empty promises!"

"Do not worry, Mr. Gideon." The Doctor then asked to one of the scientist to bring in a suitcase, and directed it opened to were Sean stood.

Sean blinked, with Kane and Goki looking over his shoulder. Sean stared at the item inside the suitcase, and bluntly asked, "What's this?"

"Sean. You are to read that packet before your battle. Believe me," the Doctor smirked, "It'll be the key to your victory."

Sean furrowed his brows. Great, he had to read before his battle? Just fantastic. Nevertheless, he grasped the files of sheets that were stapled, and flipped through all of them. "Uhm..."

"Weird..." murmered Kane who was hovering over Sean's shoulder.

Then, the Doctor displayed all the data he gathered on the last two battles to and implanted the data to the remaining three beyblades. He started to show all the data he had and was able to modify an even greater advantage for them.

Sean couldn't help but to gasp. Kane was shocked himself, as Goki was fazed, but, his expression was replaced to a malicious grin.

Things were about to start getting more interesting.

...

Steel doors sliding opened, the BBA finally made their way inside into a giant arena with yet another huge bey stadium. Each side had a small walk-way platform to stand slightly above the dish, like a diving board hovering over a swimming pool.

Scanning around the stadium, no Psykick was in sight.

A holographic screen popped up, revealing Gideon. _"Welcome to the third stage, kids. Allow me to introduce your opponent for the third battle."_

Ashley, Kai and Takao turned their gaze, along with everyone else, and glanced over to the other side of the room.

This was it. Who will be the one facing in this arena?

Ashley?

Kai?

Takao perhaps?

The question will be answer...

Right now!

Slowly, the doors slid open, and out came a determined looking Goki with a disturbing grin on his face. He stumbled to enter a bit, looking intimidating.

Ashley swallowed while gazing at Goki. She felt herself trembling.

Meanwhile, without being intimidated, Takao grinned and stepped up. "Goki! It's you and me!"

Goki just stumbled while still having that evil glint in his eyes, not taken back by Takao's challenge.

Somehow, not thinking it may be a good idea for Takao to battle now, nor Ashley to fight, Kai narrowed his eyes at Goki, detecting his bey, and stepped up. "Wait. I'll go."

"Huh?" Takao turned to Kai, as Kai walked past Ashley and Takao. A determined expression on him. After a moment of awe, Takao chuckled and grinned at his friend. "Counting on you, Kai!"

With all her might, she dare tried not to stutter, Ashley smiled and raised a small fist. "Good luck, Kai. Fighting!"

Goki and Kai continued to stare dead on at each other, the two making their way to the beydish. Once reaching the stadium, the two kept on having a staring contest.

Goki was the first one to speak, a pleasure look on his visage. "You've got guts if you think you can take _me_ on." he laughed. The echo of Goki's laugh rung through Kai's ears, he gave him no respond whatsoever. And Goki didn't like that. "I'm gonna smash your bey until there's nothing left of it!" he yelled while aiming his attached launcher at Kai.

However, Kai was still not intimidated by Goki. In fact, the only thing he could here was the scream that belonged to Yuya. Remebering Yuya's face after being fully taken over by the digital Sacred Beast. Just remembering that fragment, Kai's determination rose, pupils glistening with power. Kai had his beyblade and launcher ready. A countdown was underway.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Both Goki and Kai launched their beyblades into the stadium and right away, the two beyblades clashed on, sawing at each other's throats.

"Look at him go!" said Hilary, admiring Kai's strenght.

Takao scoffed over at Hilary's praise for the leader, and shrugged. "He's _okay_ , I guess." he said, totally not sounding envious I mean why would he? Besides, he did admired Kai's determination in his battle.

"Kai's going at full throttle from the start!" Kenny mentioned while prompting his laptop open and witnessing Kai's power going off the scales from Dizzi's calculations.

Kai wasn't planning to hold back at all, he's really giving it his all. Right now, he was utilizing only the power of his beyblade itself. Which was impressive. Nonetheless, this battle was worth more. Not only for his team, Genbu and his Sacred Beast, but to requite Yuya's death. _'Yuya... I'll avenge you.'_ just the mere thought of Yuya's death made Kai's blood boil. "Dranzer!" he cried out.

Suzaku, Kai's beautiful companion, came into view in ones vision and screeched, flaring it's scorching wings and fiery feathers.

Icey-blue hues shined as admiring the beautiful bird before her, Ashley was overwhelmed, lips slightly parted. Suzaku was absolutely beautiful and strong. Just like his owner. A nice tint of pink hue crept on Ashley's cheekbones. She batted her long lashes, shaking her head and slapping both of her cheeks with her palms. This was no time to be having such thoughts! Right now, Ashley needs to focus on one thing, and that's cheering for her man— she means Kai! Yeah, she knows Kai can defeat Goki.

...

Deep in the depths of the battle tower, the Saint Shields finally made it to the room where the Psykicks kept Genbu in captive.

Spotting Genbu, sharp gaze shifting towards the feminine blonde, Ozuma smirked. "Now to brake the code."

Monica smirked, getting the task underhand. "Got it." she went over to the panel, starting to press onto the small keyboard.

Growling and finding this a complete waste of time, Dunga had other plans in the matter. "Like hell we're gonna let you take Genbu!"

Monica stopped and turned and so did Ozuma. "Dunga!"

Before the couple could say anything else, Dunga had already tackled against the glass, which set off the alarm.

"That musclehead!" Mariam said.

The alarm getting worse, Ozuma had to take over command. "Let's move."

"He doesn't know when to give up." Joseph joked with a shrugged motion in his hand.

The Saint Shields made their escape.

Ozuma frowned while sprinting. Looks like he'll need to strategize another plan.

...

The battle continued on. Kai showed absolute no mercy against his opponent. He was really ruthless about wanting his revenge for what team Psykick did to Yuya. He was fighting for his friend. And there was absolutely no way he'll lose this fight.

"Go! Cyber Dranzer!" Goki cried out. His digital Sacred Beast emerged from within its bey-chip.

It was huge and robotic like pheonix. But it could never compare to Kai's Dranzer, Ashley thought. It's not as beautiful as the original.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out.

Dranzer flew directly at Cyber Dranzer. The two beyblades slammed on and clashed, neither one backing down.

The sight was truly remarkable. Ashley was truly impressed by Kai's strength. She could feel his emotions were being poured into this fight. He was tough. A warrior. Swallowing, Ashley felt her cheeks heating up, her heart pounding. Having her palm folded on top of my heart, she gulped. _'Kai...'_

Out of nowhere, Goki looked up at Kai, laughing and grinning. That didn't looked promising.

"He's smiling." Hilary mumbled, finding Goki's smile very unsettling.

Takao made noises with his mouth, waving his hand up and down. "Pftttttttttt! He's just bluffing."

"I'm not so sure of that." Kenny started, feeling unsure about the situation. "Despite being on the defense, he doesn't appear to be bothered by it at all. Is that just it? Or does he have a plan?" he pondered.

Hilary just chuckled nervously. "Is it because he's relying on the growth of the digital Sacred Beast?" she asked.

Kenny shrugged, still unsure of the answer. "I get the feeling that's not the whole story."

Takao shook his head and shrugged. "You're such a worrywart, Kyoujyu."

Ashley overheard the conversation, and she grew even more worried for Kai.

"That's the way! You can do it!" Takao cheered carelessly.

Suzaku flew straight at Cyber Dranzer whereas Cyber Dranzer dodged it with ease, screeched as it started to evolve twice the size than Dranzer.

This was unbelievable. Ashley couldn't conjecture what she was seeing. Goki was using the same tactics as Salima used during her battle against Rei.

"Is that all you got— huh?" eyes widening, Takao dropped his jaw. "No— you gotta be kidding me..."

Kai only looked up at the gigantic digitized Sacred Beast, yet, his expression didn't seemed overwhelmed. Perhaps he had some kind of plan?

Suzaku merely dodge all of Cyber Dranzer's attack, but the backwind of Cyber Dranzer would leave Dranzer to wobble a little.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Ashley prayed to dear god Kai would win. _'Kai, please be careful.'_

 _'The real battle...'_ thought Kai while staring up at Cyber Dranzer. _'Has just begun!'_ Concurrently, Kai gritted his teeth, looking down, just hiding away his attacks from Goki.

"Destroy him!" Goki shouted.

A line of spark flickered past Kai, who shot his head up, eyes widening as he couldv'e swore he saw, "Yuya—?" he murmured.

Ashley's ears perked, having caught the name of Yuya. Her eyes blinked, while gazing at Kai, a worry yet puzzled expression on her visage. Kai's features were based off of overwhelmed, scared to wonder, and turning pale. Ashley pondered, why would Kai be saying Yuya's name like that?

Unless...

Kai stayed frozen in place with an agape expression on him. He only stared at Goki and between flickers he see's Yuya's taunting expression when he was in the possesion of the digitized Dranzer, before seeing Goki's current taunting state. He was already taking deep breaths, shaking away the vision of Yuya to focus on his battle but it felt hopeless.

...

Meanwhile, inside the main room.

Sean was scanning through the given files that was handed to him by the Doctor, with Kane besides him.

Gideon was watching Goki's battle on the monitor, and grinned. "Time to put our trump card into play."

Doctor B smirked, and proceeded to give the command, "Do it Goki! Code Alpha!"

...

Hearing the command, Goki accordingly started tha plan. "Go! Cyber Dranzer!"

Goki's beyblade began to glow a purple luminescence and began to slam and saw through Kai's beyblade with cruel force.

It was too cruel to watch. Ashley wanted to turn and not watch. Yet, Ashley couldn't just turn her shoulder and not support Kai. She promised herself to fully be by Kai's side. Right now, she needs to believe in Kai. That he can accomplish and fulfill his wish for Yuya.

Yet, there was something odd. As if Goki's new battling tactic was seen before. The power was familiar. That's when it hit Ashley. "No way—..."

Even Max had caught up to the act. He knew Goki's maneuver very well. "That's Draciel's attack pattern!" he confirmed shockingly.

Team Psykick were using the data from the first battle to their advantage on this fight.

And Kai was really getting slammed.

"Cyber Drancer!" Goki cried out once more.

Suddenly, Goki's beyblade started to glow green. Cyber Dranzer started to shift from one end to the other, using the same attack pattern as Driger used during the last match.

"Are they really taking up all the data from the last two matches?" Ashly asked, completely astonished. "Was he acting calm because he had this as backup?"

"The data from Draciel's and Driger's battles have been updated to Cyber Dranzer!" Kenny said.

"No wonder why Goki was so relaxed, he had this dirty tricks up their sleeves." Takao spoke so low, he couldn't believe it either.

"How dare they," Ashley frowned, making small fists, "they really are so unoriginal."

You know, there are times when someone should be mad for something like this. But Ashley felt conflicted. She was thankful that she has yet haven't battled or else team Psykick would've used her own data against Kai. And she would honestly prefer crawling into a hole and die there then have anyone use her style against Kai.

Kai gritted his teeth, and started to shudder. _'Who was am I fighting against?'_ he pondered. He then heard Goki snicker and he glances up and he could've swore his heart stopped. In his vision, where Goki should've been standing, was an ill-looking Yuya. Yuya was telling Kai that it wasn't his fault that Yuya became like the way he did. Yet, Kai disagreed and felt heavy weights on his shoulders. "No you're wrong..."

 _'Kai, you can do this! Beat Goki, I know you can.'_ Ashley thought, hands interwined and having them pressed close to her chest.

"Yuya..."

Ashley's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Kai's whispered. Lifting her head up, eyes averting to Kai's figure, she felt like her heart had broken into small bits.

Kai's face was now full of guilt and apologetic.

What was happening? Ashley didn't understand.

"If I was able to save you, you'd be..." Kai whispered and reached out his hand, like he was trying to grab something or _someone_.

Ashley gasped, along with everyone else, who had to bare witness this.

Kai felt haze, he started to stumble towards the end of the platform above the dish, as if he were in a hypnotic state. He was completely unaware that he was almost on the edge of the platform.

"Kai!" Ashley cried out to him, in fear for him. No, she couldn't bare to watch this. She thought, that maybe team Psykick must be doing something to cause Kai to be in some kind of trance. Maybe they're just toying with him?

Whatever the case, Ashley was very grateful, her voice must have snap Kai back. Because as a matter a fact, Kai's trance was broken and all he needed was to hear Ashley's voice.

But it was already too late.

"Finish him off, Cyber Dranzer!" Goki cried out.

With just one hit, Cyber Dranzer managed to knock out Dranzer into mid-air, and Kai gaped in shock.

* * *

Everything happened so fast.

Everyone gasped.

With just one hit, Cyber Dranzer managed to knock out Dranzer into mid-air, and Kai gaped in shock. He stared down, his eyes turning dull and felt frozen. _'Damn...'_ he thought.

Ashley held her palms together intertwined, pressing them gently a over her chest. This couldn't be happening! Kai can't lose!

However, something most in particular happened.

Cyber Dranzer started to lose control, flying out of the stadium by itself at the same time.

Both beyblades landed on the ground in sync, ending the match in a draw.

"Impossible." Goki said.

Takao sighed in relief and so did the rest of the BBA team. That was too close for comfort.

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts, and he had to admit, he was relieved that the outcome had ended the way it did. If not, then he would never forgive himself.

...

As the battle had drawn to a tie, Gideon was the least impressed and glared at Doctor B's failed attempt to capture a second Sacred Beast. However, Gideon was mostly disappointed in how Goki didn't managed to seize the opportunity to defeat Kai, let alone, he scowled. "He blew his perfect chance..."

Doctor B on the other hand was the one who was outraged by Goki, and even stomped around like a child with a vein popping. "Goddamn! What does that moron think he's doing?"

Meanwhile, Sean was still reading the given document by the Doctor, and was gaining much more knowledge that he needed. Lips parting as a soft gasp escaped, his eyes dilated from shocking information on one of the pages, which caused for Kane to eye at the silver-haired male with a quirk eyebrow. Sean swallowed, unable to believe what he was reading and yet, words could not express how he was feeling, and so, the only thing he could say was, "Holy crap..."

...

Additionally, a holographic screen popped up, showing Gideon's features. He didn't looked pleased. _"The third battle will continue. Do it over. You each have one minute to prepare."_ and with that, the screen went off, leaving everyone time to strategize.

Kai silently sighed, slowly stumbling over, and picking up his Dranzer.

The BBA team headed over to Kai's side, to check up if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked.

Kai's gaze was forward down to the platform. It was hard to tell if Kai even acknowledge his team's presence. After a while, it took a moment for Kyoujyu getting a response. Nonetheless, "Yeah." Kai finally managed to respond.

"What's up with you, Kai?" Takao puffed his cheeks, having his hands on his hips while eyeing up and down on Kai with squinted eyes. "You're always acting so cool. It's rare to see you lose it." he mentioned, obviously referring to earlier when Kai looked like he was possessed.

Kai didn't respond, he wasn't even looking at any of the BBA members for that manner.

"Well duh, Takao! He took some unexpected attacks." Hilary scolded him. "Even Kai couldn't see that coming." she added.

"Battle with a clear head, and you'll be fine." Rei encouraged Kai with a smile.

"Yeah." Max chipped in, lending support to Kai. "You've got Draciel and Driger's attack pattern memorized all up in here."

"You should be able to counter either pattern they throw at you!" Kenny said.

Silence coming from the boy, Kai didn't say anything whatsoever. He just walked back towards the dish, suddenly stopping in his tracks. "His unexpected attacks—" he started with a low tone, "— aren't the only reason I got thrown off." he mumbled.

Takao scrunched his nose. He was puzzled by what Kai was getting at, as well as all the BBA members were baffled themselves. Except for Ashley, who knew where Kai was trying to interpret here.

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked.

Mute was his first respond, Kai stared ahead, staring at a taunting Goki who was throwing his own bey in mid-air, and Kai furrowed his brows to a frown, until he let out a shaky breath. "He... looks like Yuya." he finally said.

"Yuya?" Takao rose a brow.

Ashley batted her lashes at Kai. She took a small quick glance back and forth between Kai and Goki. She rose her brow. She didn't understood. She didn't really saw it. Goki and Yuya looked different. Well, she means, their expressions did look alike.

 _But,_

"It's his facial expression." Kai continued to explain, hearing Goki snickering and exhaled. "It's just like how Yuya was back then." he said, remembering when Yuya was being taken control by the Digital Bird, laughing out loud like a maniac, and it only made Kai feel culpable.

Ah, that explains it, Ashley thought while nodding her head in comprehension. Still, Kai needed to realize that Kai isn't facing Yuya. Just a mere reflection Goki was. Kai was facing the one who caused Yuya his final demise.

However, Takao had other intuition. "So, let me get this straight," he started, arms crossed, "you can't get serious because you feel like you're attacked by Yuya?'

"I didn't say that."

Takao could honestly laugh. But he didn't, because he didn't like Kai's responce since it was a mere lie and he knew it. "But that's what it is, right?"

Kai still felt hesitant. He only had a few seconds before the rematch.

Takao sighed, yet couldn't help but to chuckle. "Heh, I didn't think you could be such a softie."

It looked as though that comment caused for Kai to be taken back, and he stared over his shoulder, eyes narrowing. "Come again?"

"Listen up, Kai." Takao started, "He's not Yuya."

"But— he was counting on me. He was my schoolmate." Kai's fist tighten. "I couldn't save Yuya!" he said, sounding desperate.

This really hurt to watch and hear. Ashley felt hopeless, her heart breaking. She needed to lift Kai's spirit up. And before Takao even defied Kai anymore, she had beaten him to doing so. "Kai, listen to me. I know what happened to Yuya wasn't your fault and you shouldn't beat yourself up over something you couldn't control." Ashley said, her voice firm as ever, and honestly she was surprised.

Kai still didn't turned. "But—" before Kai could argue, Ashley cut him off, "Kai."

Ashley's small steps echoed Kai's ear. Heart thumping from all this stress, this doubt, it took a moment for him to snap back into reality, when he felt warmth on his hand. Kai's eyes shone, he slowly turned to look down at his hand, seeing his hand being grasped by a smaller, more delicate hand. Ashley's hand was warm, so warm, he felt like her hand was a perfect fit. His eyes traveled up to finally face Ashley, who gave him a smile.

"Enough. You're not fighting against Yuya. You're fighting _for_ him. Remember, what you told me?" Ashley slowly released Kai's hand, that warmth sensation leaving from Kai's grasp. Ashley grabbed onto his shoulders, and looked at him in the eye. "You promised that you'll get revenge for Yuya, correct? Well, This is your opportunity to make them pay for the tragedy they caused. Let it all out, show your emotions in the battle field! Show them they messed with the wrong blader! Find your way out of this fog. Snap out of it, Kai!"

Ashley didn't know know why, but she couldn't bare to watch the ones she love to lose any longer, she couldn't even bare to watch Kai lose another match, let alone, another draw. She could no longer hold back her words to someone she had strong feelings for, not a chance. Her eyes shone a strong passion, for Kai. And she hoped that her words had somehow gotten to Kai. At least, she prayed.

As if on cue, the holographic screen popped up once again. "Kai, are you all set for the next battle?"

Kai gave Ashley one last look, not saying a word. He gently pushed Ashley's hands away, and made his way towards the hover board above the beyblade dish.

"Kai... have you gotten your emotions in check?" Rei wondered, hoping that his teammate would do alright.

Ashley just hoped her words got through to Kai. She swallowed and lasped her hands together close to her chest. _'Just know who you're battling for, Kai...'_

As Kai reached his end of the hoverboard, Goki smirked and chuckled. "You made it out by the skin of your teeth. You're got luck, I'll give you that."

 **[Battle Theme: Underdog]**

The two beybladers readied their launchers and Kai still looked hesitated.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

After a quick countdown, Goki launched his beyblade and was ready for battle.

Kai managed to be snapped out from his thoughts and launched his beyblade a little two seconds later.

 **[Waited so long, standing for you,]**

"This time, I'll crush you until there's nothing left!" Goki said with a grin. The battle had commence and straightaway, Goki was getting the upper hand here.

 **[The world beneath your feet.]**

Goki began slamming Kai's beyblade around with no signs of holding back.

 _'Please Kai. Please win! Win for Yuya! I know you can do it.'_ Ashley thought.

 **[Crumbling down, you come around,]**

"Draciel-attack!" Goki called out.

 **[To realize what I can be!]**

Immediately, Cyber Dranzer started to use Draciel's attack pattern against Kai.

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kick,]**

"Keep it together, Kai!" Max shouted to his teammate.

 **[I'm taking the stage,]**

Kai gritted teeth, yet try to avoid the attacks without thinking he was battling his teammates, let alone, Yuya.

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

"Go, Driger!" Goki shouted with a malicious grin. "Crush him into dust!" now his beyblade went into Driger-mode and started to thrust and pound Dranzer all over the stadium.

The attacks were taking a toll on Kai, and he swallowed.

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,]**

"That's not Driger!" Rei reminded Kai.

 **[Coming up from under,]**

Hearing the call of Rei, Kai shook his head and tried to keep his head in battle. Needless to say, it was proving to be difficult when his emotions were all over the place and didn't know where to begin the attacks. He was starting to shake, and pondered what to do. That was until he heard a familiar laugh, and he looked up and saw Yuya, where Goki would've stood, gazing at Kai with a taunting expression.

 **[I got your number,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

 _'It's not like you to stay on the defense.'_ said the taunting Yuya in Kai's head. _'And you call yourself Hiwatari Kai?'_

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Eyes widened, mouth agape at first, Kai cringed and clucthed his teeth. The hurt reflecting his eyes and felt heavier weights on his shoulder. _'Yuya...!'_

 **[Turn your head around,]**

The cognititive Yuya in Kai's perspective snickered, _'I'll make sure you never recover, just like me!'_

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Kai couldn't bare to face the cognitive Yuya anymore, and simply looked away not only from the cognitive Yuya, but the battle, allowing his Dranzer to be pushed around by Goki's bey.

 **[Don't waste my time, play with my mind, I already know your destiny.]**

This was too painful to watch, and Ashley felt the desire to do something. "Snap out of it, Kai! I know it is hard for you to endure but you must understand you're not fighting Yuya! You're fighting _for_ him! And whether you believe it or not, you are not to blame for his death! You may have lost him but you cannot lose yourself either! Remember, they messed with him and threw him away. And now, don't let them mess with you!"

 **[At the end of this race, I'm taking your place,]**

Kai didn't even looked back at Ashley. But her words had stricken him. He remembered that day when it happened. When Yuya gazed over at Kai, and it was like time had frozen and they were able to reach and hear their thoughts. Kai understood how Yuya felt, wanting to become stronger, and for that, he didn't took Yuya in consideration but now, he can change that. _'Yuya...'_ he could still see the cognitive possessed Yuya laughing, and Kai felt a new sensation dwelling up inside him. Anger, hate, and determination filled up in his eyes. _'It's on.'_

 **[For now and all eternity!]**

All of those emotions were pouring out of Kai and going into Dranzer, causing an aura of bursts of fire surrounding it.

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kicks,]**

"That's the way, Kai!" Max cheered.

Dranzer began slamming into Cyber Dranzer with the same strength and brutality as he normally does.

 **[I'm taking the stage,]**

Ashley's lips parted, a smile itching her way to her lips. _'This is what he would've wanted, Kai. This is how you should battle. Show your feelings in battle.''_

This is how it should be. Kai was left in the dark for a while but now he is fighting back. _'I'm fighting back for Yuya!'_ Kai was screaming and crying out to his companion, all while remembering the moments when Yuya first approach him, battled Dunga in his place, to when Yuya followed Kai's secret dorm and wished to see Kai's exciting battles. _'Watch over me, Yuya.'_ Kai thought, his beyblade landing attacks, _'Watch over... my battle!'_

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

Finally, Kai screamed at the top of his lungs, and at that moment, the image of the possessed cognitive Yuya shattering, the image of Goki returning, and now, Kai could finally battle freely.

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,]**

Kai's Dranzer hit dead on Goki's beyblade with cruel force, finally getting the upper hand.

 **[Coming up from under,]**

Ashley's eyes widen. She had never seen this side of Kai before. It kind of surprised her to even hear Kai yelled and looking passionate, which was fascinating to see.

 **[I got your number,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out, arms raising, willpower flaring his eyes.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Kai's beautiful phoenix emerged from his beyblade, screeching phenomenally.

 **[Turn your head around,]**

"Show yourself! Cyber Dranzer!" Goki called out his digital Sacred Beast, and it was the battle between phoenixs.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos]**

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

But once again, Cyber Dranzer grew to enormous height and then, it slammed Dranzer into the wall.

"Suzaku!" Takao cried out.

Gasping, Ashley went to cover her mouth.

Dranzer screeched, flocks of feathers swarming around the room. Kai sighed, already starting to struggling. "I can't— I can't lose!"

 **[You think your hip,]**

Goki overheard Kai, which only made him laugh, a smirk quirking up his lip. "I'm a blader who can easily master a beyblade with or without a digital Sacred Beast!" he was praising himself. "I'm in a different league from that wimpy blader who got drunk off the charm of the digital Sacred Beast!"

 **[But you're going down for a trip,]**

Overhearing Goki's words, Ashley slapped her hand above her mouth. _'Oh no he didn't!'_

Well, rip Goki. You shouldn't have said that.

 **[So you better get over it!]**

Kai snapped from his trained of thoughts, his head lifted to glance at Goki. Glaring, a very deadly stare, Kai snarled, eyes flaring with rage at Goki, who only laughed with a mocking smirk. "You made fun of him..."

 **[Take a ride,**

 **Shake up your head high,]**

Goki rose an eyebrow at Kai.

 **[Don't go wasting my time cos**

 **You're mine!]**

Warm feathers of Dranzer rained down, and Kai was glaring dangerously at Goki, and if looks could kill, then hell, Goki would've died in an instant. "You made fun of Yuya!"

 **[I've paid my dues and**

 **I've earned my kick,]**

Goki really done did it!

 **[I'm taking the stage,]**

Because, Dranzer started to glow miraculously, and spew more ember than before.

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

There was an explosion from Dranzer, causing Cyber Dranzer to fall back and release him.

 **[Gonna steal your thunder, coming up from under,]**

Kai was really angry now, and no one wouldn't want to be in Goki's shoes for that manner. "Yuya is no coward! Go, Dranzer!"

 **[I got your number,]**

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Dranzer changed as it was completely encased in flames, burning whatever came close to him. Dranzer began to slam Cyber Dranzer with all its might.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Dranzer flew right through Cyber Dranzer's chest, appearing out the other end.

 **[Turn your head around,]**

Cyber Dranzer shrieked in pain and exploded. The beyblade itself was smashed to pieces.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

"He won!" Takao grinned, and started to hop around in cheers for Kai, even Hilary and Max started to jump around in joy.

Ashley couldn't believe it. Kai actually did it. He won. Placing her fingers above her lip, lower lip quivering, she started to shed small tear drops.

Goki fell to his knees and admitted defeat.

Kai caught his beyblade. He took a deep breath, and looked up. _'Yuya... I've avenged you.'_ his eyes fell on Yuya's image, who was looking down at him from up above. He knew, hewould be happy. He had finally avenged his dear old friend.

 _'Kai, thank you.'_

Kai hummed, a small smile on his lip, slowly turning, knowing that his friend could finally rest in peace.

 _'Goodbye, Yuya Minami.'_

The BBA team all went over to congratulate Kai as he walked away from the beydish with Dranzer in hand.

"Wow Kai, you were awesome!" Takao said.

"You sure showed them!" Max also said.

"We were all with you all the way." Rei said while patting Kai on the shoulder.

"I knew you could've pulled it off!" Kenny said with a smile.

"Way to have him on the edge!" Hilary added.

Kai managed to give everyone a small and rare smile but then, his eyes finally landed on Ashley.

Ashley smiled, so big, she couldn't contain herself any longer. "You did it, Kai!" without even thinking, Ashley did the unthinkable. She ran up to Kai and jumped towards him, pulling him into a warm hug.

Surprised by the sudden hug, Kai stumbled a little but remain in balance. Kai wasn't expecting he would be receiving a hug, let alone, by Ashley. But then, he smiled, and he couldn't help but to return the wonderful gesture. "Thank you, Ashley."

Ashley had her cheeks pressed against Kai's chest, she could hear his heart beating. And she smiled, yet felt her cheeks flushing a beautiful hue of pink.

When Ashley decided to pull away from the heartwarming hug, Kai still held onto her wrist. "Your words hit deep and made me understand what I really needed to accomplish and because of that, Yuya's soul may now rest in peace."

Ashley batted her lashes at Kai, her lips slightly parted. Already, her face was really heating up, heart throbbing. She managed to give Kai a warm smile. "I—I'm just glad you were able to get your revenge and that you won too. I'm sure right now, Yuya is smiling down at you. I know I would be."

Kai's gaze still fell on Ashley, and he only chuckled. His smile was meant for her.

"Alright then! Only two more battles to go!" Takao's voice jumped in, glancing at his sister with a grin. "You ready, Ashley?"

Ashley chewed her bottom lip, but nodded. "Yes." she held her small hands into two small fists, a determined look in her eyes.

Takao and his sister, Ashley, were the only ones left. Neither one of them will back down, no matter what, they will take down Team Psykick once and for all.

...

Meanwhile, Gideon was more angry that yet again, Psykick lost to the BBA and were dominating the tournament. "How dispicable! Doctor!" he slammed his fist against the handles of his chair.

"D—do not worry, Gideon sir. I assure you! The next will definetly be ours." Doctor B said, and quickly made over to adjust the final analysis onto a bey, implanting data before taking the bey out of its capsule and approaching Sean with a grin. "Are you finish?"

Fazed, Sean closed the last page of the document, swallowing and stared up at Doctor B, and nodded firmly. "Yes."

...

The BBA all headed down to the fifth level of the building, on their way for their fourth level of the tournament.

As Ashley walked up the flight of stairs, neither her, or the BBA, would expect the outcome of the tournament.

The next battle will determined on how well the twins are.

Unaware that the final two battles, will falter.

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer?]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Max's pose was his thumb pointing to himself, smiling as Genbu's spirit was behind him.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**  
 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Rei's left eye could be seen as his right eye was masked with Byakko's spirit next to him.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

The BBA team all turned to punching bags (?) springing around as a white beyblade was spinning in a non-motion way.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The BBA team were out fishing by a pond. Takao managed to fish out a dragoon look-alike and the rest of the Holy Beasts as the BBA team were awed. Kai sat in the back leaning to a rock, Ashley standing by him, smiling and giggling at her friends.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

All the BBA members spun around on top of their signature beyblade as they were huge! Takao, Max and Rei struggling as Max was on his knees. Ashley having her leg slightly up and smiling while Kai sat crossed legged on his beyblade. Hilary and Kenny watching the BBA with grins.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

Kai was smiling while looking to his side, Suzaku right above him, close.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

The twins were shown. Ashley and Takao standing side by side, Ashley on the left and Takao on the right. Kitsune and Seiryu behind them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

The beyblade from the beginning was starting to lose its spin.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

The beyblade lost its spin, the center finally showing Dragoon.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **Kai won his battle and overcame the difficult obstacle of being able to face Yuya again. he avenged his friend and now Yuya can rest in peace. to be honest I cried while writing this and watching the sub bc Kai was so cute and was hearbroken it made me sad. anyways, I guess you can tell who's battling next! I mean, if you're focusing my other story, you better pay attention to the moments when Ashley's appearances changes. anyways, feel free to review! bye! -** obeliskprima


	27. Chapter 27: The Masked Mirror

**So the time has come ladies and gentlemen... two more battles left! Only Ashley and Takao are the onlys left to fight. Just who will fight who? and how will the next battle play and which team will prevail to victory? BBA or Psykick? Read and find out! Also if anyone is curious my icon is Ashley during well... v force in case anyone has been wondering how she looks and don't find it trouble picturing her appearance.**

 _ **Enjoy...**_

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **On the last episode!**

"Go shoot!" cried out Goki who launched his bey followed by Kai, as the battle commenced.

The two beyblades clashed on, sawing at each other's throats. Kai wasn't planning to hold back at all, he's really giving it his all. Right now, he was utilizing only the power of his beyblade itself. Which was impressive. Nonetheless, this battle was worth more. Not only for his team, Genbu and his Sacred Beast, but to requite Yuya's death. "Dranzer!" he cried out.

Suzaku, Kai's beautiful companion, came into view in ones vision and screeched, flaring it's scorching wings and fiery feathers.

Kai showed absolute no mercy against his opponent. He was really ruthless about wanting his revenge for what team Psykick did to Yuya. He was fighting for his friend. And there was absolutely no way he'll lose this fight.

Goki's digital Sacred Beast had showed itself from within its bey-chip. It was huge and robotic like pheonix. But it could never compare to Kai's Dranzer, Ashley thought. It's not as beautiful as the original.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out.

Dranzer flew directly at Cyber Dranzer. The two beyblades slammed on and clashed, neither one backing down. Suzaku merely dodge all of Cyber Dranzer's attack, but the backwind of Cyber Dranzer would leave Dranzer to wobble a little.

Kai clashed with Goki at full charge. He wants revenge for Yuya. But those thoughts began to distract Kai more and more. Combined with the enemy's plans, he lost sight of his own battle.

Kai had screamed at the top of his lungs, and at that moment, the image of the possessed cognitive Yuya shattering, the image of Goki returning, and now, Kai could finally battle freely.

But Kai remained a strong blader, and was able to clear his mind and get revenge for Yuya. Kai's approach to his battle moved everyone, and showed the BBA what is really means to battle!

...

 **Episode Twenty Seven:** _ **The Masked Mirror**_

Still, the BBA team were walking up the next set of stairs. Finally, coming to a near dead end, was a door that led to the next battle field.

Only the entrance looked odd. The doors portrayed out of glass. It was shiny.

The BBA team all went through the glassy door. Once entered, the room was covered what looked as though to be mirrors. Polished, glassy mirrors. It makes you feel as though your the reflection itself and the mirror image was the real thing. The glassy mirror can be seen on the ceiling as well, reflecting the room and the stadium itself.

The beydish had shards surrounding it, as though the stadium is made out of ice, as well the shards surrounding it were icicles.

There was a hover board too, almost like the one Kai's stadium displayed.

It also appears to look like it's made out of ice but you can tell it's just a mirror from perspective. The setting was all in all dazzling.

 _Absolutely dazzling._

Ashley and Takao still didn't know who will battle who next. The twins where the only ones left, as well as Kane and Sean were the only Psykicks remaining to fight.

"What a weird stadium." Takao commented.

"Oh, Takao, I find it quite intriguing. It looks pretty and so mysterious like." Ashley cheekily smiled while chirping. Odd how she seemed relaxed and collective at a time like this. Then again, she could actually picture herself dancing around the stadium, like a skating arena and doing axis turns and toe loops and donut twirls, she felt herself daydream and she smiled.

"Yeah. But then again—" Hilary side-eyed Takao, "— you aren't so pretty yourself." she insulted him, which led those two in an argument.

"Calm down you two! Have you both forgotten that we're on a tournament here?" Kyoujyu exclaimed.

Rei nodded. "Yeah. We should focus."

"Uhm... do any of you know who's battling next?" Max inquired.

Ashley and Takao both pondered that as well.

Ashley knew for sure that there was a high chance, no, that Takao will for sure, be facing Kane. That only made Ashley nervous. Could she be battling next? In this stadium? It was a scary thought.

A voice broke out behind the BBA team. All turning around, the holographic screen popped up, revealing Gideon himself. _"Welcome, BBA, to the fourth level of the tournament. I'm glad you could make it this far."_ Gideon cut himself off with a small, dark, chuckle. _"I'm assuming you're awaiting for your next opponent? Don't worry, he's on his way now."_

Right after, as if on cue, the door from across the room slid opened, but, smoke emerged. It was hard to tell who it was, until their figure became finally clear.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, heart pounding. After the hazy fog had cleared, her eyes widen, gasping.

Out came, Sean. From preview, he had this crazy look of pure confidence on his face, just like the rest.

"Sean! I'll take you on myself!" Takao said enthusiastically, while pumping out a fist.

Sean ignored Takao's proclaim, continuing to approach towards the dish.

Ashley stayed frozen, feeling the dark gaze from Sean. She didn't moved a muscle. She was anxious. Was Sean her opponent? Is she really going to have to battle?

Alas, her questions had been heaved. _"Ashley, your opponent is awaiting."_ Gideon suddenly stated, the screen shutting off.

Ashley felt heart drop. Her face went pale, dark hues gazing over ice-blue orbs. This was it, she thought. She felt hesitate all of a sudden.

Swallowing, Ashley felt warmth on her shoulder. She turned to find Takao smiling at her. "Looks like it's your turn. Good luck out there sis!"

"Yeah! Show them what a BBA member can do." Rei added.

Everyone else cheered for Ashley, who couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, everyone." with one final glance at her team, Ashley proceeded to walk over to the platform.

Sean continued to stumble upon the stadium, with now a stoic look.

Ashley's timid nature had abruptly vanished. Her expression was not fazed but blank.

The two finally reached for their respective side of the stadium, standing above the platform, merely gazing at one another.

A wicked grin popping up, Sean chuckled. "Kinomiya Ashley." he started, "I heard you're the weakest member of the bunch."

Ashley didn't spoke nor give out a respond. In fact, she wasn't fazed, only stood silent, a bore look on her.

"You're not much of a talker, huh?" Sean asked, getting irritated by her silence. Another second of silence, Sean sighed aggravated. "I take your silence as you're afraid to battle." he scoffed. "No matter. You know, no need to get so offended by that comment though. Even though it's true that you're truly the weakest." with that, Sean gave out a dark, low chuckle and still, Ashley didn't said anything. Having to halt his laugh, Sean frowned, glaring at Ashley. "You know, damn you and that silence of yours. I hope you're as loud than silent in battle!" he yelled irritatedly, aiming his attached launcher at Ashley.

Ashley looked down, preparing for battle. She readied her launched and equipped her beyblade, ready for battle.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Sean cried out. The two bladers both launched their beyblades to the glassy-mirrored beydish.

Sean's beyblade immediately went into stationary mode, as Ashley had her beyblade circle around.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at the two spinning tops. She started to strategize.

Yet, Sean wasn't making a single move.

Did Sean wanted Ashley to make the first move? That must be it.

"Go ahead, Ashley. Make your first move already!" Sean provoked.

The feminine bluenette simply ignored Sean, incessantly reading his bey.

Sean growled, gritting his teeth. "Tch, I'm getting bored here, Kinomiya. Attack, _now_." he demanded. His bey swiftly rushed for Ashley's bey, but she easily dodged it.

Sean's bey kept on trying to land an attack, but Ashley wouldn't dare allow him to lay a single scratch. Nevertheless, Sean was already escalating impatience. "Why are you so cowardly running away? Too scared to face me?" he could scowl, which in fact, he did. "Go, Cyber Wolverine!" he yelled, arm raising, his bey finally knocked Ashley's back but still remained in perfect balance.

Ashley wasn't going down that easily.

"Call out your Sacred Beast, Ashley. It's the least you can do for an entertainment." Sean suddenly said.

Ashley averted her ice-blue orbs, eyes narrowing. "I will not."

Chuckling, Sean rolled his eyes. He can't believe that a small, timid girl like Ashley could be so stubborn. "Suit yourself. Cyber Wolverine!" Sean's beyblade was illuminating at its center, shortly, a bright beam of blue light emerged from his beyblade and out came his digitized Sacred Beast, Cyber Wolverine, howling.

Swallowing, feeling a small sweat drop on her temple from sudden anxious, eyes dilating, Ashley gasped, her lips parted to a soft gasp.

Cyber Wolverine was beautiful. Extraordinary, yet, the beauty was only deceiving to the eye.

"Call out Kitsune!" Sean demanded, having already been fed up with Ashley's stubbornness.

"I will not." Ashley answer once again, sounding almost desperate.

Sean gritted his teeth, not pleased with the answer he was given. _'Enough of this bull crap,'_ he thought.

Ashley narrowed her eyes and gazed at her bey, adjudicating to make her bey stationary for a while. Maybe if Ashley waited for the perfect time, then, she'll be able to land a direct hit.

Ashley's thoughts were suspended after Sean's voice came in. "Tch, now you're just standing around?" he scoffed. "Don't worry, let's change that shall we?" a wicked grin form on his lips. "Attack!"

Cyber Wolverine howled, Sean's beyblade aiming right for Ashley's.

Motionless and not fazed, Ashley raised her arm, "Water Saber!" she commanded.

Vapor of water surrounded Ashley's bey. Her bey rushed onwards to Sean's bey, causing his bey to be knocked back but still remained balance.

"Wow, you _so_ had me there." Sean taunted while rolling his eyes, having a sadistic glint.

"There's more where that came from but you're not worth it." Ashley spoke with a nonchalant tone.

Sean rolled his eyes, a silent huff. His bey shortly rushed towards Ashley's.

However, Ashley wouldn't allow Sean to land a scratch. With grace, Ashley's bey swift around it with a simple bliss.

Groaning, there was no way Sean was going to get Ashley to fight back. This was not how he planned. He was so looking forward to this fight, only to come out disappointed. That was until, a wicked idea popped up in his thoughts. With a mischievous grin, evil glint his eyes, Sean chuckled darkly. "I'm getting bored here. How about we make things more interesting?" he said.

Ashley lifted her head, a puzzle expression on her face. "Hm?"

Sean leaned his head forward, an insane expression, until his wicked grin falter, and was replaced with a genuine smile. "Cyber Wolverine." he slowly pointed his finger at Ashley, and snickered. "Attack _her_ instead."

Before Ashley can even comprehend what Sean ordered, his digital Sacred Beast was howling and rushing at Ashley.

Wait, at _her_?

"Ashley!" Takao cried out to his sister, his heart suddenly pounding, and trembled, feeling worry stricken by his sister.

Along with the BBA team, they cried out for Ashley's name.

Ashley stood frozen. Her eyes widen, lower lip opened, heart pounding. She held her arm up in defense, closing her eyes, awaiting for the impact.

"Ashley!"

It's been a good few seconds, but the impact never came.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes, lowering her arm. She tried to see what has happened, if the attack was called off. But, to her surprise, she gasped at the sight before her. "K—Kitsune?"

Kitsune had came out from her beyblade without any command.

Ashley was shocked. Kitsune let out a howl. She had defended Ashley from the attack.

"What?!" Sean yelled, eyes widen with shock.

Ashley was completely blown away herself. Her eyes shown with amazement. It overwhelmed her how Kitsune was willing to come out and protect Ashley. That thought, a graceful smile was given for her companion. "Thank you, Kitsune."

A chuckle echoed throughout the room. Averting her irises from Kitsune to Sean, Ashley found Sean laughing and had this insane satisfying look upon his features. "I surely wasn't expecting this!" he continued on laughing. "Now, let's get down to business. Cyber Wolverine, attack!" he commanded.

Ashley sent Sean a bored look, but nonetheless, she smiled. "Wolverine," pausing, she life her hands up in a dancing manner. "Aqua Veil."

Wolverine howled as Sean's digital Sacred Beast was rushing onwards to Wolverine but it ran right past Wolverine like a fog.

"What?!" Sean's eyes widen, having an irritating expression.

"You see, Wolverine's body is made out of water, not a mere object like your fake copy of my Wolverine, it cannot even land a hit." Ashley explained a matter of factly.

Sean growled, pissed. But laughed. "Is that so? Clearly, you haven't paid much attention to your little friend over there in his last match." he nodded his up to were Kai stood.

Ashley turned over her shoulder, glancing at Kai. She narrowed her eyes, blinking. That's when realization struck her. _'He couldn't mean—'_

Grinning sinfully, teeth flashing, Sean snickered like a lunatic. "Dranzer-mode." his beyblade was engulf in flames and hurriedly rushed for Wolverine.

Gasping, eyes widening, Ashley looked up at her companion. "Wolverine!"

Wolverine howled through the pain, her beyblade was knocked back a few inches not too far from one of the shards. Ashley breathed in a panic. Ashley looked up at the glassy mirrors and could see her own reflection. She looked... scared. Ashley shook her head, slapping her cheeks and regaining a strong posture. She made small fists, and planned to give a good fight. "Hmph. There is absolute no way I'm backing down now. Wolverine! Intercept!"

Simultaneously, Kai watched as the battle between Ashley and Sean was still ongoing. He must admit, Ashley's tough. Her blading style is unique than the rest of the BBA members. Ashley showed more elegancy in her battle. Her beyblade portrayed such swift moves. As if she were figure skating.

Ashley raised her arms up, before bringing them down close to her chest forming a small 'X', and she could picture herself in front of a crowd. She felt herself twirl around and moved with graced as snowflakes dusted past each her steps on the ice, before they melted into raindrops and returning to the present. She snapped her eyes opened, her eyes glowing in a beautiful crescent, almost resembling a blue glacier. "Wolverine, show them how a wolf hunts down their pray!" Ashley said and swayed her arm over as her Sacred Beast howled and charged forward, colliding with Sean's digital Sacred Beast, biting and scratching it.

Kai smiled at Ashley's willpower. He didn't think Ashley had it in her. She was small and timid, but had a feisty side. He had to admire that.

"Do whatever you want, that won't stop me for reaching the top!" swinging his arms, Sean growled. "Cyber Wolverine! Tear her Sacred Beast apart!"

Ashley smiled, not taken back by his command. "I don't think so. Wolverine, Water Saber!"

The two Wolves rushed as Ashley's Wolverine howled a wave of water from her mouth and a wave of cool water slashed at Cyber Wolverine.

Ashley grinned, eyes gleaming in amazement. "Way to go, Wolverine!"

Kai couldn't help but to admire Ashley's strength. He could see how both Takao and Ashley were related. Not only were their appearances alike, but their character when their on the stadium are one and the same. They both show no holding back and dedication to the game.

"Go!" Ashley yelled. Her beyblade slammed on Sean's beyblade, leaving little marks on the heavy metal.

 _'That's my girl. Show them what you're truly made of.'_ Kai thought with a ghost smile itching his lips.

Ashley's beyblade slammed against Sean's beyblade, pushing and sawing. The petite bluenette had to smile. Looks like this battle belonged to her. "Alright, time to end this. Kitsune, attack!"

Kitsune howled. Kitsune slammed Cyber Wolverine against the wall, all while causing Ashley's beyblade to slam Sean's beyblade against the shards, shattering one.

Sean growled at Ashley's tactic, but smirked nonetheless. "Oh, this isn't over yet, cupcake."

Ashley pursed her lips, a puzzle expression on her face. She glances at Sean, who snapped his fingers with a grin.

Promptly, Ashley felt a droplet on her delicate hand. She pushed away her hand a good few inches from her visage and blinked.

Water?

Then, the whole beydish started to pour down.

How?

Ashley looked up and saw sprinklers on the mirror ceilings. That was odd. She blinked. Her ears rung when she heard a loud roar. Ashley snapped back to reality, averting her eyes back at the match, eyes expanding.

"No way!" Takao yelled from behind.

"How is that even possible?!" Hilary asked.

The rain was causing Sean's Sacred Beast to grow in magnitude.

Sean began to laugh in a lunatic manner. "You see, I'm just getting started, cupcake." he cooed that last part.

Ashley frowned, narrowing her eyes at Sean. "How dare you use the rain to your advantage. How dare you use rain to an unfair tactic. There's hell to pay for that." Ashley raised her arm. "Go, Kitsune!"

Kitsune got into posture, preparing for her attack. Growling, Kitsune pounce at the now larger Sacred Beast, sinking her teeth onto its back.

Shaking his head, a grin itching the corner of his mouth, Sean sighed with irritation. "You're starting to annoy me, cupcake."

Ashley honestly pitied for Sean. Was this how the game played? Cheating and win unfairly? Playing the game only to gain and hurt others for your own satisfaction? Ashley let's out a shaky sigh, and shook her head in dismay. Have things truly changed since she returned home? She frowned at Sean. "It displeases me to see someone like yourself battle in a poor state. You cannot deny yourself that you rather play the game as it is. Play without any scheme."

Sean gritted his teeth and scowled. "Oh yeah? What do you know?! You only watch and stand around while letting others fight your battles!"

Ashley shook her head, not approving Sean's words and showed a saddened expression for the boy. "That's not true. I just see no point in fighting pointless battles if it only means hurting those around you. I believe that you can overcome this and free yourself from the devouring temptation of your digital Sacred Beast's power."

Sean's eyes dilated in shock. Standing there frozen, he was fazed by Ashley's words. He looked down at his bey which was still spinning in safe harmony. Still, he could hear the sound of Cyber Wolverine's howl. And he could feel his energy being drained. He stared down at his hands, which were trembling and he clutched them into fists. _'No, I'm stronger than she thinks! Who does she think she is?! I'm better than her, than anyone! I will win!'_

Ashley stared at Sean with a hopeful gaze. She prayed that her words reached to Sean and maybe he would snap out of this madness and battle fairly but, her hopes were shattered as Sean raised his head up and glare her way.

"You think you can tell me what to do?!" Sean shouted, pointing at Ashley and scowled. "If you think I'd fall for it and lose then you're sadly mistaking! I will win! And take your Kitsune!"

That said it. Ashley did feel sorry for Sean. It broke her heart but what can she do? She tried to speak with Sean through words but, it wasn't enough. She sighed. "Have it your way then." she whispered. Ashley raised her arm. "Go, my Kitsune!"

Kitsune stabbed onto the Cyber Wolverine's skin with her bare claws and Cyber Wolverine cried in pain.

Sean swallowed, and growled. "Damn you..."

Ashley simply ignored Sean and struck a pose as curtesy to end this battle. "Adieu!" she waved, and swung her arm. "Water Saber!"

Wolverine released a wave of water and caused Cyber Wolverine to bounce back, now leaving a bey motionless inside the dish.

"Alright sis! Way to let him have it!" Takao cheered Ashley with a wide grin.

"I knew you could do it!" Kyoujyu chirped, with a grin.

"Way to show them some girl power!" Hilary said enthusiastically.

"I knew you could pull it off." Rei said.

"Mhm! That'll show them not to mess with us!" Max said with a laugh.

Ashley felt a wave of heat rise through her cheeks. She had to smile. _'Thank you, everyone.'_

As Ashley was about to turn, Her ears caught a sound. An oh so familiar sound. She slowly opened her eyes and turned with a puzzled expression.

Sean didn't looked fazed or anything. In fact, he simply stood still with arms crossed over his torso and a blank stare.

Ashley eyed down at the stadium, her ice-blue orbs glistening in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. "No..."

Down below the dish, stood Sean's beyblade, in perfect harmony, spinning.

* * *

Sean's bey had regain momentum in balance, and spinning at the center in stationary mode, as if it were never motionless.

Ashely was surprise. She didn't think it would be possible, yet it was true.

Staring at Ashley's respond, and pleased by it, Sean smirked, and snickered. "Where do you think you were going, cupcake? The match isn't over until one of us is done for. So, don't leave me yet, _darling_." he said, ending his statement with a chuckle.

Ashley only stared at Sean, frozen, lower lip quivering and swallowing. It couldn't be.

"Hey! That is so unfair! She clearly knocked your beyblade down! She won!" Hilary yelled, furious.

"You guys said no rematches! Ashley clearly won!" Max added.

Takao growled, making a fist. He wasn't happy. "Sean, you sore loser! Can't you see my sis defeated you?!" he shouted in a rancorous tone.

Sean gave a smirk at Takao, waving him off and laughed. "Oh pipe down, champion. The fun is only getting started."

"Don't do it, Ashley! Your Wolverine doesn't have enough strength to continue!" Kenny warned Ashley.

Slumping her shoulders, Ashley looked at Kenny by the corner of her eyes for a moment. She tried to smile, to give him and the others a reassuring satisfaction, but she failed and turned to gaze back at the boy she was facing, who was smirking. "I know." taking a deep breath, Ashley tried to remain calm. "Clearly you have not opened your eyes and see what this battle is doing to you, much less, value the system of this game."

Sean tilted his head, smiling wickedly.

Ashley narrowed her eyes. She supposed that was Sean's response. "Have it your way then. Go, Wolverine!" her thrusted onwards to Sean's beyblade. Both beyblades began to slam and shove, neither one backing down.

"Ashley!" Kenny tried to warn the feminine bluenette once again, yet she only ignored his pleas.

Kai frowned. He understood how Ashley felt. He knew that she wanted to prove not only to her team, but to herself that she can do it. And Kai believed her more than she knows. The odds were against Sean, because Ashley had this. _'I know you can win this.'_

"Cyber Wolverine!" Sean called out to his digitized Sacred Beast and soon, Cyber Wolverine emerged.

Closing her eyes, Ashley took a deep breath, she had no choice but to take this to the end. Opening her eyes, she raised her hand. "Rise, Kitsune!"

The illuminating ice-blue glow returned to the center of Ashley's beyblade, calling for her beautiful companion. And soon, Kitsune emerged with her mask on.

"Cyber Wolverine!"

"Go, my Kitsune!"

The two wolfs collided. Though, Ashley's Wolverine was much stronger.

Wolverine pushed Cyber Wolverine against a shard, shattering yet another one.

Sean growled at that.

Wolverine backed away from the almost damaged bit beast and howled.

Ashley nodded, recalling that this was it. To end this. Eyes shining, her pupils shining, she raised her arm. "Time to finish this, Water Saber—"

Before Ashley could even finish, Sean's eyes expanded in fear. He didn't think it would end this way. But that's when he remembered the files he read before his battle. A smirk itched the corner of Sean's lips, and cut Ashley off with a snicker and grinned. He held up an index finger and shook his head. "Ah." he paused. "Before you finish..."

Batting her long lashes, Ashley held a puzzled expression while tilting her head, lips pouted in a cute, innocent manner. "Hm?"

Kai frowned. What was happening? What was Sean telling Ashley? He couldn't make out what Sean was saying to Ashley. He only saw Sean moving his lips, and Ashley was the only one who understood.

"I heard about what happened, Ashley." Sean started, earning a confused expression from Ashley, as he continued. "You and your friends... on why you had to leave the academy so suddenly. Tell me," he leaned his head close, and only spoke loud enough for Ashley to hear. "Why did you leave? Was it to embark your own journey and earn your true battle graduation or was there something more?"

Ashley swallowed, feeling herself shudder but was more confused on where Sean was going with this.

"I know it isn't a lie that you're weak, Ashley. Believe me, but isn't it enough to stop lying to yourself, to your friends, to your brother on how you truly feel about this game? Come on, I know you hate it. You even feel envious for your own brother." Sean said.

Ashley gulped, and looked away from Sean. "I—I don't know what you are talking about..." she started to stutter. That wasn't a good sign. And now, she could feel herself tremble and she looked at her hands, which were shaking. What was Sean doing to her?

Sean glared at Ashley. He sighed, shaking his head with a small smirk creeping up his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this..." he whispered. He didn't know where to start. If he should really be allowed to say the truth, well, if it were the truth. Was this a proper time? Who knows? It's better than never knowing at all. "Why not bury yourself in the snow too along with your friends."

 **THUMB!**

Suddenly, Ashley wasn't trembling, but batted her lashes once Sean had mentioned _snow_ and _friends_.This point, her bracelet on her left wrist started to glow so faintly. Her ring finger started to change color from ice-blue, to pink.

Sean had a sly smirk, feigning his show of care, but decided to approach in a danger way to cause harm to the petite bluenette. "But then again, we know how that will end up, isn't that right, _Angel_?"

With just one word— no, one alias, has to get Ashley completely off guard. She started to feel anxious and swallowed. "W—what?"

Sean gaped, and heartlessly laughed in shock. "So it is true?" he soon bursted out laughing and shook his head. "Oh boy! I didn't think it would be possible! You really do seize to surprise me, huh, Queen? I always thought you were the weakest of the pack but wow! To think they were that weak to descend by the likes of you!" he giggled, licking his upper lip. "Guess they were weaklings huh, especially—"

After that, everything went silent. The next following words that came from Sean stung right through Ashley like a beedrill.

 _Yeah, a beedrill._

Ashley's lips were parted, remaining silent. Her eyes were dull. A memory played and she remembers seeing _them_. In first person, she could all these mirrors floating around her, and she could see everyone who had fallen. Everyone were frozen in solid ice, expressions that showed agony. In first person, Ashley see's _him_ , her best friend who's face was covered by a foggy mist and he tried to reach her, but had a warm smile and the memory flashed white and soon, everything grew darker.

Then, the entire screen faded to black.

 _"You're lying..."_

 **THUMB!**

A shaky sigh escaped Ashley's lips, her canine teeth turning sharper, and Ashley raised her head, glaring dangerously at Sean, her ice-blue orbs turning into a pink shade. "You're lying! Tell me you're lying, bastard!"

Sean quirk a brow, grinning nonetheless. "Believe what you want, darling. But it's the truth."

 **THUMB!**

Ashley grabbed her head, feeling a pang striking her, and she quivered. "N—no. I—it's not t—true. Y—you're lying." she said through her clenched teeth.

Grinning in satisfaction, Sean chuckled. "Well you better get used to it because it's true!"

"You're lying!" repeated Ashley, her aura had flickered to ice-blue before transferring to a raging, red-pink hue. It was engulfing her. Her eyes were glowing pink, glaring straight at Sean with such hate. "If you dare make a mockery out of me and spitting lies, I won't let it end that easily, you bastard!"

"I ain't lying, sweetheart." Sean snickered, grinning with no shame. "The truth hurts doesn't it? Hey, it's your choice to believe me or not. But in the end, we both know that I'm right."

 **THUMB!**

Ashley gritted her teeth so tight, her jaw was hurting but she paid no mind to the pain, since it couldn't even compare to the amount of pain and resentment she had towards the boy she was facing, trembling with rage.

Sean pointed at Ashley, smirking even wider. "A young girl like you shouldn't be playing with the big boys. Get down and grovel at my feet, just how you had your friends did!"

 **THUMB!**

Ashley was trying to overcome the rage she was dwelling, her vision becoming blurry. However, she was so helplessly struggling, she was defeated and her own anger had officially taken over, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, her body completely engulfed by the red-pink aura of her anger.

"Ashley?" both Max and Rei and said in unison.

At that moment, a flicker of a darken figure, with purple outline became visible before Ashley's figure returned.

"Did anybody else just see that?" Rei whispered, indication the shadowed figure that appeared where Ashley stood before fading to her original form.

Ashley was trembling, she was hugging herself and sobbing. "You're lying!" her bey began to slam with cruel some force onto Sean's bey as she scowled. "If you dare lie to my face and make a fool of me, then keep that lie to yourself, bastard!" she yelled, her bey sawing through Sean's. "You're going down... I'll destroy you... I'll crush you until you cannot fight anymore!"

"Ashley, get a hold of yourself!" Takao cried out to her. He has never seen her like this. Not ever, and it shocked him to say the least.

Ashley ignored her brother, as her bey continuing to thrust forward to Sean's bey.

Takao was about to run up to her, "Ashley—!"

However, before Takao could even approach her, Ashley turned and glared at him. "Stay out of this!"

Takao was taken back, and so was Kai.

Ashley's eyes were no longer that beautiful ice-blue irises that glowed like a beautiful glacier of the North Pole. Instead, glow a beautiful yet red-pink disturbing color. Her pupils had changed to what a fox's eyes would appear. That's right, a _fox_.

Ashley huffed at her brother, turning her attention back to the match and continued to attack.

"What on earth has happened to her?" Hilary asked, growing intimidated by Ashley's new appearance and change of behavior.

"Kyoujyu! Wolverine's power is escalating at an alarming rate! Ashley is now able to adept that new power, which is probably why her behavior is rather cruel and fierce." Dizzi explained.

"Is that even possible?" Rei asked.

"I'm afraid so, Rei. Not only that, but Ashley is also losing the strength herself to continue on." Kenny added.

"We got to stop her before she gets hurt." Hilary suggested.

Takao nodded, agreeing with Hilary because now, he was stricken with worry for his small baby sister. "Ashley—!" before Takao could rush towards Ashley, he was stopped by Kai, who grabbed him by the shoulder, and Takao frowned at him. "Kai?!"

Kai shook his head. "I don't think that's a wise decision."

"What?!" Takao couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Didn't you heard Kyoujyu?" She can go down any minute if we don't stop her!"

As much as that hurt and Kai so badly did not want that to happen, there was something else. "I know but remember how these battles work, if any of us go up there, she'll be immediately disqualified and I don't think she wants that."

Takao almost looked as though he was about to protest more but soon looked back at the match. "But—"

"I know this is tough to see, but remember that this is her battle, she gots something to prove." Kai said. He gazed at Ashley, who was yelling as her bey slammed and pushed Sean's bey around.

Though, Sean didn't seemed bothered by all her attacks at all. In fact, he was enjoying all this. "Yes! Release all that rage, Ashley!" he lifted his hand, and tighten his hand into a fist. "You won't be able to hold on much longer!"

Ashley wanted to breakdown and scream all the more. She glared at Sean, clenching her jaw. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Sean held up his hands in defense and grinned. "Relax, Queen. You're really making this even tougher on you than it is to me." he was teasing Ashley with his tongue sticking out, grinning so mercilessly. Oh how Sean was feeling the thrill of this.

Kai glared at Sean. He didn't like how he was teasing Ashley and playing around with her head. Sean is only provoking Ashley for his own entertainment. It disturbed him and it actually sickened him.

"Attack!" Ashley yelled with so much fury reflecting her eyes.

Sean smirked, eyes narrowing, lifting a hand and once again, he snapped his fingers.

Then, on cue, the sprinkling system were activated like before, only this time, the rain caught not only the Sacred Beasts, but both Ashley and Sean.

Sean gave out an insane-like laugh as his digitized Sacred Beast grew two times larger than Wolverine.

"What? The rain got Ashley all wet!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Good thing I'm not out there, or my buzz wires would go buzz. Eh? See what I did there?" Dizzi said trying to lighten up the mood, however everyone ignored her.

"Cyber Wolverine grew even bigger then before!" Max said, shocked.

"Don't worry guys, Ashley can do this." Takao said, cheering for his sister, yet he still worried for her.

Kai wasn't so sure about that but nonetheless, he still believed in Ashley. _'Come on Ashley. You need to get your emotions under control. You mustn't let his little games get the best of you. I believe in you, Ashley.'_

 **[Battle Theme: Switchblade]**

"Cyber Wolverine, let's use this rain to our advantage and take this weakling out." Sean mockingly said. Cyber Wolverine pushed Wolverine against the wall, shattering another shard.

"Enough of this!" Ashley felt hot steam boiling up inside her, and she clutched her face, concealing half of it. _"Ame-onna."_ at the call of the summoning, Kitsune cried, howling until her whole body was glowing and a faint image of a spirit showed before return to the masked wolf.

"What was that just now?" asked Hilary.

"I'm not sure what that was. But that doesn't look good." Kenny said, holding his laptop close to him.

 **[Switchblade, do what I got to, Vacate, coming right at you,]**

Ashley spread her arms wide, before she clasped her hands together. _"Oceanic Cataclysm Rage!"_

 **[Slow down, before you take your last step,]**

The background behind Ashley changed, and a large tsunami of the ocean was casted down at a rapid pace, and steam rose all over due to the water immediately turning vapor, spreading heat all over.

 **[This is a test of the; bumps 'n' bruises, You know you get used to,]**

Wolverine's mask glowed, shimmering its eyes pink, and began to be engulf with boiling hot water, flooding the stadium practically, and clawing against Cyber Wolverine, making several of the boiling water spilled, almost where Sean stood.

 **[I choose to run with my whole crew,]**

The hot steaming water caught on Sean's cheek, and he flinched. "What?! Damn that's hot!" he wasn't expecting this. He was taken by surprise by this overwhelming power.

 **[Lock down, it's gonna be a blackout,]**

Cyber Wolverine cried in pain, only making this much easier for Wolverine to attack.

 **[Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,]**

Wolverine's body went right through Cyber Wolverine. However, the rain caused Cyber Wolverine to be left undamaged.

 **[YEAH! YEAH!]**

Ashley was growing impatient and annoyed. "You just don't quit do you?" she spoke in a stoic tone. Glaring wide eyed, she tightened her fist. "Just stay down!"

 **[I'm gonna teach you, class in session,]**

Admiring Ashley's change of nature, Sean smirked and laughed. "This is even better than I thought!" he felt gleeful and was so enjoying this. "However, I do have some tricks up my sleeve." raising his arms up, he smiled sadistically. "Cyber Wolverine, Water Saber!"

 **[It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall,]**

Ashley was taken a while back. Her eyes still widen with her nerves bundling up with anxiety. What? How did Seam managed to acquire her data so fast?

 **[Above ground, do the things you used to,]**

Sean's digitized Sacred Beast managed to create a wave of water, sending it straight at Wolverine, landing a direct hit and leaving an enormous pressure emitting from the beyblade.

 **[Cause if you could live like me,]**

Ashley gritted her teeth, enduring the pain that Wolverine took. She had enough of this. "Do you honestly think that's enough to put me down?" oh, she will win, no matter what. She won't dare lose especially by the likes of Sean.

 **[Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,]**

"Really? There's more where that came from, cupcake. Stop acting so tough, you're only a shadow of your brother. Cyber—!"

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,]**

Before Sean could even finish, Ashley shouted, "Shut up! I'm no one's shadow... I'm—..." she felt a wave surge of power fusing inside of her. She could feel her other self growing stronger, just like her.

 **[No way up and all ways down, For me this is the only game in town.]**

Ashley closed her eyes, and tried to overcome her rage and channel it within her. Her pink aura then turned from rage, to determination. Reopening her eyes, she lifted her arms up, then swaying them down fast, having them in the air, her fingers intertwined. "It pleases you, doesn't it? To look down upon others and play with their head for your own selfish gains. Face it, you're much of a coward than I am."

 **[Action, everything is set to,]**

Taking that to offense, Sean glared at Ashley, fists tightening. "Shut the hell up. You don't know who the hell you're dealing with. I'm the strongest of all Team Psykick!"

 **[Explode, cause now it seems you got to,]**

"I highly doubt that." Ashley narrowed her eyes, hands enclosed together, in a praying matter, her eyes still illuminating pink. _"Crystallius Edge!"_

 **[Reload, it's time to go solo,]**

Several white crystals that resembled the ice, glimmered and rose out of the ground. Wolverine howled, the eyes of the mask gleaming pink, her fur illuminated so brightly like the moonlight.

 **[Hey duck! This place is gonna blow,]**

Sean's beyblade was knocked back a little, making his beyblade wobble. He glared, but smirked. "Whoa, cupcake, there's no need to be so damn feisty."

 **[Chucked down, you're covered in dirt and,]**

Sean's beyblade slammed against Ashley's beyblade, causing Wolverine to growl at the Cyber Sacred Beast, almost losing its position.

 **[Stay down, trouble is you're hurt now,]**

Sean, having a stoic expression, frowned. "You've got nothing to prove. Attack!"

 **[You're back, this is what it's all about,]**

Cyber Wolverine scratched onto Wolverine with all its might.

 **[Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,]**

Ashley was pushed back, and she felt shaken up.

 **[YEAH! YEAH!]**

"Cyber Wolverine, Oceanic Cataclysm Rage!" Sean whispered.

 **[I'm gonna teach you, class in session,]**

Ashley gasped. Sean managed to learn another of Wolverine's attack.

 **[It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall,]**

 _Unbelievable._

 **[Above ground, do the things you used to,]**

A large tsunami was casted down behind Sean, steam spreading due to the sudden heat, and he had his arms spread with with a wide grin.

 **[Cause if you could live like me,]**

Cyber Wolverine was surrounded by boiling hot water that came from the depths of the ocean, and with one last howled, it dashed at Wolverine, pushing the majestic wolf against her Crystallius stone, damaging the property.

 **[Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,]**

"N—no!" Ashley yelled, tightening her small hands into a small fist. A small hot steam of water splashed at her cheek, steam radiating from the contact. It hurt sure, but she ignored the pain.

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,]**

"Does that drive you insane?" Sean titled his head, leaning his head forward, snickering. "Well, there's more where that came from. Crystallius edge!" he held his hand up in mid air.

 **[No way up and all ways down, For me this is the only game in town.]**

Perking her head up, Ashley's lips parted in shock. "W—what?"

 **(Do you want this?)**

More of the Crystallius came and even manage to block Wolverine from escaping Cyber Wolverine's grasp.

 **(Break it down now.)**

Not willing to turn away from shock, Ashley was scared, watching her Wolverine getting beaten up and cried in pain. She didn't know what else to do.

 **(Can you feel this?)**

Looking down below her, Ashley caught herself staring the reflection of her face; She had her mask, and she could see the fear in her eyes. She gasped, and touched her face where the mask should be, only to find that she was bare-faced, and she whimpered. It was only a masked reflection. _'No...'_

 **(This is how we groove now.)**

That raging aura Ashley had vanished and only left her trembling in fear for her Sacred Beast.

 **(Can you live this?)**

"This is where it all ends." lifting his hand up, Sean smiled, waving at Ashley. "Say goodbye to your Kitsune!" once said, he snapped his fingers and then,

 **(This is what we fly now.)**

Everything went silent for Ashley.

 **(This is how we got it going-)**

Something popped up from the ceiling, and before Ashley could even do anything or react, Kitsune was being taken away. Almost the same way Genbu was.

 **[Could you live like me?]**

Takao and the rest of the BBA members were yelling from the back, trying to catch Ashley's attention and to snap back out of her trance.

 **[Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,]**

But everything around Ashley was in total silence.

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,]**

 _'I don't know,'_ Ashley thought. Was this the last time she'll see Kitsune? _'Who knows.'_

 **[No way up and all ways down, For me this is the only game in town.]**

Heart thumping, like a lost tune, Ashley's eyes widen. She could have swore though, before Sean had fully taken Kitsune away, her own companion gave Ashley one last glance. She didn't know if her eyes were playing tricks, but, through the black mask Wolverine wore, she managed to shed a tear.

 **THUMB!**

Ashley felt something wet running down her cheeks, but that wasn't because of the rain,

 **[For me this is the only game in town.]**

They were tears.

 **[Cause if you could you live like me,]**

"NO!" Ashlsy cried out, having to hold her head with her hands.

 **[Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,]**

Kitsune howled one last time before she finally vanished, leaving with urbanity, just like she always would. But this time, it hurt.

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,]**

Ashley's bey glow had vanished. Her bey flew and landed behind her, with the center...

Hollow.

 **[No way up and all ways down, For me this is the only game in town.]**

Sean brushed out laughing. Oh he cant believe he actually did it. No scratch that. He had this battle right in the bag. He eyed at Ashley, who looked traumatized and frozen. Needless to say, he wasn't fully satisfied. "How disappointing. And you went to that bey academy? What a waste. I bet even your brother could have pull off even better than you could ever. But that's all you'll ever be." he jabbed his finger, pointing at Ashley with a red glare in his eyes, grinning. "A shadow!"

 **THUMB!**

Ashley didn't budge, she stood frozen, quivering, her eyes dulling right through Sean's figure, and she could hear the words coming from Sean, and she whimpered.

"You're a disappointment to your team, you'll never amount to anything!" Sean raised his voice, swaying his arm with a wide-eyed glare. He stared down at his bey, before shifting his vision to his digitized Sacred Beast, and felt like he had one more job left. With a final sadistic, yet pitiful expression, Sean gave his last command. "Cyber Wolverine. Attack her!"

Cyber Wolverine howled, understanding its final order. Cyber Wolverine growled, and got into position.

Everything was so quick really. Cyber Wolverine dashed straight for Ashley.

Glancing up, eyes widening, Ashley could only stare with fear.

"Ashley!" The BBA team cried out for her and all sprinted to her rescue.

Before Ashley could even try to defend herself, she was struck and everything went black.

Not being able to bare witness the chaotic scene, Kai ran up fast as he could before the digital Sacred Beast could even lay a finger on Ashley but, he was too late. Her body was blown away and she was thrown.

"Ashley!" Takao cried out and literally ran for his dear life. His face read panic all over.

Before Ashley could even land on the floor, Kai forced his feet to speed up and finally, capture Ashley in his arms. He was pushed back a bit but remained in posture. Kneeling down, Kai held Ashley in his arms. Checking up if she was alright, his eyes widen. Ashley's face was covered in scratches and only one bruise. Her clothes were covered too in smudges and to his surprise, Ashley's body was radiating cold.

Takao neared where Kai was, kneeling down himself, catching the horrible condition his sister was in and gasped in shock. "Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!" he yelled for her sister and almost had tears in his eyes. He cupped Ashley's cheek with his hand and sniffed.

A laugh rung through everybody's ears.

Everyone shot their heads up, to find Sean still in the same room. He was laughing hysterically. His look was psychotic, and had his bey returning to his possession. "Oh boy! I didn't think I'd take it this far but was that a rush! Nice battle, cupcake!" he gives a thumbs up, feigning a guiltless smile. "Don't worry, I'll keep your little secret between us~!" Sean turned away and walked back to where he came from, but before he departed, he glances over his shoulder, and smirked mischievously, "But it's no secret that you're weak." he bursted out laughing and finally, he departed from the arena.

Kai gritted his teeth, blood boiling with pure rage. Sean nearly killed Ashley! Gripping his hold on Ashley, holding her close, Kai murmured, "Takao..."

Getting up, Takao lets out a shaky sigh. "Yeah. I know." he took out his bey, staring down at it. "Team Psykick has gone too far." gripping his Dragoon, Takao made a promise. "Now, It's my turn to pay them back for what they caused to not only Max, but... to my sister, Ashley."

Kai's felt himself tremble with rage. Team Psykick nearly killed Ashley. And hell, he was pissed!

Eyes falling to the girl in his arms, Kai's heart dropped. He could feel Ashley's body temperature having dropped. Her body was growing much colder, and she had dark circle under her eyes, and her soft moisture milky skin looked paler. His grip on Ashley tighten, pressing her so close to his chest. Oblivious, Kai didn't know or understood what caused Ashley to go on a rampage on Sean or why she did. But, Sean must've admit something that only the two of them know that triggered her.

Nonetheless, they'll pay for what they did to Ashley. This was the last draw.

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer? - Wolverine Version]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,]**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Sean's beyblade was illuminating at its center, shortly, a bright beam of blue light emerged from his beyblade and out came his digitized Sacred Beast, Cyber Wolverine, howling, as Ashley only stared at the digitized Sacred Beast in anticipation. Cyber Wolverine was beautiful. Extraordinary, yet, the beauty was only deceiving to the eye.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**  
 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Cyber Wolverine howled, Sean's beyblade aiming right for Ashley's. Motionless and not fazed, Ashley raised her arm and had called for her Water Saber attack. Vapor of water surrounded Ashley's bey. Her bey rushed onwards to Sean's bey, causing his bey to be knocked back but still remained balance.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

Cyber Wolverine was howling and rushing at Ashley. Takao and the rest of the BBA team cried out for Ashley in panic. Ashley stood frozen. Her eyes widen, lower lip opened, heart pounding. She held her arm up in defense, closing her eyes, awaiting for the impact. Ashley slowly opened her eyes, lowering her arm and to her surprise, she gasped at the sight before her. Kitsune had came out from her beyblade without any command. Ashley was completely blown away herself and a graceful smile was given for her companion, thanking her.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

While Sean was speaking, a shaky sigh escaped Ashley's lips, her canine teeth turning sharper, and Ashley raised her head, glaring dangerously at Sean, her ice-blue orbs turning into a pink shade. Ashley was trying to overcome the rage she was dwelling, her vision becoming blurry. However, she was so helplessly struggling, she was defeated and her own anger had officially taken over, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, her body completely engulfed by the red-pink aura of her anger.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

Ashley spread her arms wide, before she clasped her hands together and calling her Oceanic Cataclysm Rage background behind Ashley changed, and a large tsunami of the ocean was casted down at a rapid pace, and steam rose all over due to the water immediately turning vapor, spreading heat all over.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

A memory of a day in the academy played. Ashley was battling against a student for her field exam, and she was grinning and actually having a good time. She leaned her head forward, doing a small curtsey for show, which managed to dodge her opponent's kicks. She slowly raised her arms, interwining them and her Wolverine casted a glow, multicolored like the North Pole, and everything flashed white.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

Wolverine's mask glowed, shimmering its eyes pink, and began to be engulf with boiling hot water. Looking down below her, Ashley caught herself staring the reflection of her face; She had her mask. Gasping, she touched her face where the mask should be, only to find that she was bare-faced, and she whimpered.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

Kitsune howled one last time before she finally vanished, leaving with urbanity, just like she always would. But this time, it hurt. Ashley's bey glow had vanished. Her bey flew and landed behind her, with the center hollow.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

Cyber Wolverine howled, understanding its final order. Cyber Wolverine growled, and got into position. Cyber Wolverine dashed straight for Ashley. Before Ashley could even try to defend herself, she was struck and everything went black.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **Wow. Didn't imagine that would happen now did you? First Max and now Ashley? Two for two! both teams are at an even score. okay first off, this chapter was actually different though ashley losing has not changed at all from the original copy she would have still lost her Sacred Beast. it kind of makes you wonder what was in the file sean was reading and what could he have said to ashley there to upset her and caused her to go nuts right? i'll be honest, most of the changes were effected according for my metal fusion story so this battle and ayako's DO resemble so that's what i meant by coiciding... there. spoiler alert lmao. ANYWAYS JUST FOUND OUT THAT G REVOLUTION EP 6 IS UPLOADED AND SUB SO I NEEDA FIX UP THIS CHAP IN THE SEQUEL HHAHHAHAHAA. thank BEYUK. yes, i am focusing on the sequel once again and am i having a fun time! okay got a bit of side track but anyways, i would say i hope you enjoyed this chapter even though of the MAJOr upset at the ending there and sean being a CUCUUU for cocoa puFFS but yeah... poor Ashley... feel free to give feedbacks, reviews and vent to me why did i made ashley lose her Sacred Beast?! bye!**

 **[ quick note: if anyone by any chance knows a good site where Beyblade Burst God/Evolution which ever you prefer, has the episodes in sub already and not just 13 eps bc I really want to find out what happens with Shu and Lui and BC Sol and Valt crying and whats the story behind the america team that had recruited and HOW IS THIS SIMILIAR TO KAI AND KYOUYA AND BROOKLY AND RYUGA AND WTF NEO BORG AND THAT ONE USA TEAM IN METAL MASTERS AND WTF I NEED TO KNOW agshijfilf. i just wanted to ask if any of my fellow readers know and if so, please notify me either pm or leave a review? thank you!] -** obeliskprima


	28. Chapter 28: Final Battle! Kane vs Takao

**this is a special chapter. it'll be two parts! the final battle! hope you enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **On the last episode!**

"Go Shoot!"

Sean cried out. The two bladers both launched their beyblades to the glassy-mirrored beydish. Sean's beyblade immediately went into stationary mode, as Ashley had her beyblade circle around.

Cyber Wolverine and Wolverine were then summoned by the two bladers.

After that, the battle truly began between the two wolves. They were battling it out for dominance of the ice field, and neither one were backing down! Ashley was showing fighting spirit!

"Adieu!" Ashley waved, and swung her arm, striking a pose. "Water Saber!" Wolverine released a wave of water and caused Cyber Wolverine to bounce back, now leaving a bey motionless inside the dish.

However, Sean was proven to be a very stubborn player that his bey had regain momentum in balance, and spinning at the center in stationary mode, as if it were never motionless.

Everyone tried to protest to Ashley that it wasn't worth the fight and she would only risk her Sacred Beast! But of course, Ashley chose to fight and decided to take matters into her own hands, and defeat Sean the proper way.

"Cyber Wolverine!"

"Rise, Kitsune!"

It was a tough battle, but Ashley had the win right under her palm! However... things took a bad turn...

No one knew what Sean had said to cause Ashley to go on a rampage and recklessly giving attacks to the foe, but it didn't ended in good terms.

"This is where it all ends." lifting his hand up, Sean smiled, waving at Ashley. "Say goodbye to your Kitsune!"

Then, Kitsune was being taken away. Almost the same way Genbu was!

Ashley couldn't do anything but watch as her companion was being taken away, which pained her deeply, and that's when reality hit her like a bag of bricks.

"NO!" Ashlsy cried out, having to hold her head with her hands. Kitsune howled one last time before she finally vanished, leaving with urbanity. Ashley's bey glow had vanished. Her bey flew and landed behind her, with the center...

Hollow.

But the tragedy didn't stopped from there, because Sean had other horrible plans up his sleeves!

With a final sadistic, yet pitiful expression, Sean gave his last command. "Cyber Wolverine. Attack her!"

Kai had caught Ashley in his arms right when she was struck. He gritted his teeth, blood boiling with pure rage. Sean nearly killed Ashley! Gripping his hold on Ashley, holding her close, Kai murmured, "Takao..."

Takao lets out a shaky sigh, understanding. "Yeah. I know." he took out his bey, staring down at it. "Team Psykick has gone too far." gripping his Dragoon, Takao made a promise. "Now, It's my turn to pay them back for what they caused to not only Max, but... to my sister, Ashley."

...

 **Episode Twenty Eight:** _ **Electric Holy Beast NO.5**_

"Will she wake up?" Hilary asked, worried.

"It's hard to say. That final blast really took her out." Kenny answered.

Having his cap off, Takao ran his hand through his blue locks, placing his cap back on, and sighed in frustration. "Darn, those bastards!" he was pissed alright. Stealing their Sacred Beast was one thing but hurting one of his friends? Especially when it was his sister?! Thoughts interrupted, Takao overheard a growl besides him. Averting his eyes over, he saw Kai holding onto Ashley close to him.

"Kai, are you alright?" Max asked. He didn't get any response, only another growl escaped from Kai's lips.

Having enough of this, Kai stood up, holding up Ashley in his arms; her legs dangling from one side and her head from the other.

"Team Psykick..." Kai started, "They gone too far this time."

Takao nodded, frowning. "You don't have to tell me twice." he said as Kai only looked down at Ashley. Takao rose a brow, and caught a glimpse of Kai's image. His eyes were not only filled with rage, but with guilt and hurt reflecting his eyes.

"We'll sure to get them back!" Rei encouraged.

Everyone else nodded and Kai nodded in returned. Slowly, Kai made a head start and started to walk to the next entrance of the next set of stairs.

Raising a brow, Takao had to ask, "Why is he so worked up all of a sudden?" he asked, a puzzled looked on his features.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rei whispered over to Takao.

"What is?"

Hilary sigh, shaking her head at Takao's oblivion. "Takao, are you that dense? Kai obviously cares for your sister."

Huffing, Takao frowned. "Don't we all?" he said, still unaware of the whole situation.

Hilary limped her head down and sighed in defeat. "Sure _that's_ it."

Rolling his eyes, Takao decided to ignore her sarcastic comment. The BBA all headed to the top floor of the Battle Tower where the last battle was waiting. The only one left who still hasn't battled against these punks was Takao. And he'll be damned if Team Psykick thinks he'll let them off easy.

...

Back with Psykick, after the battle against Rei, Salima was thrown inside a glass cage, no exception.

Sighing, Salima saw this coming. This was punishment for those who had fallen and failed to succeed on obtaining one of the five Sacred Beasts. Seeing there was no exception but to accept defeat, Salima sat down, hugging her knees close. The cage was small but it can fit another five or six more people.

Just then, Goki was thrown inside the cage, his back hitting against the surface of the glass. Goki winced, looking up, growling.

Gasping, Salima jolted and took a glimpse at her fallen friend, "Goki."ears perking, Salima heard a grunt, and she looked up, and caught Sean's figure from view.

"You idiot. I can't believe you lost to Kai!" Sean spat with a wide eyed glare. "As for losing, your punishment will be being trapped inside this stupid cage, along with her, Salima."

"Why you—" Goki was about to say something against Sean while trying to get up but Sean closed the lid of the cage.

Doctor B and Gideon were pretty disappointed at Goki for his loss against Kai. However, the two smiled once they saw Sean.

"Congratulations on your victory, Sean." Doctor B said with a grin.

Sean just gave a scowl but smirked nonetheless. "No problem. It was easy. Thanks to those files, I had victory riding up my shoulder. Plus, I had the pleasure taking out that pathetic weakling." he said with pride.

Salima narrowed her at Sean, but continued to overhear.

"Psykicks finally got another win." Kane mumbled to himself, all while eyeing at Goki who was weeping from his loss. "You're the shame of Psykick."

Sean let's out a small chuckle, an evil glint in his eyes. "Finally your turn, Kane."

Kane averted his gaze to his friend, and nodded. "Yeah."

"Kane." The Doctor suddenly called his name and Kane perked up. "You must obtain Seiryu. No matter the cost. If you do, we can earn another win."

Sean snickered, wrapping his arm around Kane's shoulders. "Don't worry, Doctor. Kane will definitely win. Unlike those degenerates." he said, his thumb motioning to Goki and Salima.

The Doctor turned to his boss, with a grin. "Mr. Gideon, Seiryu is the best of the five Sacred Beasts. If we take Seiryu, we can get the other two we missed still."

"Which means the next battle is extremely important." Gideon said.

"It's as you say, sir."

Gideon looked doubtful on the reassurance of Doctor B but soon turned to Kane. "It's all up to you, Kane."

Kane nodded with a small smile. "Leave it to me, Mr. Gideon." turning to the screen, Zane stared as Takao and the others ran up the staircase to the final level. "I will completely destroy him."

Salima pursed her lips. She followed Kane's line of vision to the screen, and her eyes landed on Kai, finally gasping in shock. "Sean, what did you do?"

Sean had a callous look on his face, soon chortling. "Weren't you paying attention? Her Sacred Beast wasn't enough to satisfy me."

Salima couldn't believe it. After all the years of knowing Sean, he was willing to go so far to win. Even to hurt his opponent. Salima can't help it. She felt pity for her friend she looked up to. Giving Sean a glare, she growled. "Why you—!"

Finding Salima's behavior so amusing, Sean all but laughed more, not letting Salima finish her words. "Relax. It's not like she's dead." he said, leaning his back against the glass of the cage that imprisoned Goki and Salima.

Raising her brows, Salima was cautious around Sean. She heard a sigh from him, and all the more, she was confused.

"Listen..." Sean started, while watching Kane departing for his upcoming match against Takao. "I was given these files... and well, you wouldn't even believe..."

...

As far as Takao knows, he was prepare to battle and stop Team Psykick at all costs. Right now, he was on his way for the final battle of the tournament, already making a vow for his future and his friends. _'It's finally my time to shine. I'll make them pay for laying a finger on my sis. I'm actually excited for this final battle yet shaken up a little. That doesn't matter though, the only thing that counts is both Max's and Ashley's bit beasts, and putting a stop to these Psykicks.'_

Finally, making their stop to the final stage, up came a view of the last entrance to the stadium and hell, Takao was nervous. Needless to say, he was eager to start the finale. _'This is our battlefield, huh? I will never lose!'_

A holographic screen popped up, revealing Gideon himself with his hands interlaced. _"BBA team. It's my pleasure to welcome you all here."_ eyeing down at Takao, Gideon chuckled. _"Such a shame for what happened to your little sister, Takao."_

Takao was about to say something until he heard a growl next to him. Takao looked to his right side, seeing Kai growling, eyes filled with rage. Kai was pissed and looked to be ready to tear down that screen apart, no hesitation.

 _"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll live, for now."_

Takao glared, making a fist on his side.

 _"This is the last battle of the deathmatch. I've enjoyed how surprisingly intense these battles were. And please accept my compliments when you're a high level of competition. You all greatly impressed me."_

Growing impatient, Takao had enough of Gideon's crap. "Hurry up and get Kane out here!"

 _"Kinomiya is as straightforward as ever. You've certainly got energy. But just how long will that energy last you?"_

"What?!"

 _"Well, Kinomiya, here's the blader you've been waiting for."_ and with that, the door from across the arena slid opened. Out came Kane into view, his eye lids closed, looking calm as ever. Then, he opened his eyes, a smirk on his lips. _"Kane Yamashita has arrived."_

Everyone gasped at Kane's sudden new appearance. Takao was the one who was surprised most of all.

 _"Gentlemen, please take your position. The final battle is about to commence."_ that being said by Gideon, he let out an evil, dark chuckle, before the holographic screen shut off.

...

Back at the station, Salima's eyes were wide with astonishment. She was shocked and was at a complete lost for words.

Sean stood silent, having his natural look come back. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Yeah. I know right? Really horrifying if you think about it... I almost had to come face-to-face with something like that..." he mumbled, only audible for Salima to hear.

Salima was still shook from Sean's story. She couldn't really believe him. All that Salima felt was sorry for the girl. And for the students. The brothers mentioned in the files. The mother who had dropped off at the face of the earth. A tale she won't be able to comprehend.

Sean opened his eyes, eyeing the screen to watch the battle his best friend was about to face, but clearly he was distracted.

Only staying mute, Salima shifted her gaze from the floor to the screen. She gazed up at Kane and soon, turned away, with a scowl.

Arms crossed, bored look on his face, Sean sighed. "Looks like the battle is now starting." tilting his head, he slightly smiled. "Hm. Interesting."

...

Kane and Takao both stared dead on at one another. Already getting the gitters and deciding to wave them off, Takao sent Kane a glare. "Let's go, Kane!"

Kane just nodded while responding, "Yeah."

Suddenly, the voice of Doctor B echoed throughout the arena. _"Active system 008!"_ straightaway, lasers grid started to pop up above the ceiling.

"What is all of this?" Hilary asked.

"Those lights are made of high-voltage ions!" Kenny explained while analyzing more of the lasers.

"I'm hacking to it as we speak, Kyoujyu." Dizzi said.

Takao was clueless about the lasers, mouth agape. He glances at Kane, frowning. Honestly at this point, he wasn't even surprise. "These parlor tricks ain't gonna work on me!"

"You'll see how much of a parlor trick it is once we battle." Kane said, almost having the same attitude as Sean.

"What?!" scowling, Takao got his bey and launcher, preparing for battle.

Kane was doing the same with his newly, upgraded beyblade, an evil glint in his irises.

Loading his launcher and getting into position, before getting the battle underway, sighing shakily, Takao gave a few words to Kai, fully trusting him. "Kai, take care of my sister."

With a grunt, Kai nodded and promised silently that he will do by all means protect Ashley. He won't dare let anything harm her no more.

Knowing he can trust Kai, Takao eyed at Kane, glaring. _'Kane... I wanted to finish our battle with the real you. This time, I'm winning this. For my friends, my sister, and for Seiryu.'_

Staring at Takao with a sharp gaze, Kane gritted his teeth, loading his launcher and taking aim at the stadium. He was prepared for this fight. Kane won't let it end like it did last time. For sure, he will top this battle. "I will defeat you!"

"I'll beat you in my own style!" Takao said, returning the sharp gaze at his opponent.

"This battle isn't about you or me!" Kane roared, glaring dangerously at Takao, his words echoed throughout the room. "Only about the winner and loser!"

"- here we go!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go shoot!"

The final two contestants finally released their beyblades to the stadium, hence, commencing the final battle for today.

"Good going, Takao!" Hilary cheered for Takao. She knew he could do it. Despite all the shenanigans he pulled during school. On the battlefield, he's different. And more determined. And that, she actually admired about him.

"Don't let up, Dragoon!" Takao yelled, raising his fist.

Kane just smirked. Guess it was time to make a move. "Cyber Dragoon!"

The next move Kane pulled really stunned Takao. Kane's beyblade had jumped up in mid air. "What?!"

"Look out!" warned Kenny.

Kane's bey shot down and slammed dead on Takao's bey, causing it to be sent flying against the stadium floor. Takao was barely hanging on but with luck, he was still in the game. Eyeing up at Kane, he was only smirking with confidence in his eyes. Takao narrowed his eyes at him, slightly gritting his teeth.

"Go, Cyber Dragoon!" Kane cried out, as his bey sprang up and he had to giggle. His bey got trapped by one of the lasers. Electricity surrounded the bey.

"What the—" Takao was sure as hell, confused by what Kane was trying to attempt, and what was with the electricity surrounding the beyblade for a mere second.

Finishing with the analysis, Dizzi's voice spoke up. "Okay, Kyoujyu. Every time Kane's beyblade shoots up and connects with the laser beam above, his beyblade instantly recharges." she explained.

Hearing Dizzi's speculation, Takao's mouth was agape, couldn't believing what he was hearing.

"Keep up the attack, Cyber Dragoon!" Kane shouted. His beyblade was released from the laser beam and started to fall down.

Takao formed two fists. Not if he can help it. "Bring it!" before Kane's bey could make a collision against his, Takao had Dragoon spin in circles for a little bit, until commanding him into stationary mode.

"- go!" Both Kane and Tyson cried out.

Both beyblades intercepted, starting to clash, one hit after another, spinning and clashing, sparks flying. Takao's beyblade pushed Kane's beyblade back, finally getting the upper hand. Kane didn't looked faze. He chuckled with an evil glint in his eyes.

That was it. Takao had enough of this. "That's low! Why don't you fight fairly?!"

Kane perked his head up. Blinking, Kane's visage formed a familiar look that Sean had back in his match with Ashley. Grinning so sadistically, he started to tease the male bluenette. "You're still going on about that?" Kane started, almost sounding like the way Sean spoke to Ashley.

Takao was starting to fume. This was so disrespectful, and this was coming from Takao. We got a bad—

Getting serious, Kane raised his voice, "Go! Cyber Dragoon!" his bey started to regenerate more power and thrusted onwards to Dragoon. "Suffer! Grind it to pieces, Dragoon! Just like Kitsune... Go!"

* * *

Kane started to laugh in a psychotic manner, Kane grinned so wickedly, he was conflicted. But nonetheless, he was enjoying pushing Takao around like a peasant. "Destroy him!"

As Kane was getting the upper hand here, Kai narrowed his eyes at Kane. Just seeing the mere figure and aura that was coming from Kane, his face, it only made Kai's blood boil. Ashley, who still hasn't awoken, Kai was growing even more concern for her. Right now, he could only wait for her to recover. _'Win, Takao.'_

Hilary believed in Takao. She fully supported him. And you bet, she does. "Takao... you can do it..."

Takao was gritting his teeth, feeling uneasy. Feeling the support from his friends, that's all he needed. And he can win this.

Looking down at Ashley's face, Kai's eyes widen. Ashley looked, calm. So peaceful. And her body was still radiating cold. Stiffing, Kai tried to calm himself. He only hoped the battle ends quick.

...

Monica was running down the hall to find another way to free Genbu, along with the rest of her team.

Their plan was to set Genbu but was quickly ruined by a certain headass— I mean ape— I mean Dunga. The Saint Shields came to a halt once coming to a fork. Two paths that could lead to Genbu and or the the headquarters of the Psykicks and the laboratory. Without even making a vote or splitting up, they all headed for the left hallway.

Coming across to a door that needed a code to enter, Dunga loaded his launcher with beyblade attached, and launched his Vortex Ape, slicing in between the door. It made the entrance of the room easier to open and so they all went in. One by one, everyone started to search around and Joseph sighed, not liking the odds.

"Another miss, huh?" Mariam could only sighed.

Dunga punched against a wall and caught all of the Saint Shield's attention. "We gotta save Genbu now! Where the hell is this control room?!"

For once, Monica had to agree with Dunga. "He is right, Ozuma. This place is impossible to figure out."

"I agree, we don't have time to search up this whole place." Mariam said.

Joseph blinked and shrugged while sighing. "This building's just too big."

"Okay. Let's split up and look for this control room." Ozuma said, turning to his team, to which everyone agreed immediately.

"I'll take that way. Ozuma?" Monica motioned her slender finger to the left, and everyone nodded. Both Mariam and Joseph took right, Dunga took straight. Monica and Ozuma too left, as their search for Genbu continued. Little did Monica know, that an un-expecting surprise was waiting for her ahead.

...

Kane's beyblade continued to push Dragoon with cruel power.

Takao snarled, already gritting his teeth in anticipation and starting to panic. _'Hang in there! You gotta hang on, Dragoon!'_

Meanwhile from the other side, Kane was by far, enjoying Takao's struggle with a laugh. "Go! Cyber Dragoon!" his bey sprang upwards, clashing down on top of Dragoon.

Dragoon almost lost balance but was still in this. However, Takao's beyblade was thrown onto one of the laser beams above. "Dragoon!" Takao yelped, already sweating with nerves.

Kane was satisfied, and was really enjoying this. Having that sinful glint, he had to laugh at Takao.

At the same time, Takao was struck by the new Kane. The power of the shock was slowly making Takao's bey weak.

"Well? What's with that look in your eyes? Are your frustrated? Face the facts! In battles, there are only winners and losers!" Kane taunted, ending his words with a laugh.

Takao stood silent, until he felt a wave of sensation through him. He felt as though, someone was cheering him (besides his friends) and felt someone placing their hand on his shoulder. He looked over and his eyes widen. Right there, stood his little sister, Ashley (only it was the cognitive version of Ashley in Takao's mind). "A—Ashley?" Takao stuttered. Ashley gave Takao a small smile, before everything turned white.

 _A small, young Takao stood their, shock, from the old days. He saw Ashley's twin pig tails and she giggled. She smiled cheekily, and gave Takao a thumbs up. "Ashley believes in big brother!"_

 _Takao was in awe. He stared down at the cognitive younger version of Ashley in his vision. His heart melted away by his baby twin sister who still believed in him. And that's all what Takao needed. Motivation and courage. And it was all thanks to Ashley._

Opening his yes, hair was casting a shadow above Takao's eyes. "Alright then. I... won't let you..."

Kane scrunched his nose, raising a brow. "Huh?"

"Get away... with this..."

"What's the matter? What're you saying? What're you getting at?"

"I'm not letting you..." Lifting his head up, Takao was getting back at the game. "Get away with this!"

"Silence!" Kane shouted at Takao, all while Dragoon was finally released from the laser beam and came flying down.

Takao took this opportunity to make his maneuver. "Thats it! Keep it up, Dragoon!"

Kane started to panic at Takao's uprising.

Takao's bey finally clashed on top of Kane's bey, then causing his bey to fly back but Takao was not letting him escape that easily.

Kane was stunned, and caught off guard. He was trembling. What now? Was this it? Lifting his head up and gazing towards Takao, he felt, frightened.

"Wow..." Hilary gasped, amazed by the tables turning and in Takao's favor.

"Takao out all his anger into Dragoon." Kenny put into words.

Takao continued to stare at Kane, as Kane just stood still, unaware of what to do next. Kane was having the match in his favor right at the beginning, but the tables have turned for him.

...

And what's worse, Kane was standing still as the David Statue in Italy. That alone, made Doctor B angry. "What are you zoning out for? Hurry up and summon the digital Sacred Beast, Kane!"

Salima stood up, hands pressing against the glass, looking up at the screen.

Sean looked bored, yet concerned for his best friend, he sighed. "Looks like he's rethinking about this battle."

Hearing Sean, Salima eyed at Sean, a puzzled look on her face, mouth slightly parted.

"Just look how terrified he is." Sean said, sounding sympathetic.

Salima frowned. That's odd. Was this coming from the guy who nearly killed a girl in his battle? Averting her eyes back at the screen, Salima knew Sean was right. Kane looked scared, and she honestly felt sorry for him.

Receiving silence as a respond from Salima, Sean hummed. Having his arms crossed, he was still observing Kane's battle against Takao. So far, the battle seemed to be in Kane's favor until Takao pulled a trick up his sleeve. "Poor guy, he didn't saw that coming, huh?" Sean's lids we're halfway down.

"Kane..." Salima murmured, feeling sympathetic.

Sean gazed at Salima from the corner of his eyes, averting them away and glancing back at the monitors.

Looks at though, Salima was still doubting on Kane and feeling sympathetic for him too.

Sean smiled a little, as Kane still looked fazed on the screen. _'Kane...'_

...

Since Kane wasn't planning to make a move anytime sooner, Takao might as well savor this chance as an opportunity. "Keep attacking, Dragoon! Go!"

Kane perked his head up at Takao. Eyes falling onto the male across from him, looking astonished. He sensed Takao's blue aura, and Kane started to tremble, eyes widened, he was frightened as ever.

"It isn't just about the beys clashing against each other. It's about two bladers throwing everything they've got at each other. That's what a real battle is!" Takao yelled, trying to reasoned with Kane through heart.

Lips parted in awe, Kane swallowed, feeling a small leak of sweat running down from his temple. Takao's words has struck to him, as the memory of his battle with him by the river played. There were a few attacks there and there, leaving in the end for the battle as a draw. But it was all basic. No special moves, no Sacred Beasts. Just an old-school battle between rivals, just how it should be. Perhaps Takao was getting some sense to Kane?

"I refuse to lose to some artificial blader!" Takao claimed.

Eyes glistening, as though ready to tear up, Kane snapped back into reality and blinked. "An artificial... blader?"

"Yeah!" Takao nodded, having a small sense of hope inside him, hoping that he is finally getting through Kane and come out of the dark. "Right now you're just a machine created by the Psykicks!"

Kane stayed quite, looking as though trying to find the right words to respond. He hesitated at first, but was finally able to reply. "No! I—... I—..." he shut his eyes tight, shaking his head before snapping his eyes opened. "Am no machine!" he claimed, finally understanding what this battle meant. And he'll be damned if he was just being used, only to be thrown away like trash. Takao grinned, finally feeling accomplished, as Kane finally came to a conclusion, and a blue aura surrounded the outline of his body. _"I am Kane Yamashita!"_

...

Salima gasped, eyes widening at Kane's response. Boy really done did it. He has said it. He spoiled the dam—

Everyone in the room weren't expecting that from Kane.

Salima had to steal a quick glance at Sean, only to find him looking surprise himself.

Sean furrowed his brows at the screen, un-crossing his arms, a small interest glowing in his dark hues. "Kane."

...

Seemed like Takao's words had finally gotten to Kane. Kane's body was surrounded by a blue aura. He was growling, a determined glint in his eyes. Having his index pointing at Takao, he challenged, "I'll put everything on the line to fight you! And defeat you!"

Blinking, Takao smirked, feeling pumped. "Oh yeah!"

"Go!" Kane shouted. His bey dashed towards Takao's bey, but Dragoon dodge every move of his attacks. Kane started to look frustrated, however, who was it to say he wasn't into the game? "Yes! Keep attacking, Cyber Dragoon!"

Takao had to smile at Kane, finally having the battle he wanted with his friend. "I can feel it! I feel it, Kane! I accept your spirit!" swinging his arm, Takao shouted, "Go, Dragoon!"

Takao's bey clashed against Kane's, both beyblades pushing and clashing like there's no tomorrow. Kane was finally playing the game. Takao had finally got through to him.

Meanwhile, Kenny was analyzing the battle, and found an incredible discovery. "It's like a do-over of their battle at the river!"

Perking her head at Kenny, Hilary blinked, not getting the reasoning. "But why?"

Narrowing his eyes from Kenny, Kai returned his attention to the battle, understanding the solution and smiled. "Takao's fighting spirit has reawakened Kane, who was possessed by the digital Sacred Beast. That's just the king of guy Kinomiya is." Kai had to admit, but that was an impressive move from Takao. Eyes falling down to the unconscious female bluenette, Kai almost started to lose his smile, regret and anger wanting to resurface his image.

Takao and Kane shouted with all their might. The two beyblades collided, clashing. Neither one backing down.

...

"Why?! Why won't Kane summon his digital Sacred Beast?" pondered the Mr. Gideon out loud, officially not satisfied with the progress of the final battle.

The Doctor, who shrunk back by his boss's raged tone, stared at the monitor and tried to pin-point the target on Kane's face, calculating the right trajectory and add all the data into one. "You needn't worry. The digital Sacred Beast will appear with or without him." he said, chuckling at the end.

Sean overheard the Doctor, and had to frown. He knew the Doctor had scheme up his sleeve and it didn't sounded good. He stared at the monitor, where the scientists in the room tried to angel the target very carefully at Kane, observing his heart rate and all over his status.

"Cyber Dragoon will soon reach critical rotation!"

Salima and Sean on stared at the screen, both have fallen for concern over their friend, as the countdown for the plan began.

"150! 200! 250!"

...

The battle didn't lasted fair long enough until Kane's beyblade started to glow from the center. Kane froze, eyes widening from surprise.

"The digital Sacred Beast is about to appear!" Kenny exclaimed, alarming everyone.

Unaware what's about to happen, Takao had to keep his guard up, even though he was nervous himself. "Bring it!"

Kane stared with a wide-eyed glare down at his glowing bey. He was getting worried though, because then, he started to feel a pang of pain rushing through to him. He gritted his teeth, making small fists. Kane took heavy deep breaths, his eyes widen. He was losing himself again. He could feel his digital Sacred Beast drawn out, and he couldn't allow for such creature to show. "STAY PUT!" he cried out, catching Takao by surprise.

Takao rose a brow at Kane. Just what was happening?

Checking the analysis from his computer, Kenny gasped at the discovery. "Kane has sealed the digital Sacred Beast as it was about to release! Incredible!"

Kane was panting, and already getting exhausted. Just in case, if he loses himself again, he must come clean, he must let Takao know, what Kane really wants. "I don't need the power of a Sacred Beast." - he spoke through his pants. - "I'll beat you with my own strength!"

Understanding, Takao remained calm, and tried to maintain a determined posture. "Just the way I want it, Kane!"

...

Watching the battle and exchanged of words through the main room, Gideon wasn't happy, and he glared at Kane. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Salima smiled happily at her friend, her hands pressing through the glass and felt like tearing up. _'Kane, I knew you could...!'_

Sean on the other hand, kind of felt sympathetic and was actually worried for what was coming for Kane, because little did Kane know, these scientists wouldn't put up with his ignorance.

...

Takao's bey slammed on against Kane's. Another hit and another until it sent Kane's beyblade flying but still remained spinning and inside the stadium.

"Attack from behind!" Takao shouted, as Dragoon dashed across the dish and slammed against Kane's bey, both bey sawing at each other. "You won't get away!"

Kane was still trying to take control of his beyblade, but he started to sweat. The temptation of summing his digital Sacred Beast was too tempting. He must hold it, block his digital Sacred Beast before it was too late. Then, the worst came. A beam of light shone from Kane's beyblade.

Shielding the lights with his arm, only a few seconds had gone by, and once the brightness had died down, Takao looked up and gasped. Right before him, was Cyber Dragoon.

Kai's grip on Ashley had tighten, shielding her in case things would get out of hand. This wasn't looking good.

Hilary didn't liked this. She grown frightened and gazed at Kenny, almost wanting to seek answers. "He said he wouldn't summon his Sacred Beast... so why?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't even launched it!" Kenny shrieked.

Before any of his teammates jumped to conclusions, Kai spoke, "He didn't." everyone turned turned their attention towards Kai, who frowned. "Kane's desire to win has drawn out the digital Sacred Beast."

Cyber Dragoon roared out above the stadium, swarming high above before swarming down, it's body hovering over the two bey's which clashed.

Kane was beginning to panic, looking terrified once again, not knowing what to do. "I—..." he started, catching Takao's attention. Kane was terrified and was at a loss. "Will never rely on the power of the digital Sacred Beast! On the contrary, I will master it and the beyblade!"

Blinking, and eyeing at Kane, all Takao could do, was to give Kane a smile, nodding.

The two beyblade clashed, although it wasn't a fair fight since Cyber Dragoon felt like it was fighting air. Cyber Dragoon was only staring at Takao's beyblade and its own, both beyblades reflecting on its eyes.

There was no other way to fight, Takao had to call out the big guns. "Come on out, Seiryu!"

Takao's companion finally appeared in battle. The two dragons roared at each other while glaring.

Dizz began to beep and warned that Cyber Dragoon was beginning to evolve big time. That news caused all of the BBA to gasp and started to feel agitated. Everyone looked up at the digitized Sacred Beast and Dizzi was correct.

Cyber Dragoon was starting to grow twice its size by the second.

Kane was surprised himself, since he didn't recalled even begging for the scientists to help him out. Cyber Dragoon was now bigger than before.

Frowning, Kai looked down at Ashley once more and held her close to his chest. _'Please Ashley. Takao needs your support. Wake up, Ashley.'_

Takao was in big trouble now. He only gaped at the gigantic digital Sacred Beast before him. This battle could end up either sides.

* * *

 **Part Two: The** _ **Shivering Cyber**_

Bolts were spreading across the ceiling. Cyber Dragoon was caught up in between all the laser beams above, and the digitized Sacred Beast roared throughout the room.

Takao felt himself trembling; staring up at the gigantic digital Sacred Beast, feeling himself shiver. "This little..."

Kane didn't knew what was occupant either, therefore, he was shivering in fright.

"This digital Sacred Beast is absorbing all of the high-voltage ions!" Kenny exclaimed.

Once said, all the laser beams began to fade one by one. Cyber Dragoon was storing a lot of the electrical ions from those high-voltage ions from the laser beams. Cyber Dragoon rushed for Seiryu, as Seiryu roared and dashed upwards, getting ready for a collision.

Staring at the two mighty dragons, Kai felt himself shiver and held Ashley very close to him, shielding her from harm. "Stop this!" he shouted.

Both Dragons collided, causing a few volts to appear from the impact of the two beyblades, as well at the two Sacred Beasts. Seiryu cried out from the attacks

Takao gasped. Eyes widening, he tightened his jaw. "Darn!"

"Stop, Cyber Dragoon!" Kane raised his voice. Kane's digital Sacred Beast had covered itself with its claws but roared out, causing the rest (including Kane) to gasp.

Takao stepped up. "I will not lose!"

Seiryu rushed at its copy self, the two Sacred Beasts collided, causing another sparks of volts to surround them. However, Seiryu was defenseless and was at the hands of Cyber Dragoon.

"Seiryu!" Takao gasped.

"Cut the cheap tricks!" Max said. Max took out his launcher and was about to jump into the fight but Takao had stopped him by doing so. Max lowered his equipped launcher, looking skeptical at Takao.

"This is a battle between Kane and I! I don't need anyone's help!" spoke Takao, his back facing Max.

Max looked at Takao with hesitation in his eyes but nodded.

"Go!" Takao's beyblade gained more acceleration and headed towards Kane's beyblade.

Kane narrowed his eyes, and stepped up the game too. "Cyber Dragoon!"

Both beyblades clashed with full strength.

Two can play at that game, Takao thought. "Dragoon!" his beyblade spun around Kane's and slammed his beyblade, causing it to fly back. Shielding his head with his trembling hands, Kane was at a lost if he can go on in control any further. "Now!" Takao shot his arm up. His beyblade thrusted forward against Kane's, the battle being in Takao's favor now.

Kane was shielding his face with his arms, growling and shivering.

Takao demanded for his beyblade to send Kane's beyblade in the air but that didn't stopped Cyber Dragoon from attacking Seiryu on its own will.

Dizzi was beeping at an alarming rate through Kenny's laptop, and he observed the forces swarming from Kane's bey, and grew skeptical. "What is this wave?" he pondered.

The attacks from Cyber Dragoon sent aftershocks throughout the room. It was a strong sensation but then Kane's beyblade slammed on top of Takao's beyblade, causing Dragoon to lose its spin for a mere second and sending flying into the air.

"What's going on here?" Kane asked, sounding surprised.

Cyber Dragoon got ahold of Seiryu by its tail, both roars shot sonic booms all over the place. However, those waves caused many damage on the walls structure. Everyone was at awe by the impact.

"Bad news, Kyoujyu! The digital Sacred Beast has a mind of its own now!" Dizzy spoke in a frantic tone.

Everyone gasped and looked over at Kenny, shocked at what Dizzi stated. "She means the evolved digital Sacred Beast is going to consume this entire room!" Kenny worded out to them, including Kane and Takao.

That didn't sound good. Takao frowned, raising his voice out to Kane. "This is some kinda sick joke!"

Kane just stared at Takao wide eyed, astonished. "Co—could it be...?"

Seiryu was struggling to get out of Cyber Dragoon's grip. Things were not looking so good.

...

Salima couldn't bare to watch the fight anymore. Kane is losing control of his digital Sacred Beast.

Sean felt the same, though he had a hard time showing it. "Those damn scientists..." he mumbled, only audible for Salima to hear.

Jimmy was laughing, enjoying his view of the fight between Kane and Takao.

Goki was whimpering at the back, sniffing and looking scared for his life.

"What is this...?" the Doctor whispered. The screen of Takao's data began to go static, which the aftershocks were causing the room to shake a little. "Reset the monitor!"

"Yes sir!" answered an employee, before trying to reset the system to backup, but it was proven to be a failure due to the strong shock wave being sent throughout the tower. "I can't!"

The Doctor started to sweat, agitated. "The digital Sacred Beast... has consumed the battle room... and the control room too?"

"Is this outside of your calculations?" Gideon asked.

"Y—yes..."

Sean narrowed his eyes at the system who were still trying to get the system back in check, and had to snort. "Those bastards... they have no idea, do they?"

Salima's widen her eyes, slamming her fists onto the glass, pleading. "Please! Stop this battle!"

...

Monica and Ozuma were hiding behind a wall, checking around if it were safe to move. Seeing the coast was clear, Monica nodded over at Ozuma, both finally infiltrating into the dark room, in success.

Inside the room, had a few monitors in displayed. All showing the battle between Kane and Takao. And so far, things were looking too suspicious.

Scanning around the many display, Monica's eyes fell on Kai. She tilted her head and leaned closed. Getting a good glimpse, Monica spotted Ashley, who was laying unconscious in Kai's arms. Puzzled, Monica furred her brows. She pondered on what had happened to Ashley to end up in that state of coma. Did she battled already? Did she won? Monica hoped so or else—

"Monica." Ozuma's voice had snapped Monica back to reality.

"What is it?"

Ozuma stared wide eyed at a monitor, Monica following his line of vision, only to be left agape.

Cyber Dragoon was strangling onto Seiryu with its tail.

Monica gritted her teeth, sighing while shivering with wide eyes. "This doesn't look good."

Ozuma nodded. "We better hurry, fast!"

...

Seiryu was roaring loud in pain, strangled by the likes of Cyber Dragoon.

"I control the Sacred Beast and the bey!" Kane was trying so hard to sustain his digital Sacred Beast, but kept failing. His beyblade started to slam hard against Takao's, almost losing his spin by the brutal attacks.

Takao was trying to hold on but fought back with as equal strength in return.

"Sorry, Kyoujyu! This problem is a lot bigger than I thought!" Dizzi suddenly spoke.

Gasping, Kenny became frantic. "Oh no!"

Kai frowned. He on stared at the two Sacred Beasts and growled, clutching onto Ashley.

Cyber Dragoon had Sieryu right were he wanted. Cyber Dragoon was starting to grow in magnitude once again.

"What'll happen if it keeps evolving?" Hilary asked, worried.

Shaking his head, Kenny bit his lower lip. "I can't even begin to imagine..."

Max went up to Kenny, pleading. "Isn't there a way to stop this thing?!" he asked, only for Kenny to sigh in defeat and shook his head.

"I guess we just have to sit on our hands and watch..." Rei said.

Straightaway, another bursts of waves shot out from the digital Sacred Beast, as it kept growing, thus, causing the room to tremble.

Kai covered over Ashley, so neither of the energy waves would cause her an impact.

"What the heck is it doing?!" Takao yelled.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Kane yelled, having been fed up.

Cyber Dragoon ignored Kane's command and kept shooting out massive energy waves throughout the room and possibly, the building.

Kane lowered his head down for a couple of seconds. Inside of him, something was quirking up. He was getting an odd sensation. For more power. To destroy. And as much, Kane tried to push those negativity thoughts away from him. _However_... slowly llifting his head up, Kane sent Takao a small smirk, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. Kane quickly shook his look off, struggling so much on regaining control over his bit beast. Not being able to hold it in, Kane clutch his head, descending to his knees. "I will... never... give into the digital Sacred Beast!"

"Kane..." Takao whispered.

Kane got to his feet as he heard Takao mentioning his name. Kane pointed his index at Takao and started to yell, "Here I come, Kinomiya!"

Takao perked up, his mouth agape.

Both Sacred Beasts roared and collided, causing a massive amount of shockwaves across the room, damaging the property around them.

Kai tightened his teeth at the amount of power coming from Kane's digital Sacred Beast. Feeling movement in his arms stirring suddenly, Kai averted his line of vision down, eyes widen slightly.

Ashley was beginning to stir and soon, she slowly opened her eyes. She made a small muffled humming noise, her eye lids were still halfway close. Her irises shifted up to Kai, throat still dry. "K—Kai?"

A wave of relieved washed over Kai. He was glad that Ashley had finally woken up from her state of unconscious. He nodded at Ashley, who only moaned more.

"Where— what happened?" Ashley tried to worded out without trying to sound dry.

"Don't worry, all that matters is that you're alright." Kai said in a soft tone.

Trying to give Kai a small smile, a weak one that is, Ashley slowly turned her head, eyeing for the stadium, her hues shining from sight. "Wh—what's happening?" she asked, astonished by what's around her.

"Takao is finally having his battle against Kane and so far..." Kai paused himself, grunting to himself by the terms Kane and Takao have come to in the battle. More waves spread all over to the stadium. Kane and Takao were struggling to keep their ground. The room started to shake, causing Kai to hold Ashley close to him, protecting her by all means. Ashley tighten her eyes close, frightened by what's occurring.

Cyber Dragoon was losing control of its own power. Kane was struggling to tame his digital Sacred Beast. He was panting and exhausted. Lowering his head yet again, Kane felt dizzy. Then, Kane lifted his head, sending Takao a wicked grin, a dark chuckle followed. "Keep attacking! Don't stop! Run wild, Cyber Dragoon!"

Cyber Dragoon pushed forward against Dragoon.

Takao was struggling to keep up. He felt the attack sending a shockwave passed him, and he grunted. "I... I'm not fighting some doll controlled by the Psykicks!" groaning, Takao raised his head, snapping his fingers. "Kane! I'm fighting against you! Kane Yamashita!"

Hearing Takao's voice and calling out to him, was actually enough for Kane to snap back to reality, his usual soft gaze returning. Like hell he'll be controlled. Kane had to be strong and overcome this fight.

...

Cyber Dragoon was throwing out aftershocks after the collision with Seiryu.

Sean frowned, not liking the battle. Kane was losing control. He had it but now?

Currently, Genbu and Kitsune were being held back at the storage room. Locked away in large classified tubes. The oscillations were going through the large tubes. Genbu and Kitsune started to shimmer in light brightly.

"Doctor! There's an abnormality in the storage facility for the five Sacred Beasts!" said a scientist.

"What?" Doctor B took a good look at the monitor, and he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. "Why here...?"

Gideon didn't looked happy by the results that the cyber bit beast was leaving.

Just then, waves started to cut through the walls into the room, which caused the men to get up, making sure neither of them get hit. One of the scientists got hit from one of the waves, while another scientist tried to help him get back up.

Jim gasped, and was pushed back by the force. Meanwhile, Goki and Salima shielded there faces before they could either be hit by the impact.

"Doctor!" Gideon yelled angrily.

"I have no idea..." Doctor stuttered.

"And you call yourself a scientist?!"

Being blunt by the issue, Sean leaned away from the glass, grunting "How troublesome." he mumbled in annoyance. Dark hues falling to the monitor were Kane stood, Sean flashed a glare at his teammate. But he wasn't mad at his best friend, he was mad that the battle was getting out of control and it wasn't even Kane's fault to begin with.

Salima had watched Kane through the monitors, worry filled her eyes. She knew if the battle continues, Kane cloud possibly end up hurt in the end. She couldn't stand by and watch. "Stop the battle... stop Kane!" promptly, after Salima's pleas, the glass was shattered, sending Salima to fall to the ground from the impact.

Broken from mere thoughts, dark hues shrinking by surprise, Sean gasped, heading over to Salima's side immediately. "Salima! Are you okay—" before Sean could even finish, Salima shoved him away, getting herself up, and started to run to a well known path. Rejection was a horrible feeling. Sure, Sean can deal with that. Growling and setting that aside, he knew damn well where the feminine red-headed was heading. Of course she'll do anything to save Kane. Sighing in frustration, Sean decided to follow her tracks. But, before Sean chased for Salima, he turned to Goki and Jimmy with a blunt gaze. "Get up, guys." Sean's eyes gazed down at Goki, looking over his shoulder, head almost dangling. "And Goki, stop with the wheezing already. It's sad and starting to get old."

Goki looked at Sean, still shaken up from his battle with Kai.

Giving Goki a small smile, eyes rolling, Sean made his way to follow Salima's tracks, planning to catch up to her. The only thing on Sean's mind is that he hoped that Salima is alright.

* * *

Kane kept screaming and yelling and every once in a while, collapsing to his knees as he held onto his head. The pain was weighing down to much on him. "No matter what... I will master—" tightening his teeth, a pang of pain rushes through his skull. "—... the Sacred Beast and the bey!" raising himself up to his feet, Kane swung his arm. "Go, Cyber Dragoon!"

Kane's beyblade started to thrust into Takao's beyblade with cruel force, as Takao was struggling to hold on.

Kane's beyblade was clashing onto his foe. Cyber Dragoon roared, sending out more aftershocks.

Not seeing it coming, Kane was hit by one energy way, and he yelled. He clutched to his side, hearing Takao calling for him. He opened his eyes and winced.

Takao was giving Kane a worried look, and Kane scraped it off, smirking wickedly at Takao. "If the ultimate blader and the ultimate Sacred Beast team up... you're about to see what happens!" Kane bursted out laughing in an insane like matter. "Go!"

Kane's beyblade was gaining the upper hand here.

Tightening his teeth, now what was Takao supposed to do?

...

Simultaneously, Sean ran and ran through the depth of the hallways, as a couple of waves started to shake his surroundings. Sean tried to gain his balance from the impacts being spread throughout the premises, and continued on running. "Salima!" he yelled out to her.

Ears perking from the call, Salima stopped, turning her head over her shoulder. "Sean? What are you doing—" before she can finish, another blast of waves shot through the walls, causing Salima to fall against the wall. However, before she could, with all his energy inside of him left, Sean sprinted for Salima, catching her in his arms, having his back hit against the wall. Sean groaned from the bang, but shook the pain off.

"S—Sean?" Salima asked, eyes widening as her hues shone.

Sean grunted, but regained his breath. Eyeing down at Salima, he sent her a serious look. "Where do you think you're going? It's too dangerous to head off alone."

Salima lowered her eyes. "I don't care how dangerous this is, I have to stop Kane or he'll get hurt."

Of course that was it. Sean sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Aren't you worried about her? She might get caught up by one of the aftershocks." Salima spoke up.

Eyes snapping open, another aftershock hit the hallway, and Sean covered over Salima in order to protect her. After the vibration wave, Salima pushed Sean aside, starting to run for what she was after.

Sean groaned, sighing. _'What now?'_

...

 **[Battle Theme: Underdog]**

"Get in there, Cyber Dragoon!" Kane cried out with a wide, callous smirk, his beyblade slamming into Takao's with brutal strength.

 **[Waited so long, standing for you,]**

Takao's beyblade was sent flying but still kept its balance.

 **[The world beneath your feet.]**

"Darn!" Frowning and growling, Takao sighed with frustration.

 **[Crumbling down, you come around,]**

The two dragons got into a headlock, sending out aftershocks throughout the arena.

 **[To realize what I can be!]**

Takao was grasping to keep his balance from the impacts of the waves that caused the room to tremble.

Grinning in a sadistic manner, Kane felt a wave sending through to him. It was incredible really. "This is the power of a digital Sacred Beast!" the door behind crumbled down behind and he kept on laughing, still having that evil glint in his eyes.

Getting down to one knee, Takao glared at Kane. "You aren't who I wanna fight! Take a hike!"

Kane gritted his teeth through that evil smirk of his and yelled, "Finish him off, Cyber Dragoon!"

 **[Spotlight shining on me!]**

Cyber Dragoon roared and dashed towards Seiryu, slamming Takao's Dragoon into the air, leaving Takao to feel the impact.

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,]**

"Seiryu!"

 **[Coming up from under, I got your number,]**

The two Sacred Beast stared down at one another until Takao's eyes widen, Seiryu was getting electrified by Cyber Dragoon and cried. "Seiryu!"

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Another hit was taken by his beyblade and Takao felt the hit too, a shockwave coursing through his veins.

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Not only was Takao beginning to feel exhausted, but doubtful.

 **[Turn your head around,]**

"The only thing keeping Takao and Sieryu going is their willpower!" Rei said, astounded by Takao's will to keep fighting.

Dragoon was cornered by Cyber Dragoon, still getting electrified and Takao sensed his pain going through him.

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

Kane laughed and shouted, "End him, now!" his bey thrusted for his opponent, sending pieces of Takao's bey into the air, scattered.

 **[Don't waste my time, play with my mind,]**

"Blast him!" beginning to pant, Takao collapsed to his knees.

 **[I already know your destiny.]**

Watching, Kenny closed his laptop. "It's irresponsible to keep going. Takao's body won't hold. Seiryu may even lose his life..." he turned to his team, "Let's convince Takao to forfeit."

"Yeah." Max agreed, as Rei nodded.

However, Kai knew Takao long enough, and frowned. "He won't."

"Takao!" Hilary shouted.

"Please! You have to forfeit the battle!" Kenny shouted with a frantic tone.

 **[At the end of this race, I'm taking your place,]**

Feeling, Takao stared at the ground wide eyed, shocked by the words his friends were throwing at him, and whispered, "What the hell did you just say?"

"If you keep going, something bad will happen to you or Seiryu!" Max said.

"It takes courage to quit too, Takao!" Rei added.

Shutting his eyes tight, Takao was conflicted. He didn't knew what to do. Maybe it was best he forfeited the match. It was the only option after all.

 _"Takao!"_

Eyes snapping open, Takao slowly looked over his shoulders, following the sound of the voice. To his surprise, his eyes widened.

"Don't give up! You're still in the game! Show them your strength!" Ashley said, still being held in Kai's arms. She pumped two fists, sending her brother a small smile, nodding. "Fighting...!"

Everyone looked down at her, shock themselves that Ashley's finally awoken and alright.

Kai gazed at Takao, and nodded, agreeing with Ashley.

Takao was relieved that Ashley had finally awoken. The burden of his shoulders being lifted. Getting back up to his feet, Takao took a good look at Seiryu.

 **[Gonna steal your thunder,]**

"Let's wrap this up quick, Cyber Dragoon!" Kane called out, his digital Sacred Beast roared and kept hurting Seiryu even more with its electricity.

 **[Coming up from under,]**

Takao only gazed at his Sacred Beast with his mouth slightly parted.

 **[I got your number,]**

The electricity suddenly stopped, Seiryu limping his head down above Cyber Dragoon's arms.

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

"You've done enough, Seiryu. You don't have to fight anymore." Takao whispered, his eyes saddening. He knew Seiryu couldn't continue to fight, he had no choice. "Seiryu! Return to Dragoon!"

 **[Gonna stand your ground,]**

Dragoon's pupils came back to life and looked down upon Takao's figure. All Takao could do was return Dragoon's gaze. Back and forth. That is, until Dragoon got back up and roared at Cyber Dragoon.

Takao gasped, completely leaving him in a state of shock.

The BBA gasped at the behavior of Seiryu, astounded themselves.

"Seiryu ignored Takao's command!" Max said.

Seiryu was finally fighting back but his strength, It's like he suddenly received new power out of nowhere.

 **[Turn your head around,]**

The two dragons headlock at each other and started to push.

"Seiryu..." Takao whispered, before nodding, understanding now. _'I see. You haven't... given up yet! I get it! I get it now! I'm not giving up, either_!' he thought. Looking over at Ashley, Takao gave her a small smile. _'Thank you.'_

 **[IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

"I will never give up!" exclaimed Takao. His body was suddenly engulfed with a bright blue glow for just an instant second and gave a look of pure determination. "Go, Seiryu!"

Dragoon roared and attacked the cyber bit beast.

"Seiryu used his own body to encourage Takao." Kai said, completely amazed at the two partners.

"You're right. That has to be it..." Ashley spoke so gentle, she smiled sweetly.

Kai looked down at Ashley, and gave her a small smile.

Ashley returned the smile, finding it hard to believe Kai was still holding onto her. She had to fight the urge to squeal like a school girl. Speaking of which, "K—Kai? You can p—put me down now, I'm fine."

Humming, Kai was hesitated at first, realizing himself he was still clutching onto her, he obeyed her wishes. When Kai had set Ashley down on her feet, she yelped.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Hilary asked with worry.

Ashley had closed her eyes but remained one opened, trying so hard not to wince. "Y—yes. Just a little hurt on the leg. But I can hold on."

Kai gave Ashley a concerned look. He knew she was trying to be strong but she's trying to push herself.

"Ashley, you shouldn't push yourself, you should take it easy." Kenny suggested.

Max nodded. "Yeah, right now, don't worry about Takao, he can handle it." he assured Ashley.

"Just worry about getting some more rest." Rei added.

Ashley looked like she was about to protest and sighed in defeat. She gave everyone a small smile and nodded. "I—I'm sorry, you guys are right." everyone turned their attention back at the battle.

 **[Gonna steal your thunder, Coming up from under,]**

"This match is only getting started." Rei said. Everyone else agreed but Kenny still looked doubtful about this. He opened his laptop and began to analyze through it.

 **[I got your number, IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

"Seiryu! We're gonna win!" Takao yelled as Seiryu dashed towards Cyber Dragoon but shoved him down to the ground.

 **[Gonna stand your ground, Turn your head around,]**

Seiryu used its claws to fight back Cyber Dragoon, and then the two mighty dragons started to wrestle in the air. Seiryu didn't planned on being taken down by its false self!

 **[I'm gonna take you down cos,**

 **IM THE UNDERDOG!]**

 _"Kane, stop!"_

Okay what's with all these surprises?

All attention turned from the battle to Salima. She was standing there, looking worry for her friend.

Rei gasped and immediately ran away from his team and making his way over to Salima.

Kane turned to look over his shoulder, and looked surprised himself. Kane just growled at her.

"This is no battle! Isn't that what you told me?" Salima was just starting to walk over to Kane but Rei finally got to her and held her back.

"It's too dangerous!" Rei tried to hold on to Salima.

Salima struggled to get out of Rei's grip. "Let me go!" she protested him.

Kane just watched the two, completely not fazed by Salima's choice of words and turned his back at her. Salima only looked at Kane in an agape expression. Kane then raised his arms and yelled, "Run wild, Cyber Dragoon!"

Cyber Dragoon smashed Dragoon's face with its tail, sending Takao's beyblade flying to the air.

Takao's was already covered in scratches and bruises but still kept his ground. Kane just smirked, looking pleased at Takao's status. "You just don't know when to quit."

Cyber Dragoon sent out another few aftershocks throughout the room

Kane chuckled, dark circles casted under his eyes, but he felt joyful. "Everything is under the control of me and Cyber Dragoon!" he said with pride.

"So what?"

Kane suddenly lost his smirk and turned his head over his shoulder, looking unpleased.

"Just because you controlled the Sacred Beast?" Salima said, as she got up after Rei covered for her from the energy waves. She ran over to Kane and stopped right in front of him. "Please... stop this meaningless battle..."

Kane just frowned at her. "Out of the way!"

"Remember what you told me? To cherish the fun of battling over winning? Are you really enjoying this battle? I just can't think that you are..."

Kane just glared at his so called, _teammate_. "I thought I told you to get out of the way!"

Salima had to frown, glaring at Kane. "I won't move no matter what you say!"

Kane just glared at Salima and growled, tightening his teeth and looking annoyed. "Then I'll make you! Cyber Dragoon!"

The next thing that occurred shocked everyone, even to the viewers— I mean readers.

Kane had commanded Cyber Dragoon to sent an energy wave directly at Salima, causing her to fly and hit against a wall. Rei immediately got up and ran over to her, checking for any sign of damage done to her. "Salima!"

Just then, another figure came running from where Salima entered from.

 _"Salima!"_

It was Sean.

Sean looked over at Salima, eyes widening in her condition. Shifting his gaze swiftly to Kane, he glared. "What the hell is your deal?! How can you do that... to your friend?!

Kane looked over at Sean from his shoulder, and grunted. "She wouldn't move so I made her move." Kane tilted his head naively, before shrugging and grinning over to the battle. "Go, Cyber Dragoon!"

Suddenly, Kai felt something shifting in his arms. Ashley was trying to release herself from Kai's grip. "Ashley?" Kai spoke, quirking an eyebrow. Ashley didn't responded, however, Kai took a good look at Ashley's face and his eyes slightly widen. Ashley's feature had changed from sweet and innocent to something more sinister. _Fury_.

"Sean." Ashley whispered. She began to stumble on her own, ignoring the pain on her leg.

"Ashley?" something did caught Kai's vision however. Ashley's eyes had returned from those same pupils from before. Her pupils were formed just like a fox eyes were. Her eyes were widen with a glare, and she slowly started to approach where Sean was.

Sean had snapped back into reality once he discovered that his digital Sacred Beast he wielded was only controlling him. He was back to his usual self. And right now, he was witnessing his very own best friend, Kane, who was being devoured by his own temptation of Cyber Dragoon's power and even had the nerve to attack Salima. And that alone, made Sean fume.

Frowning, Sean ran where Salima and Rei were, kneeling down besides Salima. She was unconscious. Rei held her in his arms and Sean could only growl. Sean looked over and glare at Kane's back.

Kane's beyblade immediately started to circle around Takao's beyblade and attack around it.

Tightening his fist, Sean yelled with a rancorous tone, "Kane! What kind of person would hurt a comrade! More importantly, a girl?!"

Having been laughing, Kane abruptly stopped, having a blunt stare, Kane looked over his shoulder, like in the same manner as Sean did earlier with Goki. "Oh? Like you're the one to talk?" he responded coldly.

Aish. Talk about burn right? Because Sean took offense to that. Gritting his teeth, Sean tightened his fist more, standing up to his feet.

Takao had to agree with Sean, although, he was still pressed what Sean did earlier. Takao couldn't believe Kane right now. He felt pity for him. "How can you do that to your friend? I won't forgive anyone who hurts their friends!" he raised his hand with launcher at grip, and pointed at Kane. "You're going down! That's a promise!"

"Come on!" Kane challenged.

"Go, Dragoon!"

They both shouted and both straightaway went for a collision. No one knew how the battle will be played out in the end, but one thing is for sure, Takao needs to put an end to Psykick once and for all.

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer?]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Max's pose was his thumb pointing to himself, smiling as Genbu's spirit was behind him.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**  
 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Rei's left eye could be seen as his right eye was masked with Byakko's spirit next to him.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

The BBA team all turned to punching bags (?) springing around as a white beyblade was spinning in a non-motion way.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The BBA team were out fishing by a pond. Takao managed to fish out a dragoon look-alike and the rest of the Holy Beasts as the BBA team were awed. Kai sat in the back leaning to a rock, Ashley standing by him, smiling and giggling at her friends.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

All the BBA members spun around on top of their signature beyblade as they were huge! Takao, Max and Rei struggling as Max was on his knees. Ashley having her leg slightly up and smiling while Kai sat crossed legged on his beyblade. Hilary and Kenny watching the BBA with grins.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

Kai was smiling while looking to his side, Suzaku right above him, close.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

The twins were shown. Ashley and Takao standing side by side, Ashley on the left and Takao on the right. Kitsune and Seiryu behind them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

The beyblade from the beginning was starting to lose its spin.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

The beyblade lost its spin, the center finally showing Dragoon.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **Really long chapter! next update will be the conclusion for the Psykick Arc! the last chap for the arc will be uploaded in the eve on Saturday. so you won't have to wait that long for the conclusion to be set! feel free to review and give feedbacks! also, s/o to all the readers keeping up! bye -** obeliskprima


	29. Chapter 29: Tower's Last Moment

**sorry for the wait. things happened since last week and it was hard to do anything since it's difficult after losing someone you look up to. anyways, thank you all for being patient and keeping up, here's the last chapter for the Psykick arc. Hope you all enjoy.**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **On the last episode!**

The final battle for BBA versus Psykick was still ongoing. Kane and Takao were battling it out to see who will emerge victorious. Still, each collision attack between the two Sacred Beasts created powerful sonic waves throughout the room, thus, causing aftershocks all over the Battle Tower.

Grinning in a sadistic manner, Kane felt a wave sending through to him. It was incredible really. "This is the power of a digital Sacred Beast!" the door behind him crumbled down behind and he kept on laughing, still having that evil glint in his eyes.

Cyber Dragoon roared and dashed towards Seiryu, slamming Takao's Dragoon into the air, leaving Takao to feel the impact. "Seiryu!"

Kane, in his attempt to control its power, has been taken over by Cyber Dragoon which has taken control of the battle room.

Each attack left an impact directing throughout Takao's body like static, which grew him exhausted. As everyone in the room watched, Takao was enduring the last impact as Seiryu was cornered against the wall as electricity covered all over Seiryu's body.

Kane laughed and shouted, "End him, now!" he called out, his digital Sacred Beast roared and kept hurting Seiryu even more with its electricity.

Takao only gazed at his Sacred Beast with his mouth slightly parted. The electricity suddenly stopped, Seiryu limping his head down above Cyber Dragoon's arms. "You've done enough, Seiryu. You don't have to fight anymore." Takao whispered, his eyes saddening. He knew Seiryu couldn't continue to fight, he had no choice.

After seeing how Seiryu was, Takao attempted to forfeit the match, but Seiryu somehow ignored Takao's command!

Dragoon's pupils came back to life and looked down upon Takao's figure. All Takao could do was return Dragoon's gaze. Back and forth. That is, until Dragoon got back up and roared at Cyber Dragoon. Takao gasped, completely leaving him in a state of shock. The BBA gasped at the behavior of Seiryu, astounded themselves. Seiryu was finally fighting back but his strength, and head locked with Cyber Dragoon.

Takao's body was suddenly engulfed with a bright blue glow for just an instant second and gave a look of pure determination. "Go, Seiryu!"

Seiryu roared and attacked the digital Sacred Beast. As the battle grew, more waves scattered throughout the Battle Tower, as each wave grew much more vicious than before, slicing even through hard metal.

Salima and Sean has entered the scene and just when Salima thought she was getting through to Kane, Kane had ordered Cyber Dragoon to blast away Salima from his sight, injuring the girl. Rei immediately ran over to Salima's side as Sean grew furious by Kane's actions.

Kane tilted his head naively, before shrugging and grinning over to the battle, ignoring his teammate's glare. "Go, Cyber Dragoon!"

Takao stared at the unconscious Salima from where he stood, and he frowned at Kane, unable to believe what he witnessed. "How can you do that to your friend? I won't forgive anyone who hurts their friends!"

In the middle of that, Salima was hurt by Kane, who tried to stop their battle. By hurting his friend, Kane has enraged Takao to the highest degree!

Needless to say, no one knew how the battle will be played out in the end, but one thing is for sure, Takao needs to put an end to Psykick once and for all. This is the final battle.

...

 **Episode Twenty Nine:** _ **Wildly Running Tower's Last Moment**_

As the battle still went on, Sean had never seen Takao looked so annoyed, like ever. But then, he hasn't been around Takao long enough to know that.

Takao and Kane were back to being evenly match, and the battle grew more dangerous.

"Go, Dragoon!"

"Cyber Dragoon!"

Both bladers yelled as their beyblades made another collision and flew back but still had their balance in check. The duo were already covered with dirt, scratches, and bruises, resembling to their Sacred Beasts.

"Seiryu!" Takao yelled.

Seiryu had slammed Cyber Dragoon through the wall and slammed its claw into its face, getting a loud cry in response.

Dragoon had Cyber Dragoon cornered right where he wanted.

Sean only narrowed his line of vision at the two Sacred Beasts before him. He couldn't lie and say he was shivering from both excitement and fear. He averted his eyes towards Rei, who still held onto Salima, who had finally awoken.

Rei took a glance at Sean after sensing his eyes on him, though just a confused one. He stared at Sean for a mere second, until he see a blurry figure a few feet away. Or more. He doesn't do math. Squinting his eyes, getting a good glimpse, Rei silently gasped, eyes widening. "Ashley?"

Hearing a familiar name, Sean raised a brow at Rei. Sean slowly turned, arms lowering from his chest, only to be left in astonishment. Right in front of Sean, stood Ashley in a daze that, no one, not even Sean, didn't know how to describe it personally but, Ashley didn't looked pleased to see Sean.

Ashley had this look in her eyes, it wasn't normal, that's for sure. She was sending Sean that same look from their previous battle. Ashley looked possessed with those bright, glowing pink eyes. Her body was engulfed by a red-pink aura. "Sean."

Feeling the same nature of quirky itching up to him, the corner of his lip twitched, Sean couldn't help but to smirk at her. "Ashley? Came back for more?" he said tauntingly, with an evil gleam in my dark hues.

Not flinching by Sean's threat, Ashley tilted her head, her eyes still giving that glaring stare, wide eyes. "Where is she?"

Sean rose his brow, confused by Ashley's question. "Who?"

Ashley took another few steps towards Sean, slow and steady, obviously brushing away the pain in her leg, while speaking in a stoic tone, yet her eyes grew much duller, as her demented stare was washing away, only to be left a cold stare. "Kitsune of course. Give her back."

That really caught Sean by surprise. He didn't know wether to shiver from excitement or to be shivering from fright due to Ashley's aura. Still, he couldn't help but to grin and chuckled. "Oh, Kitsune you mean? Don't worry. You should be worrying about your soon to be dead brother, dear." brave he was, as for he dared took a few steps towards Ashley.

Ashley stopped in her tracks, giving Sean a sharp look, yet her dulled eyes started to show worry.

Truly Fascinating, is what Sean would describe it. "You're pretty cute when you go mad." he said though only to taunt the mind out of Ashley. Sean was finally standing face to face with Ashley. Sean was about to grab her hand, so delicate it looked, until Sean's ebony hues caught a glimpse of a figure running towards the duo. Averting his eyes from Ashley, Sean narrowed his eyes, frowning, and seeing who it was, daring to ruining his moment with a beautiful girl.

"Ashley!" Kai called, for he ran.

Sean could only sneer as Kai ran up and caught up to Ashley. Sean didn't even bother to look at Kai, but huffed. However, Sean could feel Kai glaring at him. And he shrugged in dismissal.

Kai's voice must've snapped Ashley back into reality, fore her eyes had returned to her natural, ice-blue eyes with full of life. Ashley batted her beautifully long lashes at Kai, tilting her head. "K—Kai? What are you— Eep!"

"Ashley, you're in no condition to stand up as long." Kai told Ashley, holding onto her.

Sean looked at the duo by the corner of his eyes. Ashley's leg was still injured, as he noticed her leg was looking crooked, fore she had trouble trying to keep standing up. Sighing, perhaps one of the shards of the shattered mirrors caused it, and Sean was just too harsh on her. Sean stole a quick glance at Ashley, scoffing. There was no doubt, she hated him. And that, he could accept. Even if it hurt.

Oblivious, Ashley was still confused by her new surroundings. She could only stare at Kai for a few seconds, all while he watched the battle of Kane's and Takao's battle proceed. Just watching Kai looking so intense at a battle, it only made Ashley blushed. But that was quickly washed away since a wave of pain dived in her leg. Slowly, Ashley's eyes shifted to Sean, who only stared at the battle with a blunt look, and she gulped.

"This isn't the extent of our power!" Kane exclaimed, not satisfied by the current power his Sacred Beast possessed. He needed to win, just this once.

"Kane..." Salima whispers, looming afraid for her friend.

Ashley blinked at Salima innocently, eyes halfway opened, and took a good look at Kane and no doubt, she was correct.

Kane was starting to growl and scream, since demise kept calling for him. Kane's cyber Sacred Beast pushed Seiryu back with its energy waves, as the wall behind them started to crumble.

Ashley started to tremble. She was afraid. She was afraid the danger her brother was in. The battle needed to stop or else the whole building will collapse.

Sensing more danger, Kai tugged Ashley into an embrace, bracing her so she wouldn't get caught by neither of the energy waves

Yelping, Ashley felt her blood rushing to her cheeks. He was holding her close! Oh the need to melt more into his arms, and wanting to wrap her arms around his strong figure. _'Bad Ashley!'_

Kai then pulled Ashley, taking a good look at her. "Are you alright?"

Ashley's lips shaped into a small, _'o'_ , she only nodded to him slowly. Kai nodded in return. The two returned to watching the battle.

Both beyblades were circulate while thrusting.

"The only friend I need is Cyber Dragoon!" Kane said, causing those around the room to gape at his words.

"What?!" Takao glared.

Sean sighed, crossing his arms, and shaking his head. Honestly that hurt Sean once he heard his very own best friend said that. He sneered. "That idiot has lost it."

"It's not his fault! That creature has taken over him—" Salima was cut of by Sean, who had enough of he excuses. "Enough! Stop defending Kane! If he wants help then he'll ask for help but from where I stand, he doesn't want neither of us helping him!"

Salima was taken back by Sean. She never heard him yelling at her like that. But then again, he looked frustrated by all of this. And who could blame him? Salima frowned at Sean as he did the same at her.

Seeing Salima frowning only made Sean sighed once more, eyes locking on Kane's back. "Look. I wish I can help him too. But... only Takao can do that." and with that, Salima can understand that. Seeing there was no other choice.

"The power of the digital Sacred Beast is all I can rely on!" Kane said, and then Cyber Dragoon roared and sent out more energy waves. His power was completely obliterating the stadium.

"Kane!" Salima cried to her friend.

Ashley couldn't bare to watch anymore. She feared for her dear brother. "Takao!"

"Finish him off, Cyber Dragoon! Crush him!" Kane's body was engulfed with a glowing blue aura. He was getting beat up by the overwhelming power and he was barely hanging on to even stand. Kane started to wince and quiver on his feet. His energy was getting transferred to his bit beast. He was yelling in agony while clutching onto his arm.

"What's going on?" wondered Max.

"The digital Sacred Beast's intense growth is causing damage to Kane's body!" Kenny explained after looking through the body anatomy using the analysis of Dizzi.

"His body can't control that monster anymore." Sean whispered, getting the hint of the situation from where he stood, and gulped.

"We gotta do something!" Salima was about to run over to Kane.

Catching Salima trying yet again, to aid by Kane's side, Sean quickly with good footing, he slide and managed to catch Salima's arm from behind. "No. It's too dangerous. You'll only get caught up by the overwhelming power Cyber Dragoon is throwing."

Salima only frowned at Sean. She was beginning to protest until Kane said to not get anyway near him.

By this demand, Salima and Sean both were taken back. "I won't let you interrupt my battle. So... stay out of it, alright?" Kane's shoulders had slumped. It's funny. He's caring for his own teammates? It's not nonsense. He's always have cared for his teammates. It's just that in his state of mind right now, nothing is going accordingly. The latter was conflicted. Getting back up to his feet, Kane started to yell from the agony he was dwelling.

Both Salima and Sean just stared at him with great concern.

Kane and Takao's beyblade clashed on. The battle was really taking it to the next level.

Beginning to hyperventilate, Kane's energy was drained, and hell, he was exhausted. "I will control... the Sacred Beast and the bey—...!"

Sean truly pitied for Kane. The latter was trying his hardest not to give in anymore but it was simply too much for him to handle.

In pure demise, Kane screamed, holding onto his head. His digital Sacred Beast roared, draining out more of Kane's life energy.

Ashley had to gasp, lower lip quivering. Cyber Dragoon was abusing Kane and his life force. She knew that if any normal blader were in this situation they would've passed out already but, Kane was really enduring it.

"Go!" Kane shouted. Kane's bey clashed against Takao's but that caused Kane to tighten his teeth in pain.

"If this battle doesn't end soon, Kane's body will be in danger!" Kenny alerted.

"We have to stop Kane! Now!" Rei suggested.

"Can anyone even stop him?" Hilary wondered.

The two Psykicks that stood along with the BBA, only stayed mute. Salima gasping in silent, as Sean's eyes widen. They couldn't mean...

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Max questioned.

"Takao has to defeat Cyber Dragoon as soon as he can." Kai stepped up, a sharp facial expression on him.

A small fist above her chest, Ashley's gazes at Kai with illuminating hues, nodding. "Kai is right. There's no other way to save Kane. Takao is our only chance."

"I agree. That's seems like the only option right now. We all should think positively, he can win this." Kenny's voice chirped in.

Rei nodded. "Right."

Outstanding. The duo in Psykick uniforms were fazed. It was incredible how the BBA still had high hopes for Takao. Perhaps, Salima and Sean ought to learn from the BBA. Having courage to keep on fighting.

"Dragoon!" Takao screamed, displaying such amazing power, sending Kane's beyblade straight up, flying, but came down and crashing onto Takao's beyblade. "Oh, crap!"

Kane was still bawling with anguish. He felt his own life taking many slaps, and he didn't know how much longer he can withstand the physical/emotional pain.

Salima chewed her bottom lip, Sean only watched, his dark hues casting a look of worry. They felt sympathetic for their friend.

"Unleash your fury, Cyber Dragoon!" Kane shrieked.

Cyber Dragoon shoved Dragoon against the wall, causing an explosion from the strike. Kane lets out a small cry, collapsing into his back.

"Stop!" Salima pleaded with worry.

Sean tighten his jaw, frowning. "It's not worth it anymore!"

Kane groaned, having to developed dark circles underneath. "I can't— you guys. I will control both the Sacred Beast... and the..." he couldn't continue since all he could think of was the pain he was enduring.

Cyber Dragoon was biting onto Seiryu's neck, making Seiryu cried out.

Kane kept crying, shrieking, whimpering. That was the final draw. Everything was being pulled apart to an oblivion. The latter froze, so still. His hands slowly falling to his sides, everything became a huge blur. Cyber Dragoon's eyes started to shimmer in an awfully, beautiful, glow. Taking a final deep breath, Kane collapsed, sweat streaming down to his facial.

Salima and Sean gasped. The duo had sprinted for Kane, leaving the others behind, astonished. "Kane! NO!" Salima pleaded, once reaching to Kane's side.

Sean stared at Kane's unconscious state. Snapping his head to the BBA, Sean sent them a pleaded, yet sharp glare at them. "Aren't you guys going to help him?! I can't lose my best friend! Please... save Kane!"

Takao batted his lashes. Befuddled by what happened, he snapped out of his little daze. The latter, seeing a proper opportunity, he took this chance to finish things for good. "Dragoon!"

Seiryu began to glow and smashed the wall with its feet, shoving Cyber Dragoon against the opposite wall, roaring. No one suspected what Takao had in mind, but knowing him, the lad was willing to do absolutely anything to save Kane from his demise, no matter what it takes. "I'm not giving up on you, Kane!"

The two dragons glowed, being engulfed in a bright blue aura surrounding them. Cyber Dragoon roared, sending waves all over, which sent Takao to his back, and with Salima and Sean holding to Kane all being sent back as well.

Salima gasped while she held Kane in her arms, Sean being amazed by the power Takao still held from within.

Takao sat up, with his eyes gleaming with determination. "I'll show you the power of Seiryu and me!" he stood back up, and nodded to himself. "Let's do this, Seiryu!"

Seiryu roared, as all the willpower surged which caused for everyone watching to gasp.

A glint in his eyes, the same blue aura that symbolized Heroes glowed around Takao, and a burst of energy wavered. "Go, Dragoon!" Takao's bey attained more acceleration, finally clashing onto Cyber Dragoon.

Then, everything went bright.

The digital Sacred Beast soon vanished, and finally, sending Kane's beyblade out of the beydish, in small pieces.

 _Unbelievable._

Takao did it.

Takao finally did it.

Takao won in victory.

Seiryu cried out once more and soon, returned back to its bey and back at Takao's hand.

"H—he won..." Hilary started.

"You did it!" Max cheered.

"Incredible, Takao!" Kenny added. "I knew you could do it! That's our Takao for you!" he praised.

Little did the group know, that a couple of two figures weren't pleased by the result, one leaving the doctor behind to his death, leaving the building in a flash.

Both Salima and Sean were fazed, being amazed by the final result.

"Awesome, Takao!" Max chirped, grinning so happily at his friend.

"It's a miracle!" Kenny said.

"I guess so." Takao chuckled, smiling at his friends.

Relieved that it was over, Salima lowered her gaze at Kane, sniffling. "Kane." she whispered.

Kane slowly begin to stir in his sleep, but soon, the latter slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but became concentrated once blinking away the blur. "Salima. Sean. I'm... sorry." Kane whispered while completely exhausted.

Sean gave Kane a small smile and Salima sighed in slight relief. "We're just glad you're back to yourself." he said.

Everyone smiled at the small scene between the trio. It was touching moment, one would say. However, before anyone could celebrate Takao's victory, the whole room started to shake violently, warning them that the whole building was on the verge of collapsing. The room filled with gasps.

* * *

Ashley started to panic since she heard a couple of crumbling noises on the ceiling, and already, several concrete was falling from above.

"What's happening?" Takao questioned.

"Cyber Dragoon's energy destroyed the structure of this building with its power!" Dizzi explained.

"What? Think you can rephrase that?" Takao's asked, looking puzzled by Dizzi's words.

"She means this tower might be falling apart." Kenny said.

Takao's eyes only widen. They had to get out of here and pronto. "We gotta get outside!" with that, everyone started to run for the exit, with the Psykicks behind them.

Takao decided to help Kane on his feet and Sean decided to carry Salima on his back due to her back being injured from the blow Kane had driven her.

Kai knelt down and had carried Ashley on his back. "Don't worry, Ashley. Will be out of here in no time."

Heat started to rise on Ashley's cheeks, heart pounding, she started to wonder if Kai felt a vibration on his back. Ashley could only gaze at him with glacier hues gleaming, swallowing, nodding slowly, leaning her cheek close to Kai's ear.

Rei and Takao helped Kane down the stairs but soon, several rocks crumbled in front of them and stopped.

"What's the matter?" Ashley asked with a tired voice.

Behind the smokescreen, were two figures. When the air finally cleared, Goki and Jim became visible. They were terrified but they seemed to be doing alright.

"Kane! Salima! Sean!" Goki exclaimed with shock.

Sean felt so relieved, he smiled at his two friends. "Jim! Goki! Nice to see you guys up and around!"

Salima smiled as well. "I'm glad you're okay." she said, almost sounded like she was about to tear up.

Ashley awed and smiled at their little reunion. At things like these, she found it so heartwarming, she could just tear up in joy. That was until, she heard a howl. _A cry_. A cry that someone was still here. That she wasn't alone. Her eyes widening, Ashley jumped down from Kai's back, eyes shifting to Max.

Max's line of vision gazes at Ashley's glacier orbs, understanding her intentions clearly. Giving her a nod, "You guys go ahead." Max started to walk back up the stairs. Leaving everyone in a daze.

With a sharp look, Ashley was about to follow Max's tracks in pursuit, but was prevented by doing so when she felt a sensation holding onto her arm. Glancing over her shoulder, Ashley batted her lashes. "Kai?"

"Where are you going?! It's too dangerous." Kai said with a stern facial and using a firm tone.

"I'm not leaving Kitsune! I plan to retrieve her!" Ashley started to go up but Kai still kept tugging her back. She turned around once again and had a frown this time.

"You can't just go! You'll get caught up with this building!"

Ashley averted her eyes down, gliding her feet onto the ground, but nonetheless, she stared at Kai dead in the eye, having a serious gaze. "I do not care. Besides, you would do the same if it were Suzaku!"

With that being said and told, Ashley shoved her arm from Kai's grip, running back up to the staircases ran up the stairs ignoring all the protesting and yelling, (including from Kai).

There's no doubt about it, Ashley was just like Takao. Fearless. And Kai had to admit, he was impressed and even more drawn in. But that doesn't change the fact that Ashley was in grave danger and that it's not safe to retrieve back inside the building.

Noticing the presence of his sister and Max's had became vacant, frowning, Takao decided to chase after the duo.

"Takao!" Hilary yelled after him but he too, was no longer visible. Honestly, Ashley and Takao are really a like, stubborn but determined whenever there's a situation.

Seeing Ashley running off and now Takao? Things could not end well. And since Sean knew best around the place, he decided to turn to Kai, whom he could trust. "Kai!"

Kai turned, eying at Sean with his brows furrowed.

Sean was staring at Kai with a serious look in his eyes. "Take care of Salima for me."

Weird. Kai only raised his brow at Sean as he handed Salima to Kai. He had her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Sean! Where are you going?" Salima asked frantically.

Only giving Salima a small smile, holding her hand in his, Sean whispered, "I'll be back." with that, Sean released Salima's hand, who only tried to reach out for Sean.

Sean began to run up the stairs and yelled, "Don't worry! I'll see you guys in a bit!" with that, he was out of sight too.

Kai only narrowed his eyes at Sean's fading persona, feeling suspicious.

"Children! You're safe!" Daitenji's voice came to hearing, causing everyone to turn. "It's dangerous here. We need to evacuate!"

Everyone agreed and started to make there way out of the building.

However, Kai was still hesitant. He kept thinking back to Ashley. _'I can't just leave Ashley behind. Let alone, Max and Takao and even Sean. I sure hope Ashley will be alright. I'm deeply worried for her. I just hope Sean won't do anything harm her.'_

...

Both Ashley and Max ran another set of stairs until the floors started to shake rapidly, almost causing Ashley to fall back.

"Ashley! Hold on!" Max held out his hand and firmly grabbed onto Ashley's hand before she fell. He pulled her back up and, causing for Ashley to yelp, but thankful for Max lending a hand. Max gave Ashley a small smile, and the two continued to run, coming across another set of stairs.

 _'Oh joy.'_

The room started rumble up again. The quake caused for Ashley, even Max to be blown to a wall, their backs having to hit against the cold, hard concrete.

Ashley started to pant, exhausted.

Max went in and grabbed Ashley by her wrist. "Come on Ashley!"

Chewing her bottom lip, Ashley nodded. Slowly getting to her heel. She tried to support herself while she grabbed to her knee. Her leg was absolutely killing her and she was having trouble to move any further. No matter. She cannot let anything like her aching leg distract from her main objective.

"Ashley! Max!"

Ashley and Max looked to see who the source of the shout was. From a far view, Takao and Sean came to distant. However, because of the circumstances, Ashley and Max continued to get to their objectives; retrieving Genbu and Kitsune back.

The two soon came across a room and were introduced with the Saint Shields inside.

Takao soon finally caught up and Sean was right behind him too. All four of the newcomers to the room stared at the wondering spirit of the two captured Sacred Beasts.

 _"Genbu!"_

 _"Kitsune!"_

The two spirits started to swarm around the room. This was their chance.

Ashley and Max took out their empty Beyblades. Holding them, Genbu and Kitsune made a sound. So mythical and mysterious. Swarming around some more, the two Sacred Beasts returned back to its vessels. Leaving the two beyblades be filled with life once again.

"Genbu...!" Max said with relief, as he stared down at the Bit chip, which shown Genbu's symbol and he grinned, glad to have his friend back.

"I'm so happy to have you back, my friend." Ashley smiled, tears starting to form in her eyes, that shined so brightly. The center of Ashley's bey sparkled and she couldn't help but to sniff with delight. At last, her and Kitsune were finally reunited in one peace.

Clearing her throat, Monica managed to catch the attention of the feminine bluenette, who perked her head at the blonde. Monica had her nose scrunched up but she nonetheless smiled, along with the rest of the Saint Shields.

...

Retrieving back their tracks to catch up with the others, Ashley was already out of breath, and her leg was feeling much, much worse from the pain. She had to hold onto a rail for supporting. She panted, and wasn't sure if she'll be able to even take another step. Another step, and that was it. She yelped in discomfort, kneeling down. Guess she should stay behind, because she wouldn't want to burden anyone, not even her own brother.

"Ashley!" Sean quickly rushed over to the petite girl's side. He knelt down besides her.

Oh so trying so hard not to cry, Ashley was at a discomfort, and she couldn't help but to weep in pain.

Making sure if she was alright, and seeing how badly Ashley's condition was, Sean swallowed. He felt guilty, that he was the one who caused this to Ashley. And right now, Sean got in front of Ashley, kneeling down.

Ashley stared, batting away the tears, and all Sean said was get on and well, slowly, hesitantly, Ashley leaned in for Sean's back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She squealed when Sean stood up, and she tighten her grip.

"Hurry! It's gonna fall!" Takao said.

Sean nodded, and continued to dash through the halls and soon, everything behind everyone crumbled down, causing everyone to fall. Sean made sure Ashley wouldn't get hit from the impact and panted.

"Guys! You alright?!" Takao asked once the smoke had dimmed.

Clearing his throat and panting, Sean nodded. "Yeah. How about you, Ashley?"

Having her eyes opened, lifting her head up, Sean had caught Ashley's gaze in return. Ashley could only stare at Sean with worry, but nodded.

Sean smiled at Ashley, glad that she was fine. With that, everyone continued to find another way to leave the area.

...

Meanwhile, the other half of the group managed to leave the premises, alive for that matter.

"Is everyone alright?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly." Kai spoke, trying to regain his breath. Still, the feeling that Ashley and the others was still inside had Kai concerned.

Daitenji nodded. "It's dangerous to stay this close to the tower!" right on cue, the tower had another explosions from the inside, alerting everyone the danger. The whole ground below everyone started to shake furiously. There was a sudden explosion, and everyone evacuated to a safer ground, away from the building.

Kai only looked back, he felt his heart ripped to two. Ashley still hasn't made it back, and there was no sign of the others either. _'No! Don't think like that! She's fine. Takao and the others are with her to protect her_.' Kai still had his doubts. The building was starting to shake and hell, Kai was fearing for the worst. Kai's eyes widen, the building was already starting to go down.

Hilary only stared in horror at the crumbling building, and her heart dropped. "Takao..." she gulped, trying to calm herself, yet she couldn't believe the reality. "Takao!"

"No! Sean!" Salima cried out as well, heart breaking.

Kai could only swallow the fear that was sensing.

There was already smoke around the crumbling concrete, fire visible in view.

No. It can't be, right? Kai couldn't believe it. Lowering his head down, shadow casted over his eyes.

Then, Hilary and Kenny gasped, and Hilary was relieved to see who it was. "Takao... Max... Ashley! You're safe!"

Hearing the names being called, Kai quickly looked up, and felt his heart squeeze.

The smoke had cleared up a bit, and right then and there, Max, Tyson, Sean and Ashley were running dashing towards the rest.

"I can't believe it. They're—" before Kai could finish, Rei cut in. "You guys! You made it!"

Everyone started to celebrate for their escape and Kai couldn't help but to smile. But soon, his smile faded when he saw a few familiar figures behind the BBA. The Saint Shields were there too. That's a surprise. They finally reached towards the rest of the group, and we're panting heavily.

Sean was carrying Ashley on his back and he was already sweating. Kai slowly narrowed his eyes at him, but ignored the matter, since he was glad that at least, Ashley made it out safe.

"I thought I was a goner!" Tyson said.

"What's important is that you're safe!" Kenny exclaimed with relief.

"You worried us until they very last minute." Hilary scolded to them.

Takao chuckled at Hilary, and grinned whole forming a fist. "Have a little faith in us!"

"Right you are!" Max added.

Ashley giggled cheekily, and hearing her happy self, that could only mean she was fine.

"So, what about Genbu and Kitsune?" asked Rei.

"Sean." Ashley whispered and the latter nodded at her, setting her back down to her feet.

Both Ashley and Max held up their beyblades and smiled. They did it. They finally retrieved their companions.

Kai smiled at his two friends. Everyone did as well. They were happy for Ashley and Max. However, Kai's smile had falter down to a frown, for the memories of Ashley's and Max's bit beast being taken away.

 _Max fighting against Jim. Having one the battle at first, all was deceived and facade. Cyber Draciel was being repaired, recharging and ready for battle. Max was stubborn, but had the will for fight on. But, as all looked good, sweet victory could lead to a false hope. Genbu was sucked away to the ceiling, leaving Max in a state of shock._

 _Sean leaving Ashley mad and furious and going berserk, leaving their battle field shattered. The rain didn't helped much since that only made Sean have an advantage for his digital Sacred Beast. Things only made it worse when Sean had told Ashley something that really made her go berserk and that was very unlike her, not that anyone had enough experience watching her style but still, that was not like her. Kitsune had been taken away before Ashley and not to mention, finishing their battle off with Sean having his Cyber Wolverine attacking Ashley, leaving her in a state of unconscious._

Seeing Ashley smile, and setting all the bad memories behind, that alone is enough for Kai to smile again too. Though, Kai cannot forgive Sean for what he did to Ashley. Yet, at least she's back to his old sane self.

Everyone was happy for Ashley and Max and congratulated them, for retrieving their Sacred Beasts.

"Ozuma's team saved Genbu and Kitsune." Takao said.

Everyone was surprised, including Kai since normally, the Saint Shields were after them for an unknown reason.

"Ozuma! Thanks for saving Genbu!" Max said.

Ashley nodded. "T—thank you all— for helping us getting back our friends." she said with a sincere smile.

The Saint Shields were about to walk away until Ozuma eyed at the two. "We didn't save your Sacred Beasts for you."

"Wh—what?" Ashley asked almost in a whisper.

"Come on? Do you obviously think we're doing this just for your sake blueberry?" Monica added, laughing mockingly.

Ashley only puffed her cheeks at her little nickname.

"Don't forget! We aren't on your side!" Dunga replied coldly.

"And that's that." Joseph said with a small smirk.

"We will take your Sacred Beasts!" Ozuma declared with a sharp stare.

"So hold on to 'em nice and tight for now." Mariam added with a frown.

With that, they all took their leave.

Yesh. That was really awkward. Nonetheless, that really put the BBA through some deep thoughts. Finally, the Saint Shields true objectives had been revealed. Still, was it really just that?

"Kinomiya." Kane called and walked over, along with his friends behind him.

Takao glanced over his shoulder, turning to him. "Kane!"

Kane looked hesitated at first but proceeded, "Why did you save us?"

Takao just smiled and shrugged. "Because I want to fight you again."

That left Kane and the rest of his friends dumbfounded. "What?"

"I didn't beat the real Kane Yamashita. So I want to fight you on equal ground and settle the score with you! I'm gonna be the winner, though!" Takao gloated with a thumbs up, grinning.

Kane just chuckled and smiled at Takao's confidence. "I'll accept your challenge when the day comes."

Salima smiled at Kane, but still felt wrong for what she and her friends has caused to the BBA and the harm they brought. "I think I was wrong about the Sacred Beasts. Sacred Beasts don't have to be bad."

Everyone turned their attention to Salima, drawn towards her.

"Don't bring yourself down, Salima. We were blinded by wanting to become the best beybladers. You're not alone on this. Kane, you and I tried to take the easy way. But— Well, I guess we took it for granted." Sean said, all while placing his hand above Salima's shoulder.

"Yeah, but when I think about our battles, we learned about the deep bonds, that the BBA team shares, and the strength of the connection shared between a blader and their Sacred Beasts. Never give up, no matter what." Salima eyed at Tyson, a small glint in her eyes, as she continued with a smile, "Takao, thanks to you and Seiryu, we've learned that lesson."

Takao grinned sheepishly, and blinked. "Thanks to me?"

Hilary nudged over at Takao and said in a teasing tone, rolling her tongue in her words. "Look at you!"

Takao was smiling like an idiot and soon, frowned at Hilary. "Oh, shut up!"

Ashley gasped, overhearing Hilary and Takao. Her cheeks started to glow in pink hue, covering her mouth with her hand. "My brother? In love already?"

Takao only stared at Ashley, groaning. "I am not!" he turned and crossed his arms.

Everyone else laughed at him, even Kai was laughing too.

"In the end, the source of the problem was manipulating the hearts of people with the manufactured power of the digital Sacred Beasts." Daitenji added.

From afar, the sky was painted in the beautiful of shades of red, yellow and orange. The sun was only rising, and everyone felt the haze of the heat radiating from the sun. So warm and gentle, it was extraordinary.

"Oh, what a gorgeous sunrise! A sign for good things to come!" Daitenji said.

Ashley only had her mouth slightly parted, her face beginning to heat up. Slowly, she peeked over at Kai, feeling her heart squeeze. Feeling a swarm of butterflies roaming about her stomach, Ashley had to smile to herself, feeling giddy and happy for the moment. _'A sign that good things will come for us all.'_

Hilary asked where Kane and his friends were heading off to now and he responded by saying, "I think we're going back to our travels. Starting from scratch."

Sean laughed and grinned. "Maybe you can call it a new beginning for us." he said while patting Kane's back playfully.

Salima explained that they'll head home first for some rest and will continue on with their travels to learn more about the world and reaffirm who they are. That alone, made the BBA happy for them.

"Take care, you guys." Hilary said.

Kane nodded, and Salima smiled at Sean, who smiled in return, then eyeing both at Goki and Jim, who grinned.

Well, the time had finally come. For both teams to depart.

Max and Jim shook hands and said their goodbyes.

Salima and Rei both exchanged hands and exchanged some words, wishing the best for each other.

Goki held out his hand for Kai. A second had passed, and Goki felt embarrassed since maybe Kai had rejected his apology for what he has done and said to him but Kai only gave Goki a teasing smile, forgiving him and gratefully shook his hand.

Sean walked over to Ashley. Ashley gazed at him, mouth slightly parted. Sean looked upset but it soon faded with a sad smile. "I'll miss you. I can't believe I finally had the chance of meeting you, but, I'm sorry for what I caused for you and Kitsune. I hope you can forgive me."

Ashley batted her lashes, head tilting with confusion. After a moment, searching for any sign, Ashley found that Sean was deeply sorry. Sighing, Ashely smiled at the latter. "Don't worry. I know you didn't intend on causing me harm. I do not blame you. That creature was controlling you after all."

Sean looked at Ashley, dumbfounded by her words. Smiling, crescents presenting to her eyes, Ashley held out her hand to Sean. Sean was hesitated but gladly took it. The two smiled at each other.

Both Kane and Takao said their goodbyes and gave each other a respectful handshake.

"Don't forget... your promise to us!" Kane said.

Takao nodded and grinned. "Yeah!"

"Take care, Kinomiya."

"You too, Kane."

Soon after the exchange of goodbyes, Kane, Goki, Jim, Salima, and Sean departed from the BBA, got on one of the helicopters and flew away. The BBA watched them fly away before getting in the other helicopter and flying back home.

Everyone else had already drifted off to sleep but Ashley was still surprisingly awake. She was pretty exhausted but her thoughts kept me up. Now that everything with Team Psykick is finally done and over with, perhaps now was the time to speak to Kai and pour her feelings out to him.

But like any other typical girls, she started to have doubts and Ashley started to panic emotionally.

What if Kai turns her down? What if Kai did not feel the same as Ashley does?

Ashley was aware that it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottle up inside but, What if she only made a fool of herself? She feared she might ruin the relationship she shared with Kai. Right now, Ashley's first priority was to rest as soon as she gets home. She might need to stay over at the hospital for a couple of days? Or weeks? She needs to recover her injury first.

Ashely took a quick glance at Kai and he was already sound asleep.

Ashley only averted her eyes away from Kai, conflicted. _'No! I must stay confident!'_

When the time comes, Ashley will confess her feelings for Kai, that alone, Ashley made up her mind.

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer?]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Max's pose was his thumb pointing to himself, smiling as Genbu's spirit was behind him.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**  
 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Rei's left eye could be seen as his right eye was masked with Byakko's spirit next to him.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

The BBA team all turned to punching bags (?) springing around as a white beyblade was spinning in a non-motion way.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The BBA team were out fishing by a pond. Takao managed to fish out a dragoon look-alike and the rest of the Holy Beasts as the BBA team were awed. Kai sat in the back leaning to a rock, Ashley standing by him, smiling and giggling at her friends.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

All the BBA members spun around on top of their signature beyblade as they were huge! Takao, Max and Rei struggling as Max was on his knees. Ashley having her leg slightly up and smiling while Kai sat crossed legged on his beyblade. Hilary and Kenny watching the BBA with grins.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

Kai was smiling while looking to his side, Suzaku right above him, close.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

The twins were shown. Ashley and Takao standing side by side, Ashley on the left and Takao on the right. Kitsune and Seiryu behind them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

The beyblade from the beginning was starting to lose its spin.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

The beyblade lost its spin, the center finally showing Dragoon.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **Entry Fourteen.**

 _ **The Aftermath**_

 _After a long week and a long day of battling against old foes, the war against Psykick has come to an end. After weeks and hours of training with friends, we all come a long way to get where we are. It was hard work, but it did pay off in the end. Hm, I'm not so sure how to tell this, but the battles were tough both pyshically and emotionally._

 _1) First, after entering the Battle Tower we were ambushed but luckily the Saint Shields were there to aid us? or so I think? The first battle was between Jim and Max. The battle felt like it went on for ages for Max because Jim wouldn't allow a loss and his digital Sacred Beast continued to be repaired in thanks to those scientists. Draciel was in a crisis from there. It wasn't a fair fight but sadly, Max continued to fight and in the end, he ended up losing not only the fight but Genbu as well._

 _2) Second, Rei against Salima who mistakingly, Rei was deceived by her. He originally thought he was her friend and tried to help him and even fooled him thinking she wasn't like her friends who were tempted by the digital Sacred Beast's powers but she descended to that path in the end. By a close one, it almost looked like Rei was giving up the match but as always, Kai as captain came through and knocked Rei back to his senses by reminding him how it was Salima's friends who had taken Genbu and he should be fighting by his own beliefs and for his friends, and so, Rei overcame his doubts and won the battle. However, despite Salima coming to her senses, she left with regret, knowing the promise was broken in the battlefield._

 _3) Third, Kai was up next battling against Goki. In the beginning, it looked as though Kai was really about to win the entire thing and take down Goki without needing Suzaku but I was wrong. Just when Kai was about to grant a win, his mind started to play tricks on him, thinking he was battling Yuya, an old classmate of his who has fallen. Kai was still mourning for his loss and he was conflicted on who he was battling with. Luckily, his battle ended with a tie but was asked for a second match. Kai did confessed that he saw Yuya in Goki and my own brother teased Kai for thinking how soft he's grown and Kai looked offended. But still, that shouldn't let Kai down. I tried to tell Kai that he was battling for Yuya and not against him. Even so, with the second battle starting, Kai still had thought he was facing against Yuya and filled with regret, he was lost. Even when Goki used both Draciel and Driger's battling styles, Kai was conflicted who he was really facing, as if he were a phantom lost in a fog. In the end, Kai overcame his doubts, and battled with all his hardest, realizing he was fight for Yuya. And so, he finally felt free from the fog._

 _4) Fourth, my battle. Sean against I. At first, I was being nice and I didn't had any intentions of drawing out Kitsune for battle but Sean's arrogance pushed Kitsune to come out even when not called. She saved me from what could've been a catastrophe. Just when I had claimed victory, Sean wouldn't give in and we had to fight again. I felt pity for him and wanted to ends things quickly but then... I thought I had changed. I still cannot decipher my past during the academy, but it seemed Sean trapped me there. Once I saw my own reflection, with my mask knowing I've been deceiving this whole time, I knew it was over. I had failed to protect Kitsune and ended up losing her in the end._

 _5) The last battle was Takao against Kane. I didn't get to see much due to my state of unconscious. But I know for a fact that Kane did give Takao a hard time for victory. Kane at first was tempted by the power of Cyber Dragoon, he almost had lost sight that he was human to begin with. That Psykick were only using him as if he were an artificial blader. As many times he tried to brake from the chains of Cyber Dragoon, he was sucked by the devouring power of his digital Sacred Beast and lost control. And just when Takao was about to give up and it wasn't worth sacrificing his Sacred Beast, Seiryu had disobeyed Takao and continued to fight despite the circumstances. Seiryu's will to fight gave Takao enough courage to continue. The battle was on from there and soon, Salima and Sean had showed up and tried to convince Kane to forget about the fight. Sadly, Kane defied his friends pleas and went brave enough to injured one of his friends. It stunned all of us, but with Takao's full determination, he was able to rescue Kane and win the battle._

 _6) Just when you think it was over, it's not. The whole tower was about to go down but Max and I didn't think of leaving our Sacred Beasts behind. As you can guess, we went back to retrieve them. To our surprise, Ozuma's team where there and even helped us save our Sacred Beasts? It's still odd since we do not know their true objective. But in the end, everything all worked out._

 _So that's how it all went... everyone is safe and no one got hurt._

 _Well... kind of? We're back home. It was a long flight and am I exhausted. However, there's still one more thing I need to do..._

 _I hope I don't make the wrong decision. I know, we all agree to stay together and never let anything break us apart. So, I beg that my decision to express my feelings to someone very dear to me won't do any harm to our friendship, at least... I hope no harm is done..._

 _Wish me luck, I hope I won't come to regrets._

* * *

 **and thats that! The Pyskick Arc is over! as before, i like to thank all the readers for being patient and taking the time to read. So now... what's next? Well, next chapter is a very, very, VERY special one. and it'll be the first chapter for the new year. So, see you all next year! have a safe and happy holidays! -** obeliskprima


	30. Chapter 30: Let Me Hold Your Hand

**hey! been a while and happy 2018 everyone! this chapter is a very special one and i do hope you'll enjoy it.**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **Episode Thirty:** _ **Let Me Hold Your Hand**_

 _Beep. — Beep. — Beep. — Beep —_

The heart monitor.

That's all that can be audible for the moment.

The sound that can be only be heard.

That's been on repeat for more than twenty four hours.

It's been more than twenty four hours since the battle of against team Psykick. Twenty four hours since returning home safe and in peace.

Promptly, Ashley was trapped.

Trapped in an almost all white room. With the company of the constant beeping of the heart monitor, and other such hospital equipments.

Yes, you guessed it alright.

Ashley was currently staying in the hospital and as a patient too. The lass was lying in bed, in dreamland.

Twenty four hours ago, or longer, after finally reaching back home from a long, tiredly day at the Battle Tower, the first stop was at the hospital.

Chairman Daitenji asked the nurses for a room for Ashley immediately. He had claimed he'll be the one in charge of the medical bills and that its all covered on him. That Ashley no need, only needs to focus on recovering. Though, it was a nice curtesy of Daitenji for doing so, he did blamed himself for what has happened but Ashley as she was, the latter simply denied and said otherwise. _"Oh Daitenji sir, do not blame yourself. The only ones to blame for this crisis is only Gideon, and his men. So worry not, I'll be fine."_ spoken with a gentle tone.

Daitenji felt like tearing up.

Ashley was simply too kind.

But, knowing not to riled up an argument, Daitenji simply nodded, giving a warm smile to the strong lass. _"Thank you."_

...

After that, Ashley was sent to to the ER. Before her operation, she was given a strong dose of anesthesia, and everything had went black. Ashley had to be stitched up on her thigh since it was critical.

Truth is, Ashley's injury was more severe than anyone thought. Since her injury wasn't treated right away, her stab had only deepened, widening her skin more open, and losing blood. Ashley didn't know she had one, since it was merely camouflage by the, well let's not get gory here.

Everyone else headed home but Takao stayed behind for a little while to keep Ashley company.

What's the most odd, is that Ashley's body temperature was cold. Like no joke. Her body temperature was below average. Doctors had tried to diagnose for any sign of hypothermia but they came across a void to no avail.

Alas, Ashley was checked in for a redness eye scan. To check for any sign of future heart failure or stroke or any worse case scenarios. The doctors and nurses had placed Ashley to sleep, checking her brain activities but everything was completely fine. After all tests were done and made, Ashley was assigned to a room. Her room was ordinary like any other patients.

The satisfaction was, Ashley's room had a clear room of all of Tokyo. She can see the patients and visitors around the premises. And not only that, but she could see the clear view of the sky.

It was breathtaking.

Ashley wore a cute, cotton pink color gown. Cute fluff pants that were super comfortable, a top with sleeves, buttoned up with a cute collar, that matched the same silk as her pants, so soft and warm.

The lass had bandage wrapped around her head, and wore a band aid on her left cheek.

Ashley's hair was finally down. All naturally straight. Her hair was long, down to her waist. Her hair was like silk. So soft, yet so blue. It was a nice shade of blue. The one like the ocean. So mystical, with a touch of beauty, yet very mysterious.

...

It's only been a few days since the battle against team Psykick.

At first, Ashley's thoughts were only focus on Sean's words during their battle, and the reflection of her own mask, to which she assumed she yanked off for good.

Remembering their battle, Sean was shown with a look of pure insanity, ignoring who is sane, and ferocious when he was close to his loss. However, he had a horrible yet sick twist up his sleeves.

...

 _"I heard about what happened, Ashley." Sean had started, earning a confused expression from Ashley, as he continued. "You and your friends... on why you had to leave the academy so suddenly. Tell me," he leaned his head close, and only spoke loud enough for Ashley to hear. "Why did you leave? Was it to embark your own journey and earn your true battle graduation or was there something more? I know it isn't a lie that you're weak, Ashley. Believe me, but isn't it enough to stop lying to yourself, to your friends, to your brother on how you truly feel about this game? Come on, I know you hate it. You even feel envious for your own brother."_

 _Ashley gulped, and looked away from Sean. "I—I don't know what you are talking about..."_

 _Sean glared at Ashley. He sighed, shaking his head with a small smirk creeping up his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this..." he whispered. "Why not bury yourself in the snow too along with your friends."_

 _ **THUMB!**_

 _Suddenly, Ashley wasn't trembling, but batted her lashes once Sean had mentioned snow and point, her bracelet on her left wrist started to glow so faintly. Her ring finger started to change color from ice-blue, to pink._

 _Sean had a sly smirk, feigning his show of care, but decided to approach in a danger way to cause harm to the petite bluenette. "But then again, we know how that will end up, isn't that right, Queen?"_

 _With just one word— no, one alias, has to get Ashley completely off guard. She started to feel anxious and swallowed. "W—what?"_

 _Sean gaped, and heartlessly laughed in shock. "So it is true?" he soon bursted out laughing and shook his head. "Oh boy! I didn't think it would be possible! You really do seize to surprise me, huh, Queen? I always thought you were the weakest of the pack but wow! To think they were that weak to descend by the likes of you!" he giggled, licking his upper lip. "Guess they were weaklings huh, especially—"_

 _After that, everything went silent._

 _Ashley's lips were parted, remaining silent. Her eyes were dull. A memory played and she remembers seeing them. In first person, she could all these mirrors floating around her, and she could see everyone who had fallen. Everyone were frozen in solid ice, expressions that showed agony. In first person, Ashley see's him, her best friend who's face was covered by a foggy mist and he tried to reach her, but had a warm smile and the memory flashed white and soon, everything grew darker._

 _After all that, everything became a blur._

...

Ashley couldn't remember much, since she regained amnesia when it came to that faded memory. She stared down at her hands, which were folded down to her lap, and gulped. She didn't know what to feel, since that portion of her memory of her days of the academy were still a blur to her.

Even so, Ashley couldn't confront her own past just yet, if she had the chance to decipher her fragments, she can't bring herself to stare at her own reflection. Not when she still has her mask on.

Nonetheless, Ashley shook the mere shatter memory away, and went with her procedures.

...

A couple of weeks had passed, and Ashley was healing so quick. It was fascinating.

One day, Hilary, Rei, Max, Kenny and Takao stopped by the hospital to check on how Ashley was doing.

"Ashley!" greeted Max with a wide grin.

Sitting up, and looking away from the window, Ashley smiled upon seeing her friends visiting her when visitor hours were open to anyone. "Hello everyone. What are you guys doing here?" she asked with a gentle tone.

Takao snorted at his sister's question, grinning. "Isn't it obvious? We came here to see how you're doing. What, I can't come see how my baby sis is doing?"

Ashley puffed her cheeks once Takao called her _'baby sister'_ ,but decided to brush it off with a smile, shaking her head. "No Takao. I don't mind at all. I'm glad to see you guys."

Rei smiled at Ashley, crossing his arms. "How's the treatment? Getting any better?"

Ashley nodded, cheeks glowing a brilliant color of her fair, milky skin. "Yes. The doctors said all I need is to rest and let my leg heal so they can remove the stitches." she paused, needed to shrug. "But then, they said I must do physical therapy so that I'll be able to walk again."

"Really? So it was that bad?" Hilary asked, feeling so bad and horrible for Ashley, but was glad her friend is alright.

The female bluenette shrugged. "I believe so. I mean, I did had to run the stairs with a pretty bad leg at the time. I almost lost the feeling down there, but I'm alright. I'll be better in no time." she promised, assuring her friends.

Hearing the news, the weight holding Rei's shoulders had lifted. He was absolutely relief to hear that Ashley would be alright. "I'm glad to hear that, Ashley." he said, flashing a very warm smile towards her way. Ashley tilted her head, a very sweet smile on her, that made Rei feel his heart melt. _'Huh...'_ he thought, but continued to smile nonetheless.

"I'm surprised the procedure went by fast. It'll normally take up to weeks to heal." Kyoujyu said while astonished.

Ashley giggled, grinning. "I don't know, Kyoujyu, miracles do happen."

 _Oh how they don't know the truth._

Grabbing a chair nearby, Takao managed to turn the chair, arms resting on the back, legs separated, sitting as if he were one of those cool guys. "It's a miracle. I can't wait to have you back home!"

Ashley smiled, eyes forming a beautiful crescent, glistening like the bright beautiful moon. That's when it hit her. "Hm? Where's Kai?" the lass asked, puzzled and eyeing at everyone in the room.

Takao sneered, frowning. "Beats me."

Max blinked, tapping his chin. "I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while."

Feeling somewhat upset, Ashley nodded, smiling at her friends. "Ah, It's fine. I'm sure he's resting too."

Takao rolled his eyes, snorting. "Pft. Oh who cares where he is. To be honest, we haven't seen him since we came back. God knows where that dude went. It's his lost he couldn't make it here. Jerk. Only cares about himself. Oh well. Forget about him." he waved his hand in dismissal. "Psh." Takao smiled at his young twin sister, and smiled. "Besides, who needs him when you have me, your older brother." he spoke with such pride, to which Ashley smiled, giggling at her brother.

 _Oh, how Takao was wrong._

Hilary, Kenny, Max and Rei all eyed at one another, getting a hint of what was going on. However, all didn't spoke a word about it, but instead, staying silent on the matter.

"How's everything at home? Are you guys resting I hope?" Ashley asked, smiling so sincerely.

"Oh it's okay. I mean, grandpa hasn't been bothering me with his _training_ and well, it's kinda empty without you." Takao admitted, smiling genuinely at Ashley.

"That's nice. I'm glad you're all resting well then. How's school? Am I missing anything?" Ashley asked, turning to Hilary.

"Don't worry, Ashley. With your condition, I asked Miss Kincaid to give you an excuse. Besides, you've been doing your homework and have been a good student since you arrived, unlike your brother." Hilary mumbled the last part.

Takao overheard the two, and started to fume, smoke visible from his ears. "What was that?!"

"You heard me. Your sister is much better at education and dedicated to her school work. But oh well. Can't say you haven't improved." Hilary said, shaking her head.

Ashley tilted her head, blinking, puzzle by Hilary's words. "Improved? Improved in what?"

"Hm? Oh. It's weird, Ashley. Takao hasn't been a pain either. In fact, he's actually been doing his homework and not making your absence an excuse to ignore school." Hilary said, sounding surprise herself.

Ashley gasped, hand hovering her lower lip, in act of surprise, but she really was surprise. "Oh my goodness. Shocking!"

Hilary nodded, following the act, "Gasp! I know! I still can't believe it myself."

"Yeah, yeah! Hey! Hilary zip it. I mean, I gotta focus on school anyways." Takao said, firmly nodding.

"That's new. What did Kane do to your head? Did he hit it?" Max said, stifling a giggle.

"No!" Takao frowned, glaring at Max, huffing. "Education is important."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kenny mumbled, even surprised himself by Takao's sudden dedicating to school work.

Rei chuckled, shaking his head. "Guess we gotta learn from Takao and take his example. Go to school, do your work kids."

"Okay! I get it!" Takao got annoyed, huffing, steam coming out of his ears.

Everyone in the room laughed, even Ashley, who was gladly enjoying the moment with her friends and her dear brother.

Seeing Ashley laughing and smiling, Takao smiled, and was glad him and his friends, where able to make Ashley laugh, let alone, smile.

After everyone left, Takao kissed his sister on her forehead, to take care and to get better soon.

That alone, only made Ashley smile, feeling warmth spreading in her heart.

...

The next day, Ashley received a surprise.

"Ashley."

Ashley turned from gazing out the window to her door. Her nurse, Flora, had walked in the room, with a small package in her arms. "Hello, Miss Flora." Ashley said, hinting in the honorifics in her words, which only made the nurse smile.

"This package came in for you." Flora said, handing the small package to Ashley.

Ashley blinked. Odd. She wasn't expecting anything.

If it were from Takao, he'd send it personally.

Flora smiled at Ashley, leaving the room.

The package was wrapped in cute wrapper. The wrapper was decorated with cute brown teddy bears and the background was all fluffy cotton candy pink. It had a nice soft, light tone of purple ribbon.

Curious, Ashley gentle tear the paper, only to come across a book. A book she has been longing to read.

 _'A Thousand Pieces With You.'_

 _A tale of a girl who her physicist parents are known for their groundbreaking achievements. Their most astonishing invention, called the Firebird, allows users to jump into multiple universes—and promises to revolutionize science forever. However, that's no happy tale. The girl's father was murdered, and the killer—her parent's handsome, enigmatic assistant Paul— escapes into another dimension before the law can touch him. The girl races through different dimensions, or universe, per say, always leaping into another version of herself. But she also meets alternate versions of the people she knows—including Paul, whose life entangles with hers in increasingly familiar ways. Before long she begins to question Paul's guilt—as well as her own heart. And soon she discovers the truth behind her father's death is far more sinister than she expected._

It's a fascinating story, really. A romance with science fiction mixed into it.

Ashley doesn't know why, but she found the cover beautiful. Which is why she wanted to read the book in the first place. Plus, she did wished to travel to another universe, and meet her other self (if it were possible and real) but she could only dream.

However, that still begs the question, just who sent her this book, and, how did they know she wanted to read it?

Ashley turned the book, only to find the back of it, a small note. Odd. It was a sticky note.

 _'Enjoy.'_

This became more odd.

Ashley didn't recalled knowing anyone by that handwriting.

No matter.

Scrunching her nose, Ashley decided to shake it off and shrug. A book is a book. A gift is a gift. So, she'll be sure, to enjoy reading the tale.

 _Page One._

...

A day passed by, and Ashley was mostly spending her time either seeing the other patients and engaging casual conversations, even with the kids. She enjoyed being around them, since she always had wished of being an older sister.

Ashley would see several kids who were patient beyblading despite their conditions. She would sit down with a small girl, and tell her about her adventures she was having since she arrived home. The little girl's name was Sophia, who was only 8 years old and a patient with a failing kidney.

Currently, Ashley was seated with Sophia while having a small drink (Gina: Mango Nectar, canned) while having a conversation.

"You know..." started Ashley, catching Sophia's attention as the young blonde girl drank her drink. "... I didn't think I would make friends with such a sweet girl like yourself. To see you put on a brave face, your mother must be proud."

Sophia felt herself blush, gulping down her drink, giggling. "I'd like to think that... but I know... my momma is working hard... to pay for my operation and waiting for a donor." she said, almost timidly while drinking.

Chuckling, Ashley smiled warmly at Sophia, tilting her head. "Don't lose faith. Right now, your mother needs you to be brave, and to be patient. The whims of faith never fail."

"Wow... thank you so much, Miss Ashley."

Blushing, Ashley chuckled and scrunched her nose like a kitten, while playfully pinching Sophia's cheek.

"But... what about you?"

"Hm?" Ashley blinked, putting on a confused look. "What about me?"

"Well... you mentioned the whims of faith never fail..." Sophia chewed her lip timidly, while tapping her can with her fingers as she held her drink. "You mentioned about someone you like... Hiwatari Kai?" — at this, the mention of Kai's name made Ashley grew flustered, — "how you're scared that he might reject your feelings..."

"Oh..." Ashley averted her eyes away, then taking a small sip of her drink, putting on a smile. "It's not rejection I'm fearing... it's... if he'll accept me, and not just the champion's sister..."

"Don't think like that." Sophia said, making Ashley eye at her. "My momma said, 'If a boy doesn't like you for you then he isn't the one'."

Batting her lashes, Ashley grew baffled by Sophia's words and tried herself not to giggle. "Oh my, did she said that to you?"

"No." Sophia shook her head, grinning. "She said that towards my older sister, before she moved out."

"Ah..." Ashley felt a bit foolish since she had forgotten about Sophia's older sister, and nodded to herself. "I see... but still... he's someone I've liked for quite a while. He isn't like any boys I've met. He's different. Someone you need to careful be around, and let himself be open up to you first. He's been like that around me lately, being able to tell me how he feels and... I feel like I should do that same, though, admitting my true feelings for him."

"Don't worry, Miss Ashley." Sophia patted Ashley's arm, before sending her a cheeky grin. "I'll be rooting for you." she formed a small fist, nodding. "Fighting."

Ashley stared down at Sophia, as she marked she won't ever forget the smile Sophia gave her, and Ashley felt special, and so, she and Sophia clanged their drinks together, before each taking a sip.

...

Every time when its time for patients to return to their room, Ashley would be helped and guided back to her room by the children who came to admire the lass.

And she would smile.

A day passed, and Ashley was casually reading her book in her bed. So far, she's enjoying the story. Sure, she didn't understood the science talk about how the quantum revolved around the firebird or how the possibility of having the perfect faith revolved around possibility. She scratched her cheek every time how math is also involved. But nonetheless, she would keep on reading.

Seeing how the main protagonist, Marguerite, traveled to the Russian verse, where her Russian verse was a Grand Duchess who was soon to marry a czar? but, the Grand Duchess was supposedly, in love with her guard, Paul. It's a tragic romance for that part, since the actual Grand Duchess, wasn't herself but the Marguerite from another universe taking over the Grand Duchess's conscious. What's even more tragic, was that one night, when something had gone wrong in that verse, Marguerite and Paul stayed in a cave, where soon, it became super heated. But, that wasn't the end to that. Paul was killed in battle, and the Marguerite that had taken over the Grand Duchess, had taken the chance to be with her Paul. And Marguerite, will forever, be in regret of doing so.

It's tragic, but that wasn't the end of the story. Since, there's still more to it. The book was a series, a trilogy.

And Ashley wished to read the rest of the books. And wished to visit Russia at one point.

Maybe. It was possible, who knows?

...

Opening her journal, hence, it's been a while, Ashley flipped past a few pages, until she started to write down a bit in her fourteenth entry. One day, her grandfather had stopped by for a visit and during his visit, he handed Ashley her journal to her consideration.

Ashley was writing. She paused a bit, pursing her lips before setting her pen down, and averted her gaze over to the book that was sent anonymously before she glanced back to her journal, to which she still wondered who left it on her nightstand that night before her departure of the academy. Like the book, the journal had came with a note, to which she could remember;

 _'Write down all your thoughts. Whenever you're feeling down, return to those happy moments, and smile. Don't ever cry, all your entries will be remembered. I'll be reading them soon.'_

What was more disturbing was the fact that the journal wasn't the only thing that was delivered but her prescription that she had long forgotten to take. Ashley furrowed her brows, and shook her head. She realized the writings were different, so they weren't from the same person. Which in reality, it made Ashley feel more troubled and wished to know who was she supposed to give her journal and whom sent the book?

Nevertheless, Ashley decided to write down her thoughts in her entry. _[ Lastest Entry: 14 ]_

...

Later that afternoon, Ashley had heard the news that there had finally been a donor for Sophia and after hearing the news, Ashley immediately limped out of her room using her cane and went to see Sophia off for surgery.

On her way back to her room, Ashley came to a surprise. She came to see a really big teddy bear in the doorway. She didn't know whether to freak out, scream, laugh, or question, why was there a giant bear at her door. The giant teddy bear moved, entering the room and Ashley blinked, tilting her head. Confused, Ashley had to ask, "What is the meaning of this?"

A male nurse was behind the plush, bringing in the bear. Once he managed to push the bear, he overheard Ashley's voice and smiled. "Hello, Ashley. Didn't see you there. This bear was left in the front entrance. Someone had left a notice saying its to be delivered to this room."

Batting her lashes, still confused, Ashley exhaled, inhaling and pursed her lips, before asking, "Did the notice said who it was from?"

"Sadly no. All it said were the orders to bring it here before you'd be able to see it as a surprise. Heh, guess I was a little too late for that."

Slowly nodding in understanding, Ashley managed to smile at the male nurse and chuckled. "It's fine... thank you." she said, before limping into her room with the male nurse excusing himself and leaving the room.

Ashley stared at the bear which was settled by a cushion and Ashley only grew more confused. Nonetheless, Ashley loved the gift. Oh how she could jump and wrap her arms and legs around the giant plush, snuggling so close to it, and possibly sleep.

Odd, since now, Ashley's been receiving anonymous gifts, it's nice to know someone still had her in mind.

* * *

Later that same day, Ashley had set her book down, taking a small break, and deciding to look out her window, admiring the view she had. She was blessed, to say.

Flora suddenly knocked, entering the room. "Ashley, you have a visitor. Would you like for me to send them in?"

Without even breaking contact with the view she was gazing, Ashley smiled. "Yes."

Flora smiled, "Alright." and with that, she left.

Ashley was excited to see her brother. She didn't expected him to drop by but nonetheless, she was excited to see him. And couldn't wait to tell him about her story.

The door rung, signaling that the door to her room was opened.

The door slid, and Ashley turned her head, to see her brother.

Only it wasn't her brother.

Blinking, Ashley's eyes dilated, a gasp escaping her pink lips.

At the door, now fully opened, stood Kai.

With several balloons, heart shaped and some even regular shape, some saying, _'Get well soon'_ , or _'Feel better'_ , flowers wrapped around in plastic, beautiful, pink flowers with several daisies, with zinnias too, and a cute teddy bear in his hand, with a heart in its hands also too, saying _'Get well soon'_.

Ashley was completely in daze. She was mostly expecting her brother, or even her grandfather for that matter.

Anyone but Kai.

Ashley didn't expected him to visit, since no one has heard a word from him since they returned home.

Kai smiled, entering the room, the door closing behind him. "Hey, Ashley."

Nearing close to Ashley, Kai's eyes shone so bright, he extended his arm that held the flowers, the balloons, and the small teddy bear to Ashley. "I got this for you."

Ashley didn't know whether to scream, panic, or cry due to the amount of cuteness happening.

She was awestruck.

To think, Kai would be so generous and let alone, be innocent and cute at the moment, Ashley truly did wanted to cry.

"T—thank you, Kai." Ashley smiled, eyes glistening as if she really were about to tear up. Ashley gladly took the flowers and the teddy bear, along with the balloons, and chirped happily. "This is so sweet and thoughtful."

Kai smiled at Ashley. The lass look at Kai, and fell in love.

Kai's smile, a rare smile he rarely showed, which the smile, only meant for one person.

And that person, was for Ashley.

Setting the flowers on her lap, and grabbing the balloons, wrapping the strings to her bed's frame, even though they had clips to hold them in gravity, she let the balloons float. "Oh, please sit." Ashley gesture to the chair that was close by.

Kai smiled, grabbing the chair, and sitting by Ashley's bedside.

Ashley blinked at Kai. "Where have you been? Takao said you disappeared out of nowhere."

Shrugging, Kai sighed. "Nowhere really. I was out and thinking."

Ashley rose her brows, confused. "Thinking? A—about what?" oh, she didn't mean to be too nosy.

Averting his gaze to the floor at first, "Thinking about," eyes shifting to meet Ashley's gaze, Kai waved it off, "Nothing."

Deciding not to ask any further, Ashley nodded slowly, smiling at Kai, who returned the smile, that was only meant for her. However, Ashley was clueless.

Kai turned, eyeing the giant bear plush that was sitting on the sofa cushion, and hummed. "I see you finally got your bear."

Ashley's ears perked, tilting her head, batting her lashes. "Hm? Oh, yes. I received it earlier today." she pursed her lips, puzzled written over her expression, as Kai turned to eye her, chuckling at her expression. Eyes widen to sudden realization, Ashley gasped. "K—Kai? D—did you sent the bear?"

"You can say that." Kai shrugged, still admiring the adoring expression on Ashley's features.

Looking at her lap, Ashley smiled, cheeks dusting into the most beautiful pink. She looked up at Kai, smiling. "T—thank you. I absolutely love it. Everything."

"It's nothing really. I just really hope you feel better soon. Can you walk?"

Ashley shook her head. "Not yet. I'll be able to soon once my leg is healed so then these stitches can be removed." she eyed at her cane by her, which was folded and in between her bed and nightstand.

Kai nodded. "I see."

"I still can at least get out and get some fresh air. I can leave the room and visit other patients in the hospital. They're all nice. Plus, I have been on top of the roof, and my, what a beautiful sky it is up there. There's a small pond, and a beautiful garden spread up there, truly remarkable."

Kai found it vey intriguing when Ashley spoke. Her voice was another attraction. So soothing and so gentle, he absolutely loved her accent. Must be from her full experience when she lived in London for three years.

"Sounds really nice." Kai spoke in a gentle tone. "Mind if you show me?" he suddenly asked.

Ashley's felt her cheeks warm, she smiled, nodding her head. "N—not at all. I'll be glad to." she set her flowers and her teddy bear on top of her nightstand, pulling away her white bed sheet cover, putting her cute cotton pink bed slippers that matched with her outfit, and reaching for her cane. Her cane was a four legged support aid, having her hands on each end, and starting to proceed on walking to the door. Well it wasn't as much walking but hopping on her good leg, as if she were limping.

Kai stood up, and placed his hand on top of Ashley's, causing her to look up, confused. "Let me carry you, and you just tell me where to go."

Blood rushing to her cheeks, Ashley gulped, chewing on her bottom lip, realizing that not only is Kai's hand making contact to hers, but willing to be so close to her. Ashley could only be swooned and fall even more deeper for him.

Nodding at Kai's request, he turned, and Ashley wrapped her arms around him, letting Kai grab her legs and she could only blush.

Leaving the room, nurses, doctors, patients and visitors stared at the two, as Kai walked down the hallway, and Ashley could only blush and hide her face from the public behind Kai's neck. And Kai hummed, feeling her nuzzle.

Ashley whispered to Kai where to go, and he obliged.

The kids awed at Ashley and one even called Kai her boyfriend and Ashley hushed them silently. Since she has mentioned Kai to them.

And they only giggled.

Upon reaching towards a door, Kai opened it and came to a path of stairs that lead up.

Walking upstairs, Ashley found herself in a trance, having her arms wrapped around Kai, and she smiled to herself, enjoying his scent and she only nuzzled more into his shoulder.

Finally, coming across an exit door, Kai opened it, the light shown so brightly, it led the two to the view of the sun, and the view of a beautiful pond, that set in the middle of a beautiful garden, which was decorated with many beautiful flowers and plants.

Ice-blue orbs glowing brightly at the sight, Ashley gasped, and was mesmerized by the beautiful flowers that danced around the wind.

Absolutely Breathtaking.

"Wow." gasped Ashley.

Kai hummed, completely mesmerized by the setting himself. Stepping outside, he walked across the garden, birds and squirrels all around them.

Even rabbits were around, but all were harmless.

Kai reached to a white bench, and helped Ashley settle down on sitting on the bench.

Finally, Ashley folded her hands on top of her lap, as Kai took the seat next to her.

The two sat in silence, enjoying the nice weather that took place, the clear blue sky, the sun radiating the setting, the doves swarming around, it was brilliant.

Ashley smiled, her cheeks bright, she lifted her delicate finger, and Kai watched her.

A beautiful white dove landed on her finger, and chirped.

An amazing sight, because animals usually never trusted humans to even go near them, but Ashley however, doves were flying around her. Another dove, landing on her shoulder.

And Kai, was breathless.

Lifting her hand up, the dove flew away, as the dove from her shoulder, following the flock.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ashley started, while Kai just stared at her, and smiled.

"Yeah, it is. I never doubted you were lying." Kai spoke the truth, he didn't know a place like this existed, not until Ashley came to view.

"I like it." Ashley smiled, feeling her cheeks heating, "especially, now that you're here."

Eyes shifting to stare at Ashley, Kai's eyes caught the glimpse of a beautiful pink hue spreading to her cheeks. He smiled at her, and to be honest, he felt the absolute same way. Perhaps, maybe she felt that same way as his heart did? Well, it's a beautiful day, and where else to speak your heart out than a beautiful setting like the one that's surrounding the two.

"Kai," Ashley spoke up again, "Have you ever had your _First Love?_ "

That's an odd question.

Nevertheless, Kai really thought about it, never once, had he ever came to think about a First Love. But, who's to say, he never had one?

"Well. It's hard to say. I never felt any kind of emotions such as love for a girl or boy before. But, I don't know. Ever since I returned from home, I've been dealing with new emotions. I guess, you could say, I've met my First Love." Kai started off, choosing his words very carefully.

Ashley's eyes dilated, looking down at first, but nonetheless, trying to keep her smile. "Oh? What is she like?"

Kai hummed, smiling a little to himself. "Well, for starters, she's very small, and very shy. I always try to be careful around her, because I don't want to frighten her with my personality. I want her to see the real me. I want her to know who I really am, and I guess, she can see right through to me. It's weird, but, she's a delicate one who I know is a strong girl, but every once in a while, I wish to protect her." he eyed at Ashley's face, seeing her bandage, and finally locking eyes with her. "Even if it costs my life."

Words hitting her, Ashley swallowed, breaking the eye contact, "Ah. She must be very lucky. I do hope you find the courage to tell her how you feel. And maybe, you'll finally be able to protect her as you wish to. I'm envious, that girl sure is a lucky one." she spoke so low, her smile faded to a small one. Lifting her head up, smacking her mouth with her hand, Ashley became frantic and started to wave her hands and shaking her head. "I—I mean I—I'm not envious! W—well! N—not a bit— I mean— G—good for her. I—I hope you two do get together—! Aha..."

Kai gazed at her, and rose a brow. Ashley felt envious, about herself? Kai tried not to chuckle, but he found it cute of Ashley to feel jealous of herself. "Ashley."

"I—I mean, I'm happy. I—I do hope the best for you—"

"Ashley."

"A—and I get that. I—I thought that maybe if I possibly h—had a chance then m—maybe I—I'll be your—"

Before Ashley could finish her words, Kai had pulled Ashley into a warm embrace, causing her to freeze in place. Kai hummed, smiling. He rested his chin on top of Ashley's head, and stroked her hair gently, feeling the softness of her blue locks. "Ashley. You don't need to feel envious or upset about yourself."

Ashley was still, feeling the heart beat of Kai.

 **[Background Theme: Golden Love — Midnight Youth]**

When Kai pulled away, his purple hues locked with her blue hues, only to find his eyes were filled with mixed emotions. It was a mixture of denial, relief, confused and perhaps a sign of sorrow.

 **[We rest as one soul, Just one last night here]**

"Throughout my life, I was always taught to hid my emotions beneath, not allowing anyone through my shell. That changed though. When I met the BBA team, I started to learn to open up and allow my feelings to flood back, and allowed myself to make friends who will stick with me until the end." Kai started, looking longingly at Ashley's eyes. "Then, you came into my life, Ashley. With your generous personality, and showering kindness to those who don't even deserve it, even being thoughtful to others, and not being selfish and always thinking of others. Ashley, you made me realize, there's more to give then to receive. You gave me this new sensation I never really felt before. I tried to push it aside, but— I just couldn't ignore these feelings. It's hard to ignore this emotion."

 **[Remembering what we gave up, This Golden Love]**

Ashley's eyes widen, realization hitting her. Butterflies started to swarm around her belly, as her heart was beating fast. This was a side of Kai that she had never witnessed nor heard off before, and, she kind of felt special, to be the one, to see this side of Kai.

 **[Our path have crossed, But it's the last time I'll have you]**

"No one has ever made me feel this way, Ashley. I truly care for you and I don't think words can come close to how much you mean to me." Kai paused, gently taking Ashley's hand in his, and placing his other hand on top of her own, smiling. "All I ask, is for you to let me take your hand, and allow me to care for you, and show you how much you mean to me, will you let me?"

 **[When we're old, we'll look on, This Golden Love]**

Ashley couldn't believe this. Was this real? Or was this simply a beautiful illusion, known as dreaming?

Kai's words hit Ashley in the heart.

 **[Oh, we were destined]**

Kai's eyes, they were no longer covered with clouds that was raging in a storm, he no longer look lost, but his eyes, were filled with hope.

Kai was opening his heart,

To Ashley.

 **[Oh, underdone]**

Ashley couldn't help but to giggle. She felt her cheeks radiating heat, and couldn't stopped smiling. "Oh, Kai. I can never say no to you." lifting her hand up, placing it gently on Kai's cheek, she smiled, eyes turning to beautiful moon crescents, the same eyes, that Kai fell for. "Yes, I would really love that."

 **[Oh, meet me Thursday, For Golden Love]**

In less than a second, Kai had one of those rare smiles. The one you'll come across five or six times in life.

But for Ashley, the smile was meant for her, and only her.

And she knew that.

 **[I'll give if you give, Don't forget, this is it]**

Kai smiled, and his eyes lower to Ashley's lips. He bit his lower lip, and Ashley was fuming with heat, since she found it so attractive of Kai doing that gesture. Kai was leaning in close, but paused, "May I?"

 **[One chance to do us justice, This Golden Love]**

Ashley swallowed, eyes lowering, having the beautiful shade of red, glowing her cheeks, and nodded slowly.

 **[Oh, we were destined]**

Kai's face was inching closer to Ashley's.

And soon, the gap between the two had vanished.

 **[Oh, underdone]**

Kai's lips, were surprisingly soft with tender in them. And Ashley's lips, it tasted very sweet to Kai.

 **[Oh, meet me Thursday, For Golden Love]**

And suddenly it wasn't a kiss.

The kiss was sweet, it was sugared. It was bubblegum and cotton candy. It was ambrosia and nectar, honey and pollen, a burning sky and a soothing breeze.

It was simply perfect.

Kai's hand squeezed Ashley's hand, and she sighed with bliss to the kiss, enjoying the sweet, sugary and savoring moment the two were sharing.

It was their moment, and nothing can change that.

But, alas, the need of oxygen was calling, and so, the two, broke the kiss.

Ashley swallowed, her cheeks burning, and decided to say a small confession. "Th—that— was my first kiss." she stuttered.

Kai stared at Ashley for a moment and smiled to himself. "Really? Then I'm glad I was your first, just like your my First Love, and my first kiss."

 **[Oh, we were destined]**

Ashley giggled, feeling happy herself. "I can't believe my chart actually became real." she paused, tapping her chin, head tilted, "well, some of it. There's my brother and Hilary and Max with Mariam and Monica with Ozuma or Joseph or Rei with Salima but then I think Salima and Sean might have a better shot. The only ship that came to be was ours. Kailey or... Ashkai? Or HotNCold? A cute ship name? Or— Uhm, I don't know! But our ship is finally canon." she giggled, grinning.

 **[Oh, underdone]**

Kai only blinked, but chuckled, unaware that he knew what chart Ashley was talking about. "You're one odd yet interesting girl, Ashley. But that's what makes you unique and special."

 **[Oh, meet me Thursday]**

Kai's compliment only gave Ashley butterflies, and causing her face to heat up, and she only realized, she's been awfully blushing a lot. And she felt embarrassed. So, she covered her cheeks, and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened, when she heard the sound of Kai's laugh. She stared at him, face still red, and she was only left, in confusion.

 **[For Golden Love]**

"There's no need to hide your face." Kai said, grabbing Ashley's hands away from her cheeks, and holding her hands in his. "You look beautiful when you blush. The color is a work of art. Which that, I fell more for you."

Oh god Kai, you're really killing Ashley here.

Kai leaned in once again and gave Ashley one everlasting kiss, causing her blush to go deeper.

 **[For Golden Love]**

Ashley smiled to the kiss, and happily kissed Kai in return, enjoying their sweet moment together.

 **[For Golden Love...]**

...

A few days had passed by since the two had officially, became a couple.

Kai originally kept visiting Ashley during visiting hours and the two would talk and Ashley would still get shy around Kai, since, well, she still couldn't believe Kai, the famous beyblader, one of the members of the world champion BBA team, and the same boy that the girls from her school were swooning over and wished to meet or even date the guy, who also, Ashley had a giant crush on him once she saw Kai on the cafeteria's monitor.

Was now her boyfriend.

And Ashley felt proud of that, since she wasn't expecting this to be her faith.

Kai eyed the book by Ashley's nightstand, and rose his brows. "I didn't know you liked to read."

Ashley blinked, nodding her head and humming. "Oh yes. I do read a lot. Rare to find me reading but I always did wanted to read this book. It was a gift."

To whom Ashley still didn't know.

"Guess there's more mystery when it comes to you. Now I know what's one of your hobbies." Kai said, chuckling.

Ashley smiled at Kai, still questioning, who was the one who sent her, this book.

...

Flora had walked in one day, pushing in a wheelchair to the room, and Kai was sitting besides Ashley on her side. Flora smiled at the cute new couple, finding it adorable that Kai kept on visiting her everyday. "Ashley. Your physical therapist is ready. Will Kai escort you there?"

Ashley blushed, and was about to say she can get there just fine on her own until Kai spoke up, "I'll be glad to take her."

Flora smiled at Kai, and both Flora and Kai helped Ashley get on the wheelchair, and Kai gently pushed Ashley's wheelchair out of the room, and headed towards the gym area were she'll be able to try and walk again.

Once making it, the physical therapist there was able to help Ashley out and Kai said he'll be watching from the window, "I know you can do it. Just know, I'll be here, cheering you on."

And that alone, boosted Ashley's confidence.

...

After days went by, one specific day, during the therapy, Ashley was holding onto the grinds next to her for support, trying her best to walk.

So far, she was receiving good results, and was improving a lot quicker than doctors could ever imagine. It was unbelievable.

There was one particular section when Ashley was holding onto the rails, while limping, for a small period she could've swore that her vision had turned to a blur. She was frozen while she could hear her physical therapist to keep at it. Putting in words of motivation like; _'You can do it Ashley!'_ , _'Just a little more.'_ , _'You're almost there!'_ , _'We're all rooting for you!'_ , _and such_.

Ashley closed her eyes, feeling blissful for that moment. And feeling Kai cheering her on, Ashley kept a steady breath. She inhaled and exhaled deeply with her lips, feeling a cold breeze. Slowly opening her eyes, her vision had adjusted, and with the motivation she was receiving, she took another step, and with success she passed her trial.

Ashley was finally able to walk, even after having sessions, she was able to walk, but once and a while, she'll need help since she hasn't fully recovered. Her stitches were removed, but, was left a scar on her right thigh, which she became greatly embarrassed.

The scar meant something greater.

The scar had a deeper meaning.

The scar, symbolizes, that once, she had lost Kitsune, and that memory is a fragment she'll never be able to forget.

And by this scar, she knows she'll do whatever it takes, to make sure, her Kitsune will never be taken away from her again.

...

One of the days Kai had visited Ashley, she finally introduced him to one of her close friend she happened to make which was Sophia, who's recovered from her transplant.

Ashley and Kai both walked over to where Sophia was, and from a window, Ashley nodded at Kai with a smile, before the two stared through the window and saw Sophia's mother and older sister with her, hugging the recovered girl with bright smiles and eyes filled with hope, as God finally answered to their prayers and showered the small family with a miracle.

Kai smiled at the family, feeling warmth at the sight of the smiles the family shared. Sighing deeply with delight, Kai simply interlaced his hands with Ashley's, catching her eyes to which Kai could sense, and smiled so genuinely, he could sense Ashley smiling and intertwining their fingers into one. Kai eyed at Ashley, who stared through the window, Kai lifted their hands and placed a soft kiss to the back of Ashley's hand, glad to see Ashley recovered and is well.

Ashley felt a kiss on her hand, and she slowly averted her eyes to meet with Kai's, and his eyes shone brilliantly like crescents, and Ashley smiled in return.

"Come on. Let's go."

Ashley nodded at Kai, as Kai tugged Ashley gently to his way, and the two went about their ways before departing from Sophia's family, and on their way to checkout.

...

After days went by since he last visited Ashley in the hospital, it was time for Takao to see his baby sister. Everyone went to visit the hospital, Takao and everyone else behind, they all entered the hospital, and he went to the front desk.

"Hello. Is Ashley available?" Hilary asked one of the nice nurses at the front desk.

The nurse looked up, humming. "What? Ashley? My, she was discharged earlier."

Rei's eyes widened. "What? Discharged? Already?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. Earlier today she was signed out. Were you not informed?"

Kenny shook his head. "No. We had no idea."

"Well, thank you for telling us—" Hilary was cut off when Takao bursted, and sprinted out of the building. Everyone laughed sheepishly, and Hilary fumed, looking blunt. "Well, thank you for your time. We best be going, uhhhh bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" Max waved off while everyone followed Takao.

Takao stopped by the parking lots, and yelled. "Where could she have gone?!"

Hilary stopped behind Takao, and frowned. "Takao, don't go off running like that! It's rude you know."

"Yeah, sorry." Takao rubbed his neck, though, a look of concern in his eyes. "But, where could Ashley be? She's gone! I gotta find her!"

Before Takao could run off, Max stopped him, "Don't you think she's probably at home right now? And we just missed her?"

Takao stopped, eyeing at the blonde, frowning.

"Max is right. Maybe she's there resting and with your grandpa there, safe and sound." Kenny did had a point.

Takao's shoulders slumped, huffing. "Fine. But if she's not there, then I'm starting a police investigation and having her searched." and with that, he started to head home, while the others stare, blinking.

"Oh boy." Hilary said.

...

A while later, Takao returned back home, but to his surprise, Ashley was no where found. "Darn!" Takao stomped his feet, starting to feel worry just where could Ashley be. "She isn't here!"

"Maybe she's out? You never know." Hilary said, trying to calm Takao.

"Aish! That's it!" Takao scoffed, brushing Hilary away. Just when Takao was about to head out and start his search, he came across two very familiar people, walking in home.

"There you are!" Kenny spoke, as everyone ran up to the two recognizable people.

Ashley smiled, staring at everyone. "Sorry for worrying you all, I've been out all day since."

"I'm glad you're alright." Hilary said, smiling at Ashley, and the person who stood by her, holding her hand.

Takao turned and walked up towards his baby sister, and Kai. "Ashley! Where have you—" Takao's sentence was cut off short, his eyes lowering to the couple's interlaced hand. Returning his gaze at the two, Takao tilted his head, all while pointing his index at the interlaced hands. "What is this?"

Ashley blinked, pursing her lips. "What is what, Takao?"

Takao frowned. _"This."_ he gestured towards Ashley's hand locked with Kai's. "Since when did you two started to go out?"

Ashley lowered her eyes at her interlaced hand with Kai, which was an absolute perfect fit. "A few days ago. Just after you left, Kai came in to visit me, and my, it was so sweet, so romantic... we both finally confessed and now... we're together." Ashley smiled, slowly hiding behind Kai, blushing.

Takao was dumbfounded. "Who said you can date _him?_ " he asked, emphasizing the word _him_. "I mean, Max I can understand but even with him I wouldn't allow it. You gotta admit, he is kind of a player."

"Hey!"

"And Rei? Well I mean, sure, dude is good looking and all and well, he can charm you up but still, I think dude has a crush on his clothes and himself. But I mean, him I can trust."

"Watch it."

"And don't even get me started about Kyoujyu! Dude is so small, he's going to be the one that wants protection from you!"

"Takao!"

Everyone Takao had mentioned, yelled in unison, causing him to stop.

"Takao, don't be so rude to them! Just look, they're so cute! Congratulations you two!" Hilary cheered for Ashley and Kai.

"I'm with Hilary on this, those two seem pretty happy, and so should you, Takao. Aren't you glad that your sister is happy with someone she cares for? Someone who won't do any harm to her too?" Max said, giving the new couple, a thumbs up.

Rei nodded. "Yeah, Takao. It's Kai we're talking about, you can obviously trust him in taking care for your sister."

Takao still looked unsure. "But when the hell did they even started to like each other?"

Everyone turned to him and gave _a 'Are you serious?'_ look.

"He's joking... right?" Dizzi popped up.

The others sighed at Takao as he looked completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Takao, it was kinda obvious." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah, remember Ashley's journal and her chart—" Max suddenly stopped himself as Rei nudged his sides.

Ashley's eyes widen, beginning to blush, visible smoke behind her head popping up from the heat of her flesh.

Everyone knew about her chart and saw it?! That meant that everyone knew about her feelings for Kai? She was so dead! She even added the rest of her friends in there too, with their supposed partners too!

Even Takao saw who he was paired up with.

Takao sighed in defeat. The odds were against him, five to one.

Guess there was no point arguing but accepting his baby sister's choice.

Turning to the new couple, Takao eyed at Ashley, who was nuzzling her face by Kai's shoulder, and Kai looked at her, smiling so fondly.

And Takao was taken back, since he never seen Kai smile like that before. That's when he knew, he can trust his own friend.

Sighing shakily, Takao had a firm look. "Alright, it's my sister's decision on who she dates. But know this, Kai," he paused, while narrowing his eyes at Kai, as he just stood silent, gripping onto Ashley's hand tighter. "As her big brother, I am allow to have a say in this. If you _ever_ hurt her, hell, even make her cry, you'll have to go through me and it won't be pleasant for you." Takao promised, while stepping up and huffed.

Ashley blushed, and gazed up at Kai.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Takao, causing an unsettling tension between them.

"Takao! Out of all times, you decide to finally be that protective brother?" Hilary sighed, shaking her head. "It's nice that your her big brother and all but come on! That's Kai we're talking about."

"Yeah, you've know Kai really well and you know you can put your faith into him." Rei mentioned.

Takao put his hands up defensively. "Hey, it's my job to watch out for my baby sister," he stared bluntly at Kai, "and her little _boyfriend_ too." he cooed, eyeing at Kai. "No matter _who_ they are."

"Oh, Takao, no need to be so overprotective." Ashley said with a giggle. She laced her arm with Kai's, leaning onto his side with a wide smile, blushing.

Hilary cooed at the happy new couple, while Rei, Kenny and Max just smiled.

"Oh love is in the air, but then again, I can't feel air." Dizzi joked.

"Takao. I promise you, I won't dare harm her in any ways. I will protect her, and heal her wounds." Kai said, making everyone gasp, as he eyed down at Ashley. "She means a lot to me, and I will do whatever it takes, to make her happy."

Ashley's eyes glistened like the moon, her lips parting into a small gasp. "Kai..." cheeks dusting pink, she smiled so warmly, and closed her eyes as she leaned to his shoulder.

Kai smiled at Ashley, leaning his head against her's, as his heart was filled with love, and warmth, a feeling he has never dealt with until now.

"Awwww!" Hilary beamed, clapping her hands with a wide grin.

Max and Rei exchanged glances, a smile on them as they witnessed two of their very close friends, finally together as one.

Even Kenny was touched by the heartwarming moment between the bad boy and the good girl.

Takao just gazed at his baby sister. Wow, where did time go by so fast? His sister, dating? Can he go back time? He couldn't believe his baby sister was already growing up.

But then, Takao smiled. The latter knew, that his little sister was in good hands.

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer?]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Max's pose was his thumb pointing to himself, smiling as Genbu's spirit was behind him.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**  
 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Rei's left eye could be seen as his right eye was masked with Byakko's spirit next to him.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

The BBA team all turned to punching bags (?) springing around as a white beyblade was spinning in a non-motion way.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The BBA team were out fishing by a pond. Takao managed to fish out a dragoon look-alike and the rest of the Holy Beasts as the BBA team were awed. Kai sat in the back leaning to a rock, Ashley standing by him, smiling and giggling at her friends.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

All the BBA members spun around on top of their signature beyblade as they were huge! Takao, Max and Rei struggling as Max was on his knees. Ashley having her leg slightly up and smiling while Kai sat crossed legged on his beyblade. Hilary and Kenny watching the BBA with grins.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

Kai was smiling while looking to his side, Suzaku right above him, close.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

The twins were shown. Ashley and Takao standing side by side, Ashley on the left and Takao on the right. Kitsune and Seiryu behind them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

The beyblade from the beginning was starting to lose its spin.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

The beyblade lost its spin, the center finally showing Dragoon.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **Entry Fifteen**

 _ **Kai and I...**_

 _I have no words on how to express how I feel but can I just say that I'm still jovial that Kai had visited me at the hospital after I had thought that Kai had long disappeared after the whole incident with Psykick. One day, Kai dropped a bombshell with all the gifts and I couldn't help but cry from all the kindness I was receiving from him. He gave me a giant teddy bear which is so soft and super cute! And flowers and even my absolute favorite, white roses with zinnias. Balloons and even another plush!_

 _Afterwards, I showed Kai the garden which was on the roof of the hospital and he was amazed as so was I, that he was there with me. We then ended up discussing about feelings and I had ended up asking him if had ever opened up his feelings to anyone he grew close to, to who he likes. His first love. Kai admitted that there was this girl and I felt my heart sank since he mentioned her and he seemed to be so fascinated and deep thought about her, I felt envious but in the end, he said that there was no need to be jealous? And I was confused by that until he laughed and oh my good it was the most cutest sound ever..._

 _I was embarrassed about my act of jealousy but then Kai... he finally told me his hidden feelings he kept captive to himself and spoke how he was never open with anyone and how his perspective of the world was different that he should shun his feelings away from the outsiders and only distant himself from dreams and even reality, and he was afraid of hurting those he cares for with his own character, even the one he wishes to protect..._

 _I didn't spoke and could sense his own feelings through his eyes, which were clouded. Then, his next world's truly hit my heart when he admitted how much I came affect to him and how much he's changed and sees the world in a different perspective, to not be afraid of opening up his feelings to the world, and give it a try at protecting those he wishes, even if it costs him his life._

 _Kai and I finally became a couple, despite my brother's protest but everyone were happy for Kai and I and I couldn't be any more happier now that Kai and I were together._

 _I believe Kai is the one for me. And I know to trust him with my heart, and to give him this chance._

 _Kai asked for my hand, and so I let him take my hand. And I won't let go._

* * *

 **a sweet ending to a sweet chapter. I had my friends read this first and they absolutely fell in love with it. there was an alternative for this chapter where Ashley was sent to the hospital but was fast forward and she and kai ended up looking for each other while remembering their moments together but as u can see that was changed completely. feel free to review! until next time. -** obeliskprima


	31. Chapter 31: New York Lithograph Riddle

**HELLO! it is I! alive and well! firstly i would like to apologize for not updating for the rest of this year but ive been too busy with life in general and sucked in into new fandoms but do not worry! I have yet forgotten about this story! we still going all the wayyyY! so, without further ado,,, ON WITH THE STORY!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **Episode Thirty One:** _ **New York Lithograph Riddle**_

Recap! The battle against team Psykick!

Pressed up against the concrete wall, Dragoon was trapped beneath its foe, Cyber Dragoon. Struggling to free itself from its grasp. Dragoon's energy was being sucked out, of what's left of it into this fight. Cyber Dragoon was not only conquering over its prey, but it's vessel, Kane, who was crying out in agony.

"Dragoon!" cried Takao.

A spark glimmered in Dragoon's hues, and began to push itself away from the wall, defying against Cyber Dragoon's power, and slamming the digital beast up against the opposite wall.

Kane's digital Sacred Beast evolved to the point of consuming the entire tower. Takao and the rest of team were in bad shape.

"Let's do this, Seiryu!"

Dragoon and Seiryu saved the day for everyone.

"Go, Dragoon!"

By fighting as one, Takao and Seiryu finally defeated Kane, the digital Sacred Beasts, and the rest of Gideon's group.

And so, that concluded the Psykick Arc once and for all.

For now . . .

...

Episode Thirty One: New York Lithograph Riddle

It's been a few days since then. Everyone had moved on from the incident that occurred with Team Psykicks.

One thing that's absolute different; Ashley and Kai were officially dating. And boy, was everyone happy that the two finally got together! However, Takao, was still finding a hard time accepting it.

Hilary mentioned that it was probably due to well, Takao is an older brother, not by that many minutes but he was her older twin brother, and he promised since he was young, that he'll always look out for his baby twin sister, and give her what's best for her.

But Takao, fret not, doesn't need to worry! Ashley is a big girl now. Plus, she was about to turn sixteen real soon!

Something was still off and not quite right though. Ashley still kept asking her fellow teammates, about what had happened between her and Sean during her battle against him. That her memory of it was all shattered in fragments.

 _"No need to worry about that now, all that matters is that you and Kitsune are alright."_

Ashley puffed her cheeks whenever she received that as a response. She can't recollect her memories, for everything was a blur. Nonetheless, her friends were keeping a secret from her, a secret she once dealt with back in the past. And so, she must deal of being left out of that secret, _as always._

Moving on to another matter, Ashley had decided to go on a more different approach. She wanted to try a new dazzle, a new style. Sure, Ashley let lose her braided hair down, but had tied her hair up into a ponytail with a large white ribbon, letting her cute bangs fall to either side of her face. She had gotten herself a white flowing dress, coated with a blue ribbon as an accessory around the collar area, blue majestic wave patterns along the rim of the dress below.

Ashley also wore her special charm bracelet that was pure white. It was thin and it had a full moon with white diamonds in it, and two half moons on each side of the full moon, both colored in silver. Her right hand had four rings. All each gold, which looked beautiful and natural on Ashley's delicate fingers. On her left finger, she had only one golden ring on her middle finger, which the diamond was icey-blue. And it looked absolutely beautiful. That specific ring, was also a gift, from an old friend from her time in England. And she promised to wear it. And so, she did.

She had cute blue-like orbs as her earrings, which looked nice on Ashley. She had her natural, long and perfect nails painted in midnight blue, which had barely visible sparkles, but still had that dazzle gleam. To top it all off, Ashley wore cute white gladiator sandals that only reached to her ankles, which looked absolutely nice and was a perfect match with her new dress.

 _"Tada."_ Ashley came to the room, as everyone turned and all were shocked by her new appearance.

"Oh my god! Ashley, you look so nice and pretty!" Hilary said cheerfully, patting her _best friend's_ shoulder and giggling.

"Cute. If Kai hadn't taken you, hey, I try and take a shot and say, _Hay mamacita!_ That means beautiful in Italian, so I heard." Max said, winking at Ashley, then shrugging.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Max's words, as Ashley only blinked, because she knew well that wasn't Italian. And Takao shook his head at Max, like this boy won't give it up.

Kai didn't seemed effected by what Max said, but rose a brow, having a sweat dropped on his head. Like, what was that?

Crickets can be heard and Hilary looked around.

"Anyways..." Kenny started, breaking the silence after that awkward moment.

Kai stepped up, and stood by Ashley's side, taking her hand in his. "That's a nice look for you, it's suits you." he said with a smile, causing Ashley to blush.

Takao scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Get a room." he murmured, causing Hilary to smack his head and he yelped. "OW!"

...

And now, the BBA team were all promptly flying to New York City for two reasons;

For a small brief vacation after all the chaos everyone had to go through.

Also because Max's mother had invited the BBA team all to her laboratory too.

Max's mother had offer the BBA team a tune up and update on all their beyblades after their battle against Team Psykick (since they were pretty damaged).

Takao fell straightaway to sleep once the flight to New York took off. And boy, once he fell to slumber, the latter started to snore, which caused Kenny to spit his drink from the scare attack Takao had caused due to his loud snoring.

Ashley sighed, shaking her head, as Kenny was choking from his spit-take. Smiling yet giggling at Kenny, and hoping he would be fine, the petite lass was seated by Kai. The two couple were enjoying each other's company. Ashley was nuzzling Kai's nose and Kai was smiling at Ashley. It was a cute sight for everyone. The two stare at the window, admiring the beautiful clouds passing by. Ashley rested her head on Kai's shoulders, closing her eyes, hand interlaced with Kai's.

Meanwhile, as the happy couple were enjoying their time, Takao's snoring only got louder, which was really setting off Hilary's nerves. She swore, Hilary was about to lose it. She was _this_ close to strangle Takao in his sleep. However, Hilary wanted to enjoy this sweet time, and chose to put on her headphones.

Kenny's voice interrupted came across Hilary's ears, however. "You're really hanging in there."

Opening one eye, Hilary looked up.

Kenny reached from the back of his seat and looked down upon Hilary. "I figured you'd usually forced him awake by now or smack him into tomorrow." he joked.

Hilary laughed uneasily, shifting her gaze, the corner of her lips twitching. "I _really_ want to." she took a glimpse at Takao, a small smile creeping on her face. "But Takao can finally take a breather now that our battle with Psykick is done." she said, leaning further back into her seat, sighing blissfully. "I figured I'd at least let him relax on this vacation."

Kenny faked a cry at how sweet Hilary sounded about the situation. "How nice! I didn't think you had it in you, Hilary!"

Hilary smiled, feeling gush and blushing, waving her hand. "Aww, jeez—" she stopped mid sentence, her head perking up, and glared at Kenny. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Takao let out a groan. "Shut up! Can't a guy get a little sleep around here?!"

Hearing Takao awoken, Hilary turned to him, and frowned. "You've been sound asleep since we left Japan!"

Takao huffed, letting air escape his lips. "Oh? I have? Oh well! I'm gonna have a blast once we land!" he giggled, already making plans for once he lands. He planned to go straight to the beach! Do some sight seeing and heck! He might even slack off to some arcades! Yup! He's got a full schedule in mind.

"Someone sure is happy..." Hilary had to sigh.

"I'm sure Kai came along to enjoy a vacation too, right?" Kenny stated.

Everyone in the topic all turned their heads over and only witnessed Kai who was sound asleep and didn't seem vacation appropriate.

 _ **. . . . WHAT?!**_

"Or not, I guess." Kenny muttered, Hilary sighing and Takao looking blunt at Kai.

"Kai's just here to get maintenance on Dranzer. He's not interested in anything else" Rei intervened, "Though, at least that was his only agenda."

Takao's brow twitched, as he then brought his hand to hold his cheek, a taunting smile itched the corner of his lips. "Or so he says! I bet he brought along his swim trunks, too." he chortled. "Eh, right, Kai?"

"Oh, stop! Can't you see he's asleep!" Hilary scolded.

"Huh? It's fine! Besides, it's not like he can hear me or anything. Kai's one heavy sleeper, this one time when we stayed in New York, Rei, Max and I all gathered around Kai's bed and he was so knocked, we all decided to draw on his face. And he never even flinched." Takao brought up, giggling sinisterly yet proudly of his past actions.

"For the record, I was not too on board with the idea." Rei mentioned, a sweat drop upon his temple.

"Hey! But you were involved, weren't you, Rei?" Max brought up, to which Rei's face flushed in pink, and the blonde had to chuckle. "Don't worry too much about it, Rei."

"He's right. We were never caught before anyways." Takao said, stifling a laughter daring to utter past his lips.

"Yeah! Although, Kenny wasn't too happy about it the next day." Max sighed.

"Oh, right! We drew on his face too."

"Oh boy..."

"Yeah! And for the record! I still haven't forgiven you for that!"

"It's all in the past! And it was too good of an opportunity to pass it up!"

"That's not the point, Takao!"

"Whatever." Takao smiled, resting his arms behind his head, grinning sheepishly. "Moving on, I think I'll rest up more before we arrive. You know, a hero like me ought to rest up."

"Takao, Ashley and Kai are as much of a hero or heroine as you are. Both of them deserve a rest too." Kenny mentioned, all while looking at their direction.

Hilary nodded, while taking a glimpse at the couple, and they were sound asleep. Ashley had her head lay on Kai's shoulder as Kai leaned onto Ashley's head for comfort. Hilary smiled at the new couple, feeling herself squeal. "Aww. Look how cute they are." Oh, she tried so hard, not to squeal, so she won't awaken the two.

And with the topic of the couple being brought up to the table, Takao's face fell, scoffing. "Still don't get why Ashley chose _him_."

"Cheer up, Takao. You know Kai won't do anything to hurt her. He is your friend after all too, can't you learn to trust him?" Kenny made a valid point there.

Eyeing over to the couple with an unsatisfying expression, brow twitching, Takao sighed afterwards, looking up at Kenny. "Yeah. You're right." slumping his shoulders down with crossed arms, the boy sighed but smiled while gazing how happy Ashley appeared with Kai. She looked rather mellow.

Smile transitioning to a frown, a disturbing thought crept to Takao's mind. Although, Ashley's battle against Sean was still sinister and still bothered him. It seemed that Takao wasn't the only one who thought the same thing. "I'm still curious." Hilary started, catching the boy's attention.

"About what, Hilary?" Kenny questioned.

Laying her elbow on her knee, the lass rested her chin above her palm. "About Ashley. I still ponder, what could have caused her to go berserk like that? Sure, I never really seen her battle before but that's not unlike her to go mad like that."

"That's what I like to know." Takao replied, eyeing out to the window. "Over the years, when we were kids, she's never battled like that. Ashley has a unique way of battling. Showing her best and performing out her special abilities. She always liked to show her moves as if she were actually... dancing. For the audience, she's always like to perform a show with her moves. As if... — " a pause, Takao's eyes lowering as he whispered, — " … she were figure skating."

"Huh?" Hilary blinked.

"Figure skating?" Kenny inquired.

Rei, who had turned away from the topic, decided to listen, yet his eyes were averted to a catalog in his eyes, though, though his ears were too focused on what Takao had to say.

"Hm? Ah… , " Takao had to chuckle in embarrassment, rubbing the bridge of his nostrils. "Well, long story short. When we were little, aside from Beyblade, Ashley was always fond of the ice. She was fascinated by the snow, ice, the cold, everything about winter, she would always dance whenever it snowed. Later on, when looking over our family's history, our mom… she was a former skating champion for the olympics, and Ashley looked up to mom even more. Then on, Ashley had taken a break from beyblading and started to figure skate. She actually learned pretty quick."

Pausing in his small tale, a warm smile itched the corner of his lips, picturing the memory of Ashley skating around the cold, and Takao looking through a window from within the ring, and remembering Ashley tripping over once, which caused for her to tear up and Takao could only chuckle at the memory. "There were many bumps along the road to which Ashley often wanted to quit since she always ended up hurting herself but... the look in her eyes, the way she looked whenever it was her time to shine and perform along the ring, she's like a whole different person."

"Whoa…" Kenny mumbled.

"Well, what happened? Does she skate anymore?" Hilary asked.

Takao took a look at Hilary, before averting his eyes and looked down to his knees, furrowing his brows. "Often, she does. I've received letters from her when she attended the academy she still skated. Although, at a certain point…" his words started to drift off.

"Then what?" Kenny said.

Hilary blinked. "Did something happen?"

"Huh?" Takao slightly gaped his mouth, almost at a lost for words before shaking his head. "No. She stopped mentioning about skating during her last year in the academy."

"I see." Hilary said, to which Kenny nodded, seeming to understand.

Takao sighed, and stared off into space, eyes narrowing with a concern expression. "But anyways, I'm just worried on what Sean had told her. That still bothers me." he was right. The battle between Ashley and Sean still lingered around everyone's memories.

...

 _"Time to finish this," announced Ashley, bringing her arm up and preparing to finalize an attack. "Water Saber—!"_

 _Before Ashley could even finish, Sean's had something up his sleeve. Remembering the files he read before his battle, a smirk itched the corner of his lips, and cut Ashley off with a snicker and grinned. He held up an index finger and shook his head. "Ah," — he paused, — "Before you finish..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Sean and Ashley later exchanged dialogue to which was anonymous to everyone in the room. Ashley was quivering after each word uttered from Sean, but soon after, her body was frozen, and at this point, her bracelet on her left wrist started to glow so faintly. Her ring finger started to change color from ice-blue, to pink._

 _Then, Sean brought up a very sensitive topic and Ashley couldn't idly sit still any longer._

 _At that moment, something within Ashley was triggered._

 _"You're lying..."_

 _A shaky sigh escaped Ashley's lips, her canine teeth turning sharper, and Ashley raised her head, glaring dangerously at Sean, her ice-blue orbs turning into a pink shade. "You're lying! Tell me you're lying, bastard!"_

 _Sean quirk a brow, grinning nonetheless. "Believe what you want, darling. But it's the truth."_

 _Ashley clung to her head, "N—no. I—it's not t—true. Y—you're lying."_

 _Sean chuckled. "Well you better get used to it because it's true!"_

 _"You're lying!" repeated Ashley, her aura had flickered to ice-blue before transferring to a raging, red-pink hue. It was engulfing her. Her eyes were glowing pink, glaring straight at Sean with such hate. "If you dare make a mockery out of me and spitting lies, I won't let it end that easily, you bastard!"_

 _"I ain't lying, sweetheart." Sean snickered, grinning with no shame. "The truth hurts doesn't it? Hey, it's your choice to believe me or not. But in the end, we both know that I'm right." he pointed at Ashley, "A young girl like you shouldn't be playing with the big boys. Get down and grovel at my feet, just how you had your friends did!"_

 _Ashley had let her anger conquer her, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, her body completely engulfed by the red-pink aura._

 _"Ashley?" both Max and Rei and said in unison._

 _"You're going down... I'll destroy you... I'll crush you until you cannot fight anymore!"_

 _"Ashley, get a hold of yourself!" Takao cried out to her. He has never seen her like this. Not ever, and it shocked him to say the least. Ashley ignored her brother, as her bey continuing to thrust forward to Sean's bey. Takao was about to run up to her, "Ashley—!"_

 _However, before Takao could even approach her, Ashley turned and glared at him. "Stay out of this!"_

 _Takao was taken back, and so was Kai._

 _Ashley's eyes were no longer that beautiful ice-blue irises that glowed like a beautiful glacier of the North Pole. Instead, glow a beautiful yet red-pink disturbing color. Her pupils had changed to what a fox's eyes would appear. That's right, a fox._

 _Her appearance shocked everyone. Ashley started to scream, unaware that this new power within her, was her berserk side she was now able to adept._

...

Back in the present, everyone stayed silent. It was an uneasy topic to even bring up, and even more unnerving is that Ashley was unaware what she was capable of wielding.

Takao and the rest of the BBA team had decided to kept it quiet, and to not allow anyone mention it again.

Hilary sighed, but shrugged while gazing at Ashley and Kai, eyes falling to Takao then. "But on the bright side, Kai was able to manage his battle, and be a hero like you, Takao."

...

 _"You made fun of him..." warm feathers of Dranzer rained down, and Kai was glaring dangerously at Goki, and if looks could kill, then hell, Goki would've died in an instant. "You made fun of Yuya!"_

 _Dranzer started to glow miraculously, and spew more ember than before. There was an explosion from Dranzer, causing Cyber Dranzer to fall back and release him._

 _"Yuya is no coward!" cried out Kai, feeling the presence of his true friend, watching over his battle, and that alone sparked his fighting spirit and unlock an even further potential. "Go, Dranzer!"_

 _Dranzer changed as it was completely encased in flames, burning whatever came close to him. Dranzer began to slam Cyber Dranzer with all its might. Dranzer flew right through Cyber Dranzer's chest, appearing out the other end._

 _Cyber Dranzer shrieked in pain and exploded. The beyblade itself was smashed to pieces, before vanishing completely._

...

"Aww. Kai is really tough but right now, he is as peaceful as a baby." what a tease, Hilary.

Takao and Kenny just gave the lass a weird look.

"I hope he didn't hear you." Kenny started.

"Nor hope that Ashley heard you." Takao finished.

Hilary shrugged, a smile appearing on her face, as she still admired at her friend and the happy couple, sleeping peacefully.

That's when Rei jumped into the conversation. "Those two aren't at least bit interest into being a hero or a heroine. Those two only care about Beyblading," pausing, Rei eyed at the couple, and sighed, "And each other..."

A memory started to swarm, the memory of Ashley's chart came to mind, and everyone had to laugh.

Ashley's chart was contained of every one of her friends paired up with someone else. For example, the lass paired Salima with Kane or Sean (and somehow she managed to get a picture of them, which don't ask, it's still a mystery to this day).

And worst of all, Ashley had Hilary paired up with Takao. Ta-ka-o! Oh that big imagination Ashley had.

Takao made a face and slowly leaned closed to Hilary. "Psh. He doesn't fool me for a minute. He _loves_ being a hero." he said, then backing away with a laugh. _"Kai's my hero."_ he cooed.

Hilary remained looking blunt at Takao. She swore, she didn't know if she had the urge to slap Takao or even stab that boy since he's always so extra.

"More like, Ashley's hero." Rei teased jokingly, all while chuckling.

Takao only huffed while crossing his arms above his torso, leaning back to his seat, making fishy lips. "Don't ruin the moment man."

...

Finally, the flight to New York had a safe landing.

Max was the most eager one of the bunch. He was so thrilled to see his mother after six whole months of being away. Scanning around, Max looked around until a woman called out to him.

"Max!" A young woman who looked to be in her late 20's, waved.

Max averted his eyes to his left, a wide grin forming on his visage. "Mom!" he said, as he had a reunion hug with the young woman (who by now, was Max's mother). She was tall and was very beautiful. Her hair only reached to her shoulder blades and wore a woman's business suit with a nice skirt to add the touch. Her irises were as bright as Max's oceanic orbs.

"Welcome home, Max!" Max's mother greeted.

"I missed you, Mom! I have so much to tell you!" Max eagerly went on about his experiences back in Japan. Mostly revolving around Team Psykick who had taken his Genbu from him but was able to get him back!

A fascinating tale indeed. Max's mother smiled, "I heard all about Psykick in Kyoujyu's e-mail. I was so worried!"

Everyone walked towards the two.

Kenny bowed to Max's mother. "Thank you for bringing us over, Judy!" both Kai and Rei nodded at Max's mother, and Takao laughed and lifted his head towards the blonde feminine, greeting his friend's mother with a smile.

Ashley bowed to Judy, however, she was timid around the older woman and so, she stuttered. "H—hello, I'm Ashley. It is very nice to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you."

"Um, nice to you! I'm Hilary Tachibana!" Hilary stuttered her own introduction but managed to pull through.

The two girls had their heads bowed, which Judy blinked at the two, before she cracked a warm smile, finding the girl's acts adorable. "My, what cute little ladies you both are! Very precious!" she commented, only making Ashley and Hilary blush, "Welcome to New York!"

Judy, (Max's mother) had invited everyone to her BBA research lab. The crew took the bus. The new young couple, Ashley and Kai, both sat next to the window and by each other's side, engaged with the topic of the BBA laboratory.

Judy joked that she warned all the restaurants in New York about Takao's return and that caused everyone to laugh, leaving Takao blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, mom, you said there was something you wanted to show us in your lab, right?" said Max, looking over to his mother.

"Yes. Something _very_ rare."

"What is it?" Kenny asked eagerly.

"It's something I'm sure will gain attention all across America, no, the world. Something with a mysterious power within it. It's actually related to all of you." Judy was being so secretive, she wanted to keep it all a surprise for them all.

Ashley tilted her head, being awed, yet feeling perplexed. "To us?"

Chuckling, a small smile on her lips, Judy nodded. "Yes."

...

The building where the BBA team finally arrived, the structure was huge, and very much secure as well. The laboratory was filled with all kinds of equipment for their research to work and also, they had trainees facilities as well. Taking the elevator to the top of the level of the building, Judy was explaining about the structure of the building and how it was devoted to the studies of Beyblade and the power from within the spinning top.

Walking down the hallway, right away, a couple of trainees were working out.

"The facilities are as amazing as I remember." Kenny commented.

"I really want to see this mysterious power thingy!" Takao enthusiastically claimed.

Hilary had to agree. "It sounds so interesting, right?"

Judy chuckled, "It's just ahead."

Reaching upon a door, Judy elucidate that the sector is exceedingly restricted. Judy had her eye scanned through security and was allowed in, the rest following from behind. Coming across another door, a few lasers were swarming an object, but it was too dark to make out of what it was.

Judy asked security to turn on the lights and the object was finally revealed.

In a glass array, guarded by high advance laser security, was a regular looking rock.

Huh? That's odd. Why was an ordinary rock being guarded? That question alone, was soon answered,

"This is a stone tablet that was discovered in the Mexican Deserts 20 years ago. Until recently, it was under military supervision." Judy explained.

Takao soon jumped in, confessing what everybody's thought on the subject. " _Huh?_ It looks like any old rock to me."

Judy just smiled at the assumption everyone shared. "How about this, then?" she clicked on a keyboard and the lasers soon vanished. She turned and pointed at the screen and wow, what a shocking discovery. There were inscribed letters in the rock, though the language was _native/foreign_ and very old writing they used back then.

Questions being asked about what the characters meant, so Judy explained that the writing was dated back to a civilization earlier than the Inca Empire.

Batting her lashes, leaning her head forward, Ashley was still left more confused. "Incas?"

Judy nodded with a grin and continued to explain the conspiracy. "Yes. Also, this rock has a deep connection with the Aztecs, as well the early medieval times too. We're in the middle of deciphering it."

This was real shocking news to everyone. Very spicy information. And classified too.

A memory was recalled in Ashley's mirotic mind. Remembering encountering a very familiar rock like this herself back in the United Kingdom. She discovered while walking around campus of her old academy, she learned about the rock and how it was linked during the Medieval times, the King would execute their peasants and traitors with a rock that hold a mysterious power within. She did tried to recall another faded memory but sadly, it was all a blur.

"This is very interesting but," pausing, Rei rose a brow at Judy, questioning the reason behind all of this, "What does it have to do with us?"

Judy just gazed down at Rei and smiled. Turning away, arms crossed, a small smirk formed on her lip. "Begin the experiment."

A young boy (about the same age as the Bladebreakers) was dressed in a tight tunic, wearing a red helmet that covered his face completely, except for his mouth though.

The boy turned around, a giant door revealed opened. Straightaway, a giant mechanism came out of the small room and it almost looked like one of Doctor B's bey shooters.

After a quick countdown, the boy launched his beyblade as the machine shot out its beyblade into the beydish.

"The Bey that the robot launched has a piece of the stone tablet equipped in it." Judy mentioned.

Still, that left Rei's question hanging in the balance. But, his question was soon answered.

The two beyblades clashed head on, and soon, the boy's Beyblade glowed from its center, a light streaming, shimmering in a beautiful glow, a wave of energy surrounding the room

Everyone covered their eyes from the brightness. All while Kai saw this as a threat, proceeding to hug Ashley from behind for protection, which only caused the lass to blush from the contact of his body.

"Is this a—" before Takao could finish, the light illuminated his vision.

"A Sacred Beast!" Max exclaimed. And he was spot on.

The Beyblade has suddenly got new power from no where. It must've been too much for the boy, because the Beyblade spin out of control and caused an explosion, pushing the boy back and landing on the wall.

"Are you hurt?!" Takao asked the boy.

The boy sheepishly lifted his hand and gave Takao a thumbs up and confirmed he was okay and soon got back up to his feet. Ashley blinked, sweatdropping by his actions and Hilary sighed in relief.

"That light, it definitely looked like a Sacred Beast." Hilary pointed out.

"It was." Judy said, catching everyone's attentions. "More accurately, it's an incomplete Sacred Beast."

This was surprising news. "Incomplete? How?" questioned Takao.

Judy nodded her head back at the rock. "The secret is in this stone tablet. Under the right conditions, it can bring something akin to a Sacred Beast to life."

"What?! Does this mean that you could make beyblades with Sacred Beasts in them one after another?" Kenny exclaimed.

"What?!" Rei and Kai gasped at the assumption, and the new revolution. Or was it?

Judy nodded. "It's hard to say. Even now, a Beyblade exploded just a piece of the stone inside of it." she went to pick up the rock component that the Beyblade held when it exploded and eyed it close. "But theoretically, it is possible."

"Is that where all Sacred Beasts come from, mom?" Max inquired.

Judy put some thought into her son's curiosity, "That's what we want to know, so we're continuing our research. What is a Sacred Beast? Where does their energy come from? It's surely connected to the Sacred Beasts in your beyblades."

The thesis sure got Ashley to evaluate on her past. Back in London, she did took a course of history and learned about an old tablet that held Sacred Beasts. And like she mentioned before, she did encountered something as similar. Could it be connected to the incident back then? She is still searching for the answers that are deep within the manifestation of her mind.

However, even with everyone intrigued by the new knowledge obtained, Kenny was very much enthusiastic about the topic, he couldn't contain his excitement and grinned, "What a wonderful research! Please allow me to help in any way I can!"

Judy had to smile at Kenny's devotion on the research, "Thank you." she said, before her face turned to a more serious demeanor. "But to be honest, there's one aspect I am worried about." everyone eyed at Judy, who continued, "According to FBI intelligence, there's an international crime group with their sights set on this stone tablet."

Gasps filled the entire room. Another group as dangerous as the Psykicks are out there, trying to not only take away Sacred Beasts but the stone tablet as well?

"Maybe a person like that can be working under your nose." Ashley murmured, while looking as innocent as ever, making a boop noise with her lip. That's the first thing international conspiracies do in order to get their objective.

Judy just eyed at Ashley and nodded. "Don't worry, no one can get in here. We have to rely on the highest level of security." she rest assured.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, still having doubts. You can never trust anyone these days.

Max suddenly gasped, disrupting the mood. "Whoa! D-do I know you?" he asked, staring at the young boy who had tested the experiment earlier. The boy looked up at Max and grinned. "Oh my gosh! It's you! Alan!" Max cheered and got on the rail and jumped down to hug his long time friend. "It's been ages!"

...

Stopping by at a local park, Takao was skateboarding and was showing off (more like failing of showing off) his so called tricks.

Hilary was playing basketball with a couple of other teenagers and kids in the park's basketball court. She was this close to a slam dunk but Rei jumped in and took the ball from her grasp and did an awesome slam dunk. Rei's shot was pretty impressive and that left Hilary in a daze. Everyone cheered for Rei's score.

Meanwhile, Kenny was chewing gum and made a bubble, blowing to it before it popped. In his possession, he carried a red-colored spray can. The latter was in an entirely different attire, his style was more of a Jet Set Radio theme. Then, Kenny proceeded to spray-paint onto the wall before him, which the characters he sprayed said, _'BBA wUz heRe.'_

Hilary caught the mischievous boy in the action, and ran over to him. "Kyoujyu, what are you doing?!" she asked, completely caught off guard that Kenny would pull a stunt such as this. It was very out of character of him to say the least.

However Kenny, didn't seemed too bothered and smirked proudly at his work. "I wanted to try it, at least once."

On the other hand, Hilary wasn't too on board with Kenny's shenanigan. "The police are gonna bust you..."

"Really?" Kenny giggled, hand on his hip and was too proud to even admit he caused a fault maneuver. That's one thing crossed off his bucket list!

Needless to say, Kenny's pride didn't lasted too long since an authority caught Kenny red-handed and scolded not only the boy but even Hilary for being involved. Hilary and Kenny were right away put into clean up duty and tried to scrape off Kenny's work off the pavement.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Kenny, scared for his dear life.

Away from everyone doing their fun activities, Ashley and Kai sat on a bench. Ashley smiled, remembering the day when Kai confessed to her on the bench that was on top of the hospital she stayed in. The confession was so heart-warming, Ashley would always melt, reminiscing Kai's sincere words, and so, she would fall more for him.

Ashley rested her head on top of Kai's shoulder. Kai had his hand interlaced with Ashley's. Smiling, Kai kissed the top of Ashley's head and man, did he felt joy for the first time of his life. Lips touching her head, Ashley blushed, feeling herself shrink, and nuzzling her nose against Kai's shoulder blades, which only caused Kai to chuckle at Ashley's adorable act.

Who would've thought, Ashley and Kai, dating? Ashley, the classy, yet small and timid girl who was tough, but gentle, would be dating the mysterious, independent, strong, and the bad boy Kai from the BBA team?

Can say, what a perfect fit!

Just the thought of Kai being so gentle and open to Ashley, she had to giggle and smile. She lifted her head up, and gave Kai a small peck, nuzzling her nose to his cheek then. Leaning away, Ashley managed to get a good glimpse of Kai and wow, he looked extremely adorable when he blushed.

Okay, enough with the sappy couple there... On with the actual chapter!

Alan and Max talked and filled in on each other on what they've been up to and it was a nice reunion for the two. They got burgers and enjoyed each other's company.

"That's tasty!" Max said, finishing his portion, "But to think you'd become a researcher at my mom's lab!" he said, as Alan was about to take a bite off his burger. "It's a total surprise!"

Alan just smiled at his old friend and shrugged. "I just had interest in beyblades."

"You were always better than me at school stuff." Max brought up, and sighed yet he continued to grin brilliantly. "I tried to catch up, but when it came to school and sports, I was no match for you."

Alan chuckled. "We competed over the dumbest stuff, though."

"Yeah!" Max said, "We went at it, no matter what it was! Rivals in everything!" he pictured the time when he and Alan would swim relays up against each other during elementary school, and even played basketball during Middle School. He even remembered when he and Alan competed who could blow the largest bubble, only to end up being splattered by the bubblegum and had gum over their hair too. Max had to laugh at the memory. "That sure takes me back!"

Alan joined in with Max on recollecting the wonderful memories they shared, laughing. Then, Alan looked down, his eyes saddening for a second. "But you were the better beyblader." the expression was then turned to a teasing one, as Alan smirked at Max.

"I didn't have anything else going for me!" Max chortled, flushed by his friend's praise.

Alan just chuckled at his friend. "You see, there's a Beyblade tournament around here tomorrow. I'm entered in."

This got Max's attention. "You are? Wow!"

Alan nodded. "Would you like to enter it too?"

Max quickly got up and grinned with delight. "Can I?!"

Alan nodded once again at his eager friend and grinned. "Of course! It'll be a special entry from the BBA team!"

Max started to smile and got totally hype. "Okay, okay! How exciting! We might even get to battle each other!" the idea alone, got Max even more pumped than ever. "I can't wait!"

Alan laughed at Max, rejoice to hear Max on board with the tournament. Soon, his laugh died down. Little did Max know, that his close friend, had some unfinished business to take care of.

* * *

Later that night, Judy introduced Kai and Rei their new improved Dranzer and Driger. They were better than new and were ready to go.

"Where's Dragoon?" asked Takao.

Ashley looked around, looking lost herself and batted her lashes cutely. "And w— where's Wolverine?"

"Well, I'm afraid that both of your beyblades including Draciel had sustained the most damaged." Judy replied.

Ashley gasped, and Takao gawked, before he scoffed. "What?! I'm not gonna make it to tomorrow's match, then!"

Ashley nodded, puffing her cheeks and forming a thin line on her lips. Sighing, forming now fishy lips, having a hand on her cheek, Ashley mumbled in a childish tone. "Awe shucks. And I was so looking forward to the tournament as well."

Everyone laughed and Kai smiled at Ashley's childish attitude. He found it extremely adorable.

Subsequently, a man showed up. Max grinned so wide, not expecting a surprising visit, he ran to the man that arrived. Turns out, the man happened to be Max's father and Judy's husband. Judy explained that she called him in order to help Dragoon, Draciel, and Wolverine's repairs. Max's father reached into his hand and pulled out Dragoon, stating that it was damaged in the core area. He also took out Wolverine, said that the core and the gear was damaged and had shards, causing the gear to develop splinters.

The twins started to panic and felt so worried that their beyblades are done for good but rest assure, Max's father will make sure their beyblades will be good as new! Perhaps they won't be ready until after the tournament, but it didn't matter. What's more important is that Dragoon and Wolverine will get better soon.

The twins were introduced with prototypes beyblade for practicing and to not feel left out. And Ashley and Takao smiled, however, Ashley stared at her prototype beyblade she was given and remained looking blunt. She hasn't had one since her days at the academy and well, she felt nostalgic.

"Time to take Driger out for a test spin." Rei said, still examining his newly repaired beyblade. "Kai. Let's battle." he challenged.

Kai only blinked at the sudden challenge. This was funny. He hadn't battle Rei since— Well back at Russia when Kai suddenly turned evil—

Kai chuckled, a small smirk itching at the corner of his lip. "Are you sure? Don't blame me if you end up needing more repairs." he taunted.

Rei smirk. "Let's cut the trash talk and get on with it!"

"This will be good!" Hilary squealed, raising her arms, feeling enthusiastic about this. She skidded over to watch over the match. "Are you two ready? Here we go!"

The two males readied their beyblades and had loaded their launchers. Hilary started the countdown for them.

The two boys launched their beyblades and straightaway, clashed onto each other. They were both equally strong. This is what we called a real Beyblattle!

Takao was trying to hold in the temptation but couldn't anymore. He growled and screeched which sounded so..., inhuman. "Darn it! Let me in on this, too!" the latter rushed over to the small beydish and shoved Hilary out of the way, causing her to stumble and I don't know, Takao got his launcher loaded and his beyblade was ready. However, before he could even get the chance to enter the battle, a man walked in with urgent news.

"Director! It's an emergency!" yelled the employee, setting a panic atmosphere around the room.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"The stone tablet! It's been stolen!"

…

The polices were on the move, trying to locate the thieves that stole the ancient artifact from the BBA laboratory. The polices were chasing a suspicious baby barf green car downtown.

"They don't know when to quit." scoffed the thief who was driving the vehicle.

One popped out of the window and held a gun at the chasing police cars. He shot at the sirens that followed, and were laughing out of rejoice. One of the bullets aimed at a tire which deflated and so the siren lost control from there, and caused the car to spin, losing its velocity and crashed. The other police cars continued to chase the criminals, as the two other cars had a commission from the bullets.

…

Meanwhile, the BBA team arrived at the scene. Reporters, detectives, policemen were surrounding the perimeter of the crime scene that occurred at the research laboratory. Judy got out of the bus and looked at the surrounded area with a shock expression.

"I'm Scott from the NYPD. You're Judy, yes?" a man spoke, appearing to be a detective. "Our surveillance systems have been hacked from the inside."

"But… how?"

Takao soon intervened. "Hey! Old dude! Where'd the guys who stole the tablet go?"

Personally, Scott was deeply offended by Takao's commentary. "Old dude? Who do you think you're talking to?" Does this kid not know to respect his elders?

Takao blinked, squinting his eyes, lips pouted and scoffed. "Listen, I said—! HHHU-!"

Both Hilary and Kenny grabbed a hold of Taka before he can make any matters more worse. "Ignore him, he's just a tourist!" Kenny said, laughing nervously.

"Listen, do you wanna get arrested you idiot?!" whispered Hilary over to Takao, who struggled to escape from Hilary's inhuman strength.

Ashley sighed at her brother's immature behavior and sweatdropped, smiling uneasily.

A police officer came by and explained that a suspicious looking vehicle is headed down to 42th street. He also said how he ordered their patrols to stay in pursuit.

Suddenly, Max's father pulled up and called out to him. "Max! Hop in! We're getting back your mom's tablet!"

"Dad!" Max nodded and ran inside the car with his father.

"Max!" Kenny cried.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Takao soon freed himself from Hilary and Kenny's grasp but they left him before he could even reached the car. "Crap! In that case…" he eagerly looked around and spotted a bike. What could hurt taking a bike that didn't had any ownership since it was left on the street? No man, just take it. Typical. So, he rode off before anyone could stop him.

Ashley gasped, "Takao!" oh and what good gracious Lord, Takao had the decency of running off like that when its too dangerous.

Before Ashley could chase after her dear brother, Kai grabbed her hand tightly, preventing her from doing so. "It's too dangerous, Ashley." he was absolutely right. But that still didn't died down the worry that Ashley was feeling for her brother. She only hoped that Takao would be alright and safe.

…

"There's no end to them." scoffed the driver, trying to escape from the police's radar. The one in the passenger seat reloaded his gun, and got out the window, and started to shoot down the sirens. "Suck on this!" he yelled, shooting through the windshields of the police cars, causing for them to lose control and crash.

Max and his father came across the crashing sight, and they couldn't go any further from where they were.

"Wait up, you jerks!" came in the yell of Takao. He sped up on the paddles, he zip zapped right past the car and went straight ahead. "Wait up!"

"Takao!" Being serious and not planning to waste time to let the bad guys make their getaway, Max fled the car and followed Takao.

…

"Are you saying that one of our own led the perpetrator in?" Judy asked, completely sounding astonished. "I simply cannot believe it!"

"After thoroughly looking through our investigation and checked our alibis, the details should come to light." explained Scott. "And, well, this is still unconfirmed, but… Japan seems to be the home base of the international criminal organization."

 _"What?!"_ Ashley, Hilary and Kenny magically popped up in front of Detective Scott, making him backed away in surprised by their sudden closure.

"Is that true?" Hilary asked.

Ashley nodded, making a shocking expression, her delicate fingers hovering above her lower lip. "So I was right?! They really did snuck into the program to get their hands on that rock?"

"Stay out of this, you kids!" Scott said to the three.

Then, one of Scott's man came up and told him some news. "Inspector, according to one of our patrol cars on the scene, we've got someone on the chase of the suspects."

Scott only raised an eyebrow at the man. "Put the entire city's patrol cars on this."

This caused the man to look doubtful, not sure how to even explain to Scott what he meant, only giving Scott a weird look. "According to eyewitnesses, it's just one boy on a bicycle."

"What?!"

There was only one boy who rode off and would had the nerve to chase after the criminals.

 _"Takao!"_

…

The driver laughed. "Now no one'll be able to..." stopping in his words, laugh subsided, he looked over his rearview mirror, and scowled. "What?!"

"Stop, dammit!" shouted Takao, slowly reaching them.

The young child who was running away along with the thieves, looked back and his eyes dilated. "Kinomiya Takao?!" he gasped.

Takao had his launcher out. "Go!" he launched the prototype that was handed to him by Max's father, slashing straight at a tire. The car screeched and crashed into a building. Smoke started to come out and everyone inside the car quickly got out of the car. They all ran and jumped down off the highway, one of them unaware that they dropped their hat before they jumped.

"Wait up!" Takao followed them in pursuit and jumped down the edge, and were down under the highway.

The boy quickly tried to run away from Takao, but was stopped by someone in sight. His eyes widen. "Max?"

The blonde heard his name and his eyes widen. "Al—Alan?" he whispered out his name. "Is that you, Alan?"

They both stared at each other. The boy just sighed and took off his mask, finally revealing himself. "Max..."

"Alan? What are you doing?" asked Max.

Takao groaned while trying to catch up to the two. "Max! He's one of the guys who stole the tablet! Stop him!"

But, Max couldn't do anything. Let alone, move. He just stared, astonished. Alan frowned, knowing that Max wouldn't dare try to prevent him since he's frozen from shock. So, he took the chance and ran past Max. Max only stood frozen, in disbelief that his childhood friend, would turn out to be a criminal. Max perked up, snapping back to reality and turned, but Alan was already too far to even reach him.

Takao finally caught up to Max and panted. "Max! Why didn't you stop him?! I said he was one of the thieves!" he said, but Max stayed quiet. He was still shocked by the truth. Takao noticed he wasn't responding and blinked. "Max, what's wrong?"

Max was out of breath, eyes saddening and looked down. "Alan…"

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer?]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Max's pose was his thumb pointing to himself, smiling as Genbu's spirit was behind him.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**  
 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Rei's left eye could be seen as his right eye was masked with Byakko's spirit next to him.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

The BBA team all turned to punching bags (?) springing around as a white beyblade was spinning in a non-motion way.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The BBA team were out fishing by a pond. Takao managed to fish out a dragoon look-alike and the rest of the Holy Beasts as the BBA team were awed. Kai sat in the back leaning to a rock, Ashley standing by him, smiling and giggling at her friends.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

All the BBA members spun around on top of their signature beyblade as they were huge! Takao, Max and Rei struggling as Max was on his knees. Ashley having her leg slightly up and smiling while Kai sat crossed legged on his beyblade. Hilary and Kenny watching the BBA with grins.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

Kai was smiling while looking to his side, Suzaku right above him, close.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

The twins were shown. Ashley and Takao standing side by side, Ashley on the left and Takao on the right. Kitsune and Seiryu behind them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

The beyblade from the beginning was starting to lose its spin.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

The beyblade lost its spin, the center finally showing Dragoon.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **feel free to review and such! again! apologies for the absolute loooooong wait! -** obeliskprima


	32. Chapter 32: Max, A Friend's Scream

**hello! back with another chapter! i'll try to update as more as I can but I do also need to focus on my other ongoing story too as well! anyways, please enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **Episode Thirty Two:** _ **Max, A friend's scream**_

After the incident that revolved around the stolen tablet, Max came out and clear, saying that among the group of thieves happened to be his old friend, Alan, which still surprised him.

"New York ain't the biggest metropolis in the world for nothing! No matter where I look it's nothing but building!" exclaimed Takao with a wide grin, hands pressing against the window.

"Takao! Why are you over here talking like a tourist?" Hilary frowned at the male bluenette, not impressed. Takao blinker, allowing for Hilary to continue, "I'm surprised you can stay calm while your teammate is upset!"

Everyone was sitting down at the cushions, all reevaluating the situation and even about how Max was dealing with the truth. Ashley and Kai stood by the window, and Ashley felt bad for the blonde. One could never expect an old friend to become a criminal, working for an international group.

Kenny tried to tell Max to cheer up and to try and focus on the tournament that was taking place that day. Trying to take in the thought Kenny said, Max only nodded, but still felt pretty down.

Takao rolled his eyes, shaking his head and frowned. "Max, how long are you gonna mope? Can you really fight an exciting battle like that?" wow, that's one way to console a fellow teammate.

Hilary gawked at Takao, frowning at the boy and trying to settle him. "Stop that!"

Staring at his two friends, and eyeing at Takao, blue hues looking even more doubtful, Max sighed. "I still can't believe it." he spoke, calming the pair down, only for Max to continue his reasoning, "I can't believe that Alan is one of the criminals. No! I don't want to believe it!"

"It must be a shock." Hilary said, sitting down next to Rei.

Rei crossed his arms and agreed. "I can't blame you, since he's your childhood friend."

"Your mom feels the same way, Max." Judy started, "Alan is an excellent and very intelligent research assistant. I don't think he could ever be behind stealing the tablet."

"Maybe you got the wrong person?" Kenny suggested.

Max stared at Kenny before lowering his eyes, sighing. "But, … that was…" Picturing last nights event, Max was sure the person who pulled away his mask was none other than Alan. It had to be. Though, he wishes it wasn't justified. "That was Alan, no doubt about it."

"One thing sure is strange though; would a suspect even show up to the tournament?" Kenny inquired.

Hilary agreed with Kenny. Though, there is one question that remained; Why did Alan invited everyone to the tournament?

Having his arms crossed, being silent for the whole topic, it was time to give Max a little some heads up. "More importantly, Max, are you going to participate in the match or not?" Kai inquired.

Ashley eyed at Kai with a perplexed expression, since Kai brought up a sudden question like that, she awaited for Kai to continue, but fell in deep thoughts by the situation. Since she thought of the possibility of Alan being tied to another cooperate or maybe— No it couldn't. Could it?

Kai lowered his arms, frowning at Max. "If you're that worried about it," stepping forward, Kai gestured himself by placing a hand over his chest, "I'll be more than happy to take your place."

Snapping out of her own thoughts, Ashley eyed at Kai with her eyes widen. "Kai?"

Hearing his name whispered, Kai side glanced to Ashley, a small glint in his irises, before returning his gaze to Max.

Feeling taken back by Kai's words, Max had to evaluate this, until he came to a resolution. Max wasn't backing out of the tournament. Claiming that he'll show Alan that he can't get away with stealing and will learn to play by the rules and he's the only one capable of doing so. Plus, he wishes to hear the entire story directly from Alan. Instead of being filled with such accusations and lies.

"Yeah! That's the spirit. Moping isn't going to do any good. It's better to just clash head on with the guy, Max." Takao grinned at Max, giving each other a nod of acknowledgement.

Ashley eyed at Kai slowly, having an oh so innocent look. Kai caught Ashley's gaze, giving her his smile. She tilted her head, blinking. But realized what Kai was attempting to bargain. She smiled sweetly at Kai, trying to reach for his hand and her eyes brightened to form moon crescents, and Kai chuckled.

"I'm glad you finally cheered up." Judy said, receiving a nodded from Max, which only made her smile. She reached a small case that sat besides her and soon, presented Max with a newly repaired and a newly upgraded Beyblade. "Why don't you use this in your match? It's the new Draciel. _Draciel Viper_."

Examining the updated beyblade, Max was stunned at the new design and upgrades it supported of the infrastructure of the spinning top. "Wow! Thank you, mom!" he exclaimed with a bright grin.

Ashley slumped her shoulders, feeling envious. However, she decided to stay mute and not say a word.

However, her brother...

"Aww! Must be nice!" Takao compliment, yet his pout said otherwise. "Hey! It's not fair that Max gets one and I don't, old lady! You can't play favorites just because he's your son."

 _Oh brother..._

Sighing and releasing Kai's hand, Ashley took a step forward and stood behind Takao, whispering over to her dear brother, having her hand near her mouth to narrow her voice for only Takao to hear, "Takao, be nice."

Judy chuckled. "Oh don't worry, Takao. In fact, right now, the guys at the lab are developing a new upgrade for Dragoon." Glancing over at Ashley, who hid herself behind Takao, she smiled at the young girl. "Even for Wolverine, they're upgrading her right now as we speak."

Ashley parted her lips, eyes glistening at Judy.

Eyeing his young sister from his shoulder, Takao grinned at Ashley. "Hear that, Ashley? We're getting upgrades!"

Holding onto his arm, Ashley nodded, smiling herself. "Mhm. I—I absolutely can't wait."

…

Out in the outskirts of the city, a boy roamed around the abandoned area. He spotted a figure behind several crates and went to meet up with his acquaintance. The boy stopped in front of the desk, with his hat on.

The woman nodded at the boy. "Here's the beyblade as promised." The woman placed a new Beyblade that colored in blue, onto the surface of the table, sliding it over to the boy. "It's called The Impulse."

The boy eagerly took it and examined it closely with a small smile on his face. "A piece of the stone tablet is inside the Impulse… " gripping to the new beyblade in his hand, the boy grinned. "I should be able to summon a Sacred Beast with this, right? Awesome!"

The woman just nodded. "Our plan was able to succeed thanks to your job at the research facility. That's your paycheck."

Alan continued to admire his new Beyblade until a man walked behind him and spoke, "Time to go, Boss."

The blonde feminine stood up with a nod, and said her goodbye to Alan and left the area. The woman got out and went inside the car, but sensed an unfamiliar presence nearby. "We've got an uninvited guest."

"Huh?"

Giving a sharp look to her man, she scowled. "The fuzz."

The man couldn't believe it, until the woman instructed him to leave at once. They both made a getaway, aware that a suspicious car is chasing after the duo.

The woman sighed, giving a stern look at he driver. "What a pain. Floor it."

After several crashes throughout downtown, the woman stuck her head out and aimed her huge rocket gun at the sirens, and shot a huge bullet at a local truck, creating an explosion and sending out logs that carried along inside.

…

The Bladebreakers went to the place that was setting the big tournament that was hosted in New York City, the Yankee Stadium.

Ashley felt pretty excited for the tournament. Yet, she felt upset that she won't be able to participate in the event. She wasn't the only one who felt upset about not being able to participate the event either. Takao was feeling bummed out too but, at least the two get to cheer for their friend Max.

 **"All right, everyone! It's time for today's main battle! Our special guests to add some flair to today's tournament! Let's give them a big welcome! The best Bladers in the world, the BBA team! Hey come out!"**

The BBA team made their introduction by entering the arena.

Having missed the feeling of being praised by fellow fans, Takao grinned, waving his hands.

Ashley hadn't had this feeling in a while, so, she felt timid at the moment. She still wasn't used to the feeling of grabbing the crowds attention and being the center of it, she swallowed and tried to hide herself from view, going behind Kai, grabbing onto his arm.

Kai looked over his shoulder, blinking but smiled slightly at Ashley. He grabbed her hand gently, catching her attention.

Ashley slowly lifted her gaze at Kai and felt her nerves calming down.

 **"The entrant from this team will be our own New York star, Max Mizuhara!"**

The whole crowd cheered for the blonde, admiring their top beyblader, Max.

 **"Their challenger will be the boy who made a name for himself by winning the tournament in the Bronx! Alan Mackenzie!"**

The Dj made a motion at the other side of the stadium, but to everyone's surprise, no one was there. Stirring confusion upon the crowd, the Dj himself was left confused. It took a while, but soon, Alan made his way in and walked down the arena

 **"Sorry for the wait! Alan's coming on stage! Hey Alan! Give us a serious battle!"**

Alan had a serious expression, meaning he meant business.

"Good luck Max."

"Yeah, we're with you buddy.

Ashley and Kai nodded at Max, all wishing him the best of luck.

Max nodded at everyone, he walked down to the arena, to meet up with his opponent.

Once friends, Alan and Max gazed at one another, both having their own thoughts on the matter.

 **"This is going to be a one-round battle! Players, are you ready?"**

Finally, positioning themselves for battle, Max, however, said he needed to say something to clear up.

"Before we battle," Max brought up, "I have something to ask you." his eyes narrowed, "What were you doing out there last night? What do you have to do with the group that stole the tablet?"

Alan just smirked and simply said, "If you beat me, I'll tell you." his words only made Max shifted from his position, amusing Alan. "For the record, if you think I haven't improved since before, you're in for a rude awakening. Now, I'm the Champion of the Bronx. And I'm not gonna go easy on you."

Max only gave Alan a blank stare. Alan held up his Beyblade (which was new).

"Come on!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go shoot!"

Finishing the countdown, both bladers launched their beyblades onto the dish.

* * *

At first, the battle seemed to be going fine, but Alan was a little more stronger than Max.

Dizzi claimed that she can't seem to find any data on Alan's Beyblade, which was anonymous.

Hearing Dizzi, Ashley blinked, tilting her head while gazing at the battle. Narrowing her eyes, a sensation of misplacement was detected. And believe Ashley, she knew something was off.

"Hey, Max! What the heck's your problem?! Fight back!" shouted Takao. He knew Max's strategy has always been defense, but come on, Max couldn't simply win just by simply being a punching bag, right? That just fumed Takao. "Attack! Ya gotta attack!"

Somehow, Max had his beyblade in stationary mode and kept letting Alan attack him. Eventually, Impulse attacked Draciel into the air, causing Max to gasp.

 **"Uh oh! Draciel's in trouble!"**

"Come on, Max! If you won't attack," Alan chortled, grinning. "I will!" then, his expression turned serious. "Go, Impulse!"

Impulse circled around Draciel, managing to make Draciel almost lose its spin, which caused for not only Max to be shocked, but Rei and Takao were taken back.

"What's up with those movements?" Takao asked.

Alan was using that same old cheap tactic. Using an elliptical movement which is caused by his axis gear. Having sharp eyes, like a fox, Ashley's sight caught the affair. "His gear."

Takao, Hilary and Kenny turned to look at Ashley.

Takao blinked, "What?"

Remaining silent at first, the reflection of Impulse was seen in Ashley's eyes, attacking and circling around Draciel, catching the drift. "The Impulse isn't spinning in a perfect circle, it's an ellipse. The swerving path of the elliptical movement creates waves and it decreases Draciel's rotation speed." she spoke, sounding so serious and sophisticated.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Or chip?" Dizzi joked.

"You're right, Ashley. Looks like Alan has done his homework on Draciel's defense." Kenny said.

But that wasn't the only issue. Max had trouble concentrating the battle but his mind keeps drifting off to the fact that the person he's facing now, Alan, is like he's totally a different person.

Alan was really getting the better of Max. His beyblade smacked against Max's beyblade. He managed to knock Draciel into the air. The crowd gasped at the impact.

 _Was this it for Max?_

Draciel landed back into the dish, still spinning.

"Max is holding back." Rei confronted.

"He's conflicted. He doesn't have the will to battle." Kai pointed out.

"Eh?" Hilary gasped.

Takao frowned. "What are you saying?!"

"He's saying that Max is holding back because he won't accept the fact that Alan was the one who stole the tablet." Ashley said, to which Kai and Rei agreed with Ashley completely.

Takao couldn't believe it. His own sister was doubting Max. Well, he could believe Kai and Rei since it wasn't the first time and by hands they experienced a similar situation but Ashley? Negative?

Takao scowled at the three. "Hey! Knock it off guys!" he got up and started to yell at Max, "Hey, Max! Get your act together and start battling for real!"

Max looked at Takao, averting his eyes below, still hesitated. He knows Takao was right, and he really wishes he could start fighting back, yet it's proven to be difficult.

"Max!" Alan called, breaking Max from him thoughts, "You better not be holding back!" he glared. "Are you insulting me? Then I'll make you fight for real! Rise, my Sacred Beast!" he cried out, which surprised everyone. His beyblade suddenly gained more acceleration, but something was wrong. Alan kept trying to call out his Sacred Beast but his beyblade was spinning out of control.

Dizzi began to explain what was the issue; Alan's beyblade contained a small rock component from within the blade, therefore, he can't call out his Sacred Beast at will.

"Wait," Takao interrupted, "That was an incomplete Sacred Beast, right?"

"Ah," Ashley nodded, remembering something. "I do recall that Max's mom said summoning it wouldn't be so simple."

Rei turned to Ashley. "But what if he was able to pull it off?"

Ashley stared at Rei, lost herself and Kai spoke for her, "Just look." he started, "There's no sign of a Sacred Beast anywhere."

Alan was still having trouble on summoning his bit beast. He's lost it already.

The two beyblades started to wobble with each clash, but soon, the battle ended in a tie.

It was a shocking ending to that. No one expected the results to be a draw.

 **"Look at that! Both Bladers, Stadium Out! What a twist! What force! The battle between Max and Alan will restart!"**

Alan fell to his knees, frustrated. "Why? Why didn't my Sacred Beast come out?"

Max just sent his old friend a sympathetic expression. "Alan…"

Finally standing up, Alan stared down at his bey, frowning while disappointed at the matter. This wasn't what the mysterious woman promised. The boss informed that she made it so that he could control the Sacred Beast. But the Impulse…

"You've been fooled!" Max's words caught Alan's attention, "Did they tell you that you'd be able to summon a Sacred Beast?" he pauses, glaring at Alan and pointing at him, "In exchange for being an accomplice in the theft of the stone tablet!"

To Alan's perspective, it sounded like that was the plan, but it didn't worked out. Alan scowled. "No!"

"Why can't you see it, Alan? You're being used!"

"Shut up!" Alan was growing impatient with Max's lecture. "You're just talking smack because you're afraid of losing to me!"

Max readied his launcher. "Looks like you won't come to your senses unless my Draciel beats you!"

"What?"

"Let's go, Alan!"

The two exchange another few glances and smirked. Getting back into position, after a quick countdown, the match had begun. Immediately, the two beyblades collided and went in full offense mode.

Alan was really is going all out on Max, but he wasn't going to let Alan get the better of him. "Don't lose, Draciel!"

"Hang in there, Impulse!"

The battle was really getting intense, and Max was starting to clear his mind, fully focusing into the battle, which only stirred excitement from within. "Not Bad, Alan. You haven't changed a bit. Alan, there's no doubt about it. You're my friend."

Alan heard Max, but simply focused onto the fight. He couldn't afford to lose to Max just because he didn't have a Sacred Beast. "Here I come, Max!"

"Come on!"

After a few more grinding and clashes, both Bladers cried out, before Alan and Max decided to call the finishing moves.

"Watch and learn, Alan! This is my power!" Blue hues shimmering with power, full strength enhancing, it was time for Max to call in the new special attack. "Viper Wall!"

Alan was taken back by the new attack he was so unfamiliar with.

Max's beyblade glowed, a purple wave surrounding the spinning top. His beyblade dashed forward to Alan's, sending his beyblade between his feet.

Max retrieved his beyblade in his palm and smiled.

 **"Max takes the win! Look at that special move! It's wonderful!"**

The whole crowd cheered for the victory of Max.

"Incredible!" Hilary yelled.

"He had it in him after all!" Takao said enthusiastically.

"That's the power of the new Draciel!" Kenny said.

Ashley only smiled widely at Max. She felt so proud, she knew Max could pull through.

Alan fell to his knees, sulking of his loss.

"Alan!" Max called, running to his side.

Alan sighed, looking up at Max. "I'll talk, just as I promised. You were right. I was an accomplice in the plot to steal the tablet." he confessed.

"Alan." Judy whispered, upset.

Alan looked down, a shame of his actions. "I was introduced to the research lab under the orders of the boss."

"The boss? Who is this person?" questioned Scott.

Alan rose a brow, thinking about it. He was trying to recall the woman he met up with before the tournament, and he found himself in a daze. "She was a young woman with blonde hair, and I think she was Japanese."

"Why do you think she's Japanese?" continued Scott.

"She used a bit of Japanese when she talked on the phone. And said she'd bring the tablet to Japan." answered Alan, giving out a very important Intel.

"What?!"

…

 _Somewhere far from the tournament, a blonde woman took off her disguised, revealing her hair to be dark instead of blonde. She fixed herself up and smirked._

 _She grabbed her suitcase that held a valuable possession and made her way out of the ladies room, reaching for her next flight to Japan._

…

The whole group headed to the lobby of the building that held the tournament.

"Alan, I just don't get it. Why did you do it?" Max asked his friend.

Alan just shrugged. "I wanted a Sacred Beast."

Huh? That caught Max off guard, causing the boy to blink. "Why did you want one?"

Alan turned to Max and gave him a serious look. "To fight you! To fight on even ground with you, who became the best in the world with one! I needed a Sacred Beast, too…" he sighed, "The boss-woman who approached me said she knew someone who could create a Sacred Beast from the tablet. And that she'd given me a Beyblade with a Sacred Beast in it on the condition that I'd help her."

Max blinked, "Why would you do something so foolish?"

Alan just glared at Max. "Foolish?! Don't you get it? We've competed in everything since we were little. And I've been able to win it all… but there was just one thing I couldn't beat you at." — he pauses, before looking back at Max with a stern expression, — "And that was Beyblade!" Alan then got up and had his back turned to Max. "I wanted to beat you in Beyblade. I wanted to beat you, even just once. I wanted it so badly I didn't think of anything else. Next thing I knew, I was in your mom's lab."

"Alan…" whispered Judy.

Max felt bad for not understanding Alan's feelings. "I had no idea you were willing to go so far…"

How silly. Alan snorted, rolling his eyes, chuckling weakly. "But I was wrong. I realized that once I was able to fight you for real. Max!" Alan turned, finally able to grin at his long-time rival, and friend. "You've beaten me this time!"

"Alan…"

Alan walked up to Max and Judy, smiling. "But I'm happy. Thanks for having a real battle with me." he held his hand out for Max to shake, and the two ended up working things out.

Everyone went to Alan and told him how much of a Blader he was.

"Alan! That was a nice battle!" Takao praised.

"It really was amazing!" Hilary said.

Kenny nodded. "It was moving."

"Thanks." Alan chuckled but soon, looked down a bit. He gave everyone one final goodbye, before he left with Scott for some interrogation session

Before Alan left, Max shouted out to his friend, "Alan! Let's Beyblade again sometime!"

Alan stopped and look back, grinning at the challenge. "Yeah! I won't lose next time!"

"Neither will I!"

Ashley held a glint in her eyes, smiling to herself.

But one question still remained...

Just who was the mysterious woman Alan mentioned? And, just what was she planning to do with the stone tablet?

Somehow, sensing it, Ashley had a strong feeling that she and her brother, including everyone and that meant even Kai, that they'll be encountering her soon.

 _Real soon._

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer?]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Max's pose was his thumb pointing to himself, smiling as Genbu's spirit was behind him.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**  
 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Rei's left eye could be seen as his right eye was masked with Byakko's spirit next to him.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

The BBA team all turned to punching bags (?) springing around as a white beyblade was spinning in a non-motion way.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The BBA team were out fishing by a pond. Takao managed to fish out a dragoon look-alike and the rest of the Holy Beasts as the BBA team were awed. Kai sat in the back leaning to a rock, Ashley standing by him, smiling and giggling at her friends.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

All the BBA members spun around on top of their signature beyblade as they were huge! Takao, Max and Rei struggling as Max was on his knees. Ashley having her leg slightly up and smiling while Kai sat crossed legged on his beyblade. Hilary and Kenny watching the BBA with grins.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

Kai was smiling while looking to his side, Suzaku right above him, close.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

The twins were shown. Ashley and Takao standing side by side, Ashley on the left and Takao on the right. Kitsune and Seiryu behind them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

The beyblade from the beginning was starting to lose its spin.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

The beyblade lost its spin, the center finally showing Dragoon.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **Entry Sixteen**

 _ **A Lithographic Discovery**_

 _It's been a weird vacation lately. In the beginning, it was quite nice to enjoy the spectacular scenery here in New York. Much like in Tokyo and Japan-wise with the streets piled with busy pedestrians urgenging to go on about their daily routines and such. Nevertheless, strange things did occured during this trip. Max's mother had introduced to us yet another stone tablet, much like the one displayed once in the Academy's museum, the same one as my brother's beyblade and the other's were on a world tour for many tourists to gather and see._

 _However, unlike with the stone tablet back in the acadamy, this one was stolen. What is even more bizarre is that Max's friend, whom was his own mother's assitant help with the thievery to happen, thus leading to a new alibi to decode. From what Max's friend had mention, the alibi is directly in Japan, yet, it goes on from there. Not much is clear where the stone tablet is._

 _Although, I would like to point out since I am writing of the stone tablet is about the one from the United Kingdom. I can faintly remember, Draciel and Dragoon. Something with this other student and somehow the stone tablet being destroyed in the process and afterwards, cannot remember much else. I still yearn to figure out all these events that keep playing in my physique._

 _Aside from that, we must trace the person who is behind this new conspiracy. Perhaps new enemies awaits us back home? But I'm guessing, this incident has something related to our Sacred Beasts, and, to Team Psykick._

* * *

 **i'll probably update another chapter either tomorrow or sooner. feel free to leave a review! -** obeliskprima


	33. Chapter 33: R Lithograph's Strenght

**hello! back with another update! I hope you'll enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: _V Force_.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**

 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's Sacred Beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **Episode** **Thirty** **Three:** **_Resurrected_** **_Lithograph's_** **_Strength_**

When the flight to Japan finally landed, (Judy, who also decided to tag along with the BBA team), found Daitenji, who was waiting for everyone's arrival at the entrance.

"Old timer!" greeted Takao.

Daitenji had arranged a ride on a bus and so, that's when the story of what occurred back at New York with Alan, the stone tablet, and the mysterious woman who was behind all of it, unfolded. But, Daitenji didn't seemed too surprise by the tale.

"Huh? The stone tablet? Have you really seen a tablet before?" asked Takao, who later heard about Daitenji being aware of the tablets existence, which surprised everyone.

"I have." Daitenji said.

Everyone gasped. Who would've thought Daitenji would have experienced the same situation the BBA team endured.

"That was over thirty years ago, though."

"Thirty years?" Kenny asked.

Takao had to gawk, "What?! Thirty years?" he had to snort, almost wanting to chuckle. "Dang, old geezer! I knew were you were pretty old, but not *THAT* old and OW—!"

Hilary shut Takao up with a hit on the head, and covering his mouth with a small smile on her face. "Sorry about that. Continue please."

Daitenji just sat in silence, and stared out into the window. He had arrange the ride to a specific address. Where was he taking them? Well, that will be answered shortly, and shortly it did.

The BBA team came to find themselves to be standing in front of very old, filled with vines, sorta crumbled mansion like building.

It looked... Haunted. Nonetheless, it looked abandoned.

And just the thought of the place being filled with ghosts, it got Ashley feeling terrified. She was scared to go inside and when it came to these type of stuff, she would cry. Believe her, she cries during scary movies since at night whenever she would go to bed, she feared she might see Jason in her closet, ready to saw and slice her and oh god!

Ashley tried to calm herself. That's when she felt warmth in her hand. She looked down to find Kai's hand gently grabbing hers. Gazing up, Kai was gazing at the building, giving the grasp of Ashley's hand a tighter grip. Blinking innocently, Ashley was baffled by Kai's gesture, as he smiled at Ashley, saying he's with her and won't let go. And that only made Ashley feel more secure and safe.

Entering inside the abandoned looking structure, Takao managed to wreck down a door that blocked the path, but ended up going down with it.

"Takao! Are you okay?" Kenny asked, worried.

"What's gotten into you?" Hilary asked.

"What?!" Takao barked, still groaning.

Hilary sighed, walking past the fallen Takao, along with Daitenji and everyone else.

Daitenji soon led everyone to his old lab, where it displayed a desk, chalkboard, a dresser set for files, and some old lab equipment as well.

"So this was your old research lab, Chairman Daitenji?" Hilary asked.

"Indeed."

Ashley admired the old antiques. It was fascinating to say. Daitenji explained that this room is where he worked thirty years ago.

Takao finally recovered that he had taken from the broken door. "How did you get any research done in a dump like this?"

"There it is!" Daitenji chuckled, finally founding what he was looking for. He proceeded to show an old photograph of him and another man in a lab coat. The man had light brown hair and blue-green eyes.

Takao only grinned. "Eh? So this is you, old man? Not a bad look!"

Eyeing at the photograph, Ashley blinked. "Who's the man besides you, sir?" she leaned her head away, averting her gaze to Daitenji.

Daitenji pulled out a chair that was still there and sighed. "Doctor Zaghart. My research partner. He was one of the best researchers around."

"Did something happen to him?" Rei asked.

"Thirty years ago, he disappeared from this facility with a stone tablet in hand." Daitenji answered.

Judy was surprised by this. "A stone tablet?"

"That tablet was a different one than the one you were researching, Judy. We happened to find it by chance thirty years ago. At the time, we were doing research on gyroscopes."

"Gyroscopes?" Max asked.

Ashley's hues widen, recalling learning the lesson of Gyroscopes during her course in chemistry back in the academy. "A gyroscope is a device consisting of a wheel or disk." pausing while looking in focus of the matter, Ashley eyed at Max. "Gyroscopes can also be used to provide stability or maintain a reference direction in navigation systems, automatic pilots, and stabilizers."

That was surprising. Takao sorta laughed and whistled at his sister. "Wow. I'm surprised you know all this stuff, Ashley." he teased.

"Huh?" Ashley gazed at Tyson, her eyes glistening, only to find herself blushing at her brother's compliment and rubbed her cheek with her index sheepishly. "I only know this since I was taught about it back in the academy."

Daitenji smiled, but sighed. "We were researching how to make a gyroscope that could maintain its balance at a high velocity." he explained, recalling his time. "We stayed up at night after night creating tips from various ores to repeat our experiments. One day, one of our researchers brought a tablet made of an unknown material that they had discovered in their travels."

"And it looked just like the one that got stolen from Miss Judy's lab?" asked Ashley.

Daitenji nodded. "Right."

"And what of it?" Judy asked.

"We immediately made a top from a piece of the tablet and ran an experiment." Daitenji pictured the day of the experiment, amazed by the power it had, "The top continued to spin and emitted an incredible amount of energy."

"A Sacred Beast, right?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. But back then we had no idea what it was. We believed that energy was the cause of the top's stable rotation, so we focused on researching the stone tablet to track down the energy source." Daitenji closed his eyes, remembering the night he had last seen Zaghart before Daitenji called it a night from researching, leaving the Doctor all alone with the tablet himself. "The next day, Zaghart disappeared along with the stone tablet and the research data."

"What of Zaghart after that?" Judy inquired.

"Not a word." was Daitenji's reply.

That was some story. However, Ashley got to thinking. Narrowing her eyes, perhaps, this Zaghart character could be the one behind the stolen tablet that Judy had back in New York. Then again, Alan did mentioned a woman was behind the robbery so, that cleared everything up.

And it seemed Max had the same thought as Ashley; "So he's the one who stole the tablet from my mom's lab!"

"We don't know that." Daitenji said. "But there aren't many people who know the value of the tablet."

"So we might learn something if we ask Doctor Zaghart?" Kenny asked.

"That depends. If he were to show himself. But I highly believe that is impossible." Daitenji answered.

Go figure. Having her gesture form into a thinking manner, index on her chin, her other index encircling on her elbow, Ashley hummed. "Isn't that strange?"

Everyone turned to look at the feminine bluenette.

"What is, Ashley?" Hilary asked.

"Isn't it a coincidence Miss Judy's stone tablet was stolen not too long ago and now we're introduced with this new information?"

Everyone still looked skeptical by what Ashley was interpreting.

"What do you mean?" Rei inquired.

Blinking, wrinkling her brows, being in detective mode, Ashley suddenly found the floor to be interesting. "Think about it, Doctor Zaghart could also be the one behind the stolen stone tablet Alan took. Of course, there is still that woman who's out there too."

Everyone started to think about the theory Ashley brought up, which was only theoretical, yet genius.

"Don't think about too much, kids." Daitenji said. "Remember, there are people who will do anything to get a hold of that tablet. Not to mention... something as similar as this occurred not too long ago in England." he added.

Everyone was intrigued by another source of the story.

However, Ashley felt a pang in her heart, thumping, just at the mention of England.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"Well... according to the researchers I knew back in the lab in London, they too, had a rock similar to the one you had, Judy." Daitenji said.

"What happened to it?" Max asked.

Daitenji only sighed. "Unfortunately, the following day, the rock was destroyed. Only a single piece was left of the rock. There was no evidence left behind of the one who could've caused it. Nothing more was broadcast from the ordinary."

Ashley started to feel shaken up. She was actually there when it happened but everything was still a blur. All she could remember was that her friends and herself went to see the displayed rock that the academy put on. Before the day of the grand opening, Ashley recalled herself being led to the prohibited door. Her friends tried to enter the room but Ashley tried to stop them.

One of Ashley's friend found the trio and then, suddenly, having a sense of vision, Ashley remembered seeing Seiryu, and everything else was a blur.

"Well… we can try to contact England." suggested Kenny.

"I doubt it." Ashley's voice became audible, causing Kenny to gaze at her.

"What?"

Ashley lifted her head up, blinking. She sighed. "The rock from England has nothing to do with all of this."

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?" asked Rei.

Closing her eyes, Ashley felt cornered. "Because I was there when it happened. And believe me, I know what I saw, and so Doctor Zaghart or the woman were not involved whatsoever."

"Then, what did happened? What did you saw?" Max asked, intrigued by Ashley.

Ashley made a small noise, face turning pale as she started to sweat and gulped, twiddling her index fingers and laughed nervously. " W–well… let's just say... It's broken and well the rest is history."

…

After that little trip, everyone decided to head home and rest.

And that wasn't the end of it.

By the time Ashley and Takao arrived home, the two were introduced to newly repaired and upgraded beyblades.

Takao got his Dragoon V2, while Ashley received her Venus+ Wolverine. Her beyblade was designed as light blue with white patterns. And Ashley absolutely loved it.

Everyone was gone and out at the time, leaving the twins all to themselves.

Ashley and Takao started to wonder where everyone was at.

After some time, Kenny had stopped by the twin's household and had told them that everyone were all at the BBA headquarters to help Judy tracked down Dr. Zaghart (since Ashley confessed to what happened with the rock back in England even though she only mentioned half of the truth).

Takao was starting to complain about not having an opponent to try out his new bey. He wasn't the only one who felt that way; Ashley too, wished to try out her new beyblade and see for herself what the new upgrade has her in store.

"I know who you guys can battle." Kenny said, catching the attention of the twins. Then, he held up a purple, green like Beyblade. _"Ta-da!"_

The twins both looked at Kenny very wearily before asking;

"What's that?" Ashley asked, batting her lashes in an innocent matter.

Snorting, yet confused Takao scrunched his nose. "Is it a bottle opener?" he joked.

Taking offense, Kenny huffed and held a serious expression. "Watch your mouth! This is the ultimate Beyblade that Judy and I came up with!"

"Huh?" Simultaneously, Ashley and Takao only blinked and gazed back at one another, before setting their eyes back at the small boy. He's joking, right?

"Come on! Let us do battle!"

Takao then turned, not looking amused. "Ehhh, know what? I'll go look for a real challenge down at the BBA."

"Takao!" Kenny felt offended.

"I feel bad for making Dragoon V2 fight something like that."

Ashley only frowned at her brother. Not taking any tolerance, she closed her eyes, — "Ha-CHA!" — before landing a fist on Takao's back, sending the boy flying to the wall.

Takao screeched so loud, tears in his eyes from the pain, he glared at Ashley, fuming. "OUCH! What was that for?!"

Ignoring her brother, huffing, Ashley gazed at Kenny and placed a hand above her chest. "I'm sorry for my brother, Kenny. I suppose Takao is just too scared to spar against you."

Kenny only looked at Ashley wearily at first but soon got the picture. "Y—you're right. I guess my new Beyblade is too much for Takao to handle."

As the two continued to teased Takao, he had finally snapped and accepted Kenny's challenge. The two had readied their launchers and the battle soon commenced.

The battle seemed to be going great.

Kenny's beyblade not only spun, but bounced up and down surprisingly.

"What kind of ultimate Beyblade jumps around like some frog?" Takao had blinked. "I'll finish this in one shot! Dragoon!"

"Jump!" shouted Kenny.

Takao seemed to be doing well at first, that is, until Takao was having a bit of trouble controlling his Beyblade. He was growing frustrated and kept missing on hitting Kenny's Einstein.

When Kenny was about to call in for a final attack, his beyblade splashed right down in the water, making Takao the winner of this battle!

. . . (Silence . . . )

 _ **WHAT!**_

Stifling a giggle with her hand, Ashley tried to hold herself back from laughing at Kenny's failed attempt.

Takao literally bursted into laughter. "Some Einstein Attack!"

Kenny began to feel flustered. Surely he wasn't expecting this as a result. "Stop laughing!" his words only made Takao laugh even more, which Kenny started to turn red from embarrassment, "How can you laugh at this? You haven't even mastered Dragoon V2!"

"Huh?" Takao stopped his laughter, and looked up, "What do you mean?" he and Ashley walked over to Kenny as he grabbed his laptop out.

Kenny explained that Dragoon V2 was different from all Takao's previous Dragoon's up to now. It was because of its Magne a Weight Disk and how it was combined with the MG Core, the power output increases by several times! Kenny added that because of its new model, movement becomes much harder to control.

Ashley nodded, she oo'ed and made a thin line on her lip. "So... it's like starting over." she mentioned, which Kenny nodded.

Taking out her beyblade, Ashley examined her Wolverine very closely. Maybe it was the same way with her Venus Wolverine. It was a new upgrade after all.

* * *

"I see. Kinomiya and the rest have returned." Ozuma said, eyes fallen to a blunt gaze.

"Faster than I thought." Mariam said.

Dunga growled, kicking an old sack of waste. "Goddamn! Why'd they take a vacation to New York? Getting cocky just because they beat the Psykicks!"

Monica chuckled, hand under her chin, legs crossed. "But thanks to the Psykicks, the four Sacred Beast have gotten stronger."

"She's right." Mariam agreed.

"So that means it's time for us to make our move, Ozuma." Joseph said, eyeing at the leader.

* * *

"I just got a word from Chairman Daitenji and Judy. They don't have any leads on Zaghart nor couldn't make any contact with the local Museum in England about the rock." Kenny said.

Max just sighed, sitting up. "We have no idea where the stone tablet is."

"Well since Ashley has told about the incident with the rock in England, we can be safe to assume that Dr. Zaghart or the woman were behind it." Kenny spoke while adjusting his spectacles.

Everyone stayed quiet until Hilary realized a sudden absence of presences. "By the way, where's Ashley and Takao?"

Now that Rei thought about it, "Yeah. Where are those two?" he asked, now wondering where his two friends were.

"They might be by the river." Kenny replied.

* * *

And Kenny was spot on. Ashley and Takao were in the middle of a small, yet old style beybattle with their newly upgraded Beyblades.

Shockingly, Ashley managed to control her Venus Wolverine fine. It surprised her to find that she was able to pull the same delicate yet swift movements of grace with ease, she felt proud of herself.

Takao however...

"Go, Dragoon! Turn!" Takao had called for Dragoon to try and turn and dash straight at Wolverine but with no luck, his bey managed to flip and finally, losing its spin, making Ashley the winner of the practice battle.

 _ **WHAT?!**_

Takao only got more frustrated, clouded with confusion. "Darn! I messed up again!"

Claiming her beyblade that sprang to her hand, Ashley smiled at her brother. "I don't know. But surely, you'll overcome again, brother."

Shoulders slumping, Takao's face soften and huffed. "Maybe."

Smiling sweetly at her brother's small pout, Ashley was about to turn and grab a hold of Takao's beyblade which still lay motionless on the ground, until a hand swiped for it. Ashley's eyes widen, taken back and took a step back. She looked up to find Hilary glaring at Takao while holding to Dragoon. Ashley had a sweatdropped and swallowed; _'Oh no. Not now...'_

"What are you doing out here, Takao?" Hilary asked.

"Well duh! Isn't it obvious? Ashley and I were just practicing with our new beys!" Takao responded in a matter-a-fact tone. "But, I'm having a hard time getting to move how I want it to." — Hilary huffed at the boy as he spoke and proceeded to walk upward at the top of the hill, which Takao stopped and blinked — , "Hey! What's the big deal?"

Hilary held her arm up high, not daring to return Dragoon to Takao. "Don't big idea me! Everyone is worried about the tablet," — pausing, eyeing at Ashley while gazing back at Takao with a huff, — "and here you both are chilling out and practicing?"

With a sigh escaping her lips, Ashley's shoulders sank down, shrinking back while twiddling her thumbs. "Ah…"

There goes Hilary and Takao. Bickering once again.

Honestly sometimes, Ashley wonders if Hilary and Takao either show their care and have chemistry by arguing a lot or do they just like to argue since they have a thing that pits them against each other? Who knows honestly.

Footsteps caught the hearing of Ashley's. Feeling a sudden gust of wind blowing from her back, Ashley closed her eyes, opening them. Ashley turned and blinked so innocently.

As soon as the air was clear, everyone's attention has turned elsewhere.

"Nice to see you again, Kinomiya." spoke a familiar voice called out.

Making their appearance was Ozuma and the rest of his crew.

"Ozuma!" Takao said, sounding surprised as well.

Tilting her head, gazing at Ozuma, Ashley was curious as to why they would stop by unexpected. "What brings you here?"

Ozuma eyed at Ashley, giving her a small smile, scoffing. "I came back to take Seiryu, along with the rest of your Sacred Beasts as promised."

Takao gawked. "What?"

Eyes suddenly remaining nonchalant, Ashley's face was stoic, eyes narrowing at Ozuma. "Is that _all_ you're after?"

Ozuma rose a brow, but got the idea. Smirking at the female bluenette, he took one step towards her. "What is said is said. I'll make sure our task is accomplished. The sooner, the better."

Not affected by his words, Ashley frowned. "You ought to really get a new hobby. The whole 'getting our Sacred Beast' is getting a little old, wouldn't you agree?"

Monica scowled. "Don't try to mock us, blueberry. This isn't a game, you know? We mean business and we'll be sure to get our hands on your Sacred Beasts, _Princess_."

Ashley blinked. And Ozuma only eyed at Monica from the corner of his eye, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. He frowned and gazed at Ashley. He mentally smiled at the nickname since it was cute. But he wouldn't dare show it or say it out loud.

On the other half, Ashley puffed her cheeks. Alright, she could understand the whole Blueberry part but Princess? That's just a new low.

"So, Kinomiya, will you accept my challenge?" Ozuma turned to ask Takao.

Takao glared at Ozuma, having no choice, he accepted his challenge. "Yeah! Takao Kinomiya never turns down a challenge!"

Grabbing their beyblades, and setting up their launcher, getting ready for battle, Ashley frowned, swinging her hand low in front of Takao, catching his attention. Having a sharp look in her eyes, expression remaining blunt, that's when Ashley stepped forward. "You're not going to battle alone, brother." she spoke in a monotone voice, getting her beyblade set on her launcher.

Hearing this, Monica sent Ashley a crazed eye look for a moment. She had to laugh. "Oh isn't this just _wonderful_? Guess we'll be getting a bonus today!" she sounded so pleased with herself. Stepping in, Monica gladly took Ozuma's side, setting her beyblade in her launcher, ready for a battle. She too, got her launcher and bey ready.

Being in a pose, Ashley eyed at Monica, a question she desired to know since it was itching for a while. "But, before we begin our battle I would like to know; why are you so obsessed with the five Sacred Beasts?"

Monica just scoffed. "Because it's our mission."

"Mission?" Takao asked, puzzled.

Ozuma nodded. "To seal the five Sacred Beasts. That is the mission given to us by our clan."

"What do they mean?" Hilary asked Kenny.

Kenny shrugged, confused himself. "I have no idea." he had a bad feeling about it. He was worrying for the siblings.

Only remaining silent for the moment, Monica and Ozuma held blank stares, until the two sent a smirk at the siblings.

Not feeling Monica and Ozuma's bluff, Takao scowled, remaining on standby. "Sounds like fun! Seal, schmeal! Try it if you can!"

Having enough of the Saint Shields, Ashley remained motionless, expression showed only impassive. "S—same goes for Wolverine."

After a moment of silence, the four all got into position, as the countdown began.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go shoot!"

And the battle began.

Al four beyblades shot out simultaneously, all colliding before bouncing back.

The battle didn't got to a good start. For one side of course.

Takao was still having trouble with his new Beyblade.

Using this to their advantage, Monica and Ozuma eyed at one another. Using this time, the two opposing foes had cornered Wolverine, staring to attack both in sync.

Narrowing her eyes, eyeing at her bey getting countered repeatedly, staying motionless, Ashley didn't dared fight back, since the attacks did little damage to her precious Wolverine.

And because of this, Monica was starting to go weary, not finding Ashley being cooperative at all. "Come on! Attack already!"

Lifting her delicate yet gracious left index at Monica, both Monica and Ozuma were taken back by Ashley's lack of respond. Which was odd.

"Takao, please focus on the battle." by now, Ashley's soft expression had turned to a look of boredom, yet her eyes held a hard gaze. "Do not tell me you want to lose to Ozuma again?"

"I'm trying but—"

"Hm? But what? Do you love losing against Ozuma?" Ashley dared interrupted her brother.

"Flash Leopard!"

"Venom Serperior!"

"No! I refuse to lose to him!" Takao shouted.

 _"Wolverine."_

Ashley's beyblade spun so rapidly, Wolverine dashed right in front of Dragoon, blocking the duo's attack.

Monica gasped, eyes widening. Ozuma grunted, not looking pleased.

Ashley's gaze returned back to her dear brother next to her, gazing hard at him. "Takao," her voice so low, it sounded deadly yet so gentle, "Focus on the battle. Don't you dare even think about losing again."

Takao tightened his jaw, since he was having trouble controlling his beyblade. That's when he felt warmth on his hand. Eyes opened, he looked straight down, catching his attention, he saw Ashley's hand on top of his, and he gazed at her, shocked.

Ashley's eyes had soften, smiling so sweetly and so beautifully, the smile she had was an honest smile. " _You aren't alone._ We're in this together."

Takao only looked at Ashley in stagger. A smile formed upon his features, feeling more determined than ever.

Just by witnessing this, Monica gagged at the sight. "Yuck. Please! Your sibling bond won't do you any good, Blueberry!"

Eyes flickering over to Monica, Ashley sent the feminine blonde an innocent smile.

Eyes flashing with determination, with fire, Takao had a sharp expression. "Never again, Dragoon!"

As Flash Leopard was dashing straight at Dragoon, it vanished.

"What?" Ozuma and Monica gasped.

"What the hell was that?!" Dunga asked.

Swinging her hand with grace, Ashley made a move. "Venus Wolverine, water saber!" Wolverine surrounded itself with a veil of water, and clashed against Venom Serperior.

"Where did they suddenly get all this power from?!" Monica panicked.

Hearing this, a smile of innocence fell on Ashley's lips, eyes shining, letting her beyblade slammed against Monica's beyblade simultaneously. "From the power of the bond my dear brother and I share, and it's because of that special bond, that our Sacred Beasts respond to them with extreme power, outshining anyone."

Monica felt a sweat on her side, not liking this, as she tightened her teeth, as Ozuma glared.

Humming and grinning fondly at the two, Ashley's expression turned serious. "Now... Wolverine!"

"Dragoon!"

Eyes burning with willpower, Ashley and Takao yelled at the same time. "Attack!" both preparing for their final attack.

 _"Vortex Ape!"_

 _"Vanishing Moot!"_

 _"Sharkrash!"_

Mariam, Joseph and Dunga had launched their beyblades and began slamming Dragoon and Wolverine before the two could even land their finishing moves on Flash Leopard and Venom Serperior.

Eyes widen, taken back, Ashley gasped. "What is this?"

Chuckling at the feminine bluenette, Mariam smirked. "I thought we said it isn't a game anymore!" she then bursted out laughing, along with the rest of her group.

Ashley didn't said a word. Her eyes displayed distress, thinking how unfair the circumstances have turned against her and Takao.

Ashley wasn't the only one who felt it was unfair either. Takao frowned, growling. _'Darn!'_ Ozuma and his team were playing unfairly. But then again, when _did they_ ever played fairly?

As the opposing foes, including Flash Leopard and Venom Serperior, dashed right at Dragoon and Wolverine, the two beyblades were slammed hard.

"Bring out your Sacred Beasts already!" Monica shouted with impatience.

Takao scoffed, grunting. "Never!"

"Fine then, we'll force them out!" Ozuma cried, ramming at Dragoon and Wolverine.

Ashley just stared at her Wolverine being cornered, along with her brother's Dragoon. Being attacked by five foes, being countered and slashed at, Ashley's eyes flickered to a familiar color, feeling a painful pang and her gaze blurred.

Monica found this so pleasing. She threw her head back and laughed. "Where's your so called special twin bond you kept blabbing on about now, blueberry—?" she then stopped, her eyes widen at Ashley.

Ozuma and everyone else gave Monica a perplexed expression, following the feminine blonde's line of vision, who all stared wide-eyed at Ashley.

Raising a brow, Takao slowly averted his attention at Ashley, founding a big surprise.

Ashley's eyes were glowing bright red-pink. Her image was portrayed the same way when she battled Sean.

Hilary and Kenny gasped from behind.

Ashley tilted her head, eyes dull. Yet, deep down, she felt immense madness scorching. She was going in her berserk mode again!

Feeling worried for her best friend, as well as Takao's sister, Hilary started to feel shaken up. "T—Takao!"

Remaining motionless, having her head tilted, Ashley's small monotone voice was heard. "Attack."

No one knew where the sudden power came from, but Venus Wolverine's acceleration rate started to go up, according to Kenny's update from Dizzi.

Venus Wolverine took a turn on landing a blow on each of every Saint Shield's members beyblade into the air, which caused all of them to gasp.

Still having that motionless expression, a red-pink aura formed around Ashley, slowly, yet barely visible. Just when she raised her arm, that's when Takao knew he had to come forward, since he knew what Ashley was about to do; She was planning to summon Kitsune.

"Ashley!" Takao's voice rang to his little twin sister.

"Huh?" Ashley blinked, snapping back to reality as she recognized her brother's voice. She slowly lowered her arm midway, slowly turning her gaze at her brother, who stood next to her, looking worried. Soon, her eyes had returned to their natural blue eyes that resembled to a glacier. She looked at Takao and back at the enemies, who still looked surprised by what occurred. Ashley felt lost and confused, having her eyes widen. She started to wonder what happened, since everyone looked so surprise.

Monica and everyone were looking very wearily at Ashley.

That's when the sound of spinning toys caught her hearing. Ashley looked down and gasped. Her beyblade was starting to lose its balance.

Still feeling puzzled, and weary, Monica cleared her throat, and frowned. "I don't know what the heck just happened, but we're finishing this!"

Then, just as Monica and Ozuma were about to make the finishing blow, another beyblade came zipping through and slammed into their beyblades, catching them off guard and sending them back to their possession.

Using this to their advantage, Ashley and Takao knocked the other beyblades out and back into their owners hands. Everyone all looked to see where the beyblade had come from.

Following the trail of the beyblade, standing on top of the hill, stood a boy, who looked about the same age as Ashley and Takao, and had long, aquamarine colored hair and matching eyes.

The unfamiliar individual caught the beyblade in his palm. "Four on one isn't fair!"

Ashley's lips parted slightly, her eyes glistening at the boy, silently she oo'e, wondering who the mysterious boy was.

"Who is he?" Hilary asked, a question that everyone was thinking.

Kenny shrugged. "No clue."

Monica and Ozuma just looked at the boy, not sounding interested anymore and turned.

"We're leaving." Ozuma said.

"Hmph! Don't think we won't be back, Blueberry." Monica added.

"Don't think we've given up. We will deal your Sacred Beasts!" Ozuma said, as the group had left from sight.

Ashley only watched Ozuma and his team take their leave, still phased by what happened, feeling lost herself.

"Are you two okay?" a voice suddenly interrupted Ashley's thoughts.

Ashley and Takao turned to gaze at the boy, who was now making his way towards the two.

Smiling, Ashley nodded, giving a small bow. "Y—yes. Thank you so much for your help."

"Yeah! You really did saved us there!" Takao also thanked the mysterious boy.

"I just did what anyone else would." replies the individual.

Kenny walked up to Ashley and Takao, asking if Dragoon V2 and Venus Wolverine if they were alright.

Takao nodded and showed Kenny his beyblade. "Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry."

Ashley showed Kenny her beyblade and there was no damage to it either.

Upon hearing the conversation, the boy blinked. "Takao…? Are you Takao Kinomiya, the world champion?"

"Huh?" Takao blinked, as the boy stepped forward, which only made Takao step back a bit. "Yeah, that's me…"

"Takao Kinomiya? Wow! It's Takao Kinomiya, in the flesh!" the boy gasped and turned to lean close to Ashley. "Then you must be Ashley? The Takao Kinomiya's twin sister?!"

Ashley shrunk back, swallowing and feeling anxious. "Y—yes. But how did you—"

Before Ashley could even finish, the boy spoke. "I read all about you with the whole incident of the battle tower and team Psykick!"

Batting her long lashes, Ashley tilted her head. "Really? That was on the news?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "Oh boy!" the boy's aquamarine hues glimmered with delight, grinning so wide. "You both are standing right in front of me! Wow! What an honor! You, Takao, are my idol! And you Ashley, my—" The boy started to blush and laughed. "I've always wanted to meet you Takao, along with your twin sister too. I'm so happy!"

Ashley blinked, having a small 'o' shaped on her lips. She tilted her head, but smiled sweetly. "W—well... now you have."

"Oh! Sorry!" feeling himself flushed, rubbing his head, the boy smiled. "I was so caught up in the moment I didn't get to tell you my name. Allow me to introduce myself! My name's Zeo!" the mysterious boy, as now we know, Zeo, patted Ashley and Takao, grinning. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Yeah…! Nice to meet you too!" Takao said, gulping.

"Wow! You're the real Ashley and Takao! Oh boy! Oh boy! OH BOY!" Zeo laughed and was giggling look a school fan girl.

Ashley and Takao only eyed at one another. Takao felt a sweatdrop while smiling uneasily, yet felt happy since he had a fan like Zeo, while Ashley was still in awe by all of this.

Wow, Guess Ashley and Takao have a huge fan? Who knew, right?

* * *

 _Before the battle against Monica and Ozuma..._

Having time for themselves while everyone was out and trying to investigate on Dr. Zaghart and the stone tablet, Ashley and Takao sat by the porch, looking out to the pond in their yard.

The air blowing a delicate gust past the twins, Takao took in a deep breath, having his eyes closed, feeling so relaxed.

Beautiful sounds of the bamboo hitting from every refill of the pond, Ashley found herself to be in a trance of sleep, for she too, had her eyes closed.

Opening his eyes, head lowered, Takao smiled, a small one, and hummed. "Hey, Ashley?"

Not opening her eyes, Ashley hummed as her only response. "Hm?"

"I still can't believe you're actually dating Kai." Takao said, voice so low yet spoken with tender.

"Oh? Well… believe it." Ashley whispered, smiling to herself, letting the gust of wind hit her face, letting the wind brush past her blue locks.

"I mean... I never thought you would really end up with Kai. I mostly figured... It'd be you know," pausing, Takao chuckled so weakly, he felt silly. "Yeah."

Her smile faltered. Fading, Ashley slowly opened her eyes, eyes reflected the pond water, somehow, filled with clouds that shielded her emotions. "Oh…"

Takao eyed his sister from the corner of his eyes, eyes lowering and he smiled, humming. He figured Ashley didn't felt the same, only felt sympathy, for she was never the one to force herself into things she wasn't comfortable. Ashley was always cautious and would do what is only best and right for her.

"Listen, no matter what, even though I don't really like the guy, well okay he's like my best bro, I know Kai is a great guy. And I trust him more than anything now. And you finally have someone to watch over you and protect you, since maybe, I won't be there for you as always." Takao sounded so upset, but nevertheless, he saw his young sister, who only stared at him with a pure look, and he smiled.

Ashley tilted her head, and smiled in return. "Takao, no matter what, even though I have Kai, and Kai has me, and I'll be spending more time with him, remember, I'll always be your sister, and you'll always be my brother." leaning her head to Takao's shoulder, Ashley smiled, eyes filled with compassionate, "My brother."

Breath taken away, Takao gazed down at his sister, blinking away the thought that was filling him. Smiling, he felt better and felt way less scared, and he was glad he had Ashley by his side. "Thank you."

"I do have a question, however." Ashley leaned her head away, making Takao look at her, as she only gazed up above the clear azure sky. At this moment, their backs can only be seen, as silence soon fell once Ashley stated her question, _"To whom… are you referring about?"_

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer?]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**

 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**

 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Max's pose was his thumb pointing to himself, smiling as Genbu's spirit was behind him.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**

 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Rei's left eye could be seen as his right eye was masked with Byakko's spirit next to him.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

The BBA team all turned to punching bags (?) springing around as a white beyblade was spinning in a non-motion way.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The BBA team were out fishing by a pond. Takao managed to fish out a dragoon look-alike and the rest of the Holy Beasts as the BBA team were awed. Kai sat in the back leaning to a rock, Ashley standing by him, smiling and giggling at her friends.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

All the BBA members spun around on top of their signature beyblade as they were huge! Takao, Max and Rei struggling as Max was on his knees. Ashley having her leg slightly up and smiling while Kai sat crossed legged on his beyblade. Hilary and Kenny watching the BBA with grins.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

Kai was smiling while looking to his side, Suzaku right above him, close.

[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]

The twins were shown. Ashley and Takao standing side by side, Ashley on the left and Takao on the right. Kitsune and Seiryu behind them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

The beyblade from the beginning was starting to lose its spin.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

The beyblade lost its spin, the center finally showing Dragoon.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **Entry Seventeen**

 **A Scandalous Event**

 _Hm. How should I begin to word this out? I'm not so sure but, something happened. At first, my brother and I received our newly upgraded beys, mine being Venus+ Wolverine and Takao's being V2 Dragoon. We both tried our new beys and there really, perfection, is a word I'd like to say. When we tested them out, Takao seemed to have a bit of trouble and when testing out his Dragoon. That wasn't the end of that. Later on, we were ambushed by Ozuma's team and my brother was challenged but I of course, wanted to help my brother so it was a tag-team battle. Takao was still having difficulty but, my words have gotten to him and just when we were about to overcome the battle with a sweet victory, the rest of Ozuma's team ambushed us, which made things completely unfair. I can't really remember the rest but, then, a young boy about my age? intervened and helped my brother and I. The battle stopped from their but Ozuma and his team claimed they will return soon, for our Sacred Beasts. The boy is a particular one. His name is Zeo. He's very, energetic and full of life and wonder! He's a huge fan of my brother, so it would seem and he seems quite fond of me as well. Not that I mind really, I'm just not accustomed to such attention._

 _Anyways, I don't really have much else to say but, I suppose my friends and I should be prepare for the enemies that awaits us. I doubt that Ozuma's team aren't the only ones that are going to come after our Sacred Beasts._

* * *

 **hope you like it! if any questions or such, feel free to ask! and feel free to review! (also! pls give me cute ideas for a date bc I am,,, I have the writersblock on this) okokok until then! -** obeliskprima


	34. Chapter 34: Lithograph Holy Beast Attack

**hello! I apologize for the late update! ever since ssbu came out well, ive been distracted playing!**

 **and with the latest kh3 out idk if i'll be able to update but i'll try! anyways enjoy! also if ur on pc**

 **and able to see icon its currently Ashely in v force! okay, on with the story!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series, nor ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Opening: JET]**

 **[GO SHOOT!]**

Takao launched his beyblade out, as the logo shown.

 **[Bakuten Shoot Beyblade:** _ **V Force**_ **.]**

Takao layed upon a grassy field, having a small stem sticking to his out, blowing it away.

 **[Saenai mainichi tsukaku to boya ite,**  
 **Kirana koto ga areba sugu ni hekon dari]**

That's when something shining shone from above and fell straight down.

 **[Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute]**

The beyblade started to chase Takao, taking a form of a magnitude beyblade and Takao tripped and fell face-plant! His shoe hitting on top of his head.

 **[Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta]**

The beyblade (which belonged to Takao) clashed with another black beyblade and bounced back.

 **[Ganbaru no wa Shoujiki ittara]**

In the screen of Dizzi's, it displayed all of the Saint Shield's bit beasts.

Vanishing Moot, Voltic Ape, Sharkrash, Venom Serperior, Flash Leopard.

 **[Mada mendou Tayorinaishi]**

Kenny walked and Hilary followed with her athletic uniform and smiled. Takao stumbled and fell once again face-plant!

 **[Tsukare sou dakedo]**

Max had his launcher out.

 **[Nigeteru dake]**

Rei got his launcher out too.

 **[ja namerareppa nashi]**

Kai looked over his shoulder, taking out his launcher.

 **[Tashika ni]**

Opening her eyes, Ashley elegantly took out her launcher.

 **[kuyashii kara]**

Takao had his eyes closed, but soon opened them and held out his launcher, as the rest of the BBA team assembled in with their launchers.

 **[Hate nai kono yume wo mawase]**

Ashley on the top left, Kai at the bottom left, Max at the top right and Rei at the bottom right, Takao was self centered and each of them launched their beyblades one by one.

 **[Speed wo kasoku shinagara]**

Each of their beyblades started to glow from the center.

 **[Sora no teppen e Kakenobore]**

All of the lights shown brilliantly to the sky and all twirled, finally revealing the BBA team's Sacred Beasts.

Dragoon (Seiryu), Draciel (Genbu), Driger (Byakko), Dranzer (Suzaku) and Wolverine (Kitsune).

 **[Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou]**

Takao and his dragoon was showed followed by Rei and Driger.

 **[Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai]**

Max was shown with his Draciel followed by Kai and Dranzer and soon Ashley with her Wolverine.

 **[Honki no mirai sagasou]**

All five beyblades twirled around each other.

 **[Saa mukaikaze no]**

Takao jumped with his fist high up, as Max jumped cheerfully. Rei pumped up a fist with a wide grin. Kai having a hand on his hip and Ashley smiling with glee, with the clear blue sky behind them and soon, their Sacred Beasts appeared faintly behind them.

 **[naka e]**

* * *

 **Episode Thirty Four:** _ **Lithograph Holy Beast's Attack**_

"What? Ozuma's team did that?" Max gasped, once Kenny had finished explaining of the incident that occurred between Takao and Ashley, against Ozuma and Monica, who later turned into a battle royal, but an unfair battle, long until after someone intervened and stopped the battle.

"So they've finally made their move." Rei said, while Kai was leaning up against the wall, frowning.

Tapping her chin, Hilary had a say in this; "The four of them had a different vibe to them this time. I wonder…"

The battle Ashley and Takao had against Monica and Ozuma did seemed rather grating than usual.

"They were clear that they're seriously trying to take our Sacred Beasts." Kenny reminded.

Max nodded, "Right…"

Suddenly, Takao started to laugh, breaking the serious tension the room held. All eyes fell on Takao, and unbelievable. He was reading a comic. Not just any comic! A marvel's comic! Perhaps it was Spider-Man since he's a huge fan of the fictional hero.

Hilary got annoyed. "Takao! How can you laugh at a time like this?" she swiped away Takao's comic and took it away from him.

"Huh?" Takao stood up, frowning. "Hey, what's your deal?!" he then sat next to Hilary and tried to bargain with her, "Who cares if they're serious? We just have to beat them! "— reaching his hand out to her, Takao demanded, — "Give it back."

Glaring at the boy's stubborn attitude, Hilary slapped Takao's hand down and sighed. "If that Zeo kid hadn't come to yours and Ashley's rescue then you know Seiryu and Kitsune would've been taken away from you both!"

"No way!"

"You have no sense of urgency."

"Who is Zeo?" Rei suddenly asked.

"He's just a Beyblade fan who was passing by." Kenny answered.

"He isn't used to handling his Beyblade so as a blader he's got a ways to go." Takao added.

Puffing her cheeks, Ashley held a stern look, almost willing to scold her brother. "Now Takao, be nice. I agree, he doesn't seem know how to handle his beyblade all that much, But I assure you, he has a lot of potential." Ashley smiled so sweetly, it was hard to believe she didn't had a mean bone in her. Which obviously she didn't.

Snorting, Takao grinned. "Yeah? At least he picked a good role-model." he proudly gloated. "And I gotta admit, he does have good instincts!"

Ashley stared at Takao and giggled at her brother's cute gloat.

"Don't forget, Takao, he's a huge fan of your sister, Ashley." Hilary teased, as everyone blinked at her.

Ashley batted her long lashes cutely, she started to feel flushed and anxious. She had forgotten about Zeo admiring her.

…

 _"Takao, I began beyblading so I could become a strong blader like you." Zeo had said._

 _"Really?"_

 _Zeo nodded. "I'm going to a Beyblade gym called Phoenix." He sounded so confident, he smiled at Takao. "Takao Kinomiya, you're my goal._

 _Ashley only stared at Zeo, absolutely amazed at his determination._

 _Zeo turned to Ashley and his eyes began to sparkle. "And hopefully, I can become good friends with you, Ashley! Real, good friends!" he said, adding a huge grin at the end._

 _Ashley blinked, "aaa..." nonetheless, she smiled so sweetly like honey, feeling flustered at his words._

…

Takao was drooling at the mere flashback and Hilary shuddered at such sight, "Gross."

"What?" Takao asked, eyebrow twitching.

Huffing, having her arms crossed, Hilary rolled her eyes at Takao. "You say he has good instincts, but you're just getting starry-eyes because he called you his goal."

Takao shook his head. "That's not it!" he said, and Hilary just glanced away, and Takao scoffed, "Either way, gimme back my comic book!"

"Nope!"

"Gimme!"

"Not happening!"

"I think I may be out of line here, but those two make a good couple." Dizzi joked.

Leaning close to Kenny's laptop, having a hand covering her mouth, narrowing her whisper, Ashley had a small glint in her eyes. "I think so too, Dizzi."

Hilary and Takao continued to argue, as per usual. Honestly, anyone would think that those two were actually a couple. That happen to argue a lot.

The doors then slid opened from behind. Judy and Daitenji came into the room. This was a surprise. No one expected a visit today. Especially from them.

"Hello everyone." greeted Daitenji.

Hilary and Takao had stopped their bickering, eyeing at the two new guests.

"Hello. Any news of the tablet?" Ashley asked.

Judy shook her head.

Everyone sighed.

Nodding her head, Ashley hummed sadly, and blew air out of her lips. "Ah. Still no luck."

Daitenji told that he asked everyone he knew, and there was still no lead of his old colleague, Zaghart. As if the man deleted his entire existence. Judy claimed that if he cannot be found then there might be no hope of finding the tablet either.

Finding this truly fascinating, yet very mysterious, Kenny turned to Ashley. "Say Ashley."

Perking her head, Ashley hummed at the boy, blinking. "Yes, Kenny?"

"You lived in the United Kingdom for the past three years, right?"

"W—well, yes. That is correct. I've lived there. But… w—why do you ask?"

Max jumped in. "Well we've been wondering if you knew anything about the tablet that was there, you know, in the museum? You didn't mentioned the whole story really."

All eyes falling upon the girl, Ashley swallowed, fluttering her long lashes, feeling anxious by the attention suddenly. "Y—yes. I do, actually."

This really caught everyones ears to perk up.

"You do?" Both Judy and Daitenji asked simultaneously.

"Y—yes. It happened about a year ago to be precise. I'm still a little weary about what happened, but I was there when it did." narrowing her eyes up, Ashley hummed, as mere images flashed through her head.

Remembering sneaking into the exhibit that held a historical artifact. Her friends and herself were fascinated by all the artifacts they held there. She remember when Takao's beyblade, along with the BBA's team beyblades were going on tour.

Ah, Ashley could remember it like it was yesterday. When Ashley told the story about the Tablet, and about Takao's beyblade, his jaw dropped. "What? My beyblade was stolen?!"

Ashley waved her hand, trying to calm down her brother, a sweatdrop on her temple. "N—now I know… it sounds bad, but! At least you have your Dragoon good as new?"

"Yeah! But you guys used it for battle!"

"Yeah!" Max frowned, "The dude used my Draciel!"

"Guys! Let Ashley finish her story!" came in Hilary, scaring away the two boys down to their seats.

"A—anyways... during the robbery, my friend had an idea. He suggested to use the tablet for defense and so, he summoned out all of the Sacred Beasts at once?"

"At once?" Judy's eyes widen, bewilderment showed in her hues.

Ashley nodded, "Y—yes. He called out all of the Sacred Beasts from within the tablet, to help find Draciel. But, because it was just discovered and it was old, the tablet soon shattered." Ashley slumped, feeling herself shrink. "Now this gets weird, yes it sh—shattered but... we used the pieces for our hunt and maybe for our own benefit." she twiddled her indexes, giggling to herself uneasily.

Takao slumped his shoulders, sighing at his sister. "… What did you do?"

"Let's just say... an armadillo was involved and chest pieces too. W—well! I—I mean... What's done is done." Ashley looked away, cheeks getting red.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. "Ashley, so you were behind that destroyed tablet in London?" Kenny asked, sounding shocked.

Ashley felt more flustered, shaking her head, flailing her hands. "N—no! T—they broke the glass! T—the armadillo ruined the rest of the t—tablet!"

"I got a question." Takao had risen his hand, then crossing his arms. "Why am armadillo?"

"I—it was migrating season."

"... Right."

"So, what now?" asked Max.

Kenny took out a small device. He said it was a new device he developed and called it a Bit-Finder. The device can trace the energy of a Sacred Beast and will try to use it to locate the tablet and the energized Sacred Beast inside of it. Kenny attached the Bit-Finder onto the USB on his laptop and started rolling.

Takao said if the idea didn't work, he'll eventually find the rock for Judy.

Ashley was unsure of that. She wouldn't promise anything if she were Takao.

Max left with his mother and Daitenji, planning to continue their search. Everyone decided to stay behind and started to think of ways to find the tablet.

"All right, time for us to make our move!" Takao announced, standing up and blinked. "Huh? What're you all sitting around for?"

"We're not just sitting around." Hilary said.

Kenny nodded. "We're just thinking about where we should start from."

"What do you mean? Our priority is finding that Doctor, the Zaghart guy or whatever, right?" asked Takao.

Hilary sighed, "We know that, obviously!"

"The problem is how to search for him." Kenny said, and Rei agreed, as the small boy continued; "The chairman couldn't find Doctor Zaghart despite doing everything he could."

"Oh…" Takao said.

Hilary frowned, "Don't 'oh' me!" she then sighed, shaking her head.

"Aaaaaaaaah, aaaaa, aaaaa, aaaaaaaaa.~" Ashley sang to herself, sitting herself comfortably next to Kai. "Do you believe Takao will manage to keep his promise to Max's mother?" she whispered over to him, hand narrowing her voice.

Kai shrugged and whispered back. "Not likely, but I do hope we do actually manage to locate it."

"There it is!" Kenny exclaimed, catching everyone's ears.

Takao inched close, "Lemme see!"

Kenny pleaded Dizzi to show all the data regarding Zaghart but Dizzi couldn't. "Zero results…"

"Come on…" Hilary sighed.

Rei let out a sigh, "No good, huh?"

Takao just sighed and placed his hands behind his neck. "Jeez, your laptop is worthless."

"Hey! It's not Dizzi's fault!"

Overhearing, Kai sighed in silence. He leaned close to Ashley, whispering to her ear. "Come with me."

Feeling a tingly sensation from his voice, Ashley became confused, feeling her cheeks getting heated by Kai's request. The couple stood up. Kai grabbed Ashley's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Ashley blinked, a small 'o' shaped on her lips, as Kai began to tugged Ashley with him. And Ashley was curious as to where Kai was taking her.

Takao and the others watched Ashley and Kai leaved the dojo. They all became confused by their actions.

"Just look at them," Takao shook his head, "You made them mad. And now they're giving up." he said once the couple had left the dojo to who knows where

Kenny gasped, his eyes catching the entrance of the dojo.

Takao looked at Kenny wearily, following Kenny's gaze. At the doorway, stood Zeo. "What're you all the way out here for?" he asked, setting his arms down to his sides, as he walked over to the aquamarine haired boy.

"I came to ask a favor."

"A favor?"

"Come with me!" Zeo grabbed onto Takao's arm, tugging him out of the dojo.

"Hey! Where are you taking me—eeee!" with that, the two left as well, and everyone else just stood inside the dojo, confused.

* * *

"So, this is the gym you're going to?"

Zeo ended up taking Takao to the local gym he was training in. Takao was impressed by the large amount of equipment they had in there. Zeo led Takao to a room where other trainees were practicing.

"Look at em' go!" Takao exclaimed with a smile. "Let me go a round, too!" he said, and started to challenge the bladers in the facility.

Meanwhile, Zeo's friends were influenced that he knew the champion after all. "You really are Takao Kinomiya's friend!"

Zero grinned, not being able to hold back and bragged, "I told you so!"

"Sorry for not believing you, Zeo."

"As long as you understand now."

Overnight hearing this, Takao turned around. He didn't looked too happy. "You dragged me all the way out here just to prove that we're friends?"

"Yeah." Zeo replied, still having that proud smile on his lip.

"I bet you know his sister too right?!" one of Zeo's friends asked.

Zeo gasped, perking his head at the mention of Ashley. "Speaking of sister," he turned to Takao. "Where is Ashley?"

"Beats me." Takao shrugged, rolling his eyes. "She went off somewhere with Kai."

Upon hearing the news that Ashley went out with Kai, Zeo hung his head down, sighing. "Awe... and I wanted to get to know her more..." he said, sounding upset.

Takao still looked unsure about this, narrowing his eyes at Zeo.

A little while later, Takao and Zeo stood on top of the building. Takao was looking out at the view of the city, having his arms against the rail and laying his head on top of his arms.

"Can't you just teach me a move or two?" Zeo asked.

"No."

Zeo wondered why but got no response from the world championship. He finally chuckled, closing his eyes. "I'm kind of disappointed. Takao Kinomiya's a bigger cheapskate than I thought."

This really perked Takao's attention. He turned around, but had to disagree with Zeo. "I've been thinking it over. Beyblade moves aren't something taught to you. You have to learn them yourself." he explained, to which Zeo stayed quiet, and Takao smiled. "That way's more fun, right? And I know you have it in you." his words surely surprised Zeo, and Takao just had to grin, "You're going to be a great blader one day."

Zeo couldn't help but to allow Takao's words motivate him, and he smiled. "Understood." he answered, and Takao smiled, nodding. However, there was one thing Zeo has been meaning to ask Takao. "That reminds me… was that Rei Kon in the dojo with you?" he asked, and Takao nodded. "I knew it!"

"Ashley, Kai and Max are all in Japan, as well." Takao added.

Zeo's eyes started to sparkle. "Could you introduce them to me?"

Takao nodded. "Sure! Come with me!" he gave Zeo a thumbs up and winked.

"Oh! And do you think Ashley and I can become _real_ great friends too?!" Zeo asked with excitement in his tone.

Takao just chuckled. "Yeah! Of course!" crossing his arms, he continued. "Knowing my sister, she loves to make new friends! Besides, she still wants to thank you for what you did the other day."

Zeo had his mouth parted and felt his face heat up. "Sweet!"

With that, the two left the facility and headed back to the dojo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenny, Hilary and Rei were still trying to figure out if there was any way they can do to find the tablet.

Then, Rei sensed a presence and told everyone to duck down for cover.

Hilary and Kenny wondered why until their question had been answered.

An orange Beyblade flew straight into the room, shattering a window and went straight for Rei. Rei had his eyes wide, the beyblade purposely missed him and dashed straight at the swords that displayed on the wall behind him. Then, the beyblade bounced from the wall and flew straight back at its owner. The three saw the person.

A boy about their age, with orange hair and a pair of grey eyes, stood by the door entrance and smirked. His body was surrounded by an aura (and it wasn't pleasant) and laughed in a dark matter.

Hilary got scared and asked who he was but didn't got no response.

"At least tell us your name!" Kenny said.

"My name doesn't matter. I just came to take your Sacred Beasts." the boy stated.

The three weren't as much shock by this. They knew this was coming.

"Just try it." Rei threatened the newcomer. Hilary argued the idea and so did Kenny.

The boy held up his beyblade, "Rei Kon! Are you going to battle me, or not?! Which is it?!"

"I can't afford to run if you know my name." Rei said, "I accept!" his answer shocked Hilary and Kenny and they pleaded for Rei to not have any interactions with the boy but he assured his two friends that it'll be alright.

"Then follow me." with that, the boy took off.

"Wait!" Rei called out to him and soon, dashed right after the boy, with Kenny and Hilary behind him.

* * *

For the time being, Ashley and Kai were taking a small walk down by the shore. The couple held their hands and Ashley couldn't be more happier.

Ashley did wondered what was the occasion and Kai just shrugged. "Guess there isn't any. I just wanted to get my mind off of the whole situation with Zaghart and the tablet." he said.

Ashley could understand that. Although, there was something that kept her mind going. Lately, her brother, Hilary and Kenny have been acting up ever since the whole Saint Shields incident from the other day. She couldn't recall what happened, but the three only said that it was nothing. She didn't believed it one bit, but went along with it.

Kai, however, knew what the three were mentioning on about. He was aware that Ashley had gone frenzied again. He knew that her berserk mode had all started ever since the battle she had against Sean. It still itched him on what Sean mentioned to Ashley that caused her to go frenzied. Kai was so curious, he wanted to ask Ashley but, he feared that it might provoke her to that stage again.

The two couple kept walking and soon, found themselves near a set of stairs. They walked past some bushes.

Kai found a nice spot to lay down. He sighed in relief, having to pull Ashley down to his arms. Ashley yelped, landing on Kai's chest. Ashley felt her face heating up, and Kai chuckled, finding her absolutely adorable.

Having her eyes lower, closing them, Ashley sighed with pure bliss. She enjoyed the moment she was sharing with her darling. Oh how Ashley wished this moment would last. Just her and Kai. All alone, having no worries (despite having several at the time) she wished she could just have a time off from all the drama. Ashley snuggled close to Kai, showing off her sleeping beauty.

Kai took in the scent of cherry bubblegum and swallowed. He was more drawn into the scent, and kissed the top of Ashley's head. Like Ashley, he preferred spending his days like this with her. Having no worries about enemies trying to take away their Sacred Beasts, and just having time of their own together.

After a couple of moments later, the couple heard running footsteps. Kai held Ashley close to his chest, lifting himself up.

Ashley stirred a little. Humming and letting out a small yawn, Ashley pulled away from Kai's grasp, the two standing up. From the distance they were at, Ashley and Kai saw Rei standing there, and across from him, stood a boy in a uniform. Hilary and Kenny joined the picture as well.

"Before we fight, I have a question to ask you." Rei started, as the orange haired boy chuckled, a smirk on his lip. Rei narrowed his eyes at the boy, with a frown. "Are you with Ozuma and his team? Or part of the group that stole Judy's stone tablet in America? Which is it?"

The unfamiliar individual smirked even more, setting on a pair of eye wear on his sight, that were attached to what seemed to be a pair of ear sets too.

"It was pointless to ask." Rei was getting his beyblade set on his launcher, preparing for a battle.

Meanwhile, the couple continued to watch from afar, wondering who the boy was. Ashley narrowed her eyes.

After a quick countdown, the battle had commenced.

Right away, the boy's beyblade was showing off some cruel some power. The beyblades clashed and clashed on each step of the stairs. With that, the two bladers ran up to the stairs in pursuit of their beyblades.

"Driger!"

"Yes! Keep it up, Rei!" Hilary cheered on for Rei, since he was showing off some great tactics on his opponent.

As the individual fighting Rei only smirked, Kenny had a bad feeling about this. "His confidence worries me…"

Ashley and Kai stepped out from their hiding spot, proceeding to walk over to where Hilary and Kenny stood.

"Who is he fighting?" asked Ashley, sounding lost.

Hilary and Kenny turned to see that Ashley and Kai were with them. The two were confused and surprised that they were within the area.

"I'm not quite sure, myself…" Kenny responded.

…

For the time being, Takao and Zeo had arrived at the dojo at a nick of time! Takao had called out that he's back but found that no one was in the house. He wondered where everyone was at until Zeo pointed out a broken window from across the room. The bamboo swords were spread out to the floor.

Zeo wondered what could've happened and Takao had suspected some trouble was occurring.

* * *

 **[Battle theme ; Switchblade!]**

The battle was still going on, and the boy was getting the better of Rei.

Ashley didn't liked where the battle was going. She had a hunched the boy was revolve around the stolen tablet.

"Now!" the unknown boy called out for an attack, and his beyblade kept hammering at Rei's beyblade.

"His Beyblade specializes in attacking from above!" Dizzi announced.

Takao and Zeo came to the picture.

"Leaving me behind for a battle…" complained Takao, "Hmph!"

"Takao!" Hilary gasped.

Leaving Takao alone to let him speak with his other friends, Zeo glanced to his left, his eyes fell upon Kai, gasping. "Kai Hiwatari!"

 **[Switchblade, do what I got to,]**

Kai turned his head over to glance at the one who called his name, spotting Zeo. Making a small, barely audible sound, Kai glanced back at the battle.

 **[Vacate, coming right at you,]**

"Ashley~!" Zeo perked his head up at the sight of his little crush.

 **[Slow down, before you take your last step,]**

Ashley turned to look at Zeo and smiled, before returning her gaze back at the fight.

 **[This is a test of the; bumps 'n' bruises, You know you get used to,]**

"Jeez, Rei's getting attacked all over the place." Takao said.

 **[I choose to run with my whole crew,]**

"Don't say it so casually! His opponent is after the five Sacred Beasts!" Hilary mentioned towards Takao.

 **[Lock down, it's gonna be a blackout,]**

"What?!" Takao gasped, sounding surprised by the the update. Both Ashley and Kai didn't liked the sound of that either.

 **[Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,]**

"Hurry up and summon your Sacred Beast." demanded the boy.

 **[YEAH! YEAH!]**

"I don't need it to beat you." responded Rei.

 **[I'm gonna teach you, class in session,]**

"Then I'll make you summon it." then, an aura surrounded the boy's body for a brief moment. "Rise, my Sacred Beast!"

 **[It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall,]**

A bright light shone from the boy's beyblade, and soon, a fox-like creature emerged from the Beyblade.

 **[Above ground, do the things you used to,]**

It was a Sacred Beast.

 **[Cause if you could live like me,]**

"A Sacred Beast!" Takao exclaimed, eyes glistening from the incredible creature.

"But that's impossible!" said Kenny, surprised himself.

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,]**

The boy's Sacred Beast cried out, howling, as if hearing Kenny and Takao, saying its real alright.

 **[No way up and all ways down,]**

Kenny started to analyzed the creature and it was no coincidence, Kenny's Bit-Finder began to beep.

 **[For me this is the only game in town.]**

The fox-like creature slammed on against Rei's Beyblade.

"Darn!" Rei scoffed, having no other option, "Come on out, Byakko!"

 **[Chucked down, you're covered in dirt and,]**

Byakko roared from the light that was summoned. Byakko dashed straight for the Fox-like beast, slamming hard to it, trying to claw at it.

 **[YEAH! YEAH!]**

"Yeah!" cheered Takao.

"That's the way!" Hilary cheered as well.

 **[I'm gonna teach you, class in session,]**

Then, something amazing happened.

 **[Above ground, do the things you used to,]**

The boy's Sacred Beast created a green like vortex, creating several illusions of itself.

 **[Cause if you could live like me,]**

Ashley knew this wasn't looking good for Rei, neither for the boy. Sending the fox-like creature, Ashley was no longer phased of felt threatened, hence now her expression show of boredom.

 **[Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,]**

Ashley knew the boy was now losing control of his Sacred Beast. And she was correct.

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,]**

The boy's beyblade began to static for a bit.

 **[No way up and all ways down,]**

The wind was growing much more wilder, making it difficult for Rei to figure out which bey was real.

 **[For me this is the only game in town.]**

Dizzi tried to identify the true bey but was proven to be difficult due to the wind, and Takao gritted his teeth.

 **(Do you want this?)**

 **(Break it down now.)**

 **(Can you feel this?)**

 **(This is how we groove now.)**

 **(Can you live this?)**

 **(This is what we fly now.)**

 **(This is how we got it going-)**

The boy's bey continued to multiple.

 **[Could you live like me?]**

Ashley started to wonder which illusion was the real deal. Having a keen eye, Ashley already could figure out which beyblade was true. "Rei!" hearing his name called, Rei looked at Ashley as she spoke, "Stop the wind! The enemy is hidden in there!"

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,]**

Rei didn't understood at first by Ashley's demand and assumption but later, got the message. "That's it! Go, Driger!"

 **[No way up and all ways down,]**

Driger accelerated around the multiple Beyblades.

 **[For me this is the only game in town.]**

The multiple beyblades turned out to be leafs that was cloaked within the illusion of the wind.

 **[For me this is the only game in town.]**

"Found you! Finish him off, Driger!"

 **[Could you live like me? For me this is the only game in town.]**

With that last call, the two beyblades made a strong collision in mid air.

 **[Could you fight the darkness, all around,]**

The boy's bit beast vanished, as the beyblade lost its spin, making Rei the winner of the match.

 **[No way up and all ways down, For me this is the only game in town.]**

The middle piece of the beyblade fell off from the boy's beyblade, as Rei's beyblade landed safely on a step.

With one last roar, Byakko returned back into his vessel, flying straight back to Rei's palm, as the boy flee from sight. The bit-chip of the boy's bey had shattered, a picture of the Fox no longer visible.

Everyone congratulated Rei and he smiled at all his friends.

"Thank you for giving me a heads up, Ashley. If it weren't for you well, who knows what would've happened." said Rei with a charmingly smile.

"Ah, no problem, Rei. Glad you won." Having a small fist, she bump her small fist against Rei, having the boy stumble back a bit, and chuckled.

"How did he have a Sacred Beast?" wondered Takao, a question that everyone had thought throughout the battle.

"There are bladers other than us and Ozuma's team who can summon Sacred Beasts." Kenny whispered.

"What if that Sacred Beast was from the tablet?" Kai inquired.

"No way!" Hilary couldn't believe it.

Ashley glanced away from Rei, and sighed. "We don't know for sure, but, perhaps…"

…

Far from a distance, the Saint Shields happened to witness the battle between Rei and the odd individual.

"That was definitely a Sacred Beast." Joseph said.

"It definitely was. Too bad that boy couldn't handle it." Monica shrugged, crossing her arms with a tease in her tone.

"How?! How is there a Sacred Beast here?!" Dunga growled.

Ozuma just stared at the BBA team and gazed hard at the beat up beyblade. "Just where did that Sacred Beast come from?"

Just another muster that surrounded both the BBA team and the Saint Shields.

* * *

 **[Ending: What's the answer?]**

A beyblade was spinning with its center glowing.

 **[Let's get up, get up and stand up,**  
 **tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up**  
 **kokoro wo yurashite so step up,**

 **mitsumeru ashita no go up]**

 **[moshi kotoba wo erabenakute, koe ga karetete mo hanarete]**

Max's pose was his thumb pointing to himself, smiling as Genbu's spirit was behind him.

 **[omoi dake ga sora ni magire**  
 **ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?]**

Rei's left eye could be seen as his right eye was masked with Byakko's spirit next to him.

 **[arienai gendou de tomadowasete]**

The BBA team all turned to punching bags (?) springing around as a white beyblade was spinning in a non-motion way.

 **[ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru]**

The BBA team were out fishing by a pond. Takao managed to fish out a dragoon look-alike and the rest of the Holy Beasts as the BBA team were awed. Kai sat in the back leaning to a rock, Ashley standing by him, smiling and giggling at her friends.

 **[demo hitotsu dake kokoro ni kimete!]**

All the BBA members spun around on top of their signature beyblade as they were huge! Takao, Max and Rei struggling as Max was on his knees. Ashley having her leg slightly up and smiling while Kai sat crossed legged on his beyblade. Hilary and Kenny watching the BBA with grins.

 **[ashita kimi no uta wo, kotae ni kaki soete]**

Kai was smiling while looking to his side, Suzaku right above him, close.

 **[sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai, merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru]**

The twins were shown. Ashley and Takao standing side by side, Ashley on the left and Takao on the right. Kitsune and Seiryu behind them.

 **[Getting the vibe from the other side]**

The beyblade from the beginning was starting to lose its spin.

 **[All day every day it's the same,]**

The beyblade lost its spin, the center finally showing Dragoon.

 **[What's the answer?]**

* * *

 **Entry Eighteen.**

 _ **Enter a new adversary.**_

 _And so a new nemisis airises beneath us. That being said I was correct about these potential new foes awaitng us on our return from our trip here. While Kai and I were by our lonesomes, taking a small stroll and such, keeping each other company, the enemy had launched their attack straightaway and Rei was up for grabs first, so it seemed. The enemy was proven to be challenging such as his skills provided him to guide the wind at will. However, Rei prevailed and used that to his advantage and overcame victory. Yet this doens't dodge the fact that we have this group of foes attacking us for the same reason as any other. Question is, are they involved with the group who theft the stone tablet?_

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the later update yet again! hope you've enjoyed and feel free to leave a review! -** obeliskprima


End file.
